LUNA ROJA Pecado Original
by Yuuki Kuchiki
Summary: Brilla siniestra. Su color rojo escarlata anuncia muerte. Una nueva aventura da inicio. Un pacto perdido exige ser retomando.   ¿Hermione mírame a los ojos  y dimes que eres?  -Seré lo que tú desees que sea.
1. Chapter 1 Tinieblas

**LUNA ROJA**

**TINIEBLAS**

Tun…

Tun...

Tun…

Cuentan las leyendas que cuando un ser vivo esta al borde de la muerte puede oír su corazón como un tambor. Cada latido se vuelve lento y ese tamboreó exótico retumba con más fuerza en tus oídos aunque su sonido se apaga para aquellos que te ven morir.

La muerte para muchos puede ser el final de una larga y en ocasiones corta existencia.

Para mí no lo es.

Para mí la muerte no es el final si no el inicio de una nueva historia. La vida que se pierde no puede recuperarse. Solo se puede vivir una sola vez al igual que morir. Sin embargo existen humanos que se transforman en algo más cuando la muerte toca sus puertas. Esos humanos que se niegan a recibir la muerte y no aceptar su destino.

En ocasiones no tiene caso decidir lo que quieres, en ocasiones no puedes oponerte a la fuerza de voluntad de un ser más grande y poroso que tu. Y entonces pierdes tu libertad. Pierdes la luz y abrazas la oscuridad.

Cuando sierro mis ojos recordando todo aquello que viví cuando aun mi cuerpo era cálido y se bañaba con la luz de sol, una opresión se apodera de mi pecho y duele. Duele como si te desgarraran lenta y dolorosamente el corazón.

En ocasiones deseo soñar por toda la eternidad para escapar de la oscuridad que me abraza como un amante fiel.

La luz de la vela que alumbra esta cárcel a la que me he veo obligada a llamar hogar se apagaba lentamente. Su llama se extingue como se extinguió mi vida humana.

Una ráfaga de viento entra por la ventana abierta y apaga la agonizante vela.

La oscuridad de nuevo reina y me hace parte de ella.

Un trueno resuena en los cielos ennegrecidos formando cominos entre las nueves violentas que chocan entre si.

La lluvia comienza a caer con ímpetu, con tanta fuerza que se vuelve violenta.

Puedo escuchar como los arboles mas fuertes se mecen y los débiles caen.

Puedo oír cada gota de agua golpear la tierra y formar chacos. Puedo oler con intensidad la tierra mojada que penetra mi olfato.

Puedo oír un ave tratando de proteger sus pequeños pajaritos bajo sus alas. Sé que el nido sedera y eventualmente morirán. Así es la vida, ese es su destino. Tomo una copa de cristal fino y frágil, con acabos casis perfectos y la llevo a mis labios. Mi garganta sedienta reclama el líquido que contiene la copa.

Abro mis labios y dejo que aquel espeso líquido inunde mi boca saboreando cada gota de aquel elixir que prolonga mi existencia.

El líquido baja por mi garganta ardiente calmando esa sed que me puede transformar en el más temido monstruo para todo ser viviente.

Mi cuerpo puede sentir la calidez que me proporciona el elixir.

Separo la copa de mis labios después que hasta la última gota abandonara la copa. Y me pongo de pie lentamente, con una lentitud pasmosa incluso se podría decir desesperante. Pero no tengo prisa, el tiempo para mi es irrelevante. Sin importancia.

Camino hacia la ventana abierta. La lluvia entra a mi habitación y moja todo a su paso.

No le tomo importancia. No aprecio lo material. Para mí no tienen valor. Aunque aprecio la belleza de algunos muebles en algunas ocasiones, ocasiones que se han vuelto escasas.

No puedo apegarme a nada. Todo desaparece algún día, incluso yo lo haré. Desapareceré sin dejar rastro.

La puerta detrás de mí se abre lentamente sin producir algún ruido audible.

Y siento la presencia muy cerca a mí. Pero esa presencia no habla, solo enciende una nueva vela en un lugar donde el furioso viento no la pueda apagar y se retira dejándome sola de nuevo.

Cierro los ojos y me paro al borde de la ventana sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia golpean mi rostro sin causarme daño.

Mis sentidos captan de nuevo aquellas aves luchando contra el fiero viento y la incontenible lluvia.

Mis ojos se posan en árbol donde el nido es arrancado con violencia de una de sus ramas llevado por el viento.

En tan solo segundos morirán.

Las cortinas negras de mi habitación se mueven como un velo cubriendo por breves segundo mi visión y desaparezco.

El viento mueve mi vestido rojo con intensidad dejando a la vista mi ropa interior. Mis pies descalzos se llenar de lodo al hacer contacto con la tierra, mi cabello se pega a mi rostro como una capa castaña. Mis manos blancas fantasmales sostienen un pequeño nido con cuatro pajarillos en ella.

No me temen, están muy cansados para temerme. No huyen. No pueden huir. No pueden escapar de mis manos y si lo lograsen no podrían sobrevivir antes la tormenta.

He interferido en el destino de ellos. He desafiando a la muerte de nuevo.

Mis ojos rojos se enfocan en el cielo enfurecido.

Siento como mi compañero se para a unos pasos de distancia de mi acompañado de otra criatura.

No doy muestra de querer iniciar una conversación. No tengo nada de aquel hablar. Ningún tema es interesante para mí.

-En ocasiones dudo que eres uno de nosotros. –susurra aquel ser. Un susurro casi ni audible. Un susurro que es callado por impetuosa lluvia. Pero aun así escucho cada una de sus palabras.

Y le respondo con el silencio.

-Demasiado amable y gentil. –usa un tono de voz más audible, pero aun así es callado por la lluvia y el trueno que destella en los cielos con un fiero rugido.

Las aves en mis manos tiemblan temerosas y las cubro de la lluvia y el viento con mis manos.

Tras unos minutos de silencio aquella criatura de la noche habla de nuevo.

-Regresemos, padre quiere hablarte.

Y sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte se marcha dejándome en medio del bosque rugiente sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta de mi parte. Siento aun mi compañero a mi espalda igual de silencioso que yo. No se inmuta por el frio o la lluvia, no se mueve y sobre todo no está vivo, el será mi compañero mientras vague por la tierra.

Me güiro lentamente para quedar frente a él y me topo con sus ojos plata mirándome fijamente. Y sin esperar alguna palabra de mi parte se güira esperando que lo siga en dirección al castillo al que debo llamar hogar.

…

Las puertas negras de una imponte habitación se abren frente a mis ojos lentamente. Su tamaño y altura era impresionante. Pero que no era impresionante en aquel lugar, hasta su habitantes los eran.

Sin dirigirle una mirada a mí acompañante me adentre en la habitación a la vez que un trueno retumbo furioso alumbrando la penumbra de aquella habitación.

Mi cabello y vestido destilaban agua. Podía oír claramente cada gota de agua que caía sobre la alfombra roja bajo mis pies descalzos.

Frente a mi estaba un anciano recostado sobre una mullida cama y cada lado de esta, estaban un hombre y una mujer con caras serias e imperturbables y ojos de un rojo brillante.

La puerta detrás de mí se cerro y dejando a dos hombres detrás de mi.

-Bienvenida hija mía. –el susurro del anciano se adentro en mi piel causándome escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Lo mire a los ojos sin temor. Era una de las pocas criaturas que lo hacía y eso me hacía sentir orgullosa de mí misma y mi valentía.

Como muestra de respeto incline levemente la cabeza.

Aquel ser de presencia imponente levantó su mano en mi dirección pidiéndome que me acercara a él.

Y con pasos firmes y cabeza en alto camine hacía el sin mostrar ningún temor. Quedando al pie de la enorme cama.

Detalle como siempre lo hacia aquel ser poderoso.

Su piel era más pálida que cualquiera de nuestra especie y eso lo atribuí a los muchos milenios de existencia. El era un antiguo. Su rostro mostraba cansancio y bajo sus ojos sabios visibles ojeras moradas que entorpecía la belleza de aquel ser. De aquel ángel caído.

-Oh vamos pequeña no te hagas de rogar.

Asentí con mi cabeza y me acerque a la cama por el lado derecho quedando frente a una flameante pelirroja que me miro fijamente sin mostrar emoción alguna. Algo común entre nosotros.

El anciano palmeo su cama para que tomara asiento en ella y así lo hice. Solo pocas criaturas tenían aquel privilegio y yo era una de esas pocas.

Me senté sobre la seda roja que eran aquellas sabanas tan suaves como una bola de algodón y él me toco la mano con firmeza. Su mano era mas frías que las mías propias de un color blanco que simplemente no se podrían describir con facilidad.

Mi cuerpo reacciono como siempre a su contacto con un suave temblor. Era inevitable para mí. Pero solo él lo sintió y eso me izo sentir de alguna forma satisfecha de mi misma.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que oí tu hermoso corazón latir amada hija...

Susurro perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo permanecí en silencio, ese silencio que me había obligado aceptar desde hacia tanto tiempo ya a causa de la soledad.

-Lo recuerdas, aquel crepúsculo cuando corría entres las luciérnagas con tu hermoso vestido rojo y al igual que tus mejillas…

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Como no recordar aquel día cuando mi destino fue sellado.

-Eras tan pequeña e ingenua. Aun puedo recordar tu risos danzando con el viento y ese lazo que evitaba que callera sobre tu hermoso rostro. Y sobre todo recuerdo el brillo de tus ojos color almendra.

Sentí como apretó más mi mano y yo lo mire a los ojos de nuevo. Me sonrió con tranquilidad.

-No me arrepiento. –hablo con voz firme y seria. –no me arrepiento de haberte llevado conmigo. No me arrepiento de arrancarte de las manos de tus padres. No me arrepiento de de detener los latidos de tu corazón y entregarte a la oscuridad, no me arrepiento de retenerte a mi lado.

Yo no dije nada me mantuve en silencio. No tenía nada que decir. No había nada que decir. Ya no tenía una familia. No tenía padres ni hermanos. No había nada fuera de aquel castillo que pudiera llenar de luz mi alma corrompida.

Lo único que tenía era a mi compañero que me miraba fijamente leyendo mis pensamientos y aquel anciano sobre la cama que sostenía con firmeza mi mano. Esa mano que años atrás me habían tomado del seno de mi hogar cálido para confinarme a una fría torre dándome todo y a la vez nada.

-¿Cuál es su punto padre?. – pregunte escuchando por primera vez mi voz en meses. Pero necesitaba saber ¿por qué evocaba esos recuerdos?, ¿porque me llamaba después de meses sin solicitar mi presencia? ¿Qué era lo que quería?. ¿Que necesitaba de mí en aquella noche tormentosa?.

El me miro y sonrió con tranquilidad. No le molestaba mi tono, nunca le molesto, siempre le causaba gracia mi rebeldía.

-Mi hermosa flor solitaria... –soltó mi mano y acaricio mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo cerré mis ojos. Esa caricia era lo más cercano que tenia al contacto con otro ser. Levante mi mano y la pose sobre la del.

Mi mano era tan pequeña ante la fuerte y alargada de mi padre.

-Tus hermosos pétalos aun se mantienen de un rojo brillante a pesar de la oscuridad y la falta del sol. Siempre lo he dicho, la flor más hermosa es la que nace de la luz y crece en la oscuridad…

Esas eran las palabras que siempre me recitaba cuando lo visitaba o el me visitaba a mí.

-¿Hija mía quieres salir del castillo?. –me pregunto mirándome a los ojos y yo no podía estar mas sorprendida. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso.

No sabía que decir o como reaccionar. Salir de castillo ese había sido mi deseo por años. Pero ahora… ahora me aterraba poner un pie fuera de los terrenos. No quería y no podía abandonar la seguridad de los muros que eran mi prisión. Todo allá era diferente, habían millones de humanos y criaturas que no quería recordar.

El pareció ver la duda en mis ojos porque me acerco a su cuerpo.

Coloque mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él me abrazo con un poco de fuerza y susurro;

-Tranquila. Nada malo te pasara todo estará bien. Aunque yo no esté a tu lado todo aquel que lleve una gota de mi sangre o me haiga jurado lealtad te protegerá. Sé que te da miedo...

-No le temo al exterior. –me apresure aclara y el sonrió burlón. Esa sonrisa era la que me molestaba, como podía sonreír de aquella forma. ¿Cómo sus mejillas pálidas podían formar aquellos hoyuelos?, ¿cómo sus dientes podían ser de ese color perla que destellaban con malicia en la oscuridad?

-Hermione ha llegado la hora de dejarte ir hija mía. Ya no puedo retenerte a mi lado. Estoy muy cansado. Ya no soy el mismo de antes, debo dormir por muchas décadas y no es gusto para ti permanecer encerrada dentro de estos muros fríos. Temo que te marchites, temo despertar de mi letargo y solo tener una cascara bacía.

-Pero me lo prometiste. Prometiste que…

-Sé lo que prometí. Pero la situación escapa de mis manos. Tu hermano se hará cargo del castillo durante mi letargo.

Rápidamente mire a mi hermano del lado izquierdo de mi padre, sentado sobre un mullido sillón con sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos serrados, vestido impecablemente de negro con su mejor traje. Su cabello negro como la oscuridad donde reinaba mi padre caía con elegancia ambos lados del rostro como cortinas finas. Su rostro varonil se mantenía tranquilo.

Sin poder contener apreté los puños mostrando aquella emoción que hacía muchos años no mostraba. Y trate de levantarme furiosa. Pero él lo evito con tal facilidad que me resulto frustrante.

Trate una y otra vez liberarme de su abrazo pero era simplemente imposible, y pensar que estaba agotado.

-¿Porque lo haces?. –me pregunto un poco afligido.

-¡Me mentiste! Me vas a abandonar. Me dejaras sola como lo hacías cuando era niña.

Sin poder contenerme explote exponiendo mis miedos, no quería sentirme vulnerable de aquella forma vergonzosa.

Con un solo brazo me retuvo sobre su pecho y con el otro libre acaricio mi rostro con su mano fría.

-Te has vuelto una niña muy caprichosa querida mía… debes comprender que debo descansar algún día tu tambien lo harás, e estado despierto durante muchos siglos y por fin tu hermano está preparado…

Levante mi rostro para ver a mi hermano mayor que se mantenía inmutable sentado como un rey sobre su trono.

El sintió mi mirada y abrió sus ojos azules hechizantes y me miro sin expresión en su rostro, aun su cabello se mostraba húmedo a causa de la lluvia que caía sobre el castillo y sus terrenos.

Y fue en ese momento que una estruendosa risa atrajo mi atención. Y mire confundida a mi padre.

-Querida tus esfuerzos por mostrar odio en tu mirada son extremadamente graciosos.

Lo mire incrédula, el se estaba burlando de mi. Trate de tranquilizarme, no podía perder mi serenidad. Tome aire y cerré los ojos y sentí como mi aura volvía a ser tranquila lejos de cualquier emoción.

Abrí mis ojos y esta vez no fueron un torrente de emociones. Esta vez eran indiferentes, fríos, sin emoción alguna.

-¿Cuándo?. –pregunte sin rodeos.

Y el miro serio, apretando mas mi cuerpo contra el de él. Su cabello gris comenzaba a mostrarse un poco desordenado a causa de mis movimientos bruscos cuando trate de librarme de él. Sus ojos de un color lila estaban fijos en los míos. Y en ese momento temí por su respuesta.

-Esta noche querida, por eso le mandado a llamar y a sus hermanos.

No conteste nada, apreté mis puños controlando mi aura. Mis hermanos nos miraban fijamente.

Éramos cinco en total con siglos de diferencia.

Tres hombres y dos mujeres.

Y yo era la menor de los cinco y la única que no había puesto un pie fuera del castillo.

Poco a poco fue liberando mi cuerpo y antes que pudiera ponerme de pie. Poso sus labios sobre los mío como despedida.

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y me puse de pie.

-Acérquense todos. –pidió y todos se acercaron. Yo quede del lado de mi hermana del lado derecho. .. Mi hermano sentado en lado izquierdo de la cama se puso de pie y otro de mi hermano que había estado junto a la puerta al lado de este y otro al pie de la cama. Todos mantenían sus miradas frías y distantes.

Nuestros compañeros se quedaron retirados de nuestro padre.

-Han trascurrido dos mil años desde la última vez que entre en letargo y estoy agotado, ha llegado la hora que entre que descanse. Como dicta las leyes mi hijo mayor tomara mi lugar durante mi sueño…

Mire a mi hermano que escuchaba atentamente.

-Estefan tomara mis lugar y protegerás a nuestro clan a tus hermanos y nuestro territorio durante cinco mil lunas… la caballería estará a tu mando.

Sin poder evitarlo gemí y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Estefan mi hermano mayor me miro por fijamente sin expresar nada en su rostro.

Padre me miro pidiéndome disculpas y volvió hablar.

-Pandora… –mi padre nombro a mi hermana mayor, menor unos 100 años que Estefan. Ella era simplemente una diosa. Alta con un cuerpo más que perfecto. Un cabello lacio de un rojo intenso y unos ojos de un verde esmeralda que te llevaban a la perdición de sus colmillos letales. Padre siempre lo decía la belleza es letal. Y mi hermana era la afirmación de aquellas palabras.

-… Tomaras el lugar de Estefan como guardiana de nuestro patrimonio. –mi hermana respondió con un si padre tan frio que casi congelo la habitación.

Padre se mostro satisfecho con su afirmación. Sabía que lo aria perfectamente. Ello lo hacía todo bien.

-Sebastián, Samuel. –los nombraron miraron fijamente a mi padre expectantes. Los dos eran gemelos, rubios de ojos azules, idénticos. Solo padre podía diferenciarlo el uno del otro. –ya saben qué hacer. –susurro como si aquello fuera confidenciar. No le tome importancia. Nunca lo hacía.

Mi padre me miro fijamente por un largo y tedioso minuto como si dudara de lo que iba a decir.

-Hermione. –si ese era mi nombre. Lo mire fijamente sin inmutarme aunque me sentía nerviosa ante su intensa mirada. –toma mi sangre. -Extendió su mano hacía mí y yo quede petrificada. No era la primera vez que me lo pedía. Incluso a pesar de no ser la mayor era la única desde que tenía memoria que disfrutaba de aquel elixir "su sangre".

Asentí lentamente con mi cabeza y me incline un poco para beber de aquel líquido poderoso que me extasiaba hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

Mis ojos tomaron aquel color rojo intenso que tanto nos caracterizaba y con movimientos lentos acerque mi cabeza hasta su muñeca donde se podía ver claramente sus venas. Puso mis labios sobre su piel y la lamí antes de penetrarla con mis colmillos alargados.

Mi padre gimió y mis hermanos me miraban fijamente deseando estar en mi lugar.

Abrí mi boca y clave mis colmillos sobre sus muñecas penetrando su dura piel y frágil venas como una navaja. Y como si de un chorro de presión se tratara mi boca se lleno de sangre que comenzó abrirse paso por mi garganta hasta recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo asiéndolo mas frio y poderosos. Su sangre era mi sangre, no tenía idea cual era la de él y la mía. Las dos eran una letal mezcla. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve bebiendo aquel elixir, solo podía sentir mis ansias de mas y mas. Mi sed no era saciada, aun así bebía lo más lento posible, quería que aquellas sensaciones duraran toda la eternidad.

Sentí una mano que se aferraba a mi hombro con fuerza y me separaba de la muñeca de mi padre. Con renuencia la deje ir y mire a la persona que me interrumpía mostrando mis colmillos amenazantes.

-¡Contrólate!, ya has tomado demasiado. –siseo mi hermana manteniéndose fría y distante como siempre.

Me gire para ver a mi padre. Y lo que vi me dejo aterrada que sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar compulsivamente. Me lleve las manos temblorosas a mi boca. Sentía que mi mundo se acababa. Yo… yo… yo lo había matado.

-Tranquila. –susurro mi hermano mayor alejando a mi hermana de mi. – solo está durmiendo.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza y me erguí lentamente.

-Padre debe amarte mucho Hermione para darte de beber de su sangre. Nosotros solo hemos bebido de ella una sola vez…

Estefan se veía tan tranquilo sin perturbación. Él era el favorito de mi padre. Siempre me lo había dicho.

-Tranquila no te reprochó nada querida hermanita. Aunque es un privilegio que te otorga nuestro padre solo a ti, no siento envidia de ello. Al contrario en ocasiones me aflige que la bebas. Con cada gota que bebes tu cuerpo se vuelve más pálido. Más poderoso y sobre todo más antiguo. Incluso en estos momentos aunque no lo aparentes y no lo sientas así, tu sangre es más antigua que la de todos nosotros justos. Pequeña Hermione que deseas hacer a partir de ahora. ¿Saldrás del castillo?. Padre te ha dado su sangre para asegurarse que nuestros sirvientes te obedezcan y te protejan.

Lo mire por un minuto y sentí como mi compañero me miraba expectante, sabía que el tambien quería salir de aquel castillo. Pero yo aun no estaba preparada para hacerlo y tardaría mucho tiempo en estarlo.

-Cuando lo decida le avisare. Ahora me retiro hermanos. -Incline levemente mi cabeza y me retire dejándolos solos con el cuerpo de mi padre, ellos se encargarían de resguardarlo y protegerlo. Mis hermanos gemelos protegerían su sueño hasta que despertara cuando cinco mil lunas hayan transcurrido.

Con pasos pausados camine por los largos y lúgubres pasillos de aquel castillo señorial.

A pocos metros de distancia mi fiel compañero seguía mis pasos en silencio como era de costumbre.

Tras unos minutos de caminata me detuve frente a mi habitación donde reinaba el silencio o eso creí. Cuando abrí la puerta las aves que había rescatado me recibieron cantando alegremente.

Los años pasaron y yo seguí encerrada entre los muros de castillo, me aterraba el mundo exterior. No hablaba casi, incluso habían ocasiones en las que no recordaba que podía hacerlo. Los sirvientes eran demasiados respetuosos para hablarme o mirarme. Siempre escuchaba sus susurros. Nada dentro de esos muros era un secreto para mí. Conocía cada piedra con que había sido construido. Pasadizos, trampas, no había nada en aquel lugar que no fuera de mi conocimiento.

Mi hermanó mayor Estefan siempre solía acercarse como aquel día lluvioso cuando padre decidido dormir. El siempre trataba de hablar conmigo, siempre me contaba sobre el mundo exterior sus paisajes y personas, cada una de sus evoluciones. Se lo que trataba de hacer, pero cada intento era frustrado con mi misma respuesta.

Después de 20 años de insistencia por parte de mis tres hermanos decidí que había llegado la hora de salir de aquellos muros y enfrentarme al mundo.

Mi hermano casi organiza un baile con el pretexto de que estaba creciendo.

Y así el día de mi partida llego.

Un carruaje esperaba por mí en la entrada principal.

Mis hermanos juntos con sus acompañantes esperaban por mí.

Estefan siempre vestido pulcramente. Se inclino cuando me pare frente a él y beso mi mano en acto de caballerosidad. Su acompañante un demonio con forma de cuervo me miraba con sus ojos rojos desde su hombro. El nombre de su demonio era Elio. Siempre me causaba curiosidad ese ser. Era muy callado, nunca lo escuchaba hablar cuando mi hermano se acercaba.

La siguiente era mi hermana Pandora. Con un flamante y elegante vestido de un verde olivo ajustado a su sensual figura. Su cabello era sostenido por un alto moño que dejaba ver su largo y perfecto cuello. Sus ojos me miraron sin expresión alguna. Me incline ante ella con elegancia sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Su compañera Helika era una fénix con plumas rojas y amarillas. Era un ave hermosa. Su fuego protegía a mi hermana.

Pandora dio un paso hacia mí y me abrazo por un minuto para separarse de mi darme un beso en cada mejilla.

Por un momento quede desconcertada, hacía muchos años que ella no tenía ese gesto conmigo. Pero calle no quería molestarla por algún comentario impropio de mi parte.

Por fin quede al frente de los gemelos vestido y peinados exactamente iguales. Me miraron y sonrieron con esa sonrisa torcida que solo ellos podían poseer.

Abrieron la puerta de mi elegante carruaje negro tirado de seis magníficos cabellos del mismo color.

Uno de los gemelos me dio la mano para que subiera. Estaba un poco decepcionada, espere un abrazo de parte de alguno de ellos. Su demonio acompañante se rio por lo bajo. Era una zorra que respondía al nombre de Electra, muy astuta con unos ojos tan negros como la misma oscuridad.

Una vez dentro de carruaje mire por última vez el catillo antes de que los caballos se pusieran en marcha.

Sentí como mi acompañante un lobo blanco se recostaba a mi lado y ponía su cabeza sobre mis piernas y me miraba fijamente con sus ojos platas.

Cuando mi padre me llevo a las tinieblas Artemis se presento ante mí como un rayo de luz dentro de la oscuridad que me abrazaba y hundía más y más mostrándome el camino para poder escapar de las garras de la muerte. Padre me conto en aquel entonces que solo los vampiros hijos de un sangre pura podían tener demonios sirviéndole. Como los tenían Estefan a su compañero silencioso Elio, Pandora y su llameante fénix Helika. Sebastián y su inteligente águila Hermes, Samuel y su astuta zorra Electra y yo y mi hermoso lobo Artemis.

Los caballos comenzaron a caminar moviendo el carruaje. Mire al frente y me sorprendió ver a mis hermanos frente a mi hablando del clima como si eso era lo más importante en ese momento. No entendía que asían ellos allí. Pero como siempre no pregunte. Me quede en silencio todo el viaje hasta la ciudad más cercana.

Y así mi vida fuera de aquellos muros donde estuve encerrada por más de 100 años quedó atrás, perdido entre las montañas y amplios bosques.

…

_IV siglos después._

Hermione caminaba en un oscuro bosque cerca de su nueva residencia. Hacía ya un mes desde que había visitado el castillo de su padre. Su hermano y hermana seguir igual de ocupados que siempre, quejándose en algunas ocasiones de las criaturas que estaban a su servicio y su ineficiencia en algunas cosas.

Sus hermanos gemelos se habían vuelto más introvertidos y abiertos con los que los rodeaban. Y ella ya no era tan cautelosa y silenciosa. Todos habían cambiado para bien. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba se sentían más unidos que siglos atrás. Y eso se debía a que no tenían que siempre estar aparentando ante ellos ocultando sus emociones para no parecer débiles e indignos de la sangre que corre por sus venas. Aunque al principio tuvo miedo de enfrentarse al mundo exterior y si todo lo que allí había, logro adaptarse a los humanos y su constante evolución. A pesar que ella seguía igual a una joven adolecentes en sus 16 años eternos. A pesar de que ya tenía más de quinientos años de existencia. Hera hermosa e inteligente, podía tomar la forma que deseara, podía ser lo que quisiera.

Los gemelos eran un caso serio para Estefan que en ocasiones tenía que frenar sus contantes y descabelladas locuras. Eran unos niños ante mí. A pesar de que cuando fueron transformado ya contaban su mayoría de edad. Y en aquella época los jóvenes eran más maduros y recatados.

Pero no podía culpar a su hermano. Después de todo estaban a principios del siglo XX.

Y hablando de los gemelos, esta vez se encontraban dando una fiesta salvaje en la mansión en la que ahora habitaban.

A pesar de la distancia que estaba Hermione de aquella fiesta aun podía oír la ensordecedora música. Solo esperaba que le guardaran sangre fresca. Aquellos ilusos no sabían lo que le esperaba alguno de ellos cuando la diversión llegara a su fin.

Sin poder evitarlo Hermione sonrió. Ella valoraba la vida humana, pero no podía evitar desear su sangre, después de todo esa era su naturaleza.

-Hermione. –susurro una ronca voz frente a Hermione. – escucha. –pidió Artemis con sus orejas apuntando hacia el cielo donde la luna roja destellaba anunciando que se derramaría sangre inocente esa noche...

…

Un imponente carruaje atravesaba un bosque tenebroso tirado de cuatros hermosas bestias.

Dentro de esta una familia de magos rubios viajaba en dirección a su casa.

-Querido creo que esta no fue una buena idea. Debimos aceptar la hospitalidad de los Pankinso. – la bruja estaba un poco angustiada viendo por ventana la oscuridad escalofriante.

-Es solo un bosque y nosotros somos magos. –alego el hombre manteniendo los ojos serrados un poco molesto por el nerviosismo de su mujer.

-Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento. –la bruja cerro sus ojos aprisionando mas contra su pecho a un pequeño niño rubio dormido plácidamente.

El carruaje detuvo abruptamente, despertando el pequeño niño que dormía sobre el regazo de su madre asustado.

El mago se asomo por la ventanita enojado para ver que ocurría con el estúpido cochero y el porqué había detenido el carruaje de aquella forma.

Pero su reclamo quedo olvidado cuando comprendió lo que ocurría. Una bestia y no cualquier bestia. Un hombre lobo devoraba al su empleado desgarrando su cuerpo salvajemente. Una imagen perturbadora que no permitió que su mujer mirara.

El mago cerró sus ojos sacando de su ropa la varita. Los caballos relinchaban asustados moviendo el carruaje con fuerza. El mago invoco un látigo y golpeo a los caballos para que estos salieran a todo galope aprovechando que hombre lobo se cenaba a su cochero.

La bruja lloraba ahogando sus gemidos abrazando a pequeño asustado y sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Los caballos galopaban desbocados, asustados por el eminente peligro que los asechaba desviándose del camino principal, adentrándose más y más en las profundidades del bosque.

El bosque se volvía cada vez más oscuro, mas siniestró y sobre todo más peligroso. Los arboles se volvían borrosos y el aullido del hombre lobo les advirtió que los seguía muy de cerca.

Los caballos en su afán por huir saltaron un tronco caído en medio de aquel camino rocoso intransitable.

El carruaje se volcó y lo caballos se cayeron cuando la carreta choco contra el árbol caído estrepitosamente destruyendo parte del carruaje y liberando a los caballos que salieron despavoridos dejando atrás a sus amos.

El pequeño niño movía con insistencia a su madre inconsciente por un severo golpe en la cabeza, causado por el impacto.

El mago le indico a su hijo que guardara silencio. El pequeño asintió ahogando los sollozos que peleaban por salir de su garganta.

La mujer abrió sus ojos lentamente buscando a su familia desorientada. Hasta que vio a su esposo sosteniendo a su hijo contra su pecho mientras con la mano derecha invocaba un escudo para protegerlo del hombre lobo que trataba de traspasar el escudo.

Hermione miraba las huellas del carruaje y los restos de lo que una vez fue el cochero de aquella familia.

Frunció el seño sabía lo que eso significaba, aquellos humanos habían sido atacados por una bestia, para ser mas especifico un hombre lobo. Miro a su compañero que olfateaba en aire.

-Hay tres lobos dirigiéndose a la misma dirección ama Hermione. –informo el lobo blanco mirando a los ojos a su compañera, Hermione asintió lentamente mirando la dirección que habían tomado los caballos.

-Creo que esta no será una noche aburrida después de todo querido Artemis… -Hermione sonrió mostrando su colmillos a la vez que sus ojos color ámbar liquido se tornaban rojo carmín. –¿qué te parece si intervenimos en la caza de los hombres lobos y no quedamos con su presa?. – pregunto mirando a su lobuno amigo que reboso una sonrisa macabra a la vez que sus ojos se volvían de un azul brillante cuando las nubes cubrieron a la luna dejando ver los ojos de solos seres oscuros destellando como dos focos de luz infernal.

…

Los hombres lobos rodeaban el carruaje destruido aullando, atacando con más ferocidad. El escudo estaba por ceder ante tantas envestidas…

Y todo paso lentamente para los magos y el pequeño que escondía su rostro en el pecho de su madre.

El escudo cedió y las bestias se lanzaron contra el carruaje arrancando una de las puertas y destruyendo con sus garras el techo.

La bruja gritaba aterrada junto a su pequeño que aprisionaba contra su pecho protectoramente.

El mago salió en defensa de su familia lanzando cuanto hechizo se sabía contra aquellas bestias abominables que amenazaban sus vidas. Pero imposible para el hacerle frente a ellos. Eran tres contra uno, y no podía contar con su esposa en su estado de crisis.

Uno de los hombre lobo lo ataco por la espalda cuando el atacaba a otro tirándolo estrepitosamente contra la tierra con cuatro profundas heridas sangrante viendo como su esposa quedaba al merced del tercer hombre lobo que se abalanzaba sobre ella y su único hijo.

La bruja vio como aquel ser infernal con la boca abiertas y ojos amarillos venia por su vida y la de su pequeño que no le quedo de otra que ponerse de pie poniendo a su hijo detrás de ella.

La bestia la mordió en hombro sacudiéndola con fuerza lanzándola contra el tronco caído arrancado un grito de dolor de la pobre mujer.

Y un shock en su pequeño niño que estaba sentado sobre la tierra aterrado viendo a los ojos aquella bestia. Había llegado el fin para ellos. Estaban muertos.

El hombre lobo aulló. Cada uno tenía su presa. Se darían un festín esa noche.

Hermione estaba sobre un alto árbol y mirando el espectáculo. Y bajo el árbol estaba su compañero sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Creo que ya es hora ama Hermione. Tus presas se están desangrando.

-Hay tres Artemis. Tu encárgate el que está con el hombre yo me encargare del que esta con la mujer y el pequeño. –Hermione desapareció de la copa del árbol al tiempo que Artemis se transformaba en un verdadero demonio. Su tamaño aumento hasta la altura de un caballo de sus patas fueron armadas con una encabadas y afiladas garras de un color plata. Sus colmillos crecieron blancos y letales como el marfil. Su boca se izo más grandes. Su cola se dividió en dos. Sus orejas fueron adornadas con tres aros plata en una y dos en la otra. Aulló y de un impulso salto sobre el hombre lobo arrancándole la cabeza dejando que la sangre bañara al humano mientras el escupía la cabeza lejos.

Busco rápidamente a Hermione y la vio con el niño en sus brazos y su cuerpo bañado en sangre sonriendo amorosamente con los cuerpos mutilados de los hombres lobos que regresaban a su apariencia humana bajo sus pies.

-Eres un pequeño muy hermoso. –susurro Hermione mirando al pequeño con sus ojos rojos.

-P… po… por fa… favor…ayudas a… a… mis padres. –pidió el pequeño entre sollozos mirando los ojos de Hermione sin temor.

-¿Ese es tu deseo precioso? –pregunto sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa con una de sus mejillas cubierta de sangre al igual que parte de su ojo izquierdo.

-S…si…- susurro entre llanto temeroso de aquellas bestias.

-Pero para cumplirlo tienes que ofrecerme algo con el mismo valor que sus vidas, y creo que no hay nada que varga más que la vida humana. –susurro Hermione mirando como el hombre se levantaba temeroso viendo a Artemis con ojos desorbitados por el terror que este le causaba. Y no era para menos. Había visto como Artemis le arrancaba la cabeza a esa criatura sin esfuerzo alguno. La sola presencia del demonio plateado detonaba respeto y temor.

-Eres un… un vampiro. – pregunto la convaleciente mujer tratando de ponerse de pie temiendo por su hijo que lloraba entre los brazos de la vampiresa que dejaba ver sus orgullosos colmillos en una sonrisa siniestra.

-Sí y ustedes son mi presa mujer maldita por la mordida de una bestia. –Hermione miro a la bruja temblar antes sus palabras. No eran por su tono cantarín y aterciopelada voz por el cual temblaba si no por el significado de sus palabras.

-¡Mal…maldita!. –la bruja retrocedió mareada tanto por la pérdida de sangre, el dolor que quemaba parte de su cuerpo y sobre todo temblaba por el significado de aquellas palabras que la condenarían hasta que la muerte tocara su puerta.

-¿Acaso no sabes que le sucede a los humanos cuando un hombre lobo lo muerde?. –pregunto Hermione apareciendo a unos cortos pasos de la bruja que negaba con su cabeza temblando. -Se transforma en uno en la próxima luna llena. –susurro con deleite sus palabras.

-N...no… puede ser… yo… yo no quiero vivir así. De… debes ayudarme. –pidió desesperada la mujer olvidando el temor que le causaba aquel ser hermoso y siniestro ser frente a ella que sonreía de una forma escalofriante. La pobre bruja temía convertirse en un monstruo, ser rechazada por la sociedad, sus amistades, por su marido y sobre todo temía por su hijo. Ser parte lobo la condenaría para toda la vida. Lo perdería todo. Se quedaría sin nada en la miseria sin amor y comprensión. Sería un monstruo como aquellos que la habían atacado. Y lloro llena de amargura y desesperación.

-Así. – Hermione levantó una ceja y pregunto en forma burlona; - ¿y que se supone que debo hacer por una humana?. –pregunto en un tono audible hasta para su marido que no se atrevía a moverse debido al terror que le causaban.

-Soy una bruja… yo puedo… puedo crear un hechizo para que puedas vagar por la tierra durante el día. –le propuso desesperadamente un acuerdo. Ella sabía que los vampiros no podían vagar bajo la luz del sol y que su dominio era durante las noches. Ellos estaban limitados. Y ella podía eliminar ese límite creando para ella una poción que le permitiría caminar bajo el sol.

- Que ilusas eres humana. Por si no se ha dado de cuenta yo no soy cualquier vampiro. Artemis es mi demonio acompañante. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?. –pregunto aun manteniendo su sonrisa burlona manteniendo al niño entre sus brazos.

-No… puede ser. -Un susurro de sorpresa atrajo la atención de Hermione. -Tu raza…-continuo el hombre mago mal herido. - tu raza estaba extinta. –intervino el mago.

-¡Vaya!. Al parecer te interesan las historias oscuras de los seres que habitan la noche. Pero al parecer no pones en práctica tus conocimientos ya que por su imprudencia o la imprudencia de su mujer perderán la vida. –Hermione sentencio a la familia de magos… desde su posición podría ver a la mute esperando a tres almas que guiaría por las aguas del inframundo.

-¡¿Que…?

Su sorpresa y temblores se intensificaron en ambos hechiceros.

Hermione pudo oír como sus corazones se palpitaban a un ritmo salvaje. El olor de sus sangres provocaba que su garganta ardiera hasta el punto de querer enloquecer. Aun así se mantuvo calmada. Sabía que aquella sangre le pertenecía. No había prisa de tomar algo que ya era suyo.

-Si tengo mucha sed. Quiero sangre tibia que caliente mi cuerpo. –Hermione se lambio sus colmillos afilados que destellaron con la luz de la luna.

-No… no por favor… no. Nos hagas daño. –suplico el niño tembloroso en los brazos de Hermione que lo miro a los ojos de aquel hermoso gris… era uno de los niños más hermosos que había visto en su existencia. Era tan cálido y su voz tan inocente. Que logro algo que ella no sentía hacia ya mucho tiempo. Piedad.

-No temas por tu vida cariño yo no te hare daño. –susurro sonriendo sin malicia, con una sonrisa que hasta los mismos ángeles corromperían su alma por ver.

-¡Pero… se lo harás a mis padre!. –susurro temeroso pero con un poco mas de confianza al ver aquella sonrisa que ocultaba colmillos que llamaban a la muerte y esta acudía sonriente a al encuentro.

-¿Los amas mucho…? –pregunto con ternura acariciando aquel rostro infantil.

-S… si por ella te pido piedad. –sus ruegos tocaron aquello que Hermione creía perdido. Tocaron su corazón... su alma… aquel niño logro algo que ningún humano había logrado al pedir por la vida de sus padres. El niño no había sido egoísta como todos los humanos que habían padecido ante su sed.

-Eres un niño muy dulce, lástima que veo maldad en tu futuro. Sin embargo no puedo condenarte tan joven al odio, sería una aberración. Pero eso no quiero decir que no tenga que darme algo a cambio. –Hermione puso sus hermosos labios como el carmín sobre la frente del pequeño niño que se estremeció ante los glaciales y sedosos labios.

-Pide lo quieras y lo tendrás.- una voz ronca y cansada se dejo oír. Herminio miro de nuevo el mago con el cabello larga y rubio cayendo ambos lado del rostro como cortinas desordenas por la lucha contra los hombres lobos. A un así el hombre era sumamente atractivo con unos ojos de un azul intenso más oscuros que los de su esposa.

-Son una familia de magos.- afirmo pensativa. Buscando algo que ella quería a cambio de sus vidas pero simplemente no encontró nada.

-Sí.- contesto el orgulloso hombre levantando la barbilla a pesar de su estado.

Hermione levanto una de sus perfectas cejas castañas, un poco impresionada por la actitud orgullosa del hombre. Miro Artemis que se limitaba a observar sin abrir la boca. Siempre solía suceder. Los demonios no hablan con alguien a parte de su compañero al menos que se ese alguien fuera digno de ellos y merecedor de su atención.

-Bien, la magia corre por su cuerpo al igual que su sangre. Quiero la sangre de ustedes. – dijo sin rodeos ante unos sorprendidos magos que volvieron a temer por su vidas ante la petición de vampiresa que ponía al niño sobre la tierra húmeda por la sangre podrida de los hombres lobos.

-¿Pero…?

-¡Te niegas a mi petición humano!. – intervino Hermione solerme irguiéndose como una torre de poder y voluntad mirando al mago como un ser inferior que debía temer ante su presencia.

-Perdóneme. –susurro temeroso pero con voz firme, aunque Artemis podía oler su miedo a kilómetros de distancia.

-Bien, no tomare sus vidas, solo su sangre con cierta regularidad. Tambien debo tener la lealtad de cada uno de tus descendientes sin excepción.

-Y que ocurrirá conmigo, yo… yo no quiero ser un monstruo. –se apresuro a preguntar la bruja ensangrentada por aquella medida maldita. Su aspecto era cada vez más pálido sus túnicas estaban sucias rasgadas y su cabello caían desordenado como cascada plateadas.

Hermione pudo notar que ellos no eran una familia cualquiera, podía detallar que su ropa aunque sucia y rasgada estaba hecha de finas telas y que sus adornos y joyas eran hechos de piedras preciosas con un valor incalculable para simples plebeyos.

-No te preocupes por suerte Artemis es mi demonio acompañante él se encargara de ti. Aunque e de agregar que tienes que darme algo a cambio. Nosotros los vampiros no hacemos favores de ninguna clase querida. Y en cuanto a ti pequeño debes prometerme algo más que sangre y lealtad ya que eso lo ha hecho tu padre.- Hermione se alejo del pequeño que inclino su cabeza en señal de aceptación.

-¿Que deseas que haga?. -Pregunto el pequeño mirando a la vampiresa alejarse encantado por su belleza y atuendo.

-Eso te lo diré cuando seas grande precioso. –susurro Hermione sin mirarlo caminado hasta donde estaba Artemis aun mostrándose imponente. -¿Ahora cuáles son sus nombres?. –pregunto acariciando la cabeza de Artemis que se mostraba complacido por la muestra de afecto de su compañera.

-Nosotros somos la familia Malfoy. Mi esposa Andrómeda, mi hijo Abraxas y mi nombre es Nicolás Malfoy. Somos una familia mágica. –Nicolás camino hasta donde estaba su esposa e hijo y se coloco entre ellos en forma protectora, Hermione lo miro curiosa ante aquel acto.

Hermione sonrió y prosiguió a presentarse ella tambien.

-Bien clan Malfoy. Yo soy Hermione y el es mi demonio acompañante Artemis. Y de ahora adelante yo soy su ama. El único ser a quien le deben lealtad y obediencia hasta que el ultimo Malfoy desaparezca de este mundo. Aunque eso no evitará que sus almas estén bajo mi servicio para siempre, no tendrán descanso alguno aun después de la muerte. –sentencio Hermione, que hacer un pacto no era nada fácil y menos para ella. Si ellos decidían seguirla lo harían cada uno de los que tuvieran una gota de aquella sangre corriendo por sus venas, no solo se condenarían ellos si no a todos los Malfoy. A una lealtad encadenada a ella. Ellos no serian libres, su voluntad siempre seria doblegada por sus deseos.

-Si ama. –los tres Malfoy se inclinaron ante la vampiresa que sonrió ante aquella nueva adquisición. Ya esperaba ver la reacción de su hermana cuando le contara.

Hermione llevo a la familia Malfoy a la mansión donde su hermanos ya había terminado con el banquete dejándole a un par de victimas que Hermione no dudo en devorar delante de sus nuevos sirvientes para que vieran su poder y que no dudaría en arrebatarles la vida si estos la traicionaba.

Artemis devoro los cuerpos borrando cualquier evidencia. Aquellos desdichados habían desaparecido para siempre bajo los filosos colmillos de Hermione y su demonio acompañante.

Andrómeda ya con su hombre un poco curado y fuera del peligro de convertirse en un monstruo cargaba a su hijo Abraxas cubriendo sus ojos para que no presenciara tanta violencia y muerte.

Los gemelos miraban con extrañeza a su hermana ellos tenían sirvientes pero en rara ocasión tenían a magos como tales. Era interesante la elección que había hecho Hermione. Todo en ella siempre le resultaba interesante. Su padre les había pedido que la vigilaran y cuidaran de ella y se aseguraran que no se marchitara. Y eso era lo que habían estado haciendo los últimos siglos.

Hermione camino por los pasillos donde los sirvientes limpiaban la sangre derramada sobre las alfombras y mármol pulido seguida de Artemis y sus sirvientes que tiemblan ante su poder.

Los vampiros presentes podían oler el miedo de los magos. Pero estaban impresionados de su temple. De su forma de caminar orgullosa y sin temor aparente. Aunque a ellos y sus sentidos no se les podía burlar tan fácilmente. Ellos sabían lo que realmente estaba pasando por la cabeza de aquellos seres inferiores como ellos los llamaba. Hermione subió la escalera.

Hasta llegar a una imponente puerta la cual se abrió ante su presencia y se adentro a su habitación oscura lúgubre con una decoración simple y lujosa. Ella no era apegada a lo material ninguno de sus hermanos lo hacía. Excepto la mansión principal. El fuerte de su familia el cual debían proteger por los milenios que tenia y porque allí todos se habían formado y aceptado las tinieblas.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón de espaldar alto detrás de ella la luna se podía apreciar evitando que el rostro de Hermione fuera apreciado. Con un movimiento de su mano la chimenea y unas cuantas velas se encendieron dándole un poco de luz tétrica aquella habitación. Hermione le mostro la cama a Andrómeda para recostara a su hijo. La pobre mujer se veía agotada tanto físicamente con emocionar.

Hermione tomo una copa de oro con incrustaciones de rubís en ella y una daga de plata y se las tendió a la pareja que la tomaron en sus manos sabiendo que era lo que les estaba pidiendo la joven.

-Con esa daga cortaran su piel y derramaran su sangre como ofrenda a nuestro pacto. Esa copa debe ser llenada por su voluntad y juramento de lealtad. Ahora queridos siervos yo los protegeré a todos sus descendientes. Acudiré al llamado de cada uno de ustedes y mientras yo exista los Malfoy no dejaran de existir. Si embargo no interfiere si alguna enfermedad mortal que se apodere de sus cuerpos. Ármenos que estén siendo envenados allí la cosa cambia.

Andrómeda asintió ante las palabras de la vampiresa. Con lagrimas en los ojos tendió su mano temblorosa a su esposo y quien la tomo cortando su vena con la daga de plata que no tardo en cubrirse con aquel aromático elixir. Los ojos de Hermione eran tranquilo miraba la escena. Lo que hacían los humanos para seguir existiendo. Ellos le temían a la muerte. Y ella era la aliada de esta. Era su enemiga en algunas ocasiones como esa donde le había arrebatados las armas de aquella pequeña familia.

Andrómeda lleno la copa hasta la mitad y con un hechizo de su esposo cerro la herida. Nicolás le tendió la mano derecha a su esposa y esta corto con algo de miedo la piel de su marido hasta llegar a la frágil vena que no tardo en dejar de fluir la sangre hasta que esta cayó en la copa de oro que el mismo sostenía mirando fijamente a Hermione que se mantenía imperturbable mirando la escena. No era la primera vez que veía aquel acto y no sería la última ni los últimos de aquella familia que lo harían.

Nicolás le dio la copa a Hermione que se mantenía aun sentada en su mullido mueble mirando como el mago se ponía de rodilla y con cabeza gacha le ofrecía su sangre y la de su mujer.

Hermione tomo la copa entre sus manos pálidas y sin dudarlo un momento bebió hasta la última gota de sangre dejando que un hilo de esta corriera por su barbilla. Una vez que bebió hasta la última gota separo la copa de sus labios y miro a Artemis a su lado que acerco y lamio el hilo de sangre que corría por la barbilla de Hermione que sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos largos y puntiagudos manchados por la sangre de los magos que se mantenían de rodilla a sus pies.

-Que este día sea marcado en la historia de los Malfoy y que cada año en este día nuestro contrato sea recordado por la misma ofrenda. -Hermione se puso de pie y con sus colmillos abrió una pequeña herida en sus muñeca donde dejo fluir su sangre hasta caer en la copa en donde minutos atrás había estado la sangre de su nuevos sirvientes y se las ofreció.- beban de mi sangre sin ningún temor. No les afectara solo es parte de nuestro pacto.

Nicolás tomo la copa y bebió un sorbo al igual que su esposa que luego le dio unas gotas a un dormido Abraxas. Hermione sonrió ampliamente con una sonrisa que se extendió a lo largo y ancho de la mansión provocando nuevas dentro y fuera de esta.

Y así los Malfoy firmaron un pacto que Hermione se encargaría de recordarles años tras años en los cuales tomaría habilidades mágicas debidas aquel pacto. Era un trato justo. Ella les había perdonado la vida y le ofrecía protección a cambio de todas las generaciones Malfoy como sus sirvientes y su sangre como muestra de su lealtad hacia ella.

Hermione vio crecer Abraxas transformarse en adolecente. Estuvo allí viendo cuando fue a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez. Estuvo allí cuando se cumplió su mayoría de edad. Lo vio cambiar de un joven orgulloso, prejuicioso y arrogante a un acecino y fiel a una causa a la cual Hermione no le encontraba sentido. Estuvo allí cuando Abraxas se caso con su esposa Leonor. Cuando nació su primer hijo y cuando Nicolás murió a mano de aquel a quien su hijo seguía fervientemente. Estuvo también cuando Andrómeda dio su último suspiro tomando su mano negándose a ver a su hijo y en lo que se había convertido. Y tambien estuvo cuando Abraxas agonizaba moribundo a causa de un hechizo en medio de la guerra.

Y aun recuerda como él le suplico por su vida. Como el pidió ser uno de ellos. Y Hermione a un recuerda su rotunda negativa. Ella había visto como el se había transformado en un monstruo. Como las ansias de poder lo habían corrompido y transformarlo en un ser más repugnante que los de su clase, porque el acecinaba por placer y no por necesidad como ella lo hacía ella para ese entonces. Ella se negó a darle más poder y la inmortalidad. Ella ya tenía a un nuevo Malfoy que proteger y ese era Lucios. Ella continuaría el pacto y no interferiría en la muerte de Abraxas como tantas beses había hecho para mantenerlo con vida y fuera de todo peligro. Tambien cuido de Leonor hasta que ella padeció de una enfermedad extraña. Pero como lo había dicho aquel día no intervendría en muertes que fueran provocadas por causas naturales así que dejo tambien morir a Leonor.

Hermione conocía a Tom Riddle y sus andanzas él le ofreció un pacto al cual ella se negó rotundamente, ella no podía ser engañada por aquella falsa sonrisa, por aquel ser manipulador y más oscuro que ella misma y su Artemis. Incluso su maldad no tenia limite. Y ella no le concedió más poder a un ser tan retorcido y corrompido por la oscuridad. Voldemort como se hacía llamar era uno de tantos ilusos que se dejo seducir por la magia oscura. Por la oscuridad y la maldad que le ofrecía tantas promesas que nunca serian cumplidas.

Lucios creció y Hermione lo vigilaba de lejos siempre mandaba Artemis por su sangre como parte de pacto. Y sus órdenes como siempre lo fueron por Nicolás y Abraxas eran obesidad por Lucios que solo había visto a Hermione durante su niñez unas cinco veces. Hermione estuvo presente el día en que la cuarta generación de los Malfoy bajo sus órdenes izo acto de presencia. Estuvo vigilando como lo había hecho con el nacimiento de Lucios el de Draco Malfoy su siguiente sirviente.

Hermione se mecía aburrida en un columpio en una mansión antigua victoriana. En esa en donde había hecho el pacto con la familia Malfoy ese día Draco cumplía cuatro años de edad. Miro la luna estaba roja como en aquel día cuando los lobos lo atacaron. Sintió una ráfaga mínima de aire cuando cuatro presencia se acercaron en diferentes direcciones. Sonrió y dio un salto quedando a unos metros de distancia de aquella presencia con Artemis a un costado mostrando sus colmillos amenazaste.

-¡Tranquila hermanita!. Hemos venido a sacarte de tu aburrimiento. –se escucho una voz conocida para Hermione que giro su cabeza para ver a su hermano a unos centímetros de su rostro sonriendo con aquella sonrisa que le ponían los pelos de punta.

-¡Así!. –pregunto sonriendo burlona tambien mirando a su otro hermano que ahora se mecía en el columpio donde ella segundos atrás había estado sentada.

-Sí. –afirmo Samuel mientras su zorra Electra movía su cola entre aun lado de su hermano.

-Y como pretenden hacer algo como eso. Y les abierto que no quiero asistir a ninguna fiesta ni orgía. Mi hermano mayor se los ha prohibido. –Hermione se estremeció al recodar como sus hermanos habían tratado de quitarle el aburrimiento haciendo una fiesta en su honor. Por suerte Estefan había ido a visitarlos y casi castra a los gemelos cuando descubrió lo que pretendían que ella hiciera en aquella fiesta. Motivo por el cual sus hermanos estuvieron una temporada alejados de ella.

-Ni nos los recuerde peque. – ambos fingieron temblar ante el recuerdo.

-Pero no se trata de eso. – Sebastián paro de mercarse y miro a su hermana fijamente mientras Hermes se posaba sobre su hombro.

-En lo absoluto. –termino Samuel caminando hasta su hermano pasando por un lado de su hermana que los seguía con la mirada escudriñándolos en busca de algunas de sus trampas.

- ¿Y bien de que se trata entonces?. –pregunto tras un suspiro sus hermanos eran difícil de leer cuando tomaban esa pose de secreto que la asustaban.

-Querida Hermione hemos venido a jugar a las casitas contigo. – hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo dejando a una Hermione con las cejas alzadas y un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-¡Están locos!. La vejes le está pegando duro. – suspiro y les dio la espalda no estaba de humor para sus jueguitos. Había cosas más importantes que hacer como volver a leer los libros de hechicería.

- No seas cruel aun somos hermosos y las arugas no se notan.- Hermione se güiro con seño fruncido y los miro uno al frente al otro como si trataran de un espejo asiendo los mimos movimientos revisando sus ojos y cuello en busca de alguna arruga.

-Enserio yo no diría lo mismo verdad Artemis. –Hermione adorno su rostro con una sonrisa malvada y miro a su lobo que asentía con la cabeza fervientemente, Hermes giro su rostro un poco asqueado de la actitud de su compañero y Electra solo sonrió pasando su cola por la pierna de Samuel.

-Bien bien. No nos atormentes con la edad y acepta. – Sebastián de un rápido movimiento ya estaba al lado de Hermione colocando su brazo en los hombros de esta ante un celoso Artemis que se metió entre los dos.

-Estamos muy grandecitos para jugar a las casitas. –fue la respuesta de Hermione quitándose el brazo de su hermano a la vez que Samuel colocaba el del ocupando los hombros de Hermione mirando Artemis con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Pero será divertido. Tú serás nuestra hija. Sebastián será el padre y yo la madre. – alego con estrellitas en los ojos ante una asustada Hermione.

-¿Es enserio Samuel?. –preguntó temerosa.

-Sí. Viviremos en el mundo humano. Tú te transformaras en una dulce niña y nosotros en unos responsables padres que cuidan de su pequeño retoño. – hablo con alegría como si estuviera imaginando la escena.

-Hablare con Estefan. Ustedes están mal. –fue la respuesta de Hermione separándose de sus hermanos un poco asustada.

-Tienes miedo de no poder con el juego. – la pico Sebastián con mirada maliciosa abrazando ahora a Samuel que asentía con la cabeza fervientemente.

-No caeré en tus trampas Sebastián. ¿Por qué no le piden a nuestra hermana que sea su hija?. –pregunto con astucia sonriendo ante la posibles torturas que le aria su hermana mayor a ese pal.

-¡Estás loca!, ¿sabes lo que nos aria si le propusiéramos tal juego?. – pregunto alarmado Samuel mirando a su hermana como si la que estuviera loca fuera ella y no ellos a proponerle aquella idea tan descabellada.

-Si los desmembraría lentamente. Y los dejaría fuera de la mansión por cien años como mínimo. – dijo algo pensativa mirando las estrellas que brillaban con más intensidad esa noche…

-Si nos dejaría en la fría noche sin una cobija y camina caliente para pasar la noche. – dramatizo de nuevo Samuel. Lo cual izo que Hermione se preguntara ¿porque sus hermanos no estudian actuación o se dedicaban a ello?. Lo tenían todo para ser famosos y así la dejarían en paz por lo menos un siglo.

-Y no te olvides de la leche caliente y su beso de buenas noches en la frente. – sí y seguían con sus mentes infantiles, ¿porque sus hermanos la castigaban a ellos con esos dos idiotas…?

-¡Ya pal de idiotas!. ¿Díganme porque quieren jugar conmigo algo así? –pregunto curiosa. Después de todo siempre le gustaba estar informada de lo que hacían ese pal. Se sentía responsable de mantenerlos a salvo de sus propias locuras.

-Estamos aburridos y se nos ocurrió que podíamos fastidiar un rato a Estefan con nuestro juego infantil.

Sonrieron imaginándose a su hermano queriéndolos despellejarlos vivos por involucrar a Hermione en sus juegos.

-Y baya que lo van a molestar. – concordó Hermione suspirando.

-¿Bueno aceptas?. –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo como niños pequeños.

-¡No ni loca!. –dio un paso atrás ante la repentina cercanía de ese pal. -No quiero ser el hazme reír de nuestra sociedad.

Les dio la espalda dispuesta a irse a la biblioteca de donde no debió salir para encontrarse con esos idiotas y sus ridículos juegos.

-Pero hermanita podrás ir a Hogwarts. –los pensamientos y lento caminal de Hermione se detuvieron abruptamente ante la sola mención del colegio mas prestigioso de toda gran Bretaña. Hogwarts era un sueño para ella.

-¿Que has dicho?. –pregunto aun sin asumir bien aquellas palabras.

-Si Samuel y yo te transformaremos con tu ayuda claro está en una humana temporal. Podrás moverte como humana, comer y expresarte como una. Borraremos tus recuerdos para que sea más creíble y no te preocupes no perderás tus poderes Artemis los podrá cuidar y protegerte como siempre. –hablo entusiasmado Sebastián viendo que comenzaban a enredar a Hermione en sus telas de araña. En ese momento le agradecía el consejo de Hermes que miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

-Aun así es muy peligro para mí aceptar ese juego. –alego Hermione pesando en todos los pro y contra, la cual iba ganando todo lo que perjudicaría aquel juego sin sentido de sus hermanos.

-¿Aque le temes?. –la pico de nuevo Samuel sonriendo. Su hermanita ya había caído sin darse cuenta en su trampa.

-Tenemos muchos enemigos hermano. – Hermione resoplo argumentando una de sus tantas preocupaciones. No podían dejarle todos los trabajos a sus dos hermanos mayores y los únicos que podían parar las locuras de los Samuel y Sebastián.

-Lo sé por ello Artemis te va estar cuidando desde las sombres. Y todos los lugares de la tierra hay sombra Hermione así que nunca estarás sola. Donde haiga oscuridad estaremos nosotros protegiéndote. –por primera vez ambos se mostraron serios.

El motivo de aquel juego era para cumplir una promesa por ello sus hermanos no se molestarían porque ellos ya estaban enterados y habían decidido que ese era el momento más oportuno para que Hermione entendiera un poco más a los humanos y sus necesidades.

-Está bien. Jugare. –dijo resignada, aun le quedaban muchos argumentos para no aceptar ese juego ridículo que le proponían sus hermanos, pero ante la posibilidad de ir a Hogwarts no podía hacer nada. A demás estaba tambien aburrida.

-¡Esa es nuestra hermana!. –exclamaron alegres haciendo miles de planes hablando a una velocidad casi vertiginosa.

-Pero no le causemos tantos problemas al pobre de Estefan. – los freno Hermione que no quería ser una carga mas para su pobre hermano que ya tenía suficiente con el pal de niños frente a ella para ahora ella tambien comportase de una forma inapropiada e infantil.

-No te preocupes hermanita todo está planificado. –sonrieron los dos, lo cual izo que Hermione dudara de su respuesta. Pensando en nuevos motivos para negarse aquel juego.

Años después una sonriente niña de once años con cabellos alborotados y aun en pijama bajaba las escaleras con una carta hecha de pergamino amarillento y una letra fina y elegante escrita por pluma y tinta negra. La niña corría hacia su padre y madre que la esperaban para dar inicio a su desayuno en una amplia meza para doce personas.

-¡Mamá… Papá! –grito sin poder contener su amplia sonrisa donde unos hermosos dientes algo grandes pero de un color perla lo cual hacía que aquella sonrisa resplandeciera aun mas ante su alegría incontenible.

-¿Que sucede querida? –pregunto una mujer de ojos almendrados y cabello rubios ondulados que caían hasta sus hombros sostenido con un hermoso broche azul con pequeñas lagrimas brillantes.

-A llegado una carta de un colegió que dice ser de magia y hechicería y se llama Hogwarts. ¿Saben cual es? ¿En dónde queda?. –pregunto sin respirar ante la emoción de dicho colegio que le informaba que contaba con una plaza para asistir el nuevo curso que se daría inicio el primero de septiembre.

-Me temo querida que no de que estás hablando. – hablo con gentileza la mujer mientras ponía una mano sobre su desordenado cabello que parecía la melena de un león.

-¡De esto mamá!. Me la trajo una lechuza. ¡Comprendes una lechuza mensajera mamá!. – la pequeña no paraba de sonreír y gritar ante la mirada de su padre que mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios al verla tan alegre.

-Pareces estar muy feliz por eso. – hablo el hombre llevándose una taza de té a los labios mirando con la niña asentía con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si siento que debo ir. –susurro pegando la carta a su pecho donde su corazón latía con ferocidad ante las emociones que experimentaba en ese momento.

-Creo que primero debemos obtener información de ese colegio. – el hombre se puso de pie mostrando su bien dotado cuerpo y aquella masculinidad que dejaban a las mujeres a su alrededor con la boca hecha aguas. Sus ojos azules eran una galaxia y sus cabello castaño eran tan lizo y sedosos que en algunas ocasiones cuando el viento lo desordenaba le daban un toque rebelde que dejaban a las vecinas sin aires en los pulmones.

-Si estoy de acuerdo. – concordó la mujer sonriendo mientras la niña daba brinquitos de emoción por al redor de sus padres que sonreían abrazados por la felicidad de su amada Hermione. Una hermosa damita.

Semanas más tarde Hermione sonriendo alegremente subía al expreso Hogwarts conociendo a niños con sus mismos talento y otros que ya se habían maravillados con el colegio mas prestigioso de toda Europa.

Y fue allí dentro del imponte Hogwarts fue llamada por la profesora Macgonadall y donde su travesía como la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley dio comienzo cuando el sombrero seleccionador grito imponente Gryffindor ocasionando una amplia sonrisa en Hermione y una estruendosa bienvenida por parte de los miembros de su casa. Antes de tomar haciendo en la mesa vio aquellos ojos grises pertenecientes a un Malfoy. Los ojos de Draco Malfoy sentado en la mesa de Slytherin rodeado de venenosas serpientes mirándola fijamente.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno este es un regalo de navidad y un adelanto de un proyecto que tengo… espero que sea bien aceptado como las otras historias… **

**Ustedes decidirán si la historia vale la pena ser continuada… **

**Bueno chicos espero sus comentarios…**

**Los quiere mucho**

**.**

**.**

**Yuuki Kuchiki **


	2. Chapter 2 El regreso a las tinieblas

"**Capitulo 2"**

Estaba temblando. Mi cuerpo se estremecía y no era a causa de frio. Era a causo de lo que había hecho. Era a causa de ver como todo aquello que creía correcto era más que una invención mía y de un estúpido juego al que accedí jugar años atrás… estaba temblando por descubrir que todo lo que había vivido y la vida que había vivido era una falsa.

Había descubierto la verdad que ellos; mis hermanos se hacían pasar por mis padres ocultándose tan bien de mis ojos limitados.

Yo era… yo era un vampiro que jugaba a ser humana. Una vampiresa que pretendía tener una vida humana…

Irónico no, jugaba a ser el alimento de mi misma especie. Yo era repugnante… tantos años de una lucha constante contra un ser despreciable que jugaba a ser dios decidiendo quien vivía y quien no, que era merecedor de usar una varita y quien era merecedor de la magia que fluía entre mis venas malditas. Y resulta que el muy maldito tenía razón. Yo había robado la magia, la magia que recorría mi cuerpo inmortal era la de los Malfoy obtenida por un pacto de sangre.

Que ruin había sido en el pasado.

Jugando a mi conveniencia tomando la vida de los seres humanos esos a los que había defendido por tanto tiempo como un juego.

Que contradictora era mi existencia.

Aun así allí estaba sumida en la oscuridad de cuatro paredes donde hacían ya dos meses estaba encerrada. Había culminado la guerra en mundo mágico. Había pasado siete maravillosos años en compañía de aquellos que consideraba hermanos, parte de su familia. Familia que nunca los aceptaría porque para los vampiros los humanos ya bien sean muggles o magos eran seres inferiores. Le gustaría ver la cara de Tom en ese momento… aunque estaba segura que él me reconoció cuando se dio lugar a la última batalla dentro de los muros del gran castillo Hogwarts el cual se encontraba en ese momento en reconstrucción al igual que gran parte del mundo mágico.

Hermione se paro aun temblando de aquel piso frio igual que su cuerpo. Su piel había vuelto a ser de aquel color blanco pálido como hojas de cebolla casi tranparente. Sus venas se podían divisar cuando la luz de la vela la tocaba con sus débiles llamas. Sus hermanos tenían razón; beber la sangre de su padre la volvía más antigua, más anciana… su cabello volvía a ser suaves rulos tan largos como las noches… sus ojos se tornaban igual que el carmín haciendo juego con sus labios carnosos.

Su nariz continúo siendo respingada y sus cejas volvieron hacer perfectos arcos delgados…

Camino hasta su ventana donde podía ver la luna roja esa que vigilaba su sacrilegio, esa testigo de sus pecados, esa testigo de sus deseos de sangre y testigo de sus asesinatos… se había negado… Merlín era testigo de los muchos días que había estado negándose a sesear su sed. Pero no lo había logrado su necesidad fue más fuerte que su voluntad. Y por ello temblaba mientras sus hermosas mejillas pálidas eran manchadas por las lágrimas de sangre.

Había vuelto a matar, había vuelto a ser un monstruo. Ella era una vestía bajo la piel hermosa de una adolecente de 16 años eternos… bajo la piel de un ángel caído.

Aun seguía preguntándose cual había sido los verdaderos motivos de sus hermanos para planear aquel juego que ahora la torturaba. ¿Acaso era un castigo por parte de ellos?.

Miro por encima de su hombro aquellos cinco cuerpos sin vida, en su recamara con asco, con repulsión.

Paso su mirada en Artemis que no daba señal de querer moverse de la puerta quieto como una gárgola vigilando cada uno de sus pasos con sus ojos platas.

-Desaparece esos cuerpos de mi vista, no soporto ver lo que he hecho. –ordene con firmeza aunque mi cuerpo temblaba. Ver aquellas personas grotescamente con el horror pintados en sus rostros era una tortura.

-¿Qué clase de ridiculez es esa ama?, usted no puede tener remordimiento de seres inferiores, ¿cómo puede tener remordimiento de nuestro alimento? Todo es parte de una cadena sin fin. Los humanos se comen a los animales y los frutos quedad la naturaleza, los animales se comen entre ellos, se comen a los humanos, plantas y frutos, y la cadena sigue y sigue hasta que la tierra termina devorando el resto de lo que queda de aquellas criaturas. Es el siclo de vida, solo que nosotros somos seres que no podemos ser devorados por la tierra. Nos alimentamos, saciamos nuestras necesidades y no hay que tener remordimiento a la hora de matar, ¿o es que acaso los humanos sienten remordimiento cuando se como un animal o el pan? – escuche como preguntaba aquella pregunta con burla en susurrante y tranquila voz sin moverse de su posición.

-No, pero aun así los humanos son seres pensantes, sienten, sufren, amar, sienten dicha y alegría. Yo puedo sentirlo a pesar de que no soy un ser vivo.- susurre, sabía que tenía razón, aquellas personas que había acecinado tenían familias que los amaban y se preocupaba por ellos, familia que esperaba su regreso. Esas familias que perdieron alguien importante por la sed de un ser maldito como ella. como no sentir remordimiento, cuando ella había visto el dolor de las personas cuando espera a alguien que no regresara apangándose a una farsa esperanza que solo los tortura hasta el punto de hacerlos masoquistas. Sin embargo el dolor seguía ahí en el fondo de sus corazones anhelantes.

…

-¡Y acaso los animales no!.- las palabras de Artemis sacaron a Hermione de sus cavilaciones.- Porque te recuerdo ama Hermione que a pesar que estoy atrapado en el eterno cuerpo de un lobo puedo percibir emociones en los animales incluso hasta los insignificantes insectos.- Artemis movió su cola lentamente sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Hermione que aun parecían perdidos en la lejanía de sus pensamientos.

-¡Aun así!. –protesto Hermione. Ella no aceptaba matar. No podía asesinar para seguir existiendo, y allí en ese punto era donde sus dos vidas, sus emociones como humana y la falta de estas como vampiresa luchaban por tomar el control de su cuerpo. Era en ese punto donde se generaba las contradicciones y la agonía de Hermione por encontrar su verdadera identidad.

-Sé lo que trata de decirme y comprendo su angustia, su dolor en este caso. Pero debo decirle que si sigue pensando en ello puede perder la razón y llegar hasta el punto de la locura. Recuerde ama que la rueda del destino güira despiadadamente así que no destruyas sus frágiles ruedas de cristal que representan tu estabilidad emocional.

Hermione se quedó quieta frete a gran ventanal mirando el infinito de aquella noche estrellada. Las últimas palabras de Artemis eran las primeras que le había dicho cuando ambos se habían aliado en la oscuridad para ser fieles compañeros aunque el lobo la traba como ama, y el motivo era por el extenso conocimiento de Hermione y su alma que aun no era corrompida del todo, aunque había cometido el peor pecado. Matar a los seres humanos. Aquellos que en un tiempo habían sido sus hermanos. Artemis desapareció junto con los cuerpos exprimidos de aquellos desdichados que habían calmado la sed de Hermione de todos aquellos años donde solo se había alimentado de pequeños sorbos que nunca tocaron su boca.

Hermione siguió mirando aquella larga y a la vez corta noche perdida en sus recuerdos, esos recuerdos que la torturaban, los recuerdos de cuando creyó ser humana, los recuerdos de aquel día en sexto año en su querido y añorado Hogwarts.

Todo ocurrió en aquella mañana de octubre.

Como todos los días se había levantado temprano para iniciar con sus clases y ganar una jugosa cantidad de puntos para su casa.

Ese día no había reparado en su calendario, algo que le solía suceder en esa fecha.

31 de octubre el día del pacto.

El pacto que le dio la magia y la oportunidad de seguir existiendo a la familia Malfoy.

Hermione se miro al espejo del baño que compartía con sus compañeras de habitación. El espejo solo le podía ofrecer su reflejo. Pero había algo que le inquietaba a Hermione de aquel reflejo. Seguía teniendo la apariencia desde su cumpleaños número 16 como si su tiempo se había detenido a pesar que solo faltaba pocos meses para cumplir los 17. Su piel estaba un poco más pálida y su cabello más domable, sus rasgos faciales estaban acentuando y su figura era más parecida a la de una barbie a pesar de su anemia.

Hermione salió de baño con una gran sonrisa sin percatarse que unos segundos ojos plata se divisaron en el espejo al igual que un tono rojizo alrededor de sus iris.

Tomo su bolso bajo a su sala común donde solo estaban unos dos madrugadores hablando mientras unos de ellos bostezaba, Hermione sonrió y camino hasta la puerta de la sala común y abandono la cálida torre tras saludad a la señora gorda guardiana de la puerta de Gryffindor.

Casi corrió hasta la biblioteca. Necesita consultar uno de los libros de pociones ya que era la primera clase que le tocaba ese día. Ya se imaginaba la cara de Ron cuando se percatara que ese día era viernes, el muy despistado hasta los días de la semana se le olvidaban.

Cuando entro a la biblioteca esta estaba desolada como ya se lo imaginaba. Camino rápidamente al pasillo donde reposaban los sagrados libros de pociones sin perder tiempo en busca de aquel libro. Le tomo unos pocos minutos encontrarlo. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se sentó sobre una de las amplias mesas cerca de hala prohibido donde un amplio ventanal dejaban ver los rayos naranja del alba.

Busco en el índice del libro el nombre de aquella poción en la que trabajarían en ese día. Una poción que no estaba dentro del plan de estudio pero que estaba segura que tratarían en ese día, ya que slugood había hecho algunas insinuaciones en clases las cuales ella pudo percatarse.

Tras una hora de intenso repaso de lo que ya se sabía se dirigió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al gran comedor para tomar su desayuno; ya su cuerpo se lo exigía. Tomo su desayuno junto a Harry y Ron que protestaba sobre lo injusto y cruel que era la vida con ellos al obligarlos a tener dos horas seguidas de pociones con los Slytherins. Sus hábitos alimenticios terminaban como siempre asqueando a Hermione quien evito mirarlo mientras ingería sus alimentos que curiosamente no calmaban su ansiedad de alimentarse, incluso crecía mas su apetito, pero se negaba darle más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a comer durante el desayuno: una tostada con mermelada y un taza de café tibia.

Tras unos minutos se fueron a pociones con pasos acelerados ya que como una maldición constate siempre se les hacia tarde para esa materia sin importar lo temprano que se levantaran y la culpa la tenia Ron y su estomago que era un poso sin fin.

Cuando tomaron asientos en sus respectivos asientos entro el profesor slugood que para suerte de Gryffindor no era igual de injusto que Snepe y no le quitaba puntos por respirar en sus mazmorras… les saludo con su exagerada cordialidad pidiéndoles amablemente que abrieran su libros de pociones en la pagina 387 donde aparecía el nombre la poción que se prepararía ese día y sus ingredientes.

Con un movimiento de la varita del profesor de pociones una serie de instrucciones aparecieron en el pizarrón detrás de el.

La poción era restabilizadora de sangre.

Hermione repaso mentalmente los ingredientes ya repasado en la biblioteca con anterioridad. Puso su cardero a la temperatura indicada y comenzó a trabajar en la poción sola como siempre. No le gustaba tener compañeros de trabajo en esa clase. Cualquier la llamaría egoísta y de las miles de formas que habían para denominar a una persona como ella que le gustaba que sus pociones salieran a la perfección. Y adornar su amplio y perfectas notas con un extraordinario y no un simple aceptable con el que se conformaba la gran mayoría de sus compañeros.

Comenzó a gregal los ingredientes uno a uno. Y este comenzaba a tener un color oscuro casi purpura, solo le faltaba poco para que estuviera listo, solo tenía que seguir moviéndola en sentido contrario del reloj por dos minutos mas y agregarle la sabia roja del árbol drago.

A pesar de que siempre estar rebosando de energías ese día en especiar Hermione se sentía un poco agotada. Tenía mucha sed, pero estaba segura que no era de agua. Deseaba, ansiaba beber algo, pero no sabía aun que era ese algo.

Miro de nuevo su poción un poco mareada, su piel estaba cada vez más pálida y fría. Tomo el recipiente con la sabia de drago y la agrego lentamente a la poción.

Removió la poción por otros tres minutos en el sentido del reloj como movimientos lentos mientras la poción burbujeaba lentamente.

El olor de aquella poción atraía a Hermione de una forma incomprensible. Ya que Neverlli estaba casi desmayado por el olor a sangre.

Hermione acerco un poco su rostro para al cardero mientras apagaba el fuego embriagándose con aquel aroma que la drogaba de una forma inimaginable. Cerró sus ojos y sintió algo dentro de ella latente que le pedía que bebiera aquella poción ardiente. Su garganta se cerraba y sus músculos se tensaban. Se inclino poco a poco y tomo el cardero ardiente entre sus manos sin sentir como este quemaba su frágil piel, no sentía dolor solo la necesidad de probar aquella poción que dominaba sus sentidos.

El profesor Slugood que impresionaba las pociones de sus estudiante mesa por mesa mirando su trabajo de grupo se detuvo abruptamente mientras miraba reprobatoriamente el cardero de Pansy que miraba frustrada aquel color negro que no cambiaba a pesar de lo meticulosa que había sido a la hora de agregar los ingredientes a la poción. El profesor se apresuro hacia Hermione mirando a la chica pálida como si estuviera poseída por algo tomar el cardero con sus manos desnuda mientras este aun estaba endemoniadamente caliente.

La clase de pociones quedo en silencio al ver como el profesor rechoncho apresurarse hacia Hermione tratando de que esta se detuviera. Pero como si una fuerza extraña se tratara un fuerte campo de energía bloqueo el paso al viejo profesor.

El cardero quemo los labios de Hermione quien no sintió dolor alguno. La joven prefecta tomo el primer sorbo de aquella poción que quemo su garganta como lava hirviente cerro sus ojos disfrutando de aquel sabor. Y comenzó a beber con ansiedad. Con desesperación bebió hasta la última gota de su poción que a pesar de la cantidad no saciaba aquella extraña necesidad de beber más y más. Dejo caer el cardero sobre la mesa y como si despertara de un sueño sintió el dolor de sus manos las levanto hasta ponerla frente a sus ojos y lo que vio la dejo perpleja… las quemaduras a pesar del intenso dolor comenzaban a sanar lentamente pero lo estaban haciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Hermione escuchaba los comentarios de sus compañeros y sobre todo las insistentes llamadas que le hacían Harry y Ron preocupados por ella. Hermione dejo que una lágrima rodeara su mejilla y cayó de rodillas lentamente para luego caer en los brazos de la oscuridad y la inconsciencia.

Y esa fue la confirmación de que algo no estaba bien con ella. Que ella no era una bruja normar.

Esa noche cuando despertó en la enfermería creyó ver un gran lobo vigilándola con sus enormes ojos plata, pero lo atribuyo a una ilusión causada por su cerebro agotado.

Trato de apartar un molesto mechón de cabello que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo cuando sintió un repentino dolor por el movimiento brusco de su mano donde una pequeña mariposa estaba conectada a un cable que daba a una bolsa de sangre.

No le dio importancia desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a las transfusiones de sangre, lo que no entendía era como había llegado a la enfermería, lo último que recuerda era que había concluido con su poción y de aquel extraño olor que le daba una extraña sensación. Solo eso. Pensó por largos minutos que había ocurrido. Miro mejor sus manos inconscientemente como si buscara algo en ellas, pero no había nada.

Hermione suspiro… y miro la luna que estaba roja. A los lejos podía oír una suave melodía, y recordó que fecha era… era la noche de brujas… ese año había caído un día viernes… suspiro ella no tenía pensado asistir a la fiesta que se celebraba esa noche en el gran comedor, pero aun así deseo estar con sus amigos.

…

Hermione miro el bosque por largos minutos. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió otra presencia en su habitación. Había estado tan enfrascada en aquellos recuerdos que no había sentido la llegada de Pandora quien la miraba desde uno de los tantos sillones que amueblaban su habitación.

-Has tomado una decisión. –pregunto la sedosa voz de aquella peligrosa de mirada letal.

Hermione se giro lentamente para hacerle frente a su hermana quien acariciaba a su hermoso fénix que reposaba sobre sus piernas, suspiro y camino hasta su cama y tomo asiento en ella.

-Creo que sería conveniente que regresara. Debo hacerlo ya que ellos sufrirán si desparezco de esta forma. Todos han sufrido grandes pérdidas y no quiero cuásar más dolor. Solo estaré por unos meses nada más. Sé que mis cartas no les son suficientes. Quieren verme. Quieren hablarme. Harry y Ron aun me necesitan. Por ello hablare con Estefan y pediré su autorización para seguir en el colegio de magia y hechicería. –Hermione miro de nuevo aquel cielo estrelladlo mostrando tristeza en aquellos ojos fríos, esos ojos que no podían tener emociones, que debían estas vacios. Pero ella era diferente, siempre había sido así. Pandora decidió romper aquel silencio.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente deseas Hermione? En ese colegio estarás rodeada de humanos. Aun necesitas beber mucha sangre para que tu cuerpo se estabilice, no creo que lo logres en una semana si te sigues negando alimentarte. Sé que en estos momentos estas confundida y que estas atravesando por una dura batalla donde las dos Hermione luchan por seguir existiendo, luchan por dominar. Aun así querida hermana debes tomar un camino. Debes decidir quién quieres ser. Si la Hermione vampiresa; mi hermana. O la Hermione quien fue creada por un juego, esa Hermione humana que siente, ama y odia. Sin embargo la decisión que tomes no afectara el aprecio que sentimos por ti. Solo recuerda elegir con sabiduría. –pandora se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta para retirarse aun manteniendo a su demonio acompañante entre sus brazos.

-Hermana yo quería…

-No Hermione… no hay posibilidad de repetir la misma técnica que hicieron nuestros hermanos. Solo funciona una sola vez en un vampiro. Esta vez debes tomar apariencia humana por ti misma. Aunque es muy arriesgado para ti debido a tu condición. Tendrás que alimentarte a diario ya que la transformación requiere de mucha sangre. Por ello te pregunto Hermione ¿esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres regresar a esa falsa que fueron esos años en los que creíste ser humana? ¿Quieres seguir pretendiendo algo que no eres, algo que nunca podrás ser? ¿Tanto es tu amor por esos seres inferiores?

Hermione bajo su cabeza y apuño sus manos temblorosas, sus colmillos chirriaron ante la presión de su mandíbula.

-Es que no lo entiendes, para todos esos años no fueron una falsa, los lazos que hice, esas amistades, esos recuerdos no fueron una falsa. Yo realmente los viví… los sentí. Por ello asistiré a Hogwarts y me despidiere de todos ellos correctamente. Le diré a dios a todo por la seguridad de todos aquellos a los que quiero. Por ello hermana… por ello quiero que me apoyes y apeles a favor de mi solicitud cuando me presente ante mi hermano.

Hermione se paró de su mullida cama mirando a su hermana suplicante.

-Eres una vampiresa muy noble Hermione. Tu existencia es la más contradictoria con la que me topado en todos estos siglos de existencias. Solo te deseare suelte. –Pandora tomo el serojo de la puerta dispuesta a marcharse cuando un susurro de Hermione le detuvo.

-Gracias. –fue la corta palabra de gratitud de Hermione pero que sin duda escondía muchas emociones y sobre todo el agradecimiento por ser un poco comprendida.

-Y una cosa más. –pandora no se güiro a ver a su hermana, solo abrió la puerta.

-Sí.

-Aliméntate correctamente. Te vez horrible. –y tras esas palabras Pandora abandono la habitación con pasos silenciosos dejando a Hermione en la oscuridad de su habitación, sola y con su alma llena de remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por las vidas que arrebataría para mantenerse de aquellas personas que consideraba sus familias.

Pero antes debía visitar la mansión de aquellos quienes le servían desde hacía más de dos generaciones.

Ya era hora de hablar con Lucios Malfoy.

Necesitaba su sangre.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaaa!**

**Bueno es que muchas personas están esperando la continuación de esta historia. Y bien aquí esta… espero que no estén enojados conmigo…**

**En fin quiero agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios: **

**Lunatico0030**

**China lop32**

**Caroone**

**Alee Malfoy Cullen**

**Btvs22**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Amy-tsubasa**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia…**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	3. Chapter 3 LAGRIMA DE SANGRE

**Luna Roja **

**Capítulo III**

**Lagrima de sangre**

Lo que en un tiempo había sido un palacio imponente y lleno de maravillosos tesoros ahora era un palacios en ruina. Aquellos tesoros que lo habían cateterizado ahora eran más que trastes viejos… si el gran palacio Malfoy ahora estaba en ruinas, había perdido esa gloria que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado mantener y enorgullecerse sus habitantes durante siglos y siglos.

Aun así, en esos momentos después de unos meses de que había terminando aquella guerra sangrienta y que la mansión fuera una de las bases de los mortificas alojando en sus imponentes paredes al que no debe ser nombrado, aun así. La mansión seguía mostrándose imponente aun con aquel aire lúgubre y tenebroso debido a la magia oscura que fue practicada en ella.

La gótica mansión seguía en silencio. La familia Malfoy contaba con solo tres integrantes quienes cenaban en silencio. Solo se podía escuchar los cubiertos golpear el juego de bajilla de cristal. La mesa estaba rebosante de alientos dignos de un dios.

Dos candelabros con cuatro velas cada uno les brindaban la luz necesaria para ver aquellos alimentos que ingería lentamente.

Lucios estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, del lado derecho estaba sentada Narcisa y del izquierdo Draco.

Lucios tomo una copa de vino. Su rostro estaba un poco demacrado debido a todos esos meses intensos de lucha constante para sacar un poco el patrimonio y el honor de su familia el cual ya no era mucho.

Los arboles del bosque que rodeaba la mansión se mecieron todos al mismo tiempo y las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales del aquel comedor señorial danzaron como olas apagando las velas de uno de los candelabros y parte de las otras velas del segundo candelabro.

Lucios miro hacia el ventanal y allí dos pares de ojos que lo aterraron le miraban fijamente.

Lucios sintió como su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza y violencia. Su cuerpo se estremecía al tiempo que esa corrientes frías atravesaba su cuerpo tembloroso a causa del terror.

Hacía ya un año que él había visto aquellos ojos. Esos ojos fríos llenos de malicia, llenos de deseo de sangre y sobre todo vacios y carente de cualquier sentimiento. Esos ojos de los cuales había escuchado cientos de historias de su abuelo y padre.

Esos ojos a los que debía reverencial.

Y sin perder tiempo en divagar y comparar aquellos ojos con algún ser retorcido se levanto con movimientos pausados y sobre todo sin perder el temple y la elegancia en sus movimientos.

Narcisa y Draco miraron a Lucios y su rostro pálido y lleno de sorpresa mirando fijamente sin perder de vista la ventana por donde un viento frio que los hacía estremecer y le causaba un sentimiento de terror inigualable les invadía. Ambos miraron la ventana en busca de aquello que Lucios miraba con espanto.

Y fue allí que ambos pudieron ver un hermoso lobo con ojos plata mirarlos fijamente como si fiera una gárgola vigilante. Como si el fuero un depredador y ellos sus presas acorraladas.

No había nada de extraordinario en aquel lobo, en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión habían muchas manadas. Eran los animales favoritos de Draco. Pero lo extraño era que aquel lobo les causaba aquel terrible sentimiento. Era como estar en la presencia del que no debe ser nombrado. No esa sensación no se podría comparar con ese sentimiento de miedo. Este sentimiento era peor, mil beses peor. Porque con lord Voldemort sabias a qué atenerse, pero con esa extraña criatura que se atrevida al pisar la mansión Malfoy no sabían que esperar. Lo lógico sería lanzarle un hechizo y ahuyentarlo ya que no podían usar sus varitas para conjurar la maldición acecina. Pero ese método no podría usarlo ningún Malfoy ya que sus varitas tenían un hechizo que alertaría al ministerio de magia si ellos conjuraban alguna maldición imperdonable otorgándole así como premio un boleto sin retorno askaban, y ellos no estaban dispuesto a perder la poco libertad que les quedaba.

Las nubes eran arrastradas por el viento cubriendo la poca luz de la luna roja. Dejando en penumbras aquel comedor, cubriendo con su manto oscuro al lobo que simplemente se desvaneció en aire.

Narcisa y Draco tomaron sus varitas, no estaban dispuestos a correr ningún riesgo, aunque el lobo hubiera desaparecido antes sus ojos, aun así podía sentir su presencia, aquella extraña sensación que nublaba sus mentes, dominaba sus razones y sus cuerpos.

El lobo aulló y el aullido se pudo escuchar dentro de la mansión. Narcisa ahogo un gritillo de terror. Como lo había sospechado desde un principio aquel lobo era un ser mágico, un ser terroríficamente mágico. Y eso lo hacia un peligro eminente para su familia.

Draco se apresuro acercarse a su madre ya que su padre se encontraba en una especia de transe que no se preocupo por proteger a la única mujer en aquella mansión.

-¡Lucios… Lucios…! ¿Qué es ese lobo? ¿Por qué ha podido burlar la protección de la mansión tan facialmente? –Lucios miro a su esposa que era resguardada por Draco mientras mantenía su varita en alto manteniéndose en guardia.

Lucios suspiro comprendiendo el estado de alerta de su familia. El tambien lo estaría si no fuera reconocido aquel lobo y en el fondo le agradecía a Merlín que se fuera aparecido en esa forma y no la verdadera. No querría ni imaginase los problemas que le causarían a los nervios de su esposa. Y el que creía ingenuamente que sus únicas preocupaciones eran las económicas y restituir un poco de su honor perdido.

-No se preocupen. No les ocurrirá nada. El solo ha venido en busca de nosotros… debemos ir a un lugar en la mansión que ustedes no conocer. Un lugar que está prohibido para todo aquel que no sea un Malfoy.

Y sin esperar reacción alguna Lucios abandono el comedor con pasos largos y algo presurosos. No podía llegar tarde.

Después de tantos años ella estaba presente y exigía una audiencia. Estaba algo inquieto y asustado. Si el gran Lucios Malfoy sentía temor de aquella mujer. Esa mujer que solo había visto en contadas ocasiones y que ahora regresaba a su mansión y tambien había un sentimiento maligno dentro de el que empañaba sus otras emociones. Y ese sentimiento era ira. Si sentía ira porque ella los abandonado durante aquella guerra. Ella que tenía que proteger a los Malfoy. Pero que podía esperar de la mujer que dejo morir a su padre como un perro sarnoso.

Draco tomo la mano de su madre y sin decir palabra alguna se apresuro a seguir a su padre.

Draco se sentía extraño, esas sensaciones no eran un buen presagio. Aquel estado de su padre se lo había confirmado y ahora que lo veía mejor los retratos de algunos de sus familiares estaban vacios. Era algo sumamente extraño. A medida que avanzaba por aquellos pasillos que curiosamente daba aquella ala prohibida hasta para su padre que casi nunca se aventuraba por aquellos lugares, incluso los elfos le temían. Siempre creyó que ese lado de la mansión era donde se torturaban a sus enemigos, pero ese pensamiento lo descarto cuando su casa se volvió la base de aquellos mortifagos que incluso se negaban a vagar por aquel lugar. Solo Voldemort se atrevía a caminar por allí con insana tranquilidad.

Draco meneo su cabeza desechando aquellos pensamientos, debía dejar de pensar en los mortifagos y todo lo que estaba relacionado con ellos por los menos unas horas al día.

Narcisa se detuvo abruptamente asiendo que Draco trastabillara un poco.

Draco levanto la mirara para ver a su madre quien observaba con atención a su esposo.

Con manos temblorosas y el miedo a flor de piel Lucios estaba frente a una pared. Era de ladrillos negros y algo mohosos e húmedos.

Con una antorcha encendida. La única en aquel pasillo lúgubre.

Estaban dos metros bajo tierra. Para Draco eso no represento ninguna sorpresa. La mansión tenía cientos de cámaras subterráneas que había ido descubriendo a medida que crecía. Cuando era un niño y se escapaba de sus tutores para explorar y había descubierto gran parte de ellas y por supuesto tambien ese pasillo, aunque nunca se había adentrado en aquel lugar. Ni siquiera sabía que existiera esa pared frente a él.

Con la mano derecha desnuda Lucios la puso en cierto ladrillo que no tenía nada fuera de lo común. Solo era un ladrillo igual al resto. Eso pensaba Draco hasta que la mano de su padre comenzó a sangrar y fue debido a esas filosas agujas que salieron del ladrillo. Esas que solo se podían ver brillantes a causa de la luz de la antorcha.

Tras unos segundos el ruido de unas tuercas girando le dio a entender a Draco y a su madre que el muro rebelaría una puerta o se abriría como el muro que dividía el mundo mágico del muggle en el cardero chorreante. Pero ese ruido solo cedió aquel ladrillo que dejo ver un gran símbolo de oro con un sol y una luna entrelazados y con runas escritos a su alrededor y finos acabados de figuras que incluso Lucios no lograba definir con aquella escases de luz.

Lucios comenzó a girar el símbolo tres veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj y seis en el sentido contrario hasta que todos los picos en forma de estrella de aquel símbolo encajaron a la perfección. Durante unos segundos no se escucho nada salvo la respiración de los tres que era un poco agitada.

Y nuevo se escucharon tuercas, bisagras y cadenas en movimiento. Tambien pudieron captar movimiento bajos sus pies lo cual los asusto un poco. La pare comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, alabándose como unas persianas dejando ver un pasillo oscuro sin luz alguna lo cual perturbo a los tres Malfoy.

-Ya es hora de que conozcan a uno de los secretos de nuestra familia. –les aclaro Lucios dando el primer paso hacia lo desconocido para los otros dos miembros de la familia.

-Espera. –se apresuro Narcisa a tomar el brazo de su esposo algo angustiada por enfrentarse de nuevo a las artes oscura. Ella prefería estar alejada de todo aquello. No quería de nuevo caer en la desgracia. –Lucios… yo no quiero que nos arrastres a nuestro hijo y a mí de nuevo a las artes oscuras… yo no…

-En esta ocasión no tenemos opciones que elegir Narcisa. Al casarte conmigo comenzaste a formar parte de las artes oscuras. Siempre lo has sabido no es así. Los Malfoy siempre han estado rodeados por la magia negra y Draco al ser mi hijo sello su destino, no puedo hacer nada contra lo que me mis antecesores han hecho, salvo seguir con aquello que han jurado. Nuestro honor y supervivencia de nuestra familia depende de lo que veremos a continuación. –Lucios tomo la mano de Narcisa entro en la oscuridad llevándose consigo a la mujer que juro seguirlo hasta que la muerte tocara su puerta y la llevara con ella. Solo así se escaparía de sus garras y la maldad que lo rodeaba.

Draco siguió a sus padres sosteniendo con firmeza su varita. No se fiaba de aquella oscuridad, porque simplemente esta era absorbente, perturbante y sobre todo misteriosa. Esa oscuridad ocultaba algo o a alguien no lo sabía. Miro como su padre los guiaba con un lumux que por más que luchaba contra la oscuridad esta no cedía ni siquiera para ver en donde pisaban. Lo único que sabía Draco era que descendía y descendía tomando varias direcciones. En ese momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea en qué lugar se encontraba. Ya que las múltiples direcciones que habían tomando habían hecho que se desorientara. En aquel laberinto.

El pasillo oscuro llego a su fin cuando frente a ellos dos antorchas revelaban una nueva puerta imponente con dos gárgolas en forma de dragones custodiando la puerta, resguardando recelosamente aquel secreto.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente cuando Lucios se paro frente a ellas. Los dragones solo los miraban reconociéndolos como legítimos Malfoy.

Y con pasos lentos e inseguros aunque su porte orgulloso no lo demostraba se adentraron más en aquella oscuridad tenebrosa.

A medida que avanzaban velas iban apareciendo flotando en el aire mostrando un camino hasta un gran mueble de espaldar alto de oro y terciopelo rojo en lo alto de una escalinata.

Y a su alrededor cuatro grandes cuadros de los abuelos y padres de Lucios.

Aquellas pinturas recobraron vida cuando las velas frentes a ellos iluminaron sus cuadros.

Miraron con curiosidad a los Malfoy que se acercaban hasta aquella silla.

Draco devoraba todo a su al redor. Las paredes tenían una serie de escritos en runas que él no alcanzaba a descifrar, los grandes muro estaban decoraros con detalles hechos con su mismo material, no había duda que la arquitectura era magnifica, todo en aquella sala era lujosa y antigua, las alfombras valían una fortuna de eso estaba seguro y caminar sobre ella era como flotar. Y entonces Draco se maravillo al ver aquellos cofres llenos de lujosas joyas, monedas de oros, perlas y piedras preciosas. Toda esa riqueza podría mantener a salvo su familia de la ruina, con ella podría vivir hasta sus bisnietos sin preocuparse por trabajar. Ahora la pregunta que surgía en su cabeza era el porqué su padre no asía uso de aquella fortuna para salvar sus empresas de aquella ruina que los asechaba, que esperaba el. No entendía, no comprendía nada ni siquiera el motivo por el cual estaba en aquel templo.

Miro a su madre y comprendió que ella estaba admirando el lugar igual de sorprendida que el. Y fue en ese instante que Draco sintió la presencia escalofriante de aquel ser.

Artemis estaba parado frente a ellos, con sus ojos plata como la luna mirándolos fijamente mientras su cola se mecía lentamente.

Su expresión era burlona dejando ver sus largos y letales colmillos marfil. Y detrás de el sentada en aquella silla una criatura se comenzó a materializar lentamente.

El recinto se enfrió tanto que una espesa neblina cubrió los pies de la familia Malfoy.

Narcisa tomo la mano de su hijo algo temerosa por todo aquella magia oscura que los rodeaba y sobre todo por aquel extraño frio que se le colaba hasta los huesos… la temperatura estaba descendiendo muy rápido y sus cuerpos comenzaron a estremecerse y Artemis seguía sonriendo.

-Artemis querido creo que esa no es la mejor forma de darle la bienvenida a nuestros amigos. –susurro la voz de Hermione que permanecía con una capa negra de terciopelo cubriendo su hermoso y pálido rostro de los ojos curiosos de los Malfoy que temblaron de terror a oír aquella voz suave como la seda que acaricio sus cuerpos como una fría serpiente a punto de devorarlos. –recuerda que ellos son simples humanos y no soportarían una temperatura tan baja por mucho tiempo, sin embargo comprendo porque impones el castigo, a mí tampoco me agrada esperar. –concluyo Hermione a la vez que Artemis dejaba de controlar la temperatura para volver a su lado, colocándose al lado derecho de aquella silla donde reposaba el cuerpo frio de Hermione sentado como una estatua de mármol.

Lucios dio un paso hacia delante poniéndose delante de su esposa e hijo y se inclino en forma de respeto para luego erguirse como una montaña a punto de derrumbase ante el temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Es un honor para nuestra familia estar ante su presencia. –dijo con caballerosidad mientras Hermione lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos estudiando la actitud de Lucios con algo de burla.

-Lo sé. –susurro con arrogancia y una sonrisa burlona que claramente pudieron apreciar los presentes que temblaron de pánico al ver aquellos hermosos colmillos color perla que atraían la muerte y devoraban los pecados.

-¡Un vampiro! – no pudo evitar exclamar alarmado Draco dando un paso atrás.

-Draco. – Narcisa surra alarmada por la imprudencia de su hijo temerosa de lo que podía hacer aquel ser.

-Vaya pero si es el pequeño Malfoy. La última vez que lo mire con mis ojos inmortales fue el día de su nacimiento si no lo recuerdo mal o quizás fue en su segundo cumpleaños... Oh y la hermosa Narcisa cuanto tiempo que no la veía, ahora en sus 38 años. La vida de los humanos es tan corta que parece que fue ayer que contrajiste matrimonio con Lucios. –Hermione hablaba con nostalgia manteniendo su rostro oculto bajo su capa.

-Aque debemos el honor de su visita mi dama. –pregunto Lucios con respeto ante la atenta mirada del retrato de su padre que se mantenía en silencio desde que ellos se habían adentrado en aquel templo.

-Que caballeroso, digno nieto de mi estimado Nicolás. Aunque no tan puntual como él ah la hora que se le es llamado. Pero esos son detalles que espero que perfecciones pronto. Bueno el motivo de mi visita es simple Lucios. Quiero la sangre de tu familia.

Antes aquellas lúgubres palabras Narcisa jardeo y Draco contuvo la respiración mientras Lucios libero el aire de sus pulmones más tranquilo ante la petición de la bella vampiresa.

-Para nosotros será un honor brindarle un poco de nuestra sangre. –Lucios camino hasta posicionarse junto a Narcisa quien palidecía con cada segundo ante las palabras de su esposo que permitiría que la vampiresa tomara su sangre sin oposición alguna.

-¡No…!- Narcisa se negó moviendo la cabeza con movimientos frenéticos, no quería ser un monstruo. No quería que aquellos colmillos penetraran su piel y mucho menos quería que tocara a Draco.

Hermione se rio fuertemente, su sonrisa se entendió a lo largo y ancho de aquel recinto. Artemis miraba indignado y los cuadros colgados en las paredes tambien los miraban con reprobación ante tales faltas de respeto.

-¡Esto es inaudito… un Malfoy oponiéndose a mi pedido! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para castigar esta osadía? –Hermione miro a los cuadros que asentían con sus cabezas de acuerdo con ella.

-Discúlpela… ella no está informada sobre el pacto. –se apresuro hablar Lucios dejando ver por unos segundos el temor en sus ojos antes las palabras de Hermione.

-Ya veo le has ocultado a tu esposa algo tan importante en lo que ella tambien es parte desde el día que acepto unir su vida a la tuya. Qué gran error no es así Artemis. – Hermione miro a su acompañante que se levanto asintiendo con su cabeza. –aun así, me temo que la ignorancia no es algo aceptable. Porque conservar la vida de alguien que no puede servirme. –Hermione puso rostro pensativo.

-Yo… yo no sé de que están hablando…- Narcisa por más que pretendía mantener su porte no podía, el temor así aquel ser era electrizante. La hacía temblar y sobre todo inmovilizaba su cuerpo.

Draco apuño sus puños, su mente estaba bloqueado, la voz de aquella vampiresa era tan conocida para él, pero no recordaba en qué lugar la había escuchado. Esa voz era hermosa y terciopelada y sobre todo estaba cargada de malicia. Había maldad en ella. Y aquella voz con la cual la comparaba inconscientemente era dulce y armoniosa, llena de coraje y pureza.

Draco miro de nuevo aquella figura. Estaba seguro que detrás de aquella capa se encontraba un hermoso ser que llevaría a la muerte a cualquier humano contar que su sangre calmara su sed. El no entendía porque su prestigiosa familia seguía hundiendo más en la oscuridad, se habían desecho de Voldemort a un alto precio el cual seguirían pagando por mucho tiempo. Se habían librado de askaban gracias al valor y la astucia de su madre y una fuerte cantidad de galones donada al misterio para reparar los daños causados en toda aquella guerra. Pero ahora se presentaba aquel ser, creyéndose la dueña de sus vidas, de sus destinos. ¿Por qué ellos no podían ser libres? Deseaba dejar toda su vida atrás, de aquello de lo que se había enorgullecido tan estúpidamente ahora se avergonzaba.

Estaba cansado de aquella vida. Quería estar en paz consigo mismo, lejos de todos los prejuicios de los que era presa y sobre todo de aquel rechazo con el que los trataba la sociedad. Su apellido y casa ahora no estaban llenos de gloria como antaño. Ahora solo había deshonra y vergüenza en ella. Y todo se lo merecían. El mal que habían hecho durante todos esos años estaba volviéndose en su contra. Aun así, el quería ser libre, quería extender esas alas que le habían sido atadas desde que sus ojos vieron por primera vez la luz.

Draco sin ser consiente apretó sus puños, no hablaba, no preguntaba. Y él no lo hacía porque no veía el sentido de negarse aquello que sin duda serian obligados hacer. No tenía opciones, siempre había sido así. No podía escapar a su destino.

-Lucios acércate y Narcisa no abras tu boca para decir estupideces, en estos momentos no tengo paciencia. Y mi estadía en este lugar no me evoca muy buenos recuerdos, así que espero que honren el pacto que les permite vivir bajo mi protección.

Lucios camino hasta Hermione quien extrajo de la oscuridad una copa de oro con cientos de incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que dibujaban un hermoso dragón en tan inigualable tesoro y se la ofreció a Lucios quien ya había honrado el pacto desde que tenía memoria. Hermione tambien le dio una daga con la hoja de plata que destello cuando la escasa luz de las velas la tocaron.

Lucios tomo ambos objetos sin temor. Se güiro lentamente para ver a su familia que se encontraba alejada de Hermione a una distancia prudente pero nunca suficiente si Hermione rompía el pacto.

-Hace muchos años atrás mi abuelo Nicolás hiso un pacto de sangre con la pequeña dama.- comenzó a contar Lucios a medida que se acercaba a su esposa pálida y temblorosa. –el pacto fue realizado para que nuestra sangre no dejara de existir. Y la vida de mis abuelos junto con la mi padre no desapareciera bajo la amenaza de los hombres lobos. Nuestra ama, los salvo y les brindo la oportunidad de seguir viviendo siempre y cuando ellos juraran servirle en vida y en muerte. No hay escapatoria el destino de todos los Malfoy están condenado desde aquella noche. Todos debemos honrar el pacto ya que nuestras vidas son protegidas por el ama. Nuestro linaje no se perderá siempre y cuando obedezcamos sus mandatos y vivamos bajos sus reglas. –Lucios le ofreció la copa a su esposa y con la daga corto su muñeca ante un jardeo de Narcisa que daba rienda suelta su llanto.

Lucios dejo caer las primeras gotas de sangre sobre la copa mirando fijamente a los ojos enrojecidos de su esposa.

-Esto es indignante una Malfoy llorando por rendir honor algo tan importante que asegura hasta su propia existencia. –exclamo Andrómeda desde su cuadro indignada por lo que estaba presenciando a las vez que Leonor asentía con su cabeza fervientemente de acuerdo con su suegra.

-Las lágrimas son algo repugnante para un Malfoy. No importa la situación en la que nos encontremos, no debemos llorar y mucho menos mostrar nuestros temores frente a otros. –recito Leonor una de las tantas reglas que debían cumplir los Malfoy para resguardar el honor.

Narcisa ignoro las palabras de su suegra y tomo con su mano temblorosa aquella daga que le era ofrecida por su esposo que fruncía el seño ante los comentarios de su madre.

Con indecisión corto su piel dejando en liberta su sangre que no tardo en dejar caer en aquella copa que sostenía Lucios con firmeza.

Hermione observaba todo en silencio. No quería involucrarse en las críticas de Andrómeda y Leonor. Las conocía a ambas y sabia como trabajaban sus cabezas en cuanto a deber de una mujer perteneciente aquella familia.

Miro tambien a Draco detenidamente. Se veía diferente un poco más alto y más delgado. Sus ojos parecían perderse en el infinito. Estaban vacios y fríos. No había luz ni esa chispa de malicia que siempre había apreciado en sus años como humana. Había cambiado, la guerra habían hecho de el aquel ser distante.

Lucios le ofreció la daga a su hijo y este lo tomo sin hacer ninguna clase de mueca, solo lo izo como si aquello no le afectara. Sin emoción en su rostro ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

Sin miedo alguno o temor por la herida Draco se corto su piel pálida dejando fluir aquella sangre que tanta miseria había traído a su vida. Como la odiaba, si fuera por él se la daría todo aquel ser, si se la exigía. Dejo fluir su sangre en aquella copa que no parecía llenarse sintió como las piernas de comenzaron a temblar. La falta de sangre en su cuerpo era notable. Miro la copa sin preocupación y vio que esta aun no mostraba signos de llenarse aunque su herida no paraba de sangre en grandes proporciones.

-Ya es suficiente. –susurro Hermione, sin dejar de mirar a Draco quien ante la orden retiro su herida de la copa a la vez que Narcisa se apresuraba a curar su herida.

Lucios miro a Hermione y camino hacia ella con pasos lentos. Su cabeza siempre en alto y sus espala erguida sosteniendo con su mano derecha la sangre que le era ofrecida aquel ser y con la otra la daga en sangrentada que había cortados su piel.

A unos tres pasos de Hermione se inclino y bajo su cabeza puso la daga a los pies de Hermione y la copa la alzo para que esta la tomara.

Artemis se posiciono al lado de Lucios y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender a Hermione que podía beber aquel líquido.

Hermione estaba sedienta. Ver como aquella sangre llenaba aquella copa había sido una tortura, pero controlo su necesidad, sus ansias de ahogarse con aquel líquido. Miro como Lucios con sus manos temblorosas se la ofrecía y ella tuvo que hacer gala de su auto control para no tomarla con desesperación. Miro con desdén a Narcisa y con burla a Lucios y tomo la copa entres sus manos.

-Con esa daga que han cortado su piel y han derramado su sangre como ofrenda a nuestro pacto. Con esta copa que ha sido llenada por su voluntad y juramento de lealtad. Es honrado como dicta la tradición el pacto. Ahora queridos siervos yo los protegeré a todos ustedes y sus descendientes. Acudiré al llamado de cada uno de ustedes y mientras yo exista los Malfoy no dejaran de existir. Sin embargo no interferiré si alguna enfermedad mortal se apodera de sus cuerpos. Ármenos que estén siendo envenenados.

Hermione llevo la copa a sus labios y bebió con urgencia. Deleitándose con aquel sabor. Aquella sangre que llenaba su boca y se abría paso por su garganta recorriendo todo su cuerpo con fiereza. Sintió como su necesidad se sangre volvía a estar bajo control y que esa sed perversa que amenazaba en tomar su cordura volvía estar calmada. Siguió tomando con la misma rapidez hasta que la copa se vio completamente vacía. Hermione cerró los ojos entregándose aquellas miles de sensaciones. Pudo sentir la magia corriendo por sus venas como un fuego cálido. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y miro aquella familia oscura frente a ella. Se sentía un poco incomodad en aquel lugar luego de sus vivencias como humana. Esa parte que causaba estragos en ella y que había sido callada al sentir la necesidad de sangre.

-Lucios. –el nombrado miro con fijamente a Hermione dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención. –me han informado que tienes ciertos problemas económicos. Quiero un informe detallado de lo que está ocurriendo con las empresas y cuanto es el capital que se requiere para mantenerlas a flote. Tienes hasta mañana en la noche. Ahora pueden retirarse a excepción de Draco.

Narcisa se atraganto con un poco de su saliva y sus ojos mostraron terrón ante la petición de Hermione.

Lucios solo asintió con la cabeza y tomo de la mano a su esposa y abandono aquel templo.

Draco se quedo inmóvil, sintió miedo, angustia y un terror que estremecía su cuerpo. Aun así mantuvo la mirada en Hermione quien no rebelaba su rostro aun.

-Me han informado que no pretendes volver a tu último año en Hogwarts. – susurro Hermione caminando hasta el retrato de Andrómeda que miraba fijamente a su bisnieto para luego mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa. – ¿Eso es cierto? –pregunto mirando ahora a Draco.

-Sí. –fue su ceca respuesta sin emoción alguna.

-Me temo que eso no será posible joven Draco. Así que le recomiendo que vaya mañana por su material didáctico y su uniforme a Callejón Diagon. –hablo con suavidad Hermione dándole a entender que no era una recomendación si no una orden.

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser. No estoy dispuesto volver a ese maldito colegio. –las palabras de Draco estaban cargadas de ira, pero Hermione pudo deslumbrar por otro sentimiento y fue el miedo. El miedo de afrontar todo el mal que había hecho y sus errores al seguir a Voldemort.

Hermione sonrió con una risa suave como la brisa de la mañana que acaricio los oídos de Draco.

-Deberían de estar orgullosos. – Hermione miro a los retratos que afirmaban con sus cabezas. – aunque eres frio y no muestras tus sentimientos yo puedo olerlo Draco. Tu cuerpo te delata. –Hermione desapareció ante los ojos de Draco, para materializarse detrás de él y con voz suave, susurrante estremeció el cuerpo de Draco. –Huelo miedo. –susurro.

–No es una petición es una orden querido Draco. Mañana iras al callejón y compraras todo los materiales para cursar tu ultimo año en el colegio. No estoy dispuesta a tolerar que no culmines tus estudios. No le darás el placer a la comunidad mágica de ver lo derrotada que está tu familia. Así que dime Draco ¿qué harás mañana? –pregunto de nuevo Hermione con susurro escalofriante cerca del oído de Draco que se estremeció ante el gélido aliente de Hermione.

-Iré al callejón Diagon a comprar los libros para cursar el último año en Hogwarts. –fue la respuesta casi mecánica de Draco.

Hermione se alejo de él y lo miro a los ojos. Aunque estaba feliz de que la obedeciera, sentía algo extraño en su interior a verlo de esa forma sin voluntad. Sin ganas de vivir. Draco estaba vacío y eso le dolía. Sin embargo ella haría algo para cambiar aquello que la guerra había hecho con él, sanaría el alma de Draco antes de desligarse del mundo mágico.

Draco miro aquel ser, su cuerpo temblaba ante su cercanía. Ni hablar de aquel momento cuando sintió su gélido aliento en su cuello. Fue casi la muerte. Pero había algo en ella, algo completamente familiar. Algo que lo perturbaba.

Y entonces la sintió de nuevo. Sintió como era rodeado por sus brazos y como su cuerpo duro como el mármol y frio como el hielo lo rodeaban y fue en ese momento que pudo oler aquel perfume. Ese perfume familiar. Era vainilla estaba seguro, sin embargo había otros aromas; Pergamino nuevo, césped recién cortado, flores silvestre de vainilla, sangre y muerte. Esos aromas creaban aquel perfume exótico.

Entonces sintió como ella se separaba de el. Y por unos segundos pudo ver aquel rostro en las penumbras de aquel templo.

Hermione se desvaneció como la niebla y Artemis aulló desapareciendo en la oscuridad dejando a Draco solo en medio de la oscuridad. Donde su corazón era preso y su alma aclamaba ser liberada de sus penumbras.

Los antecesores de Draco lo miraban buscando alguna emoción, pero como desde su llegando no pudieron apreciar nada en el. Y con pasos elegantes y alargados Draco se apresuro a dejar aquel lugar tenebroso y lleno de riquezas.

…

En una amplia pradera llena de flores silvestre y un pequeño riachuelo estaba una casa vieja un poco maltratada y destruida a causa de guerra. La casa era a los que todos llamaban la madriguera.

Joven risueños trabajaban duro entre bromas y charlas.

La madriguera estaba siendo reconstruida después de años sin darle un cariño a sus descoloridas paredes y maltratado tejado.

Todos jugaban por doquier mientras las mujeres preparaban los almuerzos al aire libre cuidando que los nomos no robaran las frutas del sexto.

Solo se podían escuchar risas y tablas siendo clavadas en las paredes y las mas maltratadas siendo derribadas para sustituirlas.

Todo era alegría. Todos reconstruían en familia su hogar.

George y Fred pintaban de vistosos colores las vigas, mientras Charlie y Bill cortaban la madera para sacar las tablas. Percy revisaba los planos vigilando recelosamente que todo estuviera exactamente igual al diseño. Ron y Harry susurraban entre ellos mientras que clavaban las tablas de las paredes de la primera planta. Ginny preparaba la mesa bajo un frondoso manzano a orillas del riachuelo. Molly junto a Arthur bajaban los carderos humeantes del fuego entre risas.

Eran felices. En aire se podía respirar armonía, paz.

-Bien ya es hora. –dijo alegre Molly suspirando a ver la mesa puesta y todo en orden. –¡chicos vengan a comer!. –grito y solo vasto ese solo grito para que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para correr a la mesa en busca de las delicias gastrónomas de Molly.

Luna y Fleur que se encontraban lavando las cortinas se pusieron de pie y caminaron apresuradas tambien entre risas.

Todos tomaron asiento en la larga mesa de madera mirándose a uno a los otros entre risas esperando la orden para dar inicio a tan esperado almuerzo.

-Silencio por favor hay que dar gracias. – dijo el señor Arthur con voz elevada debido a las conversaciones con voz alta que tenían sus hijos.

Todos lo miraron poniéndolo un poco nervioso por lo que diría a continuación.

-Estoy feliz... Si muy feliz porque toda la familia está aquí reunida en este día maravillosamente soleado, compartiendo y reconstruido esa maravillosa casa en la que hemos compartidos tantos momentos llenos de dicha y felicidad. Hemos sufrido pérdidas en la guerra. Hemos perdidos a personas muy cercanas las cuales amábamos como un miembro más de la familia. Fue duro pero aquí estamos hoy demostrando que todos los sacrificios valieron la pena. Aquí estamos demostrando que la paz existe. Aunque el camino hasta ella fue duro y lleno de dolor y lagrimas. Hoy me alegra de haber sobrevivido a la guerra, con todos mis amados hijos y esposa vivos. Y por supuesto Harry, Luna y Fleur. Ustedes tambien son como una familia para mí y mi esposas. Son tambien Weasley aunque sus cabellos no sean rojos. Gracias por mantenerse con vida. Gracias por luchar por la paz. Merlín sabe lo dichoso que soy en este momento. –Molly se puso de pie y abrazo a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras todos aplaudían con sus llenos de energía y felices. Bueno casi todos. Tres chicos se mantuvieron callados con las cabezas gachas con un gran vacío en sus corazones. Faltaba alguien. Alguien importante en sus corazones. Alguien que dejaba un vacio que los condenaban aquel sufrimiento. Una parte de sus almas les había sido desgarrada.

Harry miro a todos, sus sonrisas, su alegría. Una alegría que él no podía sentir completamente. Miro todo la mesa celebrando, riendo. Hasta que su mirada se poso en aquel sitio solo. Sin nadie sentado allí. Sin aquella persona de hermosa y cálida sonrisa que lo había dado todo por él. Si ella no estaba allí y no lo estaría.

Sin saber porque una amargura supero la felicidad, se puso de pie y abandono la mesa con pasos presurosos dejando una contrariada familia.

Si ahora Harry lo recordaba, recordaba el vacio de su corazón. Recordaba a Hermione. Su amada Hermione ya no estaba a su lado.

Ron y Luna se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron a seguir a Harry que caminaba en dirección a bosque.

Sin saber porque vieron como Harry comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque, como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Todo sonido murió en ese instante.

Las aves y los cantos de las hadas cesaron, incluso los nomos dejaron de hacer travesuras y se ocultaron, una brisa gélida recorrió el prado y estremeció los cuerpos de la familia. Luna y Ron se detuvieron abruptamente congelados por un extraño miedo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos con pasos a presurosos. El miedo se podía respirar en el aire.

Luna miro aquellos ojos platas fijamente.

Ese lobo inexplicablemente hermoso la atraía. Ese lobo era una criatura siniestra ella lo sabía. Sin embargo ella ya lo conocía. Lo había visto en muchas ocasiones en Hogwarts. Si sabia quien era. Y que era. Lo había investigado en la biblioteca de su padre. Le había costado todo un año de investigación. Pero al fin había descubierto lo que era.

Camino hacia el, era atraída como imán. Dio otro paso más. Era peligroso y comía humanos, aun ella estaba segura que no le aria daño.

Estaba a unos pasos cuando sintió una mano cálida sujetarla fuertemente de la mano.

Una pálida Fleur sostenía con fuerza a Luna de la mano, ella tambien sabia quien era ese ser. Lo había visto en Hogwarts, y su abuela de le había hablado de ellos en una de sus tantas historias. Y sabia que si ese ser estaba allí su compañero tambien. Y eso solo significaba algo. Que sus vidas corrían un gran peligro.

Luna trato de zafarse del agarre de Fleur pero esta se negaba a soltarla.

Artemis sonrió siniestramente. Su ama había escogido un perfecto momento para aparecerse en aquella reunión familiar rebosante de felicidad la cual le ocasionaba asco. Miro sus caras aterradas y le gusto lo que ocasionaba. Pero aquellas dos rubias el ya las conocía.

La pequeña era de Hogwarts, siempre se le quedaba mirando, era un pequeña muy extraña con un don muy complejo, aunque nadie le tomaba la debida importancia. Pero él sabía que la pequeña si lo asía. De qué manera. Siempre lo miraba cuando estaba cerca y sobre todo no le temía sabiendo lo que era. No había duda que era muy rara y curiosa. Y la otra Fleur. Su sangre era una mezcla mágica aunque ya la esencia Vela no era muy fuerte en ella, aun así se podía percibir. Una Vela una criatura que seducía a los humanos más especifico a los hombres para llévalos a sus nidos y allí devorarlos, si no eran muy diferente a él.

-Es un demonio no te acerques. Te matara si vas hacia él. – la voz de Fleur fue escuchada por todos los presentes que gimieron de susto.

La rubia miro al demonio con temor pero mostrándose valiente. Siempre mirándole fijamente. Su abuela le había dicho que nunca le diera la espalda y le mostrara respeto porque él era más poderoso que ella, y desafiarle o menospreciarlo sería una sentencia de muerte.

Fleur un poco pálida y temblorosa inclino su cabeza en forma de respeto sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Artemis ensancho su sonrisa burlona.

Luna procedió hacer lo mismo que Fleur ante la mirada contrariada de todos los Weasley

-¿Que estupidez están haciendo ustedes dos?. – se apresuro a preguntar Fred ante la mirada alarmada de Fleur que los miro asustada. –espantemos a este perrito. –se apresuro a decirle a George que asintió con su cabeza no muy seguro pero valiente.

Artemis gruño ante la falta de respeto. Si los idiotas humanos lo atacaban no dudaría de arrancarle algún miembro aunque Hermione se molestara.

-Discúlpelos señor, ellos no conocer de su existencia. Su falta de respeto solo muestra la ignorancia de la que son presos. – se apresuro a justificar Fleur mirando al lobo a los ojos.

George y Fred junto con toda la familia Weasley estaban aterrados ante aquel escalofriante gruñido.

Artemis comenzó a caminar hacia Luna que lo veía como algo maravilloso digno de admiración.

Todos sacaron sus varitas y Artemis rio con fuerza, con una risa que resonó en todas las direcciones. Una sonrisa que traumaba a los presentes y espantaba todo animal o criatura mágica de los alrededores. Y los Weasley tuvieron que hacer todo acopio de voluntad para no salir huyendo de la presencia de aquel lobo.

…

Harry corría entre los árboles, le asía falta. Sufría su ausencia. Ya no le importaba nada si no la tenía a ella sonriéndole y regañándolo por cualquier tontería o tratando de protegerlo.

Se detuvo y se recostó de un alto pino y suspiro. Cerro sus ojos por unos segundos para luego mirar el cielo y las nubes pasar lentamente. Hacía ya mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo que ella había desaparecido.

-Hermione. –susurro su nombre como algo religioso cargado de emociones y sentimientos que desgarraban su alma. El la quería incluso más que su propia vida.

Hermione había sido como un regalo del cielo. Ella había sido la voz de la razón, la fuerza y el pilar que lo habían mantenido de pie durante la guerra, fue ella la que siempre estuvo desde el principio cuidándolo, protegiéndole, brindándole calor y esperanza de un futuro mejor. Por brindarle un lugar seguro donde ella pudiera vivir en paz fue el motivo de su lucha. El solo quería una vida mejor para ella, donde no tuviera que esconderse por sus procedencias no mágicas. Y ahora todos festejaban como si no sintieran su ausencia. Como si ella nunca fuera existido.

Por las mejillas de Harry una lágrima rebelde recorrió su rostro. No se había permitido llorar por ella. Porque hacerlo solo significaba que se resignaba a su ausencia, a su desaparición.

No podía evitar evocar los recuerdos de cada una de sus sonrisas, de su voz llamándolo con cariño, de sus brazos protectores que le brindaron calor esas noches frías donde tenían que ocultase de todos. Solo ella estuvo durante esas noches. Solo ella estuvo allí desde un principio sin dudar un segundo en seguirlo en aquella travesía.

-Hermione. – su voz cada vez se veía más afectada. Sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta. Quería gritar. No sabía cómo comenzar esa nueva vida, ya no sabía quién era. Ella le había robado hasta su identidad. Solo ella estaba en sus pensamientos. En sus memorias.

No estaba seguro si esos que sentía era amor. Pero era un sentimiento que lo volvía esclavo de sus recuerdos, presa de sus sonrisas. Se estaba sumergiendo en la soledad de su ausencia.

-Hermione. –cuánto dolor mas sentiría.

Que silencio.

Que tranquilidad.

Qué tristeza.

-Hermione. –volvió a susurrar y esta vez su voz llena de pena fue acompañada de un amargo llanto.

El frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Quería gritar.

-Hermione curioso nombre. –la voz sedosa se escucho como un eco similar al canto de un ruiseñor penetro los oídos de Harry.

Quien busco con desespero aquella terciopelada voz.

-¡Hermione! –la llamo con desespero sonriendo y buscándola en todo las direcciones.

-Si es un nombre muy curioso. –susurro de nuevo aquella voz.

Harry camino entre los arboles tratando de ubicarla. El necesitaba verla, quería creer que no estaba perdiendo la cordura, que no estaba viviendo otra de sus visiones. No lo soportaría.

-Aun así es hermoso y aun mas si es pronunciado con tanto cariño y anhelo. ¿La extrañas mucho…? – pregunto en un susurro entristecido.

-¡Ahora no porque te estoy escuchando!. – grito sonriendo… buscándola detrás de los arboles.

Su respuesta que el silencio. Aquella voz desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido.

Hermione miraba a Harry desde las alturas de un pino oculta entre sus ramas. Y sonrió después de tantos meses por fin pudo sonreír desde el fondo de su alma. Y dejo que el escuchara su risa. Dejo que sus oídos dieran con su paradero para desvanece.

-Hermione ven. –le pidió aun sonriendo, no estaba alucinando.

- Hogwarts Harry. En Hogwarts podremos estar juntos de Nuevo. –sonrió Hermione viendo aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-Hogwarts. –dijo aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si… abrámosles las puertas aquellos que merecen una nueva oportunidad, Hogwarts fue el comienzo de todo y el final de todas las guerras. Así que podremos dar un nuevo comienzo a esas nuevas generaciones que han conocido el odio y el dolor. Brindémosle un nuevo hogar a todas esos niños sin hogar. Harry compartamos nuestro hogar. – pidió Hermione dejándose ver por primera vez por Harry.

Harry camino hacia Hermione con una loca carrera.

Pero antes que su manos pudieran atraparla se desvaneció en aire como una ilusión dejando a Harry horrorizado, dolido.

-¡Hermione…! -susurro callando el grito que quería desgarrar su garganta.

-Tranquilo estoy aquí Harry. Recuerda quien eres y quién soy. Porque yo siempre seré tu Hermione. Aunque ahora no me puedes tocar ni ver quiero que me escuches. Porque yo soy y seré la persona que más te ama. Aunque mi amor por ti sea invisible ante tus ojos yo siempre luchare para verte feliz. Porque tu felicidad es la mía. Porque tu sonrisa es algo que quiero ver por toda la existencia. Harry espero con mis brazos abiertos como las puertas de nuestro hogar. –con aquellas palabras Hermione se fue arrastrada por el viento hasta donde se encontraba Artemis.

Harry sonrió como un tonto y grito de emoción arrancándole una sonrisa a Hermione quien lo pudo oír a la perfección a pesar de la distancia.

-Artemis has sido muy imprudente. –susurro Hermione quien miraba a los Weasley desde las orillas de bosque.

La voz de Hermione fue tan suave que sus sedosas palabras doblegaron las defensas de autovivencia de la familia Weasley. Que miraba la figura de Hermione cubierta con aquella capa roja como si estuvieran viendo al mismísimo lord Voldemort regresado del más allá de las tinieblas del infierno.

Artemis miro a su ama y camino hasta ella, dándoles la espalda a los magos y sintiendo la mano de Luna tocar su cola ocasionando que su pelaje se erizara ante aquel tarto gentil.

Hermione desapareció junto a su compañero, ya había cumplido con su objetivo. Las familias mágicas y no mágicas enviarían a sus hijos a iniciar o concluir sus estudios mágicos estando Harry en Hogwarts, había esperanza de destruir aquel odio entre familias, era la hora de acabar con el prejuicio de la sangre y los rencores de la guerra. Iba a ser un camino largo y con muchos tropiezos y caídas, pero tenía dos poderosos elementos de ambos lados.

Harry y Draco…

_**Luz y oscuridad **_

Ellos dos levantarían el mundo mágico de las ruinas en el que se encontraba sumergido.

Hermione sonrió apareciendo en el bosque prohibido rodeada de miles de murciélagos mirando desde la distancia el nuevo Hogwarts irguiéndose orgullosos después de haber estado en ruinas.

-Dumbledore Hogwarts es como el ave fénix. –susurro con ojos brillosos sonriendo llena de nostalgia. Llena de melancolía recordando sus vivencias como humana dentro de aquel maravilloso lugar que no rechazaba su presencia a pesar de ser un ser oscuro corrompido por la maldad.

Hermione acaricio aquella barrera que la abrazaba como una madre amorosa dándole la bienvenida a un hijo después de meses de ausencia. Era la calidez que necesitaba. Hogwarts estaba llena de esperanza y luz.

Descendió y piso los terrenos del bosque prohibido.

Y llena de miles de sensaciones y nuevas emociones camino hacia el castillo con pasos lentos. Mientras su cabello era movido por el viento y capa se movía como olas furiosas. Artemis seguía sus pasos sonriendo como una llena.

El conocía las calamidades a las que se enfrentaría su ama y eso lo llenaba de emoción. El destino estaba escrito para los humanos y Hermione no era humana así que ella tendría que forjar su propio destino. Las ruedas de cristal giraban en el carrusel de la cordura y fortaleza de aquellos que la rodeaban.

La vida de los humanos era corta y Hermione debía aprovechar los años de vida de todas aquellas personas con las cuales había compartido su vida humana.

La profesora minerva veía desde su barcón como cientos de lechuzas abandonaban Hogwarts en busca de aquellos que bendecidos por la magia.

Se llevó la mano al pecho donde su corazón latía lleno de esperanza dejando rodar una lágrima mirando las estrellas sintiendo aquella suave brisa que entristecía su corazón por la soledad que la envergaba en ese momento.

Y fue en ese momento que se vio rodeada de polvo mágico que soltaban las mariposas de miles de colores que danzaban sobre su cabeza.

Minerva no tardo en reconocer ese hechizo. Ese hechizo fue el primero que ella aprendió cuando era una niña. Y la única persona que ella se lo había mostrado estaba justo detrás de ella.

-No temas. No he venido a causarte daño. –hablo Hermione dando pasos lentos hacia Minerva que la miraba asombrada y con algo de miedo. –es normar que sientas miedo ante mi presencia, no es tu culpa, no puedes controlar tus emociones y tu instinto humano que me rechaza. –Hermione se coloco junto a Minerva donde las lechuzas se perdían en infinito cielo estrellado llevando aquellas cartas. Y extendió su mano y sobre ella una lechuza temblorosa se poso sobre su brazo tendiéndole su patica donde una carta esperaba ser tomada.

-Este año habrán muchos alumnos. –susurro Hermione. – seria motivador que ofrecieras un magnifico banquete. –Hermione dejo ir a la lechuza que no espero ninguna recompensa lo único que quería el pobre ave era alejarse de aquella presencia siniestra.

Minerva tambien estaba pálida, aterrada.

Hermione se descubrió su rostro revelando un hermoso rostro aun demasiado pálido y unos intensos ojos carmín al igual que sus labios carnosos.

Minerva saco su varita de la falta de su túnica mostrando la valentía de una leona sin dejar sus sentidos fueran dominados por el terror.

-Como puede ser posible…¿ quién te ha hecho eso Hermione? –pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos. Mostrando el dolor que le causaba ver en aquel estado a su alumna preferida. A su querida Hermione. –¿quién te ha transformado en un… un?

-Monstruo… siempre he sido un monstruo Minerva. Incluso desde antes que naciera ya lo era.

Hermione miro la luna y una lagrima de sangre abandono su ojo y miro a minerva con una sonrisa triste. Porque Minerva tenía razón ella era un monstruo.

-Eh venido a cursar mi último año en Hogwarts.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola chicos… un millón de gracias por leer esta historia… espero poder leer sus comentarios y recomendaciones.**

**Les agradezco a las siguientes personas por su apoyo…**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Caroone**

**Alee Malfoy BlackDagger**

**Lennn**

**Daniela SOS**

**Muchas gracias a todos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

**Luna Roja "pecado original"**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts"**

En la casa de campo de la familia Weasley el sol comenzaba acariciar su nuevo tejado color terracota cuando unos ojos verdes se mostraron brillantes y algo soñolientos.

Harry con algo de pereza pero aun emocionando busco sus gafas en la mesita del lado de su cama. Con un poco de sueño pero decidido a levantarse tomo la gafas y se las puso. Reprimió un bostezo y miro al otro lado de la habitación en donde dormía roncando como un león Ron.

Harry se puso de pie y abrió la ventana para recibir los primeros rayos del sol. Era el día tan esperado, ese día vería a Hermione en Hogwarts. Las aves cantaban y las flores abrían sus pétalos. La brisa era algo fría, era notable que el invierno se aproximaba. Harry miro los nomos pelear con las hadas en el jardín de Molly. Sonrió con nerviosismo al pensar lo furiosa que se pondría la mujer al ver como los nomos habían estropeado de nuevo el jardín. Le agradecía a Merlín internamente porque ese día se marcharían a Hogwarts y no tendría que replantar las plantas y atrapar todos los nomos de nuevo.

Harry bostezo estaba vez sin reparo, estiro un poco lo huesos y se dirigió al baño, tenía que asearse antes de despertar a Ron. Con ánimos y algo de sueño Harry comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente. Al mal paso darle prisa pensó sonriente.

Tras unos minutos bajo el agua y relajarse un poco a pesar de su nerviosismo, salió del baño listo y perfumado para ver a su querida amiga.

Miro a Ron que aun seguía abrazado a su almohada murmurando cosas incompresibles. Se dirigió a la puerta tomo el picaporte y con la varita en mano murmuro un _aguamanti_ sombre la cara de Ron quien no dudo en saltar del susto ahogando un grito debido al agua en su boca. Harry cerró la puerta sonriendo y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras antes que su amigo tratara de matarlo.

Y los gritos de Ron maldiciendo a Harry no se hicieron esperar al igual que una carcajada del moreno.

-Buenos días Harry cariño. – lo saludo la señora Molly algo sorprendida al ver levantado tan temprano a su hijo adoptivo y aun mas con esa sonrisa traviesa.

La señora Weasley bajo uno de sus calderos del fuego algo presuroso.

Harry tomo asiento en la mesa y se dedico a ver Molly cocinar apresuradamente. Era increíble como aquella bruja se desenvolvía en aquel espacio, condimentaba, movía y cortaba frutas y verduras todo al mismo tiempo.

Nuevos pasos moviéndose por las escaleras se hicieron escuchar, Luna bajaba seguida de Ginny quien vestía un lindo vestido rosa que le daba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con descote atrevido. Mientras que Luna solo llevaba un vestido amarillo muy sencillo el cual le daba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y unas botas de piel algo costosas de un color blanco inmaculado.

-Buenos días Harry. Señora Molly. –saludo Luna con una leve inclinación de cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa y ojos algo adormilados mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Buenos días Luna… Ginny –contesto Harry con una gran sonrisa. Luna se estaba quedando con la familia Weasley después de la muerte de su padre. Les había costado recuperar a la antigua Luna. Pero su mayor apoyo en esos días difíciles fue Harry y Fleur quien tambien había perdido su padre a causa de la guerra. Ambas salieron adelante poco a poco. Aun se podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. Pero ella trataba de estar animada. De sonreír y compartir con todos.

-Buenos días Harry. – saludo Ginny algo recelosa de aquella extraña alegría que mostraba Harry cuando veía a Luna.

Si estaba un poco paranoica. Y era de entenderse, desde que había terminado la guerra Harry no había hecho nada para acercase de nuevo a ella y eso le preocupaba, le dolía y condenaba aquella penumbras de desolación y el rechazo. Aun así ella no demostraba el dolor que sentía ante la indiferencia del Harry, le daría su tiempo y su espacio.

-¿Oh vaya chicos porque se han levantado tan temprano hoy? A penas son las 7 de la mañana. –se quejo Molly ya que su desayuno aun le faltaba un poco para estar listo. Les reprocho con la mirada. Sabía que deseaban regresar a Hogwarts, pero jamás se imagino cuanto.

-Te ayudo madre. –se apresuro Ginny a cortar la fruta, seguida de Luna que comenzó a remover un poco la sopa.

Harry solo se dedicaba a ver el reloj cucú cerca de la ventana, deseando que tiempo corriera rápidamente. Quería que diera las 9 lo más rápido posible. Cerro sus ojos cuando sintió una suave brisa entrar por la ventana y aquel olor puro de la naturaleza. Ese olor a roció mañanero, a tierra mojada tan natural y sencillamente maravilloso.

Abrió los ojos y miro el bosque cercano, sus árboles meciéndose en una suave danza mientras el viento silbaba entre sus hojas creando la música que acompañaba los cantos de las aves. Los ojos de Harry se perdieron en aquel paisaje, entre aquellos arboles y en aquel recuerdo._ "En Hogwarts podremos estar juntos de Nuevo" –_esas habían sido las palabras de Hermione. -_abrámosles las puertas aquellos que merecen una nueva oportunidad, Hogwarts fue el comienzo de todo y el final de todas las guerras. Así que podremos dar un nuevo comienzo a esas nuevas generaciones que han conocido el odio y el dolor. Brindémosle un nuevo hogar a todas esos niños sin hogar. Harry compartamos nuestro hogar. –_solo Hermione podría pedirle algo así, solo ella podía pensar en aquellos desdichados sin familias sin un hogar a donde ir y refugiarse de su dolor. Hogwarts sería un refugio, un comienzo.

-Hermione. –susurro sin darse cuenta.

-Has dicho algo amigo. – pregunto Ron tomando asiento junto a Harry que brinco del susto al no sentir la presencia de su amigo.

-No. – dijo despacio enfocando de nuevo su vista en el rejo. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que había estado una hora perdido en sus pensamientos. Miro a su alrededor y vio al señores Weasley conversando animadamente sentados en la mesa y a Ginny y Luna hablando en susurros. Todo estaba sentado comiendo animadamente. Harry suspiro y comenzó a servir sus propios alimentos. Era común que no lo molestaran en sus cavilaciones. Siempre lo dejaban que dialogara con su conciencia o se sumiera en sus recuerdos.

Media hora más tarde ya estaban todos frente al expreso Hogwarts, habían muchos niños y adolecentes. Todos riendo animadamente y susurrando cuando los veía pasar. Para ellos era un honor estar en la presencia de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley aunque no veían a la tercera integrante del grupo.

Por más que busco con la mirada no la encontró. Harry suspiro ya solo faltaban tres minutos para que el tren saliera. Así que no le quedo de otra que abordarlo. Miro a sus amigos que no entendían su actitud y sobre todo no entendía cual era el afán de esta allí viendo en todas direcciones como maniático. No el quedo de otra que buscarla dentro del tren. Quizás los estaba esperando en un compartimiento para ellos solos y el perdiendo el tiempo allí. Sin perder tiempo camino hasta una de las puertas de sexto vagón. Comenzaría a buscarla.

En ese momento Draco tambien abordaba el tren siendo el ultimo en subirse cuando el tren comenzó a ponerse en marcha. No tuvo que buscar mucho. Era el decimo vagón casi a nadie le gustaba ir en los últimos. Abrió uno de los compartimientos y cerró la puerta con magia. No quería ser perturbado durante ese viaje. Se acostó sobre el mullido asiento y se dispuso a dormir un rato. Estaba cansado. Las últimas noches no había dormido nada. La suave voz de aquella vampiresa lo había obsesionado y ahora no hacía nada más que pensar en ella y en como seria su rostro.

Suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos. Estaba cansado. Y molesto por ser obligado a regresar al infierno de Hogwarts y sus malditos héroes.

Hermione miraba por la ventana el fondo del lago negro. Se veía tan siniestro, oscuro y turbio como su alma en ese momento. Sonrió ante la ironía de la profesora Macgonadall.

Y en ese monteo recordó la discusión que habían tenido a primeras horas de la mañana.

_Esa donde Hermione se había auto nombrado profesora de transformaciones. Ante un indignado cuadro de Severus Snepe y una shokeada Minerva, Dumbledore solo sonreía tratando de calmar los ánimos desde su retrato. _

_-No comprendo su proposición señorita Granger. –la nueva directora del Hogwarts aun no asimilaba las palabras de Hermione que camino hasta el escritorio de la es profesora y sentó en su asiento. Minerva la miro con mirada severa ante tal osadía. _

_-Como lo ha oído mi estimada directora Minerva. Lo he pensado y es la mejor opción que tiene en este momento. Soy buena en la materia y usted no tiene profesor aun asignado en ella. –dijo con simpleza Hermione. _

_-Pero usted aun no se gradúa sin contar que no tiene la edad suficiente para estar en ese cargo. –protesto la mujer caminando hasta su escritorio y reclamar su lugar detrás de el. Ese lugar que Hermione ahora disfrutaba tranquilamente. _

_-En eso se equivoca profesora. He estudiado la magia antes de que usted naciera y sin contar los siglos que tengo sus argumentos son muy pobres para negarme el puesto. Sin embargo para el mundo mágico solo tengo 18 años… muy joven para ser una profesora. Aun así existe una prueba para medir mis conocimientos y la hare ahora mismo si usted está de acuerdo. Aunque no hay ningún miembro de ministerio que avale las notas. Y creo que usted no tendrá ningún problema hacérsela llegar al ministro el cual estoy segura no pondrá ninguna objeción en ello. Y si la pone triste por el porqué entonces tendré que desayunármelo. –Hermione sonrío mostrando sus colmillos siniestramente ante una pasmada Minerva que estaba a punto de desmayarse del susto._

_Minerva suspiro haciéndose de todo su valor. Y miro a Albus que sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza. A él no lo temaría en cuenta. Los tontos ideales de Dumbledore en ocasiones la había orillando a tomar decisiones erróneas. Poso sus ojos de arpía en el retrato de Severus que se encontraba en un extraño silencio el cual asintió con la cabeza ocasionando que Minerva se le desencajara la mandíbula. Espero esa decisión de Dumbledore pero de Snepe si que no. Lo que no sabía Minerva es que Severus estaba asintiendo en contra su voluntad. Hermione le había amenazado de quemar su cuadro accidentalmente si no estaba de acuerdo con ella._

_De tan solo pensarlo el pobre ex director temblaba de miedo._

_-Pero como pueden estar de acuerdo ella… ella es un… un…_

_-Un vampiro, un demonio que se alimenta de sangre humana. Ese es el motivo por el cual se me es negado dar clases. –Hermione se irguió en la silla de la directora Macgonadall sus ojos almendrados se volvieron un rojo intenso. Poso sus codos sobre la mesa de roble pulido y entre lazo sus manos dejando reposar su barbilla en ella. Sintió el miedo de Macgonadall y lo aspiro lentamente deleitándose con él. _

_-Lo siento Hermione pero debes comprender mi posición. No puedo permitir que des clases. No puedo poner en riesgo la seguridad de los estudiantes, ni siquiera debería permitir que estés aquí. –Minerva estaba temblando. Hermione se mantenía en la misma posición no se había movido ni un centímetro y sus ojos seguían fijos en la figura de la anciana directora. _

_Hermione cerró sus ojos y frunció el seño._

_-Ya veo. Comprendo su posición pero tambien comprendo que insulta mi inteligencia. Ser un vampiro no quiere decir que estaré asechando a los estudiantes en busca de mi alimentó… se equivoca, no he de negar que me alimento de humanos incluso usted en este momento se ve muy apetitosa. Pero aun así, tengo valores sabe. Y puedo controlar mi sed. No soy nueva en esto de convivir con los humanos llevo siglos de experiencia. Creí que tenía fe en mí.–Hermione suspiro y se recostó del espaldar de la silla cruzo las piernas y miro el retrato de Snepe quien sonreía satisfecho de la negativa de Macgonadall. _

_Hermione volvió su mirada a Macgonadall que volvió a estremecerse. _

_-Creí que me tenía en alto estima profesora. Pero veo que mis suposiciones eran erróneas. Yo aun no he cambiado. Aun soy Hermione Granger. Mis pensamientos siguen siendo los mismos. Me rijo por los mismos valores que usted tiene. Yo soy la misma Hermione a que usted le ha dado clases desde los once años. Soy la misma Hermione integrante del trió de oro. Soy Hermione quien lucho en esa guerra sangrienta… Aunque sea una vampiresa y me alimente de humanos eso no cambia nada en mí. Porque siempre he sido una acecina. – Hermione se puso de pie mirando a la directora a los ojos.- me alimento de humanos por necesidad y no mato por diversión o placer. _

_-Si tuviera una garantía de que no lastimaras a los estudiantes. Que sus vidas no estarán en riesgo quizás…_

_-No existe un quizás o un tal vez profesora. Lo que existe es la realidad. Y lo que yo quiero es ocupar ese lugar que usted deja vacante. Usted no puede tomar ambos puestos, son muchas sus responsabilidades como directora del plantel y miembro activo de la orden de Fénix. Allá afuera hay un mundo mágico que recuperar. Todo está devastado por la guerra. Yo quiero aportar algo. Y por ello ofrezco mis servicios. Quiero darle ese tiempo que se que necesita para reorganizar esta institución. Y darle la oportunidad de integrarse aquellos que se que serán despreciados por sus familiares que fueron mortifagos por haber sido miembros de las filas de Voldemort. Dígame sinceramente profesora tendrá tiempo para reñir a los estudiantes que agredan a esos estudiantes. Sé que no lo tendrá. Tendrá que descuidar algunas de sus funciones. Hogwarts es mi hogar y no haría nada que pudiera perjudicarlo. Siempre soñé con ser partes de sus estudiantes y ser una profesora respetable. Ahora quiero cumplir mi sueño antes de desligarme completamente del este mundo. De esta vida que ya no me pertenece y por ello tambien quiero guiar a esos alumnos. Quiero la unión de casas como una vez la quiso Dumbledore y estoy segura que la quiere usted tambien. Por ello le ofrezco mis servicios. Y por ello me he asegurado que Harry asista y que Draco tambien lo haga. Dos representaciones importantes para ambos bandos. –Hermione camino hasta la puerta y tomo la cerradura dispuesta a marcharse._

_-Espero señorita Granger. Me ha convencido. –Minerva cerro sus ojos y apuño las manos, no sabía si la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar seria la correcta y consecuencias que acarrearía su decisión. Pero debía al menos hacer el intento. _

_Hermione se giro para ver a su ex profesora consiente de cuál sería su respuesta._

_-El examen ya lo he hecho los directores me han hecho las preguntas. Esta sobre su escritorio. – Hermione abrió la puerta dispuesta a marcharse._

_-Entonces solo puedo decirle bienvenida a Hogwarts profesora Granger. _

_Hermione solo asintió con su cabeza y abandono la dirección con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Artemis reía con risa malvada entre las sombras del castillo. _

Hermione suspiro y se miro al espejo despejando su mente de aquellos recuerdos.

Artemis la miraba atento. Hermione se había convertido en una mujer sumamente atractiva. Artemis vio las largas piernas de su ama detalladamente mientras esta se abrochaba la cinta de las sandalias de tacón. Hermione se irguió mostrando su estrecho vestido rojo de sin descote alguno el cual cubría hasta sus brazos con una delicada tela transparente que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. El vestido caía desde su cintura en suaves olas una sobre la otra con una aventura en la parte de atrás. Miles de lágrimas de diamantes cubrían al vestido formando hermosas rosas que destellaban cuando la luz la tocaban. Su cabello era sostenido del lado izquierdo con un broche de rubís y diamantes en forma de rosa. Sus labios eran rojo cual carmín. Sus ojos eran delineados con lápiz negro y una sombra del mismo color. Sus pestañas se veía espesas y largas debido al rimen. Sus mejillas eran cubiertas por polvo y un color rosa pálido ocultando su palidez. Sus orejas eran adornadas por unos sarcillos en forma de rosa y con un diamante en el medio de estas que parecían estar floreciendo en las orejas de Hermione. Su mano derecha llevaba un brazalete con cientos de rubís y diamantes que formaban rosas al igual que su vestido. Y por ultimo sobre su cuello una no muy larga y delicada cadena sostenía una reliquia que la identifica como miembro de unos de los clanes más temidos entre su misma especie. El relicario era hermoso y tenebroso al mismo tiempo. No tenía nada que ver con su atuendo ostentoso cortesía de su querida hermana Pandora que no entendía la palabra simple. Hermione sus piro al verse lista. Tomo un pergamino entre sus manos y miro Artemis quien comprendió lo que su ama trataba de trasmitirle con aquella mirada.

El lobo solo asintió con la mirada y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación en las mazmorras y se dispuso ir a recibir a los de primer año.

…

Harry buscaba por todo el comedor la espesa cabellera castaña de Hermione, pero de nuevo no estaba, no entendía nada. Comenzaba a pensar que aquel encuentro en bosque fue solo una alucinación por su desesperación de ver a Hermione. Sintió la mano de Ginny tomar la de él.

-¿Harry estas bien?. Últimamente estos días has estado actuando muy extraño. Dime a quien buscas. Quizás yo… yo pueda ayudarte como lo hacia ella. Solo déjame ayudarte Harry. – Harry suspiro ante la petición de Ginny la miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza algo cansado y desilusionado.

-No te preocupes Ginny. – Harry tomo asiento y Ginny lo miro dolida. Harry no quería que alguien usurpara el lugar de Hermione. Si ella fuera elaborado la pregunta él sin duda le fuera respondido.

Todos los alumnos de segundo año en adelante hasta el séptimo estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos en las mesas de sus casas dejando los primeros puestos libres para los nuevos estudiantes de primer año.

Draco miraba todo a su alrededor con evidente repulsión. Todas esas sonrisas y abrazos le causaban asco. Sus compañeros de casa mostraban las mismas muecas de desprecio.

Y fue en ese momento que se escucharon pasos acercándose al gran comedor. Los nuevos alumnos habían llegado.

Hermione caminaba como si sus pies se deslizaban por una nube de algodón. Sus pasos no eran sonoros. Su cabello y ese vestido eran movidos por el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Los niños la seguían anonados. El perfume de Hermione los atraía. Sentían esa fuerza oscura que los seducía. Esa perfume vampírico que seducían a los humanos volviéndolos sus presas.

Las puertas de gran comedor se abrieron dejando ver a la nueva profesora de transformación con su flamante vestido rojo. Y su hermosa cabella y esbelta figura seguida de un grupo de niños que admiraban el desplegué de magia.

Nadie sabía quién era aquella hermosa mujer.

Pero de algo estaban seguros los alumnos a verla caminan entre las mesas de gran salón. Aquella mujer era la perdición.

Hermione subió hasta el banco donde reposaba el sombrero seleccionador. Lo tomo con su mano derecha y lo levanto con delicadeza.

En la izquierda mantenía un pergamino el cual dejo caer mientras lo sostenía por la parte superior. Miro a los alumnos en las mesas y se fijo en Harry quien lo miraba atento. Le sonrió y vio como se sonrojo eso izo que sonriera aun mas ante de mirar la mesa de Slytherins donde se topo la mirada de Draco. Le sonrió a el tambien antes de enfocar su mirada en los estudiantes frente a ella.

-Hana Flicheff. – la voz clara de Hermione se dejo escuchar como un susurro gentil pero a la vez con un tono perverso que estremeció hasta la medula a todos los presentes.

La pequeña niña de cabellos lisos hasta los hombros de un color negro subió las escalinatas hasta donde estaba Hermione quien la esperaba con una dulce sonrisa.

Con la valentía de un león la pequeña tomo asiento y miro nerviosa a todas aquellas personas que la miraban, sintió como el sobrero era puesto en su cabeza cubriendo parte de su cara ocultando su temor de los presentes que se sumieron en un silencio hasta que sombrero lo rompió con un fuerte y claro Gryffindor.

Y así dio inicio la selección de casas.

Los valientes Gryffindor, los astutos Slytherins, los inteligentes Revenclaw y los trabajadores Hufflepuff recibieron a sus nuevos integrantes de casas con fuertes aplausos… bueno no todos, los Slytherins no mostraban mucha emoción y los pequeños que fueron seleccionados para dicha casa parecían corderos camino al matadero.

Era una lástima pero no todos eran tan felices como los que fueron seleccionados para la casa de Gryffindor. Donde asistía el gran Harry Potter.

La directora Macgonadall se puso de pie mirando de reojo a Hermione que sentaba a su lado y al lado del Hagrid quien al parecer aun no descubría que Hermione era la nueva procerosa de trasformaciones.

Minerva se aclaro la voz atrayendo la atención de todos los estudiantes y profesores.

La directora con su rígido mono y su impecable túnica negra parecía una segunda Snepe.

Miro a todos sus nuevos estudiantes con mirada crítica estudiando cada una de sus actitudes.

Minerva se aclaro la voz nuevamente antes de dar inicio con su discurso.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. –Minerva no sabía cómo proseguir. La verdad era que había escrito su discurso y memorizado para no estar con la mente en blanco, sin saber cómo hablarles aquellos jóvenes que habían visto la muerte de cerca y luchado por sus vidas. –como cada año Hogwarts abre sus puertas para brindarles una educación mágica digna. El año pasado fue duro y doloroso. Sufrimos y aun lo hacemos. Pero vean este nuevo año como un nuevo comienzo. Cada uno de ustedes comprende el dolor de sus compañeros porque lo sienten. La guerra no solo deja destrucción y muerte. Tambien deja vacio en nuestros corazones y una profunda tristeza. Hemos perdido seres queridos que lucharon por un mundo lleno de paz y libertad. Lucharon para protegernos. Y que mejor forma de retribuir ese sacrificio es abriendo las puertas de nuestras almas. Esas puertas que encierran dolor e ira. Dejemos fluir esos sentimientos que nos afligen y nos condenar al odio. No nos condenemos a la oscuridad. Liberémonos de esos prejuicios que daña nuestras almas y marchita nuestros corazones. Hoy queridos alumnos Hogwarts los recibe y abre sus brazos y ofrece sus muros como un refugio para todos. Dejemos todo ese dolor allá afuera y abrasemos a nuestros amigos como hermanos y bríndenles a otros esa dicha de crear una gran familia. Porque aquí todos somos una familia. Porque Hogwarts no es solo una escuela donde se viene aprender el arte y la belleza de la magia. Hogwarts es nuestro hogar. Un hogar que nos recibe cada año y nos resguarda del frio y la lluvia. Ahora bien recordemos aquellos días felices que compartimos entre estos muros con aquellos que ya no están. Con aquellas personas que sean ido. Unamos nuestras manos en una plegaria y hagamos un minuto de silencio en honor de sus memorias. – Minerva vio las caras tristes de sus alumnos que unían sus manos y sollozaban en silencio recordando a sus familiares y amigos muertos en aquella guerra causada por un ser egoísta y retorcido, engañado y consumido por la magia oscura, seducido por la maldad. Y sin ser consciente de sus actos Minerva vio a Hermione. Un nuevo peligro entre los muros de Hogwarts, solo podía rogarle a Merlín que la ayudara.

Minerva cerro sus ojos y recordando a todos sus queridos alumnos y estimadas amistades. Abrió sus ojos dando por concluido aquel minuto para dar comienzo con las recomendaciones de cada año.

-Para los nuevos estudiantes y como recordatorios para los demás años he de recordarles las reglas. El tercer piso está prohibido para todos los estudiantes. El toque de queda será dado a las 10 de la noche todo aquel estudiante fuera de sus casas a esa hora será severamente castigado y se le restaran puntos a sus casas. El bosque sigue estando prohibido al igual que área restringida de la biblioteca y quien no tome acates las reglas y se adentre en estos dos últimos lugares será expulsado inmediatamente del colegio. Ahora bien proseguiré a presentarles a sus jefes de casa: la casa de Hufflepuff tendrá a la profesora Pomona Sprout de Herbologia.- la regordete mujer se puso de pie y saludo con una gran sonrisa a su casa quienes aplaudieron animadamente. – la casa de Revenclaw estará bajo la supervisión del profesor Filius Flitwick profesor de encantamientos. -El profesor de encantamientos se puso de pie haciendo saludando con una de sus manos a los miembros de su casa que tambien le aplaudieron animadamente.

Macgonadall se aclaro la garganta atrayendo de nuevo la atención sobre ella.

-La casa de Slytherins será supervisada por el profesor Horace Slughorn profesor de pociones y finalmente pero no menos importante la casa de Gryffindor quien será asistida por el profesor Rubeus Hagrid de cuidados de criaturas mágicas. – los gritos y aplausos de los leones no se hicieron esperar sonrojando a un emocionando Hagrid quien no paraba de sonreír conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos.

Esta vez le costó a Minerva retomar el orden.

-Bueno ahora prosigamos a presentarles a sus profesores:

-El profesor Binns seguirá impartiendo sus clases de historia. –anuncio la profesora ante los suspiro de resignación de los estudiantes. Aunque eso no evito que Macgonadall continuara con los nombres de los profesores y sus respectivas materias.

- Madam Hooch, profesora de vuelo. – la nombrada se puso de pie y saludo a los alumnos con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

- Sybill Patricia Trelawney, profesora de adivinación. –la profesora algo despeinada y de grandes gafas se puso de pie y sonrió alegremente saludando a los alumnos.

- Aurora Sinistra profesora de astronomía. –la alta y delgada mujer de ojos negros y cabello café se puso de pie y se sentó sin saludar a los alumnos.

-Charity Burbage profesora de estudios muggle. –la profesora algo tímida se puso de pie y saludo a sus queridos estudiantes.

- Septima Vector profesora de Aritmancia. – la mujer algo joven con gafas pequeña y cabello lacio miro a sus estudiantes y saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Bathsheda Babbling profesora de runas antiguas. La profesora era algo pequeña de cabellos onduladas de un color rubio intenso. Y ojos de un verde olivo saludo a los estudiantes y tomo asiento rápidamente.

-Hermione Granyer profesora de transfiguraciones…- Hermione se puso de pie dejando a más de la mitad de Hogwarts con la boca abierta. Sin esperarse que aquella hermosa mujer seria sus ex compañera. Hermione miro cada una de las casas y sonrió amablemente inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto ante de volver a su asiento al lado de la directora que frunció el seño ante el escándalo que se había armado.

Tras uno dos gritos de Macgonadall el comedor volvió a quedar en silencios el cual aprovecho para continuar con su discurso.

-Los representantas de sus casas seguirán impartiendo sus materia. Ahora he de comunicarles que por primera vez en muchos siglos no habrá premios anuales por dos meses. Los prefectos deben guiar a los de primer año a sus casas y si surgen algún inobediente deben tratarlo con sus jefes de casas. Y ahora sí que comience el banquete. –minerva se sentó algo cansada lidiar con esos estudiantes aun seguía siendo difícil. Miro de reojo a Hermione quien disimulaba beber de su copa después de un brinde hacia la casa de Gryffindor.

Harry estaba sonriendo alegremente, por fin la había visto más hermosa que alguna vez llego a soñar.

Cuando la vio entrar seguida de los nuevos alumnos se había quedado impresionado, ante tal belleza, y sobre todo había sido atraído por su cuerpo y esa extraña energía que la envolvía.

Pero lo que más lo había sorprendido era su nuevo cargo. Ella ya no sería su compañera de clases ahora sería su profesora. Estaba feliz por ella. y triste porque ya no tendría mucho tiempo para estar juntos aun así, no pudo evitar orgulloso de ella ya que tenía el conocimiento para impartir dicha materia.

Levanto su copa en un brindis silencioso en honor a ella el cual Hermione correspondió con una amplia sonrisa. Tenían tantas cosas de que hablar y sobre todo tenía que saber en donde había estado y la falta de comunicación que habían tenido desde aquel nefasto día.

Una hora después la cena culmino con rostros sonrientes y estómagos llenos.

Todas las casas se comenzaban a retirar y solo quedaron en las mesas unos poco Gryffindor quienes esperaban impacientes que Hermione se acercara a la mesa para saludarla y felicitarla por su nuevo cargo.

Harry era el más impaciente. Sentía que no podía hablar de la emoción y la expectación. Miraba fijamente a Hermione quien hablaba con Macgonadall.

La insistente mirada del héroe de guerra atrajo la atención de Hermione quien le sonrió para volver a poner la atención en la profesora Macgonadall.

-Señorita Granger espero que este consciente de la responsabilidad que he puesto sobre sus hombros y espero sinceramente que no me decepcione. –la mirada estricta de Hermione buscaba cualquier indicio de duda, pero no encontró más que una seguridad absoluta en Hermione quien la miraba fijamente manteniendo aquella batalla de miradas.

Sin entender porque la nueva y la más joven de todos los profesores en la historia de Hogwarts bajo su cabeza y negó con ella la actitud infantil que estaba teniendo con su es profesora favorita.

-Directora Macgonadall no pretendo decepcionarla y mucho menos tirar a la basura la confianza que me ha dado junto con los demás ex directores. Hogwarts tambien es mi hogar y no haría nada para perturbar esta paz que se ha logrado con muchos sacrificios.

-Eso espero señorita Granyer eso espero. -Macgonadall inclino su cabeza y se retiro, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, aunque no podía evitar sentir aquel extraño miedo cuando estaba con Hermione. Su pequeña alumna se había transformado en algo escalofriante. Y pensar que ella estaría consiente que todos los días mataría. De tan solo pensarlo se sentía aterrorizada y sobre todo profundamente dolida porque ella siempre deseo para Hermione un futuro brillante.

Pero todo en el mundo no era perfecto y Hermione se lo demostró esa noche que apareció en su oficina después de tantos meses sin saber de ella como un demonio que se alimenta de sangre humana. Como un vampiro uno de los más peligrosos depredadores de los seres humanos. Dentro del colegio todos eran alimento. Todos eran el alimento de Hermione _"no he de negar que me alimento de humanos incluso usted en este momento se ve muy apetitosa"_ esas palabras de Hermione le ponían al piel de gallina.

Hermione camino con pasos elegantes hasta el grupo de Gryffindor que la esperaba ansiosos.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente e inclino la cabeza lentamente para luego erguida y mirarlos a todos dedicándoles una calidad sonrisa a los presentes.

-Buenas noches señores, señorita. –saludo con propiedad aun sonriéndole.

Harry no contesto al saludo, camino presuroso y encero a Hermione entre sus brazos. Absorbiendo aquel extraño aroma, sus cuerpos temblaron ante el contacto. Hermione no tardo en contestar aquel efusivo abrazo con la misma desesperación que Harry. Por fin podían estar uno al lado de otro. Después de meses por fin se reunían.

-Te lo dije Harry. Nos reuníamos en nuestro hogar. Aquí estoy hermano. –le susurro al oído Hermione oliendo la dulce sangre de Harry coarriendo por sus venas. Sus colmillos comenzaban a reaccionar ante aquel cuello cálido a unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Si aquí estas. Ya te extrañaba Hermi… no vuelvas a desaparecer así. –le pidió en un susurro que solo ella podía oír. Un susurro que revelaba aquellos sentimientos contenidos desde aquel día en la guerra cuando la vio herida desaparecer entre las sombras del castillo. Ese día su corazón se había detenido literalmente. Después de meses de búsqueda habían dado a Hermione por muerta. Pero el sabia que ella estaba viva. Y ahora estaba allí más hermosa que nunca. Se separo un podo de ella, tenía algo de frio. Suspiro y acaricio su rostro con cariño, estaba hermosa, pero aun seguía siendo más pequeña que él y su rostro aun tenía ese aire infantil que tanto amaba de su hermana del alma.

Ron se aclaro la voz para atraer la atención de aquellos dos que se miraban como si acabaran de ver el sol.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia sus amigos y se separo de los brazos de Harry quien suspiro con algo de molestia. La vampiresa abrió sus brazos y espero que su amigo pelirrojo entendiera el mensaje. Un sonrojado Harry se abrazo a Hermione seguido de luna y Ginny y otros miembros de su ex casa.

Tras unos minutos de conversación Hermione miro la hora disimuladamente.

-La conversación ha sido muy sustanciosa. Y me alegra saber que están recuperando sus vidas. –Hermione que se encontraba sentada en la mensa de Gryffindor se puso de pie. – ahora es muy tarde y no quiero restarle punto a sus casa. – dijo seria.

-Pero Hermi… aún es temprano. –protesto Ginny mirando a su amiga ahora profesora quien sonreía.

-Lo lamento Ginny, pero ser su amiga no quiere decir que puedo dejar que rompas las normas establecidas por la directora. –Hermione los miro con mirada severa. –señores, señoritas. Espero que tengan buenas noches. – Hermione se giro y camino hasta la puerta del gran comedor con sus pasos silencioso y su cabello danzando con el viento causado por sus movimientos.

Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de protestar, solo suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza. Esa sin duda era Hermione Granger.

Draco estaba parado frente un lobo que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos plateados…

-Mi ama me ha enviado con un mensaje para usted. – susurro el lobo con malicia, ocasionando que los vellos de Draco se pusieran de punta y un extraño miedo, o más bien terror se apodera de su cuerpo paralizándolo completamente.

-¿Así y cuál es el mensaje?. –pregunto retomando un poco de su altanería.

Artemis rugió ante tal falta de respeto y Draco por instinto dio un paso atrás tomando su varita con fuerza.

-Tu cachorro humano jamás me vuelvas a tratar como tu igual. Porque tus padres y tu no volverán a ver la luz del día. Ahora bien. El ama esta complacida por tu obediencia y espera que no se meta en problemas. –Artemis se desvaneció entre las sombras cuando la sombra de una persona se reflejo en una de las paredes. Draco se giro para ver de quien se trataba. Y allí frente a él, a unos cuantos pasos estaba Hermione, solo la pudo distinguir por su vestido rojo y ese extraño perfume que emanaba su cuerpo.

Hermione apretó sus labios formando una línea recta y aguanto la respiración. Estar con Harry, Ron y el resto de los Gryffindor fue una misión casi imposible. El olor de aquella sangre cálida y fresca recorrer sus cuerpos había sido sumamente desquiciante. Pero ahora hay estaba Draco la mayor tentación.

Apretó sus puños, maldiciendo a Voldemort por su mala suerte.

Draco la vio con superioridad y se acerco lentamente a ella como si él fuera el lobo feroz y ella la linda caperucita roja temerosa de los afilados colmillos del lobo.

Hermione le observo en silencio, le miro acercarse con ese porte arrogante e orgulloso. Sabía lo que quería.

Draco se detuvo a unos dos pasos de Hermione absolviendo su perfume. Sus pensamientos se nublaron. Y olvido lo que pretendía hacer.

-Sangre sucia. –susurro como una serpiente escupiendo veneno esperando alguna reacción de ella, pero no tuvo nada. Absolutamente ninguna reacción de parte de ella y eso le enfureció quería que se sintiera dolida e ira hacia él. Pero ella estaba allí mirándolo fijamente desafiándolo.

-Tu perfume apesta y esa túnica y esas joyas nunca podrán ocultar la suciedad de tu sangre, porque Granger tu siempre serás parte de la escoria que inmunda mi mundo. Los tuyos son la pudrición que trata de extinguen nuestra pureza y adueñarse de nuestra cultura y tradiciones. De nuestra magia. –Draco espero alguna reacción de Hermione pero ella siguió allí parada. –te odio. – escupió girándose frustrado, esa no era la Granger que él conocía. Esa no era quien le respondía a cada uno de sus insultos con altanería y aires de superioridad. Con ese aire que siempre pretendía ser más importante que el.

-Malfoy. – el susurro de su apellido lo detuvo en el acto y sonrió sabiendo que se dará inicio a una discusión la cual terminaría cuando alguno de los tratara de maldecir al otro. -15 puntos menos para Slytherins por vagar en los pasillos después del toque de queda. – y con esas palabras Hermione siguió su camino pasando de Draco y adentrándose más en las mazmorras.

El heredero de tan prestigioso familia como los Malfoy estaba iracundo.

-Maldita Granger- susurro sintiéndose desesperado, estar en aquel castillo no le hacía bien. Se sentía fóbico, sentía como las paredes se encerraban a su alrededor. Y los recuerdos de la guerra quienes los habían estado asechando desde que se adentro en Hogwarts lo atacaron aprovechando su debilidad torturándolo sin compasión. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza y presiono con fuerza, sus iris se dilataron y el oxígeno se izo escaso. Su vista se izo borrosa y algo húmedo corrió por sus mejillas. Lagrimas. Eso era lo que descendía sin control manchando su rostro.

Entonces no pudo aguantar más y grito al mismo tiempo que su vista se volvía borrosa y una persona impedía que su cuerpo se impactara contra el frio suelo.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me brindan chicos… de verdad me siento feliz que les guste tambien esta historia. Este cap en especiar ha sido dedicado a mis estimados:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Caroone**

**Alee Malfoy BlackDagger**

**China lop32**

**Becky**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo… **

**Espero que haiga disfrutado del cap… besos y cuídense mucho**


	5. Chapter 5 Descubrimientos

**Luna Roja; "Pecado Original"**

…

**..**

**.**

**Capitulo 5**

…

**..**

**.**

**Descubrimientos**

Los tétricos muros y las penumbras de aquellos pasillos fríos de las mazmorras de Slytherin abrazaban a Hermione dándole la vivienda aquel terreno que albergaba magia oscura a pesar que su práctica estaba completamente prohibida. A un así la podía sentir seduciendo a su muerto corazón. Sentía sus susurros malignos y sonrió ante la ignorancia y la vez sublime conocimiento de aquellas penumbras que la rodeaban.

Se paro frente a un muro firme y alto hasta tocar el alto techo… miro fijamente a los jóvenes detrás de ella.

-¿Conoces la contraseña? –pregunto con actives Theodore Nott mirando a Hermione fijamente. El alto y atlético muchacho con sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad la miraban fijamente.

Hermione no le contesto, y claro que no se sabía la contraseña de la entrada de aquel nido de serpiente aun así, sonrió con arrogancia y miro al muro fijamente y susurro arrastrando las palabras como una serpiente seduciendo a su presa.

-Ábrete. –fue la simple palabra que pronuncio Hermione ocasionando un fuerte escalofrió en Theo que reprimió un brinco. Miro a su lado a Draco que seguía inconsciente flotando en aire bajo el efecto de un Mobilicorpus.

El muro obedeció el mandato de Hermione. Desapareciendo dejando a su vista la entrada de aquella sala común de colores verde y dorado que caracterizaba su casa para luego retirarse sin esperar que los dos alumnos se adentraran en la sala. Perdiéndose en las penumbras, hundiese cada vez en aquel pasillo que descendía y descendía volviendo cada vez el oxigeno escaso y sus muros más fríos y húmedos.

Theo la observo aun sentía algo de miedo. Hermione Granger había cambiado. No en su aspecto físico porque aun podía apreciar sus rasgos infantiles. Pero si su actitud, su forma de moverse silenciosa como un fantasma. Sus ojos eran vacios y fríos de eso estaba seguro y esa arrogancia y la oscuridad que la envolvía le perturbaban de sobre manera. El sabía en qué criatura se habría transformado Hermione y lo había descubierto hacía muchos años. Solo que callo esperando, esperando ver qué era lo que pretendía hacer aquella criatura tenebrosa. No le convenía confesar lo que estaba prohibido revelar. Sintió una respiración cercana a su cuerpo y vio dos ojos destellantes de luz entre las penumbras. Se atemorizo y sin esperar más se adentro rápidamente a su sala común siendo seguido por el cuerpo flotante de Draco Malfoy el cual encontró cuando vagaba por el castillo después de haber ido rápidamente a la biblioteca por aquel libro sobre relicarios. El relicario que colgaba en el cuello de la nueva profesora de transfiguraciones tenía una larga historia oscura que le gustaría leer y desentrañar uno de esos misterios que envolvían aquella curiosa criatura que a pesar de ser un habitante de las noches podría desplazarse bajo el intenso y ardiente poder de Apolo sin temor de volverse cenizas o padecer bajo las llamas ardientes.

Hermione entro en su habitación completamente oscura sin ninguna luz que revelara nada dentro de aquel lugar. Sus ojos enfocaron en medio de aquella negrura a Felika quien la miraba con sus ojos llameantes. Ignorando al demonio fénix camino hasta su armario y tomo unas prendas de vestir más acorde a su personalidad. Las cuales eran un pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo y una franelilla ambos de un color negro dejando aquel ostentoso e extravagante vestido descuidadamente sobre su amplia cama.

Hermione se ajusto sus botines de cuero con tacones de ajuga de un color negro pulcro.

Se soltó su cabello dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros en suaves risos. Camino hasta su escritorio y tomo una pluma y un trozo de pergamino abrió con agilidad un pequeño frasquillo de tinta color roja y con agiles movimientos escribió unas escasas líneas con letras alargadas y delicadas. Enrollo el pergamino y se lo ofreció a Felika quien la miro indignada por lo que estaba haciendo Hermione en ese momento.

-No soy tu mensajera, ¡tenme más respeto!. – exigió negándose a tomar aquel pergamino, mirando con desprecio a la vampiresa.

-Tómalo. –exigió Hermione con su voz suave e espeluznante ofreciendo una sonrisa amable. –por favor. – susurro con sus ojos ya de un color carmín atemorizante.

Felika miro a la pequeña malcriada frente a ella. Exigiéndole que entregara aquel pergamino como si ella fuera una de esas débiles lechuzas quienes los magos utilizaban sin respeto alguno. Aunque Hermione fuera la hermana de su ama no aria tal cosa. Ella tenía orgullo y no era ingenua para caer ante aquella dulce sonrisa que escondía un corazón frio, oscuro y manipulador.

-Si tu mensaje es para mí Pandora, solo dime el contenido del pergamino y yo le comunicare palabra por palabra lo que de tu boca salga. – le ofreció aun mirando con desde aquel pergamino.

Hermione sonrió y poso una de sus manos por la cabeza de Artemis que se materializaba junto a ella en ese momento ansioso de comenzar con su casería.

Hermione suspiro y miro al orgulloso demonio lleno de determinación. Coloco el pergamino bajo las patas de Felika y le dio la espalda. Artemis sonrió con arrogancia al demonio de fuego y siguió a Hermione que abría la puerta de su cámara. Y sin girarse a ver al fénix hablo lentamente en susurros.

-Es tu decisión entregarle o no el mensaje a mi hermana. –y con esas últimas palabras salió de aquel lugar seguida de Artemis que sonría al tener de vuelta a su ama y no aquella debilucha chica temerosa de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Esa chica confundida que se despreciaba a si misma más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Aunque Hermione estaba regresando a ser la que él conocía desde que abrazo la oscuridad estaba algo inquieto porque su Hermione tambien estaba perdiendo su sonrisas, sus sueños. Estaba volviendo a ser una cascara vacía. Una flor oscura, marchitándose en medio de aquella oscuridad infinita de la que era presa.

…

En la amplia dirección de Hogwarts Macgonadall tomaba lentamente el te mirado por uno de los amplios ventanales de dicho lugar. Miraba el cielo. Estaba en el mismo sitio en donde la había encontrado Hermione noches atrás donde le había pedido una plaza para culminar sus estudios.

Estaba algo preocupada al tener a Hermione merodeando a esas horas en el castillo. Y sobre todo sentía algo apretarse en su pecho al saber lo que haría esa noche. Ella se lo había comunicado. En el bosque prohibido ahora habitaban humanos como ganado con el único propósito de alimentar a Hermione. ¿Pero quién era Hermione y quien era aquel que había llevado los humanos al bosque? El maullido de su gata Prudencia atrajo la atención de la anciana directora. Miro la gata gris levantando una de sus finas cejas.

La minina volvió a maullar pasando su cola por una de las piernas de la anciana mujer. Que a pesar de todo los alumnos y amigos se sentía más sola que nunca. Las únicas personas que hacían sentirse viva eran Dumbledore y su amble sonrisa y esas ocurrencias de anciano senil, Snepe sus constantes peleas a causas de sus casas rivales y lo casca rabias que era y Hermione y su inteligencia, el orgullo de su casa y de ella misma. Su dulce y gentil Hermione la princesa de Gryffindor.

-¡¿Oh dulce Merlín que debo hacer? Aunque mi corazón quiera confiar en la señorita Granger hay mi mente rechaza la idea. Siento temor y mi cuerpo tiembla cuando ella está a mí alrededor, su aura oscura me perturba. Y ahora no sé cómo puedo ser capaz de alojar un ser como ella… entre los muros de mi amado colegio. Alguien que todas noches matara a un desdichado para calmar su apetito de sangre. ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente con la que fue derramada en la guerra? –pregunto mirando el cielo estrellado sintiendo el afecto de su gatita Prudencia.

En la cabaña de Hagrid la chimenea estaba encendida, el profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas y jefe de la casa de los orgullosos y valientes leones de Gryffindor acariciaba la cabeza de su fiel perro floppy quien desde hacía ya unas noches se mostraba inquieto ladrándole a la oscuridad sin dormir en toda la noche cuidando de su amo y compañero. Hagrid se estaba comenzando a preocupar por ese hecho. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Algo siniestro estaba rondando cerca del castillo y esa criatura estaba en el bosque prohibido.

Hagrid camino hasta un estante y tomo su arco y flechas, esa noche saldría a investigar un poco. Estaba inquieto y sentía un extraño miedo al tomar esa decisión pero él era un Gryffindor y había batallado contra los mortifagos y lord Voldemort el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempo cuyo nombre aun hacia estremecer a la población mágica. Con fuertes pasos camino hasta la mesa donde reposaba su abrigo de piel y donde una lámpara de aceite esperaba pacientemente ser encendida. Con un movimiento de su varita encendió la lámpara de cristal ahumado a causa del humo que causaba el aceite ardiente.

Tras un suspiro y mirar a su perro el guardián de los terrenos del Hogwarts abandono su acogedor y cálido hogar con algo de miedo. Pero como saber si eres valiente si no conoces esa sensación del miedo absoluto y te enfrentas a él.

Hagrid penetro aquel oscuro bosque poblado de inmensos y largos arboles de raíces brotadas sobre la tierra a causa de la antigüedad de los arboles. La niebla fría cubría la hierba y maleza de que aquella tierra negra.

Alrededor de dos horas caminando con sus sentidos alertas, oídos y vista agudizada, su amigo canino, no dejaba de olfatear el peligro en todas las direcciones, se mostraba inquieto y muy apegado a su dueño. El profesor pudo sentir como el aire se volvía más espeso llegando a sus pulmones dolorosamente. Como su piel y cuerpo se estremecía y como sus sentidos se disparaban a mil por segundo.

Escucho una extraña carrera. Algo se acercaba a él corriendo con respiración ruidosa y pasos topes.

Con rapidez se oculto en una cueva al pie de un árbol hueco de gran tamaño junto con su perro y apunto con su alma a lo que fuera que se acercaba. Vio como un arbusto se movía ruidosamente y como una persona lo atravesaba con ropas andrajosas y rasgadas. Tropezó y cayó a unos cuantos metros del guardabosque con mirada aterrada y algo desquiciada viendo hacia los lados frenéticamente. Rasguños y piel sucia eran apreciados claramente por Hagrid quien a esas alturas de su larga vida no entendía que hacia esa persona a esas horas de la noche en lugar tan peligroso como el bosque donde cientos de criaturas mágicas vivían y donde el mal asechaba detrás de cada árbol.

Dispuesto a salir y ayudar a desdichado comenzó a salir de su escondite, pero algo se lo impidió. Su perro se aferro a su muñeca mordiéndolo aunque sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Hagrid levanto la vista y vio algo que se acercaba al desdichado que no se podía parar ya que una estaca se había clavado a su rodilla, pero aun así el hombre siguió arrastrándose en dirección al árbol donde se encontraba oculto Hagrid.

Y de pronto todo se paralizo y un profundo silencio espeluznante anuncio la llegada de aquel ser oscuro junto con un fuerte viento.

Hagrid pudo divisar la silueta de aquel ser sintiendo como su cuerpo se paralizaba de terror y como su perro trataba de esconderse cubriendo su cabeza con las patas delanteras atemorizado por la llegada de aquel poderoso depredador.

Poco a poco una figura se fue revelando ante los ojos humanos.

Sus ojos brillantes fue lo primero que vieron bajo la fantasmal luz de luna.

Unos ojos inyectados de sangre y su sonrisa malvada revelando aquellos hermosos colmillos letales atrayentes de muerte relucieron con su blancura entre la penumbra de aquella noche la cual dejaría huella de sangre.

Como una felina Hermione se movió sobre la tierra húmeda, sus pasos eran silenciosos pero su aura delataba su presencia. Esa poderosa aura que gritaba muerte.

Miro a su presa a sus pies temblando aterrada sabiendo que su vida llena de vicios y maldades había llegado a su fin. Ella sería el demonio que le recordaría sus pecados en cada sorbo que tomara de su sangre. Le haría vivir el terror de sus víctimas y sentir el mismo dolor que ellas habían sentido al padecer entre sus manos.

El hombre miraba aterrorizado aquella hermosa criatura.

Hermione se inclino y arrugo la nariz, el hombre olía a excremento de dragón. Pero había otro olor que podía simplemente apañar al otro. Y ese era el delicioso aroma era el miedo corriendo por sus venas. Exquisito perfume que la seducía.

Sus ojos carmín se volvieron cada vez más intensos. Con su fría mano acaricio el rostro del hombro lleno de barro, sucio y heridas a causas de ramas bajas de los árboles y las espinas de los arbustos donde se había tratado de esconderse inútilmente huyendo de lo inevitable.

Con agilidad lo tomo de cuello y acerco su boca al oído.

-Ha llegado la hora de que seas juzgado y que pagues por el mal que has causado. –le susurro con voz sensual ocasionando que repugnante hombre se estremeciera al sentir como la mano de su verdugo le acariciaba el cuello como un suave pañuelo de seda o terciopelo.

Los ojos de la vampiresa recorrían cada una de aquellas hermosas venas palpitantes. Y con ágil movimiento sus colmillos perforaron aquella piel como alargadas y afiladas navajas bebiendo con desespero aquel elixir que calmaba su sed y alargaba su vida en una juventud eterna.

Abrazo con fuerza aquel cuerpo partiendo uno a uno los huesos del desdichado quien mantenía la boca abierta después de haber gritado con un grito espeluznante, con sus ojos abiertos miraba todo aquellos crimines que había cometido y sentido el dolor que había causado. Y sobre todo sentía la como sus huesos perforaban sus órganos y piel ante el aplastante abrazo.

Hagrid miraba aquella escena aterrado. Sentía el terror recorrer su cuerpo ocasionándole pequeñas convulsiones. Nunca se imagino que el ser que rondaba Hogwarts era un vampiro el cual se encontraba muy cerca del castillo.

Miro con impotencia como el hombre se retorcía entre los fuertes grilletes que representaba aquel abrazo que lo llevaba agónicamente a la muerte. Aunque deseara ayudar aquel hombre no podía. Si salía de su escondite será una presa más.

Como un sonido seco su presa cayó sobre la tierra húmeda, lo miro con repulsión sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensación de culpa. Maldijo entre dientes y volvió su mirada aquel árbol. Podía sentir a humano dentro de aquel viejo árbol. Al parecer su cazaría continuaría. Pero había algo extraño, podía jurar que ella conocía ese perfume, ese olor le pertenecía alguien que ella ya conocía, solo que aun no daba con ese ser.

Artemis se materializo a su lado y sin ningún reparo comenzó a devorar el cuerpo de hombre comiéndose aquella carne muerta sin parar. Pero manteniendo una extraña gracia al masticar.

Fue en cuestión de tres minutos los que necesito Artemis para tragar por completo aquel cuerpo dejando solamente los harapos que usaba el difunto como prendas de vestir.

El guardabosque se estremeció al ver como aquella felina mujer con la sensualidad gritando en cada una de sus curvas se acercaba con pasos lentos. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir dentro de su cuerpo puso con cuidado en su arco tres flecas.

Artemis miraba cada uno de los movimientos del hombre sumergiéndose en la oscuridad con una sonrisa. Dejaría que su ama se encargara de él. Quería ver la expresión de horror pintar exquisitamente la piel de ella. Sus ojos llenos de dolor y preocupación. Quería sentir las ganas que tendría ella de huir y verla una vez más perdida en su dolor. El necesitaba que ella dejara de dudar de su naturaleza, que dejara de sentir culpa cada vez que se alimentaba de los rastreros humanos. Y por ello no le advirtió de aquella segunda presencia, por ello no le decía quien era aquel hombre que se escondía aterrado.

La oscuridad cubría el rostro de Hermione. Estaba a unos pasos de poder ver el rostro de aquel hombre que ocultado por la capucha de su abrigo de piel. Cuando el rostro de Hermione fue iluminado por la fantasmagórica luz de luna sintió con algo atravesaba su pecho y garganta.

Se quedo paralizada sintiendo como la sangre calidad que minutos atrás había bebido huía de su cuerpo rápidamente.

Hagrid mantenía sus ojos abiertos fuera de orbitad, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y esta vez no era ese miedo o terror hacia ese monstruo que había visto arrebatarle la vida al pobre desdichado. Si no era otro tipo de miedo y dolor. Con pasos lentos salió del refugio que le prestaba el árbol. Soltó el arco y miro a la pequeña Hermione paralizada de pie con sus ojos castaños brillantes temblando horrorizada.

Las palabras huir del guardabosque. No podía tener un pensamiento coherente en ese momento, su mente era un caos, un torbellino de imágenes cruzaban su mente de una hermosa y sonriente Hermione.

Hermione estaba paralizada, aterrorizada. Había estado a punto de matar a Hagrid. Se maldijo por ser tan descuidad y no vigilar su perímetro. Sintió miedo al verse descubierta. Sintió miedo de ser despreciada por su gigante amigo. Sintió miedo que le dijera a Harry. Si Harry se enterara nunca se lo perdonaría y ella no podría vivir con el odio de él. Nunca podría porque cuando ella era humana estaba completamente enamorada de él. Y aun en su verdadera naturaleza continuaba sintiendo esos mismos sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Y el simple hecho de que Hagrid supiera su secreto, que la había visto matar sin miramiento disfrutando de aquel momento de poder. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas carmesí. No trato de frénalas. Sus manos lentamente se dirigieron aquellas tres flechas clavadas en su pecho hasta la garganta. Y saco la primera dejando salir un leve quejido y más sangre de la herida.

-¡Oh Hermione mi niña…! ¿Qué te he hecho… que te han hecho…? - se preguntaba con lamento y arrepentimiento de lo que le había hecho acercándose a ella con temor y lagrimas en los ojos.

La vampiresa con su rostro manchado de sus lágrimas carmín mostraba su mirada llena de dolor y tristeza. Bajo la cabeza y extrajo con fuerza la segunda flecha dejándola caer sobre la tierra roja a causa de la sangre que recorría su cuerpo saliendo de aquellas tres letales heridas para cualquier ser vivo.

-Hagrid. –susurro con temor y pena. –Hagrid no le digas a nada a Harry. –pidió en un susurro cayendo de rodilla tomando la flecha de su garganta y extrayéndola con fuerza.

Su mirada se volvía borrosa. No hacía ya mucho tiempo que había abierto los ojos de nuevo en la oscuridad, que había descubierto lo que verdaderamente era. Y ahora cuando más necesitaba alimentarse de aquel elixir que robo de aquel humano y ahora huía de sus venas arrastrándola a un involuntario letargo sintiendo como aquellas heridas se cerraban lentamente. Miro a la oscuridad y susurro el nombre de su demonio quien la miro desde las penumbras con ojos fijos e indiferentes.

Hagrid con movimientos topos se arrodillo tomando con delicadeza el cuerpo pálido y frio de la muchacha olvidándose de su compañero que se materializaba a unos cuantos centímetros del profesor que cayó del susto sentando sobre su trasero pero sin soltar a su pequeña amiga.

-Iré a cazar para mi ama. –susurro con una gruesa y ronca voz que resonó como un trueno estremeciendo el cuerpo de Hagrid y manteniendo al viejo floppy escondido en el hueco del árbol. El aliento mortífero de lobo sacudió a Hagrid cuando volvió hablar. – humano llévala contigo. – tras ordenarle a Hagrid el lobo se desvaneció en la oscuridad dejando aterrado y maravillado a Hagrid ya que él nunca había conocido a una bestia desbordante de orgullo, elegancia, poder y maldad. Ver aquel lobo fue mejor que tener a un dragón escupiendo fuego delante de él.

Algo tembloroso se puso de pie y miro de nuevo con dolor el rostro de la cariñosa niña abrazada por la muerte. ¿Quien había sido tan vil para corromper tan hermosa criatura? se pregunto en el silencio de aquella noche maldita. Con pasos firmes la llevo hasta su cabaña seguido de su renuente perro que gruñía por segundos.

Una vez dentro de pequeña pero cálida cabaña Hagrid la acostó sobre un millo y amplio sillón cerca de la chimenea detallando su piel pálida y sus venas azules que parecían raíces en todo su cuerpo.

El profesor no sabía que hacen en ese momento, no sabía si era lo correcto tenerla entre su cabaña, si era correcto estar pensando en callar y guardarle el secreto a su pequeña amiga. El la había visto quitarle la vida a un humano ¿y si ella hacía lo mismo con un estudiante?, tenía que decirle al menos a la directora Macgonadall. La anciana tenía derecho de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo con uno de sus profesores. Suspiro cansado, Hermione se veía tan frágil y desprotegida, las heridas que le había causado sus flechas estaban completamente sanadas. Ella era una hermosa criatura pero letal. Los vampiros eran asesinos desde su nacimiento, seres que no podían convivir con los humanos. Seres que no poseían amor y conciencia.

Tras unos minutos decidió ir a informarle a Macgonadall dejando a Hermione aun durmiendo sobre el mueble.

Horas después Hermione abría sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo algo pesado, miro a su alrededor que estaba en penumbras, todo era oscuridad y todo le era ligeramente familiar. Se sentó sobre el mullido mueble y escaneo todo a su alrededor reconociendo la cabaña del guardabosque y jefe de Gryffindor. Su gigante amigo Hagrid la había llevado a su casa aun sabiendo lo que era. Sonrió con tristeza y se puso de pie. Miro sus manos pálidas, tenía mucha sed, una terrible y endemoniada sed. Y lo peor era que podía escuchar cientos de corazones rebosantes de vida. Sus cálidos corazones bombeando sangre por todos sus cuerpos. Sin evitarlo sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad rojiza. Ella podía beber de ellos hasta saciarse. Nadie se lo podría impedir las maldiciones imperdonables no podían hacerle efecto alguno. Si ella podía incluso bañarse con aquel delicioso liquido carmín.

Se levanto lentamente dejándose dominar por la bestia sedienta que había dentro de ella y nublaba su juicio y acorralaba su voluntad.

Pero algo la detuvo. Su reflejo en el espejo la detuvo. Se llevo las manos al rostro evitando verse como el monstruo que era. Cayó de rodillas temblando y sus ojos volvieron hacer de aquel hermoso almendrado. Tenía mucha sed. Le dolía la garganta y su cuerpo se estaba debilitando. No podía salir así, sería una presa fácil para cualquier criatura y sobre todo para Apolo ya alzado en los cielos.

Podía oler los rayos del sol quine sin ninguna compasión causarían muchos daños en su cuerpo.

Estaba atrapada y con mucha sed.

Se abraso así misma y se recostó del mueble temblorosa y ansiosa de beber y zacear su sed.

Sonrió con amargura. Había sido una ingenua si creía que todo iba a salir bien y el idiota de Artemis no venía en su ayuda, el debía saber ya que ella no podía trasportarse al estar tan débil y sedienta. ¿Que pretendía el maldito lobo? Se pregunto ocultando el rostro entre los mullidos cojines.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar los rayos del sol de los cuales no pudo huir rápidamente Hermione quemándole su brazo izquierdo parte del rostro. Como un animal mañoso mostro sus colmillos rugiendo feroz y amenazante.

Hagrid entro en su cabaña con un pequeño tobo tapado y sellado. Miro a Hermione y como la luz dañaba su piel como si se tratara de un asido. Con movimientos torpes y algo asustado se apresuro a cerrar la puerta quedando en una completa oscuridad que fue despejada por la llamas de la chimenea que encendió rápidamente con un movimiento tembloroso de su varita.

Hermione no se inmuto por todo el ruido que estaba causando Hagrid ni por ese olor de su sangre, ni la loca carrera de su corazón. Ella estaba completamente concentrada en no convertirlo en su desayuno.

Hagrid sentía el miedo recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Su cabello rizado estaba algo mas despeinado de lo normar, su capa estaba sucia y con extraños olores nauseabundos. Sus ojos mostraban cansancio. Con todo el valor de un Gryffindor se acerco a la pequeña Hermione.

-Aléjate. No te acerques… vete. – susurro Hermione con una voz espeluznante aterrando aun mas al profesor.

-Te he traído de comer. –le dijo algo asustado, pero maravillado de tener a una criatura como ella ante su presencia.

Hermione sonrió suavemente con una mueca irónica levantando la cabeza para mirar por primera vez a Hagrid.

-Los vampiros no comemos, nos alimentamos de sangre. – le hablo como si tratara con un niño de 5 años.

-Yo no he dicho que es comedida, te he traído sangre. – le mostro el tobo que lleva en su mano. – hay más de 15 litros de sangre animal, creo que será suficiente para ti. – puso el tobo de acero frente a Hermione quien lo miro aun sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo Hagrid.

-Siento tu miedo Hagrid, tu corazón late a causa de terror de estar ante mi presencia, incluso tu mente te grita desesperada que huyas. Aun así me has traído a tu casa y me ofreces sangres sabiendo que en cualquier momento tú puedes ser mi presa. –Hermione tomo el tobo y arrugo la nariz, levanto su mano y sus uñas crecieron hasta volverse afiladas y letales garras. Con un rápido movimiento las clavo en la lata abriendo pequeños orificios, sus uñas volvieron a su tamaño original y olio sus dedos.

-El olor de esta sangre es tan repugnante como pensé. –susurro con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

-Es que esa sangre son de diferentes animales carnívoros. – se apresuro aclarar Hagrid mirando a Hermione acercar sus labios aquellos orificios.

-Esto definitivamente no es algo que me agrade, nunca he bebido algo que no sea tan puro como la sangre humana o la de mi padre. Pero es por el bien de los estudiantes– susurro pensativa antes de tomar con rapidez el tobo y llevarlo a sus labios con desesperación bebiendo sin detenerse a tomar impuso. Un hilo de sangre escapo de sus labios mientras Hermione mantenía sus ojos cerrados consumiendo toda aquella sangre. Ante la atenta mirada de Hagrid.

Cuando la última gota de aquella sustancia cayó sobre su lengua abrió sus ojos y dejo el tobo de un lado y miro a Hagrid con sus ojos carmín, al igual que sus labios. Se puso de pie con un hábil movimiento y se miro al espejo con algo de miedo. Su rostro volvió hacer como el día anterior, suspiro aliviada, sus venas volvían quedar ocultas bajo su piel pálida. Miro a su ex profesor y con una pequeña sonrisa susurro _gracias_ antes de desaparecer de aquella estancia.

…

Harry caminaba apresurado a su siguiente clase seguido de sus compañeros Gryffindor. Le tocaba transfiguraciones con Hermione. Estaba algo preocupado no la había visto desde la noche anterior. Se la había tragado el castillo literalmente.

Llego a un aula cerca en las mazmorras más abajo que la de pociones. Algo sumamente extraño, pero no le prestó atención a ese hecho, era la última clase del día. Y la más importante y ansiada para él sus compañeros que se encontraban nerviosos e impacientes. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera antigua con bisagra de hierro negro y algo corroído por el oxido. Una turbia aura los envolvía al igual que un frio algo angustiante. Miraron impacientes la hora faltaban 7 minutos para entrar a clases, los Slytherin llegaron uno a uno con sus caras de asco y seños fruncidos.

No hubo discusión entre las casas rivales solo se quedaron en silencios. En la espera.

La puerta comenzó abrirse lentamente dejando salir a un grupo de alumnos de Revenclaw y Hufflepuff con caras sonrientes, aunque se podía ver que salían casi corriendo del aula.

-Bien creo que ya es hora. – dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había armado después de ver la estampida de alumnos.

-Así es amigo. – respondió Ron sonriendo poniéndose en macha junto a Harry seguido de todos los alumnos.

El aula era amplia de techos altos algo lúgubres y oscuros, las mesas donde trabajarían estaban diseñadas para dos personas de madera negra pulida y los asientos estaban hechos de mismo materia. Recostado del muro derecho estaba unos estantes con libros y alguno que otro objeto curioso. Las paredes eran de un color blanco y dorado con pinturas al fresco y alguno que otro lienzo con imágenes de objeto cambiantes.

Pequeñas lámparas en forma de flor estaban sujetas a las paredes con la luz tenue de una vela en su interior. En el techo se podía apreciar cientos de flores de loto flotantes que fueron destellando cada vez llenas de luz dejando aquel salón iluminado completamente el aula.

Al final estaba un amplio escritorio con una hoja sobre él y dos bolitas de aceros las cuales reposaban una al lado de la otra. Y por ultimo estaba un amplio pizarrón negro al finar. Todo era sencillo y elegante. Y con un olor a primavera muy diferente al de pasillo donde habían estado esperando que saliera la última clase. Los Gryffindor como era de esperarse ocuparon los primeros puestos y los Slytherin los últimos esperando que comenzara el show ya que ellos a pesar de la degradante posición que habían quedado ante la derrota de lord Voldemort y a pesar que muchos de ellos no habían tenido que ver directamente con aquella guerra pasada, aun así no podían cambian sus personalidades y aceptar de un día para otro a los muggles. Y mucho menos a Hermione Granger la perfecta estudiante y heroína de guerra. Una vez que todos estaban sentados impacientes en que apareciera la profesora una tiza de color blanco igual a un pequeño cilindro se poso sobre la pizarra y comenzó a trazar líneas que se fueron transformando en letras y eventualmente en palabras.

_Profesora de transfiguración Hermione Granger._

Una corta oración sin nada de emoción o motivación en ellas. Solo una presentación. La tiza volvió a su lugar de origen y una vez que todos habían leído aquellas palabras la profesara más joven de todos los tiempos de Hogwarts se materializo lentamente frente a la clase.

Con un largo vestido negro ajustado hasta las caderas resaltando su cintura, cayendo como suaves olas las cuales rosaba el frio mármol del piso, de mangas largas ajustada a sus brazos y cuello alto dejando ver de piel solamente su rostro y manos. El vestido tenía detalles en morado de flores y muchas cintas que se tejían entre ellas en las partes como los brazos y vientre en las cuales la tela era de un negro completamente transparente. Su cabello rizado caía armoniosamente a los lados de su rostro completamente suelto peinado hacia el lado derecho sujeto del lado izquierdo con hermoso gancho de mariposa. Sus orejeras eran adornadas con unos largos salsillas con aproximadamente 5 hilos de plata de los cuales cargaban mariposas de diamantes. Su cuello era adornado nuevamente por el relicario de la noche anterior, ese que la identificaba como miembro de unas de las familias más importantes de los habitantes de la noche. Sus labios eran carmín, sus ojos estaban delineados de negro y sus palpados de un morado hermoso y suave, sus pestañas espesar eran nuevamente cubiertas por el negro de una de mascara.

Su aspecto eran increíble nunca nadie se imagino que la come libros Hermione Granger podía verse tan hermosamente siniestra con aquel vestido.

Hermione miro a cada uno de sus estudiantes con sus rostros llenos de sorpresa a causa de su imagen cortesía nuevamente de su hermana extravagante. Se almo de valor y prosiguió a presentarse nuevamente y darle el discurso de bienvenida a su nueva clase de séptimo año donde estaban los que fueron una vez sus compañeros de casa y de clases.

-Buenas tardes señores, señoritas. Muchos de ustedes me recordaran como una de sus compañeras de clases a lo largo de toda su estadía en esta prestigiosa institución de magia y hechicería, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y seré la nueva profesora de transfiguraciones como lo anuncio la noche anterior la directora Macgonadall. Me complace darles la bienvenida nuevamente a este nuevo año escolar. Mi oficina tendrá las puertas abiertas para todo aquel estudiante que tenga dudas sobre la materia o necesite tutoría. –Hermione suspiro mirando todos los presentes que tenían su atención puesta en ella, alumnos con mirada de odio y asco como los Slytherin y otras de orgullo como sus ex compañeros Gryffindor.

-Seré directa con todos ustedes. –continuo con expresión seria y camino con pasos lentos y nada audibles pero mostrando rigidez en su andar. – habrán ciertas reglas que tendrán que cumplir en mis clases las cuales tendrán que ser cumplidas estrictamente al pie de la letra. Primera regla respeto; no tolerare ninguna falta de respeto hacia mi persona y entre ustedes en mi hora de clase. – les advirtió. – si rompen esta regla serán severamente castigados y les descontare puntos de sus casas sin contemplaciones. – los miro a todos con mirada arcón mientras la primera regla era escrita nuevamente por la tiza en la pizarra. – segunda regla; no aceptare trabajos ni investigaciones atrasadas al menos que esté justificado su retraso y que esta justificación tenga poderosas bases. Tercera regla responsabilidad; los puntos les serán otorgados por su participación en clases, trabajos, ensayos, informes, practicas y pruebas realizadas bajo mis instrucciones. Cuarto puntualidad; una vez que la puerta de mi aula sea serrada y sin importar quien sea quien quede afuera, no podrá entrar. No aceptare que mi clase se interrumpida por nadie una vez que de inicio. Quinto compañerismo. Yo y solamente yo escogeré los equipos que trabajaran juntos así que no hagan ilusiones y los equipos estarán conformados por las dos casas sin quejas. Sin embargo he de advertirles que aquellos que abandonen el aula no podrán entrar de nuevo a mi clase y será aplazado en mi materia y no tendrá oportunidad alguna de presentar nada referente a ella para sus posibles carreras de un futuro próximo. –cualquier queja quedo callada con las palabras de Hermione. Ahora los Gryffindor y Slytherins comprendía los Revenclaw y Hufflepuff que salían casi corriendo del aula, Hermione era un ogro. Ante ella el difunto Snepe y la nueva directora eran simples ansíanos jugando a ser profesores.

-Ahora bien ya expuesta mi reglas y aceptadas por ustedes comenzare con una breve explicación de la metodología que aplicaremos en clase. Todos los recursos didácticos serán utilizados al igual que la indispensable varita. Seguiremos una planificación y un plan de evaluación donde se tocaran todos los temas en el primer trimestre del año el cual daremos comienzo en la próxima clase que será el día miércoles a las 5 pm. La planificación y el plan de evaluación se les serán entregadas al finalizar la hora. –les informo Hermione mirando a sus alumnos fijamente, todos parecían realmente confundidos y sobre todo aterrados. Así que no le quedo de otra que sonreírles un poco aligerando el ambiente y brindándoles algo de confianza. Solo un poco no quería que su clase se volviera un circo llenos de payasos.

-Ahora si tienen alguna duda o pregunta que hacer, háganla ahora que es el momento. – les dijo dándoles la espalda para dirigirse a su escritorio para tomar la asistencia de los que habían asistido a su clase. Algo aliviada que los Slytherins se habían mantenido en un extraño silencio. Aunque eso se debía más a su aura dispersa por todo el aula controlando las emociones de los presentes.

-Profesora Granger nos podría aclarar ¿cómo es que usted llego hacer profesora Hogwarts siendo una de nuestra compañeras y además de no haber culminados sus estudios mágicos? –Hermione que miraba la lista levanto la mirada para ver quien preguntaba. Y sonrió complacida al ver que era uno de sus amigos quien rompía el hielo. Neville Longbottom bajo la mano al ver que Hermione lo miraba. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y desvió a mirada.

-Estuve estudiando todos estos meses con varios tutores quien me había otorgado la directora ya que no contaba con personar suficiente para cubrir todas las materias. Luego de meses de estudio presente una prueba en el ministerio de magia quien aprobó mi solicitud como procerosa de esta materia. –les informo mintiéndole descaradamente a todos sus amigos. – aun si celebrare mi graduación junto con la de ustedes a final de año.

-¿Porque sus clases serán tan tarde?, nunca se había algo así en Hogwarts, normalmente las clases deben culminar a las tres de la tarde y no a las seis. –pregunto Nott sorprendiendo a toda la clase con su intervención.

Hermione lo miro fijamente y sonrió.

-Es algo muy simple, debo preparar cada clase y estudiar para mis clases las cuales veo en horas de la mañana. Debido a eso todas mis clases serán impartidas de tres de la tarde a seis de la tarde. Así que todas las horas terminaran a las 2 pm. Y algunos una hora antes o después depende del horario de clases y del año. –contesto tranquila con un movimiento de varita dos torres de hojas de pergamino quedaron sobre la mesa donde estaban sus planes de evolución y las estrategias con las cuales serian evaluados.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta que no tiene nada que ver con la clase. – volvió a preguntar Theo atrayendo de nuevo la atención.

-Adelante. – le alentó Hermione mirándolo con curiosidad. No era normar que Theo interviniera mucho en una clase. O que hablara más de dos palabras en una.

-El relicario que lleva en su cuello. ¿Donde lo compro o quien se lo regalo? –pregunto curioso. El libro que había tomado de la biblioteca no aparecía. Pero estaba seguro que lo había visto en alguna parte. Solo que no recordaba donde.

Hermione lo miro fijamente y tomo el relicario entre sus manos y lo levanto para que todos lo miraran. Casi todos desviaron la mirada, el relicario era un objeto oscuro y muy peligroso. Y significaba muerte, sacrifico y sangre.

-Es un regalo de mi padre. No en donde lo adquirió. Aun así estoy segura que es un relicario de nuestra familia – dijo restándole importancia pero asegurándose de verse triste ya que sus padres estaban muertos para toda la comunidad mágica. –veo que le gusta las reliquias señor Nott, espero que si llega averiguar la procedencia de este hermoso objeto me haga saber si no es mucha molestia. – lo miro y le regalo una mirada ante la mirada fija del muchacho sobre la reliquia.

-Por supuesto profesora. – Nott sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Hermione fijamente. El ya sabía que era una reliquia vampírica, solo quería saber de qué clan era. De donde provenía Hermione y cuál era su propósito y el de la directora al tener un vampiro rodeado de tantos humanos.

-Ahora continuemos con la clase, quedan solo 20 minutos. Merlín sabe como vuela el tiempo. -Con un movimiento de varita las hojas que estaban sobre su escritorio volaron hasta quedar sobre la mesa de cada uno de los alumnos. Y prosiguió a explicar de qué harían con dicha hoja. –Tendrán una breve prueba para… - sus palabras fueron cortadas a escuchar barios reclamos.

-¡Silencio! Sexta regla jamás cuestiones mis decisiones en el aula. –hablo fuerte y claro estremeciendo a los presentes que se escogieron en sus asientos. – ahora escuchan porque solo explicare una sola vez, el que no esté de acuerdo con mis métodos allí detrás de ustedes esta la puerta pueden marcharse. – tras unos segundos nadie se movió. Lo que le indico a Hermione que podía continuar. – el pergamino que tienen frente a ustedes esta hechizado para cuando escriban sus nombre en la parte superior derecho y el año que cusan se comenzara a redactar todos los conocimientos que tienen sobre transfiguración. Así podre tener una idea de con cuales clases comenzar. – informo escuchando barios suspiro de alivios de las dos casas. -Bueno tienen cinco minutos para escribir sus nombres y año que cursan, saquen sus tintas y plumas. – Hermione tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio suspirando. No estaba cansada, pero tenía que fingir desde que había entrado al aula había estado parada y sería extraño que no mostrara signos de agotamiento después de haberle dado clases a dos grupos antes que los de séptimo. Sus ojos vagaron por las mesas de Slytherin buscando a Draco Malfoy. Y lo vio en la última fila con sus codos sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas y su mandíbula algo tensa. Sonrió al darse cuenta que su hechizo funcionaba a la perfección. No habría insultos, ni ofensas en su aula de clases.

_-¿Hermione Granger eres un vampiro? _

Hermione se puso de pie a una vellosidad que no pudo ser apreciada por nadie ni si quiera por Draco que en ese momento desvió la mirada hasta donde estaba Hermione.

Hermione busco con la mirada aquel que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Y sus ojos encontraron unos azules que le miraban fijamente acompañados de una sonrisa burlona.

-Espero que ya hayan terminado. –se apresuro hablar Hermione ocultando su nerviosismo. Con un movimiento de su barita todos hojas de pergamino que le había entregado a cada uno de los alumnos ahora unos centímetros más larga a causa de los extensos conocimientos de algunos de alumnos en la materia. Se enrollaron en aire y fueron atados por listones verdes y rojos en representación de cada una de las casas y volaron hasta el escritorio de Hermione. Con otro movimiento de sus varita una torre de pergaminos se disperso por doto el aula quedando una hoja sobre cada mesa donde estaba el plan de evaluación y los métodos con los cuales serian evaluados. Toda la estrategia de enseñanza de Hermione estaba basado en el método muggle.

-Se pueden retirar. – les informo Hermione sonriéndole a todo el grupo.

Draco se puso de pie. La clase de Hermione Granger le había parecido eterna. Con puños apretados la ignoro, estaba molesto, airado. Por más que intento soltar algún comentario grosero que la hiriera, la hiciera quedar en ridículo no pudo. Cada vez que lo intentaba se mordía la lengua. No había duda que la muy maldita había puesto un hechizo que impedía cualquier comentario que le faltara el respeto o se le ensutara a ella.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Nott ustedes dos quédense. –les ordeno Hermione, ante la mirada fija de Ron y Harry que estaban sorprendidos. Ellos creían que ella les pediría a ellos que se quedaran a esperarla. Hermione vio a cara de sus amigos y les sonrió disculpándose.

El aula quedo bacía rápidamente. Draco muy en contra su voluntad había obedecido a Hermione. Con el seño fruncido y sus ojos llenos de odio la miro. No quería admitirlo pero ella se veía aceptable. Aunque ahora era más amargada incluso que Macgonadall. Nott estaba algo pálido miraba seriamente a Hermione que tomaba un rollo de pergamino con una cinta verde y se lo entregaba a Draco.

-Escriba su nombre, señor Malfoy. – exigió

-¿Que te hace pensar que te obedeceré? –pregunto con una mueca de burla.

Nott negó con la cabeza, Draco era demasiado estúpido para desafiar a así a Hermione Granger claro si era ese su nombre. Y tambien estaba el punto que Malfoy no sabia con quien estaba tratando en ese momento.

-¿Acaso no recuerda una de mis reglas?. –pregunto aun mostrándose esa tranquilidad que le ponía los nervio de punta al rubio.

-Cree que me impedirá a mí entrar a tu estúpida clase que no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. –escupió su veneno.

-Si eso es lo que cree entonces quiero que abandone el aula. Y no regrese más ya que la puerta no le dejara pasar aunque venga el ministro de magia y todos los aurores del ministerio a tratar de abrirla. Y esta vez su apellido no influirá a nadie para que lo intente. Acéptelo señor Malfoy. No tiene alternativa más que aceptar mis condiciones y exigencias como su profesora. Ahora escriba su nombre con letras legibles y el año que curse en la parte superior del lado derecho. – Draco tomo el pergamino rojo de ira. Esa sangre sucia le pagaría la humillación. Con as que ira escribió su nombre rudamente dispuesto a marcharse lo más rápido posible de aquella aula.

-Gracias ahora puede retirarse. – Hermione sonrió satisfecha de haber ganado la primera batalla contra Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo estaba segura que eso no terminaría ahí. El se vengaría podía oler la ira y las ansias de venganza.

Draco salió de aquella aula airado dejando a Theo algo nervioso.

Hermione abrió tomo el pergamino de Draco y comenzó a leer rápidamente todo sus conocimientos en transfiguraciones estaban plasmado en aquel pergamino quedándose sorprendida de lo extenso que eran. Y algo satisfecha por los conocimientos que presentaba su alumno favorito. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Miro a Nott quien devoraba cada una de sus expresiones. Tomo el relicario entre sus manos y lo levanto un poco para que quedara frente sus ojos.

-Es curioso que un alumno de Slytherin se muestre interesado en un objeto como este. Y más un que tiemble de miedo al verse solo conmigo. Y tambien está el hecho de haber asegurado que soy un vampiro. -Las luces del aula se fueron apagando lentamente las flores comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente.

Nott retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, no quería mostrarle el miedo que sentía al estar solo con ella.

-¿No es curioso Nott?. –pregunto pensativa sentándose sobre su escritorio. – sabes que puedo oler tu miedo. Esa necesidad que tienes de correr y huir de mí. Esa ansiedad de gritar y esconderte. Ese olor es exquisito. Porque me demuestra el poder que tengo sobre ti. –Hermione sonrió con una sonrisa música que se extendió a lo largo y ancho de aquel recinto. Su risa era como cantos de aves o como cascabeles de viento. Sin embargo tenía esas notas malignas que percibió Theo que estaba considerando comenzar a correr.

-Cuando te veo recuerdo a tu bisabuelo Simón. Eres un copia exacta de el sabes, tus ojos, tu piel, tu cabello y cada una de las expresiones de tu rostro me recuerda a él. Incluso esa perspicacia y abrumadora inteligencia. Debo decirte que estoy sorprendida, te has mantenido en pie a pesar de que sabes quién soy. – le elogio mirándole a los ojos con sus ojos almendrados con una tonalidad rojiza.

-Si la directora permite que este dándonos clases a un ser como usted es porque tiene la entera confianza que sus alumnos no serán lastimados, por ello aunque es inevitable sentir el miedo abrumador de estar solo con usted en un aula en las profundidades de las mazmorras en donde nadie me podría oír si usted decide convertirme en su cena. Aun así confiare en la decisión de la directora y en su auto control. - dijo con firmeza mirando a Hermione con fijeza quien volvía a reír.

-Eres interesante Theodore Nott. Eres muy interesante y valiente. – Hermione se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba parado el chico. –necesito de tu astucia e inteligencia Nott. –acaricio con dulzura el rostro del chico con su mano fría y suave estremeciendo a Theo quien tembló sin control alguno. –quiero que seas mis oídos y mis ojos en Slytherin. Quiero saber todo lo que ocurre entre las mazmorras y fuera de ella. Todo en lo que un Slytherin se involucre. –le susurro al oído. –ese es mi deseo Nott. ¿Cumplirás mi deseo? –pregunto con un tono sensual. – me obedecerás como lo izo tu bisabuelo, tu abuelo y tu padre. –le pregunto pegando su nariz de su cuello.

-¿Tú eres ella? –pregunto sorprendido recordando ahora donde había visto la imagen de aquel relicario y ese lugar era la mansión de su padre. Allí en uno de los pasadizos secretos subterráneos había una puerta donde estaba la figura de aquel relicario grabado en una fría roca.

-¿Y bien querido Theo?. –pregunto pasando su legua por el cuello del muchacho que gimió sin poder contenerse ante el placer que sentía con las caricias de Hermione.

-¿Lo hare mi ama? – susurro.

La vampiresa se alejo de él y lo miro a los ojos con el seño fruncido.

-Así que tu padre te hablo de mí.

-Sí. El me dijo que su lealtad antes de estar con el que no debe ser nombrado estaba con un ser más oscuro, mas siniestro e inmortal. Y que yo como su heredero y miembro directo de los Nott le debía obediencia y lealtad a esa criatura. Y aquí está usted. – le dijo con seguridad. –usted es ese ser. Esa hermosa criatura rodeada de oscuridad y con ojos llenos de luz. – susurro.

Hermione se alejo y le dio la espalda al chico.

-Ya veo. –respondió algo inquieta por las palabras de Theo. –me alegra saberlo. Haz lo que te he pedido y ven a verme esta noche en el bosque prohibido a la media noche tengo un presente para ti. – le susurro antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola! Chicos… chicas… espero que todos estén bien y haigan disfrutado de sus vacaciones… **

**Estoy muy feliz por el apoyo que le han estado brindado a esta historia. Y le agradezco de todo corazón que continúen haciéndole. **

**Este capítulo es exquisitamente largo. He estado trabajando en el más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Pero espero estoy satisfecha de él. Espero que haiga sido de su completo agrado y sobre todo espero ansiosamente leer sus reviews. **

**Ahora me gustaría agradecerles a las siguientes personas por su apoyo;**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lunatico0030**

**Caroone**

**Aihin**

**China lop32**

**Lidia-Sunbae**

**Muchas gracias a todos…**

**Besos…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	6. Chapter 6 Desprecio

**Capitulo 6**

**Desprecio **

**.**

**.**

La noche cubrió a Hogwarts al igual que una capa de niebla y un intenso frio.

Los pasos presurosos de un joven en los pasillos oscuros producían ecos que rompían aquel silencio siniestro.

La luna podía ser apreciada con unos extraños matices de un rojo escarlata los cuales anunciaban el sacrilegio que estaba a punto de ocurrir. El joven cubierto por una gruesa capa se detuvo frente el bosque prohibido a unos pasos de una pequeña lámpara con respiración algo agitada debido a sus pasos presurosos sobre la hierba húmeda.

El muchacho algo asustado tomo su varita con firmeza dispuesto atacar aquella persona que se abría paso en las penumbras del bosque y se presentaba ante él .

Un perro viejo se dejo ver y más atrás de él Hagrid con su arco preparado con flechas dispuesto a intimidar al joven que acudía aquella cita.

-Llega justo a tiempo señor Nott. –le saluda mirando con desconfianza al Slytherin que asintió con la cabeza algo sorprendido por la presencia del profesor ya que él esperaba a la criatura que le había convocado a esa reunión nocturna.

-Debo suponer profesor que esta enterado de mi reunión. – deduzco ante las palabras de Hagrid mirándolo con una de sus finas cejas arqueadas desviando su mirada hacia el arco y el perro viejo que babeaba sin cesar.

-Así es, ahora sígame. – le ordeno dándole la espalda y adentrándose en el bosque con pasos presurosos y cautelosos. El bosque seguía siendo peligroso incluso para él quien conocía más o menos a la mitad de sus habitantes. Aun así, no se podía confía de ellos. De hacerlo sería condenarse a la muerte.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto después de unos minutos caminando rodeados de aquella niebla profunda con sus sentidos agudizados. Aquel lugar era siniestro y peligroso. Los arboles incluso podrían ser sus enemigos en aquella noche fría. No debía confiarse ni de aquel suelo que pisaba.

-Ella esta cazando. –le respondió sin girarse haber al muchacho. - Me pidió que me asegurara que llegaras vivo hasta a su lugar de encuentro. – sonrió recordando las palabras burlonas de Hermione y algo triste cuando recordó el encuentro de la noche anterior donde él había estado a escasos segundos de convertirse en su postre. Y valla que sería un gran postre.

-¿Y que se supone que casa en bosque? – pregunto interesado. – ¿Animales, criaturas mágicas? –continuo preguntando sin dejar de prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Hagrid se detuvo y se giro lentamente a ver al curioso Slytherin que se quedo quieto al ver los ojos café de Hagrid fijos en los suyos.

-Humanos. –fue la corta respuesta.

El guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts retomo el camino sin apreciar el rostro de incredulidad que mostraba Nott.

-Es imposible, en el bosque prohibido no habitan humanos. – aseguro muy convencido mirando a su alrededor algo nervioso, el bosque estaba muy silencioso para su gusto y lo que le ponía más nervioso era saber que Hermione estaba cazando cerca de ellos y que ellos se acercaban a ella estúpidamente.

-Ahora si… se necesita el alimento para ella. – continuo hablando, aunque el tambien sentía curiosidad por ese hecho. No comprendía como Macgonadall había permitido aquello.

-Entonces crían humanos como ganado para alimentarla… Quien dirían que los defensores de los muggles, de los débiles e indefensos, ahora rompen todos sus creencias para mantener con vida a una amenaza para todos los nosotros. Si mi padre escuchara esto se moriría de las risas. –ironizo, aunque aun estaba más que sorprendido y le era muy difícil de asimilar aquellas deducciones.

Hagrid se giro y apunto al Slytherin con su arco amenazadoramente sin que su mano temblara al hacerlo.

-Escucha, no sé porque Hermione confían en ti y porque quiere que te lleve con ella con vida. Pero si abres la boca para revelar su secreto estoy seguro que no vivirás para repetirlo. – Hagrid le dio de nuevo la espalda a Nott y continúo caminando hasta que escucharon el grito desgarrador de una mujer a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Los bellos de todo el cuerpo de ambos mago incluso del viejo flopy se pusieron de punta. Ese grito había desgarrado todo el bosque rompiendo con su mortífero silencio. Un grito que se escabullo entre los arboles como ecos de muerte seguido de los susurros de las hojas movidas por el viento gélido. Hermione había atrapado su presa entres sus brazos.

Hagrid apresuro el paso, ese grito no había sido muy lejos de ellos. Aunque parecía una locura el quería ver nuevamente aquella criatura. Ese lobo que ahora se estaba volviendo su obsesión y como no volverse si solo estar frente aquella criatura era algo difícil de describir.

-Creo que no deberíamos ir hacia donde esta cazando. – aconsejo Theo y no fue por cobardía, fue por prudencia ya que él sabía que si un vampiro estaba cazando no razonaba hasta que se saciara y no distinguía amigos humanos ya que para ellos todos eran los mismo; eran ganado.

Unos cortos pasos más adelante escucharon varias pisadas que se apresuraban rápidamente. Y fue cuando Theo sintió que alguien lo derribaba. Durante el impacto perdió su varita. Una estaca de madera se incrusto en una de sus costillas y grito de dolor, el hombre que habría derribado tomo rápidamente la varita de Theo y a punto a Hagrid y pronuncia la maldición asesina la cual se precipito hacia el profesor y guardián de los terrenos del Hogwarts.

Hagrid tembló aterrado y cerró sus ojos cuando el rayo estaba a una escasa distancia de impactarlo.

Tras unos segundos Hagrid pálido y tembloroso abrió sus ojos cuando escucho un chillido de terror de aquel desdichado. Y fue en ese momento que deslumbro a una bestia imponente de un color blanco puro con sus dos colas moviéndose lentamente cerrando su boca.

Artemis se trago la maldición imperdonable y sonrió con malicia. Dejando ver sus colmillos ensangrentados a causa del la mujer que había devora minutos atrás.

Hermione camino lentamente hasta el desdichado que la reconoció al instante. Retrocedió y se giro para retomar su huida sin embargo Hermione apareció frente a él y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se precipito sobre el cuello del condenado quien grito al sentir aquellos colmillos letales que le robaban la vida lentamente. Theo pudo apreciar como la perfecta Hermione, la sensible y amable Hermione, pura y piadosa mataba lentamente aquel humano, pudo escuchar cara uno de los huesos del desdichado romperse lentamente y como este ahogaba sus gritos que parecían ser hermosos coros de ángeles para la vampiresa quien le abrazaba hasta llevarle a la muerte hermosamente dolorosa…

El abrazo oscuro termino lentamente. Hermione dejo caer el hombre como una maza de carne. Artemis camino lentamente hasta él y comenzó a devorarlo sin ninguna ceremonia machando sus alargados colmillos como el marfil de la poca sangre que había dejado su ama en el cuerpo de su víctima.

Hermione suspiro y miro a la luna paso sus dedos sobre sus labios ensangrentados y los acaricio lentamente mojándolos con la sangre que aun había en ellos. Miro sus dedos y pasó su lengua roja sobre ellos para luego lamer sus labios con deleite.

-Que delicia. – susurro. –Estoy satisfecha por esta preciosa noche, sin embargo aun ansió más… mucho mas… -Hermione cerró sus ojos. – ¿Cuándo será la noche que logre saciar mi sed por completo?- se pregunto pensativa soltando de nuevo un suspiro sintiendo como el viento movía su cabello con suavidad susurrando canticos en sus oidos.

-¿Tienes miedo Theo? –pregunto en un susurro musical girando para ver al nombrado temblando.- es comprensible, a pesar de que estuviste entre las filas de los mortifagos nunca mataste por diversión si no por necesidad y para poder sobrevivir. Sin embargo has visto matar a muchas personas… Bueno ese tema no tiene importancia en este momento. Aunque tu sangre huele deliciosa. –sonrió al ver cómo salía la sangre de uno de los costado de Theo aspirando aquel delicioso olor que desprendía su herida.

Nott tuvo que retroceder unos pasos por instinto, la mirada carmín de Hermione estaba puesta sobre él. La miro lamerse los labios con lentitud y tuvo que tragar grueso.

Hermione toco la mejilla pálida de Theo con sus dedos fríos y blancos.

-Eres cálido y tu corazón late tan fuerte, que podria bailar al ritmo de su tamboreo… hay vida en ti. Theo… - susurro su nombre desvaneciéndose en aire. – ¿deseas servirme Theo? – pregunto apareciendo junto Artemis que miraba al joven muchacho temblar de miedo para acariciarlo delicadamente.

Poco a poco el cielo fue cubierto por nueves y una gélida brisa abrazo al Slytherin que tembló con fuerza. A Theo de resultaba aterrador aquella situación, el tambien podía oler a muerte y ese era el perfume que portaba Hermione. El perfume mortífero y exótico que atraía a sus presas, pero él no era una presa. El era algo más. El seria su subordinado.

-Antes de hacer el contrato con usted, dígame ¿qué fue lo que le prometió a todos mis antecesores? –quiso saber, para tener una idea de lo que podría pedir el a cambio de toda una vida al servicio de aquel demonio. El vendería su alma. Ese era su destino y lo aceptaba. Solo quería saber cuánto podía valer su alma.

Ante la pregunta de Theo Hermione lo miro intensamente, leyó rápidamente cada uno de los miedos en el menor de Nott y la ambición que brillaba en lo más profundo de ellos.

Suspiro y miro la luna sobre sus cabezas. Era tan hermosa y eterna su fiel compañera de caza, solo ella y Artemis podrían ser sus compañeros eternos hasta que alguien le diera fin a su existencia.

-Hace muchas décadas tu bisabuelo llamado de forma vulgar el Explorador, se encontraba en el Cairo. A unos días de partir a la ciudad perdida de los dioses en medio del desierto donde se decía que estaba la puerta del cielo y el infierno... tu abuelo como un hombre curioso dispuso a un grupo de exploradores a embarcase en una nueva aventura. Después de tres meces vagando en el desierto sin agua o pan con que alimentarse uno a uno de sus hombres fueron muriendo y otros se revelaban ante él. Desesperado y a punto de perder la cordura llegaron a al oasis encadado de las rutas de la desesperanza. Un lugar hermoso que les pareció un espejismo de altas palmeras y manantiales de aguas azules. Durante dos días permanecieron en ese lugar saciando su sed y descansando para emprender el viaje de regreso. Sin embargo ese era el lugar de descanso de mis hermanos y mío. A muchos quilómetros de distancia de cualquier poblado muggle o mágico. Sin embargo nos era divertido cazar en el desierto porque nosotros éramos iguales a los humanos cuando la sed los atacaba y buscaban con desespero un oasis. Para suerte de tu abuelo yo estaba fascinada con la magia. Y por ello no los atacamos en cuanto notamos sus presencias o cuando ellos se habían saciado su sed de las aguas dulce de aquella laguna azul. Les pedí a mis hermanos que se limitaran a cazar a un grupo de bandidos al norte de donde estábamos. Pero los idiotas dieron con otro oasis, uno ocupado por una caravana donde viajaban hermosas mujeres, tras cuatro noches no supe de ellos… la segunda noche sola con aquel grupo de exploradores reducidos a nueve hombres, uno de ellos descubrió los baúles de todo lo que habíamos tomado de los ladrones de caravanas y saqueadores de árdeas. Eran un alrededor de cincuenta baúles repletos de joyas, objetos y telas de gran valor oh y como olvidar las incontables botellas de vino y alguno que otro pan que habían llevado mis hermanos después de una divertida caza donde habían desnudado a los bandidos y desarmado, le robaron el pan y el vino dejándolo con el agua solamente… bueno esa es otra historia.

"Continuemos con Nicolás Nott; esa noche después de comer y beber hasta sesearse comenzó las disputas sobre aquel hallazgo que harían rico a cualquier hombre tanto o más que un rey. La codicia de cada uno los llevo a pelearse y dividirse. La tercera noche ya solo quedaban cinco hombres. A esas alturas ya estaba molesta. Cuatro hombres habían muerto y yo no había tenido oportunidad de beber su sangre. Esa noche trataron de matar a tu abuelo. Yo solo miraba desde lejos. Estaba molesta. Tu abuelo era un hombre con conocimiento en arte de la guerra con su espada y puños no tardo mucho en derrotar a su compañero. Pero quedo herido. El hombre que lo había atacado tambien estaba muy bien instruido. Mi sed creció al ver el nuevo derramamiento de sangre, y sin poder contenerme más tiempo tome aquella sangre destinada a desperdiciarse ante los ojos azules de Nicolás turbios como el cielo tormentoso. Bebí hasta dejar seco al hombre y le di su cuerpo a Artemis quien lo devoro con urgencia. Después de ese incidente dos hombre más trataron de matar a tu abuelo aprovechándose de su estado, pero ambos hombres tuvieron el mismo destino que el primero fueron heridos por la letal espada de tu abuelo y Artemis y yo completamos su trabajo. Para el amanecer solo quedaba tu abuelo junto a su buen amigo Trevor... mago igual a él. Sin embargo cuando llego el amanecer tu abuelo estaba muriendo. La hoja de la espada que le había herido contenía un extraño veneno que a esas horas ya recorría todo su sangre"

Hermione tomo un momento de aire y continúo.

-El acudió a mí, y no estaba sorprendido a verme bajo el sol allí sentada sobre uno de los cofres rebosantes de oro. Se inclino mostrando sus respectos y me suplico ayuda. Y yo se la concedí, hice un contrato con él. Le daría de beber de mi sangre por una vida de servicio. El custodiaría toda aquellas riquezas que poseía en ese momento, tambien debía de construir un cámara bajo su hogar donde yo pudiera descansar y sobre todo debía darme sangre cuando la necesitara. Tambien le advertí que si me traicionaba no vivirá para contarlo y que toda su familia padecería bajo mis colmillos…

-Fuiste tú quien mato a su primogénito y su primera esposa no es cierto. –pregunto comprendiendo una de las tantas muertes dentro de su familia.

Hermione le miro y sonrió con tranquilidad asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Así es, quiso traicionarme, desobedecerme y como castigo mate a su primera esposa y su primer hijo… y de esa forma se convirtió en una advertencia para todos aquellos que me servían. No hubo más desobediencia. Y no ávido otra en estos siglos y la hubiera mi castigo no sería tan benevolente… -le miro con fijeza dándole aquella advertencia. - Tienes esta noche para pensar cuál es tu deseo. Puedo conceder cualquiera a excepción de traer los muertos a la vida. Sinceramente eso no me gusta para nada, es desagradable caminar por el infierno buscando a una persona entre millones de almas agonizantes y al paraíso no puedo ir. Así que no me pidas eso porque no lo haré y tu deseo quedara anulado y tú estarás atado a mí para siempre Theo a una vida de servicio. Pero de algo puedes estar seguro Theodore Nott. Una vez hecho el contrato tu alma me pertenecerá aun después de la muerte y me servirá en el infierno como en este mundo porque aun ahí tu alma me pertenecerá. –tras esas palabras Hermione se volvió miles de murciélagos y surco los cielos seguida de Artemis que se elevo por los cielos sin dejar de mover sus dos colas detrás de los murciélagos que se perdían en lo más profundo del bosque.

Al día siguiente Hermione acudió al desayuno con mucho sueño cubierta de una capa negra que acentuaba más su palidez aunque lo trataba de ocultar con maquillaje. Hermione alzo su copa de jugo en un brinde silencioso con sus amigos quienes tambien alzaron sus copas. Desvió su mirada hasta mesa de Slytherin donde Draco se mostraba algo rígido.

Draco masticaba sus alimentos molesto en el último asiento de su mesa, algo aislado de todos los estudiantes de su casa.

Volver a Hogwarts para Draco era una verdadera tortura. Todo había cambiado, ya nada podría ser como antaño, sus compañeros le habían perdido el miedo y el respeto. Se había convertido un indeseado. Solo cuatro compañeros de su casa aun le hablaban. Pero no era lo mismo. El nunca le había sido desapreciado abiertamente. Y no solo de su casa mostraba ese desprecio. Las otras casas tambien. Bebió de su copa conteniendo su ira. Los odiaba a todos. Odiaba cada uno de aquellos hipócritas. El desprecio de todos ellos debía de serle indiferente, no le debía molestar. Y aunque su rostro parecía imperturbable y sus comentarios insignificantes no era así. Cada comentario era un duro golpe para él, para su ego, para su orgullo. El desprecio al que se veía sometido día tras día.

Sintió la intensidad de una mirada sobre él, una sensación diferente a la que sentía en todo momento. Busco esa mirada hasta que dio con ella. Por uno segundos mostro sorpresa. Sin embargo cambio esa mirada por una indiferente. Aun así, no pudo ignorar la belleza en la que se había convertido Hermione. A pesar que todos pensaban que la belleza de Hermione era algo repentino o producto de un hechizo o poción el estaba seguro que eso no era así. Por año el se había dedicado a vigilar al trió de oro. Había visto como Hermione se transformo lentamente en ese belleza que ocultaba bajo su uniforme dos tallas más grande que le escondía la figura de su cuerpo, de su cintura estrecha, de su redondo trasero, de su vientre plano, y sus hermosos senos. Sus piernas siempre eran ocultadas por la falda larga y sus medias, sin embargo él las había notado. Su cabello nunca lo peinaba. Siempre se pregunto porque ocultaba su rostro bajo aquella mota de cabellos. Ahora ella se había quitado aquella coraza que escondía su belleza. Hermione Granger dejo de ser una fea oruga para transformarse en una hermosa mariposa. Sin embargo esa mariposa no mostraba los hermosos colores que maravillarían el mundo. Los colores que la vestían eran sombríos, misteriosos con matices oscuros que atraían e hipnotizaban.

La detallo respondiendo a su mirada, no sería él quien desviara su mirada. No la bajaría ante ella. A pesar de la distancia podía apreciar sus ojos miel con aquella tonalidad rojiza, ese nuevo tono que le daba un toque oscuro a su mirada llena de aquel brillo extraño que siempre le había intrigado. El ruido a su al redor fue quedando lejano cuando vio como sus labios rosados se curvándose en una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blanco perla. Una extraña sensación se apodero de su cuerpo y sintió la necesidad de apartar la mirada.

Hermione tomo su copa y la alzo en dirección a Draco y este quedo en una especie de shock hasta que sintió la ira burbujeando dentro de él con más intensidad, porque aquel brinde no podía ser más que una burla para él.

Se levanto airado y con pasos imperiosos abandono la mesa seguido de cientos de miradas sobre el hijo de los traidores Malfoy.

Hermione se puso de pie y camino entre las mesas hasta la de Gryffindor. Cuando llego gusto a Harry se detuvo. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo que se giro para verla algo sorprendido.

-¿Porque la sorpresa señor Potter? – pregunto sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Hermi… o disculpe profesora Granger. –sonrió con algo de burla.

-No seas tonto Harry. Quiero hablar contigo. –le pidió sintiendo la mirada de todo los estudiantes sobre ella.

Su cabello esa mañana iba amarrado en una cola alta con un riso junto a su oreja derecha. Su capa negra con detalles violeta cubría su una túnica coló violeta con figuras de rosas negras que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

-Buenos días Ron… amigos… - les saludo con una cortes reverencia sin dejar de sonreírles.

-¡Buenos días Hermione!. – susurro Ron algo cohibido. Hermione estaba realmente hermosa. Tanto que sentía su cuerpo temblar y volverse de un rojo intenso.

-Harry acompáñame. – Hermione retomo su marcha seguida de Harry.

Desde la mesa de Revenclaw Luna detallaba fijamente el andar de Hermione. La vio como camina con pasos silenciosos, como si flotara. Tambien se había fijado que no comió nada de su plato y de su extraño brinde hacia la mesa de Slytherins que parecía ser en honor a Malfoy. Y sobre todo estaba aquella aura que la inquietaba. Hermione era una criatura mágica y no cualquier criatura. Se levanto al mismo tiempo que Nott hacia lo mismo. Por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron. Y por un instante ambos compartieron un secreto silencioso. Un secreto que les podía llevar a la tumba.

Hermione y Harry se detuvieron frente al lago negro. Hermione un pasos delante de Harry bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Hermione levanto su mano en dirección al sol y sintió su cabello danzan con el viento.

-Lo sientes Harry. ¿Puedes sentirlo? – le pregunto en susurro audible.

-Si… -susurro cerrando sus ojos.

-Lo puedo sentir en aire… En el olor de las cosas... Incluso en el clima… Puedo escuchar el susurro de la paz... sus canticos sagrados… Todo el mundo mágico revive. Y todo es gracias a tu valor y la esperanza de los corazones de todos aquellos que tienen fe de un mundo mejor.

Harry avanzo hasta Hermione y le abrazo por la espada. Hermione recostó su cabeza del hombro de Harry y suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

-Si tú no hubieras estado a mi lado Hermione hubiera muerto en el primer año. Siempre he dependido de ti, esta paz es gracias a ti Hermione. Tú inteligencia, tu valentía, tu amor por este mundo que te rechazaba, tu amor por tus amigos y todo aquello merecedor de tu atención. Toda la paz que respiramos es gracia a ti… gracias Hermione… -susurro junto a su oído. –gracias por amarme a mi tambien.

-Tu corazón late tan fuerte. Tu cuerpo es cálido, me siento en casa cuando te ciento cerca. ¿Harry tú siempre me querrás? ¿Pase lo que pase siempre me miraras igual?. -Pregunto entregándose aquellas sensaciones de tranquilidad.

-Siempre… nunca te dejare de querer Hermione. – le susurro al oído y Hermione afirmo satisfecha de aquella respuesta con una amplia sonrisa la cual pareció canticos sagrados de la madre naturaleza. Su sonrisa fue arrastrada por el viento que la volvió ecos sobre el lago negro siendo arrastrada más allá del éste.

Hermione confió en las palabras de Harry, ella lo conocía bien. Y sus palabras le olieron a sinceridad, su corazón latió lleno de esa calidez que tanto le gustaba ver en los ojos del mago. Harry, su Harry nunca la traicionaría. Podría derramar su sangre como apuesta aquel hecho.

Tras un suspiro Harry se alejo de Hermione y ella le miro contrariada, se sentía tan ajusto en sus brazos.

-Me gusta estar aquí contigo Hermi…

-Si lo sé, debes ir a clases… ¿Harry te molesta si hoy te acompaño…? - pregunto algo sonrojada ocasionando la sonrisa de Harry.

-Claro que puedes… - le sonrió y le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara. Y sin pensarlo ella la tomo. Ambos se estremecieron, ella por su calidez y el por su frialdad. Sin embargo ambos callaron.

Desde uno de los ventanales Luna miraba aquella escena pensativa y con ojos abatidos. Su mano apoyada sobre el cristal fue lo único que dejo una huella de su presencia en aquel lugar.

Sus pasos no llegaron mus lejos cuando nota la presencia de Theo detrás de ella.

Ella se giro y con amplia sonrisa y ojos curiosos le enfrento.

Theo camino hasta ella lentamente con pasos largos. Se detuvo frente a ella y le miro a los ojos.

-Debes aprender a fingir mejor si quieres callar el dolor que te causo ver aquella escena… sin embargo sabes que muy en el fondo ellos nunca podrán estar juntos. – Theo continuó su camino hasta que escucho la voz de Luna.

-¿Cual fue el pago por tu alma Theodore Nott? – Theo se quedo paralizado antes las palabras de Luna. Se giro lentamente y enfrento su mirada y con una sonrisa que no trasmitía sentimiento alguno susurro.

-No hubo precio que pagar, ni deseo que cumplir. Mi alma siempre le ha pertenecido incluso antes de nacer. –y con sus palabras carentes de emociones se alejo con pasos lentos y espalda erguida perdiéndose en un pasillo oscuro de aquella mañana soleada.

Luna estaba aun en shock. Desvió su mirada a unos de los ventanales y sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre ella. Sin embargo no la vio en ninguna parte. Suspiro y retomo su camino a la torre de astronomía donde vería adivinaciones esa mañana.

Hermione estuvo unos minutos en la clase de encantamiento con Harry y Ron como si tratara de los viejos tiempos. Solo que ella no alzaba las manos ante alguna pregunta ansiosa de responder correctamente y ganar punto para su casa como en los viejos tiempos. Para todos era un ambiente extraño y tenso. Hermione lo percibió y decidió marcharse ante la mirada interrogante de Harry.

Sus pasos eran lentos, aun así no eran audible…

Tenía mucho sueño, debía descansar unas horas antes de dar sus clases. El sol comenzaba a debilitarla.

El camino hasta las mazmorras era largo y tedioso. Quería correr hasta el o teletransportarse por medio de las sombras, pero ambos medios eran muy peligrosos utilizarlos en pleno día, cuando por lo menos mas de tres pares de ojos la estarían viendo.

Sus pensamientos y pasos fueron detenidos abruptamente por un olor que ella conocía perfectamente. Se llevo la mano a su cabello y suspiro para luego inhalar profundamente el aire.

Su camino hasta las mazmorras fue interrumpido y sus pasos cambiaron de dirección. El portador de aquel elixir no estaba muy lejos de ella.

Sus pasos silenciosos la llevaron a un aula oscura. Una de esas tantas que había en el castillo que no utilizaban.

Dentro de ella podía sentir una presencia y al dueño de aquel líquido que le llamaba.

Con suma lentitud abrió la puerta de dos alas. Sus ojos rápidamente ubicaron al muchacho que dejaba que su sangre se derramara despreocupadamente. Claro que hubiera tenido más cuidado si estuviera informado de que ella era una vampiresa y que aquel liquido la llamaba y despertaba el monstruo que dormía dentro de ella a esas horas del día.

Draco estaba sentado en una silla empolvaba y llena de telas de araña. El aula no estaba completamente oscura pero su luz era escasa.

-¡Lárgate quien quieras que seas si sabes lo que te conviene! – amenazo con furia Draco girándose para ver el intruso que aun en la soledad de aquella aula se atrevía irrumpir sus pensamientos asesinos.

-Vaya Malfoy, esa no es la contestación que esperaba hacia mi persona. Sabes que podría bajarle punto a tu casa por estar fuera de un aula de clases, por gritarme y sobre todo por haberte peleado. –Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella tranquilamente sin importarle la mirada fría de Draco sobre ella. Esa mirada llena de desprecio y rencor que le incomodaba profundamente.

-¡Fuera de aquí Granger! –se levanto de su silla impulsado por la ira no toleraría que ella se burlara de él, no una sangre sucia, no Hermione Granger.

-Profesora Granger para ti Malfoy. Y no me marcho es mi deber velar por la seguridad y bienestar de los estudiantes y usted no está en muy buen estado que digamos. –frunció el seño al notar mejor el estado de Malfoy. – ¿qué le ha ocurrido? –pregunto en susurro sin percatarse de lo rápido que se había movido hasta quedar frente al muchacho que le miro sorprendido.

Hermione se había tomado el atrevimiento de poner una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de muchacho que se relajo levemente al sentir aquella mano fría sobre su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te has podido mover tan rápido Granger? – pregunto mirando fijamente a Hermione que se percataba de su grave error.

-Al parecer los golpes que te dieron sí que te afectaron… ahora eres más idiota. – sonrió alejándose con pasos cautelosos de Draco que la miro fijamente lleno de furia.

-¡No soy ningún idiota sé lo que vi! Crees que no me dado de cuenta que actúas extraño. Desde que comenzaron las clases te comportas diferente Granger, y no estoy viendo visiones… se que te has aparecido frente a mí. – la miro a los ojos buscando algún indicio de nerviosismo en la muchacha, pero no encontró ninguno que la delatada. Los ojos de Hermione habían cambiado… ahora eran más profundos, oscuros y sobre todo estaban vacios.

-Eso es imposible Malfoy, ningún mago o bruja puede aparecerse dentro del castillo o terrenos del Hogwarts. Aunque debo agradecerte que me creas tan poderosa por lograr tal azaña. Sin embargo te recomiendo que leas la historia de Hogwarts. Tu ignorancia a esta altura es alarmante.

-No juegues conmigo Granger no te conviene. – le amenazo con mirada fría.

-No querido a ti es quien no te conviene meterte conmigo. Ahora ven déjame ver esas heridas.

Hermione levanto su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla de Draco quien se estremeció y golpeo su mano cuando la sintió sobre su rostro.

-¿Que te hace pensar que me dejare tocar con tus asquerosas manos frías...? – le pregunto repentinamente cayendo en aquel detalle. – ya lo veo, ¿después de guerra tu desapareciste no es cierto? –afirmo mirando aquellos ojos que le perturbaron por unos segundos pero no le desviaron de sus sospechas.

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar. –Hermione se irguió frente a Draco.

-Después de esos meses donde el idiota de san Potter te buscaba desesperado apareciste aquí en Hogwarts como una profesora mas… dime Granger ¿qué estuviste haciendo todo ese tiempo? –la interrogo.

-Creo que eso no es su incumbencia señor Malfoy. –

-Oh y tambien me he percatado de otros detalles. Por ejemplo la palidez de tu piel, la ropa que usas, tus pasos silenciosos, tu mirada oscura, la riqueza de tus joyas, el tono de tu voz, la rapidez con la que has movido, el hecho que vives en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, tus clases en las tardes y desapariciones en las mañanas, tus rondas de noche. Y el hecho que no te alimentas solo bebes de esa maldita copa. Son aspecto muy diferente a la Granger que conozco… - enumero cada una de esos detalles que todos parecían ignorar, pero que él en sus ratos libres que eran muchos a decir verdad debido a discriminación que sufría se había percatado y no por nada durante todos esos años el se había declarado enemigo número uno de trió dorado.

-Tú nunca me has conocido Malfoy. – le aseguro sonriendo con una sonrisa hueca. -Y de advertirte que si no dejas de hacer conjeturas de las cosas que hago, observándome de esa forma obsesiva creerá que te intereso Malfoy y créeme que eso me causa más escalofrió que el hecho de la locura que presentas en este momento. Te recomiendo que vayas a la enfermería, tus delirios son desagradables. –su sonrisa sarcástica nunca abandono su rostro

-Cordura, locura, delirios… quizás tengas razón Granger, quizás me este volviendo loco, sin embargo puedo percibir los cambios que hay en ti. No estoy loco, descubriré lo que escondes y cuando lo haga te dejare en evidencia y así no seré yo el único que sufra el desprecio de todos en este maldito lugar. –Draco paso a un lado de Hermione quien bajo la cabeza y apretó sus manos volviéndolas puños.

-Quizás lo hayas olvidado Draco… -el rubio se detuvo al escuchar su nombre en aquel susurro entristecido. – yo tambien el sufrido el desprecio y la soledad que sientes en este momento mucho más tiempo que tu… y me he podido levantar con la cabeza orgullosamente en alto… ¿tu porque no puedes hacer lo mismo si dices ser superior a mi? – le pregunto girándose a ver a Draco caminando hasta el.

-Y lo soy. – le aseguro mirándola a los ojos. - y me levantare y destruiré a todo aquel que me menosprecia y repudia mi presencia. – susurro con odio sin impórtale que Hermione le escuchara. Hermione la defensora de los débiles e indefensos.

-¿Y después de que te vengues que harás…? abras perdido el motivo para seguir existiendo, estarás más solo, y sentirán más tristeza.

Draco miro a Hermione por unos minutos tratando de leer su mente.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia. – A alguien como tú no le debe importar lo que sienta o como me sienta. Ocúpate de tus asuntos sangre sucia. – trato de herirla con aquellas palabras como los años anteriores.

-Si a esa clase de desprecio me refiero. – le sonrió. -Ahora tú puedes sentir mi dolor al ser despreciada. ¿Ahora te sientes mejor de causarme daño Malfoy? – le pregunto dando unos corto pasos hasta el sin vacilación alguna.

Draco la miro desconcertado sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Hermione.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes…? ¿Quieres confundirme?, ¿quieres evocar un sentimiento de lastima en mi? – le pregunto alterado, Hermione estaba removiendo cosas en el que pretendía mantener en calma por su propio bien mental.

-Yo no necesito de tu lastima. Ahora ven y déjame curarte tus heridas. – no fue una petición lo salió de sus labios rosa, fue una orden como profesora mas no como vampiresa. Ella aun no quería utilizar su poder sobre él y menos ahora que comenzaba a sospechar. Draco no estaba preparado para saber quién era ella, en esos momentos el tenia que luchar su propia guerra contra el prejuicio y su orgullo.

-Te he dicho que no quiero que me toque con tus asquerosas manos. – le escupió airado cuando la mano de Hermione se alzo hacia su labio roto.

-Tienes razón… mis manos están sucias y pueden ser asquerosas. –Hermione bajo la vista y se miro sus manos que comenzaron a temblar en aquel momento, las escenas de los rostros de sus víctimas, sus gritos y suplicas en aquellas ocasiones le habían parecido canticos sagrados que aclamaban padecer en sus brazos mortíferos, sobre la daga de sus colmillos que perforaban la piel blanda de sus cuellos clavándose en sus alteres burbujeantes de sangre, esa sangre contaminada por la maldad que habitaba en cada uno de ellos y que ella disfrutaba como el más rico vino de elfos.

Su otra parte, esa parte de ella que fue formado como humana en el mundo muggle despertó y grito llena de ira, enloquecida por el monstruo que se había transformado. Su alma si era que tenía batallaba en una lucha por dominar a la otra. Una lucha que le llevaría mucho tiempo, quizás años o tal vez siglos en definirse y proclamar un vencedor sobre aquel cuerpo inmortal. Hermione ¿quién era Hermione? Porque ella perdió su identidad, se perdió así misma el camino que debí seguir.

Draco observo a Hermione determinadamente. Su actitud y palabras le desconcertaron y les fue difícil de asimilar, de hecho no asimilaba bien en esos momentos. Su quietud le resultaba inquietante. Sus ojos perdidos sobre sus manos temblorosas le indicaron que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que estaba recordando algo que le dañaba.

Y en ese momento el sintió curiosidad. Sintió la necesidad de saber que era aquello que izo cambiar a Hermione. Que cambio su mirada, sus gesto y borro su sonrisa, porque aquella sonrisa que ella le mostraba al mundo era falsa. Y aunque él nunca fue dueño de alguno de aquellos gesto él podía distinguirlo ya que lo aprecio durante muchos años. Después de todo debía vigilar el enemigo.

-¿Que has dicho? – le pregunto sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, rompiendo aquel silencio que les llevo sus meditaciones, sus recuerdos y propios demonios que amenazaban con destruirlos.

Hermione levanto su rostro lentamente y Draco pudo apreciar en el iris de sus ojos una tonalidad rojiza que le hizo temblar.

-He dicho que tienes razón… quizás tocarte te ensucie aun mas… creo que deberías ir la enfermería, tus heridas podrían infestarse. – Hermione pasó con pasos lentos junto a Draco y abrió una de las puertas y sin girarse a verle susurro; -Te veo más tarde en clases. –y con sus últimas palabras cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Bueno espero que todos mis lectores estén bien, y rebosando de una buena salud.**

**Como les mencione en giratiempos para aquellos que la leen. Chicos les recuerdo que en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupada… demasiado diría yo, y no exagero. Por ello la tardanza. En estos momentos comienzo a trabajar en otro de los capitulo de otra de mis historias… espero que haigan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega. **

**Aprovecho la ocasión** **para agradecerles a las siguientes personas que leyeron el cap anterior. **

**Caroone****: Hola! Espero que estés bien querida amiga… estoy muy agradecida por tu constante apoyo, muchas gracias… y bueno vas a tener a Theo para rato… jijijii… besos. **

**Lunatico0030****: Hola cariño… bueno es de esperarse Theo es encantador siempre me ha gustado él. Pero mas Draco… bueno muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando… besos y abrazos… y FELIZ CUMPLE… "otra vez" **

**China lop32****: Bueno si ese te dio miedo que te ha causado este? Espero que te haiga gustado… gracias por el apoyo amiga. Espero saber más de ti. Besos. **

**Serena Princesita Hale****: Hola! Estoy muy feliz que te guste la historia. De verdad me hace muy feliz. Bueno yo tambien quiero a Nott. El siempre ha sido una persona misteriosa y solitaria y eso es lo que me gusta de él. Y tratare de darle un buen protagonismo. Besos… **

**Muchas gracias tambien aquellas personas que leen la historia y no dejan sus reviews, se que están allí leyendo en silencio… besos para ustedes tambien…**

**Yuuki Kuchiki.**


	7. Chapter 7 El ritual

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi estimada ****SERENA PRINCESITA HALE****. Disfrutalo.**

**LUNA ROJA **

**Capitulo 7**

**El ritual. **

Draco se desplazaba silenciosamente por el solitario pasillo que descendía hasta las mazmorras sumido en sus pensamientos he intrigado por el comportamiento de Granger.

Su encuentro con Hermione en la mañana le había mantenido preso de sus pensamientos. Sus palabras se rebobinaban una y otra vez, distrayéndole de todo a su alrededor. Después de todo no todos los días se le oía decir a la gran Hermione Granger heroína de guerra y una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico que era una sangre sucia y que si le tocaba le ensuciaría con sus manos.

Draco apretó su mandíbula sin comprender el porqué la aceptación de ella… porque sus palabras llenas de tristezas. La forma en que las había pronunciado era lo que más le desconcertaba, porque le daba a entender que ella se las creía. Y sin comprender el motivo le molesto esa aceptación. El no quería que ella se creyera así misma una inmunda porque ese le dejaría a él sin un alma con que dañarla. Le dejaba completamente desarmado. Maldijo por lo bajo y se adentro a su sala común donde Nott leía pacientemente otro de sus libros de criaturas mitológicas. Frunció el seño y como dueño y señor de su casa se sentó en uno de los muebles de espaldar tapizado con terciopelo verde oscuro, frente a la chimenea encendida de llamas esmeraldas dándole un toque tétrico al lugar.

Theo levanto la vista de las interesantes páginas de su libro para mirar a Draco. Frunció el seño cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los hematomas que cubrían gran parte de su rostro y su labio partido he hinchado.

Draco sintió la mirada de su amigo y se giro para verle con sus ojos gélidos y carentes de emociones.

-¿Que se te ofrece? – le pregunto en susurro que solo se podía comparar con el siseo de una serpiente preparada para atacar.

Theo tomo una pequeña hoja de plata que usaba para marcar páginas y la puso sobre el texto que leía en ese momento y cerro el libro suavemente.

Draco le miro detalladamente cada gesto. "Si alguien se podía comparar con la sabionda de Granger ese era Theo". Pensó Draco. Y sus pensamientos no eran nada errado Theo y el siempre se habían disputado el segundo lugar en los estudios porque el primero no había forma de arrebatárselo a Hermione Granger. Sin embargo ese año sería diferente. Ese año Hermione no estaba dentro del cuerpo estudiantil… aunque ese no le quitaba el sabor amargo de no haberle quitado su amado lugar como la mejor estudiante de su generación. "La mujer más inteligente desde R. Revenclaw". Pensó con ironía Draco maldiciéndose internamente por estar pensando nuevamente en la asquerosa sangre sucia.

-¿Que te ha ocurrido Draco? –pregunto Theo dejando su libro a un lado enfocando toda su atención en el rostro amoratado de Draco, quien le miro con altanería propia de su familia.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de responder esa clase de preguntas estúpidas Theo –le miro con petulancia.

-Porque no has ido a curarte. La herida puede infectarse. – le contesto Theo sin perturbarse por el desdén del rubio.

-¿Y a quien le importa si infecta o no? Porque a mí no Theo y desde luego que a ti tampoco. – se recostó del espaldar de la silla despreocupadamente y cruzo sus piernas con elegancia.

-Tienes razón. No me importa lo que te ocurra, sin embargo si te preocupa el qué dirán del orgulloso príncipe de Slytherins. – le contraataco dándole en su ego.

-Aun crees en esa basura de la realeza de las casas. Y en dado caso ya no soy el dichoso príncipe. Ese puesto ahora lo ocupas tú. –escupió sangrando por la herida dejando ver sus celos. El y su familia ahora eran considerados traidores de ambos lados… y eso solo les había condenado al exilio social en que ahora se veían sumergidos, aunque fingía que eso no le afectaba, era todo lo contrario, la indiferencia, la mueca de asco con la cual la mayor parte del Hogwarts le miraba le llenaba de ira.

-Es resentimiento lo que escucho en tu voz amigo mío. – le pico de nuevo Theo, esperando ver un arranque de furia por parte del rubio.

-¡Ja…! crees que mi importa esa clase de estupideces… se ve que no me conoces "amigo". – remarco la palabra amigo mirándole a los ojos. Theo era una de las pocas personas que aun le miraban a la cara y le hablaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si no hubiera existido una guerra donde él había perdido todo menos la vida miserable en la que aun seguía condenado a vivir.

-¡Basta de sarcasmo! Ve que te curen. Te lo ordena tu príncipe. – se burlo Theo tomando su libro nuevamente entre sus manos. Mirando a Draco que desviaba de nuevo su vista a la chimenea crispante.

-Maldito. –fue lo último que escucho Theo antes de perderse en el oscuro pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Hermione miraba el cielo estrellado desde lo alto de uno de los retorcidos arboles de bosque prohibido rodeado de una espesa niebla fría que ocasionaba escalofrió a los humanos. Lúgubre y siniestro, así se podía describir el bosque en ese momento. Un reflejo de su alma.

Canto celestiales de muerte se podían oír por doquier. Y Hermione disfrutaba de esa silenciosa melodía. Lamio lentamente su labio con deleite. Aun podía sentir el sabor de la sangre de su última víctima en sus labios. Y sin poder contenerse gimió suavemente al recordar con verdadera excitación cada uno de los gritos de aquellos desdichados.

En sus manos una pequeña avecilla reposaba dormida plácidamente si temerle al demonio que le sostenía entre sus manos frías como el mármol, fuertes, y mortíferas. Su fuerza podía causar la muerte de aquel que tomara entre ellas y tambien podía brindar protección aquel que sostuviera con delicadeza como aquella pequeña ave.

Theo se desplazaba lentamente en medio de la espesa bruma de la tenebrosa noche. Sin sospechar que era seguido por una sombra oculta entre los retorcidos arboles.

Sin embargo sintió el movimiento de unos cascos muy cercano a él. Por precaución saco su barita. Pero nada apareció frente a él. El silencio fue la único sospechoso a su alrededor.

Siguió adentrándose en el bosque hasta que llego al punto de encuentro donde Hermione le vigilaba silenciosamente.

Theo sintió el repentino frio que alertaba cuando estaba en peligro. Aquella sensación que disparaba y agudizaba sus sentidos de supervivencia.

Hermione inhalo lentamente el aire. Olfateando el miedo y la ansiada de la que era presa el Slytherin y sonrió satisfecha.

Se dejo caer suavemente como una pluma siendo arrastrada por el viento frente Theo, quien ahogo una maldición cuando reconoció la silueta femenina frente a él.

Hermione sonrió con una sonrisa ahora muy propia de ella. La pequeña ave no sintió el movimiento hecho por Hermione quien aun le mantenía entre sus manos acariciándole con delicadeza.

-Llegas un minuto tarde. – fue el saludo que le ofreció a Theo quien saco su reloj de bolsillo para comprobar la hora. Y ciertamente comprobó que lo había hecho.

Guardo el reloj y se giro para ver el camino por donde había llegado sintiendo de nuevo aquella familiar sensación de ser vigilado. Miro de nuevo a Hermione quien le miraba fijamente.

Hermione miro el camino comprendiendo la inquietud de Theo. Cerró sus ojos volviéndoles escarlatas. Sus ojos miraron mas allá de los arboles. Detallaron cada centímetro de aquella persona. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza reconociéndole sin precisar de su olfato.

-Y bien Theo. ¿Cuál es el deseo que quieres que cumpla a cambio de tu eterno servicio. A cambio de tu alma? –pregunto en susurro que golpeo los oídos del Slytherin como una suave caricia.

Theo tomo aire profundamente cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación. Para abrirlo y mostrar una seguridad que no sentía en ese momento. Porque él en ese minuto Decidiría su futuro. Se condenaría a una esclavitud eterna por un deseo.

-Quiero información y la inmortalidad más adelante…-

Hermione le miro por un segundo fijamente a los ojos, comprobando que la veracidad de sus palabras y negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-Vaya no esperaba eso viniendo de ti… la inmortalidad. Una vida eterna de servicio… la inmortalidad es larga, extenuante y en un punto muy agotadora. La inmortalidad no es un buen deseo Theo. Muchos la han querido y pocos la han resistido. Una no vida de esclavitud es lo que deseas… perderías tu magia y tus principios, incluso podrías perder tu alma. Tu corazón. Tus recuerdos e identidad... Podrías olvidarlo todo y añorarlo con tanto fervor... Que podrías condenarte a la locura y eventualmente comenzarías a tratar de suicidarte. No… no tu deseo es algo que yo no le desearía a nadie. Theo la oscuridad, las tinieblas esconden todo camino posible para huir de ella una vez que las aceptado. Una vez que te has abrazado a ella. Mírame a mi… aquí… he vivido tantos años que estoy cansada. Agotada y solo sueño con morir… la soledad es tu fiel compañera y el dolor es la tortura con la que has de vivir... El dolor de haberlo perdido todo. No podrás disfrutar de la calidez del sol y de un abrazo. No podrás sentir la impetuosa lluvia golpear tu cuerpo con la misma sensación que lo hace ahora… todo absolutamente todo será diferente a lo que conoces y esa diferencia no es placentera… es desesperante… enloquecedor… -

Theo interrumpió a Hermione. No quería escucharla. La duda se apoderaba de él con cada palabra dicha por ella.

-Comprendo las consecuencias de mi deseo… y lo acepto. – se apresuro a decir.

-Entiendo…- Hermione suspiro. - te are inmortal una vez que hayas procreado al siguiente Nott. No puedo permitir que tu estirpe desaparezca. En cuanto a lo de la información no se ha que refieres… sin embargo solo sabrás lo que crea conveniente. En ocasiones la ignorancia es una virtud. Que en el futuro me sabrás agradecer. Aun así, no te prives de exponerme tus inquietudes… - le aclaro mirándole a los ojos fijamente. Desvió sus ojos por unos segundos, sin que ese movimiento fuera visto por Theo.

Hermione le dio la espalda al joven y se alejo un poco de él.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Hermione? – le pregunto Theo mirando a Hermione quien se giro lentamente para mirarle algo contrariada por la pregunta del Slytherin.

Theo se mantuvo firme. Le miro esperando una respuesta que no tardo en llegar.

-Siglos de existencia. Soy tan antigua como la mansión de la que eres poseedor. Incluso me atrevería a decir que mucho más antigua que ella. – Hermione bajo la mirada hasta la pequeña ave entre sus dedos.

Theo miro con curiosidad el pájaro, creyéndole muerto.

-¿Hermione es tu verdadero nombre? – pregunto nuevamente ocasionando que Hermione frunciera el seño.

-Así es. –le contesto mirándole con fijeza nuevamente poniendo la ave sobre un árbol hueco con delicadeza. El avecilla silbo agradecida por el gestó dejando Theo sorprendido.

-¿Quién te ha transformado en vampiro? – se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente sin percatarse de los furibundos ojos de Hermione.

-Tu curiosidad me está causando molestia en este momento. – le advirtió Hermione apuntándole con una daga de mango de oro y hoja de plata algo arqueada. Como la hoja de las espadas de los guerreros árabes.

Theo para sorpresa de Hermione no se movió de su sitio, aunque no pudo contener la mueca de sorpresa que adorno su rostro, la palidez y el miedo que estremeció su cuerpo.

-Con esta daga cortaras tu carne y me ofrecerás el elixir de la vida que recorre como lava hirviente tu cuerpo.- le comunico. En su otra mano una copa de oro se materializo con pequeñas incrustaciones de diversas piedras preciosas.

-En esta copa la dejares caer tu voluntad y libertad. Dejaras caer tu vida, tu alma y corazón. –concluyo Hermione mostrandole la copa.

Theo tomo la daga con monos temblorosos, la sintió pesada. Tanto así que creyó que no lograría sostenerla con una sola mano por mucho tiempo.

Hermione lo noto.

-El peso que sientes ahora es el peso de tus dudas. - le comunico caminando hasta una gran raíz de un viejo árbol y tomo asiento sobre ella. Miro a Theo y le llamo suavemente.

Theo escucho su nombre en aquel susurro seductor que le atraía. Que le robaba la voluntad. Un susurro igual al canto de las sirenas.

Y sin duda que le atormentase, sin pensamiento que le torturase se corto la vena de la mano derecha dejando que la sangre burbujeara como un mamantear.

Hermione aspiro deleitándose con aquella enloquecedora fragancia cargada de magia escuchando como cada gota caía sobre las hojas secas en un sonido melódico y atrayente.

La daga desapareció de la mano firme de Theo apareciendo en la de Hermione quien le lanzo la copa que cogió Theo al vuelo.

Hermione miro el acto. Observo con atención al moreno tratando de entrar en su mente. Sin embargo este estaba en blanco. En ese momento el no sentía nada y eso le gusta. Le gusto sentir su serenidad. Y su mente alejada de toda posible duda, arrepentimiento y miedo.

La copa lentamente se fue llenando.

La piel de Theo fue palideciendo y su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar. Hermione miro la debilidad en él a causa de la pérdida de sangre. Y sin pensarlo cerró su herida sin utilizar su varita.

Theo se sorprendió cuando su herida dejo de sangrar cerrándose completamente.

Hermione le espero pacientemente a que Theo asimilara la indirecta. Y para su gusto el muchacho no tardo mucho tiempo en percatarse de ello.

Theo camino hasta ella. Le observo devorándola con la mirada fijándose en cada pequeño detalle que la envolvía.

Su cabello caía suelto en suaves cascadas doradas, sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas, su pequeña nariz respingona, sus labios acorazonados de un rosa suave casi rojo. Su rostro acorazonado de una palidez fantasmal. Y sus ojos, era lo más llamativo y turbio de su rostro, ese color escarlata que le perturbaba, que le hacía estremecer de miedo y respecto. Unos ojos que atraían el mal. Hermione le sonrió y pudo ver sus colmillos letales que conjuraban la muerte cuando perforaban la piel de sus víctimas. Ella era el mal y como toda alma era seducido por ese mal que corrompía su espíritu esclavizándole para siempre. Tan poderosa y frágil…

Theo se dejo caer lentamente de rodillas e inclino su cabeza ofreciéndole su sangre a Hermione quien la tomo con su mano derecha.

Theo levanto su cabeza lentamente y le miro.

Hermione movía lentamente en círculo la copa absorbiendo su aroma con gran deleite como si se tratara de un vino añejo el cual trababa de descifrar su año de cosecha.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y observo a Theo y luego la copa que contenía su sangre.

-Me haces entrega de tu voluntad, de tu vida y alma a cambio de conocimiento y la inmortalidad. Acepto tu pago hijo de Adán, discípulo de Merlín. –Hermione se llevo la copa a los labios abriendo lentamente su boca dejando ver sus colmillos alargados. La sangre lentamente inmundo su boca, mojando su lengua, deleitándole con su sabor. Poco a poco el elixir se abrió paso por su garganta sedienta, calmando su ardor con la calidez de aquel liquido rojo. Cerró sus ojos y se entrego por completo aquella sensación. No había duda la sangre mágica era su favorita.

Hermione bebió hasta la última gota de aquella copa con lentitud pasmosa. Quería prolongar aquel sabor por mucho tiempo. Gimió cuando la última gota cayó sobre su lengua y tras unos segundos abrió sus ojos brillosos, dejando ver en ellos la satisfacción otorgada por la sangre y por la magia absorbida.

-La dicha que me has otorgado no la olvidare nunca. Tu sabor será uno de mis favoritos. Ahora yaces bajo mi protección, ningún ser de la noche bajo el mandando de mi padre o hermanos te tocara. Y serás protegido cuando tú vida peligre. Por ahora permanecerás bajo el abrigo de la ignorancia hasta que seas digno de un lugar de mi confianza. Ahora… - Hermione izo una pausa y tomo la misma daga con la que Theo se corto sus venas y la alzo hacia el cielo y luego la bajo hasta su muñeca la cual corto con lentitud sintiendo como su carne era abierta lentamente, sin embargo no sangraba. Tomo la copa y giro su mano hasta colocarla sobre la copa dejando fluir con lentitud unas cuantas gotas de su sangre las cuales ofreció a Theo como parte del ritual.

-Bebe de mi sangre. Deja que mi oscuridad recorran tus venas y mi olor se funda con el tuyo. Déjame aduéñame de ti…

Theo tomo con sus manos temblorosas aquella copa y la llevo a sus labios rápidamente y bebió con urgencia.

Hermione le sonrió como si él fuera un niño pequeño que bebía su leche antes de dormir.

-Ahora mi sangre recorre tus venas, ahora eres parte de mis caballeros. Me perteneces. Has sido condenado porque ese ha sido tu deseo… Theo… eres mío. – Theo levanto la vista para ver a Hermione a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Hermione poso un beso casto sobre su frente fría y sudorosa culminando el ritual.

Artemis se materializo detrás de Hermione y al tiempo el viento pasajero le traía un mensaje a Hermione que le recibió cuando su nariz capto un hedor putrefacto.

Hermione miro Artemis quien confirmo aquel mensaje.

-Luna sal de tu escondite… - hablo alto Hermione sorprendiendo a Theo quien se giro en busca de lunática ahora con sus sentidos ligeramente agudizados por la sangre contaminada que recorría ahora sus venas.

-Luna ahora sal no quiero ir por ti. – le advirtió Hermione al ver que la joven que se camuflajeaba bajo las alas de muerte abandonaba su refugio y se dejaba ver frente a Hermione dejando que los Thestral huyeran de la ira de la vampiresa.

-No era preciso que me gritaras. – protesto Luna con voz despreocupada sin temor alguno de ser descubierta.

-Debo reconocer tu inteligencia y astucia Luna… sin embargo aunque escondas tu esencia no puedes esconder los latidos de tu corazón. Cada palpitar resuena como un tambor en mi oído. Sin embargo en este momento no gozo del tiempo para continuar con mi monologo.- Hermione desvió su mirada hasta Artemis y le ordeno; -Escotarlos hasta su sala común. Y vigila el castillo… - el lobo asintió con su cabeza lentamente para luego mirar curiosamente a Luna quien le sonrió cuando se percato de su mirada sin temor alguno.

-Theo. – continuo Hermione. – mañana quiero vayas por Luna y la lleves a mi habitación en las profundidades de las mazmorras. Espero no arrepentirme de lo benevolente que estoy siendo contigo Luna. No traiciones mi confianza. Porque te juro que será lo último que hagas. – y con aquella amenaza Hermione se transformo en niebla y desapareció frente a los ojos de los adolecentes hasta aquel lugar lleno de muerte.

Theo se giro para ver a Luna, sin saber si debía aplaudir su valentía o su estupidez, porque desde luego era una estupidez seguirle hasta Hermione.

-Humanos… - les llamo Artemis estremeciendo el cuerpo del sirviente y la espía.

Artemis se abrió paso entre ellos estremeciéndose al sentir los gentiles dedos de Luna acariciar su pelaje cuando paso junto a ella sin temor alguno.

Para Artemis Luna era simplemente una humana con gran don que los ignorantes no sabían apreciar. Un don muy curioso y temerario.

Theo se inclino y le tendió el brazo a Luna para que le tomara. Luna no se sorprendió por el gesto, era algo de esperar de Nott. Su elegancia y caballerosidad era bien conocida en todo el castillo.

Le tomo de su brazo y camino junto a él, siguiendo a la magnífica criatura que no era más que un demonio al servicio de otro demonio más oscuro que la noche misma que les abrazaba en ese momento.

Draco temblaba sobre las sabanas de ceda de su cama, sudoroso atrapados en su propias pesadillas. Atrapado en sus recuerdos. Sin embargo todo se detuvo cuando una fría mano se poso sobre su frente sudorosa. Todo su dolor se detuvo y el sufrimiento del que era presa desapareció lentamente al escuchar aquellos susurros junto a su oído.

_No temas… siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote… ahora estoy a tu lado… Draco… soy tu…_

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaaa! Lamento mucho la tardanza… es un cap corto. Sin embargo no deja de ser siniestro jajaja… bueno es una nueva Hermione… los problemas comienza a partir de ahora… **

**Les agradezco a todos los que han leen la historia y en especial a mis estimadas: **

**CHINA LOP32****: **gracias por comentar… espero seguir contando con tu apoyo… besos.

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE****: **muchas gracias por comentar. Muchas dudas y fascinación. Eso me encanta.. Espero que haiga sido de tu agrado este cap… te lo dedico con mucho cariño… besos…


	8. NOTA IMPORTANTE

HOLA…

No sé como empezar. No sé cómo dirigirme a ustedes… estoy confundida en estos momentos…

No podre… no podre continuar… lo siento… lo lamento tanto… pero no puedo hacerlo… he perdido la inspiración… el dolor que doblega mi alma es fuerte… me ahoga y me llena de tristeza… algunos de ustedes debe conocer el sentimiento de perder a alguien importante… yo he perdido alguien… saben… me han arrebatado a mi secreto… el me dejado sola de nuevo… me abandono y esta vez no regresara…

El perdido a mi amor de la infancia…mi primer amor… aquel con quien experimente mis primeros besos torpes… y carisias tímidas… aquel que en medio de la noche se mudada en mi cama en aquellas noches de vacaciones donde el frio me era insoportable… a pesar de estar rodeados de muchos familiares me rodeaba con sus temblorosos brazos y me susurraba que durmiera entres sus brazos calidos… perdí parte de mi alma y esa etapa de mi juventud es empañada… se marchita frente a mis ojos… le perdone tantas cosas y por nuestra promesa de algún día poder estar juntos… a pesar de los años trascurridos yo siempre le quise y el igual… siempre nos esperaríamos… pero nuestra relación estaba prohibida… no la tolerarían… no teníamos oportunidad… y era una cobarde que no quiso seguirle cuando me lo pidió y cuando hablo con su madre me acobarde y me aleje… era tan estúpida… ahora me duele su partida… no pude ir a despedirme de él… todas las puertas se trancaron frente a mi… nadie me ayudo a llegar hasta el… no pudo verle por última vez… ahora solo puedo tararear aquella canción que cantábamos juntos cuando solo existíamos los dos… ese viejo rock de caramelos de cianuro… que me enseño en nuestras largas camitas tomados de la mano y dejábamos las huellas de nuestros pasos en la tierra floja de las colinas junto a un rio… ahora ¿cómo puedo seguir odiando el nombre que compartíamos y detestábamos? Como puedo ver a su hermana gemela que me llamaba pidiendo mi presencia y sin yo poder hacer algo para estar allí... ¿cómo olvidas sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente sonriéndome con picardía…? me ha dejado sola y no puedo hacer nada más que llorar… el destino se opuso que le viera una vez más… y ahora mi depresión me consume… no puedo mostrar mi dolor abiertamente… no hay nadie a mi lado que me consuele… era nuestro secreto…

Espero que me entiendan… solo necesito tiempo… regresare se los prometo… solo denme tiempo lo necesito… en realidad no sé lo que necesito… quizás tiempo para resinarme que le perdido para siempre o tiempo para olvidarme de nuestra promesa y asimilar su muerte…

Les quiero a todos y compréndame… cuando regrese le pondré empeño a la historia…


	9. Chapter 8 PRESENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

**LUNA ROJA **

**CAPITULO 8**

**PRESENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

Theo caminaba con pasos activos por los pasillos amplios que daban con el comedor. A pesar de no haber dormido mucho durante la madrugada debidos a los sucesos y el pacto realizado. Y sobre todo debido a la intromisión de Luna y la abrupta salida de Hermione. Suspiro algo frustrado… sus dudas seguían sumándose a un largo pergamino de 100 centímetro.

No se sorprendió al ver el revuelo del comedor. Suspiro y busco a Luna con la mirada y no tardo en dar con ella en la mesa de Revenclaw mirando sus alimentos meticulosamente con unos grandes anteojos amarillo con plumas de vistosos colores… parecido a las mascaras de carnaval… pensó

Negó con su cabeza… y se dirigió a su mesa. Necesitaba una buena taza de café para alejar el sueño.

Las lechuzas no tardaron en aparecer con cartas, paquetes, El Quisquilloso y El Profeta.

Draco miro el águila de su padre frente a él con una carta en su pico esperando que él la tomara.

Y con movimientos lentos y seño fruncido le tomo. La letra alargada y algo fina era la de su padre no había duda de ello. Sin la menor importancia la guardo en el bolsillo de tu túnica. Y continuo su desayuno sin prestar la mayor atención al revuelo que se estaba armando a su alrededor.

Theo miro con atención El Quisquilloso. Lo hojeo hasta que dio con aquella alarmante noticia.

Un artículo de dos páginas describía la atrocidad y los horrores vivido la noche anterior.

-¿Que sucede Theo? – pregunto Draco mirando como las manos de su amigo temblaban levemente y sus ojos mostraban un deje de terror que cubrió rápidamente con una mirada fría e indiferente.

-La paz de nuestro mundo se limito a solo meses amigo mío… una nueva amenaza yace sobre nuestras cabezas. –Draco le miro interrogante ante aquella afirmación.

Theo se levanto de su asiento y miro a Luna quien hacía lo mismo. Se miraron a los ojos comprendiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Sin más que decir se alejaron del comedor. En la mesa de Gryffindor; Harry y compañía estaban pálidos e incrédulos. Se negaban a creer lo que estaban leyendo en ese momento.

Macgonadall miraba preocupada el retrato de Dumbledore quien se miraba pensativo al igual que Snepe. Ninguno de los tres sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo… y el porqué de aquella escena abominable. Algo tan monstruoso no lo pudo haber hecho un humano de eso estaban seguro. Dumbledore miro a Minerva teniendo una idea la cual no tardo en plantear.

-¿La señorita Granger fue de caza anoche…? –pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. Aun así, pregunto sin apartar su enigmática mirada de la directora.

-¿Está tratando de decir que ella…? – Minerva miro alarmada el retrato.

-No Minerva… solo me estaba preguntando si ella sabría algo de lo que está ocurriendo. Después de todo ella es…

-Iré ahora por ella. A esta hora está durmiendo… - se apresuro a decir Minerva poniéndose en marcha hacia la puerta.

-Seria más prudente esperar unas horas más…- opino Snepe mirando a la directora que frunció el seño molesta… - se dice que no son muy amigables cuando se les son despertado a tempranas horas… y mas la señorita Granger que aun no está totalmente estable. –Snepe junto sus dedos y miro de forma oscura la Macgonadall quien le miro de forma asida sin contradecirle.

-Se paciente Minerva… cuando la señorita Granger despierte estoy seguro que ella será quien le busque. Ahora le aconsejo que calme a los alumnos….

Minerva asiento y prosiguió a seguir el consejo de Dumbledore. Sin embargo antes le dirigió una mirada venenosa a Snepe…

Snepe miro con indiferencia la anciana directora. Cuando estuvo seguro que la mujer no le escucharía hablo nuevamente.

-Por cientos de años este territorio le ha pertenecido a señorita Granger por el ello esta parte del mundo mágico siempre había sido respetada… este suceso no es buen augurio. ¿Me pregunto si la señorita Granger les pediría ayuda a sus hermanos?

Dumbledore suspiro miro el retrato de su viejo amigo.

-No creo que les llame. Hermione es muy orgullosa. –dijo algo cansado. La paz una vez más era amenazada por misteriosas criaturas que sembraban de nuevo el caos y el miedo en los corazones de las brujas y magos… -solo espero que le confié a sus amigos su verdadera identidad. –suspiro.

…

Luna seguía con pasos lentos a Theo que a su vez caminaba con pasos precavidos aquellas mazmorras.

A pesar de ser aquel territorio de los Slytherin nunca se había adentrado en aquel lugar oscuro más allá de unos cuantos metros de la entrada de su sala común.

El eco de las gotas de agua fría golpeando el piso formaba ecos que formaban ritmos con sus pasos cautelosos…

El frio cada vez era más intenso y la única luz era la de sus varitas. Luna detallaba cada pasillo como lo más interesante del mundo.

Theo llego a pensar que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento detrás de él.

-¿Por qué no le llamas? – pregunto repentinamente Luna ocasionando que Theo se detuviera y le mirara con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué debería? – pregunto sorprendiéndose de haberle respondido.

-Porque estamos perdido. –fue la corta respuesta de Luna quien le mostro una pequeña marca en una de las paredes. –la he puesto hace unos minutos. He leído que las mazmorras es un laberinto y que la sala común de Slytherin se encuentra en la entrada de dicho laberinto. Este lugar es oscuro y siniestro aunque tiene su encanto tétrico… -susurro escachando los ecos de las gotas de agua helada.

Theo frunció el seño, la lunática tenía razón… y pensar que todos le creían loca y distraía. Esa mañana aprendió a no fijarse mucho en la apariencia de la pequeña Revenclaw después de todo la noche anterior le había sorprendido.

-Bien creo que no la llamaras así que lo hare yo…

Se dispuso a gritar el nombre de Hermione cuando Artemis se apareció frente a ellos mirándoles con el seño fruncido dispuesto arrancarle la cabeza si seguían con sus escandalosos susurros y insufribles pasos.

-¡Silencio humana! – ladro Artemis mirando a Luna a los ojos. – Mi ama duerme… - les rodeo con pasos lentos inaudibles sin apartar sus ojos platas de los intrusos. – ¡Largo!

-Es de suma urgencia verle. – le aclaro Theo en un arranque de valentía.

-Yo decido si su mensaje es digno de meritar una audiencia con mi ama a estas horas. –ladro nuevamente Artemis mirando a Luna que parecía estar anonada mirándole… Artemis se sentía incomodo con esa mirada pura y sin malicia. Algo en Luna le inquietaba y le atraía con la misma intensidad.

-Créame señor que lo amerita. Y si mal no recuerdo el ama me pidió que le llevase a la señorita Lovegood a primeras horas de la mañana. Usted estaba presente cuando ella me lo ordeno. –recordó Theo apegándose aquella petición.

Artemis se detuvo frente a Theo y le miro a los ojos y gruño asintiendo.

Les dio la espalda y susurro.

-Tienes el don de la palabra joven esclavo. El ama izo bien en elegirte. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que eres digno de mi confianza. Para uno solo eres un repugnante humano. Síganme y callen.

Artemis comenzó a deslizarse como una sombra por el oscuro pasillo, solo se podían escuchar las gotas de agua helada, los pasos resonantes como ecos, el corazón acelerado de los humanos y su respiración irregular debido a la falta de oxigeno evidente y el frio que atravesaba sus huesos.

…

Draco regreso a las mazmorras siguiendo los pasos de Theo y Luna a una distancia cautelosa. Le causaba intriga aquella mirada que se dieron en el comedor antes de abandonarlo prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Y ahora lo que más le causaba curiosidad era el hecho que el la había llevado a las mazmorras. Territorio Slytherin, a ella, la lunática Lovegood.

Su seño se frunció aun más cuando la pareja no se detuvo frente a la entrada de Slytherin si no que pasaron de ella hundiéndose en las profundidades de las mazmorras. La actitud de Theo había llamado su atención desde la primera clase con la sangre sucia. Desde allí su extraño comportamiento y su curiosidad de saber que era lo que tramaba su compañero de casa.

Intento seguirles el paso, sin embargo les perdió tras unos escasos minutos. Frustrado decidió volver sobre sus pasos. Se adentro en la sala común de Slytherin. Miro su reloj de bolsillo percatándose de que aun tenía unos minutos para llegar a su próxima clase. Descendió por unas amplias escaleras hasta su dormitorio y busco sus libros de runas antiguas y pociones. Primeras clases del día. Tomo la carta que estaba en su bolsillo y la abrió con lentitud.

Leyó con calma cada palabra escrita por su padre. Suspiro ante su evidente preocupación disfrazada en vano con palabras frías y distantes. Sin embargo, sus últimas palabras le llamaron mucho su atención. Lucios le pedía que estuviera pendiente a los acontecimientos recientes y le soguería muy sutilmente que la respuesta estaba frente a él. Que solo debía observar a su alrededor con más atención. Y sobre todo le aseguraba que aquellos acontecimientos no tenían nada que ver con los prófugos mortifagos.

Sin más preámbulos y tomando nota mentar a lo pedido por su padre se dirigió a su primera clase del día.

Harry caminaba junto a Ron, Neville a su clase de adivinación. Los tres se encontraban inquietos. Necesitaban hablar con Hermione con urgencia evidente. Ella era la única que podía darle una opinión fría y lógica a lo ocurrido. A pesar de las constantes ideas de Ron sobre un ataque mortifago de aquellos magos tenebrosos que habían huido de la ley mágica y su condena en azkaban.

Y aunque la idea de Ron era compartido por muchos del cuerpo estudiantil, habían otros como Harry que no estaban seguros de ello. Aquella escena era más horrorosa de cualquiera escena pasada creada por los mortifagos. No creía capaz a un ser humano hacer aquel acto de crueldad y maldad pura. Ni siquiera Voldemort había hecho aquello en sus tiempos de gloria.

…

Luna miro con curiosidad la habitación donde Hermione dormía cuya similitud era igual a una burbuja de cristal debajo del lago negro. Desde allí podría mirar muchas criaturas marinas pasar cerca del vidrio. Todo el lugar era frio y lúgubre. Sin embargo a pesar de las penumbras y poca calidez de aquella habitación si se podía llamar así, era simplemente magnifica. Nunca había visto un lugar como aquel en toda su vida. Los muebles, la cama, la biblioteca y cuadros pegados a la pared eran antiguos e invaluables. Todo estaba decorado con elegancia en tonalidades blancas y plateadas para que resaltase en medio de la oscuridad.

Hermione les miro sentada aun sobre su cama recostada de unas almohadas de plumas de cisne. Su seño estaba fruncido y sus ojos destellaban como dos brasas ardientes. Estaba haciendo acopio de todo su auto control. En ese momento no estaba de humor, ni en condiciones de hablar con su nueva adquisición, ni con la entrometida de Luna.

Theo se inclino ante Hermione en forma de respeto y Luna solo la miro con curiosidad.

Hermione miro Artemis y con un siseo peligroso pregunto;

-¿Por qué le has traído conociendo mi situación actual, hiendo en contra de mi deseos cuando te pedí que no les dejara pasar? – Artemis la miro con fijeza y ladeo su cabeza.

-Anoche le pediste a tu esclavo que trajera a la bruja. –fue la simple contestación de Artemis escuchando como gruñido abandonaba la garganta de Hermione.

Luna y Theo dieron un paso hacia atrás por inercia. Ambos se estaban comenzando a plantear si ir a ver a Hermione a esas horas había sido una buena idea.

-En estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de hablar con nadie. Luna guardara silencio. Nadie le creerá si dice lo que ha visto. –argumento segura Hermione mirando a la rubia a los ojos. – Ni siquiera Harry.- concluyo dándole un golpe bajo.

-Pero si implantare la duda en ello incluso en Harry. – contraataco Luna mirándole a los ojos desafiante.

-Sabes que no te conviene. Podría volverte loca si así lo deseara y no serias consciente de ello nunca Luna.

Hermione miro a Luna que tembló levemente consciente de que ella no solo le estaba amenazando, le estaba advirtiendo de algo que haría sin dudar si se iba en contra de sus deseos.

-He matado a cientos de personas y sentido el placer de su terror y locura cuando les abrazo y perforo su frágil piel para extraer el elixir que alarga mi existencia. Si soy capaz de regocijarme de eso, soy capaz de enloquecerte sin remordimiento alguno. –sonrió de medio lado.

-La Hermione que yo conozco es una persona pura, sin maldad en su corazón noble. Que siente piedad y una pasión innata por la justicia. Tú no eres esa Hermione… eres un monstruo que pretende ser ella. Y todos se darán cuenta de ello sin que yo les revele lo que eres. –susurro Luna.

-¿Y qué es lo que soy Lunita querida? –pregunto arrastrando las palabras lentamente.

-Un monstruo con piel humana. Un ser oscuro y siniestro que no conoce amor, que no conoce la luz, aunque se mueva en ella. Un ser despreciable que le arrebata la vida a los inocentes para prolongar su existencia…

-Eso lo he dicho yo primero. –sonrió Hermione sonoramente. –no hay duda que mi actuación de todos estos años fue realmente dignos de un óscar. Esa Hermione de la que hablas fue un personaje que cree yo… ella nunca existió, ni existirá. –Hermione sonrió nuevamente con su risa fría.

Theo estaba sorprendido por la valentía de Luna y la frialdad de Hermione. Se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de Hermione que se miraba menos agresiva para su alivio.

Hermione se giro a ver al muchacho.

-No me he olvidado de ti y menos escuchando tu corazón atrayente. Saben que a esta hora mi sed es más profunda cuando escucho el concierto de corazones caminar en todas direcciones dentro del castillo. De tan solo pensar la cantidad de sangre que hay allí arriba mis colmillos palpitan anhelantes de aquellos cuellos cálidos. El olor de la sangre me desquicia lentamente. A este paso perderé la cordura antes que Luna. –volvió a sonreír con una risa musical que estremeció a Theo.

Hermione se controlo un poco, tomo una bocada de aire como si lo necesitara y miro los cuerpos temblorosos de su visita.

-¿Que es lo que deseas de mi Luna? –pregunto Hermione tras unos segundos mirando a la rubia.

-Lo que deseo no me lo puedes dar. –respondió rápidamente sin evadir su mirada rubí.

-Tienes razón, no te puedo dar lo que me pertenece. –concluyo Hermione mirando los ojos zafiros de Luna comprendiendo lo que ella mas deseaba en todo el mundo.

-¿Theo qué es lo que te urge comunicarme? –pregunto ahora mirando al moreno quien trago grueso.

-Esta mañana en El Quisquilloso hablaba sobre un ataque producido en una pequeña comunidad mágica al este de Inglaterra. Me gustaría saber ¿qué relación tiene usted con dicho ataque?-pregunto expectante.

-No veo porque tendría que ver yo con ese ataque. Dime ¿qué te ha llevado a la conclusión que yo podría estar enterada de dicho suceso? –ahora fue Hermione que le interrogo desde su cómoda camada de donde no se había movido ni un centímetro desde la llegada de Theo y Luna.

-Por su capacidad como vampira y su abrupta partida de anoche, son pequeños indicios que me han llevado a esta conclusión…- expuso con seriedad.

-Apresurada. –concluyo Hermione. –si no tienes nada mas informarme puedes irte. A igual tu Luna. Tienes dos noches para pedirme un deseo.

-No veo porque deba pedirte un deseo, mi deseo no es ser una de tus sirvientes. No me doblegare ante un ser como tu…

-Lo harás Luna. En dos noche lo harás… suplicaras por mi benevolencia. Suplicaras por mi ayuda y lloraras a mis pies. –le susurro estremeciendo el cuerpo de rubia que retrocedió negando con su cabeza teniendo un indicio de su futuro. –tu alma me pertenece… Artemis me lo ha dicho hace mucho tiempo… márchense. – les ordeno y sin poner objeción alguna ambos chicos abandonaron la habitación siendo tragados por una garganta oscura que les trasporto hasta la entrada del laberinto de las mazmorras.

Hermione sintió sus corazones alejarse y suspiro. Cerró sus ojos y una lágrima de sangre mancho su mejilla pálida. Las palabras frías de Luna aun le golpeaban con fuerza. Ella aun tenía ese lucha interna de sus dos personalidades, y aunque tratara de mostrarse fría e inmutable, segura de sí misma. Solo era un escudo que ocultaba lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, el horror de disfrutar su caza y desangrar hasta el punto de la muerte a su víctima. Estaba asustada de sí misma y estaba temerosa de lo que era capaz de hacer. Ella era un peligro para todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Había deseado consumir todo de Luna en el momento que la miro entrar. Cerró sus ojos tratando de tranquilizar sus instintos. Recordando por milésima vez lo vivido en la madrugada.

Theo tenía razón ella mejor que nadie concia los pocos hechos. Alguien había traspasado sus fronteras. Alguien se había atrevido a cazar en su territorio.

-Artemis infórmale lo ocurrido a mis hermanos. – le ordeno a su lobo compañero que asintió con una reverencia desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad. –y diles que me hare cargo en la menor brevedad posible. – lo último que escucho Hermione fue un; _si ama _silencioso.

Hermione cerró sus ojos recordando aquel cazador de vampiros que se había lanzado al ataque con ímpetu.

Se toco el costado derecho donde aun la herida de aquel fuego blandido por el cazador aun le quemaba. Lentamente se sumió en un profundo sueño recordando a Draco y las heridas en su rostro amoratado.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia un hombre miraba con intensidad su reflejo en un espejo.

Cerro sus ojos cuando en sus oídos resonaba la risa de una pequeña niña… susurro su nombre religiosamente como un suplica… abrió sus ojos lentamente y miro sus ojos fríos en el espejo levente escurecido. Apretó sus puños y se giro para no ver su reflejo una vez más… en su mano derecha un pequeño relicario sostenido por una fina cadena de oro blanco destello con intensidad cuando el sol le toco reflejándole en el espejo.

Un muchacho más joven le miro preocupado.

-Hermano. –susurro dando un paso hacia el. Sin embargo el hombre le miro con indiferencia.

-Ahora no Hermes. –le corto pasando de él… sin embargo el susurro de su hermano menor le paralizo a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de dos alas…

-He visto ese emblema. –fueron las únicas palabras que retuvieron al hombre quien cerró sus ojos una vez más atormentando por aquella risa infantil que le seguía a todas partes. El contante eco de la voz de aquella niña llamándole le impedía dormir, le impedía ser feliz.

Y una vez más se sumió en sus recuerdos. Y como olvidar aquellos años de infancia que se convirtieron en una pesadilla.

Recordó su pequeño y frágil cuerpo danzando en el jardín de su madre tratando de atrapar las vistosas mariposas. Recordó su infantil voz llamarle con insistencia… recordó sus cabellos dorados resplandecer con el sol. Sus ojos brillantes mirándole con ilusión. Recordó su frágiles brazos rodear su pierna tratando de llamar su atención. No conocía el motivo por el cual no podía olvidarla. No recordaba porque se aferraba aquellos recuerdos que le torturaban.

-¿Estás seguro que era su emblema? –pregunto en susurro sin mirar a su hermano.

-Sí, lo estoy. Era una de sus hijas... la he herido. No pudo llegar lejos, aunque el ataque no fue realizado por ella… sus garras y cuerpo estaban limpios. La destrucción de aquella aldea fue causada por otro ser… - le comunico sin perturbación el cazador.

-Bien… ha llegado la hora de mi venganza… les cazaremos… - el hombre abandono aquel recinto en cual solo un amplio espejo era el único objeto en el.

El cazador se acerco a él y se miro como minutos atrás lo había hecho su hermano mayor. Buscando la respuesta de aquello que había corrompido el alma de su hermano hasta el punto de volverlo aquel ser frio y despiadado. Sin embargo no vio más que su rostro reflejado en el. Y solo pudo vislumbrar aquellos ojos carmín mirándole con sorpresa.

…

En una oscura caverna dos vampiros junto con sus demonios acompañantes miraba unas imponentes puertas de oro sintiendo un terrorífico poder inquieto tras de ella. Estaban sorprendido después de muchos siglos era la primera vez que aquel que descasaba tras las puertas se mostraba algo inquieto.

-El sueño de nuestro padre no es placentero. Algo perturba su sueño. – hablo uno de los vampiros acariciando su agila que reposaba sobre su ante brazo.

El vampiro idéntico al otro toco la puerta con la palma de su mano tratando de tranquilizar un poco el sueño de su padre. Sin embargo no parecía tranquilizarle.

El vampiro reprimió una maldición y miro a su zorra mover su cola lentamente algo pensativa, poco común en ella.

…

Artemis se presento antes Pandora quien rondaba uno de los amplios pasillos del castillo con lentitud, desplazándose como una humana.

La vampiresa de largos cabellos rojos fuego se giro para ver al demonio y escuchar el motivo de su visita con atención.

…

Hermione salía de las mazmorras cuando Draco hacia lo mismo de la sala común de Slytherin, sus miraras se encontraron y Draco la miro con fijeza recordando las palabras de su padre.

Miro detrás de Hermione el pasillo oscuro, recordando a Theo y Lovegood adentrarse más en el.

Algo no andaba bien y lo averiguaría. Descubriría que tramaba Theo y lo que escondía Granger.

-¿Ocurre algo Malfoy? – pregunto sintiendo el escudriño al que era sometida por aquella mirada gris que enloquecía a la población femenina del colegio.

Draco la miro con altanería haciendo una nota más a la larga lista de rarezas de Granger.

-Aun sigue mirándome Malfoy. Me desgastare si continua haciéndolo. – el seño se frunció más aun en el rostro de Draco y una mueca de asco no se izo esperar, la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió de medio lado.

-Me preguntaba ¿cómo es que una sangre sucia como tu puede ser capaz de comprar semejante vestido? –le ataco.

-¿Aque te refieres? –pregunto ignorando el insulto a sus presuntos orígenes.

-Vamos Granger eres inteligente. – Draco se alejo sonriendo dos pasos ante la perpleja mirada de Hermione que no tardo en procesar aquella insinuación.

Y a todo pronóstico Hermione rio a carcajada limpia desconcertando a Draco que se detuvo y se giro contrariado a mirar a la castaña que paso junto a él.

-Aunque tu familia este en la ruina no quiere decir quela mía lo esté Malfoy. Y aceptarlo yo posee más riquezas de las que tú y tu familia puedan poseer. O imaginar poseer. Nunca te has preguntado ¿por mis libros, pergaminos y plumas hechos del mismo material que el tuyo… por mis guantes y bolso de cuero de dragón o por mis vestimentas y túnicas de gala? al parecer no viste mas allá de mi sangre… una verdadera lástima. –se burlo abiertamente negando con su cabeza.

La ira de Draco cubrió sus mejillas con un rojo profundo que fácilmente le haría competencia a Ron. Hermione rio ante aquella comparación.

Sin embargo no estaba preparada para sentir el tacto ardiente de las manos de Draco. Que aunque para muchos hubiera sido frio, para ella era como lava ardiente que penetraba su piel.

Draco sintió todo lo contrario cuando sujeto su antebrazo, sintió como miles de ajugas atravesaban las palmas de sus manos ante el contante gélido de su piel. Le miro sorprendido olvidándose del motivo por el cual había reaccionado tan violento por escasos segundos.

-¿Cómo te has enterado? –le pregunto ejerciendo más fuerza en el brazo de Hermione quien no sentía aquel maltrato.

Hermione solo sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora, deslumbrante y susurro con deleite;

-15 puntos menos para Slytherin señor Malfoy por agredir a una profesora.

La ira de Draco creció con mayor intensidad al igual que rojo en su mejilla. Aplico más fuerza en el brazo de Hermione sin obtener ninguna mueca de dolor en ella. Algo que realmente le comenzaba a frustrar. Estaba a punto de escupirle a la cara lo repugnante que le resultaba su presencia cuando Hermione rompió en una nueva carcajada desconcertándolo aun más.

-¿De qué demonio te ríes Granger? –pregunto airado acercándose más al cuerpo de Hermione.

Hermione miro a los ojos con intensidad y se saboreo lentamente sus labios gesto que aturdió a Draco a medidas catastróficas ocasionando que sus hormonas gritaran descontroladas por todo su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió el cambio corporal del Slytherin instantáneamente. Y volvió a sonreír. Pero esta vez no fue con burla, fue una sonrisa fresca y satisfecha por haber provocado aquella reacción en él.

Su sonrisa fue musical, atrayente de una forma alarmante para Draco, que la soltó como si de pronto la piel gélida de ella le quemara con unas infernales llamas que amenazaban con consumirle si permanecía en contacto con su piel.

Hermione aprovecho aquel instante para alejarse de Draco unos pasos silenciosos. Le dio la espalda y decisión que era hora de alejarse. Sin embargo antes de marcharse le susurro con voz clara para que el pudiera escucharla a pesar de la distancia.

-Cuando te enojas tu rostro se vuelve tan rojo como el cabello de cualquier Weasley… te vez apetitoso… -lamió sus labios una vez más recordando el sabor de su sangre y abandono el solitario pasillo tocando aquel lugar donde minutos atrás Draco le había sujetado con furia sonriendo.

El corazón de Draco partió endemoniadamente rápido, su respirar dolió cuando sus pulmones hacían todo lo posible por obtener algo de oxigeno. No entendió cual el causante de aquella reacción en cadena que sometía a su cuerpo.

Hermione se detuvo frente la gárgola que custodiaba la puerta de la dirección y susurro la contraseña.

Subió en segundo las escaleras y se sentó frente el escritorio de Macgonadall que no se percato de su presencia hasta Dumbledore saludo a Hermione.

-¡Bienvenida señorita Granger! –hablo dulcemente Dumbledore, Hermione le sonrió y fijo su mirada en Snepe que la ignoro olímpicamente.

Minerva dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento al ver a Hermione tan cerca de ella. Con algo de nerviosismo acomodo un poco el cuello de su vestido ocasionando que Hermione riera con gracia.

-Créame Macgonadall que aunque usted sea el último de su especie, Granger no se acercaría ni un centímetro a su pellejudo cuerpo. –susurro con malicia Snepe ocasionando que Hermione riera con gracia sin que Minerva la viera.

Minerva le fulmino con la mirada y carraspeo con fuerza atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Hermione que frunció el seño ante tal sonido desagradable.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle profesora? –pregunto Minerva con sus nervios a flor de piel. Entre Snepe, Dumbledore y Hermione le destrozaban los nervios.

-Ambas sabemos a qué se debe mi presencia. Solo le vengo a aclarar que el suceso reciente no le concierne a usted directora. Y le agradecería que no interviniera y pusiera en el riesgo la vida de la orden en un asunto que escapa de sus manos. Como ya lo debe saber el ataque se produjo dentro de mi territorio. Me hare cargo de la situación. Nadie caza en mi territorio sin mi permiso y vive para contarlo. –Hermione se puso de pie dispuesta a retirarse cuando la voz de Dumbledore la detuvo.

-¿Le avisara a sus hermanos de lo ocurrido?

-Mis hermanos ya están al tanto, pero no intervendrán. Tienen cosas de mayor importancia que atender. Tratare de resolver esta situación con mayor brevedad posible. Directora Macgonadall hable esta noche durante la cena con los estudiantes… y acláreles que lo que está ocurriendo no tiene nada que ver con represarías del mortifagos. Las especulaciones de los estudiantes me irritan. No me han dejado dormir en todo el maldito día.

Hermione no espero respuesta de la profesora Macgonadall y se dirigió con pasos lentos hasta su aula. Su clase empezaría en unos minutos.

Ginny y Luna verían clases con ella en esa tarde.

La rubia era un continuo dolor de cabeza.

Escucho pasos presurosos corres hacia ella. Y olor inconfundible de Harry llego a su nariz. Sonrió ampliamente y se giro para verle junto a Ron y Neville.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Les pregunto cuando estos llegaron hasta ella algo sudorosos.

-¡¿En donde rayos te habías metido?! –estallo Ron molesto.

Hermione respiro con calma. Ron le estaba molestando aun más de lo que ya de por si estaba y eso no era algo bueno en ese momento.

Tratando de ignorar sus corazones y su boca hecha agua hablo despacio.

-Joven Weasley recuerde que ahora soy su profesora, y ese comportamiento no es apropiado para dirigirse a mí en medio de un pasillo le podría restar punto a su casa.

-No te atreverías. –boqueo Ron enrojeciendo, lo que le recordó a Hermione a Malfoy. Sin embargo Draco se veía mucho más apetecible.

-Oh claro que lo haría, ahora díganme ¿qué es lo que tiene tanta urgencia que amerita que retrase mi clase? –conociendo perfectamente el motivo que les tenia de aquella forma.

-¿Has leído El Quisquilloso o El Profeta? –pregunto Harry algo más tranquilo cuando recupero el aliento.

-Aun no, sin embargo he oído algunos rumores sobre un ataque. –

Neville saco de su bolso El Quisquilloso y se ofreció a Hermione que lo tomo con algo de curiosidad. Aunque de tanto oír los susurros de los alumnos durante la mañana y parte de la tarde ya sabía de memoria algunas que otra línea.

Hermione ignoro la foto. Ella había visto personalmente aquel montón de cadáveres desangrados, mutilados, empalados y putrefactos.

Busco el artículo que hablaba sobre el ataque y lo leyó en voz alta.

**¿La PaZ LlEgA a Su FiN?**

_En horas de la madrugada un mago que iba de paso por la Villa Cacharros, fue impactado por la ensangrentada y abominable escena que marcara para toda su existencia su sueños convirtiéndolos en pesadillas. Y no es para menos, el pequeño pueblo mágico que contaba con aproximadamente una población de 60 personas fue desbastado. No quedó, mago o bruja con vida. Ni alguna criatura mágica que relatara lo ocurrido. _

_Las casas fueron quemadas y los cuerpos mutilados y dispersados por todo el lugar formando un terrorífico mensaje de muerte._

_Una vez más el mundo mágico se ve amenazado, la paz por la que tantas vidas se perdieron se desvanece ante nuestros ojos como una simple ilusión. Como un sueño pasajero. _

_El cuerpo de aurores no encontró rastro alguno de magia más que el de los habitantes, no tienen pista alguna que seguir en este momento. La comunidad mágica exige la participación de la Orden del Fénix… _

Hermione frunció el seño. Y le devolvió el periódico a Neville quien la miro curioso, sin comprender el motivo por el cual dejaba de leer el artículo a la mitad.

-Sé lo que están pensando, y créame cuando les digo que ese ataque no fue ejecutado por mortifagos. –ante la seguridad de las palabras Harry suspiro aliviado y Ron enrojeció furioso. – piénsenlo por unos momentos. – les pidió mirando a Ron antes que este estallara con un montón de incoherencias. –los mortifagos en este momentos están más preocupados por liberarse de azkaban que atacar un poblado de magos armados con varitas arriesgándose a morir en el ataque y sobre todo a ser atrapados. Esto es obra de alguien más. Voldemort no ha sido el único mago tenebroso y no será el único… piénselo. Algo más oscuro y tenebroso se ha estado escondiendo entre las sobras. Y está aprovechando la inestabilidad del ministerio, el miedo y desconfianza que aun existen en los corazones de los magos. Solo es una jugada de alguien paciente. Por los momentos limítense a observar. No se metan en problemas… -les aconsejo. Los tres chiscos asintieron con la cabeza comprendiendo sus palabras, suspirando algo más tranquilos viendo el asunto desde el punto de vista de Hermione.

Hermione se giro para marchase llegaría tarde a la clase si seguía perdiendo su tiempo.

-¿Hermione… hoy podemos ir a visitar a Hagrid. Después de la cena? –pregunto Harry mirándole esperanzado.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Porque a Harry no le regañas que te llame por tu nombre y a mi si?! –protesto indignado Ron

Hermione rio soneramente y negó con su cabeza.

Ron nunca entendería… los chicos le miraron marcharse perdido en el concierto de su melódica risa y en el movimiento hipnotizantes de sus caderas.

…

La cena llego lentamente para la mayoría de los estudiantes, algunos chicos reían de alguna que otra broma y otros se mantenían en silencio, algo temerosos de vivir nuevamente una guerra que les arrebatara a sus seres queridos. De nuevo se podía respirar el miedo en aire.

Macgonadall como le había aconsejado Hermione hablo con los estudiantes en la hora de la cena, explicando lo poco que sabia y alentándoles a tener valor. Y sobre todo pidiendo que no perdieran la calma.

Hermione miro como poco a poco los estudiantes se mostraban más calmados y sonrió llevándose la copa de vino a los labios en un movimiento tranquilo, mostrando su conformidad.

No estaba dispuesta que todo lo que había estado planeando durante tanto tiempo se fuera por la bordad. Ella pagaría su deuda costara lo que costara. Y sobre todo no permitiría que la tranquilidad de la que gozaban sus amigos en ese momento fuera perturbada. Ella protegería aquella paz que Harry respiraba. Le quería ver tranquilo y lleno de vida.

Miro a la mesa de Gryffindor ya casi vacía. Y a Harry ponerse de pie.

Ella izo lo mismo y se encamino hacia él manteniendo una sonrisa calidad. Él era el único que podía hacerla sentir viva y hacerla olvidar lo que realmente era. Un monstruo con piel humana como le había dicho cruelmente Luna.

Harry le tendió la mano y ella la tomo sin dudarlo ocasionando que el se estremeciera al frio contacto.

Ginny les miro fijamente, su rostro enrojeció visiblemente. Ron no presto mucho atención a la presencia de Hermione estaba más preocupado por la pronta desaparición de sus alimentos cuando el aun no estaba satisfecho del todo.

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto Harry ante el asentimiento de Hermione.

Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente dándole un codo a su hermano que casi derrama su jugo de uva a causa de la brusquedad de sus movimientos.

-¡¿Oye mocosa que te pasa?! – pregunto molesto mirándola enojado.

Ginny le ignoro olímpicamente y pregunto con voz alegre.

-¿A dónde iremos?

Harry le miro incomodo, trago saliva con algo de dificulta y busco rápidamente apoyo en Hermione quien a su vez miro el techo encantado del gran comedor que mostraba unas curiosas constelaciones.

-Heee… bueno… este Ginny veras…

Harry miro esperanzado a su amigo quien tomo la palabra.

-Es que no te lo dije Ginny, iremos a ver a Hagrid… -

Harry se atraganto con su propia saliva ocasionando que Hermione le prestara más atención a la conversación.

-Bueno nos vamos sí o no. Recuerden que no pueden estar hasta tardes de la noche fuera de sus salas comunes. –les recordó Hermione apegándose a las reglas.

Harry suspiro algo cansado y fastidiado. El quería estar un rato a solas con Hermione y visitarla cabaña después de la cena había sido una buena idea. Incluso se lo había comentado a Ron cuando jugaban ajedrez mágico antes de la cena. Harry sintió como Hermione tiraba de su mano con algo de insistencia. La miro a los ojos por unos segundos algo confundido y solo recibió una enorme sonrisa por parte de ella.

-Vamos. – le pidió poniéndose en marcha.

Hagrid tenía varios días que no asistía a cenar. Al parecer prefería estar en su cabaña frente a la chimenea por largas horas. Como guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts partes de sus noches consistían en merodear a los orillas del bosque en compañía de su viejo amigo canino. Hagrid tambien comenzaba a sentir los espasmos de la vejes. Ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Sus trabajos le agotaban y le agobian en cierta manera. Aunque se sentía feliz con ellos y por la oportunidad que se le abría brindado después de tanto tiempo. Ahora él era miembro de la reconocida Orden del Fénix. Guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y sobre todo uno de sus profesores. Era feliz por lo que el destino le había presentado. Sin embargo estaba ese detalle que le molestaba desde hacía ya varias semanas. Y no era para menos. Sobre él, alguien que se dificultaba a gran escala guardar secretos ocultaba uno que dañaría a uno de los seres más importante para él. El secreto que le ocultaba a Harry. La identidad verdadera de Hermione. Aun no asimilaba por completo que la pequeña y hermosa Hermione fuera aquel ser que le había mostrado durante las noches. Un ser frio, despiadado, sin compasión por la maldad.

El recordaba la sonrisa calidad de la pequeña, sus ojos llenos de luz y sus abrazos amorosos. Su insana protección por Harry y su insufrible inteligencia. Esa pequeña se les había sido robada a todos. Le habían suplantado por algo totalmente distinto y oscuro. Hermione ahora no evocaba ternura en el. Todo lo contrario le causaba un miedo aterrador cuando le miraba con sus ojos carmín, sin embargo algo en el estaba trastornado, sentía una extraña e loca obsesión por la vampiresa y su extraño acompañante. Era tanto así su curiosidad que se había enfrascado en una investigación y búsqueda respecto a toda criatura semejante a Artemis.

Los suaves toques de la rustica madera de cedro de su puerta le obligo a levantase de su gran y acogedor sofá cubierto de pieles que le brindaban calidez en noches frías como aquellas.

Con pasos lentos y sonoros se acerco la puerta y la abrió despacio.

Frente a él estaba las dos personas que le mantenían sumido en ese mundo que no sabía que existía y aun no le daba un nombre.

-¡Muchachos que sorpresa! –sus palabras dijeron lo que obviamente los Gryffindor habían deducido por la expresión de su ojos ya que gran parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por su larga cabellera, bigote y abundante barba risada.

Con movimientos torpes Hagrid se hiso a un lado dejando pasar a los cinco jóvenes.

-Discúlpanos por presentarnos de improviso Hagrid. - se disculpo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida.

Hagrid miro la sonrisa de Hermione y por segundos se desconcertó para luego pasar al terror puro al percatarse que el sol ya se había ocultado y que cuatro Gryffindor merodeaban con Hermione sin protección alguna.

Sus manos temblaron y comenzó a sudar frio sintiéndose repentinamente enfermo.

Ese paseo no podía ser bueno. El confiaba en ella. Pero no lo hacía en su autocontrol. Sabía que Hermione debía alimentarse todas las noches, motivo por el cual el bosque estaba plagado de humanos y de criaturas indignadas por su presencias y las caza casi diabólica de Hermione. Sin embargo le extrañaba que las criaturas no les hubieran exigido a Macgonadall que se deshiciera de ella, le atribuyo ese hecho al temor que podría causarle Hermione.

-Y bien quieren un chocolate caliente… afuera está haciendo mucho frio… y Hermione se ve muy pálida. – le dijo un arranque de valentía.

Hermione le regreso la mirada acomodándose en uno de los sofás entre Harry y Ron que esperaba ansioso su taza de chocolate caliente.

Ginny y Neville a quien encontraron de camino a la cabaña estaban sentados en dos sillas rusticas de madera oscura con acabados pocos delicados y muy antiguas.

-¿Hermi… tienes frio? – pregunto inocente Harry sosteniendo la mano de su amiga que mantenía cubiertas con unos guantes de cuero negro.

-Un poco. – mintió sonriéndole con calidez.

Harry pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo tratando de darle calor, sintiendo algo de frio.

-Estas helada. – le susurro al oído.

Ginny miro furibunda.

Ron carraspeo un poco y Neville solo miraba curioso una planta que mantenía Hagrid cerca de la ventana recibiendo los rayos lunares.

Hagrid apareció con una bandeja de chocolate caliente ofreciéndole una a cada uno. Las tazas eran algo grandes de vistosos colores y muy bien cuidadas. Al parecer solo las usaba para cuando recibía visita lo cual no era muy seguido. Por ello se mantenían en tan buen estado.

Hermione sostuvo el liquido caliente entre sus mano agradeciéndole a la Hagrid por su amabilidad. Miro el liquido con una mueca de asco por breves segundos y la mantuvo entre sus manos. Aunque debía admitir que olía bien y el aroma era algo relajante. Miro a todos beber un sorbo del espeso líquido y agradecerles a Hagrid por el riquísimo sabor de este.

-Hermi… no beberás. –le pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione y luego su taza.

-Ni pienses que te daré el mío… solo estoy esperando a que enfrié un poco mas… tengo la lengua algo sensible en estos días. –mintió con descaro.

-¿Te has quemado? - pregunto Neville prestándole más atención a la conversación que mantenían su amigos.

-Si… estaba leyendo y tomo una taza de té de miel caliente sin soplar antes. -se disculpo mostrando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Otro gesto muy humano que sorprendió a Hagrid. La miro con ternura quizás tal vez Hermione aun seguía ahí… oculta y temerosa ante la aparición de aquello que había dejado de ser.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Ginny olvido sus celos y Ron termino bebiéndose el chocolate tibio de Hermione. Hagrid le regalo el helecho lunar a un fascinado Neville y Harry nunca soltó a Hermione durante todo ese tiempo brindándole un poco de calor. A las 10:30 pm Hermione dio por terminada la visita ante la protesta de los chicos que comenzaban a divertirse gracias a una botellita de vino de elfo que guardaba Hagrid para ocasiones especiales como aquella improvisada reunión de viejos amigos.

Cuando se despedían de Hagrid un nauseabundo olor llego a Hermione traído por una ráfaga de viento. En el bosque prohibido Artemis aulló con ferocidad llamando a su ama.

El cuerpo de Hermione se tenso junto a Harry y este la abrazo asumiendo que estaba temerosa del terrorífico lobo.

-Tranquila. – le susurro al oído.

Ginny tomo el brazo libre de Harry apretándose a él.

Hermione la miro sintiendo su temor y le sonrió levemente.

-Creo que es mejor que esta noche no hagas tu ronda Hagrid podría ser peligroso. – le aconsejo Hermione mirando el inquieto bosque escuchando cantos de muerte y susurros de miedo.

-Tonterías… un perrito no me asusta. – sonrió tranquilo. Sin percatarse de la mirada fúnebre de Hermione.

-Tal vez necesites compañía. Tengo un alumno castigado. Quizás su mejor castigo seria que te acompañase. Iré por él. – Hermione se puso en marcha tomando el brazo que le ofrecía Ron ya que Ginny estaba completamente pegado al cuerpo de Harry que a duras penas lograba caminar sin tropezar. El camino de vuelta fue rápido.

Harry y Ron insistieron en acompañar a Hermione a su sala común, sin embargo Hermione se los impidió cuando les dijo que en unos minutos se darían las once de la noche hora en el que serian castigados si se les encontraba vagando por el castillo y le restarían puntos a su casa los cuales eran escasos en esos momentos. Incluso Hufflepuff tenía muchos más que ellos.

Resignados y tras las protestas de Ron por no saber donde estaba ubicada la sala de Hermione subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione se volvió niebla en un pasillo oscuro y desierto sin ojos curiosos que le miraran y apareció dentro de una habitación amplia donde los colores verdes y plata resaltaban en las paredes y algunos muebles.

Se sentó al borde de una cama y coloco su mano fría sobre la mejilla del muchacho que dormía profundamente.

Theo sintió la mano fría de Hermione sobre su mejilla despertando sobre saltado al verla frente a él a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Levántate… y cámbiate saldremos de caza. – le ordeno Hermione sin moverse de su sitio.

Theo asintió con la cabeza y bajo rápidamente de la cama.

Hermione detallo su cuerpo notando el buen físico de Theo. Que a pesar de la pijama de ceda azul real una talla más grande de lo que debía ser juzgando la proporción musculosa de su cuerpo se enmarcaban deliciosamente.

Theo se sintió un poco incomodo con la mirada fija de Hermione quien no se inmuto cuando comenzó a desvestir frente a ella.

Hermione suspiro recordando que los humanos eran muy lentos. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo caer sobre la mullida cama de Theo absorbiendo su olor dejando escapar un suspiro innecesario.

Tras lo que le pareció a Hermione una eternidad y a Theo unos escasos cuatro minutos estuvo listo y preparado.

Theo se aclaro la garganta esperando otra indicación de Hermione y esta no tardo en dársela.

-Abrígate bien. La noche es fría. –le aconsejo Hermione a lo que Theo prosiguió a abrigarse lo mejor posible, usando un abrigo de piel de zorro, una bufanda negra y unos guantes de piel de dragón.

-Toma mi mano, viajaras en la oscuridad. No me sueltes o te perderías quizás eternamente en la nada. –tras aquella advertencia Theo se aferro a la mano de Hermione estremeciéndose ante su frialdad y suavidad de su piel.

Theo cerró sus ojos y sin ser consiente abrazo a Hermione quien sonrió al ver aquel gesto creyendo que era temor.

…

Hagrid reprimió un grito de susto cuando Hermione y Theo se materializaron frente a él.

-Iré de caza… Theo ira contigo hacer tu ronda. No entre al bosque más allá de la barrera de protección si no estrictamente necesario. Hoy es una noche siniestra y la luna exhibe un hermoso color escarlata… no es buen augurio para los humanos. – susurro a la vez que su cuerpo se convertía en cientos de murciélagos.

-Theo espera mi regreso… -susurro perdiéndose en la oscura noche.

Hagrid miro una vez mas como Hermione era consumida por la oscuridad, levanto su lámpara de aceite e ilumino el rostro del Slytherin.

-No sé que pretende Hermione trayéndote hasta aquí.

-Ya somos dos. –contesto Theo mirando al profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas.

-Es hora de comenzar con recorrido… no te alejes de mi muchacho… como lo dijo Hermione esta oscuridad no presagia nada bueno… - Hagrid reprimió un escalofrió y comenzó su recorrido bajo la espesa niebla.

Theo le siguió con varita en mano. El sabía que Hermione tenía un motivo para levantarle a esa hora… algo ella quería que presenciara y el estaría atento a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor… presentía que ella quería que vigilara a Hagrid.

Hermione no tuvo ningún inconveniente en su caza… su hermanos gemelos le habían dejado una nueva cosecha de humanos dentro del bosque… lo único que lamentaba era que ella no era la única que les estaba cazando. Muchas criaturas hacían fiesta con su festín. Sentada en lo alto de un árbol comenzó a meditar sobre el reciente acontecimiento. Aun no tenia pista alguna de lo que había ocurrido. No podía regresar a lugar del masacre, sin embargo tenía muchos magos a su servicio. Tendría que recurrir a ellos. Miro la lejanía hacia Hogwarts. Aun sentía algo extraño cercano al colegio. El viento le susurraba su inquietud y los arboles se estremecían ante ellos. Esa noche no había mucho movimiento dentro del bosque… algo que le inquietaba aun mas… era como si algo les estuviera vigilando, asechando listo para atacar…

Un ser que podría atacarla y que parecía vigilarla. Esos seres no eran muy comunes y Hermione lo sabía. Eran pocas las criaturas que lo hacían… muy pocas…

Escucho de nuevo aquellas rápidas pisas… sonaban igual a una manada de siervos… sin embargo el aroma de su sangre era diferente… era asido… arrugo la nariz… la manada se dirigía hacia la barrera… cerró los ojos concentrándose, contando silenciosamente cuantos eran nueve… le pareció extraño su forma de moverse… siguió sus corazones latentes y el calor de sus cuerpos…

Sus ojos rojos seguían aquellas llamas ardientes… se levanto rápidamente y quedo de pie mirando fijamente a donde se dirigían. Y no se equivoco a suponer que se dirigían a Hogwarts.

Artemis sentía el movimiento bajo sus patas… y el familiar olor a sangre llego hasta ellos. Aquellas criaturas que Hermione había supuesto que eran siervos se habían detenido y al parecer devoraban a otra criatura de sangre caliente.

Hagrid como un experto cazador escucho los gruñidos y movimientos delante de él. Le indico a Theo que le siguiera.

Theo con su varita firme entre sus manos le siguió. A pesar del gran tamaño de Hagrid se podía mover con sigilo algo que le sorprendió a Theo ya que el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts no era muy delgado que digamos y sobre todo algo torpe.

Hermione desde cierta distancia vio el acercamiento de Hagrid y Theo y no era para menos aquellas criaturas estaban al borde la barrera que impedía que criaturas que representaran verdadera amenaza para los estudiantes cruzaran hacia el castillo.

Se acerco con el mismo sigilo que Hagrid sin embargo las criaturas pararon de comerse una familia completa de liebres y miraran a su dirección con ojos fijos.

Justo cuando Hermione distinguía aquellas criaturas nuevamente un olor nauciabundo llego a sus fosas nasales. Se para en seco dejaría que Hagrid se hiciera cargo el mismo.

Desvió su destino y con gran rapidez emprendió su carrera seguida de Artemis que se transformo en un verdadero demonio, Hermione se subió sobre su lomo sumergiéndose una vez más en la escalofriante oscuridad.

Continuara…

**NA:**

**Hola! **

**Chicos y chicas aquí estoy de nuevo… así es regrese… después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy… **

**La verdad era que no planeaba publicar todavía Luna Roja… sin embargo no pude evitarlo. Además es el único cap que escrito completo de todas las historias… Giratiempos me está dando un poquito de problema pero créanme que va hacer un cap muchísimo más largo que este.**

**Ahora bien los agradecimientos son para las siguientes personas. **

**Guest: muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero que este cap sea de tu completo agrado.**

**nikyta****: Hola! Estoy muy contenta de poder contar con tu apoyo… gracias… **

**Caroone****: Hola! Siempre fiel a mis fic… estoy feliz que te guste el cap, espero que este recompense lo corto del otro… besos.**

**Adyh: Holaaa! Muchisisimas gracias por tu apoyo… verdaderamente me siento feliz cuando alguien aprecia mi trabajo… espero que haigas disfrutado de este cap… besos.**

**Serena Princesita Hale****: Holaaa! no tienes porque agradecer… eres alguien que me brinda su apoyo en cada cap que público… creo que es esa fue la mejor forma de retribuir un poco a tú constantes reviews… de verdad te agradezco mucho la confianza y el apoyo que me brindas… y tambien estoy muy feliz que vayas entendiendo un poco la historia… has captado lo que trato de trasmitir… Hermione no es mala… bueno no tanto, solo está perdida al igual que todos, está perdiendo su identidad, no sabe quién es y qué es lo que debe hacer. Y Draco, mi querido Draco no quiere perderse, el se aferra su pasado ya que teme enfrentarse al futuro y sus cambios. El ya no es aceptado de la misma forma que en el pasado. Y teme dar un paso. El ha puesto una barrera frente a él, frete a sus ojos. Y la única persona que le puede ayudar a derribar esa pares es a la que se aferra en esos momentos, la persona que ha perdido su camino… besos amiga… espero leerte pronto.**

**Colmillos****: Holaaa! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que este cap te guste… besos. **

**Erika: Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste este cap… una vez gracias por el apoyo… **

**lunatico0030****: Holaaa amor! Gracias por comentar… besos…**

**Maggie: Hola! Te agradezco tus palabras de apoyo… en sus momentos las leí, y fueron un gran apoyo para salir de esa depresión, aun me siento triste pero trato de superarlo. Es difícil pero soy constante… tambien te agradezco por el apoyo que me brindas en la historia. Me alegra que te guste tanto. **

**FlorDeFuego****: Hola! No recuerdo si te conteste cuando leí tú reviews, en esos momentos mi cabeza estaba en todas partes, pero si no lo hice aprovecho la ocasión en este momento… gracias, en momentos como los que viví es que se conocen a personas que realmente te aprecian. Sé que no nos conocemos, aun así me siento muy agradecida contigo, por tus palabras. Muchas gracias… me ayudaron mucho… aun no me dejado vencer. Te agradezco por leer la historia. Besos…**

**elvis cochitto****: Hola! Tus palabras humedecen mis ojos. Pero me niego a llorar, no recuerdo si conteste a tu review. Si no lo hice te pido disculpa por descortesía. He descubierto que la mejor forma de desahogarme es escribiendo, no sé si has leído giratiempos, en esa historia estoy tratando se desahogar un poco la tristeza que siento… muchas gracias de verdad, por tus palabras y apoyo… espero saber pronto de ti… besos.**

**moonlight10060****: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y confió en todos ustedes y agradezco sus intenciones y palabras, pero aun no me siento capaz de abrir mi corazón, me siento ahogada cuando trato de pronunciar algo al respecto, creo que estoy evadiendo el dolor. Quizás estoy huyendo de él. No lo sé. Pero si se, que soy más fuerte que esto, y que puedo superarlo. Por el, por mi. Gracias una vez más por tus palabras… espero hablar contigo en alguna ocasión… besos. **

**Les quiero a todos. **

**Yuuki Kuchiki **


	10. Chapter 9 La belleza de la luna

**LUNA ROJA**

…

**CAPÍTULO 9…**

…

"**La belleza de la luna solo puede ser apreciada si está rodeada de exquisita la oscuridad"**

Un viento cálido acaricio con gentileza su mejilla. La dulce sonrisa era su brújula… caminaba entre el espeso bosque… siguiéndole, buscándole…

Y de nuevo ella estaba allí, tan pequeña y frágil llamándole… hablándole con esa voz melodiosa y llena de felicidad. Susurrando su nombre como si fuese algo religioso, un nombre al cual era devoto. Trato de acercarse… trato de tocarle. Sin embargo aquel bosque se veía una vez más cubierto por la oscuridad, los frondosos árboles se volvían retorcidos y sin vida. El canto alegre de las aves era ensombrecido por los miles de cuervos que atestaban los cielos. Corrió hasta la pequeña y entre mas lo hacía más lento se volvía. Y entonces alguien tomo la mano de la pequeña. Alguien susurro el nombre que el tanto idolatraba. El nombre que representaba su vida… y como un ladrón vil aquel miserable la tomo y la alejo. Se robo su más preciado tesoro. Se robo su ángel. Aquel demonio consumió la luz de su pequeña amada. Y medio de aquella oscuridad que los consumió un objeto brillo… un relicario que se convirtió en su obsesión. Poco a poco el odio corrompió su alma y su vida condeno eternamente a la venganza hacia aquel despreciable ser que el amor le arrebato…

El cazador completamente vestido de negro, miraba aquella escena fijamente… esta vez las victimas de aquellas bestias había sido un grupo de humanos que acampaban junto a un lago al norte de Escocia. No había rastro nuevamente de aquellas criaturas… solo las marcas de sus colmillos y garras…

Por cientos de años no había visto aquellas marcas… una nueva guerra daba inicio… y los cazadores de demonio tendrían que poner el orden nuevamente… aquellas escenas eran la declaración clara de una guerra… y al no le importaba mucho si se mataban entre ellos, si desgarraban o se aliaban… lo único que le interesaba era encontrarlo… encontrar aquel vampiro que le arrebato la vida y la luz de sus ojos… condenándolo al infierno en que existía.

El cazador blandió su espada con gran maestría… la movió en su mano y corto la cabeza de aquel humano que comenzaba a transformarse en algo terriblemente peligroso… su cuerpo se baño de sangre y su mirada se oscureció por el odio que consumía su alma ya que su corazón había sido cegado por la venganza. Sin embargo su juicio aun no era nublado por completo.

En la distancia Hermes miraba a su hermano sosteniendo entre sus dedos una cinta violeta… la cinta que había sostenido los cabellos de aquella vampiresa. Una vez más escapaba de sus manos… desvaneciéndose como el polvo siendo arrastrado por el viento traicionero su fiel mensajero.

Con cuidado amarro la cinta del mango de su espada como una promesa de no olvidarla y darle caza. Esa vez ocultaría el encuentro a su hermano. Porque la vampiresa era su presa. Y la locura de su hermano le impediría ir detrás de ella.

…

Theo miro su reloj. Las tres y treinta de la madrugada. El frio le abrazaba furiosamente.

Hermione corrió hasta el. Le miro y sonrió antes de caer.

Theo la algo impactado. Se acerco apresuradamente para ver que le sucedía.

Hermione estaba herida.

La herida que tenía en un costado había sido reabierta y la sangre bebida traicionera huía de su cuerpo. Ocasionando que la fuerza hiciera lo mismo.

-La heridas ocasionadas por los cazadores no pueden ser regeneradas con las misma facilidad que las ocasionadas por armas blancas, armas de fuego, criaturas o la magia… -susurro mirando a su alrededor buscando a Hagrid, respondido a la pregunta silenciosa de Theo.

Theo se percato de lo que buscaba Hermione y se apresuro a decir.

-El profesor se ha retirado. Es muy tarde y su ronda termino hace algunas horas.

Hermione asintió. Y presiono sus colmillos con fuerza. La sangre de Theo la tentaba, la llamaba y la incitaba a tomarla.

-Tengo sed. –susurro cerrando los ojos llevándose la manos a la garganta, ignorando el cálido corazón del joven mago, ignorando los canticos seductores de su sangre.

-Bebe mi sangre. – le ofreció Theo su cuello el cual admiro Hermione. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como la infinita noche. Todo a su alrededor murió, incluso el viento seso para ser testigo de aquel ofrecimiento.

Hermione puso su mano sobre los hombros de Theo y lo atrajo hacia ella con lentitud. Absorbió el perfume de su sangre con gran deleite. Gimió sin poder contenerse recordando su sabor y el poder de su magia. Los latidos de corazón de Theo formaron una melodía hipnotizante que adormilo su voluntad dejando el instinto tomar su lugar. Abandonando la cordura y entregándose a su necesidad de aquel liquido que alargaba su existencia.

La pequeña nariz de Hermione acaricio la sensible piel del cuello de Theo quien se estremeció por aquella caricia.

Hermione lentamente abrió su boca dejando ver sus alargados colmillos preparados para penetrar aquel cuello virgen. Su lengua roja lamio la piel expuesta del mago. Theo gimió sonoramente abrasándose a Hermione anhelando ser mordido.

-Ama. –el susurro de Artemis atrajo la atención de Hermione sacándole de su transe. –le he traído sangre. – concluyo dejando escapar el olor metálico característico de la sangre de sus boca.

Los ojos de Hermione se cubrieron por completo de negro.

Se alejo con rapidez de Theo y se paro frente Artemis que estaba en su transformado en su verdadera identidad. Por lo tanto unas cabezas más alto que Hermione ya que su tamaño era similar al de un caballo.

Hermione levanto su cabeza y abrió su boca y Artemis comenzó a mover sus colas en círculo el cual formo una nube oscura sobre la cabeza de la vampiresa dejando caer una lluvia escarlata que la cubrió completamente sus heridas fueron sanando poco a poco y la cordura volvió a ella a medida que su cuerpo recuperaba lo perdido.

Remus apareció en el preciso instante que la lluvia llegaba a su fin.

-Lo sabía. –susurro el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscura cuando aprecio aquella escena grotesca. –el olor a muerte no se puedes esconder de mi olfato… aunque me negaba a creer que tu… que precisamente tu Hermione te transformara en un…

-Vampiro. –susurro Hermione girándose para mirar a Remus que cerró los ojos fuertemente. –te tardaste mucho Remus… creí que serias el primero en notarlo. –Hermione se lamio con gran deleite su labio saboreando aquella mezcla de sangres.

-Quizás solo cerré los ojos a la verdad negándome a creer que mi apreciada Hermione se transformara en un monstruo… no eres más que eso… tu emanas muerte en tu aura oscura. Con cuántas vidas te has bañado hoy. ¿Acaso eres tú la causante de esos asesinatos en masas Hermione? –pregunto algo airado apuntándola con su alargada varita.

-¿Tú que cree querido Remus? -pregunto mirándole a los ojos amarillentos con sus ojos carmines brillantes, ignorando la amenaza que pretendía ser el hombre lobo..

-Yo no sé qué creer. Ya no eres la Hermione que conocí. No hay sombra de ella en ti...

-No tienes confianza en tu instinto. Eso ante alguien como yo, solo significa una condena a muerte. Tu y yo somos enemigos por naturaleza Remus… he matado a miles como tú. Y uno mas no me robara el sueño y me hará sentir eso lo que los humanos llaman ¿cómo era…? Oh si… remordimiento. –concluyo con una gran sonrisa algo infantil pero con una amenaza oscura claramente escrita en ella.

-¿Como…? ¿Cuando…? –pregunto entristecido, sin embargo a pesar de su tono amargo, su guardia no bajaba en lo mas mínimo, muy en el fondo Remus sabía que Hermione no le atacaría, pero su instinto como hombre lobo esta cien por ciento alerta a cualquier movimiento brusco por parte de Hermione.

-¿Cuando y como? ¿Esas son tus preguntas Remus…? sinceramente esperaba una mejor pregunta. Y dicen que eres inteligente.

-Burlarte de mis palabras no harán que evadas mis preguntas.

-No tengo necesidad de ello, porque son simplemente ridículas tus preguntas y no pienso responder a ello... no estoy de animó. Y sobre todo porque ha sido una larga noche para Theo.

En el momento del nombramiento del muchacho, fue que Remus lo noto camuflajeado por el velo de la oscuridad.

-¿Harry? – pregunto Remus impidiendo cualquier movimiento de Hermione quien se giro para verle con ferocidad.

-El no sabe nada y no tiene porque interesarse. Te diré lo que le dije hace dos lunas a una intrusa. Si le dices o le insinúas algo a Harry me vengare de ti de la forma más cruel que pueda existir. Te podría volver loco o dejarte encerrado en tu forma de lobo hasta el fin de tus tiempos. O mejor aún podría tomar la vida de tu hijo y la de tu esposa. –susurro en forma de cantico sagrado, prometiendo tomar vidas si le era traicionada.

-¿Te atreves amenazarme…? – le pregunto, indignado y sorprendido en iguales medidas.

-No lo hago solo te abierto querido Lupin. Aunque Harry nunca te creería, el no pondría en duda mi palabra y menos siendo la tuya quien me acusa. Nadie le haría dudar de mí. Yo quien siempre le protegido y arriesgado todo lo que soy por él. El me ama y yo le amo a él. –concluyo Hermione llevándose su mano a su pecho y por unos minutos sus ojos volvieron hacer ese almendrado liquido característico de su gentileza y cariño...

-Siempre hay una forma de abrirle los ojos. El se dará de cuenta de la clase de criatura repugnante que eres pronto y te repudiara. –escupió tratando de herirla ya que conocía su punto débil.

-No lo ara Remus… eso lo puedo jurar por la sagrada sangre de Merlín. Ahora márchate y caya… los alumnos no serán lastimados por mis sedientos colmillos. Y si piensas irle con el cuento a Macgonadall pierdes tu tiempo. Ella está enterada de mi especial situación. Ahora criatura oscura márchate y escríbele a tu amada, dile que le amas… no se sabe cuando puedes cometer un error que me de la satisfacción de beberle la vida a tu familia… Theo es hora de irnos... –se giro para ver a su joven seguidor. - Sobre todo la de tu pequeño hijo… ¿me pregunto a que sabrá su sangre impura?

Hermione con tres pasos tomo la mano de Theo para viajar entre la oscuridad hasta la habitación del Slytherin para que tomara su merecido descanso dejando a un Remus tembloroso y temeroso de las amenazas de Hermione.

Remus bajo la vista y miro el charco de sangre que había estado a los pies de Hermione preguntándose cuántas vidas habían sido sacrificadas para alargar la vida de aquel demonio.

Debía hablar con Macgonadall y preguntarle en estaba pensando al dejar que alguien como Hermione deambulara por el castillo con tantos estudiantes en el.

Hermione después de dejar a Theo en su habitación apareció en suya propia y se miro en uno de los espejos. Miro sus ojos rojos y su cuerpo cubierto por la sangre de cientos de humanos. Se miro las manos las cuales comenzaron a temblar compulsivamente. Y las llevo al rostro dejándose caer de rodillas para después gritar desgarradoramente negando con su cabeza, negándose a sí misma perderse a un mas en aquella oscuridad que la rodaba. Termia perder la cordura y sobre todo perder la esencia que una vez le permaneció a su yo humana.

Tenía miedo, temía a sus pensamientos, a sus palabras y acciones. Se estaba destruyendo a sí misma. Temía a la maldad que crecía en ella. Y temía no ser capaz de controlarla.

Debía hacer algo… ¿pero qué?

…

_Oscuridad, infinita oscuridad le rodeaba. _

_Los muros de aquel lugar fantasmagóricos no eran desconocidos para él, no había duda que ya había estado allí, se miro a si mismo caminar por los oscuros y tétricos pasillos con la única luz producida por su varita. _

_Se miro a si mismo abrir una imponente puerta y adentrarse más en aquella escalofriante oscuridad que no parecía tener fin. _

_Imponentes esculturas y columnas se elevan hasta desparecer en las penumbras. El lugar no lo podía reconocer porque la negrura espesa se lo impedía. Un nerviosismo extraño se apodero de su cuerpo y tuvo la sensación de ansiedad recorrer cada célula. _

_Un extraño escalofrió se apodero de él sin piedad alguna y miro a al causante de dicha sensación, allí frente a él, sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono rodeado de cientos de cadáveres._

_-¿Quién eres? –pregunto silenciosamente en el infinito silencio de aquel lugar._

_La criatura levanto su cabeza lentamente y su espeso cabello se movió como si fuese movido por un travieso viento juguetón producido por una susurrante magia. _

_Unos fríos ojos escarlata le miraron y retrocedió unos pasos temeroso de aquel ser. _

Draco abrió sus ojos. Llevándose la mano a su pecho tratando de respirar. Estaba asustado, temerosos de lo que había visto en aquel sueño.

Miro sobre su chimenea el reloj cucú que daba las 6:00 am. Suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse. Aquel sueño le traía recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. Por un instante creyó estar nuevamente ante la presencia del lord tenebroso.

Se puso de pie con movimientos lentos y camino hasta su baño. Después de 15 minutos salía silencioso de las mazmorras.

Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, sus pasos lentos no mostraban la perturbación de aquel sueño. Perdido en su pasado, ese que no le quería dejar surgir, que no le dejaba huir de todo aquella tristeza, aquel pasado que le condenaba y le marcaba y le marcaria hasta el final de los tiempos, como aquel tatuaje que quemaba su piel. La marca de su delito, de su pecado y su error.

Sus pasos le llevaron aquel desolada jardín, apartado de la vista de los curiosos. Alejado de aquellos que le condenaban y repudiaba.

Miro a la estatua que estaba dentro de una fuente redonda de mármol, una hermosa dríada que danzaba al compas del una oculta melodía susurrada por el viento.

Sus pasos le llevaron a un banco negro de espaldar de hierro. Se recostó de él, aun en las penumbras. El sol naciente que aun no tomaban su mayor altura y no se colaban por los fríos pasillos del colegió hasta aquel lugar mistico.

Hermione miraba las últimas estrellas perdiéndose ante la poderosa luz que irradiaba el sol, esa poderosa luz que consumía la oscuridad y que si no fuese por Artemis le consumiría a ella.

Sintió el corazón latiente de Draco y su rico perfume. Cerró sus ojos y los enfoco de nuevo en el muchacho que se mantenía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Se acerco lentamente a él sin hacer ruido alguno. Le observo en silencio detallando cada rasgo de su rostro como noches atrás lo había hecho. Observo esa expresión solerme y esos ojos grises perdidos en el infinito de sus recuerdos.

Observo lo tenso de su cuerpo, que para algunas personas fuese parecido relajado. Miro la tensión de su cuadrada mandíbula y sus labios rosados algo tensos.

Hermione sentía curiosidad, quería saber lo que estaba pensando Draco, tenía la necesidad de invadir su mente y adueñarse de todo recuerdo y experiencia vivida por el Slytherins. Pero se abstuvo de tal locura. No deseaba obtener información de el de aquella forma, ella quería descubrirlo por sí misma. Quería ser la primera en descubrir el enigma que resultaba ser aquel muchacho de hermosa cabellera rubia.

Se inclino lentamente hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y se acerco hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron formando uno solo.

Y sus ojos se conectaron durante un eterno minuto.

Draco estaba literalmente en un shock masivo.

Sus ojos no podían evadir la mirada de Hermione, aquel aro rojo que rodeaba el iris de la bruja le hipnotizaba y le sumergía en un deseo oculto y siniestro.

Y los recuerdos del sueño pasado le despertaron de aquel efecto hipnótico causado por aquellos misteriosos ojos hermosamente peligrosos. Y como si fuese un resorte Draco se puso de pie tan repentinamente que casi derriba a Hermione. Claro que era algo prácticamente imposible ya que los reflejos de Hermione era mil beses mas agudo que cualquier ser viviente.

Hermione pasó una de sus manos sobre su cabello llevando un mechón dorado de risos detrás de su oreja cuando el sol cálido tocaba su espalda y la transformaba en algo celestial.

Draco la miro plenamente sorprendido. Y no era para menos, allí frente a él, estaba Hermione vestida elegantemente con un vestido morado ajustado completamente desde su busto hasta sus insinuantes caderas. Sus hombros completamente descubiertos ya que su vestido era completamente descotado. Un top en la parte superior adornado con flores violetas que descendían sobre su pecho derecho cruzando su plano abdomen hasta llegar a su cadera en forma de S. la falda del vestido cortada al sesgo con hermosos encajes violetas estaban más arriba de sus rodillas mostrando sus alargadas y torneadas piernas cubiertas por una mallas moradas.

Sus pies eran cubiertos con unas botas de 15 cm de alto de piel de dragón completamente negro.

Cabello de Hermione caía libremente a un lado de su rostro ya que del lado izquierdo una libélula sostenía sus hermosos risos. De sus orejas colgaban libélulas moradas y de su cuello el viejo relicario el cual evitaba ver por alguna razón.

Los ojos de Hermione eran solamente delineados por el negro y sus pestañas alargadas eran cubiertas por la máscara negra haciéndola más espesas y risadas. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un rubor durazno y sus labios con un brillo fresa.

Draco detallo cada detalle, sintiendo como su corazón latía irregularmente.

-Lo siento. –se disculpo Hermione apenada por ser descubierta.

Draco frunció el seño y contesto con un rugido.

-¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Granyer?!

-Desde luego que no era matarte de un susto. – se defendió Hermione frunciendo tambien el seño, molesta por reclamo de Malfoy.

-Pues eso no era lo que parecía.

-Y asegún usted ¿qué era lo que parecía señor Malfoy? – pregunto Hermione dándole la espalda para caminar hacia la fuente.

Draco desvió su mirada hasta el movimiento censual de sus caderas. Negándose y molesto consigo mismo, olvidándose lo que le había despertado y enfocándose solamente en la espalda de aquella hechicera le hablo como la vil serpiente que era.

-Vamos Granger no finjas, tratabas de versarme, es que el idiota de Potter y pobretón de Weasley no te han podido complacer en ese pequeño detalle. Y créeme que no les culpo, ni ellos son tan imbéciles para besar a una sangre sucia. –Draco quería verla sufrir. Quería sentir esa vieja sensación de ganarle y doblegarla y mostrarse superior a ella.

-Sabes Malfoy, uno creería que la guerra cambia a las personas, pero veo que me estoy confundiendo estrepitosamente contigo. Creí que merecías una nueva oportunidad que todos se la merecían, Quería hacer algo bueno por ustedes antes de… sin embargo allí dentro de ti permanece el odio y el rencor… te consumen lentamente y tú te entregas a ello, eres un cobarde por no enfrentarte al cambio. Ser una sangre sucia para mí no es algo denigrante, ni algo que me lastime o me ofenda. Es todo lo contrario es algo maravilloso que te abre las puertas a ambos mundos. Amo a la magia y tambien amo el mundo muggle con la misma intensidad… en cambio usted no ama ninguno de los dos. No sabes a donde perteneces ni que es lo que quieres hacer con su existencia. Tienes miedo Malfoy. Y tratar de refugiarse en el pasado, con tus ofensas y maldades hacia a mí y todo los que están a su alrededor no detendrán en cambio y no evitara que enfrente su futuro. Entierre el pasado y quizás así puedas ver el nuevo camino que se abre ante sus ojos… en cuanto al beso… créeme no deseo besarte… no ciento nada por ti que me apasione a compartir algo tan íntimo y cargado de sentimientos como un beso. Estas marchito… -susurro pasando a un lado de la fuente, adentrándose en un pasillo, desapareciendo lentamente ante sus penumbras.

10 horas más tarde Hermione terminaba su clase con primer año de Revenclaw y Gryffindor. Estaba algo agotada esos niños eran peores que demonios. Ahora entendía porque Macgonadall siempre tenía cara de amargada. Y más arruga que una pasa seca.

Se detuvo y suspiro. Consulto el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca derecha solo por costumbre ya que conocía la hora exacta. Eran las cuatro y cuarto… suspiro aun le quedaba una clase con Hufflepuff y Slytherin de tercer año.

Continúo caminando en las sombras del pasillo alejada de los cálidos rayos de sol. Pequeñas ojeras se estaban marcando bajo sus ojos. Eran debido a que aun no dormía.

Hermione resoplo, un gesto muy humano. Y poco elegante.

Sus pasos seguían siendo pausados y en ocasiones sonoros. Unas risas lejanas atrajeron su atención. Unas risas con un tono maligno. Unas risas que le molestaban. Y sabía a que se debían. Había aprendido a identificarlas. Eran burlas.

Pansy Pankinso, exprincesa de Slytherin, hija de mortifigos. Su padre había muerto y madre estaba condenada a pasar el resto de su vida en una sucia celda de askaban. Sus múltiples crímenes eran conocidos por toda la comunidad mágica. Y su estadía en Hogwarts era un completo misterio ya que la joven le habían prohibido hacer uso de su magia por tres años y sobre todo durante ese tiempo debía permanecer bajo arresto domiciliario. Y sin embargo allí estaba sin poder hacer uso de su varita para defenderse, ya que maldecir alguno de ellos sería un boleto directo a las maquiavélicas torres de askaban. Por ello estaba allí mirando con un odio profundo todos aquellos malditos alumnos, humillándola, golpeándola e hechizándola sabiendo que ella solo podía responder con palabras.

Un globo de pintura roja impacto con fuerza su rostro derribándola por completo.

Sin embargo se paro aun desafiante dispuesta a responder aunque fuera con los puños. Después de todo alguien la quería en el Hogwarts y fuera quien fuera tenía una gran influencia en el ministerio y prueba de ello era ella misma y la mitad de los alumnos de Slytherin.

Con la ferocidad de una bestia se arrojo a una Gryffindor.

La golpeo con fuerza contra una de las paredes depuesta a hacerle el mayor daño posible. Sin embargo sintió como la halaban con violencia del cabello, arrancando unos cuantos en el proceso. Se giro para golpear a la maldita que la tocaba.

Una gran muchedumbre se reunían alrededor de la Slytherins. Muchos compañeros la miraban luchar valientemente. Sin embargo no se atrevían a intervenir. No querían ser el siguiente blanco de las otras casas.

Unos pasos sonoros por mas ilógico que sonara se hicieron escuchar por encima de los gritos.

Poco a poco las voces se apagaron al sentir la imponente presencia mágica que se acercaba a ellos.

Pansy respiraba con dificulta, su hermoso y brillante cabello negro estaba completamente teñido de rojo y azul al igual que todo su uniforme.

Los alumnos le abrieron paso a Hermione.

Draco miraba desde lejos la situación al igual que Theo y un silencioso Blaise el cual mantenía sus puños apretados con fuerza obligándose a no intervenir.

Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron y Neville no tardaron en aparecer tambien en la escena. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas.

Hermione se paro frente a Pansy. Que la miraba en silencio. Conteniendo su ira, esperando una señal para atacarla, aunque Hermione en ese momento infundía un profundo respeto a los presentes y un miedo que no podían definir.

Draco miro expectante, quería ver que haría la santa Granger en ese momento.

Hermione miro de arriba abajo a Pansy y frunció el seño y arrugo el rostro con asco. El olor de aquella pintura era muy fuerte para su gusto.

Los presentes malinterpretaron el gesto. Sin embargo Theo y Luna sabía que se debía al penetrante olor a pintura que incluso a ellos les causaba piquiña en la nariz y unas profundas ganas de estornudar.

Hermione metió una mano en su bolsillo de su capa y extrajo un pañuelo blanco y se lo ofreció a Pansy quien indignada golpeo la mano de Hermione negándose a recibir la ayuda de una sangre sucia. Ella no quería la lastima de nadie y menos de la famosa Granger.

-No quiero tu lastima sangre sucia. –escupió con rencor.

Harry y Ron se mostraron sumamente molestos y dispuesto a intervenir no dejarían que su Hermione fuera insultada por una adoradora de la sangre.

Sin embargo Luna tomo las manos de ambos y negó con la cabeza.

´-Dejen que Hermione se encargue. –pidió cortando cualquier protesta de los héroes. Y sobre todo sintiendo la curiosidad por lo que haría Hermione en ese momento. Quería ver si ella había perdido por completo su esencia humana. Si la Hermione Granger que ella concia había padecido para darle vida a ese mostro que había conocido noches atrás.

Hermione se inclino sobre el charco de pintura donde su pañuelo se hundía perdiendo su blancura.

Theo se abrió camino hasta Hermione y la miro a los ojos. Draco y Blaise permanecieron en la distancia.

Theo extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón ocasionando una reacción en cada. En un minuto todos los estudiantes tenían sus varitas en mano. Theo no le tomo atención y movió su varita en dirección a Hermione limpiando el pañuelo que sostenía en su mano.

Hermione le sonrió para sorpresa de todos y le agradeció por el gesto.

Draco frunció el seño. La actitud de Theo rallaba de lo anormal… algo ocultaba y ese algo tenía que ver definitivamente con Granger.

Hermione dio un paso más y quedo frente a Pansy. Levanto el pañuelo nuevamente, pero con la diferencia que esta vez no se lo estaba ofreciendo.

Con cuidado comenzó a tallar la suave tela sobre la mejilla roja de Slytherins ocasionando un murmullo gran escala.

Pansy se quedo quieta en su lugar en estado de shock al sentir aquella delicada prenda sobre su rostro, sintiendo aquella muestra de cariño lejos de ser lastima. Hermione le sonrió y Pansy cerró sus ojos, por primera vez bajo sus defensas.

Hermione continúo con la siguiente mejilla con la misma tranquilidad y paciencia. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sin embargo una mano intervino en su labor. Una alumna de Hufflepuff sujeto la mano de Hermione con algo de fuerza.

-Por favor profesora Granger no la toque… -pidió la bruja mirando a Hermione con algo que rayaba en la adoración.

Por inercia Theo se acerco más a Hermione. Con las locas que tenía a su alrededor no sabía quién podría ser tan estúpida en atacarla.

-¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? –pregunto en un susurro que pudo ser escuchado por todos sin dejar de ver los ojos de Pansy algo rojos por el llanto que orgullosamente se negaba a derramar. _No le daría el gusto de verla derrotada_. Pensó Hermione.

-Porque sus manos están sucias… todo ella lo está… sus padres son unos malditos mortifagos que dañaron a muchos inocentes… sus manos están llenas de la sangre de mis amigos… usted… usted no debería tocarla…

Hermione bajo la mano lentamente para decepción de Pansy y el resto de los Slytherins que solo observaban.

-Pobre niña… -susurro con lastima. –Que ingenua eres… la guerra ha terminado… -susurro con una dulzura escalofriante ocasionando que la pequeña se alejara algo temerosa.

-Ella era una seguidora del que no debe ser nombrado… ¡no merece estar en Hogwarts! –grito una estudiante de Revenclaw airada por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo la profesora de transfiguraciones.

Hermione suspiro y miro a perves que miraba sin entrometerse… el fantasma sabia quien era ella y le temía. Se fijo en los globos de pintura y agua putrefacta que llevan las estudiantes las mismas que llevaba perves en sus manos y las que trato de ocultar.

-Perves mas tarde quiero tener una charla contigo, y asegúrate el varón sangriento te acompañe a mi despacho…

Todos miraron al fantasma volverse más tranparente de lo normar conteniendo una maldición hacia Hermione pero sin contener su ira. Lanzándole un globo de pintura que se detuvo frente a la vampiresa que suspiro nuevamente.

-En estos momentos no estoy para discursos de lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es, por ello hablare directamente con cada jefe las casas involucradas en el incidente… -hablo mirando las sonrisas de los estudiantes al comprender que se quedarían sin castigos… - sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no les baje puntos a sus casas…

Hermione miro a cada uno de los estudiantes que comenzaban a protestar por lo injusta dirigiéndoles unos comentarios hirientes que Hermione escucho claramente memorizando los rostros y voces de los estuantes… cuando llego los había contados a todos por casas para que ninguno se librara de su castigo.

-15 puntos menos para Revenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slytherin. –hablo fuerte y claro para que todos escucharan.

Blaise y Draco fruncieron el seño sabiendo que no era justo aquello. Sin embargo continuaron en silencio dispuesto a esperar un poco más para acercarse a Pansy.

-Por cada estudiantes involucrados en agresión de la señorita Pankinso.

Los jardeos y miradas de shock no tardaron en empezar. Sin embargo Hermione se izo la sorda a los reclamos y ordeno con una dulce sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta a todo aquel que los vio que se retiraran.

Una vez todos se alejaron Ron se acerco hasta Hermione visiblemente molesto.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces Hermione?!, no puedes quitarnos 15 puntos por cada uno de los involucrados esos no deja sin nada. En el último lugar en el tablero…

-Señor Weasley creo haberle mencionando con anterioridad que cuando se dirija a mi lo haga de forma respetuosa… a demás no le veo a punto a su enfado…

Ron abrió la boca buscando las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse en ese momento a Hermione sin embargo las palabras no llegaban a su cerebro…

-Eso pensé… -hablo Hermione mirando como Ron se volvía cada vez más rojo. – Ron deberías verle el lado bueno… si se meten en problemas ya no tendrán puntos que descontarles…- sonrió Hermione ante una mirada reprobatoria de Harry y una indignada de Ron que paso junto de ella murmurando entre dientes. –Harry ve con el… ya sabes como es. No quiero que pague su rabia con algún inocente.

Harry asintió y tras darle un beso suave en la mejilla que enrojeció a Ginny salió corriendo detrás de su amigo.

-Hermione. –la llamo Ginebra mirándola con el seño fruncido…

Hermione la miro junto a Neville y Luna.

-Espero que estés consiente de las consecuencias que traerán la ayuda que has prestado… y sobre todo a la traición de tu casa. –hablo con dureza dándole la espalda y contra todo pronóstico Hermione rio soneramente deteniendo el paso de la pelirroja.

-Yo no he traicionado a nadie, son ustedes los que se han traicionado a sí mismos y a sus creencias… yo he obrado bien, ahora la pregunta es… ¿tú has hecho justicia por lo que luchaste? – Ginny no contesto solo de dedico una mirada llena de resentimiento y se marcho.

Neville y Luna se acercaron a Hermione.

Hermione les miro.

-Luna la profesora Macgonadall te espera en su despacho. –le informo escuchando en la lejanía la voz de la directora pidiendo que fueran en la búsqueda de la Revenclaw.

Hermione miro a Neville que se debatía si ofrecer su ayuda o marchase como el resto de los espectadores…

-Neville me podrías hacer el favor de informarle a los estudiantes de Hufflepuff y Slytherins que no podre acudir a su clase del día.

-Claro profesora Granger. –susurro con respeto dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para salir de aquel apuro.

Hermione se desbrocho la capa con agilidad y con un movimiento fluido cubrió a Pansy con ella.

-Debiste atacarle… -le regaño para sorpresa de los Slytherins y de la mismísima Pansy. –conozco tu situación… y la de todos los de tu casa. Tambien estoy consciente de los numerosos conflictos que tienen a diario. No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia, y soy de las personas que tiene el lema de hablando se entiende la gente. Pero en ocasiones las palabras no son suficiente y tienes que recurrir a la magia… con ella no te estoy diciendo que maldigas a todo que se te cruce en el camino… solo te digo que no dejes que te humillen de esta forma. –Hermione suspiro cuando termino de sujetar la capa sobre los hombros de Pansy que aun no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Hermione se alejo un poco, aun el olor a pintura la mareaba. Miro detrás de Pansy a Sabine y Malfoy. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Señores acompañen a la señorita Pankinso a la enfermería y luego a su sala común. No quiero que haiga más incidentes… como ven no tengo muchos puntos que quitar… -trato de aligerar un poco el tenso habiente. Miro fijamente a Theo indicándole que le siguiera.

Draco les miro irse.

-Ella me da miedo. –susurro Pansy sintiendo como Blaise la tomaba de la mano.

-Debo estar loco por admitir esto… pero Granger tiene razón Pansy no debiste dejar que te humillaran de esta forma…. la próxima vez…

-No habrá próxima vez Blaise. –aseguro Pansy sosteniendo entre sus manos su varita con fuerza.

-Basta de charla… vallamos a la enfermería. –ordeno Draco al puro estilo Snepe.

Pansy miro hacia el pasillo por donde se había perdido Hermione y apretó con furia la capa que le cubría sintiendo como una extraña protección le era brindada por la prenda. Y sobre todo sintiendo un nuevo valor apoderarse de ella.

Sonrió y maldijo al mismo tiempo que pensaba; "no quiero tu lastima"

…

Luna temblaba compulsivamente abrasándose a sí misma negando lentamente con la cabeza… las lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas y caían silenciosamente sobre el mármol bajo sus pies.

-Lo sentimos mucho señorita Lovegood… - Macgonadall puso una de sus huesudas manos sobre el hombro de Luna.

Luna desesperada se abrazo a ella con fuerza. Negando lentamente con su cabeza.

-En unos minutos uno de los profesores le acompañara a San Murgo… ciento mucho lo de su padre. – le susurro tratando de trasmitirle un poco de afecto a la pequeña…

Hermione se abrió paso por primera vez apropiadamente.

Theo miro con curiosidad a Luna e inspecciono la oficina a su alrededor. Notando ciertos cambios en ella. Ya no había tantos cachivaches por doquier. La oficina de Macgonadall se veía más amplia y sobre todo estrictamente ordenada e impecable. No había muchos objetos femeninos. Incluso se sentía un poco más fría desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Y eso fue cuando el profesor Snepe era el director impuesto por Voldemort.

Desvió la mirada hasta uno de los muros donde reposaban una amplia colección de retratos de todos los directores de Hogwarts incluyendo Snepe.

Su mirada viajo una vez más hasta el cuerpo tembloroso de Luna que ahora era sentada en una de las sillas acojinada de vinotinto, de espaldar alto y patas retorcidas.

Hermione camino hasta el escritorio de Macgonadall y con gran descaro se sentó en su asiento, se alejo un poco del escritorio y cruzo sus largas piernas. Miro pensativa la ventana en silencio escuchando los sollozos de Luna.

Luna limpio sus lágrimas con las palmas de su mano. Ella era fuerte, siempre se había caracterizado por mantener la calma y mirar el lado bueno de cada situación, de pensar con mente clara y analizar de forma fría cada uno de los acontecimientos que le ocurrían o que ocurrían a su alrededor. Sin embargo en esa ocasión no podía pensar, asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento con su padre. Después de todo aun las secuelas vividas en la guerra permanecían allí en su cabeza, aun podía vislumbrar cada una de las escenas terrorífica a las que se vio obligada a presenciar.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de mantener la calma.

Macgonadall la miraba con pesar. Ella tenía en muy alta estima a la niña de ojos soñadores. Ojos mágicos a los cuales no se les podía ocultar absolutamente nada. Suspiro algo altera y busco con sus ojos angustiosos a Hermione. A la cual no tardo en ubicar sentada detrás de su escritorio. Frunció el ceño y arrugo los labios mostrando en sus ojos cafés un brillo peligroso que intimidaría al más valiente de los hombres. Sin embargo dicho rostro severo había perdido su efecto en Hermione que sin duda había visto criaturas más intimidantes que la frágil directora de tan honorable colegio.

Theo se acerco hasta Luna, le miro con curiosidad. Extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

Luna lo tomo sin levantar el rostro y se cubrió el rostro con el pañuelo azul de seda.

Tras unos escasos tres minutos Luna levanto el rostro y miro a Theo levente sorprendida ya que Theo se mantenía junto a ella observándola con algo de calidez en su expresión seria.

Susurro un gracias ronco y busco con la mirada a la directora encontrándose con una pensativa Hermione que miraba con curiosidad las nubes oscura que oscurecían el día y amenazaban con dejar caer un diluvio.

-Es un hermoso día. – susurro con voz audible Hermione dejando fluir una sonrisa sonora. Dejando ver sus largos colmillos los cuales lamio ahogando un gemido.

Dumbledore, Snepe y Macgonadall se quedaron algo petrificados al observar la escena.

Hermione dejo de contemplar el cielo oscuro y enfoco con sus hermosos ojos el rostro marchito de Luna a cusas de las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos.

-Dime Luna ¿hay algo que desees en este momento? sabes que puedo cumplirte un deseo.

-¡No…! No venderé mi alma… no me esclavizare y me arrojare a tu pies… no a un monstruo como tú. ¡No seré tu esclava! –aseguro con determinación.

-Pobre niña… tu padre no sobrevira hasta el nuevo amanecer… es una lástima que aun se mantenga vivo en tan dolorosa agonía… le creías muerto no es cierto… y ahora que reaparece le dejas morir. -susurro alzando la mano hacia la gran ventana por donde un murciélago pequeño y muy rápido entro y se dirigió hasta la mano de Hermione donde se poso a descansar.

El pequeño murciélago canto con agudos sonidos su mensaje.

Hermione le escucho atenta a cada sonido pronunciado por el pequeño. Tras cinco largos minutos la pequeña alimaña canto sin descanso mirando a su ama con sus ojos rojos.

Hermione levanto la mirada y miro a Theo y luego a Luna.

-Puedes descansar. –susurro al murciélago el cual no dudo en alzar el vuelo y adentrarse en la oscura sombra que producía el cuerpo de Hermione.

Remus entro en la oficina de Macgonadall algo agitado. En el instante sus sentidos de alerta se disiparon como una alarma masiva al notal a la criatura que se encontraba despreocupadamente en aquel lugar. Sus ojos buscaron a la directora inmediatamente y la miro con ira.

-¡Macgonadall! –grito enfurecido e incrédulo. Aun no asimilaba que la pequeña Hermione se hubiera transformado en un monstruo.

-Profesor Lupin modere su voz. –le regaño Minerva arrugando el seño caminando hasta Hermione y exigiéndole con la mirada que se levantara de su asiento.

La vampiresa suspiro y se puso de pie. Apareciendo un segundo más tarde frente a Luna que aun se mantenía sentada en la silla abrazándose a sí misma en un intento frustrado de darse fuerza para enfrentar toda aquella situación.

-¡¿Como quiere que modere mi voz cuando usted aun después de todo lo que le he contado permite que esta criatura este dentro del cuerpo de estudiante…?! Estoy decepcionado de usted profesora, creí que defendíamos los mismos ideales, que éramos del mismo bando, ese que protege la vida de los inocentes y hace hasta lo imposible por mantener la paz… Pero me equivoque estrepitosamente, usted, usted es igual a ella. Su cómplice, una asesina… -concluyo con crueldad sin medir sus palabras, sin contemplar el daño que causaba sus palabras a la anciana directora.

Minerva bajo su mirada que se opaco con cada palabra hiriente de Lupin porque ella sabía que él tenía razón. Porque al acertar la naturaleza de Hermione y sus asesinatos en el bosque y alojarla en el castillo se había convertido en su cómplice. Se había convertido en una asesina tambien. ¡Oh que Merlín le ayudara!

La gran pena que sentía el alma de Macgonadall, la ira que estremecía el cuerpo de Remus y el dolor que sacudía el corazón de Luna. Fueron suplantados por el temor, por el terror que le causaba aquella sonrisa macabra que taladraba sus oídos.

Hermione se abrazo a si misma mientras reía estruendosamente, como si hubiera perdido la razón o estuviera poseída por algún demonio.

Se doblo hacia atrás formando un semi arco sin dejar de reír dejando que un lagrima de sangre abandonara sus ojos enrojecidos…

Dumbledore y Snepe le miraron con curiosidad, presenciando aquella etapa de Hermione, estudiando sus emociones y buscando mas allá de aquella risa burlona que escondía un secreto que les impulsaba a seguir indagando sobre el enigma que era la vampiresa quien una vez fue conocida como Hermione Granger.

Hermione dejo de reír limpio su lágrima con sus dedos para llevarla a sus labios carmesí.

Miro a Remus y susurro con gracia.

-No conocía tus dones de dramático. Creo que te iría mejor en el mundo de los muggles como actor o algo parecido estimado Remus… aun así tus palabras son verdaderas. La señora directora, los jóvenes Nott y Lovegood incluyéndole a usted mismo profesor son mis cómplices en esta hermosa historia de terror… porque si mal no recuerdo usted aun no ha hecho nada para detenerme. –aclaro Hermione girándose de nuevo para ver a Luna dejando a Remus callado. –me han informado que su padre ha entrado en un estado crítico señorita Lovegood. Le recomiendo que si quiere encontrarle con vida debe partir de inmediato a San murgo. Y si toma una decisión y desea salvarle solo debe susurrar mi nombre tres veces donde reine la oscuridad y allí estaré. Sin embargo debo advertirle que una vez pronunciado mi nombre usted abra aceptado ser como le ha llamado… así, mi esclava para toda la eternidad. Porque no solo me servirás en vida Lunita querida… tambien lo harás en muerte… porque tu alma me pertenecerá.

Hermione miro a Theo y sin palabra alguna se dirigió hasta la puerta sin despedirse o mostrar indicios de mirar atrás. Dejando a las tres personas con sus demonios internos y a los cuatros de los directores pensativos y llenos de curiosidad.

Theo siguió a Hermione, cada vez más le sorprendía su frialdad, y sobre todo en algunos casos desconcertantes su dulzura y calidez. Le siguió por los pasillos sin dejar de mirar su espalda, la oscuridad la rodeaba completamente.

Hermione se detuvo y se giro a ver a Theo lentamente quedando frente a él.

Theo miro como la luz cubría parte del cuerpo de Hermione y la oscuridad la otra parte. Y comprendió en ese momento que ella era ambas cosas.

Hermione le miro a los ojos y vio en ella una profunda tristeza. Y sin darle tiempo de pronunciar alguna palabra ella se apareció frente a él y le abrazo con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Por unos segundos Theo contuvo la respiración.

Miro el cuerpo delicado y letal de Hermione apegado al de él, buscando de alguna forma calor, refugio.

-Tengo miedo… -susurro Hermione aferrada al cuerpo de Theo que la miro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a causa de la impresión. Porque aquellas solo podían ser una alucinación de su mente.

-Tengo miedo…-volvió a susurrar Hermione confirmándole a Theo que no tenía ningún problema auditivo. – De lo que puedo hacer… me temo a mi misma…- Theo rodeo el cuerpo de Hermione dándole aquello que ella tanto anhelaba en ese momento. Calor humano. Un pilar del cual sostenerse. Un corazón cálido que cantara para ella.

Theo poso una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Hermione que comenzaba a danzar con el viento frio que se colaba por los muros de Hogwarts.

Una tormenta no se izo esperar.

-Tranquila… puedes llorar Hermione. – se atrevió a decir, deduciendo que lo que más deseaba Hermione en ese momento era llorar. Dejar fluir sus tomentos y dolor.

Hermione levanto el rostro y miro a los ojos a su joven esclavo y le sonrió.

-Gracias Theo… por brindarme tu calor humano en este día tan frio… lamento no poder llorar, no puedo hacerlo, porque arruinaría tu uniforme… y mis hermanos y padre se decepcionarían de mi… aun así, déjame, déjame estar en tus brazos y descansar por un momento de mi misma… de lo que fui… de lo que soy y de lo que me convertiré… quiero descansar querido Theo…-susurro entregándose a oscuridad, al letargo que exigía sus emociones desbordante, esas emociones que agrietaban las ruedas frágiles de cristal que representaban las emociones de Hermione. –confiare en ti…

Tras el último susurro Hermione desapareció dejando su cuerpo vacio en los brazos de su más joven servidor.

Theo la contemplo por unos minutos, detallando cada rasgo y línea de su pálido rostro. Sonrió y con delicadeza rodeo sus piernas y espalda alzándola entre sus brazos. El cuerpo de Hermione era algo pesado. Un cuerpo muerto en pocas palabras. Aunque el peso no le impedía llegar lejos con ella a cuestas. Miro una vez más el rostro de Hermione, ella parecía estar algo frustrada y su seño fruncido pintaban claramente que su sueño no era placentero.

Tras un suspiro y pensarlo por unos minutos Theo decidió llevar a Hermione a su sala común. Después de contemplar los posibles lugares a donde podía llevar su cuerpo literalmente muerto, no le quedo más opción que llevarla a su habitación ya que la enfermería y la habitación de ella no eran opciones muy alentadoras…

Draco mira divertido a Pansy desde su lugar frente la chimenea. La Slytherin cepillaba con ira su cabello aun teñido de las tres casas enemigas.

Pansy lo miro con mirada asesina advirtiéndole con la mirada que borrara su sonrisa burlona. Estaba enojada incluso Blaise se había contenido de decir algún comentario hiriente. Pero al parecer Draco no le intimidaba su mirada. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto… pensó ya al límite de su escasa paciencia. Y sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más apretó con fuerza su cepillo de plata y lo lanzo con furia a la cabeza de Draco quién a duras penas pudo esquivarlo. Y fue ese acto de furia de Pansy que desato las risas de Blaise, Draco y de ella misma. Porque en ese momento los tres sintieron que el muro que habían creado alrededor de ellos se estaba derrumbado.

La entrada de su casa se abrió dándole paso a Theo quien llevaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

Sin mirar a sus compañeros de casa los únicos que para su suerte estaban en la sala común se dirigió a su habitación con pasos presurosos, Hermione se volvía cada vez más pesada. Y su espalda le estaba matando. El nunca había sido un joven debilucho, pero Hermione si que pesaba una tonelada.

Las risas de los tres Slytherin se tuvieron abruptamente al ver Theo llevar consigo a una aparentemente desmayada Granger.

Se miraron entre los tres tomando una decisión silenciosa. Seguirían a su compañero hasta su habitación y le interrogarían. Desde que habían comenzado las tortuosas clases Theo se había estado comportando más anormal de normal y Hermione Granger era una completa extraña, en unas ocasiones llegaron a pensar que se trataba de otra persona utilizando poción multijugos.

Draco recordó las palabras de su padre. Cerro sus ojos y tomo aire volviendo abrirlos de nuevo. Miro a Theo entrando en su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás del antes que ellos pudieran llegar hasta ella.

Se detuvo a unos pasos, realmente no entendía la actitud de Theo y la de Granger, aunque nunca se había interesado por comprender a nadie ya que solo le importaba, él y sus padres. El resto de mundo podía fundirse en el infierno. Sin embargo en ese momento no podía evitar sentir curiosidad a pesar de ese leve malestar que sentía.

-¿Creen que Granger esté bien? –pregunto Pansy en susurro leve que solo pudo ser escuchado por sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que suceda a esa indeseable sangre sucia? –pregunto con rencor Draco mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-No me preocupa solo es curiosidad Draco, o es que a ti no te causa curiosidad saber en qué se ha transformado la princesita santurrona de Gryffindor. –le pico sabiendo que a él y a muchas más personas le causaba curiosidad la misteriosa profesora de transfiguraciones.

La noche cubrió con su velo de penumbras todo reino mágico, en las salas de espera de San Murgo Luna esperaba junto a Remus que el mendimago que revisaba a su padre le informara de su condición ya que desde su llegada se había limitado a observarlo perdida en un mundo que ella no conocía… el mundo de la nada…

Remus se acerco a ella y le sonrió y le indico con la cabeza que mirara hacia la puerta donde el sanador le esperaba.

Luna se levanto de su asiento como si de un resorte se tratara, y dio unos pasos torpes hasta el médico que le miraba con mirada indescifrable, sin embargo ella presentía que no era algo bueno lo que oiría a continuación.

Tomo aire preparándose mentalmente para recibir otro golpe.

-Señorita Lovegood? –pregunto el médico mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí señor. –asintió Luna con voz ronca mirándole expectante.

-Señorita Lovegood- continúo el medimago de unos 50 años de edad alto y flaco con unos cuantos mechones de cabello blanco y una abundante valva corta. –me temo que las noticias que le tengo no son alentadoras… su padre presenta muchas traumas severas internas y su cuerpo ha sido maldecido con maleficios que aun no logramos descifrar. Me temo que no podremos hacer nada por ayudarle… lo lamento… su padre nunca se recuperara… -concluyo el médico dándole la espalda a Luna sin esperar alguna reacción de ella.

Luna callo de rodilla. Había visto el rostro de su padre, le había costado un por reconocerle ante tal deformación que presentaba… algunas de sus extremidades estaban en ángulos físicamente imposibles. Su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente y sus nervios estaban severamente dañados.

Luna grito desgarradoramente abrazándose a si misma dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, que su alma se quebrara, ella no era un persona débil, ni mucho menos perdía las riendas de sus emociones lo había probado durante la guerra. Su serenidad le había ayudado a sobrevivir, sin embargo ella no era de piedra y su alma y cuerpo le pedían, le suplicaban que dejara salir ese sufrimiento del que era presa.

Remus se inclino frente a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, Luna no decía nada, solo lloraba, lamentando el destino de su padre y el de ella misma.

Tras dos horas de llanto amargo, Luna se levanto con ayuda de Remus…

-Gracias profesor… -susurro débilmente sin mirarlo a los ojos. Remus negó con la cabeza indicándole con aquel gesto que ella no tenía nada que agradecer.

Luna miro la puerta de la habitación de su padre y por un instante vislumbro el cruel destino de él. El dolor que padecería y la locura que le consumirá hasta su muerte. Ella no quería un destino así para su padre… dio unos pasos temblorosos hacia la puerta y alzo su mano con temor, sentía miedo de volver a verlo en aquel estado… y antes que Remus pudiera hacer algo ella corrió, corrió como nunca lo había hecho… buscando el lugar más oscuro para invocar aquel ser… para invocarla a ella.

Theo no había salido de su habitación desde que entro con Hermione, ambos permanecían recostados sobre la mullida cama. El rostro de Hermione continuaba sumido en una perturbable serenidad, su cuerpo permanecía inerte y cuerpo emanaba una extraña frialdad. Ella en todo el sentido la palabra estaba completamente muerta. Aun así, Theo permanecía allí mirándola, observando cada detalle su rostro, de su cuerpo. Y contemplarla con tanta fijeza descubrió que Hermione no era simplemente hermosa, su belleza era algo que no podía ser descrito por ser vivo o muerto, hacerlo sería un pecado, una blasfemia para tal criatura.

Hermione sonrió lentamente y abrió sus ojos en cuestión de segundos poniéndose de pie con la misma rapidez.

Theo miro confundido el lugar junto a él para ver a Hermione mirando el rincón más oscuro de su habitación con interés sin dejar de reír…

Theo se puso de pie y miro a Hermione tratando de descifrar el enigma que era en ese momento.

-¿Que te hace feliz mi dama? –pregunto con cautela.

-Tendrás un nuevo compañero en Hogwarts Theo… Alguien susurra mi nombre con desespero… una vez más e iré a por ella. –comento Hermione mirándole con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. –Y esta vez me pertenecerá…

Theo no tardo en deducir a quien se refería, se acerco a Hermione y miro la oscuridad, notando una profundidad que no parecía tener fin. Esa oscuridad similar a la que lo había envuelto noches atrás. Un medio de aparición si mal no recordaba.

-¿Lovegood aclama su nombre mi dama… ella aceptara su ofrecimiento…? –interrogo movido por la curiosidad a pesar de que sabia claramente la respuesta,

-Así es querido Theo… Luna no podrá seguir corriendo ante lo inevitable… desde que Artemis la vio y ella a él su destino se reescribió, Artemis le ha dado su padre… -susurro dando un paso hacia la oscuridad… - y yo le envolveré en las tinieblas… después de todo la belleza de la luna solo se puede apreciar si está rodeada de oscuridad… -concluyo girándose para ver a Theo que asintió lentamente siguiéndola… sin embargo Hermione negó con la cabeza…

-Sé que es lo justo que tu veas su iniciación… sin embargo es un derecho que te arrebatare… más tarde comprenderás mis motivos… ahora ve y come algo fiel sirviente… me has servido bien… te has portado como un amigo… tu abrazo calentó algo en mi… te lo agradezco… -tras aquellas últimas palabras susurrantes Hermione desapareció entre la oscuridad reapareciendo frente a una decidida Luna que corto su piel cuando Hermione emergió de la oscuridad.

-Ofrezco mi alma y amarro mi voluntad e existencia a ti… vampiresa… lo hago por la vida y salud de mi padre…

-¿Oh Luna no desperdicies de esa forma tu apreciada sangre…! es un delito que no puedo tolerar… -con un movimiento de su mano la herida desapareció de la blanquecina rubia. -tu deseo será cumplido, la vitalidad y salud de tu padre al cambio de toda una vida y la eternidad de la muerte a mis servicios incluyendo a tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos… toda tu descendencia me pertenecerán… todo aquel que lleve una gota de tu sangre me servirá, Luna tu egoísta deseo no solo te condena… aun así… ¿quieres que cumpla tu deseo…? –pregunto mirándola con fijeza buscando la duda en sus enigmáticos ojos.

-¿Porque me haces esto? –pregunto abatida bajando la mirada dejando ver el dolor que le doblegaba el alma.

-No entiendo. –Hermione fingió ignorancia.

-¡Claro que lo entiendes…! el contrato de Theo es diferente al mío… en ningún momento mencionaste que sus hijos y descendientes estarían condenados a ser esclavos de tu voluntad…

-Es porque uno de sus antepasados ya lo había condenado… Theo me pertenecía antes de que abriera sus ojos a este mundo Luna… a si como otros magos y brujas… algunos de ellos desconocer mi existencia… incluso muchos mueren sin escuchar el susurro fúnebre de mi nombre… que los condene no quiere decir que los esclavizare al abrir sus ojos en este mundo…

-Entonces ¿por qué exiges que condene sus almas…?

-Mi existencia Luna es sumamente larga… algunas décadas o quizás tal vez siglos nacerá un asistente de gran poder que podrá servir para alguno de mis propósitos… sin derecho a negarse puesto que su sangre me pertenecerá…

Luna apretó sus manos y las volvió puños. Cerró sus ojos **y** tomo una gran bocado de aire. Hermione estudio cada uno de sus movimientos, leyendo en cada una de sus facciones lo inminente.

-Acepto… pero a cambio aseguraras la vida de cada asistente que obligues a servirte…

-Yo nunca obligo a que me silban Luna… todos y cada uno de ellos al igual que tu lo estás haciendo por voluntad propia y por un deseo egoísta… y dime Luna ¿tienes miedo?

Pregunto apareciendo detrás de ella con la daga entre sus manos, la filosa hoja de letal alma destello en la oscuridad mostrando su largura y su singular forma.

-Es hermosa no es cierto… -susurro junto su oído mostrándole la preciosa daga. - Es un obsequio… de una familia de almas bondadosas. El emperador de aquellas tierras lejanas me lo ofreció para que quebrara sus almas… cuando la suya fue oscurecida por la maldad de la humanidad. Fue durante una guerra, durante una cruzada de la iglesia católica… el fiel a ella fue traicionado y su familia fue quemada acusándoles de herejes… y tener pacto con el demonio… aunque yo soy ese demonio… ¿no es así Lunita querida…? sin embargo mis intenciones en aquel tiempo no eran causarles daños… aun así, mi presencia en su palacio y mi peculiar dieta fueron aprovechadas por enemigos de la familia real… bueno es otro cuanto el cual te contare mas adelante… el punto es que la hoja de esta daga es letal para mi especie… es hecha con plata purificada por la verdadera fe… fundida con una parte de la cruz de plata donada del vaticano al los cazadores. Un alma que ha tomado muchas vidas… es hermosa cuando viste de rojo. Gracias a su mango de oro con cientos de piedras preciosas es lo único que me aísla de su quemante plata y me permite utilizarla… esta arma le quito la vida a la amada esposa del emperador y sus hijos… dos regalos me izo aquel día el moribundo hombre…

-¿Porque me cuentas esto…?

-Solo quería que conocieras una parte de la historia de esta arma que tomara tu voluntad y condenara tu alma… tomarla Luna y camina a mi espalda… siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos hasta mas allá de la muerte misma… fundiéndote en las penumbras de una noche sin fin.

Luna tomo con mano firme la daga, ya había tomado una decisión, lo lamentaba, lamentaba por su descendencia, ellos que cargarían con su pecado. Pero que mas podía hacer una hija que amaba con locura a su padre, una hija que temía que darse sola en mundo, que no quería vivir una vez más el dolor y el sufrimiento de la pérdida del ser amado… su padre merecía una segunda oportunidad, quien era ella para negarle dicho derecho. Eran mejor pedir perdón que permiso… le había dicho una vez su padre… y tomaría ese consejo… sin temor alguno corto su muñeca, donde minutos atrás había cortado con desespero.

Levanto la mirada de su herida burbujeante de sangre para ver la copa que le ofrecía Hermione. Le regreso la daga y tomo la copa de oro, la miro con curiosidad por un instante y dejo caer su sangre escarlata sobre ella. No pensó en nada, dejo su mente en blanco.

Hermione observo el proceso deleitándose con aquel embriagador aroma, la boca se hacía literalmente agua. Como siempre oculto su ansiedad por ahogarse con aquel elixir.

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba ardiendo endemoniadamente exigiendo aquella sangre mágica. Su cuerpo se estremeció con cada gota melódica que caía dentro la copa. Era una tortura parea sus sentidos esperar esos minutos… miro el rostro de Luna cada vez mas pálido clara señal de que había perdido mucha sangre.

Con un movimiento de su mano la herida sano rápidamente sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

Luna miro a Hermione que esperaba con impaciencia zacear su sed. Y sin más opción la ofreció haciendo una reverencia. Desde esa noche ella le pertenecía a Hermione. Ya no era dueña de su destino y sus acciones. Y definitivamente perdía a Harry Potter porque ella nunca podría ir en contra de los deseos de aquella a la que ahora le serbia.

Hermione llevo la copa a su boca y bebía el primer sorbo liberando un gemido de gusto.

…

Theo tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre en comedor. Sin prestarle atención a sus compañeros de casa que le miraban descaradamente esperando una explicación por la presencia de la ex leona en su casa.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación Theo… lo que presenciamos no es cosa que se vea todo los días… y más aun tratándose de esa persona… te mentiría si no creyera que has deshonrado nuestra casa al permitirte llevarla a Slytherin. –hablo con suavidad Pansy mirando a Theo sentado frente a ella en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

Theo dejo su jugo de calabaza a un lado y miro a la morena a los ojos arqueando una ceja.

-No creo que te convenga crear un chisme al respecto Pansy… y créeme que no te conviene… se quienes estaban en la sala común. Y si lo que vieron crea algún tipo de situación que la perturbe o le cause algún problema no tendré misericordia de ninguno de ustedes… - Pansy se estremeció cuando los ojos de Theo mostraron un vacio oscuro que la sumergió en la fría oscuridad temerosa de aquella mirara aparto sus ojos y miro sus manos que temblaban a causa del terror.

Pansy pudo sentir un extraño sentimiento… aquel torno mortífero, el susurro de cada palabra parecían caricias siniestras que estremecían su cuerpo prometiéndolo un sufrimiento inimaginable.

-Creo que estas exagerando la situación por una sangre sucia Theo… no nos interesa ser el centro de atención en estos momentos… -comento Blaise tomando la mano temblorosa de Pansy trasmitiéndole un poco de confianza.

Theo no contesto nada, solo llevo su trozo de jamón a su boca y mastico con calma.

Draco le miro sintiendo una extraña ira recorriendo su cuerpo, no entendía a que se debía pero estaba seguro que la presencia de Granger en la sala común en horas de la tarde tenía mucho que ver. Ella y su maldita inmundicia le estaban causando unas nauseas atroces.

Se levanto de la mesa, miro la mesa de los profesores notando su ausencia. Sin decir una sola palabra abandono el gran comedor tras comprobar que en la mesa de Gryffindor no se encontraba como lo había supuesto.

Se pregunto si su padre le estaba pidiendo que vigilara el extraño comportamiento de Granger y el de Theo…

Apretó sus puños recordando la tarde…

…

Unas semanas después tras Hermione cazar a sus presas que comenzaban a zacear su sed con un número cada vez menor. Se detuvo en el copo de un árbol y miro el cielo escurecido. Las nubes negras y el los relámpagos iluminar con sus luz el cielo seguido de los desgarradores rugidos.

Miro fascinada aquel fenómeno natural dejando que las primeras gotas de agua golpearan su rostro. Deseo sentir igual aquella lluvia. Recordó cómo se sentía cuando era humana. Y se frustro al saber que no volvería a sentir con la misma ímpetu la lluvia. Que el frio que tendría que estremecer su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacer castañar no volvería como en ataño. Todas aquellas sensaciones se perdían lentamente. Ahora solo le quedaban los recuerdos que no hacían más que torturarla.

Se dejo caer de los copos de árbol hasta caer en un charco de agua… el viento estaba cada vez más violento. Escucho los dientes de sus resientes adquisiciones castañar.

– ¿Que hacen aun aquí? –pregunto sin mirarles.

Luna dio un paso hacia adelante y hablo con voz serena.

-Hemos encontrados unas huellas de una criatura cerca del escudo de protección que rodeada al castillo. Esta… hay muchas, tambien hemos encontrado los restos de muchas criaturas… al parecer la criatura esta cazando allí.

-El lugar es un cementerio. No se escucha ni el susurro del viento. –concluyo Theo poniéndose a la altura de Luna.

Hermione se giro y miro a los dos asistentes y hablo con serenidad.

-Lo sé… -suspiro como si se tratara de una humana. – han hablado con Hagrid… la criatura es peligrosa y muy sigilosa… creo que me está casando… aunque no come humanos… de eso estoy segura… Artemis tampoco ha podido seguirla… es muy peligrosa. Infórmenle a la directora. Es peligroso que los alumnos entren en el bosque. No puedo asegurar que no coma humanos, pero de algo estoy segura puede asesinar.

-Las clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas de mañana se darán en el bosque. – informo Theo.

-No tengo alternativas que asistir a ella. Luna tu tambien debes venir… -ordeno Hermione.

Luna le miro y contesto.

-Mañana la clase es de Gryffindor y Slytherin. –le recordó.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Aun así quiero que asistas… ahora vamos les llevare hasta sus salas… no quiero que enfermen. No cuando su entrenamiento está a punto de dar comienzo…

-¿Y de que se trata nuestro entrenamiento…? -Pregunto curiosa Luna

-Ambos son muy inteligentes y abran deducido que la paz de este mundo solo ha sido una ilusión. La maldad de Voldemort no se compara con la de estos seres… necesito que estén preparados ya que es mi territorio el que está siendo invadido… su trabajo es asegurar el bienestar de los alumnos más pequeños… son los guardianes de Hogwarts… mi hogar… el hogar de mi Harry… -concluyo mirando el imponente castillo cubierto por la oscuridad el torrencial diluvio.

Luna miro el castillo y luego a Hermione. Susurrando el nombre de su amado con desdicha. Como lo había sospechado desde un principio Hermione no dejaría ir a Harry. Le quería solo para ella. Nadie podría acercase a él mientras Hermione le quisiera…

La mañana llego rápidamente en lo que dura la espabila de un mono… Hermione esperaba fuera del retrato de la dama gorda a sus compañeros hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y se estaba arrepintiendo de ello. Ya que llevaba varios minutos allí parada y ellos nada que aparecían. Se pregunto si bajarían a desayunar. Sabían que estaban a un en la sala ya que podía oler sus perfumes y escuchar con nitidez sus corazones latientes…

Cuando el límite de la paciencia de Hermione llegaba a su fin el retrato se abrió una vez más mostrando a un Harry y Ron sonriendo quienes ensancharon mas sus sonrisas al ver quien les esperaba fuera de la sala común.

-¡Hermione! –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo corriendo hasta ella para atraparla en sus brazos de una forma posesiva.

…

Continuara…

**N/A: Holaaa!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza… este cap tiene más de un mes escrito… creo que tiene dos… y hasta ahora es que puedo publicarlo… **

**Ahora les agradezco a siguientes personas por sus comentarios:**

**Lunatico0030**

**Moonlight10060**

**Nikyta**

**Abyta**

**Caroone**

**Mcs **

**Estoy muy agradecida por el apoyo constante… lamento no poder responderles… **

**Solo espero que lo largo del capítulo sea su recompensa por mi falta de tiempo… besos…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	11. Chapter 11 LAS BESTIAS CAZADORAS

**LUNA ROJA **

…

**CAPITULO 10**

…

**LAS BESTIAS CAZADORAS DE DEMONIOS **

…

Las llamas ardientes de un fénix cubrían las penumbras dibujando tétricas imágenes en las paredes. Tarareando con voz seductora una mujer movía su cadera a los compas que marcaba su melódico susurro. En su mano derecho una copa de cristal vacía reposaba manchada en sangre.

-Filika… -susurro el nombre del fénix sin detenerse a verla. Con sus ojos cerrados la mujer dibujo la figura del ave en su memoria.

La majestuosa criatura llameante levanto su cabeza y contemplo a su ama, su eterna compañera con ojos ardientes.

El cabello rojo lizo de pandora caía como cortinas de fuego sobre su espalda cubriendo su exuberante descote.

-Llama a Sebastián y a Samuel… -concluyo deteniendo su baile. Giro con lentitud y para mirar a su compañera, dándole la espalda a la victima de su belleza.

-Le aconsejo mi ama dejar que lord Estefan se encargue de los invasores… no debes involucrarte más en este asusto… su hermana menor no le permitirá su intromisión. -aconsejo el ave.

-Mi hermana es solo una niña… aun no muestra la madurez de un antiguo… su sangre lo podrá ser, pero sus acciones y reacciones le llevaran a la derrota… y me asegura que aun es víctima de la inmadurez… el juego que realizado con nuestros hermanos le han desequilibrado hasta el punto de sentir compasión por nuestro alimento…

-Las criaturas que enfrentara no son humanos…- replico el Filika.

-Eso es algo de lo que estoy segura querida… sin embargo ella hasta rodeada de humanos y les desea proteger… como si perteneciera a ese mundo… mi gentil hermana es como esta copa... hermosa y frágil… si la dejamos caer se romperá y sentiremos la furia de nuestro padre si se marchita la belleza de su paz… y yo valoro mi existencia como mi más apreciado tesoro… -concluyo dejando la copa sobre una de las mesitas cercanas.

-Sus deseos serán cumplidos mi ama… iré en busca de sus hermanos… -Filika abrió sus alas que llamearon cuando las vatio y tomando el impulso emprendió su vuelo dejando su ama detrás con su moribunda víctima.

-Lamento pasar por encima de su poder Estefan… pero el fuego canta la destrucción que se avecina si no detenemos al enemigo… si la flor de nuestro padre se oscurece y sus pétalos caen marchitos nuestro padre nos destruirá porque Hermione es…

-Su más preciado tesoro… -concluyo Estefan mirando las sombras desde su oficina… con sus codos sobre el escritorio y las manos entrelazadas donde reposaban su barbilla. Detrás de él Elio su cuervo miraba la luna con sus ojos carmín.

Ajena a todas las acciones que estaban tomando sus hermanos Hermione camina junto a sus amigos como antaño, riendo de las tonterías de Ron y los sonrojos de Harry cada vez que sus manos se tocaban tímidamente.

Su rostro mostraba paz, serenidad, dicha y mucha felicidad, en ese momento ella no era un demonio, en ese momento ella era Hermione Granger miembro del trió de oro. Su andar lento y pausado, el sonido de sus pasos y retumbar de los corazones rebosante de salud de sus amigos componían una sinfonía de sonidos que no deseaba dejar de oír.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a una especie de corrar que mantenía una jaula en medio, muy grande y cubierta con una lona negra que evitaba mirar aquella criatura que mantenía presa.

Hermione pudo oír varios corazones latiendo dentro de aquella aula. Pudo contar las criaturas. Eran sangre caliente, pudo dibujar cada una de sus extremidades descubriendo lo que eran. Lo que le inquietaba era la extraña presencia y el olor peculiar que despedían aquellas criaturas. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Busco rápidamente a Luna y Theo los cuales no tardo en ubicar cerca muy cercas del corrar observando fijamente la jaula tratando de adivinar lo que había dentro de ella.

-¿Ocurre algo Hermi…? –pregunto Harry atreviéndose a tomarle la mano un poco rojo.

Harry había visto el rápido cambio de expresiones de Hermione al mirar la jaula. Ella se estaba transformando en un misterio para él. Y esa sensación de alejamiento no le gustaba. Durante todos esos días había estado exprimiéndose el cerebro buscando el motivo del cambio de Hermione, y aun no daba con la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Sin embargo ella seguía allí, junto a él. Cada vez que le pillaba mirándola se giraba y le sonreí acelerando su corazón, enviándole escalofríos.

-No pasa nada Harry, solo me pregunto qué clase de criatura extraordinaria esconderá Hagrid detrás de esa lona…

-Conociéndole bien debe ser algo muy peligroso. –respondió mirando con curiosidad igual que todos los estudiantes ya que fuera lo que ocultaba Hagrid no emitía sonido alguno.

Draco, Blaise y Pansy miraban a su alrededor con el seño fruncido, en esa clase estaban todas las casas reunidas y no solo eso habían estudiantes de dos años… no entendía de que iba todo aquello, de lo que si estaban seguros era de que ansiaban ver lo que ocultaba aquella lona.

-Mira Harry las serpientes se vuelven a enrollar entre ellas. – susurro venenosamente Ron al oído de su amigo. Susurro que claramente oyó Hermione y el cual ignoro ya que no quería entrar en discordia con su amigo, ya suficiente era con el que casi no le dirigía la palabra.

Hermione cerró sus ojos suspiro cuando sintió el fuerte corazón de Hagrid acercándose con pasos torpes.

Hagrid miro a cada uno de sus estudiantes y sonrió a legre, sonrisa que disminuyo cuando se fijo en aquella figura oscura que resaltaba entre todos los estudiantes bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Se había estado cuidando de Hermione. Por ello había tenido mucho cuidado de que ella no sintiera la presencia de aquellas criaturas. Pero como podría el burlar los sentidos de aquel ser.

-¡Buenos días! –sonrió con su habitual alegría sobándose la barriga mirando a los estudiantes que le miraban curioso… un acostumbrado nerviosismo se apodero de él y el cual se acentuó cuando miro a Hermione.

-Esta es una clase especial ya que lo que les voy a mostrar no estaba dentro de su programa escolar de este año… esta será una clase extraordinaria… muchos de ustedes se preguntaran que escodo allí. –Hagrid se giro hacia la jaula y la señalo con su dedo gordo e inusualmente grande debido a sus genes de gigante.

-Lo que verán a continuación no son simples criaturas, muchos de ustedes le habrán visto en incontables libros de criaturas asombrases e historias tenebrosas. –muchos de los estudiantes jardearon y algunos miraron a los Slytherins con mirada acusadora la cual se encargaron de ignorar.

-Profesor ansiamos ver las criaturas. –hablo Ginny deseando ver aquello que le atraía.

Hagrid suspiro y tomo la lona con manos temblorosas lleno de emoción, quería ver el rostro de sorpresa de los estudiantes.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y susurro el nombre de Theo y Luna que se tensaron a escucharlo a pesar de la distancia. Hermione tambien invoco Artemis ordenándole que se quedara en la distancia.

Hermione abrió los ojos en cuando la jaula quedo al descubierto revelando en su interior unos cachorros que les miraban con ojos brillosos.

Muchos estudiantes rieron al con temblar las hermosas criaturas, ellos esperaban algo terrorífico no cacharros de lobo.

Hermione apretó los puños al ver los lobos. Ahora entendían el porqué del cementerio alrededor de la barrera, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas las madres de esas criaturas estaría cerca. Y sin poder evitarlo temió. Aquella loba no mataría a los estudiantes pero si les dejaría al borde de la muerte y a ella sin duda alguna intentaría matarla. Y si hería a los alumnos y estos sangraban todo se iría al demonio… toma aire y camino hasta Hagrid y se detuvo frente a él interrumpiendo su monologo.

-Que criaturas tan comunes y a las vez extrañas y difícil de encontrar Hagrid… me pregunto si conoces las consecuencias de que mantengas a los pequeños cachorros en cautiverio… su madre debe estar deseando encontrarlos. –susurro tranquila arrugando la nariz ante el olor de los lobos que prestaron atención en sus palabras como si entendieran cada una de ellas.

-Cuando les encontré no había rastro de la madre. Por ello les traje… últimamente he visto muchos lobos y quería enseñarles sobre ellos a mis queridos alumnos. –rio con nerviosismo al ver la molestia en el rostro pálido de Hermione.

-Liberales… es peligroso que les tengas… hay criaturas que no se les debe perturbar Hagrid… deberías saberlo… su madre les está buscando. –concluyo tomando una bocada de aire, escuchando el silencio perturbador y la suave briza espelúznate que erizaba los bellos.

El viento cambio de dirección y pudo percibir el olor desagradable de un depredador al asecho.

Los cachorros comenzaron aullar como si invocaran al mismísimo mal.

Luna y Theo no esperaron a que Hagrid abriera la jaula ellos por si mismo lo hicieron sabían antes de que les fuera ordenado lo que debían hacer.

-¿Que está pasando Hermione? –pregunto Ron mirando en todas las direcciones, un aura espesa de apodero de todo a su alrededor y los alumnos comenzaron a juntarse en pequeños grupos temerosos del silencio abrumador que les abrazaba.

-Manténganse alerta la madre de los cachorros esta aquí… -hablo en una voz audible mirando en una dirección en especifica conteniéndose. Sin poder hacer uso de sus habilidades.

La loba sabia de su existencia… sabía que estaba junto a sus cachorros. Y tambien sabía que ella le creía culpable de su captura. Maldijo la hora en la que Hagrid se le ocurrió tomar a los cachorros.

Busco los ojos de Harry y le miro, comunicándose en silencio. El sintió su temor y ella el de él… como lo hacían desde que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

Sumergido en aquella mirada Harry camino hasta ella y tomo su varita de su bolsillo acción que emitieron los presentes. Podían oír jardeos y las poderosas pisadas de la criatura.

Chillidos se dejaron oír por parte de la población femenina.

Hermione busco con la mirada los cacharros y para horror de ella todos buscaron direcciones diferentes ajenos al peligro que enfrentaban si uno de ellos se perdía.

Rápidamente fue obligada a prestar más atención a los pasos que de pronto se detuvieron. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y miro hacia arriba, empujo a Harry sin aplicar mucha fuerza, pero si la suficiente para alejarlo de ella y la loba que cayó sobre ella, derribándola dejándola a su merced.

Gritos de terror ensordecieron sus oídos, el pestilente aroma de miedo la embriagaba como un dulce licor que la inducia a sacar a relucir su verdadera naturaleza.

Miro el hocico del lobo abierto mostrándole amenazadoramente sus letales colmillos blancos, largos y tan afilados como los suyos. Estuvo tentada a gruñirle, pero si lo hacía descubrirían lo que era. Maldijo su suerte y Hagrid.

"_¡¿Como hozas poner tus garras sobre mis cachorros. Demonio?!"_ –pregunto la loba directamente a la mente de Hermione, derribando toda barrera mental, dejando sus pensamientos y ambiciones al descubierto.

Todos escucharon gruñidos amenazantes.

Harry se puso de pie algo aturdido por el golpe.

Miro el enorme lobo comprendiendo el temor de Hermione. Asustado y temeroso por la seguridad de su Hermi camino con pasos decididos con intención de maldecir el mismo a la loba cuando uno de los cachorros se paro frente a él. Y le gruño.

-_"¡Humano tu olor… tu valor… tu poder… eres digno de mi lealtad! Madre no le hará daño a la dueña de tu corazón ya que te elegido… mi nombre es Trueno y soy tu acompañante" _–aseguro el cachorro dejando a Harry pasmado en su sitio con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos.

El cachorro de un pelaje castaño rojizo le miraba con sus ojos de un verde bosque similar a los de él le miraba con intensidad esperado una palabra o algún gesto de el más allá de la obvia sorpresa que dibuja en su rostro.

Luna y Theo no dudaron a salir en rescate de su ama. Sin embargo al igual que Harry dos cachorros de lobo se interpusieron en su camino impidiéndole el paso conectándose directamente a sus mentes.

Un lobo blanco con manchas amarillas se detuvo frente a Luna y le miro directo a los ojos del mismo tono azul… "detente… madre no le hará daño ya que te elegido como mi acompañarte… soy Aurora y nuestra ama estará a salvo mi dama." –la cachorrita inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto.

Al mismo tiempo Theo miraba sorprendido al cachorro frente a él, escuchando cada una de sus palabras resonantes en su cabeza. El cachorro era blanco al igual que de Luna pero sus patas eran completamente negras a igual que parte de su cola. Su nombre es Abismo.

La loba gruño aun con más fuerza y Hermione rio como histérica.

Lo sabia… podía sentir la concepción de que estaban haciendo aquellos cachorros. Y lo mejor fue cuando de los cachorros totalmente negro se paro frente a su madre y gruño mostrando sus largos colmillos como el arfil dispuesto a proteger su nueva compañera...

La gran bestia a ver la clara advertencia de su cacharro rugía airada, y al escuchar la risa burlona de vampiresa no mejoro en nada su ira.

Un aullido enfrió el aire más que aquella risa… un aullido que partió desde la garganta de Hermione abriéndose paso entre sus afilados colmillos.

La bestia le miro aturdida. Aquel aullido. Distinguía el tono y las notas que le conformaban. Sabía que llamaba a alguien. Otro lobo. La bestia no se atrevió a desviar la mirada de su presa, hacerlo sería condenarse a muerte y sus cachorros estaban confundidos… algo les habían hecho. Sintió la tierra floja bajo sus garras de las patas traseras.

Sus ojos como el oro brillaban fundido en el fuego de su ira… su furia contenida no le dejaba ver más allá de criatura oscura que tenia presa bajo ella. El pestilente olor de la vampiresa le quemaba sus fosas nasales y las vías respiratoria… el respiración de aire que liberaba le quemaba como asido…

Los estudiantes miraban aquella escena incrédulos, por la falta de miedo de Hermione y su estruendosa risa macabra. Por la intervención de los cachorros que buscaron direcciones diferentes quedando cada uno al lado de asistentes diferentes… tambien estaba el hecho de aquella enorme loba de un tamaño considerable… ahora comprendían lo peligrosos que serian aquellos cachorros y que no debieron dejarse engañar por su hermosa apariencia.

La respiración de Harry era agitada, la varita entre sus dedos blancos a causa de la presión que ejercía en ella temblaba. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la bestia sin perder ningún movimiento. No se atrevía apartar la vista para ver el cachorro a su lado… aun le costaba asimilar las palabras de Trueno y el significado de ellas. En ese momento no quería pensar en ellas, su prioridad era Hermione. Maldijo la hora en la que Hagrid tomo la camada de la loba… había sido muy estúpido de su parte… pero que mas podía ocurrir conociendo la obsesión de su viejo amigo por las criaturas peligrosas… ya debía estar acostumbrado a los peligros que generaba esa estúpida fascinación que le podía causar daño a su Hermione en ese momento. Sus ojos y cuerpo mostraron la alteración cuando un aullido procedente de la bruja rompió el enfermizo silencio. No era la primera vez que le veía aullar, sin embargo en la primera no sintió aquel extraño sentimiento de temor abrigarlo hasta el punto de faltarle el aire.

Draco se obligo a no mostrar temor… el lobo junto a él gimió sin embargo se mantuvo firme a su lado… aun no entendía que estaba ocurriendo en esa estúpida clase… sin embargo algo se le estaba escapando de las manos… la presencia de aquellas magnificas criaturas en Hogwarts, los extraños acontecimientos que estaban agitando una vez más las escazas fuerzas del mundo mágico con aquellos terroríficos ataques de enemigos no identificados, la vampiresa que le obligaba a regresar a Hogwarts y la extraña actitud de Granger y su oscura magia… Nott y Lovegood… todos esos elementos tenían algo en común… todas esas acciones y reacciones tenían un punto de unión que no podía unir aun… pero de algo estaba seguro indagaría hasta dar con la respuesta de todo aquel enigma que solo mostraba un hilo de la gigantesca telaraña que les envolvía a todos…

Miro a su costado aun con la varita entre sus dedos, la extraña actitudes de Theo y lunática seguían presentándose… miro sus cuerpos tensos, no como el de él, sino una forma diferente pudo notar con facilidad la ansiedad de ir en el encuentro de Granger.

Junto a ellos tambien lobos, junto a muchos de los estudiantes a decir verdad. No quiso hacer memoria en ese momento de las palabras del lobo junto a él. Más tarde le dedicaría tiempo, ahora solo quería estar presente y ver como se desarrollaban las cosas y como Granger salía de ese apuro. Su risa le obligo a enfocarse nuevamente en ella. Esa risa fría y hueca no esa su risa. Se estremeció al notar que esa burla le costaría caro, le miro en los ojos de la bestia. Realmente la sangre sucia era valiente y estúpida.

Entonces el aullido estallo entre sus tímpanos y fue en ese momento que tu cuerpo tembló de un extraño terror que le recorrió como corriente por todo su cuerpo. Quiso correr y alejarse de aquel sonido.

La loba miro los ojos de Hermione y vio un destello de locura, de crueldad, de miedo un profundo miedo, pero ese miedo no era provocado por su presencia… la oscuridad que le rodeaba era una capa que protegía una pequeña llama de luz… el corazón, el alma de la vampiresa.

El sonido de cuatro patas pisando sobre las hojas secas se dejo escuchar, la suave respiración y el zumbido del viento helado provoco una densa niebla que se extendió como una bomba de humo hasta volver la respiración pesada y la calidez del día en un frio intenso como los crepúsculos de invierno.

Hagrid que se había visto superado por todo movió su varita enviando un patronus en busca de ayuda, ahora comprendía la magnitud de sus acciones, Hermione y la gran bestia sobre ella amenazando su existencia… estaba seguro que se dejaría matar antes de revelarle a Harry lo que verdaderamente era. Con sigilo y nerviosismo le hiso seña a los estudiantes para que se alejaran y buscaran refugio en castillo. Y ahora que podía suspirar un poco aliviado al solo unos pocos estudiantes vio como Artemis se abría pasó entre los árboles en dirección a su ama, aumento su ansiedad y una extraña emoción se apodero de su pecho.

Artemis caminaba despacio con su cabeza erguida, dado cada paso con solemnidad, su pelaje blanco inmaculado sin ninguna mancha de suciedad brillante ante los escasos rayos del sol. Sus ojos grises como el cielo ahora turbio mostraba una frialdad que podían los presentes hasta sentir en los huesos. Su belleza era indiscutible y el poder que emanaba les obliga a mostrar respeto y algo más que aun no podían definir algunos.

El orgulloso lobo notablemente más pequeño que la bestia que mantenía a Hermione entre sus patas, mostro una extraña mueca en su rostro, una mueca que cambio su angelical rostro por uno siniestro que no logro empañar su belleza oscura.

La loba miro el demonio frente a ella, sabiendo lo que era y lo que le aria. Sin embargo tambien sabía que no podía atacarla teniendo ella a su ama al alcance de sus colmillos, uno solo movimiento y todo terminaría y el caos daría se apoderaría del silencio y la quietud en la que les había atrapado.

Pero último que se espero la bestia fue sentir aquella extraña caricia…

Como sintiera asco retrocedió un poco, solo un poco ya que no le daría la oportunidad a la vampiresa de atacarle.

-Eres hermosa. –susurro Hermione sintiendo la textura de aquel fino pelaje. –Tus ojos… son como el ámbar derretidos por el fiero fuego… fuego que ha sido apagado… tus ojos se oscurecen por el frio abandono… hay algo cálido… -susurra sintiendo como su cabeza late molestosamente.

Cierra los ojos sin importarle el peligro que represente la loba cazadora de demonios que estaba sobre ella… oh si porque esa bestia cazaba bestias… era el ser que les cazaba y les perseguía. Lobos bendecidos por una magia astral.

Hermione sintió el filo y terrible dolor doblegar sus sentidos un grito agónico lucho por salir de su garganta, sin embargo solo gimió.

Sus manos volaron hacia la cabeza de la bestia y la sostuvo con fuerza tratando de alejarla de su hombro y cuello donde sus colmillos se clavaban como dagas escamosas. El dolor era enloquecedor. Sintió como era elevada y sacudida y mantenida así.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. Ella era la causante de aquel terrible dolor, ella dio la oportunidad de ser atacada. Ella…

Nadie reaccionaba al ver el cuerpo de Hermione siendo mantenido a tres metros de altura y como aquella espesa sangre negra escurría y quemaba la boca del animal como asido.

La palidez que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Hermione era simplemente enfermiza, sus venas azules y verdes podían ser claramente vistas como raíces de un viejo árbol bajo la capa cristalina del agua.

Artemis sin transformase en su verdadera forma ataco a la bestia clavando sus enorme colmillos cerca del cuello de la bestia causando que aullara de dolor soltando su presa.

La loba miro a Hermione bajo su hocico ensangrentado y antes que el demonio le volviera atacar emprendió su huida mal herida, pero conforme por haber descubierto un secreto que los cazadores apreciarían y perdonarían su falta. Dejaría a sus cachorros atrás, ellos había tomando sus decisiones y debían vivir con ellas.

Harry y fue el primero en correr desesperado en el encuentro de Hermione sin importarle la presencia del lobo ensangrentado junto a ella.

Ron, Ginny, Neville no se movían presas de miedo y el shock.

Luna y Theo no tardaron en llegar y trataron de ayudar a Harry que permanecía de rodilla junto a Hermione evaluando el daño sin atreverse a moverla y profundizar sus heridas.

Draco, Blaise y Pansy. Tambien miraban la escena en shock.

Draco miro la sangre que desprendía el cuerpo de Hermione, era tan oscura. Una sangre sucia… algo completamente ilógico. En su pecho se izo una presión y el oxigeno se volvió escaso, miro a su costado notando que sus compañeros se mostraban en el mismo estado. Algo en sus cabezas latía con fuerza.

No entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo.

Lumpin llego corriendo seguido de la directora y un par de extraños que pasaron juntos a ellos.

Les miro, tratando de reconocerlos, sin embargo no tardo en descubrir que no les conocía, y no les había conocido porque su apariencia y porte era algo que nunca olvidaría…

Hagrid con pasos torpes no dejaba de llorar temiendo lo peor.

Harry lloraba fuera de control mirando a Hermione.

Theo miraba la herida evaluando los daños abriendo el vestido de Hermione mirando la profundidad de las heridas. Sin duda alguna aquellos colmillos le había atravesado. Una herida como aquella significa la muerte inmediata de la víctima. Sin embargo Hermione no era humana, aquella herida no la mataría pero si la estaba dejando en estado alarmante. Se necesitarían mucha sangre para que se recuperara…

En ese momento sintió las parecencias oscuras. Elevo su cabeza alerta, Luna desenfundo su varita con una velocidad envidiable al notar la oscuridad que envolvían aquellos hombres de belleza inquietante. No cabía duda alguna que la sangre de Hermione había hecho lo suyo en sus cuerpos, agudizando todas sus habilidades.

Los hombres no se inmutaron por la bruja que les amenazaba, ni por los magos que estaba a su alrededor. Solo miraron al pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la castaña sobre la hierba marchita a causa de la sangre oscura que consumía todo lo que tocaba hasta la muerte.

-Artemis. –susurro arrastrando la voz uno de los hombres sin mirar al demonio que se dirigía.

El Artemis le miro con indiferencia, sin inmutarse por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su ama.

-Su deber es protegerla… veo que eres un completo incompetente para no seguir tan simple regla. –susurro con frialdad mirando como su hermano se inclinaba y tomaba entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de su hermana. Continúo hablando mirando a los presentes involucrados y sus nuevos acompañantes que gimotearon llenos de terror ocultándose detrás de sus compañeros.

-Lamento que se haigan visto involucrado en esta situación, les agradeceré que no comentaran lo que ha ocurrido y el estado de la señorita Granger. Ella volverá a sus actividades en cuánto se recupere por completo. En cuanto a usted directora espero que discuta con el profesor a cargo de la clase la consecuencia de robarle los cachorros a esa clase de bestia y el peligro que representa para la población estudiantil. –concluyo mirando a la anciana Macgonadall que retrocedió un paso al ver los ojos fríos del vampiro recaer sobre ella con una amenaza evidente escritos en ellos. El rubio sin mostrar esa chispa de juguetón en sus ojos, esa insana malicia que les caracterizaba.

Están airados, no solo con el profesor a cargo de la materia y su incompetencia, con Artemis y su fallo, su mayor enojo era con su hermana, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida para dejarse atacar por una bestia como esa conociendo las consecuencias?

-Es hora de irnos. Su estado empeora. –susurro Sebastián a su hermano que asintió.

-¿Esperen quienes son…? ¿A dónde la llevan? –pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie como un resorte cuando escucho las últimas palabras. No pensaba permitir que le alejaran de su Hermione, no en aquel estado en el cual no estaba seguro si viviría o moriría el segundo siguiente.

-Señor Potter… por favor no se involucre. –suplico Minerva con voz temblorosa.

La presencia de aquellos seres le tenía los nervios de punta, sabía lo que eran. Y nada más, nada de ellos, pero de algo estaba segura. Y eso era que estaban furiosos por lo ocurrido. Y lo peor del caso es que ellos no tenían un juramento inquebrantable que le garantizara que no matarían a los alumnos.

-¡No…! Hermione es mi amiga y no permitiré que un pal de extraños se la lleven sin darme explicación alguna… yo iré con ellos…-Minerva miro con pesar a Harry y le apunto con su varita dejándole inconsciente.

-Lo siento… el no sabe quiénes son. –se disculpo rápidamente aun mostrando el inconfundible miedo en sus ojos.

Sebastián no mostro emoción alguna e emprendió su viaje hacia el bosque.

-Esperen ese criatura entro en el bosque. –hablo Theo algo inseguro sabiendo que aquellos dos hombres eran vampiros.

Sebastián se detuvo, pero no por las palabras de Theo si no por el cachorro de lobo que le había seguido con timidez.

Samuel miro a su hermano y siguió su mirada hasta el cachorro completamente negro de ojos dorados.

-Ella viene con nosotros hermano… -susurro y Sebastián solo asintió y continúo marchando hacia el bosque.

Samuel miro a Theo y luego a Luna oliendo el perfume exótico de la sangre de su hermana corriendo por sus venas, sonrió e inclino sus cabezas comunicándoles con el gesto que les había reconocido.

Ambos vampiros cargando con su hermana menor se internaron en el bosque hasta perderse de la visión de los magos y brujas.

Miles de murciélagos surcaron los cielos formando un rio negro siguiendo una sola dirección que se perdía en la lejanía del ancho cielo.

Luna, Pansy, Harry, Theo, Draco, Blaise, Ron y Neville. Sabían que algo en ese día les había cambiado sus vidas dándoles un vuelco en una dirección llena de misterios, con destino desconocido para cada uno de ellos. Y la causa estaba allí junto a ellos mirándoles con sus ojos de los mismos tonos de ellos.

Ocho lobos presentándose nuevamente hablando directamente a sus mentes, invadiéndolas sin esfuerzo alguno susurrando.

Macgonadall suspiro, y se llevo una mano temblorosa a su corazón, no encontraba las palabras para abordar toda aquella situación. Miro a Hagrid con furia en sus ojos. La matarían de un susto. Eran tan desconsiderado… pensó antes de dirigirse al profesor que genero aquel caos.

-¡Tiene la menor idea de que ha causado sus actos irresponsables Hagrid…! ha puesto en peligro la vida de los alumnos trayendo esas criaturas a los terrenos del colegio. –sus palabras duras y filosas no reflejaban completamente el enojo que sentía la anciana directora en ese momento, sus mejillas estaban rojas de la furia y sus ojos estaban completamente dilatados.

Cuando miro a aquellos dos hombres aparecer en su despacho sin invitación alguna presentándose como los hermanos de Hermione, su corazón se había detenido a causa del miedo y el peligro que representaban para todos los estudiantes, y lo peor se dio cuando se les dio el aviso de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la clase de cuidados de las criaturas mágicas. Rogaba a Merlín que a Hermione no le ocurriera nada, no quería ni imaginarse la venganza que darían inicio aquellos seres.

-Lo lamento.- susurro con voz ahogada Hagrid sonando su redonda nariz dejando que gruesas lágrimas recorrieran la poca piel de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo Macgonadall aquella lamentable escena no removía nada dentro de ella. Estaba segada por la furia y el miedo.

-Sentirlo no es suficiente… esas cri… esas personas. –Se corrigió a tiempo…- no aceptaran un simple lo siento… no quiero imaginable que hubiera ocurrido si la señorita Granger hubiera muerto… será suspendido temporalmente de su cargo como profesor Hagrid… tome ese tiempo para que analice la series de situaciones que han generado su absurda obsesión con esas criaturas peligrosas que se empeña en mostrarle a los alumnos. –la directora tras dirigirle una última mirada iracunda al profesor se dirigió a los estudiantes y luego a los cacharros junto a ellos.

-Hagrid desásete de esas criaturas. No queremos una segunda visita de esa bestia… los daños serian irrecuperables…-concluyo temblorosa mirando a los cachorros con mirada aguda.

-No puede… -hablo Luna con una mirada llena de determinación que por un momento izo dudar a la directora de su decisión.

-Y asegún usted señorita Lovegood ¿por qué no puedo? –pregunto haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no gritar como poseída en ese instante. Que era lo que más ansiaba hacer antes de perder la cordura completamente.

-La madre les ha abandonado… y la profesora Granger a pagado con su sangre el precio por los cachorros, ellos ahora nos pertenecer y son nuestra responsabilidad… -concluyo mirando a su cachorra que asentía entendiendo cada una de sus palabras. –A demás ellos son lobos cazadores… -continuo tras una dramática pausa volviendo sus ojos de aquel azul soñador. – cazadores de demonios. – mirando a la lobita junto a ella. – y ella y yo tenemos un pacto que es igual de fuerte que el juramento inquebrantable. Les presento Aurora y se quedara conmigo en el castillo e ira conmigo a cada lugar al que vaya. –concluyo mirando a la directora.

Macgonadall se quedo cayada ante la mención de Hermione.

Theo sonrió ante la rápida e ingeniosa que fue Luna al crear tan rápida historia. Miro a su lado a su acompañante. Tornado que asentía con firmeza.

…

Draco caminaba con pasos lentos hasta aquel escondido jardín. Siguiendo sus pasos iba aquel cachorro. Con el rabillo del ojo lo miro. Cerró sus ojos tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiro, miro el cielo azul despejado. Siguió sus pasos adentrándose a un angosto pasillo, algo oscuro. Al final de aquel pasillo que desviaba en una perfecta U. miro al final de este una brillante luz. Sus pasos continuaron siendo lentos.

Se adentro en redondo pasillo, en ese donde ella le había sorprendido.

Frunció el seño y piso el pasto verde, sintió los cálidos rayos de sol quemando su piel. Suspiro al oír aquella suave cantal del los ruiseñores. Aquel lugar le ayudaba a pensar, era su refugio de aquel infierno que le rodeaba, en estos momentos le agradecía a su antiguo profesor de pociones y padrino Severus Snepe.

Camino hasta un sombrío árbol, el único en aquel solitario jardín y se sentó bajo su sombra despreocupado. Miro el sol sobre su cabeza.

Sintió el suave viento jugar con su cabello sin gel.

Apretó su mandíbula al recordar que no estaba solo. Miro a su lado al lobo que permanecía en pie, mirándoles con esos ojos grises.

Y esos ojos le hicieron recordar lo que hora antes había ocurrido.

Apretó sus manos volviéndolas puños, sus ojos se volvieron vacios y fríos por un segundos, para volver a la normalidad mostrando la indiferencia propios de ellos.

-¿Porque aun me sigues? –pregunto esperando una respuesta de aquella criatura.

-_Porque es mi deber seguirle… usted y yo estamos ligados por el destino. Mis hermanos y yo sabíamos que teníamos que venir a este lugar lleno de magia. En este lugar encontraríamos aquellos que debíamos proteger y los que nos cuidarían… sus almas anhelaban nuestras presencias y nosotros acudimos a ustedes, aunque teníamos miedo en acércanos, esa criatura es peligrosa para nosotros. Ella podía matarnos sin piedad y nuestros cometidos nunca se llevarían a cabo… sin embargo nuestra hermana le olio y le gusto su olor. La hipnotizo, la reclamo como su ama. Y fue la oportunidad que no podíamos dejar pasar… huimos de nuestra madre cuando ella cazaba._ –concluyo su monologo el cachorro, desviando su mirada de los ojos de Draco que seguían sin comprender nada, ante la poca claridad del cachorro.

-Eres un cazador… no es así… ¿qué criatura habita en el castillo que amerite tal temor de tu raza? –pregunto con curiosidad.

.-_Aun no soy un cazador, y si usted me acepta yo podre protegerle a usted y los suyos, obedeceré cada una de sus ordenes a su debido tiempo, cuando tenga el tamaño, la madurez y el entrenamiento necesario._

-¿Qué esperas a cambio…?

Draco estaba consciente que su mundo egoísta nadie dada algo sin esperar beneficiarse de alguna manera.

-_Nuestra magia…nuestras vidas solo pueden ser larga si nos unimos a un humano… y se unimos a un mago nuestra magia crecerá como lo ha hecho la de nuestra madre. Su magia se desarrollo gracias a su ama… ustedes solo me dará un hogar… y me alejara de esa soledad que rodea a los nuestros. Usted y yo somos iguales… mis ideales serán los suyos, sus objetivos serán los míos…_ - volvió hablar sin abandonar por un momento los ojos de Draco.

-Hay algo mas allí, no es cierto… crees que con toda esa salda de buenas de intenciones podrás engañarme. Hay algo más allí que no logro ver… ¡exijo saber que escondes!

- _Usted será un cazador… ese es su destino… cazara vestías y demonios… seres tan oscuros que no se podrían comparar con la oscuridad en la que se ha visto envuelto._

Draco rio con frialdad y miro al pequeño cachorro que le miraba desde lejos con su pelaje plateado y ese extraña manchita en su frente que formaban un lucero...

-No puedo cazar algo oscuro cuando yo soy un ser despreciable… proveniente del mismo lugar.

-_Eso no lo he de negar… puedo ver a través de sus ojos. Ninguno de sus secretos está a salvo de mí ahora. Cada uno de sus secretos es mío ahora. No es preciso que trate de persuadirme o atemorizarme. Se lo que enfrentare si me quedo a su lado. La pregunta es; ¿usted es capaz de dejar ir el pasado y dar el primer paso hacia el futuro?_

-Crees que eso me importa… que veas en mi mente…- evadió la última pregunta mirando al lobo con ira.

-_No… pero quizás si le importe aquella quien es su amo…_

-¡Yo no le sirvo a nadie…! - protesto con frialdad mirándolo con odio.

-_En eso se equivoca… ella es una vampiresa al igual que la guardiana de los terrenos de esta colegio. _–soltó sin preocupación alguna, atrayendo la atención de Draco como esperaba.

-¿Hagrid…? – no pudo evitar indagar su curiosidad le condenaría.

-_No me refiero al cazador… me refiero a la criatura oscura a la que le temíamos…- _

´-Por tus palabras veo que ya no le temes… ¿quién es esa criatura…? ¿Cuál es su nombre…? – el lobo izo una mueca, el ya le había dado una pista de quien era, si él no le había tomado era su problema.

-_Eso amo es algo en lo que no lo puedo complacer… ella es tan poderosa que cuando su nombre sea pronunciado usted y yo estaríamos condenados a la muerte… ella sabe utilizar la magia… su descendencia… su antigua sangre unidad con la pura magia le hacen un ser tan poderoso que su poder aun no puede ser vislumbrado completamente._ – concluyo con la vaga esperanza que esta vez sí dedujera de quien hablaba.

-¿Porque tu madre a atacado a Granger…? –desvió el tema, tenía mucho que pensar, repasar cada punto hablado desde que conocía al lobo hacia ya una hora.

-_Por su sangre…._ –respondió pensativo sin encontrar otra respuesta lógica.

-¿Por ser sangre sucia…? -Pregunto nuevamente.

-_Si su sangre es sucia_… -coincido. - _pero no creo que usted se refiera a la misma suciedad a la que hago referencia…_ -concluyo despertando nuevamente la curiosidad de Draco quien recordó en el momento el color de aquella sangre y sus extrañas características.

-Explícate… -exigió recostándose del tronco del árbol sin apartar la vista del lobo.

-_No puedo explicar algo que apenas estoy entendiendo amo… solo le he visto una vez_…- susurro sentándose algo agotado.

-¿Sabes quienes eran esos hombres…? –pregunto recordando aquellos misteriosos hombres que se habían llevado a Granger al bosque prohibido en busca del algún punto de desaparición. Sin embargo algo le inquietaba esos hombres, despedían un aura extraña, oscura sin duda alguna. Similar a la de sangre sucia, de eso tampoco había duda. La pregunta era; ¿Qué relación tenia Granger con aquellos hombres…? Y ese extraño aullido aun le ponía los pelos de punta.

-_No, pero por el olor de su sangre puedo asegurarle que ellos y ella comparten la misma suciedad en sus sangres…_

Aquellas palabras descolocaron a Draco, dando sentido a su teoría… ahora la siguiente pregunta era ¿Quién demonios era Hermione Granger y qué relación tenia con los resientes acontecimientos?

…

Harry miraba el lobo frente a él. Sin mover, los ojos de la criatura le perturbaba de sobremanera. Eran el mismo tono de color que los de él, era como ver sus propios ojos frete al espejo.

Trueno movió su cola, algo inquieto.

-¿Porque tu madre a atacado a mi Hermione? –pregunto con un tono frio y oscuro. Un tono que solo Hermione Voldemort habían oído. Un tono que mantenía oculto del resto del mundo. Su alma estaba manchada al igual que sus manos y en sus memorias solo había sangre. Su mundo se había transformado, toda la felicidad que irradiaba era una vil mentira. Nada para Harry era lo mismo, sus sueños no eran placenteros y sus días solo eran soportables debido a la presencia de Hermione, estaba caminando en la delgada línea de la luz y la oscuridad. Perdería la cordura si Hermione muriese. Ya sentía perderla ante la incertidumbre de no conocer su estado.

-_Por su sangre… por su presencia… amo usted lo ha sentido no es cierto… el aura oscura que le rodea…_ -aseguro trueno sin mover su hocico para hablar… hablando directamente a la mente de Harry.

Harry no contesto, el era conocedor del cambio sufrido del aura de Hermione, sin embargo no le tomaba importancia, después de toda la suya se había manchado en igual de proporciones. Hermione le seguía mirando igual. Estaba seguro que ella le amaba y no le lastimaría y no se alejaría de el bajo ninguna circunstancia, su lealtad así el era innegable. Mientras ella estuviera a su lado no le importaba que aquella perturbadora magia se adueñara de él tambien.

Pansy miraba a Tormenta, su loba color castaña. Que observaba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Blaise hacia unos minutos que se había retirado a su habitación junto a su acompañante… habían llegado a la conclusión que la compañía de aquellos lobos no los ponía en una buena situación. Aun así no podían negar la fascinación que sentían al tener aquellas criaturas…

…

En las profundidades de un bosque silencioso, rodeados por las tinieblas se encuentra un castillo, de una extraña belleza gótica, antiguo, tenebroso e imponente. Sus erguidas torres parecen las lanzas que desgarran los cielos. Sus amplios ventanales son espejos que reflejar el miedo. En una de las amplias habitaciones del castillo del rey de la noche. La más pequeña de sus hijas, aquel que atesora y quien robo de los brazos cálidos y protectores de una antigua familia humana. Ella quien le atrajo con su cantarina voz y su riza hechizante, ella que le hipnotizo con sus ojos brillantes que resplandecían como el sol en el día y la luna en la noche. La pequeña flor que nació en la luz y creció en la oscuridad en el que la encerró siglos después. Su pequeña flor gemía en la agonía. Su hombro desgarrado despedía el olor de la carne muerta, su herida burbujeaba como si estuviera siendo consumida por un potente asido. Su piel ardía como si estuviera bajo la fiebre ardiente de ese fuego que recorría su cuerpo haciéndola temblar.

Sus ojos se mantenían apretados y parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Aunque su rostro y cuerpo se mostraban la agonía que padecía su mente esteba completamente desconectada. Aquel veneno que recorría su cuerpo le izo abrir una pequeña y minúscula caja en las profundidades de sus memorias. Una cajita de planta brillante que producía una armoniosa notas musicales tarareada por la voz infantil desconocida a sus oídos, trato de averiguar de quien era aquella voz. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos se vieron infructuosos cuando fue arrancado de aquel lugar siendo arrastrada una vez más a la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, aun permanecían de un rojo carmesí. Su visión al principio borrosa se fue aclarando rápidamente hasta ver con una nitidez envidiable. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta posarse en una despeinada pandora, algo que le sorprendió de sobremanera. Su mirada siguió la ruta de las otras presencias en la habitación. Miro a Estefan junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos mirándole sin emoción alguno, sin poder seguir mirando aquellos ojos siguió en busca de las otras presencias. Notando a dos de los sirvientes de su hermana junto a Filika. Continúo con sus búsqueda hasta posarse en los rostros de sus gemelos hermanos que le miraban con preocupación. Trato de sonreírles pero solo una mueca algo retorcida se poso en sus labios.

-Trata de levantarte. –ordeno Pandora alejándose un poco de la cama para darle un poco mas de espacio que agradeció silenciosamente. Hermione trato de moverse, su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada y su hombro izquierdo parecía estar ardiendo bajo las llamas del fuego maldito. Ahogo un grito de dolor cuando se levanto un poco mas cayendo nuevamente de espalda sobre la cama dura en la que se encontraba recostada.

-Ayúdala a sentarse. –ordeno Estefan a Sebastián que asintió.

Con cuidado Sebastián metió su mano bajo la glacial piel de Hermione que se estremeció al notar que su piel hacia contacto directamente con su hermano notando por primera vez la desnudes de la que era presa. Sin embargo no tuvo la fuerza para protestar o cubrirse. Todas sus fuerzas eran consumidas por aquel fuego que le abrazaba parte de su cuerpo.

Apretó sus dientes tensando su mandíbula. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de ahogar el grito que se abría paso por su garganta. Sentía como su carne se abría nuevamente, sintiendo una vez más como aquellos colmillos se abrían paso entre ella como dagas ardientes.

Pandora cerró sus ojos, ordenándose a sí misma no gritarle por su descuido. Cuando sus hermanos se presentaron ante ella trayéndola entre sus vasos con la firme amenaza de desaparecer. Estuvo a punto de perder la cordura. De tan solo imaginarse de que Hermione desapareciera era una condena de muerte lenta y llena de todos los horrores hasta ahora nunca conocidos. Su padre les había ordenado mantenerla a salvo hasta el día de su despertar. Y sus órdenes era ley. Tuvo que recurrir a todo las artes de curación que conocía y otras mas que no tenía la remota idea de que existían. Después de una semana había recuperado la conciencia.

Ahora la miraba allí frente a ella, sentada. Cerró sus ojos para no guardar aquella imagen en su memoria pero era algo imposible ya la había visto, ya su estado estaba grabado en fuego en su memoria. Los abrió con lentitud al sentir los ojos de Hermione mirarla. Allí con ojos carmesí muestra de su profunda sed, con grandes ojeras moradas y piel tan blanca como la harina de trigo, con sus largos risos sin vida, su piel solo aforraban los huesos. Sus boca solo mostraban sus colmillos preparados a perforar cualquier cuerpo que bombera sangre cálida.

-Te ves hermosa. –susurro con sarcasmo Samuel poniéndose frente a ella apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Hermione le miro con ojos brillosos ocasionando que la mirara de Samuel se endureciera.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?, ¿por qué no te defendiste y te quedaste allí ofreciendo tu cuello en bandeja de plata? –pregunto dejando fluir su ira. La habitación se lleno de un silencio, todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

-No quería que el supiera lo que soy… -susurro con pesar.

-El… te refieres a ese mago… Potter… ¿es el por quien ofreces tu existencia…? ¿Y nuestras existencias que Hermione…? ¿No te detuviste a pensar en nuestras vidas por un segundo? –pregunto Pandora enojada en un susurro que alerto los sentidos de Hermione.

-Lo siento hermana. –susurro apretando sus manos sin atreverse a mirar a la peli roja que frunció el seño aun mas.

-Tranquilícense. –intervino Estefan abandonando su lugar cerca de la puerta caminando en dirección a Hermione. - El peligro ya ha pasado y estoy seguro que Hermione no arriesgara su existencia nuevamente… Ahora debes alimentarte, tu estado ha inquietado el sueño de nuestro padre. Y ambos sabemos que no debemos perturbar nuevamente su sueño sin ser castigado cuando su sueño llegue a su fin... Ahora pequeña es mejor que te alimentes de nuestra sangre. Ya que con las fuerzas que posees ahora no podrás cazar a ningún humano... –concluyo Estefan aflojando el moño de su corbata y desbrochando los botones de su camisa. Liberando su cuello largo y blanco donde las venas se dibujaban en líneas que hacían crecer los colmillos de Hermione que se dejo caer sobre el hombro de Estefan rosando su nariz en su cuello embriagándose por su olor. Estefan se estremeció al sentir como Hermione rosaba su nariz sobre la suave y sensible piel de su cuello. Gimió cuando la lengua humedad y fría lamio su piel deleitándose con su sabor. Abrió su boca sofocando un grito de placer cuando los afilados colmillos se hundieron en su piel y Hermione comenzó a succionar su sangre con urgencia. Era la primera vez que ella tomaba sangre de su hermano mayor y el comprendió porque su padre le ofrecía a su hermana menor su sangre. Era el placer que obtenía cuando ella bebía con tan desespero, como si lo él podía satisfacerla.

Samuel y Sebastián se acercaron a Hermione y ejercieron presión en sus hombros para separarla del cuello de Estefan que comenzaba a tener un color enfermizo. Hermione gruño amenazante cuando se vio obligada a soltar su presa dispuesta a atacar a sus hermanos que retorcieron inmediatamente. Sin embargo no pudo reaccionan cuando unos fuertes brazos le la rodearon y un cuello se ofreció a calmar su sed. En este caso se dejo llevar por sus instintos y una vez más su colmillos perforaron se abrieron paso en busca de su alimento. Pandora gimió inconforme por la brusquedad con la cual había sido sometido su cuello. Tras un par de minutos Pandora alejo a Hermione de su cuello. Le miro por unos segundos antes de dirigirse a Sebastián.

-Tu turno. -Le dijo conteniendo una extraña frustración que crecía en su interior.

Sebastián asintió y camino lentamente hasta Hermione que aun no estaba insatisfecha.

-Hermi… ven con papá pequeña… te ayudare a calmar el ardor que te quema la garganta a causa de la monstruosa sed. –Hermione camino hacia a él hipnotizada por sus palabras como una niña obediente. Sebastián se inclino un poco para que ella tuviera acceso de su cuello. Con una extraña calma mordió su cuello y comenzó a beber con más calma su sangre. Lentamente fue capaz de ir recuperando la cordura perdida a causa de la sed. Un extraño sueño se apodero de ella mientras bebía. No sabía diferenciar su esencia de la de su hermano, no sabía diferencial la barrera que les separaba. Tenía absceso a sus recuerdos, sin embargo no quería husmear en ellos. Temía ver algo desagradable, algunos de sus traumas o peor aun alguno de sus recuerdos de aquellas fiestas que acostumbraba hacer con mucho sexo y alcohol.

Sebastián la alejo de él sin mucha dificulta. Busco con la mirada a Samuel que estaba a unos pasos de él indicándole que era su turno.

Samuel tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos levantándola con cuidado guiándola hasta la cama, se sentó en ella y a Hermione sobre sus piernas y la guía a su cuello con cuidado. Hermione aun perturbada solo atino a morder aquel nuevo cuello. Cerró sus ojos dejando fluir lágrimas de sangre sintiendo una repentina angustia. Sintiéndose culpable. Escucho la voz de su hermano susurrando en su oído. Se abrazo con fuerza a él. Sintió la mano de su hermano peinan su cabello con cuidado. Lentamente se alejo de él.

-Tenia tanto miedo… creí que nunca irían por mi… tenía miedo a ser descubierta y ser despreciada… mamá… -gimió ocultando el rostro en pecho de Samuel que siseo apretándola con cuidado…

-Despierta Hermione. –susurro ocasionando que Hermione dejara de llorar y sus temblores cesaran y se alejara de él unos centímetros para verle a los ojos.

-¿Hermano…? -susurro desconcertado dándose de cuenta que no estaba en su casa viviendo como humana.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero era la única forma de controlarte un poco… no queríamos que perdieras tu esencia a causa de la sed… -le pidió disculpa por haberla hechizado.

-Hermione. –Esta vez fue Estefan quien le hablo sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación algo pálido… -Eres consciente de lo que hemos hecho… todos te hemos alimentado… y como todo en nuestro mundo trae consecuencias… una vez más tu cuerpo a envejecido unos siglos… si algo como lo que te ha ocurrido vuelve a ocurrir no podremos alimentarte todos de nuevo… tu cuerpo no está preparado para el poder de nuestra sangre… eres la ultima en renacer y la mayor de los cuatro… padre no le agradara saber que te hemos alimentado… así que esta vez se mas prudente… ahora es hora de que todos nos alimentemos… -Estefan miro a uno de los sirvientes de su Pandora que asintió abriendo la puerta dejando de entrar a un gran número de humanos que veía desconcertado aquella amplia habitación con aquellos hermanos hermosos como ángeles que sonrieron acentuando su belleza siniestra.

Hermione ya no podía seguir huyendo… no le tenía salida más que aceptar su verdadera naturaleza… ella no era humana y nunca más lo seria. Y el juego de sus hermanos había culminado… y no volvería a comenzar una vez más. Sintió la sangre de su primera víctima en su lengua, disgustando su dulce sabor. Escucho el concierto de gritos agónicos perforar sus oídos. Sus ojos miraron como el grupo de humano caía uno a uno calmando la sed provocada por en ella en sus hermanos. Cerró sus ojos cuando dejo caer su víctima sin vida en sus pies. Sin mirar el rostro del desdichado camino con lentitud hasta su siguiente víctima… ella era una vampiresa… hija del rey de la noche…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola! **

**Lamento mucho mi tardanza… espero que el cap lo haiga recompensado… le agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios y constante apoyo: **

**lunatico0030**

**nikyta**

**moonlight10060**

**Maggie Night**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Muchas gracias… besos…**


	12. Chapter 12 TEMOR DE HERMANOS

**LUNA ROJA **

…

**Capitulo 11**

**...**

**TEMOR DE HERMANOS **

**.**

Hermione se mecía en un columpio en el jardín de la mansión, el chirrido de la cadena le molestaba profundamente. Aun así, no se detuvo continuo torturando sus oídos con aquel desquiciante sonido. Hacía ya tres semanas desde el accidente con aquella bestia. Su cuerpo ya había sanado con la ayuda de la sangre de sus hermanos y una docena de humanos, no quedaba huella alguna de los colmillos de aquella loba. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta la cachorrita a unos metros de ella que le observaba con atención, quieta como una gárgola. Ella la pequeña loba que le había elegido para su grata sorpresa, sus hermanos aun no le hallaban explicación a este hecho y no había lugar alguno en donde indagar al respecto… al parecer era la primera vez en miles de años que sucedía algo como aquello. Un lobo cazador de demonio que se unía a un demonio por elección propia guiado por su instinto.

Niebla nombre de su lobo, completamente negra, ni una mancha blanca o cualquier color en su brillante pelaje. Sus ojos como el oro derretido siempre le miraban con curiosidad ultrajando cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Cerca de la cachorra estaba Artemis recostado sobre la hierba con su cabeza sobre sus dos partas delanteras con sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera en un plácido sueño. Sin embargo estaba segura que no dormía, que solo fingía hacerlo. Últimamente lo estaba notando muy extraño. Respondía a cada uno de sus llamados y obedecía cada mandato sin protesta alguna. Aun así, cada vez más estaba más distante. Ocultaba algo de ella. No sabía que era, pero sabía que allí dentro de su cabeza escondía algo.

Bajo sus pies y se impulso una vez más con fuerza tomando mas altura ocasionando que el chirrido hiciera eco entre las paredes de la mansión. Sonrió al imaginarse a su hermana al borde la histeria si no se detenía. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo el viento gélido tocar sus mejillas. Sin embargo no podía sentir el frio propio del invierno. Suspiro con nostalgia. Extrañaba sentir cada cambio de estación hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Pero esas sensaciones no las volvería a sentir porque ya no era humana. Debía aceptar lo que era. Aunque su verdadera naturaleza fuese ser un monstruo. Recordó a su padre y miro el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, sus hermanos le habían informado que había sentido su debilidad, y que se había movido inquieto en sus sueños.

Bajo sus pies una vez más, para detenerse. Bajo la cabeza y miro las botas negras llenas de lodo. No le importo ese hecho ya que podía usar algún hechizo para dejarlas una vez más brillantes. Se puso de pie y miro ahora a sus dos lobos acompañantes. Tan silenciosos como ella. Ambas criaturas se pusieron de pie al notar a su ama hacer lo mismo.

Hermione miro hacia el castillo y su hermana obsérvala desde la ventana. Había llegado la hora de marcharse. Tenía una reunió a la cual no podía evadir. Todas las familias mágicas que le servían le estarían esperando. Había llegado la hora de montar una casería. No podía tolerar lo que estaba ocurriendo en su territorio. Mataría a cada ser que lo invadiera y destruyera su apreciada paz. No habría compasión alguna contra aquellas criaturas. Solo necesitaba atrapar a una… solo una le abriría el paso hacia las otras. Esa plaga no dudaría cuando descubriera el hueco donde se escondían.

Un aura oscura la rodeo. Una especie de humo se arremolino bajo sus pies. Ambos lobos se colocaron a su lado… Artemis de lado derecho y Niebla del lado izquierdo. El remolino de humo creció hasta cubrirlos completamente unos segundos para luego desvanecerse al igual que las criaturas que había cubiertos sin dejar rastro que seguir.

Un amplio templo polvoriento, abandonado de altos techos y trabajadas columnas, de piso de piedras lizas y paredes descoloridas se irguió frente a Hermione.

Detrás de ella caminaba Artemis quien se transformo en una bestia de gran tamaño, sus aretes en las orejas brillaron cuando la luz de las antorchas que iluminan en lugar se reflejaron ellas, sus dos colas se movían con lentitud en diferentes direcciones y sus colmillos peligrosamente afilados se exhibían con amenaza.

Detrás de ellos la cachorra caminaba con tranquilidad. Hermione se detuvo y le miro. Y con suavidad le ordeno que se ocultara ya que pudo oler la presencia de varios lobos, lo que significaba que todos sus esclavos estaban presentes.

La cachorra asintió y se sumergió en oscuro pasillo. Hermione cubrió su rostro con la capa negra y avanzo hasta sus seguidores. Sus pasos no eran audibles, la capa oleaba detrás de ella, Artemis la escoltaba con pasos solemnes. Una puerta de madera aun en buenas condiciones pesada de un color negro griceso debido a los estragos de tiempo se abrió cuando ella se detuvo frente ella.

Un gran número de magos, brujas y criaturas se encontraban dispersas por el gran salón en pequeños grupos. Sin duda había por lo mínimo dos miembros de cada familia mágica… Hermione sonrió al notar que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. En el profundo silencio camino hasta una escalinata al fondo del salón. No hubieron saludos ni reverencias solo el inquietante silencio. Hermione se sentó en una silla dorada acojinada con terciopelo rojo. Su capa continuaba cubriendo su rostro. Cruzo sus tobillos y sus manos reposaron sobre la falda de su vestido rojo que caía como pétalos de flor en una tela transparente que con las múltiples capas de pétalos habían tomado un rojo profundo cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel. El vestido llegaba hasta sus rodillas, unas medias negras cubrían completamente sus piernas sin dejar piel a la vista de curiosos. Unos botines puntiagudos negros de fino tacón alto le llegaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos. La capa que cubría parte de su cuerpo y rostro era sujeta por un broche similar al colgante que colgaba de su cuello.

Miro a cada bruja y mago convocado. Mirando muchos rostros conocidos, personas que tenía más de unas décadas sin mirar al igual que ella cada uno de ellos cubría su identidad. Sonrió ante aquello. Les permitiría conservarla. Como lo había previsto varios lobos bajos encantamientos estaban entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Bienvenidos…! es una noche encantadora… perfecta para cazar… -

Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos cuando una oleada de gemidos se extendió sonoramente por el encerrado lugar.

-Tomen asiento… me es incomodo verlos a todos parados como gárgolas mirándome… -la mano de Hermione se levanto hacia ellos y cientos de sillas similares a la de ella aparecieron en ordenadas filas. Sin hacer mucho ruidos tomaron asiento a uno a uno tras lo que le parecieron a Hermione unos interminables diez minutos de los cuales conto cada microsegundo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que les convoque a todos… -comenzó hablar lentamente. – no he de negar que estoy complacida del gran numero que ha asistido a pesar de que muchos de ustedes están siendo vigilados por sus errores del pasado que tambien son míos al permitir que siguieran al lunático de Voldemort… -jadeos de terror se escucharon como una ola a lo largo y ancho del recinto. Hermione ignoro aquel miedo que aun despertaba Voldemort en los corazones de sus esclavos y continúo hablando. -Como los más ancianos ya saben gran Bretaña es mi territorio. Y aunque mi participación en la guerra no fue notada por mucho de ustedes estuve en el frente defendiendo mi territorio al lado de muchos de ustedes. Sin embargo esa guerra por la sangre ha pasado. Enterrémosla y demos un paso hacia el futuro... Ahora un nuevo peligro amenaza el delgado hilo de paz lograda. Un mal se siendo sobre nuestras cabezas… Un mal que no se detendrá por la pureza de sus sangres ni por el poder que le pueda brindar su alianza con ellos. Creo que eso es algo que ya han deducido dado los recientes acontecimientos. Esta es una guerra por la supervivencia del mundo mágico y muggle... Nada está a salvo ahora. Por ello les he reunido… de ustedes depende que la paz continuo. Entre ustedes se encuentran hijos de muggles, mestizos, sangre pura y otras mezclas de sangre… hay enemigos y aliados. Todos unidos por el mismo hilo rojo de mi sangre. –concluyo alzando su mano hacia a ellos.

-Entre mis esclavos no hay traición, ni desconfianza, porque traición es sinónimo de muerte. Y créanme nada está oculto de mis sentidos. Su sangre me pertenece y ella es quien me grita sus secretos. Algunos de ustedes han presenciados mis castigos y saben que no dudare a destruir el mal desde la raíz hasta el capullo que florezca en la sima de todo ese mal. Ahora mis órdenes serán obedecidas al pie de la letra. No abra segunda oportunidad. Ahora todos saquen sus varitas y conjuren _Reliquias Sanguinis_.

Y como tal fue ordenado una oleada de susurros pronunciando aquel hechizo se extendió con rapidez. Frente a cada mago y bruja un colgante de plata destello. Ninguno de los presente se atrevió a tocar aquellos objetos que brillaban con fuego blanco tomando forma de una criatura oscura desconocida para mucho de ellos con alas de murciélago cubriendo parte de sus cuerpos el cual era similar a una daga fina que colgaba de una cadena de oro blanco.

Hermione se llevo la mano a su boca donde sus afilados colmillos emergieron con orgullo listos para desgarrar su piel. Y así lo hico sin ceremonia alguna mordió su muñeca dejando que un hilo espeso de una sangre negra corrió por su ante brazo al que su barbilla. Sus labios rojos se oscurecieron hasta llegar a un vinotinto intenso. Hermione se alejo de su mano y miro aquella oscura sangre y luego a sus esclavos.

La sangre de su ante brazo y la de su barbilla que comenzaba a gotear se separo de toda superficie hasta quedar flotando frente a los ojos de Hermione y todos los presentes.

La sangre se volvió partículas brillantes donde el rojo oscuro prevalecía. Ante un movimiento de la mano de Hermione las partículas volaron en dirección de las reliquias con las cuales se fusionaron creando un vínculo entre todas aquellas reliquias del color de las partículas que corrompieron su color plateado.

-Tomen los colgantes y siempre llévenlos consigo… mis hermanos y sus sirvientes no les dañaran si los llevan consigo… tambien recibirán ayuda de estos si sus vidas corren peligro… ahora cada anciano o cabeza de familia debe quedarse los demás marchen en paz… -ordeno.

Miro como poco a poco desaparecían frente a sus ojos hasta que el número de asistentes fue menor. Frente a los ojos de Hermione solo unos escasas doce personas permanecían sentados dispersos por todo el lugar. Con movimiento de su mano todas las sillas desaparecieron quedando solo las ocupadas.

-De pie ordeno. – Con otra pirueta de su mano las doce cillas se reorganizaron en forma de U. – tomen asiento es hora que ustedes y yo hablemos. Pero antes descubran sus rostros quiero que se conozcan formalmente…

…

Harry miraba perdido el cielo estrellado… junto a el Trueno dormía plácidamente. En esas últimas semanas habría crecido considerablemente. Con cuidado bajo su mano hasta acariciar su cabeza. Estaba allí rodeado de la soledad. Perdido en las penumbras que le rodeaban sin saber a dónde ir. Estaba perdido sin un objetivo, sin una luz que le indicara hacia donde debía ir… siempre su vida había sido planeada por terceras personas. Siempre trazando su camino a seguir y ahora que había cumplido con las expectativas de todos estaba allí sin saber qué hacer con su ansiada libertad. La monotonía de esos días tranquilos que le rodeaban le estaba enfermando. Quizás necesitaba verse rodeado nuevamente de caos. Su magia le exigía acción.

Suspiro lleno de melancolía, deseando que Hermione volviera pronto a él. Ella era la única que llenaba el vacio de su corazón. Se recostó de uno de los muros y miro el vacio bajo a su costado derecho. Una lámpara con una vela agónica se mecía sobre su cabeza.

-Harry Potter… -susurro Luna a unos pasos de él. Deteniendo sus saltos al confirmar que era el peli negro que se encontraba allí.

Harry miro a la rubia de ojos soñadores y le sonrió al verla con las mejillas coloradas y sus ojos dilatados ante la sorpresa. Junto a ella Aurora le miraba con curiosidad para desviar su mirada hasta Luna quien respondió su gesto. Harry no tardo en deducir que estaban hablando.

Luna miro fijamente a Harry y con pasos lentos se acerco a él. Sentándose junto a sus pies. El viento movió sus rubios cabellos que resplandecieron con la fantasmal luz de la luna. Luna cerro sus ojos recibiendo aquella caricia del viento acariciar su rostro. Sonrió y miro a Harry que le miraba intensamente.

-Deja ir el pasado Harry… -susurro… - te haces daño a ti mismo recordando las tragedias vividas… Hermione regresara pronto no le gustara encontrar la tristeza reflejada en tu rostro.

Los ojos de Harry resplandecieron y con un movimiento rápido tomo la mano de Luna.

El corazón de Luna palpito con fuerza al sentir la calidad mano de Harry tomar la suya.

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que regresa pronto? –pregunto atropelladamente embargado por la emoción.

Luna lucho por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, no quería que Harry notara el dolor que luchaba por salir a la luz con una cristalinas lagrimas. Llenándose de fuerza se llevo la mano hasta aquel colgante que contenía la sangre de aquella que poseía el corazón del mago que amaba.

-Escuche a la directora comentarlo a los retratos de los directores… - mintió alejando la mano de Harry para ponerse de pie. De pronto todas las energías habían desaparecido… -debo irme ya es tarde… deberías ir a descansar… -susurro alejándose de él…

Harry no noto el dolor que reflejaban los ojos soñadores de Luna, ya que su amor volvía a él, solo debía esperar unas horas más.

Hermione miraba la luna, bajo sus pies el cuerpo sin vida de un humano reposaba desangrado por completo. Era el tercero en esa noche. Hermione apretó sus puños y miro al desdichado con pena en su mirada. Sonrió con burla, se burlaba de sí misma, de sus ideales, de sus falsas palabras y su conciencia. Se odiaba… le dio la espalda aquel cuerpo que abrazo con sus brazos que le condujeron a una lenta muerte llena de agonía. Artemis la miro y negó con la cabeza mirando su cena. Hermione se detuvo junto a Niebla que como siempre parecía gárgola junto a ella, sin mover algún musculo, sin dar muestra de estar viva. Sin demostrar que del trió que conformaban era el único ser que respiraba de los tres, que podía sentir todo aquellos que Artemis y ella se le era negado.

-Pequeña Niebla… -susurro atrayendo la atención de la loba que le miro con aquel tono de ojos que ella había poseído durante creía ser humana.

-Aun después de presencian lo que soy. El monstruo que siempre he sido… aun viendo como mato, como disfruto de cada muerte que ofrezco cuando abrazo con mis brazos mortíferos a los humanos. Aun después de presenciar cada uno de mis sacrilegios deseas permanecer junto a mi… porque este el futuro eterno que te esperas si de decides quedarte.

Hermione no espero respuesta alguna. Continuó avanzando por aquel mugriento callejón de un barrio muggle dejando Artemis devorar el cuerpo y la evidencia de sus actos. Niebla no contesto… solo se limito a seguir a su ama, sin dar marcha atrás a su decisión. Porque Niebla sabía algo que Hermione ignoraba, un secreto que hasta el mismo Artemis callaba.

Hermione se apareció frente a Hogwarts. Miro en las lejanías el castillo con las luces encendidas. Miro el cielo estrellado y la barrera que protegía al castillo similar a una aurora boreal resplandecientes de colores que se fundían creando nuevos tonos para separarse y volver hacer lo mismo un sinfín de beses.

Junto a Hermione Artemis y Niebla apreciaban el castillo en silencio. Con pasos lentos cruzo la barrera de protección sin dejar de contemplar el castillo con todo su esplendor. Erguido con orgullo desbordante de magia. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta las puertas del gran salón donde dos figuras conocidas le esperaban. Les miro sorprendida, recordando que el día del ataque en la bestia cazadora ellos estaban en el castillo.

Ce acerco mirándoles con fijeza esperando una satisfactoria respuesta que justificara su presencia en aquel castillo. Sin embargo no pudo ejecutar ninguna pregunta. Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron ante ella. Donde cientos de pares de ojos de les observaban.

Sebastián y Samuel sonrieron con sonrisas seductoras logrando que toda la población femenina suspirara al coro. Hermione arrugo el seño sin entender todavía lo que estaba sucediendo. Miro a Macgonadall quien algo nerviosa comenzó hablar una vez más.

-Les presento a los nuevos profesores de la clase especial que se les impartirá aquellos que posean una bestia cazadora… - los reclamos por parte de las chicas no se izo esperar.

Macgonadall arrugo el seño molesta con voz autoritaria logra callarlas amenazando con quitarles los escasos puntos que habían logrado obtener después de haberse quedado sin nada debido a profesora de transformaciones. Al paso que iba se ganarían la copa de la casa aquella casa que lograra conservar por lo menos diez punto todo el año.

-Oh profesora Granger que grata sorpresa, no la esperábamos esta noche… -saludo Macgonadall al ver Hermione entrando en castillo acompañada de su nueva acompañante niebla que caminaba orgullosa detrás de su ama, ignorando a sus hermanos que le observaban con curiosidad desde sus lugares en las diferentes mesas.

Hermione se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a Macgonadall.

-Mi recuperación ha sido lenta, aun no me he recuperado del todo. –mintió con descaro. –Las heridas eran muy profundas, por suerte gozo de una excelente salud… espero que no haya ningún inconveniente a retomar mi trabajo… no quiero que mis alumnos continúen atrasándose.

Concluyo girándose a ver cada casa, donde gimieron al comprender que aquellos días de descanso a la hora de transformaciones habían llegado a su fin. Y sobre todo comprendieron que no sería nada fácil aquella recuperación de tiempo…

Hermione miro a Harry y le sonrió prometiéndole que hablarían luego silenciosamente. Hermione desvió la vista hasta posarse en sus manos que avanzaban hacia ella, con sus portes elegantes, su andar lento con la espalda derecha, cabeza erguida mirando al frente orgullosos de su belleza aristocrática. Se desplazaron como reyes hacia su trono. Se detuvieron cuando quedaron a unos pasos de ella. Sus miraran se desviaron hasta la directora a la cual reverenciaron con cortesía.

Samuel y Sebastián se giraron para quedar frente a la población estudiantil, quedando junto a Hermione. Para muchos fue evidente el gran parecido que poseían los tres. Sus rostros pálidos, hermosos, esculpidos en porcelana, cada rasgo fino delineado con maestría. Sus hermosas vestimentas, elegantes y sumamente costosas. Aquellos colgantes de sus cuellos que aun la mayoría evitaba ver. Sus miradas brillantes y tenebrosas, su portes orgullosos, su andar lento y ese indiscutible poder que desbordaban sus presencias.

-Buenas noches directora, profesores y estudiantes… es un placer para mis hermanos y para mí estar en tan magnífico colegio con todos ustedes. –hablo Samuel desbordando educación sin dejar de sonreír. –mi nombre es Samuel y mi hermano gemelo a mi derecha es Sebastián. Esperamos que nuestra estadía sea de gran ayuda para todo aquel que necesite de nuestros conocimientos…

Hermione frunció el ceño al notar como su hermano le picaba el ojo a barias chicas de la mesa de Revenclaw. Samuel noto la mirada de su hermana y se giro para quedar frente a ella. Hermione tembló ligeramente, aunque nadie más que Samuel y Sebastián lo notaron, sonrieron con maldad al notar su nerviosismo. Sería una divertida estadía…

Harían sufrir de los nervios a su hermana y a la anciana directora y porque no tambien romperían unos cuantos corazones. Samuel levanto la mano hasta rosar la mejilla de Hermione sus dedos se deslizaron hasta su barbilla la cual levanto un poco. Sin borrar su sonrisa ante la mirada acecina de Hermione se acerco un poco a ella hasta que sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Todos miraban la escena con diferentes emociones en sus ojos, pero la que mas prevalecía era la de envidia y celos. Samuel acerco sus labios a la frente de Hermione y la beso dulcemente, para luego alejarse un paso de ella.

Una ola de suspiro y exclamaciones se extendió de nuevo por todo el comedor.

Macgonadall tomo una vez más el control de las casas y ordeno a los tres vampiros tomar asiento en la mesa de los profesores a la vez que en las mesas cientos de manjares aparecieron.

Harry espero a Hermione. Quien discutía silenciosamente en con sus hermanos entre susurros inaudibles. Harry impaciente se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, como costumbre todas las miradas se posaron en el. Incomodo acelero el paso hasta llegar a Hermione, junto a el Trueno caminaba al mismo paso veloz de su amo.

Hermione le miro acercarse con curiosidad, sonrió al notar aquel destello oscuro en sus ojos. Se puso de pie con lentitud y miro a Niebla indicándole que le siguiera.

Harry le miro a los ojos por un segundo comunicándose silenciosamente a través de esa mirada que podía hablar más que mil palabras. Sus lazos y confianza le habían llevado a desarrollar esa habilidad. Una habilidad basada en la confianza mutua y en ese amor que les consumía como la llama ardiente al fénix. Salieron del gran comedor dejando a Ginny enfurecida y a Luna entristecida.

Samuel y Sebastián miraron a su alrededor estudiando cada una de las reacciones de las amistades más cercanas de su hermana. Notando muchas emociones interesantes las cuales llevarían al límite… deseaban ver aquella explosión, el caos que se volvería Hogwarts cuando el mal tocara sus puertas en busca de la oscuridad que abrigaba en su interior. Hermione en un pasillo oscuro cercano al puente colgante. Hecho su cabeza así atrás y miro las oscuras nubes presagio de lluvia.

Harry tambien se acerco un poco. Se apoyo sus manos del las barandas y miro los terrenos. Se estremeció cuando el frio viento choco contra sus mejillas volviendo rápidamente su nariz roja.

Hermione sonrió y con ágil movimiento de su varita invoco una bufanda negra. Se acerco a Harry se puso con cuidado envolviendo su cuello. Harry la miro y Hermione noto sus ojos brillantes. Miro la bufanda y con otro hechizo no verbal cambio su color a uno similar a los ojos del mago.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que más hecho pasar esta semana Hermione? –pregunto Harry tras un largo silencio desviando su mirada hasta Hermione que miraba el cielo nuevamente.

-Te pido perdón… lo siento fui desconsiderada… -susurro apenada bajando su cabeza.

-Crees que con un simple los cientos puedes borrar las horas de angustia que pase, casi pierdo la poca cordura que me queda… si no hubiera sido por trueno no hubiera podido aguantar los largos días sin saber si habías muerto… ¿quiénes son esos hombres…?- Pregunto parándose frente a ella a unos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Estas celosos Harry? –pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Harry frunció el seño indignado, dio un paso atrás dispuesto alejarse de ella, sin embargo Hermione lo evito tomándolo con delicadeza de sus hombros acercándole más a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

Hermione rio juguetona y roso sus labios.

-Señor Potter es contra las reglas que un alumno sienta celos por su profesora… me temo que tendré que castigarle por tal osadía... un beso tal vez sea suficiente… -susurro cerca de sus labios embragándose con su aliento. Deseosa de besas aquellos labios una vez más.

-Profesora Granger acepto con humildad mi castigo… -susurro tomando aquellos labios fríos deseoso en quemarse con la calidez que emanaba los suyos. Harry atrajo a Hermione contra su cuerpo, pegándola a él con fuerza. Enfrascándose en una lucha por el dominio de aquella pasión que desbordaba y dominaba sus sentidos. Borrando todo el mundo que los rodeaba. Zaceando aquella sed de amor que les condenaba a la agobiante soledad.

Hermione se vio obligada a liberar los labios de Harry recordando que el aun era humano y necesitaba el aire para poder respirar. Sin embargo sus labios no abandonaron su piel, con besos húmedos trazo una línea hasta su cuello donde se detuvo por más de unos segundos. Sus colmillos se alargaron y su garganta ardió dolorosamente. Su necesidad por aquella sangre trataba de dominarle. Deseaba más que nada probarla. Zacearse de ella.

Trueno se percato del cambio del aura de la vampiresa. Con un ágil salto quedo a un escaso medio metro de Hermione gruñendo mostrando sus colmillos, listos para atacarla.

Hermione desvió sus mirada que brillo con un intenso escarlata hasta posarlos sobre el cachorro que no se dejo amedrentar por aquella mirada acecina.

Niebla izo lo mismo que Trueno. Gruño colocándose delante de él. Dispuesta a defender su ama de su hermano.

-¡_Apártate Niebla!_ –ordeno Trueno.

_-¡No…! mi deber es proteger a mi ama._ –gruño.

-_Tu ama es un demonio que quiere tomar la vida de mi amo._ –reclamo mirando con desprecio a Hermione que se alejaba lentamente de Harry al notar la discusión de los lobos.

-_Y tu amo no se queja de ello. Le abraza y recibe la muerte con dicha…_ -contraataco Niebla manteniendo su posición.

-Tranquila Niebla… -susurro Hermione alejándose de Harry que le miro desconcertado.

Harry no permitió que Hermione se alejara mucho de su abrazo. Miro a Trueno que seguía gruñendo enfadado sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo.

-Harry ya es hora de que me marche… - susurro Hermione posando un nuevo beso en los labios rojos de su amante que lo recibió sin profundizar.

Hermione puso su mano sobre su corazón escuchando sus latidos. Sonrió orgullosa de saber que era ella quien lo ponía a palpitar como loco. El corazón que latía por los dos. Y que deseaba conservar.

Se alejo un poco de un molesto Harry que no comprendía porque la urgencia de irse…

-Te veré mañana… -susurro cerca de su oído. Alejándose un pasos hasta quedar frente a Trueno. Se inclino un poco quedando a unos centímetros de sus hocicos. Sonrió al ver como el lobo retrocedía desconfiado. – Trueno… -susurro el nombre de la bestia que miro con recelo. –Curioso nombre para el sirviente de mi Harry cuando él es representado por un rayo… -rio con gracias al escuchar a Harry bufar detrás de ella. Se acerco un poco más a Trueno eliminando la distancia que había tomado el prudente lobo. –gracias… gracias por intervenir… confió que continuaras siendo oportuno cuando represente una amenaza para tu amo… protege a Harry de mi… porque yo soy su mayor peligro… querido Trueno…- Hermione le dio un beso a la bestia que retrocedió asustado… sintiendo como su garganta quemaba, el olor de la vampiresa era como un asido venenoso que quemaba toda sus vías respiratorias...

Hermione se alejo al comprender el daño que le hacía al animar. Le sonrió a Harry una vez más quien no había alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras de Hermione ya que solo fueron susurros audibles para el oído de una bestia.

Desde las lejanías Samuel y Sebastián miraban la escena con sonrisa malignas en sus rostros.

-Vigilancia nocturna caballeros. –susurro con voz mortífera Hermione apareciendo detrás de los vampiros que saltaron graciosamente ante el susto.

-¡Hermanita… casi nos matas del susto…! –exclamo Samuel llevándose la mano al corazón que no parecía haber notado nada porque seguía tan quieto como muerto.

-Pero si ya están muertos. –contradijo Hermione con el seño fruncido.

-Hieres nuestros sentimientos hermanita. – reclamo indignado Sebastián mirando dolido a Hermione que no pareció sentir remordimiento alguno. Solo fijo sus ojos en Harry que se alejaba por un pasillo tan oscuro como su alma.

-Ese mago estuvo a punto de ser tu cena… debes controlar más tu sed si no quiere que te descubra. –hablo serio Sebastián mirando como Hermione se llevaba la mano a su garganta y observaba como el cielo comenzaba a llorar.

-El olor de su sangre canta para mi… me seduce… me ínsita a beberla… he puesto todo mi autocontrol para poder estar cerca de él sin sentir esa profunda sed… le amo… y lo único que evita que lo tome… que le mate entre mis brazos… es este sentimiento… duele… -susurro apretando su garganta… -deseo consumirlo…

-Pero si lo haces desaparecerá el único mago que te hace sentir viva. El único humano que mantiene la luz en ti… -intervino Samuel abrazando su hermana por la espalda haciendo que Hermione se apoyara en su pecho sin dejar de mirar la lluvia salpicarle el rostro con pequeñas gotas frías que no lograron estremecer su cuerpo de frio.

-¿Porque han venido a Hogwarts? –pregunto en un susurro lejano.

-Debemos tener a los estudiantes que tomaron una bestia vigilados, no podemos permitir que se unan a los cazadores… aumentaran sus fuerzas lo cual sería un peligro evidente para nuestro reinado… les entrenaremos y nos ganaremos su confianza… si representan algún peligro en el futuro debemos acabar con ellos… a excepción de los dos esclavos. –hablo con frialdad Samuel sin emoción alguna en su voz.

Hermione suspiro…

-Harry no debe ser tocado sin importar la decisión que tome en el futuro… si se vuelve una amenaza yo misma me encargare de él… - concluyo cerrando sus ojos aspirando el olor de la tierra mojada sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia recorrían sus rostro como lagrimas cristalinas.

-Tu deseo será respetado… después de todo no podemos hacer nada que ocasione que te marchites… -susurro Sebastián. Recordando el mandato de su padre… proteger su más preciado tesoro hasta su despertar. Aplico más fuerza en el abrazo, temiendo por su hermana y aquel que amaba…

Samuel puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano y le miro compartiendo el mismo sentimiento por la pequeña Hermione que dormía entre sus brazos sintiéndose protegida.

…

En la sala de Slytherins, cuatro chicos sentados alrededor de la chimenea con sus cuatros bestias que les brindaban calor. Solo quedaban ellos cuatros. El resto de sus compañeros se habían retirado a sus habitaciones temerosos de ellos. Sus lobos alimentaban un miedo que no lograban detener. Y no les culpaban, habían indagado todo sobre las cuatro criaturas descubriendo una seria de sucesos a trabes de la historia que incluso les llenaban de temor. Pansy miro a Lluvia que se acurrucaba entre sus piernas durmiendo plácidamente. Le acaricio con cariño, su única amiga en aquel nido de serpientes… la única que nunca la traicionaría. Se inclino y beso su cabeza… y continúo peinando con delicadeza el brillante pelaje de su acompañante…

Los tres chicos le miraron con atención. Nunca habían visto a Pansy mostrar tal cariño por alguien que no fuera ella misma…

-Esos nuevos profesores… -comento Pansy atrayendo la atención sobre ella.

Blaise bufo esperando escuchar un montón de estupideces de los perfectos que eran, sin embargo presto atención a lo que diría después de todo Pansy al fin se estaba portando como una mujer madura.

-Han inquietado a Lluvia… y sus auras son oscuras… iguales a las de Granger… -susurro mirando las llamas de chimenea crispante antes de continuar nuevamente. –hay que tener cuidado con ellos… -concluyo.

Blaise y Draco asintieron lentamente. Sin embargo Theo se mantuvo callado acariciando la cabeza de su lobo que se mantenía sentado junto a sus pies quieto.

El lobo gris de Blaise se estiro un poco bostezando mostrando lo cansado que estaba.

-Macgonadall ha dicho que están aquí para ayudarnos con nuestros lobos… creo que pretender entrenarnos para unirnos alguno de esos clanes de cazadores… -medito atrayendo la mirada interesada de sus compañeros…

-Si esa es su intención debo informarles que no estoy interesado en involucrarme en una nueva guerra. Ya me basta con la que he vivido… -intervino Draco pensado en aquella vampiresa… llevo su mano al cuello tocando aquel colgante que llevaba debajo de su fina camisa blanca. Oculto de ojo humano.

Theo siguió con la mirada de los gestos de Draco y hablo pausadamente.

-Me temo que demasiado tarde Draco… ya estamos involucrados en una nueva guerra. Los ataques recientes a las comunidades mágicas son un indicio que el mal se avecina… debemos estar preparados para defender nuestras familias… o lo que queda de ella. Aprovechare los conocimientos de estos desconocidos… mi poder no es suficiente para hacerle frente a esas bestias que desgarran sin compasión todo a su paso… y yo no quiero ser una más de sus víctimas… ha demás hay alguien que quiero proteger…- susurro llevándose su mano al pecho. Theo se puso de pie y su lobo se paro en sus cuatros patas preparado para seguir a su amo. –buenas noches señores y señorita… -susurro marchándose con pasos lentos.

-Odio cuando tiene la razón. –murmuró Blaise conteniendo un escalofrió al recordar la mirada fría de Theo.

-La magia de Theo ha sufrido un cambio. – hablo Pansy mirando a sus amigos. – Es más oscura… algo le ha contaminado. –concluyo volviendo su mirada a su loba Lluvia.

Horas más tarde Hermione se cubre con la oscuridad viajando entre el mundo de tinieblas se detiene una habitación donde unos de sus colgantes brilla con intensidad. Cubrió su rostro con la capa. Miro el sudoroso cuerpo retorcerse sobre la mullida cama como si estuviera sufriendo los espasmo de la maldición cruciatus. Se acerco lentamente al oler las lágrimas saladas que manchan el rostro del muchacho. Se sintió tentada a violar su mente para ver que pesadilla le torturaba. Sin embargo no pudo fomentar la idea. El grito del muchacho estremeció su cuerpo. Le miro sentarse en su cama con la respiración agitada y sus ojos desenfocados mirando en todas direcciones frenéticamente hasta dar con la presencia oscura que invadía la privacidad de su habitación.

Con ágil movimiento le apunto con varita la cual dormía junto a él.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse, pensando con la cabeza fría.

Hermione escucho el gruñido del lobo blanco detrás de ella listo para atacarlo… esperando solo la orden de su amo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se movió con rapidez tomando asiento en la cama a unos centímetros de distancia del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Años tras no se hubiera permitido tal acercamiento y menos viniendo de ella. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado… ella había cambiado al igual que las circunstancia que le orillaban a cuidar de Malfoy como ultimo descendiente del los Malfoy.

La varita de Malfoy apunto su garganta. El rubio solo podía ver aquellos labios rojos que sonreían trasmitiéndole una extraña sensación que le obligaba silenciosamente a bajar su varita. Sin embargo no lo izo.

Hermione poso su mano en rostro de Draco el cual dio un respingo al notar la gélida piel. La mano de Hermione bajo hasta el colgante que había dejado de emitir aquella luz roja.

-No temas… no te hare daño… -susurro posando su mano sobre su corazón. –esta agitado… es cálido e inquieto… aun es el corazón de un niño.

Draco miro aquella persona, trataba de ver su rostro solo sus labios eran visibles. Entonces vio aquello pequeños colmillos brillas sin luz. Suspiro y bajo la varita al reconocer de quien se traba. Aunque no podía ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía al estar con ella en aquella situación.

-¿Que desea? –pregunto con sumisión dejando toda emoción fuera de sus palabras gélidas.

Ahora fue Hermione quien suspiro. Llevo su mano hasta la frente de Draco y le golpeo con suavidad ocasionado que Draco callera de espalda con lentitud sin poder controlar su cuerpo.

-Duerme… -ordeno.- velare tu sueño… así que no temas.

Draco cerró sus ojos en contra de su voluntad entregándose una vez a la oscuridad, sin embargo las pesadillas no le atacaron una vez más… solo desapareció en medio de la nada.

Hermione miro el lobo junto a ella que le observaba receloso.

-Duerme. –le ordeno y la criatura no tardo en cerrar sus ojos. Hermione miro una vez más el rostro de Draco que mostraba la tranquilidad de su sueño. Aparto unos cuantos mechones de su rostro. Le miro detallando cada rasgo facial. Con lentitud se acerco y beso su frente… -no tema Draco... yo le protegeré… -aquellas palabras traspasaron la barrera de la inconsciencia de Draco que relajo visiblemente sus músculos y su mano soltó por primera vez en mucho tiempo la varita.

El amanecer llego lentamente. El sueño comenzó a dominar el cuerpo de Hermione. Con pereza se levanto de la cama, miro a Draco una última vez y le dio la espalda dispuesta desaparecer. Draco solo fio su figura desvanecerse, sin saber si era real o producto de su imaginación.

Hermione entro en su habitación en las profundidades de las mazmorras y con pasos torpes llego a su cama donde se dejo caer como un peso muerto. Niebla se paró de su improvisada cama y se acerco a Hermione que le vio… sonrió y acaricio su alargado rostro con cariño. –

-Ve y recorre el castillo, ve con Harry el te cuidara hasta que yo despierte… ahora pasas a ser parte de mis ojos y oídos…

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron. Y su cuerpo se quedo quieto, petrificado en el profundo letargo.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Esta vez no tarde mucho SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Bueno les agradezco por el apoyo a todas esas personas lindas que no dejan sus rewiers ¬¬, y a las maravillosas personas que si lo dejan *.***

**Colmillos****: **Hola! Oh claro que se que lees mis otras historias… siempre leo los reviews aunque casi nunca tengo tiempo para contestarlos… T_T pero son mi gran motivación jijijiji… bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo…. Besos…

**lunatico0030****: **Holaaa amor! Sabes que me has hecho reír con tu reviews… si has recordado bien… y de allí parte la idea de los lobos… he leído juegos de tronos y he visto la serie… así que bueno ¿por qué no integral algo de lo que me fascinado en la historia…? Te amo besos…

**Caroone****: **hermosa Caroone… una de las más antiguas de mis lectoras… eres unas de las primeras que me dejaste un reviews… y te recuerdo con mucho cariño y que estés aun allí leyendo cada una de mis historia me dice que voy por buen camino y que no aburro a las personas jajajaja… gracias amiga por el apoyo… besos.

**Abytutis****: **Me alegra saber que te ha encantado… jijiji… aunque no estaba muy segura en publicarlo… bueno Hermione, Harry y Draco formaran un típico triangulo amoroso, lo interesante en este caso será la elección y descubrimientos de nuevos sentimientos por parte de Hermione… que no es la blanca polímita que siempre pintamos de ella al igual que Harry… la historia a medida que avance se volverá más oscura… jijiji…. muchas gracias por el apoyo besos…

**nikyta****: **Holaaa! Gracias por continúan apoyándome y dejando tu reviews… me alegra saber que te encanta la historia… espero que este cap te haiga gustado tanto o más que el anterior… besos.

**Maggie Night****: **Holaaa! Jajaja ¿tantas emociones te causa esta historia? Vaya si que te ha emocionado la historia… sabes que has sido una de las principales razones por las cuales no me tardado tanto en escribir este cap… todas esas emociones que expresas en tu reviews me emocionando hasta el punto de ponerme a escribir como loquita durante dos noches… y no tienes que agradecer porque soy yo la que debe agradecer cada unas de tus palabras y tiempo que le dedicas al leer esta historia… muchas gracias… besos…

**Serena Princesita Hale****: **Mi más fiel fan… Holaaaaaaaaa! Jijiji… estoy emocionada que te haiga gustado la historia… muchas gracias por los comentarios… a mi tambien me gustan tus historias eres una excelente escritora… muchas gracias por el apoyo… besos…

**Light Daughter: **Holaa! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un reviews… sabes en estos días me han hecho falta esas palabras porque aunque haiga trascurrido seis meses el dolor sigue aquí en mi pecho… y el tiempo parece haberse detenido en ese día… porque aunque todos dices que pasara con el tiempo y lo superare… yo sigo sintiendo como si no hubiera transcurrido día alguno… la tristeza aun sigue aquí y la agonía al un tortuosa del recuerdo aun lastima mi corazón… aun no puedo sonreír con su recuerdo… los ojos se me nublan… incluso en este momento mi ojos lloran… pero soy fuerte… sé que puedo con esto… solo necesito más tiempo… gracias por abrazo… es bien recibido… siento mucho agobiarte con mi pesar… besos…

**Effy Malfoy Reckless****: **Holaaa! Bienvenida… muchas gracias por el apoyo… espero que este cap haiga sido de tu gusto…. Besos.

**Yuuki Kuchiki**


	13. Chapter 13 El velo oscuro

**LUNA ROJA**

…

**CAPITULO 12**

**..**

**El velo oscuro que oculta la verdad se vuelve transparente bajo las llamas gélidas de la luna roja… **

**.**

Niebla corría con pasos veloces regreso a la habitación de Hermione, en las profundidades de las mazmorras, la había sentido despertar. Escucho el siseo de su nombre a pesar de la distancia. Lo que indicaba el alto nivel de comunicación que alcanzaron en tan poco tiempo. Había pasado un día totalmente diferente a los últimos días que tenia conviviendo entre magos y vampiros. Ciertamente durante el día llego a envidiar la conexión, unión y ese aire juguetón y complicidad que poseían sus hermanos con sus amos. Ellos se divertían y disfrutaban de la compañía uno del otro. Sin embargo, la relación que ella poseía con Hermione era completamente diferente, Hermione siempre que podía le mostraba su verdadero rostro, le dejaba ver como disfrutaba de la caza y mataba a su presa. Ella una fría acecina con el corazón congelando en el tiempo. Aun así, algo en su ama que la atraía como la miel a las moscas. Deseaba estar a su lado por algún motivo que no lograba descubrir.

Jadeante Niebla se detuvo cuando un lobo blanco se interpuso en su camino. Niebla miro con fijeza a su hermano tratando de averiguar sus intenciones. Pero sus ojos fríos del color de un lago congelado en medio del crudo invierno escondían todo pensamiento de sus ojos. Sus instintos le alertaron. Niebla recordó que ya ellos no eran los mismos hermanos que solo su sangre era lo único que les podía emparentar ya que al escoger sus amos que se volvían sus nuevos familiares deshacían sus lazos y amistades con sus hermanos ya que existía la posibilidad de volverse enemigos y eventualmente tendrían que luchar y matarse entre ellos. Esa información se las había dado su madre días antes de ser capturados por el guardabosque. Desde ese día que todos encontraron a los magos y vampiresa en su caso, ellos habían sellado su destino, porque su lealtad le pertenecía a aquellos elegidos.

-¿Que ocurre Nieve? – preguntó Draco apareciendo detrás del lobo como si se tratase de su sombra.

Niebla retrocedió al notar la presencia del mago que aumentaba las fuerzas del su lobo acompañante notablemente.

Draco aprecio la pequeña cachorra frente a él. No tardo en reconocerla. Le pertenecía a Granger y por lo que sabía se llamaba Niebla. Era curioso ver a un cachorro sin su amo siendo estos vulnerables al ser tan pequeños. Miro detrás de la pequeña loba buscando a Granger o a Potter sin embargo no vio a ninguno de los dos por lo que no tardo en deducir que la cachorra estaba sola y extraviada en las mazmorras. Rio ante ese hecho, nunca se imagino que Granger podía ser tan irresponsable.

Se acerco a la pequeña Niebla que retrocedió y gruño con recelo.

-No te hare daño Niebla… las mazmorras no son un lugar seguro…

Draco miro a la loba que le miraba recelosa. Sin fiarse de sus palabras como lo haría Granger en su momento. Su sonrisa burlona se ancho aun más ante ese descubrimiento.

Detrás de Draco emergiendo de las profundidades de las mazmorras apareció Hermione envuelta en una túnica azul real que se ajustaba hasta sus caderas y caía con olas hasta las frías piedras del piso. Su cabello recogido en una trenza dejaba salir algunos traviesos risos. Sus labios como la fresa se curvaron en una sonrisa algo perturbadora para Draco quien le miro a los ojos, esos ojos que despertaban en él una insana curiosidad. Esos ojos que habían perdido algo que él no podía encontrar. Ojos marchitos como las hojas en el otoño. Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron hasta Niebla y luego hasta los de Nieve el lobo de Draco.

-Es un gusto conocerle Nieve… -susurro Hermione dirigiéndose al lobo que le miro con recelo, sintiendo aquella aura perturbadora que emanaba Hermione, y sobre todo aquel perfume a muerte que la rodeaba.

Con cautela Nieve camino hacia Draco parándose frente a él como si le tratara de proteger de Hermione. Draco no tardo en notar aquel singular hecho.

Recordó las palabras de Pansy la noche anterior. Ella les había dicho que a Lluvia le incomodaba la presencia de Granger y los nuevos profesores. Que sus auras perturbadoras inquietaban a sus lobos y a ellos mismos. Algo cambio en ella, sus ojos ahora eran tan fríos y profundos como una noche en el crudo invierno.

Hermione miro el lobo de Draco y sonrió dejando notar aquellos filosos colmillos. Sus ojos se posaron en Draco que la miraba con curiosidad.

-Señor Malfoy le agradezco la ayuda que le ofrecía a mi querida Niebla… sin embargo no es necesaria… ella conoce el castillo y los peligros que puede encontrar en el. Si algo le ocurre será por su falta de precaución, imprudencia y debilidad para enfrentar situaciones difíciles.

Draco miro a Hermione fijamente, definitivamente esa no era un respuesta que esperaba escuchar de ella. Pero que podía esperar si esta Granger era completamente diferente a la que él había conocido durante ocho años.

-Si no la proteges de esos peligros no llegara a la edad adulta. –comento sin interés alguna mirando a la pequeña loba que se mantenía tan quieta como el lobo de Nott.

-¡Baya este día será inmemorable Draco Malfoy preocupándose por alguien más que nos sea sí mismo! –se burlo mirándolo con sus ojos filosos ensanchando una sonrisa fingida impropia de ella.

Draco sintió un extraño temor al ver aquella risa. Un vacio en su estomago. Sin embargo no lo dejo notar y se limito a contestar con el mismo tono burlón.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo sangre sucia. ¿Desde cuándo dejo de ser importante lo que estaba a tu alrededor?

-Al parecer del mismo momento que comenzó interesarse por lo que hago señor Malfoy- respondió sin dejarse inmutar por sus palabras hirientes que solo le recodaba la oscuridad que recorría sus venas, una mezcla de todas sus víctimas. La sangre podrida.

Draco noto la agitación de aquella aura que rodeaba a Hermione, noto como se oscurecía aun mas, sintió las poderosas ganas de salir corriendo de allí, miro a Nieve que gruño con amenaza ante el eminente peligro que representaba Hermione en ese momento. Sin embargo el no retrocedió ni un paso, no mostro su temor, si no que la miro tratando de descifrar aquello que escondía Granger. Detallo su piel pálida, sus notables ojeras y sus ojos oscuros que tomaban un tono peligroso. Y lo supo. Hermione Granger estaba sumergida en las artes oscuras. Ella ya no era la blanca palomita protectora del bien. Un terrible peso se poso en la boca de su estomago. La amarga decepción le sumergió en una intranquila tristeza.

Hermione noto aquella mirada de lastima y sin controlar su habilidad se movió a tal rapidez que quedo frente a Draco antes que este tuviera la oportunidad de espabilar.

Nieve se giro con rapidez gruñendo dispuesto a tacar a Hermione si hacia un movimiento mas, sin embargo Niebla detrás de él ladro anunciándole a Nieve que ella haría lo mismo si hacia una movimiento mas. Que no dudaría en destruirlo si representaba una amenaza para su ama.

Draco dio un paso atrás asustado. El colgante sobre su pecho reacciono a su miedo palpitando con fuerza al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Los ojos de Hermione bajaron hasta el colgante y susurro cerca de los labios de Draco que contuvo a duras penas el temblor de todo su cuerpo.

-Curioso colgante el que llevas Malfoy… si no me equivoco es hecho con magia antigua muy oscura, ¿qué hace un estudiante de Slytherin con tan oscuro objeto? –pregunto tomando el objeto en sus dedos que enrojeció como si estuviera expuesto al fuego ardiente.

Draco tomo el colgando de los dedos de Hermione rosando una vez más aquellas manos heladas. Sus ojos se dilataron aun más cuando noto ese hecho…

-Niebla. –llamo Hermione a su loba que no se inmuto por el llamado de su ama. –es hora de irnos…

Hermione y Niebla desaparecieron detrás de un pasillo dejando atrás a Draco confundido quien miro a Nieve que respiraba algo agitado, pudo notar en los ojos de cachorro el terror puro que nunca había visto en nadie y que estaba seguro se reflejaban en sus ojos.

-¿Quién demonios es Hermione Granger? –pregunto temblando levemente.

-Amo… manténganse alejado de esa bruja… ella huele a tierra y muerte… -susurro Nieve controlándose a sí mismo para no caer. La tención vivida estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo tenso.

-¿Tierra y muerte… oscuridad y miedo? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a la sangre sucia? –se pregunto cerrando sus ojos obligándose a respirar con más calma.

-Ella ha perdido su humanidad al despertar sus recuerdos. –respondió Nieve atrayendo una vez más la mirada de Draco.

Pasos veloces atrajeron la atención de Draco que se volvió a tensar sacando su varita con rapidez.

Pansy, Lluvia, Blaise y Tornado se detuvieron frente a Draco al ver la varita en alto apuntándoles.

Con pasos lento y con las manos en alto Pansy se acerco a su amigo que respiraba con dificulta. Las secuelas de la perturbadora presencia de Granger tomaban control de su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Draco soy yo… Pansy… ¿qué te está ocurriendo? –pregunto estando a su altura a uno escasos dos pasos de él. Draco retrocedió pegándose de la pared sosteniendo con su mano izquierda el relicario que aun palpitaba con fuerza.

Pansy desvió la mirada hasta el lobo de Draco que no estaba en una mejor condición que su compañero, sin duda el vínculo hacia que compartieran el mismo miedo.

Pansy no sabía qué hacer miro a Blaise que miraba con fijeza lo que Draco llevaba en el cuello, sin duda alguna el mismo objeto que lleva el debajo de su camisa y el que había alertado a Pansy en ir en su búsqueda. Los tres una vez más estaban envueltos en una guerra bajo las ordenes de un ser oscuro, su libertad era una vez más encadenada si fue que alguna vez la poseyeron.

Luego de unos minutos Draco logro superar aquel ataque de pánico… Pansy le llevo hasta las cocinas donde le dio a beber un vaso de agua.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido Draco? –pregunto preocupada.

-No es nada. –susurro bebiendo con urgencia el agua.

-No se tu pero a mí no me pareció que no era nada. Draco en estos momentos cualquier ataque de miedo no es nada… debemos permanecer alerta. Ya las cosas no son y no serán como la eran años atrás… ahora incuso hasta nuestras sombras se pueden transformar en nuestras enemigas… si has descubierto algo… si sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos… algo que te ha dejado en ese estado… podrías…

-No me ocurrido nada Blaise… -corto Draco poniéndose de pie un poco mas recuperado volviendo a su tono de palidez natural. Suspiro y miro a su lado Nieve que le observaba preguntándole el motivo por el cual callaba aquello que recientemente había descubiertos y que sus amigos sospechaban.

-Está bien Draco… no digas nada hasta que lo creas conveniente… pero quiero que recuerdes algo nosotros somos tus únicos aliados en este castillo… -comento Pansy tambien poniéndose de pie. Mirando a los elfos con desdén. Nieve ladro ante el comentario de Pansy molesto por ser completamente hecho a un lado, ignorado por la bruja…

Draco miro a su lobo y asintió mirando de vuelta a Pansy y a Blaise abandono la cocina con muchas cosas que pensar… ahora estaba un paso de la verdad, descubría el secreto de Granger de eso no había duda…

Las horas de las mañanas y la tarde pasaron sin ningún inconveniente. La primera reunión con los nuevos profesores llego. En un aula que había estado abandonada con vista al bosque prohibido un grupo de magos, brujas, vampiros y lobos se reunió para lo que sería un reconocimiento de grupo.

Hermione llego unos minutos retrasa debido a su última clase y el hecho que tenía que moverse con la lentitud de una humana. Algo avergonzada toco la puerta. Estaba segura que sus hermanos sabían que era ella quien tocaba y bueno todos en el aula ya que estaba segura que era la única en llegar.

Sin esperar contestación alguna abrió la puerta encontrándose con un aula espaciosa y con grandes ventanales que estaba segura que llevaban hacia un amplio barcón. Su mirada se poso en sus hermanos que le miraban expectantes para luego desviarla hasta los que serian sus compañero de clases sentados en sillas y junto a ellos sentados sus lobos con colas inquietas.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza profesores. –se disculpo realizando una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Señorita Hermione, aunque usted sea una profesora eso no justifica su retraso… debe ser responsable con nuestra clase ya que aquí usted es una estudiante mas… - le regaño Sebastián molesto por ser interrumpido en su apasionado discurso sobre las bestias oscuras.

-Vamos Sebastián no seas tan duro con nuestra hermanita… - se quejo Samuel dirigiéndose hacia Hermione que le miraba perpleja por sus palabras al igual que todo sus compañeros.

-¿Que ocurre Hermi…? –pregunto Samuel aun ignorando lo que había revelado o fingiendo no haber notado que le llamado hermana.

-¡Eres un idiota Samuel! –susurro entre dientes mirándolo furibunda.

-¿Y ahora que hice? –pregunto inocente deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de Hermione.

-¡Ustedes dos ya basta! Hermione ve a tu asiento y tu Samuel recuerda que eres uno de los profesores después tendrás tiempo de entenderte con Hermione. –ordeno Sebastián con autoridad. Hermione asintió y se dirigió a la única silla bacía junto a Harry que le miraba con la duda plasmada en su rostro. Al igual que los presentes… bueno casi todos ya que unos pocos de ellos conocían la relación que existía entre Hermione y aquel par.

-Ahora bien por favor preséntense junto a sus lobos. –hablo Samuel retomando su compostura. –primero las damas y luego los caballeros. –concluyo.

Luna se puso de pie en un salto y dio cinco pasos al frente para quedar frente a todos. Junto a ella su loba Aurora meneaba su cola con emoción.

-Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, soy de Revenclaw y esta preciosa junto a mí es Aurora Lovegood… mi compañera y amiga para siempre… -concluyo con una gran sonrisa volviendo a su asiento dando saltitos como si se tratase de una liebre.

Draco bufo y los otros rieron ante tal desplegué de emociones.

La siguiente en ponerse de pie fue Pansy. Quien camino hasta el frente seguida de Lluvia. Miro a todos y sus profesores con recelo.

-Soy Pansy Parkinson y mi acompañante es Lluvia. –fueron sus únicas palabras y volvió a sus asientos. Todos se conocían no le veía el caso a toda esa ceremonia.

Hermione suspiro sabía que le tocaba a ella, miro a Harry junto a ella y le sonrió.

Se irguió de su silla y con pasos lentos seguida de Nieva se detuvo frente a la clase. Miro a sus hermanos y luego a sus compañeros de aquella clase que le parecía simplemente innecesaria. Pero teniendo ella un lobo, una criatura viva no le quedaba de otra que asistir. Además estaba el hecho que aun no descubría que era lo que estaban planeando sus hermanos a invadir su castillo con es absurdo pretexto de ayudarle con la crianza y explotación de las habilidades de esos lobos y magos. Sabía que era de vital importancia que se unieran a su familia, que se volviera una especie de guardia imperial, que les ayudara a mantener la frágil paz que mantenían con los cazadores. Paro el carrusel de pensamientos al notar como todos le miraba con atención esperando a que hablara.

-Mi loba acompañante se llama Niebla. Espero que todos cuiden de ella cuando la encuentren merodeando por el castillo. No puedo cuidarla todo el tiempo debido a mis responsabilidades como profesora.

Hermione se dispuso a regresar a su asiento pero una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió. Samuel sonreirá con una sonrisa siniestra que revivió todos los puntos nerviosos de su delicado y muerto cuerpo.

-Su presentación ha sido algo decepcionarte, ¿qué crees que dirá nuestra hermana mayor cuando se entere que sus largos años en la educación de nuestra pequeña hermanita no han rendido los frutos necesarios? –hablo en un tono audible sacando de la duda aquellos que creían haber oído mal cuando le había llamado hermana minutos atrás.

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron vertiginosamente hasta los ojos de Harry que le miraba dolido y con una gran confusión en ellos. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta los de Ron que aun miraban con confusión y un rencor naciente.

Hermione apretó sus puños y miro a su hermano que le continuaba viendo con mirada burlona. Sus ojos se posaron en Sebastián que ignoro su mirada olímpicamente. Su magia oscura amenazo con salirse de control, noto el cambio en los lobos presentes. Escullo el llamado que le hacía Niebla junto a ella. Cerró los ojos prometiendo una lenta tortura para su hermano. No sabía a que estaban jugando esta vez. Pero de algo estaba segura Hermione. Se vengaría de aquella emboscada en la que se había visto presa.

-Hermione creo que será conveniente que no tengas secretos con tus compañeros de clase. La sinceridad es uno de los factores claves para el éxito del equipo que ahora conformaran. –aconsejo Sebastián mirando a su hermana quien no dudo en fulminarlo con la mirada, Hermione odiaba que se le obligaran hacer las cosas. Y sus hermanos lo sabían mejor que nadie. Pero al parecer se les había olvidado y ella se encargaría de recordárselo mas tarde. Ella no estaba dispuesta a jugar por mucho tiempo aquel juego sucio en el que la estaban involucrando.

Draco miro a Hermione con fijeza, noto como todos en salón se tensaba debido a la perturbación del aura que se arremolino alrededor de su cuerpo, como una capa tenue de humo negro que podían percibir gracias a los sentidos agudos de sus lobos acompañantes. Miro a Nieve notando una vez más aquel estado de alerta. Como si Hermione fuese una amenaza constante de la cual no se podían fiar.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger... –comenzó una vez mas Hermione siendo detenida por segunda vez por Samuel que comenzaba a disfrutar de una forma retorcida de la frustración de su hermana.

_-¿Qué demonios pretendes Samuel?_ –pregunto Hermione un murmullo veloz que no pudo ser percibido ni por los lobos.

Samuel no contestó a la pregunta de Hermione solo la miro con intensidad fingiendo seriedad.

-Una vez más Hermione di tu nombre. –ordeno.

Hermione frustrada por toda aquella situación golpeo la mano que se encontraba sobre su hombro.

-He dicho mi nombre… y no diré nada mas Samuel. –con pasos largos y mirada activa regreso a su asiento seguida de Niebla.

-El siguiente. -Ordeno Sebastián

Theo tomo la iniciativa, camino hacia el frente y miro a sus compañeros.

-Mi nombre es Theodore Nott. Y mi acompañante es Abismo Nott. – dijo con tranquilidad y volvió a su asiento.

Hermione noto que ninguno de sus hermanos le habían detenido. Sabía que se ensañarían con ella, pero no pensaba que lo harían en el mismo instante que entrara aquella aula.

Miro a Harry junto a ella y trato de tomar su mano sin embargo este la alejo de ella al adivinar su intención. Hermione sintió con un infinito vacio la rodeaba experimentado una oleada de desesperación.

-Harry…- le llamo. Recibiendo como única respuesta su silencio.

Harry miro que Blaise terminaba con su presentación y se puso pie. Alejándose unos segundos de Hermione. Estaba dolido su decepcionado por su falta de confianza.

Hermione le miro alejarse y hacer su presentación al igual que todos evitando mirar su rostro.

El ultimo en presentarse fue Ron que se presento junto a su loba Roció, una loba del pelaje rojizo igual al de un zorro con los ojos de un azul intenso igual al de su acompañante.

-Muy bien clase ahora que todos nos conocemos formalmente demos inicio a nuestra primera clase resaltando las cosas que ya sabemos y aclarando unas cuantas dudas. – hablo Samuel ignorando el aura peligrosa de Hermione.

-Los lobos junto a ustedes, no son criaturas ordinarias como los que se encuentran el mundo muggle. –continuo Sebastián. –son criaturas mágicas que se alimentan de su energía al igual que ustedes. Los lazos que han formado con cada uno de ustedes serán solidos hasta el día que desaparezcan. Sus lobos son cazadores de demonios, por miles de años ellos han estado al lado de hombres y mujeres cazando a cada bestia oscura. Lo que pretendemos con esta clase extraordinaria es que cada uno de ustedes a prendan o fortalezcan esos lazos que hasta los momentos es limitada y débil. Como ya habrán descubierto cada lobo tiene el color de sus ojos, eso nos indica que se ha hecho satisfactoriamente el contrato. Que ustedes les han aceptado. –Sebastián miro cada uno de sus alumnos que sentían con la cabeza. Samuel aprovecho el silencio de su hermano para continuar el con la clase.

-Tambien abran notado que pueden hablar con ellos y que solo ellos pueden hablarles a ustedes por medio de sus mentes. Como si estuvieran utilizando la telepatía. Esa habilidad solo la han obtenido por que su magia y esencia es compatible con la de su lobo. Y esos señores… es lo que les hace temible. Nunca sabremos que planear puesto ningún mago podrá ahora ingresar a sus mentes y recuerdos, ya que sus memorias están resguardadas por un poderoso muro. Lo que queremos mi hermano y yo es fortalecer ese lazo… explotar cada uno de sus potenciales. Y descubrir cada una de sus habilidades, porque cada lobo ofrece un poder único. –concluyo Samuel mirando a los lobos y mirando a Hermione que le miraba con duda, interrogándole de donde había sacado toda esa información.

Draco levanto la mano. Estaba interesado en el discurso sin embargo debía hacer aquella pregunta.

-¿Con que propósito? – tres palabras que revelarían y sacarían de sus dudas a más de uno en aquella aula.

- Confió señor Malfoy que el propósito lo descubrirán ustedes mismos con el tiempo… -respondió con tranquilidad Sebastián.

La clase transcurrió lentamente, Sebastián y Samuel dieron su primera cátedra sobre lobos. Los siglos luchando contra esas bestias y sus amos no había sido en vano. Les dieron una nueva rutina. Cada mago y bruja debía salir a correr todas las mañanas con sus lobos para fortalecer su resistencia física. Entre más fuerte es el mago más lo es su lobo. Así que cada entrenamiento físico lo harían en pareja. Al final de la clase Hermione salió con pasos veloces detrás de Harry que camina apresurado junto a Ron y sus lobos.

Logro alcanzarlos a unos pasillos cercanos a la torre de Gryffindor odiaba limitar su velocidad a la de los humanos.

-¡Harry por favor detente necesitamos hablar! –pidió jadeante detrás de él.

Harry se detuvo al pie de las escaleras cambiantes. Justo cuando esta comenzaba a moverse dejando a Ron y su loba en al otro extremo. Hermione subió las escaleras con rapidez quedando frente a Harry que le miraba con una mirada helada ocultando sus sentimientos de ella.

Harry miro a Ron que estaba tan rojo que parecía que sus mejillas brillaban con la luz de las antorchas.

-Ve siguiendo a la sala común. –pidió.

-¡No…! yo tambien tengo derecho de escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir. –protesto masticando las palabras debido a su mandíbula tensa.

-Hablare contigo Ron lo prometo… solo deja que discuta esta situación primero con Harry. –pidió Hermione con voz suave.

-¿Por que debes hablar primero con él? –pregunto molesto dejando salir la ira que golpeaba su pecho.

-Porque necesitare su ayuda para hacerte entender y comprender lo que está ocurriendo. por favor Ron por esta vez hazme caso. –suplico algo desesperada. Quería quedarse sola con Harry.

Ron no contesto, se giro dándole la espalda y se adentro en el umbral del pasillo dejando detrás a sus dos amigos.

-Harry. –le llamo Hermione después de estar unos minutos en silencio. –Por favor ven conmigo, no es seguro que hablemos en este lugar. –Hermione le ofreció su mano. Sin embargo Harry no la tomo, solo descendió los escalones que había subido y pasó junto a ella.

-Sígueme. –susurro. Hermione dejo caer su mano. Una punzada cruzo su cuerpo al verse rechazada, Harry nunca rechazaba su mano. El sin importar lo enfado que estuviera con ella siempre la tomaba, y al no tomarla en ese momento demostraba el grado de enfado que tenía en ese momento con ella.

Hermione giro sobre sus pies y miro la espalda de Harry alejándose de ella. Obedeció su orden y le siguió con pasos lentos. A su lado Niebla observaba con ojos curiosos esa nueva faceta emocional de su ama que no conocía. Miro tambien la espalda de Harry comprendiendo que tambien debía proteger aquel mago de cualquier mal. Hermione le adoraba, algo muy curioso ya que se trataba solo de un mago humano. Bueno ahora cazador. Un cazador y una vampiresa una relación imposible.

Harry guio a Hermione hasta un pasillo oscuro donde largas filas de armaduras pegadas a las paredes les vigilaban como gárgolas. Se detuvo frente a una amplia ventana algo sucia, sin embargo se podía apreciar el cielo nublado.

-Harry yo… -comenzó.

-Solo di la verdad Hermione… ¿donde estuviste todo el tiempo que estuviste desaparecida? –pregunto aun dándole la espalda Hermione suspiro sabiendo que él no se la pondría fácil.

-Hay muchas cosas que te he ocultado en estos últimos tiempo Harry… cosa que temo decirte… -susurro Hermione acercándose más el. Harry no se giro para verla, solo veía frente a él, la creciente oscuridad de aquel pasillo que no parecía tener fin.

Hermione se abrazo a la espalda de Harry con suavidad, absorbió su perfume embriagándose con él, sintió el cuerpo de Harry tensarse y sonrió.

-Soy adoptada Harry… -susurro para que le escuchara… - los señores Granger no son mis padres… me lo han dicho cuando regrese sus memorias… los profesores son mis hermanos… tengo dos hermanos más que conocerás a su debido tiempo… estuve con ellos todo este tiempo… lamento no habértelo dicho antes… pero mi familia es diferente a cualquiera que conozcas… -concluyo. Bien no había mentido solo omitido, cosa muy diferente…

-Estoy seguro que esa no es toda la verdad ¿no es cierto Hermione? –Harry tomo las frías manos de Hermione estremeciéndose una vez más por la pérdida de calor de aquellas frágiles manos.

Hermione muy a su pesar le dejo ir. Bajo la cabeza. No sabía que mas decirle… no podía revelarle el nombre de su padre y mucho menos decirle que no era humana. Que era una vampiresa sedienta de sangre y que uno de sus deseos era consumirlo y sesearse de él hasta llevarle a la muerte.

-Mi familia Harry… ella es oscura… estoy segura que ya te habrás dado cuenta al sentir el aura de mis hermanos y la mía… no puedo hablar de ella, no es el momento indicado… solo te protejo al mantenerte en la ignorancia… quiero que sigas respirando en esta paz por la que hemos luchado… por favor Harry déjame protegerte… -Hermione acorto la corta distancia y una vez mas lo atrapo entre sus brazos. –Harry yo… no puedo existir si te pierdo. No puedo continuar vagando por la tierra si no poseo tu corazón. Necesito saber que tus ojos solo me miran a mi… soy egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo… no es necesario que lo grite verdad Harry… lo sabes, aunque no te lo diga… lo sabes con tan solo sentirme entre tus brazos… mis ojos siempre te siguen y tu voz siempre la escucho a pesar de que sea un susurro… me quieres… te quiero… -concluyo acercándose a sus labios. Tomándolos una vez más, habiéndose su única dueña.

Harry respondió con la misma pasión. Aumentando la intensidad del beso. Aprisionándola en la cárcel de sus brazos.

-Esta tan fría… tu piel… -susurro alejándose un poco de sus labios juntando sus frentes. Hermione noto los labios de Harry un poco morados.

-Lo lamento…deseo que sea calidad solo por ti… dame un poco de tu calidez Harry -susurro Hermione volviendo apoderarse de sus labios una vez más.

…

En la sala común de Slytherins cuatro chicos sentados en unos amplios muebles en una redonda sala exclusivo de ellos. Alejados un poco de la gran chimenea, donde la mayor parte de los alumnos se encontraba sentados a esas horas en espera de la hora de la cena. En pocos minutos todos se retirarían, aunque no influiría mucho ya que los alumnos evadían aquel exclusivo sitio.

Draco asentía ante las palabras de Nieve y miro a sus amigos fijamente antes de hablarles.

-Amigos tenemos un problema… -confesó ante las rostros serios que le prestaban atención. Draco detuvo su mirada en Theo ante de agregar algo más. –se supone que lo que les confesare en estos momentos no debe ser revelado. Sin embargo dada la situación en la que estamos me temo que tendré que confiar en ustedes. Espero que la confianza que deposito en ustedes no sea traicionada.

Pansy, Blaise y Theo asintieron con la cabeza llenos de curiosidad. Puesto que no era muy común que Draco revelara algo de suma importancia con facilidad.

-Un día antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, aconteció un acontecimiento muy extraño en mi casa. En la hora de la cena recibimos una visita muy poco común y algo perturbadora… se trataba de un…

-Lobo. –concluyo Pansy atrayendo la atención sobre ella.

Draco se detuvo y asintió con la cabeza ante la interrupción de Pansy.

-Veo que no fuimos los únicos que recibimos tan oscura visita… -Draco se detuvo y miro a Blaise que asintió tambien con la cabeza.

-Lamento decepciónales pero no recibí la visita… -se adelantó Theo antes que le preguntaran a él. Aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que estaban hablando y de quien y para ello no se necesitaba ser un genio.

-Bien al ser el único que no está informado o que parece no estar informado de lo que está ocurriendo entre las familias mágicas más antiguas será mejor que no interrumpas Theo, al menos que tengas que aportar… alguna valiosa información. –Draco le observo con ojo crítico. El sabía que Theo poseía más información que ellos, que algo ocultaba. Algo que descubriría esa misma noche. Se levanto de su cómoda silla y les dio la espalda a sus compañeros.

-Como Pansy menciono antes Theo, recibimos la visita de un lobo… un lobo muy diferente a los que nos rodean… un lobo con características similares al decir verdad, pero su aura... Un aura siniestra que infunde temor y respeto. Solo estuvo frente a nosotros el tiempo necesario para que pudiéramos contemplarlo... Padre nos guio a madre y a mí a un santuario. En donde el lobo y otro ser perverso nos esperaban… –Draco izo una pausa para mirar a sus compañeros que parecían estar perdidos en sus recuerdos. Una vez más detuvo su mirada en Theo que continuaba expectante.

-Una vampiresa a la cual debimos horrar con un ritual… un pacto realizado por nuestros ante pasados. –ahora quien interrumpió fue Blaise con la mirada perdida mientras pasaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su lobo que descansaba sobre su piernas.

-Interesante… -susurro Theo notando un pequeño gesto burlón en el rostro de Abismo. Un gesto que solo él pudo ver.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? –pregunto Draco mas intrigado por el comportamiento de Theo.

-Es un relato extraordinario… y sin duda alguna despierta en mi mucha curiosidad. Sin embargo espero que resuelvas todas mis dudas a medida que hablas… me has pedido que no interrumpa… y es lo que tratado de hacer todo este tiempo… -respondió con tranquilidad crispando los nervios a Draco que sin disimulo alguno dejo notar su molestia.

-Bien… continuemos… ese ha sido el inicio de una serie de acontecimientos muy extraños que todos hemos notado… se nos fue obligado a regresar a Hogwarts por esta vampiresa que tiene bajo su control a nuestra familias que nos han habían mantenido… en mi caso en la ignorancia de la existencia de este ser. ¿Cual es fin de que estemos aquí nuevamente? no lo conozco. Sin embargo de algo estoy seguro estamos en la línea de fuego de una nueva guerra. Porque esos ataques y nuestro regreso no son coincidencia… tambien están los lobos y algunos cambios que ha habido en profesores y estudiantes… y estoy seguro que todo esto no es coincidencia ya que estas no existen. –argumento volviendo a su silla.

-¿Theo tienes algo que agregar? –pregunto Draco

Theo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongamos que todos los acontecimientos recientes están relacionados con esa vampiresa como lo ha sugerido Draco…

-No lo he sugerido Nott lo he afirmado. –interrumpió Draco.

-Bien, como Draco ha afirmado… ¿en qué bases no sustentamos para sostener dicha teoría? Solo podemos relacionarlos, no más que eso. En mi punto de vista no podemos afirmar algo lo cual no hemos confirmado… Puede que haiga sido obligado a regresar a Hogwarts con un propósito oscuro como lo sugiere Draco. Sin embargo deben detenerse a pensar que quizás esa vampiresa les quiera proteger de un peligro mayor. Los ataques reciente son un indicio de que algo peligroso y destructivo se acerca. Quizás Hogwarts sea el lugar más seguro que existe en estos momentos. Aquí contamos con poderosos magos y brujas y las protecciones mágicas que rodean el castillo… debemos pensar en todos los posibles quizás… en cuanto la aparición de nuestros lobos acompañantes que son cazadores de demonios quizás sean un indicio de nuestro destino… por lo que sea revelado en los medios de comunicación y la poca información que nos han brindado otro tipo de fuentes… podemos asegurar con exactitud que lo que está al asecho sean bestias… porque tal atrocidad cometida solo puede ser hecha por monstruos. –Theo se detuvo para mirar la reacción que ejercían sus palabras… Artemis después de todo tenía razón cuando le había dicho que tenía el don de la palabra. Algo que le beneficiaria mucho a Hermione. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Draco quien se acercaba peligrosamente a la verdad. Debía vigilarlo de acerca y evitar cada paso.

Draco sintió la mirada de Theo sobre él. Arqueo una ceja.

-¿Creo que hay un propósito para que no haigas revelado esa información no es cierto Draco? –pregunto Theo atrayendo la atención de los otros dos Slytherin que prestaron atención aquel duelo de mirada.

- A decir verdad así es, hace unas noches una silenciosa reunión se llevo a cabo… una donde se nos fue dado un relicario… uno relicario con la sangre de la vampiresa y que curiosamente los cuatro llevábamos sobre nuestros cuellos. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos Theo?

-Te has vuelto muy observador Draco…

-Aunque odie admitirlo aun no soy mejor en ese aspecto que tu Theo… puedo jurar que sabias todo estos acontecimientos que he revelado y sobre todo que nosotros llevábamos en el cuello dicho relicarios. –susurro con frialdad.

-Ciertamente has aceptado… conozco algunos miembros de tan selectivo grupo… y desde luego que a todos lo que se encuentran en este momento en Hogwarts. –acepto con tranquilidad.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Pansy interesada en dicha información.

-Esa es una información que no puedo compartir con todo ustedes Pansy. –respondió con tranquilidad ignorando la mueca de indignación de Pansy. –Si has honrado el pacto sabrás que no puedes romper las reglas de la pequeña Dama… y la verdad no me apetece ser objeto de algunos de sus castigos. –susurro con tranquilidad logrando que Pansy entendiera.

-Y cuéntanos Theo… ¿cuando fue que ella se presento ante ti…? -pregunto interesado Blaise.

Theo se puso de pie. Ya era la hora de la cena y no pretendía perdérsela y menos cuando le esperaba una larga noche.

-Yo me he presentado ante ella, porque a diferencia de ustedes… yo siempre he sabido de su existencia. –confeso con tranquilidad. Llamando Abismo telepáticamente.

-¿Quién es ella…? ¿Cómo es…? ¿De dónde proviene…? –pregunto Pansy atropelladamente notablemente asombrada por la revelación de Theo.

-Me temo que una vez más estimada Pansy no podre saciar su curiosidad. –fingió pesar poniéndose en marcha.

-Espera Theo. –le detuvo Draco. –hay otro tema que quiero que discutamos…

Las palabras de Draco despertaron la curiosidad de Theo quien se giro para verle de frente.

-Bien tú dirás…

Draco logrando una vez más obtener la atención de Theo se recostó sobre su mueble acojinado y cruzo las piernas de una forma elegante.

-Hermione Granger… -susurro su nombre con asco como si tratase de una blasfemia. Los lobos de Pansy, Blaise y Draco elevaron sus orejas algo nerviosos hecho que notaron sus acompañante como tambien notaron la tranquilidad de Theo y su lobo.

-Aun sigo esperando que me reveles lo interesante que hay con ella. Tanto así, como para que pierda mi cena. –arrastro las palabras Theo mostrando la misma tranquilidad que había mantenido durante toda la conversación.

-Para muchos en este colegio no es un secreto que la sangre sucia apesta a magia negra. –comenzó una vez mas Draco ante la afirmación de Pansy y Blaise que asintieron con rapidez.

-No veo en que nos afecta ese hecho. –Theo suspiro como si estuviera cansado la conversación no despertara ningún interés en el.

-De hecho si lo hace… en realidad el más afectado de nosotros cuatro eres tu Theo… si mal no recuerdo hace algunas semanas que apareciste en sala común con ella en brazos… y si mi memoria no me falla amenazaste a Pansy que no realizara comentario alguno sobre ello… -ataco Draco, arrinconando a su presa. –tambien debemos recordar otros hechos de gran relevancia como lo fue la desaparición de la sangre sucia, su nueva posición como profesora de transformaciones, su singular apariencia, el aura oscura que la rodea, la extraña habilidad de moverse como un fantasma. Oh y como no mencionar la última clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas donde la madre de nuestros lobos le ataco solo a ella. En un grupo de alumnos donde unos cuantos estaban más cercanas a la bestia. Salto en busca de una persona especifica, en busca de una tenebrosa magia oscura que posee Granger. Nieve me ha dicho que hay un ser oscuro a que le temen dentro del castillo y que solo se pudieron adentrar en los terrenos porque una de sus hermanas le escogió como su acompañante… solo existen cuatro lobas hembras… una la posee Pansy, la otra lunática, otra el pobretón y la sangre sucia posee a Niebla… si descartamos algunos por obvias razanos y solo dejamos al único de los cuatro opciones que en este caso sería la sangre sucia debido a su peculiar aura… solo me queda decir que hemos encontrado a ser tenebroso que ronda el castillo. Ser que curiosamente has estado siguiendo junto a la lunática… que quien lo diría… tambien a apesta a magia oscura… y por ultimo y sin menor importancia están los hermanos de Granger… cuya existencia desconocida hasta los mementos… y los cuales puedo asegurar por mi sangre y honor que no son simple muggles. Entonces de nosotros cuatro solo uno puede revelar quién es realmente Hermione Granger. Y adivina que amigo… el afortunado y conocedor de esa respuesta eres tu… -Draco sonría al verse triunfar.

-He de admitir que me has sorprendido Draco… la verdad es siempre te he estimado un poco mas… esperaba mejores deducciones a decir verdad. – Theo camino hasta el mueble donde minutos atrás había estado sentado bajo la intensa mirada de sus compañeros Slytherins.

-Después de todas las pistas dejadas hasta yo he esperado un poco más… -susurro una quinta voz en la habitación.

Una quinta voz que no tardaron en localizar. Luna se alejo del muro que la había mantenido oculta entre las penumbras de la sala. Detrás de ella emergió Aurora mirando con interés a los tres Slytherins que mostraban la sorpresa en sus rostros… Luna no le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigió a Theo negando con la cabeza. –No está bien que pierdas la cena Theo… pero comprendo que lo hagas… a decir verdad es una conversación muy interesante… aunque no esté bien escuchar detrás de los muros… -susurro apenada.

-¿Como diablas has entrado Lovegood? –pregunto Pansy poniéndose de pie, seguida de Blaise que no dudo en sacar su varita.

Luna ignoro aquel detalle y camino con pasos seguro hasta donde se encontraba Nott. Sorprendiendo una vez más a los Slytherin cuando se sentó sobre el regazo de Theo. Con lentitud llevo su mano a su cuello y halo con cuidado la cadena que sostenía el relicario dejándolo a la vista de los Slytherin que bajaron sus varitas. Pansy tomo asiento una vez más sintiendo que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. Draco en cambio miro con más atención a la singular pareja.

-Bien ahora que estamos en más confianza… -comenzó hablar Luna posando su soñadores ojos en Draco… - podrías decirnos ¿qué has notado en Hermione…? ¿Qué sensaciones te causa al estar cerca de ella? –pregunto con tranquilidad notando la leve presión que hacia Theo en su cintura en desacuerdo con las preguntas hechas.

-No veo porque deba responder a tus preguntas lunática. –escupió Draco con petulancia. Sin embargo Luna se caracterizaba por ser paciente y jamás responder a los insultos de forma impulsiva…

-Vaya es una verdadera lástima no es así Aurora… nosotras hubiéramos ayudado mucho… -comento Luna negando con su cabeza… -creo que deberíamos irnos Theo…

-Su piel es fría… gélida… -susurro Draco atrayendo la atención de Luna que sonrió al verse vencedora. –pálida… de una forma enfermiza. –continuo. -Su andar lento no es normal, sus pasos no son audibles… es como si flotara. No se alimenta durante las cenas… no se le puede ver en horas de mediodía ni por las mañanas… por ella el horario de clase se ha alterado. Se mueve velos y siempre esta donde hay sombras… desaparece y aparece dentro del castillo cuando eso es imposible. Y su sangre… esa sangre es lo más repulsivo que visto en mi vida. Es negra y parece un veneno, actuó como un acido en la boca de aquella loba y pudrió la hierba donde callo. Los ojos de Granger ya no poseen color alguno, hay marcadas ojeras en sus ojos y el aura oscura… es siniestra… su presencia levanta el temor en nuestros lobos y siempre que ella aparece el ambiente se torna pesado, algo dentro de uno grita cuidado. Ella simplemente no es la sangre sucia que conocemos… se ha transformado en algo mas… su perfume es de tierra y muerte… es como si ella fuese…

-Es veloz… -Luna interrumpió las divagaciones de Draco. –es pálida y fría como un fantasma incluso se mueve como ellos… Su aura es tenebrosa y perturbadora… su presencia es inquietante. No come solo bebe… aparece y desaparece en los lugares oscuros y sus ojos han perdido el brillo. Oh y su extraña y atrayente belleza… y singular perfume… Draco Malfoy es como si describieras a un…

-¡Es imposible…! -interrumpió Pansy ante la descabellada conclusión que veía venir… -Estamos hablando de Granger… de la sangre sucia insufrible amiga de Harry Potter. A demás un ser como el que tratan de mencionar no se podría mover bajo la luz del sol… no podría habitar entre los alumnos y menos entre magos… seria un peligro latente…

-Pansy…- esta vez quien hablo fue Blaise mostrándose muy cerio. –no es tan descabellada la teoría… debiste haber hablado mas con tu madre respecto al pacto… -

Pansy miro a todos y el silencio mortífero que se había formado a su alrededor…

-Han perdido la cabeza… -susurro indignada al darse cuenta que sus amigos creían en aquella estupidez. –Granger solo es una estúpida más que cayó en las garras de la magia tenebrosa… no se dice que los genios son los que pierden la cordura con mayor rapidez… hay tenemos al que no debe ser nombrado de ejemplo… y he de recordarles que su aspecto y hábitos no eran muy agradables que digamos… -concluyo cruzando los brazos sobre su regazo.

-¿Recuerdan…? -susurro Blaise atrayendo la mirada de todos sobre el ignorando las quejas de Pansy.- aquel día de brujas… en la clase de pociones… cuando preparábamos la poción estabilizadora de sangre… Granger ella. Ella bebió todo el contenido hirviente de su cardero… después de beber el contenido su boca quemada y manos comenzaron a sanar con rapidez… en aquel entonces se dijo que había estado bajo el hechizo de algún alumno. Incluso nosotros bromeábamos con aquel suceso… ese fue el primer indicio… a demás ella no ha cambiado en dos años… yo tambien he notado muchos de los rasgos que Draco a mencionado y lunática ha resaltado… me temo que es verdad… y ella… es…

Blaise cayó sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía. Aceptando sus su pociones como ciertas…

Luna sonrió y Theo negó con la cabeza.

Y quien dio inicio aquella cadenas de suposiciones fue quien dijo la palabra que todos temían mencionan con mucho mas temor que señor tenebrosos por obvias razones.

-La sangre sucia después de todo resulto tener la sangre mas podrida de lo que imaginábamos… un vampiro… es un maldito vampiro… -susurro con ira.

-Es de mala educación hablar de las personas a sus espaldas ¿no crees Artemis?

La sonrisa de Luna creció y Theo arque su ceja interesado en lo que vendría a continuación. La temperatura de la sala común bajo unos grados y el fuego de la chimenea tenían tiempo de haberse apagado. Lo único que le daba luz aquel lugar era las velas de los candelabros cercanos.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise y sus lobos se levantaron con rapidez y con movimientos sincronizados sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron en una dirección, en dirección aquella voz.

Hermione sostenía una vela entre sus pálidos dedos. Le observaba como si estuviera hipnotizada por la llama de la vela. Como si aquel fuego solo danzaba para obtener su gracia. Sonrió y levanto su mirada hasta los Slytherins que le miraban con rostro lleno de terror. Noto la baja temperatura y busco el origen de aquel hecho…

-Artemis recuerda que son humanos… no pueden soportar por mucho tiempo la temperatura bajo 0 sin abrigos o hechizos…

Artemis bufo y Hermione borro su sonrisa y busco a sus esclavos… no tardo en encontrarlos.

-Buen trabajo Theo, Luna… me han horrado parte del trabajo. –susurro. Theo y Luna que ya se encontraban de pie. Pusieron sus manos derechas sobre sus corazones e inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto…

-Es un placer servirle pequeña dama. –susurro Theo… un poco frustrado.

Hermione volvió a posar la mirada sobre los tres Slytherin que le miraban mortalmente pálidos.

-No son apetecibles. –susurro soplando la luz de la vela que se instigue ante el gélido aliento. Hermione apareció junto a un candelabro que sostenía cuatro velas. Le sostuvo entre sus manos y miro y hablo una vez más con voz pausada. –Niebla querida tus hermanos tiemblan de miedo… ¿quieres hacer algo para calmar su temor?- Pregunto apagando dos velas.

Niebla observo a sus hermanos y luego miro a su ama, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Ya veo… -Hermione sonrió apagando las dos velas restante. Y una vez más apareció unos metros de distancia donde la ultima tres velas permanecían encendida luchando contra la oscuridad de la pequeña sala.

-Una luz por el alma de Blaise Sabine… -susurro mirando al moreno que se estremeció de miedo al oír su nombre en los labios de la vampiresa. Su nombre que sonaba diferente, perturbador. Sus ojos se fijaron en la vela y en los labios de Hermione donde los colmillos sobresalían. La llama de aquella vela sufrió el mismo destino que las cinco anteriores.

Hermione miro a Pansy que no se atrevía a mirarle, olio su miedo en aire. Era un perfume refrescante. Sonrió y tomo una vela y la alzo en dirección de la bruja.

-Una luz por el alma de Pansy…- sonrió al verla estremecerse al oír su nombre soplo sobre su llama apagándola.

-Tomo la última vela que brindaba un poco de luz. Miro a Draco que le observaba con mirada fija, sin mostrar el temor que sentía en ese momento. Tal y como lo habían hecho sus antepasados. –Theo, Luna, Artemis, Niebla daremos un paseo… -susurro sin dejar de mirar a Draco a los ojos. –una luz por el alma de Draco Malfoy. –la luz se extinguió dándole paso a la oscuridad que se adueño de aquel lugar proclamándose reina.

Para Draco, Blaise y Pansy todo ocurrió muy rápido. Un segundo estaban en su sala común y al siguiente en bosque prohibido con la luna roja sobre sus cabezas y los gritos de terror formando coros de bienvenida.

Frente a ellos Luna, Theo y Hermione les observaba cada uno de una forma diferente dependiendo de las emociones que en ese momento les invadía.

Un aullido potente estremeció a los tres magos, detrás de ello emergiendo de la oscuridad la figura de Artemis en toda su magnitud se hizo presente mostrando su verdadera forma maligna, malévola y poderosa.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola! Si… lo sé… me he tardado una eternidad… lo lamento de verdad pero he estado muy ocupada… demasiado, mi salud no ha ayudado mucho en estos últimos días… el cap, tenía varias semanas escrito sin embargo su publicación se retrasaba por la falta de tiempo… la verdad que es estos últimos tiempos se ha vuelto mi enemigo… aprovechare esta semana de vacaciones para ponerme al día… le agradezco a todas esas bellas personas que han estado al pendiente… en especial;**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**ABYTUTIS**

**LUNATICO0030**

**MAGGIE NIGHT**

**NIKYTA**

**Mucha gracias chicos… espero que el cap haiga valido la pena por la larga espera… lamento no dejarles un comentario pero el tiempo me es escaso y tengo mucho que escribir… les quiero… besos…**


	14. Chapter 14 El cazador

**LE DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A MI QUERIDA AMIGA COLMILLO… DISFRUTALA… **

**LUNA ROJA **

…

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**..**

**EL CAZADOR **

**.**

Hermione miraba la luna roja desde lo alto de un árbol antiguo de gruesas ramas muy resistentes que le acobijaban con frondosas hojas acorazonadas de un tono borgoña. A los lejos escuchaba jadeos, el palpitar de los corazones, podía oler el miedo y seguir la dirección de sus movimientos. Bajo la sombra del árbol Niebla, sus hermanos; Samuel y Sebastián junto a Luna y Theo, esperaban paciente el resultado de aquella percusión. Artemis perseguía a los magos y sus cachorros en el bosque como si les estuviera cazando. Solo era una prueba que Hermione aplicaba, necesitaba conocer el potenciar de aquellos jóvenes magos ya que tenía dos tareas para ellos, dos tareas que debían cumplir aunque dejaran sus vidas en ello. Porque de ellos dependería que su alma no desapareciera del todo.

-Ya es suficiente Hermione, esos magos son humanos…- hablo Samuel apareciendo a unos centímetros del rostro de Hermione quien abrió sus ojos para ver a su hermano.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupan la cena hermano? – pregunto tras dejar salir de sus labios un suspiro y verle con aburrimiento.

-Desde que necesitamos esos lobos a nuestro lado… si se les moldea adecuadamente pueden aumentar nuestras fuerzas, más aun cuando algo peligroso se acerca… -respondió con tranquilidad a la velocidad vampírica para que Theo y Luna no escucharan lo que estaban hablando.

-Artemis ven… déjales descansar. Esto ya no es divertido desde hace un par de horas… -le comunico telepáticamente Artemis bajando de un salto del árbol, aterrizando con la planta de sus pies con lentitud.

Luna quien dormía entre los brazos de Theo abrió sus ojos cuando su loba Aurora le comunico los nuevos movimientos de Hermione.

Hermione bostezo con paresa y estiro su cuerpo despreocupadamente. Detrás de ella como si rasgara el interior del tronco del árbol emergió Artemis. Como un lobo.

-Bien vayamos a ver lo que están haciendo nuestros amigos… -sonrió incitando a Theo y Luna que tomaran su mano para aparecerse frente a los magos una vez más.

-Nosotros iremos a cazar… -comunico Samuel dándole la espalda a Hermione. – te guardaremos unos cuantos…-susurro desapareciendo seguido de Sebastián.

-Bueno al parecer solo seremos nosotros chicos… -hablo nuevamente tras bostezar largamente…

-Así parece. –contesto Theo tomando la mano de Hermione para desaparecer bajo la sombra de las nubes que cubrían la luna sangrienta.

Pansy se sostenía de un árbol, su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente, sus ojos miraban frenéticamente en todas direcciones, heridas se dibujaban en toda su piel causándoles nauseas cada vez que sus ojos vagaban por su cuerpo, junto a ella su pequeña Lluvia gemía dolorosamente muy lastimada, sostenía con firmeza su varita pendiente de cualquier ruido. Miro a unos metros de ella a Blaise en un peor estado que el de ella, cojeaba de un pie. Una estaca de madera yacía incrustada en su tobillo que dejaba huellas de sangre a su paso. Su lobo Tornado era el único que solo mostraba escasos rasguños. Sus ojos buzaron con rapidez a Draco, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrados quien sabe en qué, su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza su varita y su izquierda reposaba sobre la cabeza de Nieve que vigilaba sus alrededor, las heridas de ambos eran leves, ningunas de las cuales preocuparse.

Draco abrió sus ojos al escuchar pasos acercarse a él con lentitud, pasos despreocupados, les izo señal a Blaise y Pansy para que se ocultaran, aunque nada serbia cuando se trataba de Artemis que les olía a kilometro de distancia. Sin embargo la presencia de Artemis no la sentía como minutos atrás, como ese miedo que se entremetía en su piel obligándole a correr aterrorizado, obligándole a huir, una siniestra presencia que luchaba por robar su cordura y someterla a la tortura eterna. El castigo de Hermione… el castigo que les imponía por los años de abuso y burlas realizados día tras día desde sus inicios en Hogwarts.

Cuando se aparecieron en el bosque y Artemis se apareció frente a ellos en todo su esplendor Hermione solo les había dado una orden… y fue una simple palabra.

_-Correr –_ fue todo lo que les dijo burlonamente y después todo ocurrió muy rápido, ellos tres por muy poderosos que fueran no habían logrado que lobo retrocediera unos pasos. La maldita criatura tenía en todos lados, no había tenido oportunidad de encontrar un punto débil o siego. Y todo empeoro a medida que se fueron hundiendo en las entrañas del bosque.

Draco observo a Blaise, sabía que estaba lastimado y no llegaría muy lejos si nuevamente les tocaba huir como minutos atrás. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pretendiendo Granger, pero de algo estaba seguro, se burlaba de ellos, se reía de su desespero. Le odiaba en ese momento más que en todos los malditos años en que ha estado en Hogwarts. La mataría, de eso estaba seguro. Lo aria de la misma forma lenta en que ella le torturaba a él y sus amigos. La haría temblar de terror como lo hacía Pansy y la haría sangrar como lo asía Blaise.

El crujir de las hojas se hiso más sonoro, el viento atrajo a ese perfume de tierra y muerte. Ese perfume que la cubría a ella, la maldita criatura que les cazaba… su corazón luchaba por ensordecer sus oídos, sentía su corazón bombear tanta sangre que su cuerpo se calentaba.

Entonces allí cuando el fino tararear de una melodía ensordeció todo a su alrededor. Era una suave melodía, algo nostálgica, era una nana que adormecía sus sentidos.

Hermione se detuvo y miro a sus acompañantes.

-Esperen aquí hasta que les ordene avanzar, al parecer ellos están planeando algo… no quiero que les lastimen… -

Luna y Theo asintieron lentamente. Ambos estaban cansados y con mucha hambre. La noche se les estaba haciendo muy larga para el gusto de los muchachos y sus cachorros.

Hermione se les miro a los tres desde una distancia prudente, bajo el velo de las sombras. Buscando una víctima para su travesura. Y allí la vio, envuelta en el seductor miedo, al borde de una crisis de pánico. Una sonrisa malvada se poso sobre sus labios, por fin tendría algo de diversión. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse y una nube cubrió nuevamente la luz fantasmagórica de la luna. Aprovechando ese suceso Hermione desapareció en la oscuridad caminando en ella hasta el rojo corazón de su presa. Y fue cuando la oscuridad la traiciono y la luna brillo sobre sus alfiles colmillos a unos centímetros de su víctima.

El grito aterrado de Pansy no se izo esperar, fue tan espeluznante que Hermione puso todo su auto control para no matarla en ese instante ya que sus tímpanos pulsaron hasta el punto de dolerle. Sin embargo al ver el rostro mortalmente pálido de la morena no pudo evitar reír, aun así, no espero que la bruja pronunciara la maldición acecina a tan corta distancia. El verde caracterismo de la maldición se reflejo en los escarlata ojos de Hermione de una forma espeluznante. Como un saco de papas el cuerpo de Hermione cayó sobre la tierra húmeda. Con los ojos rojos abiertos y con una notable sorpresa en ellos.

Luna y Theo que corrieron ante el grito de Pansy ignorando la orden de Hermione se quedaron en shock al ver a Draco tocando a Hermione con su varita a cierta distancia prudente del cuerpo tieso de la vampiresa.

Luna y Theo caminaron en silencio, ambos con el corazón en un pozo profundo, puesto que no sabían que había ocurrido, sus ojos enigmáticos y curiosos se posaron sobre la autora del crimen, si se le podría llamar así matar a una vampiresa que pretendía desayunarse a la autora de dicho asesinato.

-Yo… yo no sabía qué hacer… sus colmillos y sus ojos… yo… -Pansy estaba más estérica de costumbre, Blaise la sostenía para que no callera a unos pasos de distancia del cuerpo… -¡¿Merlín que haré?! ¡Ella es Hermione Granger…! ¡Me podriré en azkaban! –lloro con más fuerza aferrándose a Blaise.

-Pansy ella es una vampiresa, no morirá con un avada… -hablo un poco alto Draco para hacerse oír y calmar un poco los nervios de su amiga.

-No es tan fácil como lo piensas Draco… -hablo Theo acercándose al joven quien se izo a un lado cuando Niebla corrió hasta su dueña.

-¿Aque te refieres Nott…? –pregunto con odio, lo cual noto Theo.

-La pequeña dama no es un vampiro común y corriente… ella es diferente a los que conocemos, como ya se abran dado cuenta… ciertamente no está muerta, pero si en un estado muy vulnerable. Yo sinceramente en estos momentos no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Pansy, no es así Artemis. –al escuchar tan temible nombre, los tres aterrados jóvenes pudieron una vez más apreciar a la majestuosa criatura que plagarían sus sueños con pesadillas durante incontables noches oscuras.

Artemis se acerco con pasos lentos y solemnes, junto a él caminaba luna con la varita en mano, lista para proteger si era posible a Pansy de las posibles represarías que podría tomar Artemis. Artemis quien se detuvo frente a rostro de Hermione, sus ojos estaban vidrioso y vacios, solo reflejaban la luna de media noche.

-Esclavos. –llamo Artemis a Theo y Luna que dirigieron su mirada hasta el lobo. –levante hechizos protectores, muchas criaturas se dirigen con pasos veloces en esta dirección al igual que los hermanos de la pequeña dama, su estado en este momento es un profundo letargo. Protejan el cuerpo de la ama, su sangre atrae el mal, en manos equivocadas podría traer destrucción a todo lo que conocen. Yo iré por sangre... La bruja que atacado a mi ama, respire todo el aire y despídase de la vida, puesto será castigada de la forma más cruel por aquellos que atesoran la existencia de la princesa de la luna roja. –susurro desapareciendo de un salto hacia los más profundo de bosque donde los humanos que eran llevados para la ser el alimento de Hermione se escondía hasta bajo de las rocas presas del miedo.

Pansy cubrió su rostro y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. Cediendo su agotada mente a la inconsciencia. Blaise a duras penas pudo sostenerle entre sus brazos ya que el cansancio que padecía más la dolorosa herida que poseía en su tobillo le arrebataban las energías.

-Blaise dame a Pansy, debemos irnos lo más rápido posible… -hablo con rapidez viendo por última vez el cuerpo de Hermione sintiendo un sensación desagradable apoderándose de su corazón, al verla allí tendida sin vida alguna, aunque después de todo ella ya estaba muerta, pero era más difícil de asimilarlo cuando sabias que no se movería o hablaría con su voz de sabe lo todo y esa mirada orgullosa que siempre le dirigía.

-Draco Malfoy. –le llamo Luna con voz tranquila pese a la situación que estaban viviendo. – ¿crees que sea prudente abandonar la protección que Theo y yo hemos formados para enfrentarse a cientos de criaturas que vienen a tomar la sangre tan apreciada de Hermione? Ustedes son realmente estúpidos, Hermione solo jugaba… no le iba hacer daño a Pansy. Ella solos les daba a probar un poco de lo que le han hecho padecer durante todos los años pasados… -concluyo inclinándose sobre el rostro de Hermione para cerrarles los ojos. Notando unas extrañas y finas telillas similares a las telas de arañas cubrir el cuerpo inerte de Hermione.

-¡Un juego…! La muy maldita mando a su perro a cazarnos, ¿es que crees que jugábamos a las atrapadas? más de una vez estuvimos a punto de morir. –estallo Draco mirando con repulsión a Luna sin saber que hacer puesto que comenzaba a oír como algo se acercaba.

-Sus heridas no son nada comparadas con las que le hicieron a ella, ella solos le ha atacado físicamente, sus heridas podrán sanar, en cambio ustedes le atacaron de una forma más cruel, le hirieron el alma, las heridas que más tarde en sanar y que en algunos casos nunca lograr cerrarse del todo... Son afortunados al tenerla a ella como su protectora, claro esto solo sucederá hasta que tengas sus hijos… sin embargo ese no es el punto en este momento. Pansy solo será castigada por su osadía, no le mataran puesto que es la protegida de Hermione. Así que no arriesgues sus vidas estúpidamente, como ha mencionando Artemis Hermione no está muerta solo está en una especie de letargo. Les recomiendo que traten sus heridas, el olor de sangre atraer el mal en estás noches tenebrosas. –concluyo Luna hiriéndose con unos de los extraños hilos que comenzaban a cubrir a Hermione.

Theo fue quien recibió a Samuel y Sebastián un minuto más tarde. Ambos traían sobre sus hombros dos cuerpos inconscientes que tiraron apresuradamente en el suelo al ver a Hermione.

-¡Hermanita tonta! –exclamo Samuel con algo de rabia… inclinándose sobre ella pasando sus manos sobre la tela que se formaba sobre Hermione. – ¿Cómo ha podido exponerse a una maldición cuando su estado es tan débil? –se pregunto quitando los hilos con cuidado.

- Ten cuidado Samuel, le podrías hacer daño, recuerda que las redes salen de su cuerpo. Es extraño que el capullo se forme tan rápido… -medito Sebastián mirando con gran interés el cuerpo de Hermione.

-Lo sé… ¡maldición! –exclamó cuando halo con un poco de fuerza la parte que estaba cercana a su cuello, dejando caer rápidamente a Hermione al suelo, alejándose de ella veloz, cubriendo su nariz ante el perfume de su sangre.

-Padre nos matara… no primero Pandora nos tortura, luego Estefan nos prepara para el despertar de padre de la forma más cruel… -lloriqueo Samuel sin atreverse a respirar. –Sebastián has algo… esa sangre es peligrosa para nosotros… es una tentación a la cual no podemos sucumbir si queremos seguir existiendo.

Sebastián se acerco nuevamente al cuerpo de Hermione... maldiciendo en voz alta a los magos y Artemis. Con movimientos suaves y rápidos luchando contra las mallas que trataban de cubrir el cuerpo de Hermione a la cual le pudo ganar unos momentos la lucha.

-Samuel pásame a unos de los humanos, necesitamos la sangre para despertarla. –pidió Sebastián.

Samuel tomo con rapidez uno de los cuerpos y se lo dio a su hermano quien le miro con asco por su apariencia, ya que era un hombre en estado deplorable de unos cuarenta años.

-Samuel bebe del muchacho, será tu turno cuando termine. –

Sebastián y Samuel clavaron sus colmillos en las arterias de los desdichados que despertaron de la inconsciencia con gritos de lamentos aterrados por su eminente final.

Pansy despertó al igual de su inconsciencia para ver aquella horrible escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Theo miraba todo la escena con insano interés, Luna con curiosidad, Draco con repulsión y Blaise con temor.

Sebastián seco a su víctima no dejo una gota de vida en flacucho cuerpo. Todo lo absorbió como un sediento. Tiro el cuerpo del hombre lejos de él. Y miro el cuerpo hermoso y pálido de Hermione, sus ojos se enfocaron en aquellos labios algo morados, los acaricio con sus dedos, y bajo su cabeza y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, con cuidado logro abrirlo y depositar aquel liquido ingerido con cuidado, con fuerza aferro su cuerpo a él, el inclino su cabeza buscando mayor comodidad aquel beso sangriento. Y entonces sucedió algo en el cuerpo de Hermione despertó y comenzó a absolver aquella sangre ofrecida. Sebastián tuvo algo de trabajo al separarse de ella, con una sonrisa la dejo sobre el suelo con cuidado, notando como la palidez disminuía y sus labios toman el tono rojizo de las rosas.

-Es mi turno… sepáranos cuando llegue el momento, conociéndola se aferrara a mí en busca de mas… solo espero que Artemis no tarde mucho, o las brujas y magos presentes parecerán bajo su beso. –Hablo Samuel inclinándose cerca de Hermione… -Es tan hermosa que duele saber que intocable… -susurro levantándola con cuidado.

Samuel la contemplo unos segundos antes de tomar posesión de aquellos labios rojizos carnosos que le atraían más que la pureza de una doncella.

Los brazos de Hermione cobraron vida aferrándose aquel cuerpo que le brindaba tan exquisito manjar. El beso se torno algo violento, Hermione exigía más y más. Le hacía daño a Samuel, tratando de conseguir más sangre.

Sebastián no tardo mucho en separarlos a ver qué Samuel no tardaría en sucumbir al deseo de probar la sangre de Hermione que cantaba para él desde el momento que piso el castillo siendo apenas una niña. Hermione ya había probado la de él, lo cual sería un problema si Samuel mordía en ese momento, puesto estarían uniendo sus existencia para toda la eternidad, un vinculo de sangre que Hermione ya había formado… y que sería un gran problema para su hermano, ya que estaría obligado a pelear por lo que creería suyo.

Hermione se alejó de aquel mamantear que le ofrecía y tan anhelado liquido. Cuando sintió una poderosa presencia acercase a ella y su presa, atrapo a Samuel con un fuerte abrazo y gruño en dirección a Sebastián que levanto las manos en son de paz.

-Soy yo Hermione… tu hermano. –suspiro. – ¿me recuerdas?

-Claro que te recuerdo… ¿porque me interrumpes…? estoy cenando…- reclamo sin ver a su presa que descansaba con una sonrisa aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermana.

-Oh hermana no sabía que nuestro hermano era tu cena… - dijo con tono burlón.

-¿Hermano? –pregunto confundida bajando la mirada para comprobar lo dicho por Sebastián.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Samuel? –pregunto molesta empujándolo con fuerza.

-Rescatándote del letargo…- le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con aires ofendido por tan obvia respuesta. Sin embargo su rostro cambio al notar que Hermione le iba a soltar un insulto poniéndose completamente serio. - tu sangre es muy antigua Hermione debes tener cuidado… las mallas que forman el capullo se tejían sobre tu cuerpo a una velocidad que solo he visto en nuestro padre… te lo hemos advertido en muchas ocasiones… no pongas tu existencia en peligro… porque si desapareces nuestra existencia no durada una noche para contemplar nuevamente las estrellas. –concluyo poniéndose de pie con lentitud similar a la de un humano.

Hermione bajo la cabeza y tambien se puso de pie quedando frente a sus hermanos a los cuales vio directamente a los ojos.

-Proteger mi existencia es protegerlos a ustedes… porque yo soy… yo soy su mas apreciado tesoro. –Concluyo suspirando mirando las estrellas… -gracias hermanos… he sido muy prudente, no he medido las consecuencias de mis actos… solo quería hacer una travesura. Lamento haberles provocado un mal rato… -concluyo apenada.

Artemis se abrió paso entre los oscuros arboles. En su hombro traía a cinco humanos desgarrados.

-Veo que ya esta despierta… -susurro caminando hacia Hermione, sus ojos azules brillantes recorrieron a todos los presentes hasta detenerse en los ojos de Hermione que se oscurecieron ante el olor de la sangre que cubría el lomo de la bestia.

-Veo que me has traído un presente… no conocía esas cualidades en ti Artemis… proteges a los asistentes presentes… de mi incontrolable sed… pierdes tu frialdad… esa nobleza me deja… sin aliento. –concluyo acercándose al lobo que le miro con indignada mirada. –Luna querida cuida de ese sangrado de Blaise… su olor es dulce. –hablo con tranquilidad Hermione dirigiéndose a Luna que asintió con su cabeza dejando de ver Artemis.

-¿Qu… que ocurrirá con… migo? -Pregunto Pansy algo inquieta…

Hermione no se detuvo ante la pregunta. Continuo caminando hacia aquella hipnotizante sangre que le llamaba. Aun así, respondió con tranquilidad tomando a un moribundo muchacho por el cabello, alzando su cabeza buscando un hueco en su cuello. –El juego a concluido Pansy, no tienes por qué preocuparte… tienes mucha suerte de que mis hermanos estuvieran cerca y revirtieran mi sueño… mi existencia es muy importante… incluso para ustedes, si yo desaparezco la mayor parte de la sociedad mágica incluyendo sus familias lo harán conmigo… esos son las consecuencias de una eternidad de servicio. –sus filosos colmillos penetraron la piel del joven drogadicto con suavidad. El joven solo pudo dar un quejido de dolor sin fuerzas para luchar contra lo inevitable. Samuel y Sebastián se unieron a la cena. Bebieron hasta saciarse.

Hermione dejo caer el cuerpo de una mujer anciana al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Se giro y miro a los Slytherin que la observaban, sonrió con una sonrisa diferente a todas las que les había ofrecido… sus ojos se enfocaron en Draco y pronuncio aquellas palabas que el siempre le escupía con desprecio.

-Mi sangre esta sucia, corrompida por mis crímenes y la de los humanos. Después de todo y sin saber siempre tuviste la razón Malfoy…

Draco solo desvió la mirada, no quería ver a esa Hermione Granger, el quería a la antigua, esa frente a él la despreciaba aun más de lo que hacía a la petulante Hermione Granger.

-Les traído aquí por varias razón. La primera es reconstruir lo poco que ha quedado de Hogwarts después de la guerra, hay mucho sufrimiento aun, la tristeza de las perdidas no desaparecerá de los corazones fácil mente. Pero si puede disminuir con la ayuda y la disposición necesaria… ustedes son unos de los más afectados en todo el castillo, han vivido el horror de ser moltifagos y han sufrido las represarías por el error que han cometido al ser miembros de la causa… bueno a la que han sido obligados a participar… el punto es que no ambiciono la unión de las casa, pero si la tolerancia. Ustedes en estos momentos son marginados y rechazados no solo por la población estudiantil de Hogwarts, si no por la sociedad misma que aun sufre las grandes pérdidas que deja una guerra… una guerra en la que todos son perdedores. Los ataques recientes a ustedes mismo lo demuestra… Les he traído a Hogwarts con el propósito de que le demuestren a la sociedad lo que realmente valen. Y la fuerza de voluntad que poseen para no dejarse derribar ante las piedras que ellos les arrojan para destruirles. Porque la guerra aun no termina… aun sigue allí afuera. Y este es el mejor lugar que tengo para resguardar sus existencias y abrirles las puertas de nuevas oportunidades, aunque esas oportunidades ustedes no las puedan vislumbrar en este momento. Tambien posee otro propósito. Hay alguien que deseo proteger…

-Potter… -susurro Draco interrumpiendo el ridículo discurso a su parecer de Granger.

-Así es, Harry posee mi corazón, si se destruye se destruyen… si su paz es interrumpida la mía lo será, si él es herido lo seré yo… y su deber es resguardar mi corazón para que así yo pueda protegerlos y cuidar de ustedes… protejan a Harry y me harán feliz… tambien deben protegerá Hogwarts, porque es el hogar de la esperanza del mundo mágico. Entrenen con mis hermanos. –ordeno. - les felicito desde ahora serán los guardianes de Hogwarts y de mi más preciado tesoro. –sonrió Hermione.

-Sus deseos son nuestros deseos. –susurraron Luna y Theo inclinando sus cabezas.

Pansy imito a Theo y Luna, al igual que Blaise, sin embargo Draco se mantuvo con la cabeza en alto no se doblegaría ante la sangre sucia…

-Cuanta arrogancia… - susurro Hermione sonriendo. –es hora de regresar, la noche es cada vez más fría. –concluyo mirando hacia el castillo.

Una hora más tarde Hermione ingresaba en la sala de los requisitos donde Harry dormía plácidamente entre las suaves sabanas de seda roja que hacían contraste con su pálida piel y negro cabello. Miro a Harry moverse en su cama, despertaba ante la voz silenciosa de su lobo. Harry se sentó en la cama lentamente, busco sus ante ojos que estaban sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Se los puso y miro a Hermione con el seño fruncido.

-¿Dónde estabas?, me desperté hace más de dos horas, -confirmo mirando el reloj cucú que reposaba sobre la chimenea frente a la cama. – Y no estabas, te he esperado y llegas a estas horas… -le reclamo claramente molesto.

Hermione sonrió al verle con el seño fruncido, sus ojos soñolientos, su cabello revuelto y parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Con una sonrisa de gata se acerco moviendo sus caderas lentamente mientras se desbrochaba su capa. Se subió a la cama y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se apodero una vez más de aquellos labios finos y cálidos que le embriagaban.

Los días siguientes, Hermione desapareció a los ojos de todo Hogwarts, incluso Macgonadall ignoraba el paradero de la bruja. Solo Harry había recibido una corta despedida y la fecha de su regreso.

Las clases continuaron con la misma regularidad, era viernes por la mañana, el día siguiente seria la noche de brujas, así que como todos los viernes antes de dicha celebración los estudiantes podían salir a osmeda a realizar sus compras de último momento. Los alumnos rebosaban de energías, Hogwarts comenzaba a recuperar las risas de sus estudiantes.

Draco tomaba su desayuno tranquilamente, notables ojeras se abultaban bajo sus ojos, no solo de él, de Theo, Blaise, Ron, Harry, Luna y Pansy. Los entrenamientos y los estudios estaban acabando con las energías de todos. Eran los únicos jóvenes a parte de los dos primeros años que no compartían la emoción por ir de compras o por los menos y a despejar sus mentes al pequeño pueblo. Su lobo había crecido unos centímetros, ya tenía cuatro meses y una altura considerable. No había duda de que sería un lobo muy grande.

Y como era de esperarse horas más tarde gran parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts tomaban su tradicional cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas. La noche caía lentamente y solo quedaban pocos estudiantes en el pequeño pueblo.

Un aullido alerto a los aprendices de cazadores, un aullido que aterro a muchos los habitantes del viejo pueblo. La niebla comenzó a cubrir algunas calles, tenue, como un humo ligero que iba espesándose con el paso del tiempo.

Hermione cabalgaba sobre el lomo de su lobo Artemis llevando sobre sus piernas a la pequeña Niebla. Seguía el rastro de las criaturas que atacaban si piedad a las aldeas, llevaba días cazándoles, y sus huellas y crímenes apuntaban a una sola dirección, y esa dirección era donde se encontraba lo que ella más valoraba. Una vida humana. Un mago, su mejor amigo y amante… Harry Potter.

En la distancia Hermione pudo visualizar una gruesa columna de humo que se perdía en el infinito cielo, pudor ver el fuego abrazador como una gran fogata ardiente. Podía oír los gritos y oler el perfume de la sangre ligada al más puro miedo.

Sus ojos se tornaron carmín y sus colmillos se alargaron. Artemis aulló anunciando su llegada, deteniéndose sobre una colina.

Hermione se maldecía una y otra vez, debió sospecharlo desde un principio. Aquellas pistas que la hacían dar vueltas sin sentidos, debían ser para mantenerlas alejadas de algo y muy tarde encontró la respuesta. Aquellas criaturas no eran tan estúpidas como pensaba y quizás ese fue su error menospreciar a su enemigo. Un error que no cometería dos veces, puesto la vida de Harry estaría en peligro… en solo pensar en él, su sangre fría se helaba.

-Ama al parecer los magos no son tan estúpidos… -hablo Artemis, descendiendo a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

-La especiera adquirida tras una guerra querido mío… -contesto ella saltando con un ágil salto del lomo de su compañero. –Artemis destruyes todo nuestros enemigos, no dejes ninguno con vida… y ten cuidado, percibo presencias peligrosas… un olor extraño se extiende por doquier… y estoy completamente segura que no son parte de este ataque… vigila tus espaldas… recuerda que si desapareces la mitad de mis fuerzas lo harán contigo… - Artemis asintió antes las palabras de Hermione, cerro sus ojos y corrió hacia un grupo de aquellas retorcidas criaturas de piel tostada y arrugada, de grandes cuerpos y músculos de de gelatina. Las criaturas destruían todo a sus pasos con sus inusuales armas que eran hechas de marfil blanco ennegrecido por la suciedad de la sangre y la tierra.

Hermione dejo en el suelo negro y cubierto de cenizas a la pequeña Niebla.

-Sabes que no puedes ir conmigo… no serias de gran ayuda. Ya tengo una distracción y es Harry, no quiero tener dos contigo. Así que Niebla hagámonos un favor ambas, y entra bajo la oscuridad de mis sombra yo te sacare de allí cuando ya no me seas un estorbo. –ordeno Hermione sin ver a su cachorra. Ignorando aquellos ojos de la pequeña loba que le observaba con dolor ante las duras y despreciativas palabras de su ama.

La pequeña inclino su cabeza, y camino hacia la sombra que proyectaba el cuerpo de Hermione gracias a las llamas. La sombra de Hermione la recibió con un abrazo pues esta tomo vida envolviendo a la pequeña loba y sumergiéndola en la nada, donde estaría protegida.

Hermione suspiro cuando de sentir la presencia de Niebla, le dolía ser tan dura con la cachorrita, pero no podía dejar que desarrollara sentimientos que ella desde luego no estaba segura de corresponder. Sabía que estarían juntas unos cuantos siglos, sin embargo los sentimientos en ocasiones lograban alejar a las criaturas del camino correcto. Y ella no pretendía hacer más desviaciones en su camino.

El peculiar olor de una sangre conocida llego a sus respingona nariz, maldijo por lo bajo y corrió a tal rapidez que ningún mago o bruja pudo notarlo. A su paso los cuerpos de aquellas despreciables criaturas cayeron dejando algunos magos aturdidos por aquel acontecimiento tan extraño a su parecer. Ya solo quedaban pocos, no habían sido más de doscientos alimañas que habían invadido el pueblito cuando el crepúsculo dio inicio. Y solo quedaban unos pocos dispersos.

Hermione se detiene unos metros frente a las tres escobas, escucha cientos de corazones latiendo dentro de dicho lugar. Frente a ella unas tres docenas de criaturas muertas desmembradas con ferocidad descansan sobre la negra tierra cubierta por la sangre putrefacta de aquellas grotescas criaturas. Sin embargo, lo que llama su atención y lo que la atrajo con rapidez fue un peculiar perfume. Con su capa cubriendo su rostro comenzó a emanar su magia oscura ligada a su aura vampiresa, la furia crecía dentro de ella como un fuego maldito incontrolable que deseaba quemar y destruir todo a su paso. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre miraron al joven que yacía respirando con algo de dificulta, unos de sus costado sangraba. Sus manos cubiertas de sangre negra se volvieron puños al sentir la corriente del miedo cruzar por su columna.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta… fue parecido al rugido de una leona, el cual atrajo la atención de las pocas criaturas que quedaban en pie y de los mogos que luchaban en aquella batalla.

Ellos tambien rugieron con ferocidad, abriendo sus bocas hasta hacerla desmesuradamente grandes, sus alientos putrefactos llegaron hasta ella, y su rugido fue tan potente que crearon una onda sonora que se extendió hasta los muros Hogwarts.

Las manos de Hermione se abrieron lentamente mostrando las afiladas garras que habían tomado la existencia de varias de aquellas criaturas en su travesía hasta las tres escobas. Pudo sentir las presencias de sus hermanos cercana a la de ella. Sin duda estaban limpiando los alrededores. Tambien no tardo en notar aquellas presencias poderosas que comenzaban aumentar rápidamente.

Luna tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba, estaba algo aturdida, su loba se había vuelto sus ojos y sus oídos en aquel momento. A unos cuantos pasos de ella estaba Blaise atendiendo a Pansy con una herida en su brazo algo grave, la muchacha esta cada vez mas pálida, respiraba con dificulta. Theo, Draco e increíblemente Ron estaban al frente manteniendo un escudo, mientras que Neville atendía a los heridos detrás de ellos. Ginny revisaba a Harry con manos temblorosas, ya que a causa de ella él se encontraba herido. No sabían cuánto tiempo más aguantarían, barios magos se encontraban seriamente lastimados, para suerte de ellos aun no había vidas que lamentar. Habían llegado algunos aurores y alguno que otro mago veterano habitantes de pueblo.

Los magos sintieron la presencia de Hermione acercase, sus collares ardieron sobre sus cuerpos. Y lo que confirmo su llegada fue el potente rugido que les izo temblar de miedo, un rugido tan aterrador que no pudieron evitar gemir ante la ferocidad e ira que se podía percibir.

Y entonces la vieron frente a la barrera cuando esta cedía, justo frente a Draco que la miraba con los ojos desmesurados ante la sorpresa de tenerla frente a él, cubierta con una capa negra, que solo dejaba ver sus largos colmillos. El siguiente movimiento que realizo Hermione solo fue notado por Draco cuando vio su espalda frente a él.

Hermione suspiro cuando tubo la ultima cabeza de aquellas bestias entre sus garras. Sonrió con una sonrisa rota, de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas de sangre luchaban por salir. Miro frente a ella, los cadáveres, y recordó todo lo vivido en la guerra contra Voldemort. Sus emociones chocaban nuevamente, luchaban por salir a flote, una vez más las dos Hermione se enfrentaban, luchando por dominar aquel cuerpo inmortal. Dejo caer la cabeza sobre un charco de sangre negra, elevo sus manos y las miro temblar. Sus garras volvían hacer simples uñas. Sus dedos aun seguían cubiertos por la oscura sangre. Un trueno resonó a los lejos y nubes grises acompañadas de un frio viento comenzaron a envolver al pueblo. Hermione se giro para ver de frente a Draco.

Sus ojos solo encontraron por un unos segundos, los ojos de Hermione se giraron hacia aquel dueño de su corazón y cordura. Sus pasos para ella fueron tan lentos hasta ser desesperantes. Sintió una varita en su cuello. Apuntar con fuerza sobre la zona frágil del su cuello, supo quien era sin girarse, el olor le delataba, su presencia mágica.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto con lentitud Ron quien no había perdido detalle de lo que había hecho la desconocida. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta pues su mirada se oscureció al igual que la de su loba, Hermione continuo avanzando hacia Harry. Theo bajo su varita dejando escapar un sonido. Junto a él Draco mantenía una ceja arqueada, sabía que Hermione le había ordenado a Theo que hechizara a Weasley y a su lobo.

Luna se puso de pie, con algo de dificulta y camino hacia Harry llegando unos segundos antes que Hermione a su lado. Ginny lloraba histérica aplicando hechizos curativos. La palidez de Harry cada vez era peor. Su respiración era casi imperceptible, y los latidos de su corazón mas inaudibles para los humanos y para Harry y ella eran ensordecedores.

Hermione izo a un lado a Ginny aun impactada por el estado de Harry.

-Solo les he dado una simple orden…- susurro entre sus dientes, sin embargo todos pudieron oír su susurro. Ginny a su lado retrocedió asustada al notal a la extraña de largos colmillos junto a ella. Ginny y Neville cayeron inconscientes segundos después.

Hermione se inclino hacia el rostro de Harry y susurro palabras en un idioma que los magos no entendieron, que no pudieron asocial con alguna lengua conocida.

Hermione limpio su muñeca con su capa, alejando toda suciedad de ella, la llevo a su boca y mordió, penetro su piel con facilidad, y dejo que su boca se llenara de una sangre roja que ninguno de los presentes había visto antes, y que las marcas de heridas que se podían aun notal en su piel habían dejado huellas de la sangre oscura que fluía por su cuerpo. Hermione alejo su muñeca de sus colmillos y alzo el cuerpo de Harry sobre su regazo y llevo su boca a la del mago depositando el tan apreciado líquido en la boca del moribundo. Cerró sus ojos con pesar. Sabía que se arrepentiría de aquello mas tarde. Pero no podía permitir que su Harry desapareciera. No por un error suyo, no por su culpa. Una vez toda su sangre entro en organismo de Harry se alejo un poco de él, limpio con su mano la ligera capa de sudor que yacía sobre la frente del Harry. Y deposito un beso con gentileza en su frente.

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Luna notablemente preocupa.

Hermione se giro y con una mirada gélida, respondió;

-Ahora lo estará… pero no gracias a ustedes…. Son realmente unos inútiles… -escupió.

-Eres algo injusta no crees. Todos estábamos luchando por resguardar nuestras vidas y la de todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor, incluso Harry lo hacía… el está herido porque trataba de proteger a Ginny. –recrimino Luna sin levantar la voz, solo expreso lo que sentía con la mayor sinceridad.

Hermione levanto su cabeza lentamente, con deseo ferviente de dañar a la Luna. Luna retrocedió aterroriza al ver aquellos ojos borgoñas, los cuales se desviaron hacia Ginny que fue elevada unos centímetros del suelo…

-Si la dañas, destruirás los esfuerzos de Potter por resguardar su vida, su sacrificio no habrá tendió un valor… - comento Theo ofreciéndole su mano a Luna.

Hermione aparto la mirada de Ginny la cual cayó sobre la tierra como un saco de papas. Hermione suspiro y miro una vez más el rostro de Harry que comenzaba a retomar su color. Sus heridas sanaban a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Han corrido estaba vez con suerte todo ustedes, les sugiero que para la próxima recuerden cual es mi deseo… si el muere todos parecerán bajo las torturas que ningún mago o muggle haya imaginado… y créame el limite no será la locura de cada uno de ustedes o la muerte… porque aun en ella sentirán un dolor nunca imaginable… porque nos les permitiré morir… o sentir paz hasta que mi dolor haiga desaparecido… - los magos se estremecieron ante la ameniza hecha retrocediendo por inercia.

Blaise palideció cuando algo brillante paso frente a sus ojos, algo que no pudo distinguir que era, pero que había notado con sus sentidos ahora superdesarrollados. Siguió la dirección de aquel brillo y sus ojos mostraron aun mayor sorpresa cuando noto el blanco de aquel brillo.

Hermione extraía lentamente una daga de su garganta al mismo tiempo que dejaba el cuerpo de Harry sobre la tierra.

Se puso de pie y se tambaleo un poco. Miro la daga y la dejo caer, ya que esta le quemaba como hierro ardiente en la mano. Por suerte la había logrado atrapar antes de que atravesara su garganta completamente.

Hermione llamo en silencio a Niebla, y esta emergió de su sombra.

-Theo, Luna… Draco, Blaise, Pansy… lleven a los heridos e inconscientes dentro de las tres escobas, hechicen a todos y déjenles inconscientes, Theo sabes cual hechizo utilizar… aléjenlos de las ventanas. Yo usare el mismo hechizo en las afueras del pueblo. No salgan de bar hasta que yo se los ordene… lleven a Niebla con ustedes… - ordenó cuando frente a ella un criatura cubierta con una capa roja se acercaba con una lanza en su mano izquierda y una espada en la mano derecha.

La criatura corrió a una velocidad inimaginable para un humano, Hermione corrió hacia él, para hacerle frente dándole tiempo de que todos los magos se resguardaran el local.

Draco se quedo observando, sin moverse de su lugar, sin tratar de ayudar a alguien, el solo observaba. Su mirada bajo hasta su abdomen donde una ligera herida sangraba. Su vista volvió a buscar a Hermione y la miro frente a él, a unos escasos cuatro metros sosteniendo entre sus manos una lanza que se enfrentaba con ferocidad al filo de una espada negra como la noche, la lluvia comenzó a caer, fundiéndose con aquella negra sangre que cubría la tierra mágica.

Los ojos carmesí de Hermione buscaron la mirada del hombre, descubriendo una vez aquella mirada de emoción, como la de un niño que por fin comerá su dulce favorito. Se fijo en su sonrisa, dientes perfectos blancos y afilados. Sostenía con fuerza la lanza entre sus manos, lanza que ella manejaba con gran habilidad. Como si esta fuese parte de su brazo. Mas fuerza fue aplicada en el choque de aquellas armas, Hermione podía escuchar el corazón del cazador palpitar con excitación, podía oler la adrenalina que le envolvía y ver en sus ojos aquel destello de victoria que le hacía lucir arrogante. Sus cuerpos estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, una distancia muy peligrosa para ambas partes. Hermione sentía las llamas ardientes que despedían el cuerpo del cazador, eran como olas de vapor que quemaban su cuerpo. Y ella estaba segura que su frialdad le afectaba de la misma manera en la que ella era afectada. Aplicaron más presión en sus armas. Y la hizo retroceder, su fuerza era inmensurable, le miro con algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, y le sonrió, no por nada era un cazador, quizás si ella no estuviera herida otra hubiera sido la pelea.

Su mano izquierda bajo con lentitud a su abdomen donde una profunda herida sanaba lentamente, más lento de que le hubiera gustado. Últimamente había estado hiriéndose constantemente, y eso no facilitaba su recuperación total de todas sus fuerzas por lo cual sus heridas sanaban más lento, a demás estaba la que poseía en su garganta, una que no sanaría con rapidez.

El cazador se despojo de su capa dejando que ella le admirara en toda su gloria. El un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños algo rizados que caía con gracia sombre ambos lados de su rostro, su nariz era fina y recta y sus labios algo carnosos, él le recordaba algo o alguien, no recordaba con exactitud y eso era algo que debía prestarle atención, porque un vampiro nunca olvidad, su memoria guarda cada una de las noches y días de sus existencia.

Miro el sutil movimiento de su espada bajo el velo enfurecido de la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Y noto aquella cinta que le pertenecía y que había perdido en su último encuentro con el cazador.

-Al parecer me ha estado siguiendo. –hablo con clara voz Hermione desviando la vista con cuidado buscando el acompañante del cazador, le preocupaba no saber donde se encontraba escondido, y Artemis estaba alejado de ella destruyendo las ultimas alimañas que habían en el pueblo.

-No he de negar que deseaba volver a verla. – aseguro con petulancia mostrándole aquello que ella había notado segundo antes, una cinta que ondeaba junto a la ferocidad del viento que les envolvía.

-Deseo conocer el nombre de mi cazador acosador. – Hermione le miro con ojos críticos, observando su porte seguro, la forma en que tomaba su espada, y absorbiendo su perfumee que le era algo familiar, su mente aun buscaba aquello que le diera un indicio de quien era aquel personaje que irrumpía en su existencia por segunda vez blandiendo su espada.

-Oh… modales… los vampiros son tan apegados a las… formalidades, mi nombre es Hermes y deseo preguntarle algo criatura maligna… –susurro sometiéndola al mismo escudriño que le hacia ella.

Hermione susurro su nombre para sí misma, un nombre del mismo origen que el de ella, un nombre que pertenecía alguna lejana dinastía, en un lugar lejano sepultado por las arenas del tiempo. Y entonces aquella vieja nana que tarareaba desde que tenía memoria acudió a su mente.

-… ¿cuál es su nombre y el de su clan? – ordeno saber sin dejar de mirarla alerta a cualquier movimiento malintencionado de Hermione.

Hermione suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Tratando de aclarar su mente, los truenos comenzaron a resonar con fuerza, el iris de su ojo se izo tan fino como el de un felino y sus ojos se tornó de carmín oscuro brillante. Llevo su mano a su pecho y extrajo el relicario que colgaba de él dejando a la vista del cazador, que le miro con atención reconociendo el relicario.

-Mi nombre es Hermione…- alcanzo a decir ya que el cazador se lanzo sobre ella a una velocidad vertiginosa haciendo caer varios metros de un forma brusca, levantando charco de lodo que cubrió todo su cuerpo, su capa descubrió su rostro lleno de lodo que comenzó a marcharle cuando la lluvia golpeaba su rostro.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, y miro el cazador que le deba la espalda, por alguna extraña razón se contuvo de atacarle, ella no era una cobarde y siempre atacaba de frente, sin embargo en situaciones como esa, debía actual como tal, ya que sus energías le abandonaban y esas malditas heridas no sanaban. Y en ese momento sintió varias presencia acercarse a ella con rapidez. Paso su mano izquierda por sus ojos tratando de eliminar un poco del barro y el agua que empañencian su mirada. Apretó con fuerza la lanza, llamo con su mente Artemis. Le necesitaba cerca. Al igual que todo sus protegidos magos. Ella no podía hacerles frente a todos esos cazadores. Aunque le doliera admitirlo no era lo suficientemente fuerte en ese momento.

Sus mano izquierda se apodero de lanza y su derecha de la varita que había guardado en el bolsillo de su falda esperando no utilizarla y ponerse en evidencia, pero dada las circunstancias no podía hacer nada salvo esperar a sus hermanos y Artemis. Sus pies se separaron un poco y se irguió con orgullo. No mostraría temor puesto que ella vivía bajo la protección de la muerte, no moriría con facilidad, no desaparecería aun cuando había tantas personas a las que deseaba proteger. No ahora cuando una ola oscura se levantaba sobré sus cabezas y amenazaba con hundirlos en el terror y la desesperación de algo nunca vivido. El ataque de esas criaturas afirmaban sus sospecha y aun lo más inquietantes era la presencia de esos cazadores que parecían haber olvidado el pacto…

Hermes miro con ira contenido a su hermano que se acercaba lentamente abandonando su lugar en la fila.

¿Te has divertido Hermes? –pregunto tranquilamente con su voz gélida mirando con aburrimiento. Sin embargo sus ojos se detuvieron en aquel rostro porcelana, tan pálido como la luna pura, su rostro comenzaba a estas limpio, sin embargo sus ojos abandonaron aquel rostro para enfocarse en objeto qué se encontraba sobre su cuello, aquel relicario que le izo fruncir el seño, comprobando la veracidad de las palabras de su hermano. Utilizando la velocidad de la luz apareció frente de Hermione chocando su espada contra la lanza que ella sostenía en su mano izquierda a tal fuerza que genero un choque eléctrico causado por las energías colisionando. Hermione una vez más se vio arrojada unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, sin embargo logro caer de pie con la gracia de una bailarina, sin perder de vista a su atacante que sonrió con arrogancia, aun mirándola sin emoción alguna en esos ojos oscuros.

Camino con tranquilidad y descubrió su rostro sin importar que la lluvia mojara su larga y liza melena oscura. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella en sus ojos y en su boca donde unos colmillos se mostraban con amenaza. Sus ojos bajaron nuevamente hasta detenerse en su cuello donde una herida palpitaba sin lograr sanar. Sus ojos continuaron bajando hasta llegar a una herida que le cruzaba completamente el abdomen aun abierta. Sonrió ante notal todas aquellas debilidades en aquella vil criatura a la cual tendría el placer de enviar al lugar donde nunca debió salir, de las garras del infierno.

-Ya veo… eres débil…- susurro acercándose lentamente sin mostrar temor alguno. –aunque he de admitir que tienes mucha resistencia… con esas heridas deberías haber perdido el control… deberías estar ansiando alimentarte… y este lugar apesta a sangre… tu alimento no es cierto vampiresa…

-Oh vaya, me sorprende que un cazador me haiga reconocido… son tan débiles que un destello de mi poder le sorprende…. Patético. –respondió Hermione tambien bajando su arma aunque no con ello quería decir que estaba bajando su guardia. Solo escucharía con atención lo que le diría aquel nuevo personaje que irrumpía en su ya agitada existencia.

-Tanta arrogancia… no es saludable y más aun en su condición. Por lo que veo su nivel es algo deplorable comparado con el de sus hermanos… emm… curioso ya que su características faciales revelan una edad que desde luego no respalda su poder en este momento… curioso… muy curioso…

Hermione frunció el seño, mostrando un poco de su molestia, enojada por aquella observación que claramente le dejaba en ridículo menospreciando su potencial.

-… Ahora lo recuerdo… la princesa que jugaba a ser humana. Esa es usted no es cierto. –aseguro con burla el cazador sin dejar de notal aquellos rasgos faciales que le perturbaban y le desagradaban a tal manera que su estomago se revolvía. –una rareza entre las rarezas de su maligno pueblo. Una aberración… un humano vampiro con la habilidad de transformarse en humano durante décadas, una vampiresa que juega con la vida de aquellos seres más débiles con el propósito de divertirse… que repugnante…

-Palabras halagadoras señor cazador… un destello mas de mi poder… y aun se atreve afirmar que soy débil. Usted cuya presencia apesta a oscuridad… dígame que es eso que atormenta su alma, porque sabe algo puedo olerlo, apesta a tristeza, dolor, miedo, ira, rencor y un profundo odio… dígame acaso mi padre se divirtió con alguien amado… o si, eso es… la causa de su odio… -rio Hermione al ver como cambiaba las expresión fría y calculadora del cazador por un seño fruncido y labios apretados ocultando sus dientes rechinantes… -Es usted una criatura patética… aquel que se deje consumir por la oscuridad donde yo reino su alma se vuelve mi esclava… y por lo que veo mis oscuridad incluso cubre el brillo que una vez tuvo en su corazón… que lamentable… su corazón es negro y esta arrugado como una pasa. No hay dicha en el. Y alguien como usted que ha perdido la capacidad de la compasión por los más débiles se hace llamar su protector… ¡¿qué irónico no cree…?! Porque si mal no recuerdo permaneció oculto esperando a que apareciera sin mover sus agiles manos sobre su arma para proteger a los magos y brujas que estaban muriendo frente a sus ojos… que triste hombre resulto ser… siento pena por usted señor cazador… -concluyo con burla sintiendo como Artemis caminaba con pasos lentos detrás de ella acercándose en su magnificencia.

El cazador levanto su espada empuñándola con fuerza dejando que su poder mágico recorriera la hoja sagrada dándole un nuevo filo. Sin embargo cuatro nuevas presencias aparecieron detrás de ella deteniendo cualquier intensión en el cazador.

Continuara…

**Holaaa! Después de tanto tiempo estoy nuevamente aquí, lamento mucho la tardanza… pero he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios y trabajo. Mi tiempo es escaso. Les agradezco a las siguientes personas por su constante apoyo en esta historia… espero que el cap, recompense la larga espera… **

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**LUNATICO0030**

**CAROONE**

**DANILI**

**NIKYTA**

**MAGGIE NIGHT**** 3**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO…!**

**BESOS.. **


	15. Chapter 15 Invasores

**LUNA ROJA**

…

**Capítulo 14**

**..**

**Invasores **

**.**

La lluvia se había convertido en una suave llovizna, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, y a los lejos se podía escuchar la lluvia caer con más fuerza y los trueno resonar con potencia. El viento helado sacudió su cabello y el árbol que la protegía de la lluvia sacudió sus ramas sobre ella, empapándola aun más. Sonrió con amargura y recogió sus piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos, oculto su rostro en ellas y no deseo llorar. Sentía una extraña tristeza y por fin aquellas letras perdidas, aquella dulce melodía enterrada cobro vida. El viento y el clima le daban la melodía. Y sus labios sellados se abrieron mostrando sus colmillos dejando fluir aquellas palabras que se formaban lentamente.

"_Tú eres mi fe…_

_la fuerza que necesito para avanzar…_

_por favor sigue mi camino…._

_Ya que me han dicho que tus ojos se llenan de lagrimas…_

_y el susurro ardiente de tu ser, a la vez…_

_se llena de luz en a cada amanecer…_

_por favor…_

_tu eres mi fe…"_

Repitió la estrofa una y otra vez y nada más de aquella nana llego a su memoria, suspiro y abrió sus ojos carmín y le miro allí frente a ella a unos pasos de distancia observándole con el seño fruncido.

Hermione le observo y cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo se estremeció, lo sintió ir hacia ella, pero creyó ingenuamente que se alejaría al sentir el peligro que representaba ella en ese momento. Su sed era apenas contenible. No se explicaba como podía ser capaz de llegar hasta ese límite sin perder la cordura… se arriesgaba demasiado… ella no sería fácil de contener por su hermanos si perdía la cordura, y el desastre que ocasionaría el dolor que producirían sus acciones. Apretó sus puños y sus colmillos rechinaron.

-Al parecer tus instintos de supervivencia no cumplen con su cometido…- recrimino contenido la respiración, negándose a aspirar el dulce aroma de la tibia sangre mágica que recorría aquel cuerpo mortal. - es mejor que te retires. No estoy de humor para discusiones sin sentidos. –le ordeno sin mirarle. Solo quería que se marchara, deseaba estar sola.

-No estoy en este lugar por placer… me han enviado.

Hermione levanto su rostro y miro al mago frente a ella que arrastraba sus palabras seseantes que solo ella podía oír. Frunció el seño al notar un jarrón de oro entre las manos del Slytherin.

-¿Porque te enviaron a ti…? –pregunto alejando un poco de su cabello de su rostro. - Ellos saben que prefiero a Nott, a él no le importaría que le mordiera… -suspiro mirando nuevamente el cielo estrellado. –deberías estar refugiándote bajo los muros del castillo y no vagando dentro del bosque con mi alimento, y más aun cuando tu puedes ser ese alimento.

-No seas ridículo Granger… no le temo a un montón de alimaña y unos miles de arboles retorcidos, y mucho menos te temo a ti, sé que no podrás matarme, soy el ultimo Malfoy, debes protegerme hasta que nazca mi heredero y siento decepcionarte pero yo aun no tengo a ninguno. –escupió acercándose más a ella sin mostrar ese temor que lucha por hacer estremecer su cuerpo…

-Tu valentía es estupidez, a demás no es preciso que mientas Draco Malfoy, puedo oler tu miedo, puedo escuchar el ritmo acelerado de tu corazón. No puedes engañar a mis sentidos, así que no necesitas fingir, siempre he sabido cuando me mientes. Sentir miedo es una emoción humana que deseo conservar… -susurro para sí misma sus últimas palabras.

-Sigues siendo igual de habladora Granger.

Hermione sonrió ante la queja de Draco y el fastidio que mostraba su rostro, cerro sus ojos, su garganta ardía, tenia sed, sin embargo no quería beber aun, sus heridas se mantenían abiertas, punzaban de dolor, aun así, solo eran eso, punzadas fácilmente tolerables para ella. Faltaban unas cuantas horas para el amanecer, así que aún le quedaba tiempo para satisfacer su voraz apetito.

Draco miro a Hermione, la vio cerrar una vez más sus ojos, su rostro estaba tan pálido, era una blancura enfermiza, su piel parecía al papel de cebolla, podría distinguir desde la distancia gracias a la luz fantasmagórica de los truenos las raíces que se formaban en sus mejillas y cuello, esas venas casi cecas se marcaban a tal claridad que estaba seguro que podría dibujarlas a la perfección sobre aquella pálida piel. Su cabello aun caía despreocupadamente sobre parte de su rostro, su capa y vestido estaban empapados de agua y lodo. Frunció el ceño ante lo despreocupaba que lucía ante sus condiciones. Con un movimiento argüir se quito la capa sin dejar caer la jarra con aquel elixir. Se acerco un pal de pasos hasta ella y la cubrió con su capa ceca por el hechizo que mantenía sobre ella.

Hermione abrió sus ojos una vez más, enfocándolos en los ojos de Draco que estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Draco sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda, una de las mano de Hermione se encontraba sobre su mejilla. El asco y la repugnancia se apodero del rostro de Draco y Hermione dejo deslizar su mano lentamente hasta dejar en libertad aquella calidad mejillas, aunque para muchos ellas fueran tan frías como la de ella misma.

Los ojos carmín de Hermione se desviaron.

-No es necesario, no siento frio… no soy humana… no enfermare. -Susurro sintiendo como Draco se alejaba rápidamente de ella, escucho su corazón acelerado y olio su miedo una vez más. Sonrió con tristeza, solo Harry podría aceptar su verdadera naturaleza, el no se alejaba de ella cuando le tocaba o acariciaba, el siempre quería mas de ella, ansiaba cada una de sus caricias, anhelaba refugiarse en su cuerpo, en su amor con tanto fervor que en ocasiones le era hasta doloroso alejarse de él sabiendo el sufrimiento que le causaba. Por eso le mantenía en la ignorancia, aferrándose a él, como un naufrago a una tabla en medio del turbulento océano que le amenazaba con tragárselo entre sus aguas mortíferas profundas e oscuras.

-No te confundas Granger. Lo he hecho porque no eras digan de estar en mi presencia. –escupió tratando de herirla.

Hermione rio con una sonrisa hueca y extendió su mano pálida lentamente para que Draco no se sorprendiera una vez mas de su velocidad.

Draco entendió sin palabras lo que Hermione pedía, y le entrego el jarrón. Hermione lo tomo y rio una vez más con amargura.

-El precio de una eternidad, el precio de mi existencia es la vida de otro ser. No necesitar recordarme lo repugnante que soy Malfoy porque no hay nadie que conozca ese sentimiento mejor que yo… me existencia no es nada corta. Los siglos son muy largos y más aun cuando no envejeces y no esperas la muerte… ella se burla de mí, se ríe al ver mi impotencia al no poder llegar hasta sus brazos, porque ella no puede tomar aquello que se le ha ganado. Soy alguien que no puede desaparecer hasta que él lo desee.

Hermione quito el cocho que cubría la boquilla de la jarra y olio con deleite aquel liquido, le disgusto como si tratar del mejor vino, tomo sorbo cortos torturándose lentamente, gimió ante aquel sabor. Y escucho palabras traídas por el viento, palabras que solo ella podía oír, palabras que resonaban en su cabeza. Sus heridas sanaron con la misma velocidad con la que bebió el elixir.

-Me pregunto. –susurro Hermione dejando la jarra de un lado, recuperando un poco de color en su piel, pero permaneciendo con la palidez enfermiza. – ¿Cómo has obtenido esta sangre Malfoy? –pregunto poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-Un cuervo me la ha dado, ¡el maldito cuervo habla! -Se quejo recordando el susto que le había pegado el pajarraco.

-Ya veo, has conocido a Elio, el cuervo acompañante de mi hermano Estefan, es raro oírlo hablar, incluso de los siglos que le conozco puedo asegurarte que podría contar con los dedos de mis manos las veces que le oído hablar. -Hermione le lanzo con cuido la copa a Draco y este la atrapo en aire, se quito la capa de Slytherin la cual le lanzo de igual forma.

Draco frunció el seño dispuesto a insultarla pero no contó con ver como la capa de Granger y su vestido se desprendía de su piel. Consumiéndose con un extraño fuego azul.

-Estas prendas no podre volver a usarlas, apestan a mi sangre corrompida y a la de esos malditos seres. El olor de esta sangre atrae al mal, es mejor por ello destruirla. –explico tranquilamente Hermione a la pregunta muda de Draco, quien no tardo en mostrar que Hermione no poseía herida alguna en su piel.

La desnudes de Hermione fue inevitable, su cuerpo se mostro cada una de sus curvas perfectas, Draco desvió la mirada negándose a ver aquel cuerpo que encendía una llama dentro de él, podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente nuevamente, con un extraño sentimiento que le quemaba las extraña y alentaba su respiración, maldijo cuándo sintió el calor de su mejillas, sabía que se había sonrojado. Sintió como tiraban suavemente de capa y la dejo ir sabiendo que era ella que una vez más la reclamaba.

-Volamos Malfoy. –susurro Hermione pasando junto a Draco. -Deseo ver a mi Harry. Necesito su calor… –susurro las últimas palabras para ella. Sin embargo Draco logro escuchar aquel susurro y sintió como una frialdad apagaba aquel fuego y una extraña ira creció dentro de él.

Los pasos de Hermione eran lentos, podía escuchar como Draco caminaba detrás de ella a una prudente distancia, cubrió su cabello mojado con la capa de él que cubría su desnudes.

La lluvia al parecer se resistía a irse. Ella no le que mojara todo a su alrededor, le gustaba el olor que de la tierra y los arboles cuando ella les mojaba. Era un perfume que le traía nostalgia de una imagen borrosa. De un bosque y risas traviesas… su memoria de la infancia estaba tan oculta bajo la sangre oscura que recorría su cuerpo que le era imposible romper el hechizo y liberarles por completo.

Sus pies sentían la suave y rustica texturas de las hojas bajo sus pies. Podía escuchar el corazón de Draco, sentir su poderosa magia, podía incluso escuchar cada aspiración y exhalación la fuerza de sus pasos hacían crujir las ramas y hojas a su paso. El viento soplo con fuerza y su capa oleo detrás de ella, y los ojos de Draco por unos segundos perdieron todo brillo en ellos hasta que el viento ceso al igual que los pasos de Hermione.

-No dejes que mi ser seduzca tu alma… -susurro retomando una vez más el camino. Durante el largo camino hacia el castillo Draco pudo notal algo… un sentimiento que no le pertenecía… el fuerte sentimiento que ocultaba el aura de Hermione bajo lo más profundo de su ser, aquella melodía que susurraba y le indico el camino a seguir para llegar hasta ella, contaban una antigua historia… una historia que despertaba curiosidad en el. pero por los momento seria más adecuado que se alejara un poco de ella, por un momento sintió ser presa de un sentimiento embrujador, casi pudo sentir las sensaciones ocasionas por la poción amotermia.

Harry descansaba en la enfermería. Sus heridas leves heridas y pocos hematomas habían sido atendidos con urgencia. Había sido agobiante para el ser el centro de atención de todos los sanadores que acudieron a Hogwarts solamente para tratar al salvador del mundo mágico.

Bajo su cama dormía pasiblemente trueno moviendo sus orejas cada cierto tiempo preocupado por la seguridad de su amo. El viento movió las cortinas inmóviles de los ventanales cerrados. Y un peso extra se poso junto a Harry que suspiro al sentir aquel gélido cuerpo que comenzaba aceptar sin exaltarse cada vez que recibía una caricia de aquellas traviesas manos. Suspiro cuando unos dientes tiraron de su labio inferior. Y una musical risa resonó a su alrededor. Las cortinas que rodeaban su cama se cerraron y un hechizo silenciador oculto todo ruido que pudiera ser producido en aquella cama.

-Bienvenida… -susurro abriendo sus ojos pastos brillantes para admirar aquel rostro porcelana a unos centímetros de él, sus brazos tomaron vida rodeando la cintura estrecha de aquella bruja que le mantenía presa del encantamiento producido por aquel sentimiento que los sabios habían llamado amor.

Sonrió travieso al no sentir prenda alguna en aquella aterciopelada piel.

-He vuelto… -susurro antes de fundirse en la calidez ardiente de aquella boca que se volvía exigente.

….

Theo admiraba el paisaje marino desde su habitación, en su mano sostenía un libro y detrás de él una vela agonizante ofrecía sus últimos destellos. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido durante la tarde volaban en su mene repitiéndose una y otra vez. Su lobo Abismo reposaba frente la chimenea crispante. Suspiro y cerro su libro saco su reloj de bolsillo de oro y lo abrió con cuidado dejando flotar una dulce melodía de un piano lento y suave. Miro la hora notando que faltaba pocas horas para el amanecer. Cerró el reloj y le miro detalladamente por un minuto. Avanzo hacia su escritorio y dejo el libro y reloj sobre él. Y volvió a su cama dispuesto a descansar por unas horas. Se detuvo a unos pasos y rasco su cabeza. Con cuidado de no despertar a su huésped se dispuso a descansar.

El día siguiente fue una locura completamente… todo era un caos de reporteros del profeta y algunos aurores del ministerio que no paraban de interrogar a los estudiantes. La enfermería el punto de toda locura. Los sanadores se sentían en un circo. Todos querían saber el estado de Harry y sus allegados. Minerva no tardo en encontrar una orden del ministerio para impedirles la entrada a los periodistas y desalojar algunos padres histéricos que pretendían derribar la puerta de su oficina.

Nuevamente el mundo mágico se tambaleaba, el miedo era un perfume que apestaba en los sentidos de Hermione. Los gritos, el llanto la tristeza y desesperación era algo que se respiraba en el aire volviéndole pesado, una vez más aquello que se lograba con pasos de perezosos era retrocedido con paso gigantescos. El temor en los corazones se arraigaba, la sociedad volvía a despertar ese odio ardiente hacia sus semejantes. Y los principales afectados eran aquellos que habían servido al lord oscuro. Le culpaban por la aparición de esas criaturas. El ministerio aclamaba con gritos la calma a los magos y brujas. Pedían colaboración para mantener el orden. Sin embargo era difícil todo aquello con tantas personas aterradas que no olvidan el pasado y la guerra que tantos seres queridos les habían arrebatado. Por suerte para todos no había habido muertes que lamentar que se conociera aun. Sin embargo esto solo era momentáneo. Con tantas criaturas a las cuales le habían dado el nombre de Golem suertes en aquel pueblo era imposible que no haiga habido muertos. Las investigaciones y sus resultados era un completo misterio para muchos de los que se mantenían expectantes. Las familia de magos que habían estado del lado oscuro durante de la guerra tuvieron que aumentar sus hechizos protectores en sus residencias por miedo a la ola de mago que pretendía lincharlos.

Hermione temblaba consumida por la ira, todo el mundo de su Harry en el que ella se había esforzado por ser parte se sumía nuevamente en el caos. Sin embargo se mantenía aun en la habitación de Theo. Todos los Slytherin tenían prohibido abandonar su sala común hasta que todo se calmara en el castillo.

Luna observaba a Hermione atentamente. Su loba Aurora se mostraba inquieta ante cualquier sonido producido por Hermione. El cabello rizado de Hermione estaba esparcido por su cara y hombros ocultando su rostro. Su desnudez era cubierta por una camisa de Harry. Su loba Niebla no parecía estar pasando por un mejor momento que todos los lobos presente.

Draco, Pansy y Blaise se mantenían alejados, esperando alguna orden que ejecutar. Un fénix emergió de la chimenea de Theo. En su pico traía un paquete el cual dejo caer sobre la cama. Al igual que una carta. Hermione no espero palabra alguna de Filika después de todo la fénix era orgullosa y estaba ofendida por haber actuado la última vez que se habían visto como mensajera.

Theo tomo la carta y le ofreció a Hermione.

Hermione se llevo la manos a los oído y su cuerpo tembló… su aura le envolvió como una llama de fuego que amenazaba con consumir todo a su alrededor.

-¡Cálmate! – la voz potente de Artemis irrumpió en la habitación que cada vez se hacía más pequeña.

Hermione levanto su rostro dejando ver aquella palidez y sus ojos carmines llenos de una ira que estremeció los cuerpos de aquellos ojos enfurecidos y que no mostrarían compasión.

-¡¿Como han osado entrar a mi territorio?!- rugió poniéndose de pie sobre la cama a tal rapidez que solo pudieron los magos y brujas notar el movimiento de sus risos cayendo sobre su espalda y el movimiento de la sudadera de Harry.

-¡Cálmate! Vuestros hermanos le han invitado a pasar y comprobar que los habitantes de este castillo no son vuestros esclavos y alimento.

-Ellos no pueden hacer eso sin mi autorización... este es mi territorio, Estefan me lo ha otorgado… ellos no pueden ejercer su voluntad sobre la mía… -escupió con ira mostrando sus colmillos letales cubiertos de veneno.

Niebla gimió de miedo y Hermione poso sus ojos fríos en ella.

-No ha existencia más segura en esta habitación que la de Artemis y la tuya Niebla. – escupió con frialdad volviendo su atención Artemis.

-El príncipe Estefan les ha pedido que intervengan… ha sido la mejor opción ya que la princesa Pandora quería hacerse cargo personalmente de esta situación.

-Pero dejar entrar cazadores a en mi territorio es inconcebible… que pasa si le lastiman o tratan de alejarles de mi… tienen lobos malditasea… ellos solo quieren tomar mi existencia y arrebatarme lo que me pertenece… no puedo permitirle que terminen de derribar lo que queda de este castillo… Artemis… yo…

-¡Tienes miedo…!

-El miedo es algo que deseo conservar más que nada en este mundo Artemis… es un sentimiento que me hace valorar lo que poseo… -susurro bajando su cabeza temblando aun de ira, sus manos dejaban caer gotas de sangre a causa de la presión ocasionada por sus garras en las palmas.

-Mi pequeña dama… -susurro Theo acercándose poco a poco a pesar de la advertencia de Abismo que gruño sonoramente. Sin embargo Theo puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Hermione. –No temas… ya que tu temor es el nuestro al igual que tu fortaleza… protegeremos tus sueños y tu deseo… -concluyo en susurro cercano al oído.

Hermione levanto su rostro y miro a Theo. Levanto su mano y la poso sobre su mejilla y asintió con su cabeza.

-Luna, Pansy ustedes encárguense de alistar la pequeña dama… Blaise, Draco ustedes vendrán conmigo, debemos calmar la situación en la sala común… hay mucho ruido que perturba los pensamientos de la damita… -los cuatros jóvenes asintieron ante el nuevo líder. Theo tomo la mano de Hermione y poso un beso en ella antes de retirarse seguido por Blaise y su lobo y Draco quien se detuvo unos segundos para observar a Hermione y esa fragilidad casi insultante y que le obligaba a protegerla.

La puerta detrás de Draco se cerro y frente a el Theo, apuñaba sus manos.

-Ella es más frágil de lo que creía… Ahora comprendo la razón por la que es protegida por sus hermanos… hay un ser superior a ellos, su padre… ama a Hermione… su cuidamos de su existencia y aquello que ella ama… podremos sobrevivir…

-Es difícil… - susurro Blaise… -como proteger a una criatura que superior en todo el sentido de la palabra… como protegerla de aquello que la lastima… si es lastimada con solo lastimar algo que ella valore… y por lo visto ama este castillo y a Potter sobre todo nosotros… será una misión imposible evitar que esa fragilidad crezca… -opino siguiendo a Draco que miraba al frente sintiendo nuevamente esa ola de hielo cubrirle una vez más…

Draco recordó una vez más a Hermione parándose apareciendo frente a él, evitándole una muerte segura, recordó su rostro consumido por la ira cuando su apreciado Potter agonizaba… recordó su fragilidad y dolor bajo la lluvia y frustración dentro de la habitación de Theo. Hermione Granger lo estaba embrujando… solo esperaba encontrar a tiempo el contra hechizo contra aquel maléfico que amenazaba con apoderarse de él…

Los príncipes de Slytherins hicieron acto de presencia y todo llanto y grito quedo en el olvido. Theo descendió y haciendo gala de su don de las palabras procedió a calamar aquellas almas temerosas de su destino.

En la habitación Hermione se preparaba para hacerle frente a las no gratas visitas…

Luna y Pansy hicieron lo propio puesto que acudirían con ella a la reunión con los cazadores.

En la torre de Gryffindor había una completa revolución, Neville, junto a Ron y Ginny traba calamar la guerra que se generaba entre ellos, puesto que algunos como en el caso de Neville apoyaban paz y unión de las casas en esos momentos donde una nueva tormenta se avecinaba amenazando destruir todo a su paso sin dejar nada en pie en que refugiarse más tarde, más que el dolor que consumiría sus almas hasta llevarlos a la locura… Ginny y Ron no opinaban igual, ellos creían en su propia teoría de que las familias ex mortifagas estaban detrás del ataque en busca de la vida de Harry.

La discrepancia crecía con cada minuto… el caos era inevitable. Hogwarts se sacudía una vez más. Y poco veían un futuro donde reinaba la paz puesto que esta se volvía rápidamente en un mito. Una leyenda más que podían leer en los grandes volúmenes de filosofía de la gran biblioteca.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaaa! Bueno antes que nada pido sinceramente disculpa por la tardanza… he estado muy ocupada con mi universidad ya que tenía que presentar mi tesis…. Adelante felicítenme después de mucho estudio y horas de investigaciones pude presentar mi disertación oral de mi trabajo de grado en el cual me otorgaron 100% de la nota, logrando como tal graduarme de licenciada con dos menciones… honorifica y publicación… aunque descuide mis historia como ven lo hice por una buena razón… me estaba jugando mi futuro y mi carrera si no le dedicaba todo mi tiempo a mis estudio… estoy muy feliz… y espero que todos se alegren por mi… ahora bien quiero aprovechar el momento para agradecer todas esas hermosas personas que han sido paciente en esperar esta actualización… **

**DANILI**

**LUNATICO0030**

**CUTIE**

**CAROONE**

**NIKYTA**

**MAGGIE NIGHT**

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia…**

**Besos…**


	16. Chapter 15 BAILE DE SOMBRAS

**LUNA ROJA **

**Capitulo 15**

**BAILE DE SOMBRAS **

Los pasos formaban ecos en los lagos pasillos. El crepúsculo se alzaba con imponencia y las penumbras llegaban al castillo de Hogwarts y la inquietud aun reinaba en los corazones de los valientes, de los trabajadores y los estudiantes que habitaban en la tan prestigiosa institución de magia y hechicería. Las criaturas mágicas y seres no vivientes tambien podían respirar el perfume del miedo apestando por doquier. Anunciando que el terror solo era contenido por una frágil cortina de papel.

Susurros se escuchaban y los ojos rojos y mejillas sucias por el llanto pintaban angustia y una anhelante esperanza de aquella situación solo fuera producto de una pesadilla causada por las secuelas de los horrores vividos en la guerra pasada.

Las velas, antorchas y chimeneas se encendieron una a una. Alumbrado y calentando las penumbras.

Hermione escuchaba los susurros y sus acompañantes el silencio. Ella se movía como una sombra. Un fantasma tenía más vida que ella en ese momento. Su aura era incontenible en su cuerpo. Cada paso silencioso que daba era seguido por la sombra de una bestia. Sus damas acompañantes contenían el temblor de sus cuerpos, para ellas tomar oxígeno era un duro trabajo de realizar. Sus lobos caminaban a la pal de cada una de ellas en alerta permanente. Puesto que aquellas presencias perturbaban a su ama y estaban a solo pasos de ellos.

Harry abrió sus ojos. Y se sentó en la cómoda cama de enfermería. Trueno su lobo le había llamado con insistencia. Alertándolo de una presencia que representaba un peligro para él. Le miro esperando que le dijera aquello que le mantenía tan inquieto. Sin embargo la respuesta aquella pregunta que apenas formulaba su cabeza se presento ante sus ojos. Un hombre sentado de forma despreocupada cerca de la venta observaba como el sol desaprecia lentamente en el lago negro. Su presencia era imponente, sus rasgos eran maduros a pesar de la juventud que se podía observar en él su expresión era cansada y sus ojos mostraban una vejes que no encajaba con su apariencia.

Harry busco su varita por suerte Hermione le había dejado a unos centímetros de su mano bajo las sabanas que le cubrían. Ahora que pensaba en ella, debía hablar seriamente de esa mala costumbre que tenia de dejarle despertar solo y sintiendo un extraño vacio en su estomago cuando abría sus ojos y se encontraba con su ausencia. Con fuerza tomo la varita, no se confiaba de la aparente posición relajada que manifestaba el cuerpo de aquel extraño. La guerra había dejado muchas secuelas y daños en su personalidad, lo sabía y estaba consciente de ello al igual que Hermione pero tambien la misma le había dejado una profunda desconfianza por lo desconocido, no atacaba y maldecía sin conocer al enemigo pero si lo hacía a un simple movimiento por muy suave que este fuera que podría ir en su contra.

El extraño hombre llevo su mano a su cabello y lo retiro de su rostro. Suspiro algo cansado su otra mano sostenía una cita que jugaba con el viento. Harry no pudo distinguir el color pero si noto la delicadeza con la que era sostenida.

-Tú hueles a ella.

Hablo el misterioso hombre, sin girar su rostro.

-Su perfume te envuelve. Te ha marcado y aun así no te ha tomado completamente.

Harry miro sin comprender una sola palabra. Sin entender si aquel hombre se dirigía a él o si hablaba consigo mismo.

-Esa marca te protege aleja a todo y al mismo tiempo lo atrae. Odio que huelas a ella. Que de cierta forma pueda ser tuya. Que se entregue a tus brazos y se deje poseer por ti… Solo eres un mago con gran poder mágico sin embargo, esa magia no es suficiente para estar a su lado. Aun así, ella te ha elegido sabiendo que tu existencia es corta y te desvanecerás entre sus brazos. Solo tiene dos opciones… dejarte padecer o entregarte la eternidad. ¿Pero qué pasaría si yo intervengo…?

Los ojos de aquel extraño viajaron como dos focos de luz se dirigieron en dirección a Harry, era como ver los ojos de un lobo acorralando a su presa. Y a Harry no le gusto esa sensación. Sabía que aquel hombre era poderoso, su presencia desbordaba poder y fuerza. Sin embargo sus verdaderas emociones estaban ocultas, gualdadas en lo profundidad de aquellos ojos de bestia.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

Demando saber Harry, con voz fuerte a pesar de haber sido susurrante sin temor alguno por aquellos ojos. Sentía que el tambien poseía los ojos de una bestia. Sin embargo para lo que ocurrió segundos después lo dejo en shock por unos segundos.

Sobre su cuello una larga y afilada espalda amenazaba su vista.

-Si su espada derrama una gota de la sangre que recorre el cuerpo de Potter el tratado que mantiene con aquella que deseas se romperá y la guerra entre nuestros mundos será inevitable. Este no es su territorio. Deben cumplir con la diplomacia correspondiente, así que señor permítame escoltarlo hasta e gran comedor donde sus aliados le esperan.

Concluyo el mago quien evito una catástrofe mayor con su oportuna aparición. El cazador bajo su espada y se irguió y sus ojos se dirigieron a mago quien le había hablado.

-Ya un sirviente… -susurro al ver aquel muchacho y a sus acompañanta. –ya veo. –continuo dirigiéndose a los magos y caminando en su dirección envainando una vez más su espada sobre su espalda. –No solo hay uno. Era de esperarse… sin embargo el motivo de que ella se encuentre en este lugar no son ustedes… es aquel que está en mi espalda no es cierto?- pregunto manteniendo un sonrisa alejándose por el pasillo dejando a ahí con una cara de confusión.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron como la plata liquidad. Como la luna cuando se convertía en la reina de noche. Draco olio en aire la escancia de Hermione, su perfume envolvía a Potter como si este se hubiera bañado con él.

Theo miro a Potter. El había sido quien había hablo con aquel cazador. El había impedido que aquel impulsivo hombre por lo visto y escuchado obsesionado con el Hermione le atacara. Lo cual no era bueno, aquel descubrimiento era peligroso para inestable paz que había en ese momento. Y lo peor de caso había despertado la curiosidad de Potter.

-Potter… -saludo Theo antes de girarse eh irse de aquel lugar. Detrás de él siguió Blaise junto a su lobo Draco se mantuvo unos segundos más viendo a Harry con verdadero odio. Y odiando más Hermione por obligarle a cuidar a su peor enemigo de la infancia.

Theo sintió el aura perturbadora de Draco algo que despertó aun más su curiosidad. Las cosas se ponían interesantes.

El gran comedor estaba en silencio, Macgonadall estaba mortalmente pálida, los profesores aunque se mostraban tranquilos eran movidos por un intranquilo miedo la tención en el comedor era pesada, los estudiantes sentían como si estuvieran ahogándose bajo un cascada de la altura del salto ángel. La cena aun había sido servida, todos los estudiantes a excepción de aquellos que estaban en la enfermería sin poder moverse estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Los Gryffindor nórmamele las mas escandalosos se mantenían en un silencio enloquecedor al igual que los Slytherins que se mantenían tan quietos y silenciosos que parecían estatuas de cera con expresiones humanas.

El aura que emanaba el cuerpo de Hermione cuando entro en el gran salón aumento aquel peso, todos se giraron a verla, su expresión fría y llena de enfado. Su lento andar, su postura erguida y mirada al frente su loba detrás de ella mirando alerta todo a su alrededor. Su loba Niebla estaba más alta, ya tenían el tamaño de un lobo del mundo muggle. Era hermoso, su pelaje brillante y cubierto de aquella misma aura que emanaba Hermione, era un lobo mágico que absorbía la magia de su compañera.

Hermione camino hasta la mesa de los profesores y tomo su lugar en el. El ambiente se frio aun mas. Muchos de los Hufflepuff estaban temblando, los Gryffindor se mostraban inquietos, los Revenclaw estaban pálidos analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo y los Slytherin se mostraban completamente inexpresables.

Luna y Pansy tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas, Theo mantenía sus codos en la mensa apoyando un poco del peso de su cuerpo en ellos. Sus manos entrelazadas apoyaban su barbilla. Sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones hasta detenerse en los ojos de Hermione quien le miro intensamente, para muchos habría sido una mirada insoportable, ella entraba en su mente y miraba lo que había visto minutos atrás, aquella intromisión en los recuerdos de Theo no le causo dolor alguno, solo una pequeña molestia que no perturbaba su rostro. Hermione dejo fluir una frase en su cabeza y salió de su mente.

Macgonadall al ver a Hermione tomar asiento aclara su garganta con un gesto carrasposo y desagradable a los oídos sensibles de Sebastián, Samuel, Hermione y los lobos y acompañantes que lentamente sus sentidos superdesarrollados iban evolucionando, siempre haciéndose más sensibles, más nítidos. Hermione barrio su mirada por todo el lugar luego de que izo contacto que con Theo y su ira estuvo a punto de reflejarse en su rostro, su mirada se poso en Harry, busco algún daño en el sin encontrar nada. Harry le sonrió y ella sintió perder un peso, sus ojos abandonaron a Harry para posarse en otro estudiante que le miraba con insistencia, sintió su aura oscura desbordante dirigida hacia ella.

Y allí lo vio, mortalmente pálido con una mirada peligrosa, observándola con desdén con sus labios sellados. Su seño fruncido le indicaba que estaba molesto. Quiso sonreír para molestarle pero se abstuvo. Sus ojos volvieron a la puerta. Sintió la presencia de aquellos invasores detrás de ella, y sin poder contenerlo un pequeño gruñido escapo de sus labios, que solo pudo ser escuchado por sus hermanos y Niebla.

-Contrólate. –susurro Sebastián tomando un sorbo de su copa a unos metros de Hermione que le miro con odio.

Hemiono cerró sus ojos y los abrió con lentitud cuando la puerta del gran comedor se abría lentamente. Frente a ella estaban media docena de cazadores acompañados de sus gigantescas bestias. Sus ojos una vez más se encontraron con aquellos cazadores que parecían no tener ojos para nadie más en aquella habitación. Hermione podía escuchar sus corazones latir como un humano cuando tiene taticardia con rapidez y fuerza al mismo compas de su lobo acompañante.

Los cazadores vestían de negro, capa de piel cubrían sus cuerpos, se veían pesadas y acogedoras. Sin embargo sabia que la apariencia de aquellas pesadas capas no impedían ningún movimiento veloz y letal por alguno de ellos. Por alguna razón inexplicable Hermione cerró sus ojos sumergiéndose en mundo de sueño, y allí frente a ella una cerradura se abría, una puerta gigantesca de madera oscura de apariencia pesada se abrió con un chirrido de las grandes bisagras corroídas por el tiempo. Dio un paso y de adentro en aquel conocido y desconocido lugar. Y allí frente a ella escucho una risa cantarina, llena de alegría. Una voz familiar escucho, la luz de aquel lugar eran tan intensa que no lograba ver nada. Sin embargo podía dibujar el paisaje y la arquitectura de aquel lugar, podía incluso oler el perfume de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Lo único que le impedía confirmar si lo que se imaginaba de aquel lugar era verdadero era aquella intensa luz más brillante que el sol sin embargo una silueta se dibujo ante sus ojos. Un lobo. De ojos como el oro líquido le observaban. No había amenazada en ellos. Solo le miraba protegiendo aquella quien reía y llamaba alguien con insistencia.

Hermione sintió como alguien pasaba a su lado. Otra silueta pero esta era humana, casi de su estatura cubierta de piel de lobo. Una gran y pesada piel que brillaba con aquella intensa luz dejando detrás de ella un perfume que aceleraría su corazón si este latiera. Y sus ojos picaron queriendo derramar por algún motivo lágrimas. La luz comenzó a hacerse menos intensa y el lobo plateado frente a ella se izo a un lado para que mirara lo que ocurría lo único que pudo ver fue un jardín y cuatro siluetas en el.

La más pequeña de ellas danzaba girando alrededor de otra de largo cabello sentada sobre un prado de flores, otra de las siluetas se mantenía de pie detrás de que se mantenía sentada. La silueta de aquella mujer dibujaron un círculo sobre su abultado vientre. Un hombre cubierto de pieles le tendió su mano a la mujer quien la tomo ayudándola a ponerse de pie con la ayuda de la silueta pequeña por lo que pudo deducir Hermione un muchacho. El hombre abrazo de la mujer quien tomo la mano de muchacho y le tendió uno a de la niña. Hermione podía sentir algo ardiente recorrer sus mejillas. Quería ver más de aquella familia. Quería ver sus rostros y esa expresión de felicidad que estaba seguro que poseía. Sin embargo todo el paisaje se oscureció cuando ella dio un paso hacia ellos. La intensa luz que comenzaba desaparecer se transformo en oscuridad miro el cielo que se tenía de rojo y hermoso prado que moría con rapidez. Miro en dirección de la pequeña silueta cubierta por una capa de piel que corría hacia sus padres detenerse. Le observo cómo se giro y miro algo detrás de ella, una silueta un hombre de largos colmillos sonreír.

-No… -susurro Hermione al ver como aquella extraña ilusión desaparecía frente a sus ojos, mirando por última vez a la niña en medio de aquel prado marchito observando al vampiro detrás de ella. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de temor cuando noto la sonrisa de la niña cuando aquel ser perverso entro en escena.

Hermione estaba abrumada por aquel mar de sensaciones donde se había hundido. Sus ojos que por más de un par de minutos había estado carente de luz en ellos. Quieta como una estatua y más pálida de acostumbrado no había escuchado las palabras de la directora. Sus ojos habían estado conectado aquel extraño hombre que le seguía mirando. Sus manos temblorosas se las llevo a sus mejillas cuando aquel líquido carmesí le había traicionado y abandonaba sus ojos manchando sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Por qué…? -susurro con la voz ronca. – ¿qué me has hecho?

Pregunto angustiada poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que todos sus caballeros y damas.

El cazador pareció despertar de un sueño y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso y con fuerte ladrido hablo exaltando a todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo te a través ser despreciables a entrar en mi mente?

Sus palabras murieron a unos centímetros de Hermione con una daga a unos cuantos centímetros del corazón de la vampiresa.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Hermione retirando su mano para tocar la mejilla de aquel cazador lleno de odio y desprecio.

Theo, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Harry, Ron y Neville se pusieron de pie y sus lobos gruñeron al igual que Niebla que mostraba sus colmillos amenazantes. Gritando el nombre de su ama que parecía estar en un trance. Sebastián y Samuel tambien estaban de pie cada uno al lado del cazador.

Los alumnos no sabían que estaba ocurriendo ni como aquella escena frente a ellos se había desarrollado pues todo fue muy rápido para que sus ojos limitados pudieran ver lo que había ocurrido.

Las vidas de Sebastián y Samuel tambien estaban en peligro detrás de ellos espadas amenazaban con decapitarlos al mínimo movimiento. Ambos miraron a Hermione y extrañaron actual. Sus lagrimas una sangre pura que ella utilizaba en raras oportunidades ya que esa era lo único puro que poseía en su cuerpo que y que extrañamente funcionaba como una poción regenerativa sin efectuar algún cambio en aquel que bebía de ella. Una sangre que podía despertar de la agonía algún desgraciado que abandonaba la vida.

-¿Responde? –suplico Hermione

La daga de aquel cazador cayó hasta golpear la piedra pulida del piso del gran comedor, todos los ojos siguieron la caída de aquella daga que resonó con eco. Y segundos después todo el lugar se infecto de sangre. El cazador mordía el hombro de Hermione y esta le abrazaba permitiéndole herirla.

Puesto que ambos buscaban aquel secreto que escondía aquella sangre sellada dentro de Hermione, querían indagar en aquella ilusión he ir mas allá, querían saber cuál era la decisión de aquella pequeña.

-Hermano… -fue un susurro que llego a la mente de Hermione. Esa simple palabra formaba eco en su cabeza formando olas como cuanto una hoja cae sobre una tranquila laguna.

El dolor producido por la mordida del lobo y el dolor que le causaba a este mantener aquella sangre en su boca buscando aquella cerradura que encerraba aquella ilusión que vio en los ojos de aquella extraña vampiresa.

Harry grito lleno de ira. El caos envolvió el gran salón. El fino hilo de aquella paz se quebraba frente a sus ojos.

Los ojos de los lobos se transformaron en brillantes al igual que los de su acompañantes conectando por primara vez sus mentes con las de sus lobos, viendo lo que ellos veían, escuchando lo que ellos escuchaban y oliendo lo que ellos olían. Habían logrado una conexión.

Continuara…

**Holaa! Lamento la tardanza de verdad pero en estos momentos estoy atravesando por una situación muy difícil… espero que le haiga agradado el capitulo…**

**Les agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus comentarios y apoyo constante;**

**Caroone**

**Albii-chan**

**Maggie Night**

**Gracias chicas… **


	17. Chapter 17 PERDIDOS EN EL PASADO

**LUNA ROJA**

**Capitulo 16**

**PERDIDOS EN EL PASADO**

Un océano silencioso donde solo sentía flotar su cuerpo, ligero y limpio. El agua azul cristalina y dulce le mantenía a flote bajo un cálido sol que no quemaba su piel ni hería sus ojos. Hermione no podía ver nada en la distancia, no había tierra a la vista. Solo estaba allí en medio de la nada en paz consigo misma, sin dolor o tristeza que agobiara a su corazón. Solo estaba allí recostada sobre las tranquilas aguas contemplando el cielo azul. Alzo su mano en dirección al sol y le miro. Seguía siendo tan pálida como hacia unos minutos o quizás tal vez serian años. El tiempo allí parecía detenido, aunque ella no podría asegurarlo.

Sintió como la superficie del agua se movía junto a ella. Desvió sus ojos en busca de aquel ser que perturbaba aquella paz. Y lo miro a unos cortos pasos de ella, de pie mirando al frente.

Su rostro no mostraba la ira que le había mostrado las pocas ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado y en el que deseaba arrebatarle la vida. Tambien noto que el profundo odio que le dirigían aquellos ojos como las castañas que caían en aquel viejo jardín donde los arboles se vestían de otoños ante la llegada del frio invierno había desaparecido. Y sin poder evitar sonrió al notarlo… un sentimiento cálido que solo aparecía cuando Harry le observaba con su desbordante amor se apodero de su corazón.

Sin dificulta alguna se levanto sobre aquella superficie de agua. Frente a ella un amplio bosque colorido como una pintura móvil apareció y el gran océano sin fin desapareció para dejarla parada sobre un plateado lago donde los gansos nadaban en la orilla y los pesas coloridos como el arcoíris nadaban bajo sus pies.

Un aullido seguido de pisadas se escucho en la distancia. Un lobo negro del tamaño de un caballo se apareció frente a ellos mirándoles con sus ojos grises. Les observaba atentamente y ante el asombro de ambos el lobo izo una reverencia y les índico con un gesto solemne de su cabeza que les siguieran. Y ellos como cachorros obedientes avanzaron en la dirección que trazaba el lobo.

Los pies de Hermione tocaron la superficie de aquel pasto y los sonidos de la naturaleza que minutos antes no eran audibles para ella le envolvieron con una cálida brisa que le daba la bienvenida. Hermione miro a su acompañante que miraba todo con ojos desorbitados era como si un sueño se reflejaba en sus ojos. Como si un profundo recuerdo retomara vida frente a él y dejara aturdido sin saber qué hacer. Entonces la sorpresa en los ojos del cazador desapareció siendo suplantada por la desesperación. Sintió como su corazón que latía irregularmente se acelero y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y ella no tardo en comprender que era miedo, lo que llevo a pensar Hermione de que temía sin ella no detectaba peligro cercano ni la oscuridad en aire, todo allí era pacifico y cálido. Los pasos lentos del cazador se volvieron eventualmente más rápidos hasta volverse una carrera.

Hermione no tardo en seguirlo, su curiosidad y ese extraño peso en su corazón no tardo en apoderase en su pecho, era como una barrera de metal que evitaba que pudiera respirar, pero lo más gracioso era que ella no necesitaba respirar porque ella era una no viviente, una aberración de la naturaleza, un ser que no debía de existir y que sin embargo existía para devorar a los humanos, un ser que se mantenía silenciosamente en la sima de cadena alimenticia. Porque ellos podían devorar todo aquello que poseía vida porque ellos necesitaban esa vida para seguir vagando en las tierras que conformaban en mundo.

El bosque era más hermoso de que pensaba, altos arboles y limpios terrenos cubiertos con helechos y flores silvestres coloridas que cubrían aquel lugar con un sutil perfume que le reconfortaba y poco a poco aquella angustia y desesperación por llegar al final de aquel bosque se instalo en su pecho, anhelaba correr con más rapidez y no con la lentitud de un humano, deseaba que su cuerpo se volviera tan ligero como solía ser y no con esa pesadez que la invadía poco común.

El cazador cruzo el bosque y se detuvo abruptamente cuando un enorme castillo de piedras grises se irguió frente a sus ojos y labirinto de dos metros de altura cubierto de flores blancas de un perfume algo agobiante que parecía drenar sus energías le daba la bienvenida. Sus ojos no tardaron en reconocer aquel majestuoso lugar, Hermione tambien mostraba su sorpresa en sus ojos. Aquel lugar era como el sueño de un sueño que tenía desde que poseía recordar su vida humana.

El lobo de ojos plata se apareció frente a ella haciéndose a un lado invitándoles una vez más adentrarse en aquel lugar. Sin embargo el cazador parecía estar soldado al lugar. No movía musculo alguno parecía una gárgola al cuidado de aquella puerta al jardín o quizás el percibía algo más que Hermione no podía notar aunque ello era una locura. Puesto que sus sentidos estaban en igual de condiciones al menos eso quería creer Hermione ya que ella no estaba muy familiarizada con el lugar al contrario del cazador.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto algo inquieta asiendo un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar aquella simple pregunta que abría las puertas de su insana curiosidad por saber todo. -¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto nuevamente al no obtener respuesta del cazador que se digno a mirarla cuando jalo de su capa demandando su atención con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre vampiresa?

-Sabes es de muy lada educación responder con otra pregunta… estos niños de ahora que no son educados como debían… en mis tiempos la educción era muy rigurosa ahora nadie toma la responsabilidades de educar a los jóvenes, por ellos existen tantos hombres oscuros sin respeto alguno. –parloteó Hermione con los ojos cerrados y su nariz puntiaguda apuntando al cielo una clara representación de la directora Macgonadall.

Hermione suspiro y no le quedo de otra que responderle al cazador que le miraba claramente molesto cuando la que debería estar molesta debería ser ella, ya que ella pregunto primero fue ignorada ahora él se indignaba cuando ella hacía lo mismo. "Hombres" pensó molesta, no los entendía pero no podía existir sin ellos. al menos su Harry nunca la ignoraba incluso el idiota de Malfoy que la odiaba respondía a sus palabras del alguna forma, no le ignoraba.

-Escucha muy bien porque no lo volveré a repetir me llamo Hermione…

-¿Hermione qué? –pregunto con impaciencia interrumpiéndola lo que ocasiono que Hermione frunciera el seño y le mirara con curiosidad…

-¿Por qué repentinamente te interesas por mi nombre cuando hace poco tiempo solo querías tomar mi existencia?

-Solo responde. –demando ocasionando que Hermione se indignara mas, a ella nadie le ordenaba. Así que aplicaría la misma ley de indiferencia a su pregunta con la que le respondía. Y con todo el orgullo y estilo de una reina dio un paso hacia el labirinto de flores, no perdería mas el tiempo con aquel irritante cazador.

A los lejos escucho una flauta que viajaba con las olas del viento que se arremolinaba entre las flores. El roció y los rayos del sol sobre aquel lugar ocasionaron que su corazón muerto suspirara. Sin notar cómo o cuando se encontraba corriendo desesperada hasta el ser que producía aquel hermoso sonido que le llamaba. Ni siquiera noto los ojos llenos de angustia del cazador que le seguía muy de cerca. El lobo no estaba por ninguna parte sin embargo ella solo se guiaba por el sonido, no necesitaba que le indicaran por donde debía ir. Aquella hermosa melodía susurraba por donde debía ir.

Y justo en el centro de aquel labirinto se encontraba un quisco de color blanco cubierto de enredaderas con flores de rojas de fuego. Y sobre un mueble verde como las primeras hojas de primavera se encontraba una mujer entonando la melodía con fluidez y movimientos llenos de gracia. Hermione pudo notar la satisfacción que le producía tocar aquel singular instrumento. Junto a ella, recostado cerca de sus pies estaba aquel lobo observándola.

Los ojos de Hermione no podían abandonar la figura de la extraña mujer. Era realmente hermosa, su piel pálida su abundante cabellera risada tan negra como la noche hacían que resaltaran su nívea piel y esos labios rojos que tomaban aire y soplaban para producir aquella melodía que la había hipnotizado hasta llevarle hasta aquel lugar.

Dio un paso hacia ella, ella era similar aquellas pinturas de los antiguos elfos… los primero hermosos elfos antes de ser malditos por los magos y transfórmalos en sus sirvientes convirtiéndoles en las feas criaturas que eran ese momento humillados a sus pies.

Las largas pestañas de la mujer se que mantenían sus ojos ocultos se abrieron lentamente dejando que aquel velo que les mantenía ocultos a ella desaparecieran. Unos grandes ojos grises le miraron a los ojos profanando sus recuerdos y sus secretos con tal facilidad que Hermione retrocedió aquel pasó que había avanzado. Hermione se sintió humillada y decepcionada no por la invasión a su mente ni por la poca resistencia que ella había mostrado si no por su pasado por las atrocidades en las que había formado parte y por lo quera. Se sentía vergüenza lastima por sí misma.

Una ráfaga de viento que seguía a un cuerpo paso junto a ella, aquel cazador corría como si su padre le persiguiera hacia a la mujer, desesperado por lo que puso percibir en aire. El amaba aquella mujer su corazón se lo susurro. Las vibraciones de aquel cuerpo deseoso de alcanzar aquella mujer le dejo en olvido. Para aquel cazador solo existía aquella hermosa mujer ataviada de un vestido blanco con franjas verdes bordado en oro. La mujer dejo la flauta a un lado cuando el cazador se dejo caer en su regazo como un niño asustado. Y el llanto amargo llego a los oídos de Hermione quien solo escuchaba palabras vagas en un idioma que no recordaba que existía. Sin embargo podía entender algunas de aquellas palabas. El lobo de ojos plateados llego hasta ella y la rodeo observándola detenidamente. Hasta detenerse detrás de Hermione colocando suavemente su cabeza sobre sus pequeños hombros para no asustarla. Después de todo un lobo tan grande no generaba ninguna confianza si estaba detrás de alguien. Sin embargo Hermione quien debía de temerle mas ya que ese lobo era un cazador estaba segura de ello, aun así sus ojos no podían abandonar aquella escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Sin tan solo ella pudiera oír aquellos susurros.

No entendía porque ella quería formar parte de aquel cuadro… ella deseaba ser abrazada. Sin ser consciente de ello llevo su mano hasta la cabeza de lobo y comenzó a acariciarlo como si tratara de un viejo amigo.

Lagrimas cristalinas y brillantes bajaban por sus mejillas. El lobo se alejo y la empujo suavemente por la espalda alentándola acercase. Hermione insegura dio los primeros pasos temblorosos. Y entonces la mujer la vio y se puso de pie y junto a ella el cazador que le miraba y miraba a la mujer que estaba junto a él.

La mujer de hermosa belleza mostro su alta y esbelta figura su cabello callo como cascadas de risos hasta mas debajo de su cintura. Su mano subió lentamente y las pulseras de hora y plata que llevaban sonaron como cascabeles de viento. Hermione al ver el gesto de la extraña mujer que le pedía con aquel gesto que se acercara no dudo en aparecer frente a ella, desde que había llegado allí era la primera vez que podía usar su habilidades. La mujer mostro sorpresa en sus ojos al notar como aparecía frente a sus ojos sin embargo sus ojos se suavizaron y una sonrisa adorno sus labios rojos como las flores que envolvían los postales del quiosco de madera blanca. Aquella mano que habían alentado a Hermione hacerse se acercó a su mejilla y la acaricio y por primera vez pronunciaron palabras a Hermione.

-Bienvenida a casa hija mía. –fue la corta oración que estremeció el cuerpo de Hermione y del hombre junto a la mujer quien le había llamado hija. Y sin ser capaz de shock que ocasionaba aquellas palabras Hermione sintió como envuelta en un cálido abrazo que no recordaba haber recibido por su padre incluso por Harry. Era el abrazo de una madre que ama sin medida alguna a su hija…

Los brazos de Hermione cobraron vida y se aferro aquel grácil cuerpo con fuerza sin lastimarla… su cuerpo temblaba al fin podía ver a su madre y no cuerpo lejano sin rostro, una voz sin labios… por fin podía alcanzarla. Las manos gentiles de la mujer sujetaron con cariño el rostro de Hermione y limpiaron sus lágrimas y sin pronunciar palabra alguna guio la cabeza de Hermione a hacia su cuello y la presiono con algo de fuerza. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente por el shock que le causaba aquella acciones de de la mujer que le abrazaba y decía ser su madre.

-Vamos hija mía el tiempo se acaba bebe de mi sangre… -suplico en un susurro la mujer con algo de angustia.

-¿Por qué…? –pregunto con voz quebrada negándose a beber una gota de aquel cuerpo que le había dado la vida humana que ella había perdido.

-El destino, el cruel y despiadado destino no posee compasión alguna… desde tu nacimiento estuviste destinada a grande cosas naciste bajo el fulgor de las estrella cuando el crepúsculo caía bajo el hechizo de la luna roja. –susurro cerca de su oído manteniendo la cabeza de Hermione en la misma posición sintiendo como Hermione se negaba a beber. –sigues siendo la misma testadura de siempre. –sonrió con nostalgia recordando los días de la feliz infancia de su hija… tiempos que no volverían… tiempos pasados perdidos en las memorias de su hija y tortuosos en los de su hijo que escuchaba en silencio a sus espalda aun sin poder contener la ira en su cuerpo.

-Mi sangre puede parecerte poco… sin embargo es mi sangre la que te ha dado la vida… forma parte de ti de lo que eres, de lo que fuiste y lo que serias… se hace tan débil… se disuelve por la maldad existente y latente en los corazones de aquellas almas en pena de las que te alimentas… por ello para que no pierdas tu camino… te ofrezco mi sangre voluntariamente… deseo… salvarte hija mía… vamos bebe debes proteger a tu ser más amado no es cierto y el tiempo pasa muy rápido y muy lento a la misma vez cuando se están en dimensiones o mundos diferentes del que provienes.

Los ojos de Hermione no dejaban de derramar lágrimas tan cristalinas y puras puesto que su alma lloraba ante aquella petición. Negó con lentitud, negándose agregarle un pecado más a su condena. Una mano ardiente como el fuego de sol o el fuego maldito que siempre era una amenaza constante para su existencia se poso sobre su hombro y una voz susurro en su oído…

-Madre está de acuerdo… hazlo… - Hermione abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos y un gruñido parecido al de un gato salvaje desgarro su garganta. Fue con tal lentitud y delicadeza aquella penetración. La piel suave de la mujer fue como una suave fruta jugosa que lleno su boca de su rico néctar. Se aferro aquel cuerpo frágil que le alimentaba y sentía como drenaba cada gota y hasta el alma misma de la mujer. Cuando fue consciente de ello se alejo despavorida temerosa de ver la mujer perder la vida frente a sus ojos o peor transformase algo igual a ella. Una aberración de la naturaleza que no debía existir.

Sin embargo su vista era borrosa. Se sentía mareada como si estuviera ebria, como si aquella sangre fuera un fuerte licor de elfos. Dulce y adictivo y a la vez letal. Sentía aquella sangre como lava ardiente que le quemaba el cuerpo con un fuego abrazador que le calentaba, aquella sangre era de su madre que se la había ofrecido con un propósito desconocido. Sintió que la superficie donde se encontraba parada era inestable y rio por dentro sintiendo por primera vez una borrachera. Sin embargo su sonrisa por lo que experimentaba solo duro segundos puesto que estaba expuesta a miles de peligros y más aun con aquel cazador cerca que ahora que lo recordaba no le había atacado mientras bebía la sangre de la mujer que decía ser su madre.

Las piernas de Hermione perdía fuerza y todos sus sentidos parecían dormirse lentamente, ella conocía esa sensación, ella estaba entrando en letargo, sin comprender porque trato de luchar contra aquel sello de sangre… su madre no quería ayudarla solo quería hacerla desaparecer en las arenas del tiempo como lo había hecho ella, porque ningún humano podía vivir tanto…. Y ella no era nada joven… ella se le consideraba la princesa más joven y aun así era una anciana… ella no deseaba dormir y dejar a Harry y sus amigos, aliados y sirvientes… ella no quería dejar de vero los ojos grises como el cielo turbulento antes de una tormenta… no quería dejar de observar esos ojos jade llenos de vida… ella no deseaba dejar de sentir la calidez que mantenía su alma ligada a los humanos… ella no quería dormir… sin embargo sentía como sus fuerzas eran drenadas…

-¿Por qué? –deseaba saber… porque aquella mujer que decía ser su madre le condenaba al letargo por décadas… porque estaba segura que por la cantidad de sangre que ingirió no sería nada corto su sueño.

Sintió un cálido beso sobre la frente y unos fuertes brazos sostenerla por la espalda mientras el cuerpo de su madre borroso ante sus ojos se volvía niebla. Y nuevamente estaba allí sobre el amplio océano que se oscurecía lentamente. Los brazos que le mantenían en pie le acunaron entre ellos. Y el tiempo que parecía estar detenido siguió su curso. Y los ojos de Hermione se entregaron a la oscuridad.

…_**.H…**_

Draco observa una vez más aquel capullo. No recordaba la última vez que había visto algún gesto de aquellas dos criaturas. Junto a él Nieve respiraba ruidosamente parado junto a él. Nieve ya era todo un cazador, le sobrepasaba por una cabeza. Era uno de los más altos de aquellos cacharros que entraron en Hogwarts aquel cambio de estación en la clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

Draco suspiro al ver que no había surgido algún cambio como siempre en la bella durmiente como le llamaba. Seguía con aquella carita sin sufrir cambio alguno por el transcurso del tiempo. Su mes de cuidarla y velar de su sueño llagaba a su fin. Ya no le seguiría torturando con su silencio… como anhelaba escuchar su voz chillona y su sonrisa sarcástica y sus nefastas discusiones. Como deseaba que moviera algún musculo que acaba con la soledad que corrompía su alma hasta llevarle a desear la muerte misma. Se acerco lentamente hasta aquel capullo que envolvía a su razón de ser.

Puesto tantos años mirándola, observando cada rasgo y trozo de piel de ella, cada centímetro de su cuerpo era dibujado por él con tan solo cerrar sus ojos. Todo había cambiado nada se había detenido en el tiempo como ella. Maldecía su suerte… aunque el ya había hecho su vida no podía evitar preguntarse a cada momento en un quizás y en un tal vez… no se arrepentía del pasado aunque sus divagaciones dijeran lo contrario él no tenía el valor para cambiarlo. Le consumía la melancolía pero era algo que el podía seguir soportando… había alguien peor a él… o muchos en peor estado que el…

Sus manos se posaron sobre aquel capullo y pudo escuchar los latidos de un solo corazón... Era el del acompañante de ella que tambien estaba sumergido en aquel sueño que no parecía tener fin… a pesar de todo lo que intentaron para despertarles nada dio resultado una imponente magia impedía que aquel capullo fuera roto.

-Amigo mío puedo leer el deseo en tus ojos… el deseo de estar en el lugar de él… deseas dormir junto a ella… -Draco se giro para ver como su acompañante durante aquella larga jornada vigilando como gárgola aquel capullo aparecía seguido por su lobo.

-Theo…- susurro Draco mirándolo con seño fruncido… el nombro izo una reverencia algo burlona y continuo avanzando hasta llegar al capullo.

-Curioso. –susurro al tocar aquel capullo

-¿Qué es curioso? –pregunto arrastrado las palabras sin quitar un ojo de Theo quien era el líder de su manada.

-Hoy hay Luna roja… una noche perfecta con buenos augurios para los vampiros... –susurro observando con mayor atención a la hermosa vampiresa que yacía dormida y que movía sus palpados lentamente pero sin abrir sus ojos. Theo sonrió internamente… sin duda seria una noche interesante y eso que apenas eran las ocho.

Draco frunció el seño y negó con su cabeza… la amistad con lunática le estaba afectando a su viejo amigo. Draco tambien noto la conversación que mantenía Theo con su compañero Abismo que se mantenía tan quieto y silencioso como una sombra. El lobo y su amigo estaban hecho el uno para el otro… ambos silenciosos y siniestros a la hora se planear un ataque o destruir a su enemigo escondían sus emociones a una perfección abrumadora, nunca sabían en que estaban pesando o planeando… por algo era el líder de su manada.

Abismo se deslizo entre las sombras y Theo miro nuevamente a la pareja que se encontraba dentro de aquel capullo que era similar a un gran huevo de cristal envuelto en algunos lugares con una largas hebras de una especie de membranas que poseían una extraña vitalidad, era unos extraños hilos similares al de las arañas y se espacian por todo el lugar robando la sangre de aquel que la derramara cerca de ellos. Hilos tan filosos como navajas.

Un potente aullido se escucho y se extendió por todo el terreno de Hogwarts y más allá de sus fronteras. Fue llevado por el viento a todos aquellos que invocaba, muchos de sus hermanos escucharon su aullido y aullaron formando una cadena hasta llegar a los oídos de los cazadores y vampiros que entendieron de que iba aquella repentina invocación. Porque todos esperan esa noche con ansias… la noche donde la princesa de los vampiros y el rey de los cazadores despertaran de su letargo después de 50 años.

Uno a uno fue apareciendo en los terrenos de Hogwarts cazadores y vampiros. Todos con una expresión de ansiedad en sus rostros. Hacían ya 50 años desde que aquel extraño fenómeno ocurrió frente a sus ojos y un año después una guerra dio inicio… la humanidad había sufrido un fuerte cambio, el mundo mágico ya no era un secreto para nadie y las criaturas mágicas que los humanos creían ficticias habían cobrado vida para convertirse muchas de ella en sus peores pesadillas, aun así los humanos una década más tarde había anivelado sus fuerzas aunque la humanidad sufrió una gran baja y seguía sufriendo, los grandes países y naciones ahora se habían reducido a colonias. Grandes colonias casi impenetrables las cuales habían formado alianzas para poder sobrevivir al gran cambio. Al apocalipsis como ellos le llamaban desde que todo aquel caos se desatara. Hogwarts era el centro de todo el continente. En el colegio donde yacía dormida en un profundo sueño se encontraba Hermione y el cazador quien le abrazaba posesivamente gesto que sirvió para forjar una alianza entre vampiros y cazadores. Hogwarts ya no era el lugar tranquilo de antaño. En el no había lugar sin habitar, todos aquellos lugares prohibidos fueron ocupados y algunas de las artes prohibidas tuvieron que ser enseñadas en sus aulas. Los niños comenzaban su entrenamiento mágico desde muy pequeños, porque ya la educación mágica no podía ser tan pausada y calmada como antaño. Los sueños no tenían cabida en ese nuevo mundo. Los tiempos cambiaban y era inevitable. Aquello seres que destruyeron la paz y que habían marchitado más de la mitad de mundo era como una plaga de la cual no se sabía de donde provenían, como se reproducían y quien les lideraban.

Toda la alianza luchaba a siegas solo conteniendo el enemigo sin poder atacarles. Sin poder retomar lo que por derecho les pertenecía. Y lo peor de caso era que evolucionaban y les obligaban a aumentar sus fuerzas. Pero para suerte de ellos los himnos no eran ninguno inútiles algunos habían logrado dominar alguna criatura mágica y más niños nacían bajo la estrella de magia y tambien existían los híbridos, aquellos niños nacidos de una criatura mágica y un humano. El mundo no era lo que había sido. No era el reflejo de lo que fue y no lo sería si no lograban destruir aquellos que les acorralaba y les destruía.

Hogwarts era una de las principales cedes, solo habitaban pocos humanos en el. La barrera que le rodeaba no había sido rota en ningún momento, la habían esparcido y creado cinco capas cubriendo un amplio terreno. El bosque prohíbo mantenía ocultas más de un par de docenas de campamentos de criaturas mágicas y magos. Los amplios terrenos del colegio mantenían pequeños pueblos.

Existían muchas comunidades y cada una con un propósito diferente, todos trabajaban en conjunto manteniendo lejos a los niños de aquel peligro latente y amenazante que amenazaba con su existencia. Todos se enteraban a una edad adecuada de lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo. Y todos conocían a la princesa que dormía en el lugar que una vez fue el gran comedor de Hogwarts. La vida de los magos y bruja aunque era más dura y difícil de mantener ahora alguna podía durar mas de lo que normalmente lo hacían y prueba de ello era la bruja Macgonadall es directora de Hogwarts y los señores Weasley y otros grandes personajes. Como el anciano director de Hogwarts Snepe quien había anunciado su último año como director del colegio.

Muchos personajes cercanos a la vampiresa y al cazador no tardaron de llegar al gran comedor que después de medio siglo volvía a estar iluminado por cientos de velas flotantes volviéndose un espectáculo para aquellos que nunca habían visto aquella área del castillo iluminado más que por unas escasas antorchas.

Los parpados de Hermione se movieron con insistencia. Muchos presenciaron aquella escena solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para la media noche, y la luna llena era simplemente gigantesca aquella noche vistiendo al lago negro de un rojo profundo. Algunos pensaban que si subían a la torre más alta de Hogwarts podrían tocarla con sus manos.

El capullo era bañado por aquel rojo escarlata y los hermanos de Hermione esperaban impaciente, podían escuchar como el corazón el cazador martillaban con fuerza, un suave murmullo recorría el lugar todos miraban atentos al capullo temerosos de perderse de algún detalle. Y todo ocurrió lentamente, un pequeño sonido y una grieta silencio completamente el lugar silenciando todo completamente.

El cazador fue el primero en abrir sus ojos que destellaron en un dorado casi amarillo. Los ojos de una bestia expuestos a la luz. Un suave gruñido escapo de su garganta apretando aquel cuerpo frio mas contra su pecho protectoramente mientras sus ojos se enfocaban a su alrededor toda aquellas criaturas que le miraban atentamente y muchas otras con lagrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas.

Unos ojos rojos comenzaron abrirse lentamente. Tomando una bocado de aire para cerrar una vez más sus ojos. Las telas de arañas fueron desapareciendo lentamente y aquel capullo se quebró como una baso de cristal dejando caer fragmentos en los alrededores los cuales se desvanecieron como si fueran consumidos por un potente asido.

Hermione gimió y abrió su boca dejando ver sus afilados colmillos en un bostezo perezoso. Y se acurruco más contra aquel cuerpo cálido sin ser capaz en mantenerse en pie cuando sus cuerpos fueron expuesto a la gravedad cayeron de rodillas todos ahogaron un jardeo sin saber si era prudente acercase a ellos cuando el cazador mantenía una mirada amenazándote. Sin embargo siempre hay excepciones y ente este caso fueron tres grandes lobos que se acercaron a sus amos. Hermione abrió sus ojos al escuchar el llamado insistente de muchas personas y sobre todo ante la voz de Artemis que rugió en su cabeza.

Hermione giro su cabeza lentamente en su dirección dejando ver su pálido rostro donde las venas se dibujaban en su piel una vez mas como raíces de un árbol. Con ojos temerosos miro Artemis hasta reconocerle y junto a él Niebla muy diferente al recuerdo vago que tenia de ella. Hermione trato de levantar su mano pero no pudo moverse. Miro alarmada a sus lobos. Y sin poder evitarlo gruño mostrando sus colmillos cuando sintió como varios cuerpos se le acercaban lo mismo izo su compañeros. Logrando que todos se detuvieran.

Sin embargo una voz calmo a Hermione, una voz que logro salir de su shock y pronunciar su nombre.

-Harry… - fue lo primero que susurro Hermione después de cincuenta años dormida. Sus ojos mostraron un terror poco propio de ella. Rogando perdón con su mirada callo una vez en la inconsciencia. Su largo cabello castaño cubría parte de su desnudes pero no lo suficiente. Harry ignoro los gruñidos del cazador y se acerco a Hermione a quien cubrió con su capa.

-Yo… perdóname… -susurro pérdida dejando que sus ojos sangraran entristecida, ahora él la odiaría, el final de aquella bella historia llegaba a su fin. Su mundo perdía todo color y la magia de aquel sentimiento profundo que le llenaban de paz se borraban ante ella, su temor era tanto que se aferro aquel cuerpo. Perdía toda voluntad de seguir existencia. Sentía miedo de perderle.

-Tonta… -susurro Harry cerca de su oído correspondiendo aquel fuerte abrazo que comenzaba a dejarle sin aire. –eh tenido cincuenta años para perdonarte. –concluyo suspirando. El mundo para Harry en aquella fatídica noche se había oscurecido incluso creyó perder la locura cuando su mundo se derrumbara a sus pies. La soledad que le dejaba Hermione cuando sus ojos se entregaron aquel letargo. Cuando comprendió que ella le había mentido y que toda ella era una mentira, ella se volvió algo borroso en su vida si aquello que ella le había dejado se podía llamar vida. Sin fuerzas para continuar se condeno días, semanas y meses a observarla en busca de cualquier respuesta abandonando todo solo por una respuesta. Ella aquella que amaba más que su propia existencia le había engañado. Aunque trataba de engañase a si mismo diciéndose cada anochecer que en el próximo amanecer despertaría y todo sería un pesadilla y ella estaría a allí a su lado abrazándose a su cuerpo brindándole esa calidez que tanto amaba de ella. Planeando un futuro juntos. Sintió su corazón padecer sin fuerzas, sintió perder todo lo quera hasta su identidad. Ya no sabía en qué creer. Y solo su cuerpo allí congelado rodeado de aquel capullo le brindaba consuelo porque podía ver que ella no era un sueño, una invención de su mente y que en algún momento ella le amo.

Sin embargo lo que ella era, lo que sería cuando despertara… una criatura mágica. Una de más terribles. Aun así, no borraría lo vivido con ella aunque el dolor lo consumiera. Él le amaba y no le olvidaría aunque ella no abriera sus ojos mientras su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos contemplándola. Su Hermione una vampiresa que se alimentaba de la vida de otra criatura no le causo repugnancia, no hubo arrepentimiento cuando supo la verdad por uno de sus hermanos después de un año de morir silenciosamente en la agonía de no comprender nada de lo que ocurría. Sebastián se había apiadado de él. Y le conto de la existencia de Hermione y amor que ella le profesaba. Amor que él correspondía hasta que el tiempo comenzó a tomar parte de aquel sentimiento, la ausencia y la soledad se convirtieron en una carga muy pesada para llevarla en sus hombros. El necesitaba aquel sentimiento para poder seguir conservando la cordura. Necesitaba el amor y fue en ese momento que aquella Luna clara ilumino sus oscuras noches envolviéndole en su intensa luz.

Los ojos se cerraron y asintió aferrándose aun más a Harry…

-Gracias Harry… morirá si te perdiera… -susurro tomando un poco de aire absolviendo el perfume de su Harry, ese refrescante olor que siempre le rodeaba. Y sonrió y le miro a los ojos notando aquel amor en los ojos de su amado. Elevo su mano hasta acariciar su suave piel notando que el había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había visto… sus rasgos eran más fuertes. Y aquella oscuridad en sus ojos se habían intensificado a lo que ella deducido que era a causa de su ausencia. Movió su cabeza en dirección a los presentes notando por primera vez aquellos ojos grises tormentosos que le miraban con intensidad. Le observo con atención reconociendo a Draco inmediatamente. Notando que el tambien había cambiado mucho, su rostro era imperturbable. Solo sus ojos podían proyectar un cálido brillo. Solo eso, Hermione se sorprendió al verle inclinar su cabeza en señal de respeto y no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos. Su mirada siguieron viajando por todo el recinto notando a muchos de sus amigos y otros desconocidos, noto los rasgos de envejecimientos en todos. Recordó a su compañero de sueño cuando sus ojos se posaron en aquel cazador que una vez había sido su acosador. Se giro a su lado donde un hombre se ponía de pie con dificulta cubierto con una gruesa capa de piel de lobo. Y con un ágil movimiento atrajo a Hermione a sus brazos y le cubrió con su capa como muestra de unión. Hermione sonrió y se recostó de su pecho mientras que Hermes se acercaba con pasos dudosos hasta ellos. Y sin razón alguna Hermione abrió sus brazos invitándole a unirse a ellos. Y fue en ese momento que las palabras sobraron para aquel cazador, su hermano solo abrazaría alguien amado para él. Y estaba seguro que una vampiresa no era el ser favorito de su hermano. Aun así el sostenía con delicadeza a Hermione.

Haz crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi hermanito… -susurro Hermione sonriendo ocasionando que muchos le miraran en shock. Hermes se acerco Hermione y se dejo envolver por su abrazo. Cuatro aullidos se escucharon potentes resonando por todos los pasillos para ser seguidos por muchos más. Todos los cazadores inclinaron sus cabezas para luego hincarse frente a la familia real.

Horas más tarde Hermione se presento frente a sus hermanos vampiros. Frente a ella Samuel, Sebastián y pandora junto a sus demonios acompañantes estaban en su antigua habitación sentados uno frente al otro en un extraño silencio.

-Ahora que has despertado ha llegado de despertar a nuestro padre… - hablo pandora rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Aquella habitación en penumbras solo era alumbrada por la chimenea que solo dibujaba con sus llamas sombras alrededor de los vampiros.

Los ojos de Hermione mostraron sorpresa ante las palabras de su hermana, ella estaba muy confundida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía muchas dudas. Los eventos del pasado… durante su ausencia había ocurrido muchas eventos de los cuales ella no tenía conocimiento y que le llevarían al descubrir el porqué tantos corazones en el castillo que para suerte de ellos ella no tenia sed en ese momento, aunque por los años que presumía por los rasgos de Draco y Harry no debían de ser mucho pero los suficientes para que ella tuviera sed… sin embargo allí estaba sin que su garganta ardiera y sin amenaza alguna de perder la cordura. Otro enigma que necesitaba resolver.

Hermione suspiro mientras acariciaba a Niebla que mantenía su cabeza sobre su regazo mientras que Artemis en su forma original mantenía su cabeza sobre su hombro. El cabello de Hermione aun caía sobre el piso pulido de piedra. Sus ojos mostraban que se mantenía en sus divagaciones.

-Hermione. –le llamo por tercera vez Samuel atrayéndola a la realidad. Hermione le sonrió y se puso de pie. Luciendo un nuevo vestido rojo que resaltaba su piel pálida y se dirijo a su almario y tomo una capa negra de él.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunto Pandora intrigada por la actitud de su hermana.

-Quiero ver porque hay tantos corazones en los terrenos de Hogwarts. –respondió sonriendo abriendo la puerta para salir al exterior.

Pandora suspiro y le indico a sus hermanos que le siguieran recordándoles que aun no terminaban con la reunión la cual retomarían en unos días ya que necesitaba volver con Estefan para acordar cuando seria el despertar de su padre.

Hermione caminaba lentamente cuando salía del pasillo oscuro que llevaba a las mazmorras se encontró con un hombre. Sonrió y se acerco con pasos lentos hasta quedar cerca del joven rubio de ojos grises que le observan con inquietud.

-Cuanto tiempo Draco Malfoy… -saludo Hermione buscando con la mirada su lobo a su alrededor. Pero no había rastro del Nieve cerca.

-Disculpe mi señora… pero yo no soy Draco Malfoy. –saludo cordialmente el hombre aclarándole al confusión a Hermione que miro fijamente oliendo claramente la sangre de los Malfoy y la suya propia corriendo por aquellas venas. Frunció el seño dispuesta a discutir aquella mala broma cuando una voz la izo girar.

-Veo que has conocido a mi hijo Granger… -sonrió Draco camino en dirección a su hijo notando a un perpleja por la información.

-Imposible… -susurro Hermione. Hasta que escucho el susurro de Niebla que afirmaba las palabras del mago cazador.

-No es imposible Granger después de todo han pasado 50 años. –concluyo Draco mirando a Hermione mas pálida aun si eso era posible meciendo su cuerpo como si estuviera a unos segundos de desmallarse. Sin embargo el estaba seguro que eso no ocurriría… Hermione miro en todas direcciones…

-Es horrible… -susurro sintiendo un fuerte vértigo que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Miro a Draco y el que decía ser hijo de él.

-No lo es Granger el tiempo no se detiene… y la prueba de ello está frente a tus ojos… a demás deberías saber que no soy el único que ya tiene su descendiente…

Continuara…

Holaaa! Antes que nada les pido disculpa por la tardanza… ah ocurrido muchas cosas en estos últimos tiempos…y no eh podido dedicarle el tiempo a mis historias como me gustaría… me siento muy apenada con todos ustedes… espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de ustedes mis queridos amigos… como siempre le agradezco a esas bellas personas que leen mis historias y me dejan sus agradables comentarios que me dan ese impulso para continuar escribiendo… en esta ocasión quiero agradecerle a **CAROONE **por estar siempre presente en todas mis historias… gracias amiga…


	18. Chapter 18 JUEGO MACABRO

**LUNA ROJA **

**CAPITULO** 17

_**JUEGO MACABRO**_

Hermione miro todo con ojos desorbitaos, toda aquella oscuridad y la aura peligrosamente oscura que rodeaba el escudo protector de Hogwarts. Dio pasos cortos como si lo que estuviera observando solo fuese una pesadilla que se volvía realidad… ¿cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el letargo? ¿Qué había ocurrido para que todo se sumiera en esa tenebrosa aura que les mantenía preso? Tantas dudas. Tantos enigmas que tenía que descubrir… necesitaban desesperadamente recuperar el mundo que había sido forzada abandonar. Necesitaba recuperar la luz de su amante. No quería imaginar los horrores que habían tenido que vivir en la espera de una salvación, las incontables vidas perdidas por aquel mal acechante…

Sus ojos se llenaron de incontables lagrimas y sin poder controlar sus pies corrió con pasos humanos por los terrenos hacia aquella barrera, quería sentir aquella fuerza tenebrosa que les rodeaba, quería ver con sus ojos los estragos que había causado hasta tenerlos sometidos a un escudo que no solo ocultaba el castillo de la vista de muggles si no que le protegía de algo más. Sintió a su espalda a Draco y sus lobos llamándole que se detuviera. Era terrible aquella sensación que sentía… aquellas eran sus tierras y las habían invadidos, ¿qué pensaban sus hermanos para permitir tal locura? Sus pasos se transformaron eventualmente en una carrera con su propia velocidad sus ojos se volvieron tan oscuros como el carmín.

Frente a ella una barrera se irguió tan poderosa que le izo dar tres pasos hacia atrás, se irguió evitando que avanzara. Frente a ella se encontraba Luna acompañada de dos chicos que le miraban cada uno con expresión fría. Sin embargo, Luna le miraba con pesar negando con la cabeza.

Hermione les miro con ira incontenible y golpeo la barrera tan fuerte que resonó en aire como un potente trueno. Le golpeo una y otra vez hasta que la misma se agrito dándole el tiempo necesario de que Draco le alcanzara montado sobre su lobo Nieve quien jardeaba y aullaba invocando a sus hermanos. Artemis se paro junto a Hermione y le miro molesto por su imprudencia. Artemis sabía que no podían mantener oculta la verdad a Hermione después de su despertar, tambien estaba consciente de lo entumecido del cuerpo de su ama. Cinco décadas de letargo aunque era un tiempo corto, aun así entumecía los cuerpos que soportaban la tormentosa sed. Aunque le parecía sumamente extraño que Hermione no hubiera salido de casería o tomado la sangre de sus sirvientes.

Hermione le ignoro y con voz exigente demando que derribara la barrera obligando Artemis a tomar su verdadera forma. Mostrando su forma temible que ya los presentes habían tenido oportunidades de ver y combatir juntos para la tranquilidad de muchos. Y como fue previsto la barrera cedió al primer ataque dándole paso a Hermione que paso junto a ellos como un haz de luz cruzando la barrera de Hogwarts que le había mantenido protegidos y ocultos.

La carrera de Hermione se detuvo cuando entro a las ruinas de un pueblo fantasma en el que solo quedaba huesos y las huellas de la muerte que había vagado por esas tierras muertas con pasos silenciosos como la hermosa diosa Perséfone. El silencio era perturbador y ningún signo de vida se podía sentir o percibir. La tierra invertir no producía más que una extraña sensación en sus desnudos pies. Las lagrimas contenidas mojaron sus mejillas cuando se topo con el anuncio corroído por el tiempo y la suciedad de aquel lugar al que ella sus amigos solían visitar. El anuncio de las tres escobas yacía con parte de él enterrado en una gran pila de escombros. Hermione se giro lentamente cuando varias presencias aparecieron detrás de ella.

-¿Estas conforme con lo que has visto ama? –pregunto Artemis en un susurro tan frio y escalofriante como el lugar donde se encontraban.

-¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo cuando este lugar fue atacado?!

El susurro que las palabras de Hermione y sus ojos tan rojos como la luna detrás de ella les perturbaba ya que no podían ver con claridad la expresión de tristeza de su rostro que se transfiguro al comprender en qué lugar se encontraba y lo que había ocurrido allí. Su aura se elevaba y colmillos se mostraron tan peligrosos y letales que brillaban como el marfil pulido. Sus garras aparecieron y su piel pálida que retomaba su color volvió a ser como la piel de un cebolla que resulto ser perturbador presenciar cada uno de sus cambios.

Harry le miro preocupado, abandono la fila en la que se encontraba y con pasos presurosos se acerco a Hermione y la tomo de los hombros siendo repelido por la potente aura que se salía de control. Hermione extendía su vista por todo el lugar en busca de vida encontrándose con la nada… aquella tierra que en sus recuerdos resplandecía por los brillantes rayos del sol y los hermosos campos y bosque ahora solo era eso un recuerdo lejano y marchito en sus memorias.

-¡Respondan! – exigió en un potente rugido. Estaba enfurecida, llena de ira y dolor. Todo por lo que había luchado se había perdido. Sus dos personalidades pelaban por encontrar una respuesta, se aliaban por aquel sentimiento de odio y deseo de castigar a los causantes de aquella destrucción. Quería que se retorcieran de dolor y aclamaran por piedad la cual ella les concedería con una muerte lenta.

Harry quien se acerco a Hermione abandonando la línea en la que se había encontrado junto a sus compañeros. Los ojos de Hermione se desorbitaron cuando le vio allí frente a ella mirándola en su verdadera forma. Mostrando su verdadero rostro. El rostro de un monstruo. Dio un paso hacia atrás aterrada y llena de temor. Miro Artemis mostrando su temor. Toda la ira sentida por la destrucción del pueblo desapareció para ser remplazada por la angustia y el dolor de que el haiga descubierto su mentira sin que ella pudiera confesarle su verdadera naturaleza.

-En ocasiones la destrucción es inevitable… existen cosas ocultas en este mundo y una de esas cosas cayó sobre nosotros como una plaga incontenible. La oscuridad cayó sobre nosotros cuando el ser que protegía este territorio cayó en un profundo sueño. Los magos no estábamos preparados para enfrentar un mal al que no conocíamos, el mundo mágico y el no mágico no son lo que una vez vislumbraron tus hermosos ojos. Ahora son solo colonias. La raza humana desaparece lentamente y es el deber de aquellos que poseen el poder proteger y lograr su supervivencia durante esta era oscura. Cincuenta años es mucho tiempo Hermione para la humanidad. –susurro Harry hasta llegar frente a Hermione y rosar aquel rostro helada con las puntas de sus dedos.

Hermione retrocedió. Al notar que su aroma se había perdido de la piel de aquel cuerpo. Su perfume había abandonado el cuerpo de Harry para ser remplazado por uno silvestre. Ella conocía ese olor, busco el origen de este hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Luna y sin poder contenerse empujo a Harry tirándole unos cuantos metros de ella. Miro la expresión de horror de Luna en sus ojos al ver su acción.

Harry tosió buscando aire quitándose los escombros que habían caído sobre él y la nube de polvo que evitaban que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones. Hermione le miro con ira. Se sentía traicionada, engañada. Su luz se extinguía.

-Tu… -susurro con voz helada que izo retroceder a todos los presentes y a los lobos ponerse a la defensiva gruñendo en señal de advertencia. –Me has traicionado. Tú aroma ah cambiado, mi esencia ha desaparecido de tu piel. Tú me pertenece y los sabes. ¿Quieres que termine por destruir todo? –pregunto rugiendo sin detener sus pasos lentos.

-Te lo advertid muchas veces Harry… que no me traicionaras… que protegería todo lo que amabas siempre y cuando me fueras fiel… que me amaras solo a mi… y has roto tu palabra… un mago que rompe su palabra es como si rompiera el juramento inquebrantable… es condenado a muerte… -susurro con voz suficiente alta para que todos escucharan.

-Mi ama Hermione… por favor considere sus palabras y su castigo… -

Hermione se detuvo al escuchar aquella susurrante voz. Se giro con lentitud hasta quedar en una posición que podía ver quien había pronunciado aquella voz. Y allí frente a estaba un viejo amigo que descubrió entre susurros. Aquel a quien le había prometido la vida eterna bajo las sombras de las eternas noches.

-¿Por qué eh de hacerlo? Tú mejor que nadie lo debería de saber ya que uno de tus antepasados rompió la promesa que me había hecho. Sabes que no le quite la vida a él. Si no que le arenque todo aquello que vivía en su corazón. Y tú mejor que nadie debería saber que aquello que vive en el corazón de él me pertenece por derecho de sangre, un derecho que nunca se me podrá arrebatar… no existe magia alguna que lo anule. ¿No es así Luna querida? –los ojos carmines de Hermione se fijaron los de Luna que derramaban lagrimas sin ser capaz de sostenerse. Mirando a su amado lamentando lo que había hecho en aquella ocasión presa de la desesperación, ahora era culpable si algo malo le ocurriera a su familia ya que en sus hijos corría su sangre y la Hermione y por ende ellos le pertenecían… ella les había condenado a una larga existencia de esclavos.

Los ojos de los acompañantes de Luna se posaron sobre Hermione lleno de furia y confusión. Harry fue quien rompió el tétrico silencio.

-¿Que te ha ocurrido Hermione…? ¿Tú no eres la Hermione de mí pasado… la Hermione de mis recuerdos? – le acuso poniéndose de pie mirándola decepcionado de descubrir aquel hecho… lleno de tristeza al notar que aquella Hermione había desaparecido. Sus esperanza de volverla a ver sonreír solo para el se esfumaron. El debía ser la persona que irradiara ira y decepción porque fue él quien nunca la conoció realmente. Todo lo que sabía de ella, todas sus palabras siempre fueron una mentira. Sin embargo Luna siempre le había hablando con la verdad. Estuvo allí cuando Hermione le dejo sin nada, cuando ella se quedo profundamente dominada sin impórtale lo que ocurriera con él. El sufrimiento que el sentiría al no poder poseerla y zacearse de ella. Ella quien se izo su oasis para luego dejarlo sediento en medio de un desierto de soledad. El la amaba… le amaba con todo lo que él era… con toda su existencia… sin embargo ese amor desaprecio con el pasar del tiempo… él no había podido seguir avanzando en medio de aquella marea de soledad al que ella le había arrojado sin preguntarle si sabía nadar… y al final tuvo que correr presa del miedo hacia los brazos de la que era ahora su mujer en busca de un nuevo oasis que le zaceara… alguien quien le amara y alguien a quien amar… y no se arrepentía de su decisión… de haber tomado aquella mano quien le saco de aquel mar de dolor. Pero ahora allí frente a él, estaba la causa de su felicidad y desdicha dispuesta a castigarle por olvidar sus promesas hechas… dispuesta quitarle la felicidad por haberle olvidado.

Hermione no mostro sentimiento alguno en su rostro aunque toda aquellas miradas que le dirigía Harry se clavan en su corazón como agujas filosas cubiertas de un veneno corrosivo que le destruía.

-Yo siempre seria quien tu quisieras que fueras Harry… yo siempre hice los querías que hiciera… porque tú eras mi corazón… siempre te protegía y sacrificaba todo lo que estuviera a mi disposición por tu felicidad. Consumí la oscuridad que crecía en ti y te di a beber la luz que había en mí…. Siempre te arrebate de las manos de la muerte, porque nunca había nadie más importante para mi… eras mi tesoro más apreciado… y… Ahora solo eres el veneno que me destruye… me entregas a la oscuridad y terminas de corromper mi humanidad… pierdo la fe en tu raza… y la única forma de detener el odio que crece en mi pecho es deshaciéndome de esta tristeza… quiero que tomes mi sufrimiento… y la única forma es hacerte sufrir más de lo que lo hago yo en este momento… -Hermione miro a Harry con pesar y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos sedientos en busca de aquel frágil cuello que le brindara la deliciosa sangre que calentara su cuerpo y fuese producto de su castigo.

-¡NO! –grito Luna desesperada cuando sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo… sintiendo como palabras resonaban en su cabeza… miro angustiada a Harry quien le miraba temeroso y luego miro a Hermione quien le miraba con fijeza y sin emoción alguna. Las gárgolas de Hogwarts podrían mostrar más emociones de las que se podían vislumbrar en el rostro de Hermione.

Hermione continuo quieta como una gárgola mirando como Luna se negaba a obedecerla…

-Te has vuelto fuerte…- le alago Hermione con voz distante. - sin embargo el poder de la palabra es más fuerte que el poder del pensamiento… Yo quien soy tu ama… dueña de tu sangre… te ordeno…

-¡Detente Hermione por favor…! –grito Pansy corriendo hasta Hermione temiendo por aquella orden. Hermione miro la intrusa con ira. – ¿Quieres ser castigada tambien Pansy…?

Pansy negó con la cabeza sin embargo se mantuvo firme, retomando el valor que le había llevado a interrumpir en el castigo de Hermione. Ella estaba segura que Hermione enloquecía a Potter y a Luna con las palabras que pronunciaría… ella no quería ver sufrir a sus mejores amigos. No quería perder más hermanos… ella debía hacer algo.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decir Pansy? –pregunto Hermione mirando a la morena más alta con una cabellera corta que apenas rosaba sus hombros, y sus ojos un poco más grandes y su cuerpo bien formado para una cazadora.

-Si… si algo que debo decir antes que continúe con su castigo mi dama… usted… usted nos pido que protegiéramos su corazón… Luna lo ha hecho… ah cuidado de Potter. Ellos solo se enamoraron en el proceso… pero eso le salvo de la soledad y la tristeza que usted le causo… le hemos protegido de usted y de todo este terror de la guerra. ¿Acoso esa no fue su última orden? Protegerlo. ¿Entonces porque castiga a Luna y Potter por algo que usted ha ordenado? –hablo con firmeza dejando a Hermione sorprendida por las palabras y el valor de Pansy. Y sin poder contenerse rio… con burla, con amargura y tristeza.

-Harry ya no es mi corazón… -declaro dejando a Luna perpleja… - porque yo ya he perdido mi corazón… en mi pecho se encuentra la nada. – susurro dándole las espalda sin notar aquella intensa mirada que miraba su frágil cuerpo aun manteniéndose en sus 16 años eternos sin madurar completamente, un cuerpo que no llego a transformase comepletamente en un cuerpo de una mujer.

-¿Luna cuántos hijos tienes? –pregunto dejando perpleja a la bruja que negó lentamente con su cabeza negándose a responder la pregunta. –responde. –exigió

-Cuatro… -susurro con una frágil voz… mirando a dos de sus hijos que le acompañaban.

-¿Alguno de ellos tiene descendencia? –volvió a preguntar sin ver a Luna que se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Si tres de ellos… -los hijos de Luna que le acompañaban se acercaron a su madre en señal de apoyo tratando de ayudarle y dispuesto a defenderla de aquella vampiresa, aunque por alguna extraña razón se sentir temeroso. Era un terror que les cubría desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello de sus cuerpos.

-Bien… este juego que te voy a proponer será muy divertido… sabes hay un juego que solía jugar cuando era una niña muggle… se llamaba ¿Cómo era…? Así ya lo recuerdo… se llamaba el ratón y el gato… pero quien mejor que una cazadora para ser el gato… ¿qué te parece Luna? ahora bien quienes podrían ser tu ratones… ¿tus hijos o tus nietos?...

Los presentes se quedaron pasmados ante las sugerencia de Hermione… sabían de que aquel inofensivo juego que había jugado cuando era una muggle ahora volvía algo macabro y tenebroso cuando era puesto por una mente como la Hermione en práctica con el propósito de castigar…

-Sabes Luna el gato siempre se come a los ratones… - callo cuando un hilo de sangre bajo por su barbilla. Sonrió y cerros sus ojos…

-¡¿Que has hecho Potter?! -La potente voz de Draco rugió cuando se abalanzo contra Harry quien le miraba lleno de un terrible dolor que le quebraba por dentro. Theo, Pansy, Blaise incluso Luna corrió hacia Hermione. A pesar de todo Luna no podía evitar en ir en busca de Hermione verificar que estuviera bien, su sangre se lo exigía y estaba segura que si Hermione se lo ordenase mataría a Harry. Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando Hermione giro su cabeza lentamente en dirección de Harry, sus ojos terriblemente rojos y vacios prometieron destrucción en ese momento. Una ola fría de magia oscura y perversa se arremolino cerca de los cazadores… los hermanos de Hermione cazadores llegaron para ver aquel monstruo que despertaba después de muchos siglos dormidos en interior de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Hermes tomo su espada junto a él estaba su lobo Titán y a unos pasos más delante de él estaba su hermano mayor Héctor observando a Hermione.

Artemis camino lentamente hacia Hermione… después de tanto años por fin podría unirse una vez más a su ama. Bajo los pies de Hermione la Luna se reflejo, murciélagos aparecieron en todas las direcciones en el cielo cantando anunciando el renacimiento de aquel ser. Escudos protectores se irguieron en todas las direcciones. Los hermanos vampiros de Hermione abandonaron sus quehaceres, sabían que había llegado el momento. Hermione estaba lista para despertar a su padre… ella había perdido el corazón humano que mantenía preso en una jaula dentro de su pecho idolatrándolo como algo hermoso y precioso. Todos sonrieron… aquellas décadas de destrucción parrarían pronto y con un potente rugido los cincos vampiros hijos de aquel viejo vampiro tomarían sus verdaderas formas de bestias para traer a la vida a su padre.

Hermione recibió Artemis en sus brazos. Este se fue hundiendo en su cuerpo lentamente y bajos sus piel una capa de hielo fue apareciendo simultáneamente como lanzas que emergían de la tierra. Los ojos de Hermione cambiaron uno tan rojo como la sangre y el otro tal azul grises como el hielo bajo sus pies. Su rostro con rasgos de niña desaparecieron de todo. Su cuerpo sufría una metamorfosis total. Su cuerpo creció unos centímetros más, su cabello creció hasta rosar sus pies en suave olas. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por un largo vestido blanco que era cubierto por una especie de bufanda de piel… de la piel de Artemis que era más que su cola que se enredaba a ella en barias partes de su cuerpo, sus horas se volvieron puntiagudas como las de los elfos pero más pequeñas adornadas por los aros que colgaban de las orejas de Artemis. Sus manos cambiaron y sus uñas se volvieron afiladas garras. Su piel se volvió tan blanca como la nieve borrando el color enfermizo que tenia minutos atrás. Su mano sostuvo una hoz blanca de huesos y algunas franjas rojas. Sus labios rojos como la granada dejaban ver largos colmillos afilados y blancos como el marfil, su presencia demandaba ser admirada.

-Por fin… después de tanto tiempo… eh vuelto… -susurro con una voz que infundía temor.

Detrás de Hermione aparecieron cuatro vampiros cada uno en su forma original… Hermione miro a los magos y le dio la espalda e inclino su cabeza en dirección de Estefan que le miraba fijamente.

-Es la hora. –fue su única palabras ante que Hermione asintiera. –bien será en este lugar… Hermione abre la puertas de la oscuridad… no hay tiempo que perder… y Hermione el necesitara alimentarse. –le comunico a sus hermanos que asintieron. -El poder de padre despertara una vez más para destruir al enemigo común de sus hijos… y sostener una vez más entre sus brazos su vacio y oscuro corazón. Para tomarte una vez más mi hermosa hermana pequeña.

Hermione asiente con su cabeza y se gira lentamente para ver a sus amigos si aun podría llamarle de esa forma al ser traicionada y apoyar la traición que le había hecho Harry al unirse a Luna y borrarla a ella de su cuerpo y mente…

Sostuvo con fuerza su guaraña, y la giro en aire sobre su cabeza provocando una ventisca que eventualmente se transformo en un silbido por la forma que la oz cortaba el aire abriendo una grieta entre las dimensiones, una terrible aura corto la respiración de aquellos que necesitaban el aire para respirar. Los la oz de Hermione era la llave de aquella dimensión oscura, de aquel lugar donde el más poderoso de todos los vampiros dormía en un largo letargo que llegaría a su fin esa noche cuando la luna roja brillaba mostrando su rojo mas sangriento… una noche en la que la sangre de los inocentes se derramaría para formar o realizar aquel sacrilegio. Para alimentar al rey de la noche, el padre y dueño de los príncipes… el padre y amante de Hermione el dueño de su ser y lo que era y lo que sería eternamente. El viento se volvió más violento y rayos descendieron del cielo, un remolino de nubes se formo sobre aquella grieta. El silencioso no tardo en anunciarse. La garganta oscura dejo ver la forma de un cuerpo abriéndose paso en la oscuridad, un hombre alto y de larga cabellera negra emergió de aquella oscuridad tirando de unas largas cadenas que parecían ser pasadas por su grosor. Tiro con algo de fuerza un gran ataúd de madera envejecida, pero en buen estado hasta dejarlo a la vista de todos y por ultimo un gran basilisco apareció ocasionando que todos los vivos cerraran los ojos ante la presencia del monstruo.

Hermione dejo de mover su oz y la grieta se cerró acallando a los gritos de las armas que repentinamente aparecieron espeluznantemente perturbando aun más a los presentes que vivían una vez más una pesadilla.

Hermione cayó de rodilla por el esfuerzo que había realizado al mantener aquel portar abierto que había consumido parte de su energía. Samuel se acerco a ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a erguirse una vez más. Juntos se acercaron al ataúd. Hermione frunció el ceño al reconocer al vampiro que había arrastrado el ataúd de su padre hasta ponerlo frente a ella.

El vampiro inclino su cabeza y se alejo del círculo que formaron los hermanos quedando a las espaldas de Hermione resguardándola del peligro. Y con colmillos filosos los príncipes de la noche desgarraron sus muñecas hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar sobre la momia que se mostraba frente a sus ojos dentro del viejo ataúd.

_Que la oscuridad de los vampiros reine sobre los reinos tenebrosos y sobre la tierra manchada por el pecado de los mortales..._

Continuara…

_**N/A:**_

_**Holaaa! Lamento la tardanza… pero aquí estoy de nuevo una vez más… este cap tenía muchas semanas escrito y no había tenido la oportunidad de publicarlo… lo lamento chicas y chicos… espero que haigan disfrutado de cap aunque haiga sido corto en comparación con los anteriores publicados… oh aprovecho la ocasión como ya se me es una costumbre para agradecerle a esas hermosas y fieles personas que siguen cada pequeño paso que doy con mis historias… **_

**Vanessa love me for ever**

**Caroone**

**Albii-chan**

_**Muchas gracias chicas por el apoyo… **_

_**Que la oscuridad de los vampiros reine sobre los reinos tenebrosos y sobre la tierra manchada por el pecado de los mortales...**_

_**¡Amén! **_

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_


	19. Chapter 19 El despertar del rey

**LUNA ROJA **

**Capitulo 18**

**El despertar del rey **

_**Que la oscuridad de los vampiros reine sobre los reinos tenebrosos y sobre la tierra manchada por el pecado de los mortales...**_

_**¡Amén!**_

Las gotas de sangre caían con una suave melodía oscura. Igual a las gotas del roció de las mañana que caían sobre la tierra, los cinco vampiros miraba como su sangre era absorbida, como aquel cuerpo que parecía una esponja que se inflaba lentamente del oscuro liquido maligno. De aquel veneno para los lobos y corrupción para los mortales.  
>Pasos lentos escucho Hermione a su espalda, no tardo en reconocer el penetrante olor que expedía el cuerpo de su hermano, de aquel que competía más que un lazo de sangre y un pasado como humanos. Ignoro su demandante presencia y se enfoco una vez en el cuerpo de su padre.<p>

Sus rodillas temblaron cuando percibió el primer movimiento de aquel cuerpo, como una roja y larga lengua relambia unos brillantes colmillos que relucían bajo la infernal luna roja. Y las susurrantes palabras que se clavaron en su cabeza como un clavo ardiente fueron simples y cargadas de una emoción excitante.

-Es una noche perfecta para despertar bajo la luna sangrienta en un paisaje cubierto por las sombras tenebrosas donde la deliciosa lluvia de sangre reanima mi cuerpo entumecido por la quietud de siglos en el letargo. Oh… si… es el un lugar hermoso lleno de las huellas de nuestra amante… la delicada y letal muerte…

Los cinco vampiros retiraron sus muñecas sangrantes del cuerpo de su padre y se dejaron caer de rodillas exhaustos, sin embargo aun fuetes para enfrentar una guerra de un siglo y mantenerse de pie. Sabían que su padre estaría hambriento y para ello tendrían un festín. Pero eso ocurriría horas después. En ese momento querían ver el hombre que les entrego a las tinieblas ponerse de pie frente a ellos una vez más mientras ellos se mantenían de rodillas reverenciándoles en forma del profundo respeto. Draco y toda su manada observaba aquel evento con ojos críticos y sus sentidos alertas, estaban en tierras enemigas y sobre todo bajo la profunda noche que era la terrible enemiga de los mortales.

Miro con nerviosismo el ataúd escuchando los susurros provenientes de él. Sin poder distinguir las palabras que eran dichas. Lo único que le molestaba en ese momento era el terrible miedo que se apoderaba de él. Y tambien estaba aquel extraño hombre que había emergido de la oscuridad, aquel hombre tan conocido y a la vez desconocido. Potter tambien se mostraba inquieto ante la presencia de la momia en el ataúd y el misterioso hombre que le había traído. El recuerdo donde estaba aquel rostro del hombre o criatura era como pesadillas que había borrado de su menearía y que martillaba con insistencia su cabeza y que para el colmo de los mares algo dentro de él evitaba descaradamente olvidarle… apretó Las manos frustrado sin perder ningún segundo de vista a los vampiros que se inclinaban sumiso. Miro a Hermione con insistencia tratando de descubrir que estaba sucediendo. Un extraño peso se poso sobre sus hombros y sus piernas perdieron fuerza, aquella presencia que despertaba era tan poderosa que el aura les impedía respirar, les impedirá mover sus cuerpos. Era como estar bajo la maldición imperios. Estaba seguro que su cuerpo se movería como una marioneta a causa de esa terrible aura demoniaca. El ya conocía esa sensación y no tenia buenos recuerdos de ella. Draco desvió la mirada al reconocer el perfume característico de su hijo Scorpius que se encontraba a unos escasos dos metros de él junto a su lobo Saturno. Parecía que sufría un repentino ataque de asma, sus ojos se desviaron y comprendió que todos estaban sido victimas de aque potente poder oscuro que despertaba lentamente… el rey de los vampiros volvía a la vida, ahora lo comprendía… sin embargo de qué lado estaría si Hermione ya no poseía su corazón… ella misma lo había dicho. Un futuro lleno de incertidumbre era lo que vislumbraba Draco en ese momento… amigos o enemigos… se pregunto un vez más al ver como una huesuda mano se elevaba al cielo desde el ataúd y unas ennegrecidas uñas comenzaban a tomar un color blanquecino casi transparente. Y entonces el nombre de aquella mística criatura que comenzaba a manifestarse más seguido en sus recuerdos fueron captados por su oído.

Y la vio levantarse lentamente e inclinar su bello rostro con lentitud hasta perderse bajo su larga melena risada. Draco ahogo un grito que no sabía de donde provenía, era angustia, sentía que perdía algo importante… que algo se alejaba. Miro como Hermione se quedaba tan quieta como una gárgola… sabía que estaba muy cerca de aquel vampiro que habían traído a la vida, de aquel rey que le había transformado en lo que ella era… un vampiro que necesita de sangre para existir y que se alimentaba de su sangre, la sangre que el pertenecía a ella y el nunca podría negarle porque su voluntad era débil comparada con la de ella… ella quien le dio una nueva oportunidad al obligarle regresar aquel lugar que era un infierno después de la guerra. Al principio creyó que era un castigo, una cruel venganza de su parte… pero que equivocado había estado y años después Theo se lo izo ver. Giro sus ojos hasta encontrar a su amigo y el extraño brillo en sus ojos que siempre tenía al contemplar el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione mientras estuvo congelada en medio del letargo.

La opresión de su pecho aumento y tuvo que jardear sin poder evitarlo, una capa de sudor frio cubría su frente, sentía como si le estuvieran chupando la vida. Como si aquella extraña fuerza le robara la energía. Entonces le miro levantar su cabeza y girarla lentamente en su dirección. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos de un rojo escarlata intenso y sus largos colmillos sobresalían de sus labios. Una mano se deslizo lentamente por su rostro, una mano que él no tardo en reconocer. Era la mano del rey de los vampiros que se deslizaba con delicadeza por el rostro de Hermione hasta llegar a su cuello, donde unos profundos agujeros cerraban lentamente dejando un hilo de sangre como huella del ultrajo realizado.

La boca de Hermione se abrió completamente jardeando. Buscando un poco de aire, tratando de controlar la sed que le atacaba… entendiendo el porqué su padre se empeñaba que ella bebiera de su sangre… ella había sido utilizada como una vasija, un contenedor con una potente sangre. La que le daría el regreso aquel ser oscuro que se abría paso entre la oscuridad para una vez más reinar sobre el mundo de los mortales. Sobre la tierra corrompida por el horror y la sangre de los caídos.

Hermione se puso de pie lentamente, sus ojos se escurecieron ante el impacto de lo que su mente deducía tras la acción de su padre. Su cuerpo tembló ante ese detalle, ella solo era un recipiente que guardaría la sangre de su padre, esa sangre que regeneraría el cuerpo del rey. Había sido utilizada por el único pilar que le daba sentido a su vida.

-Aparta tales pensamientos de tu mente amada hija, puesto no hay verdad en ellos. Eres mi tesoro mas preciado. No eres un objeto u adorno… eres mi corazón…-la voz de él rey se volvió clara, a pesar que aun estaba roca por los siglos sin ser utiliza sus cuerdas bocales.

Hermione bajo la cabeza y cerro sus ojos y asintió con su cabeza levantando su mano hacia el cuerpo de su padre ofreciéndola como apoyo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Estefan observo todo detalladamente, el tambien tenía la misma sospecha que Hermione solo que él no había insinuado tal verdad que su padre trataba de ocultar con palabras simples. Miro a su hermana buscando duda en su mirada y noto que sus ojos estaban cerrados ocultando la verdad de él y sus hermanos. Observo como la mano de su padre tomo la de Hermione con delicadeza aunque él estaba seguro que ese suave agarre no podría ser roto por ningún ser viviente o no viviente.

Harry estaba completamente aturdido, no sabía cómo reaccionar a los eventos que estaban ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, pero de algo estaba seguro lo que había estado Hermione planeando para vengarse de él y Luna no era ningún juego infantil, solo ella podía transformar algo tan inofensivo en un juego macabro donde el dolor y la locura no serian el límite de su castigo, no el sabia que la crueldad de Hermione llegaría mas allá de lo que su imaginación y cualquiera de los presentes podría imaginar, porque el había presenciado mucha de sus crueldades y en ciertas ocasiones había temblado ante su mente perversa que se asemejaba a Voldemort. Ahora el estaba a punto de probar parte de esa perversidad. Sintió el fuerte agarre de Luna sostenerse con tal fuerza que comenzaba a cortarle la circulación de la sangre de su mano. Miro a sus hijos que parecían estar tambien llenos de temor y sin tener la posibilidad de huir de aquel lugar puesto que una fuerza extraña les mantenía preso, una fuerza que Harry no tardo en descubrir con el nombre de MIEDO.

Hermione tiro con suavidad de cuerpo de su padre y este se puso en pie con la misma lentitud con la que era tirado. Sus ojos carmesí recorrieron el lugar y los presentes, su seño se frunció al comprender que no había sido engañado por sus sentidos y estaba rodeado de cazadores, miro a sus hijos en busca de una respuesta. El no podía creer que habían sido tan imprudentes, cuando todos ellos estaban tan débiles, los cazadores eran criaturas poderosas y volubles. Con posesividad envolvió a Hermione entre sus brazos y una mueca burlona se apodero de sus definidas facciones varoniles.

-Cazadores en mis tierras Estefan…. Debo resaltar lo descuidado que has sido…

-Es un gusto volver a tenerle entre nosotros padre… y discúlpeme por despertarle en este momento, pero no había momento más a adecuado que este… nuestra hermana pequeña despertó hace unos minutos, su poder su sangre aceptando lo que era y Artemis entre sus brazos. Y se presta algo más de atención comprenderá que la mitad de estos cazadores son sirvientes directos de señorita Hermione. –concluyo Estefan manteniendo un tono de sumisión.

-Oh sorprendente, lograron que saliera del castillo… dime hermosa mía… has disfrutado del mundo humano… -pregunto ignorando un pal de gruñidos y un perfume muy conocido para él. Era la sangre que corría por cuerpo de Hermione antes de ser corrompida por la oscuridad que había en la de él. La habían encontrado. Pero lo visto había sido muy tarde… sonrió en su interior. Y sus ojos resplandecieron cuando miro Hermione le miro a los ojos y sus labios como los pétalos de rosas se abrieron lentamente.

-Padre… en su momento lo disfruté… sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo después de mi despertar… -concluyo mirando una vez más a los que una vez ingenuamente llamo amigos y le habían engañado.

El rey desvió su mirada siguiendo los ojos de su hijo hasta que se poso en los magos y brujas. Sonrió ante la extraña elección de su pequeña para sus sirvientes. Siempre sabía que le gustaban cosas de calidad, era exigente con lo que quería. Y vaya que lo había hacho.

-Veo que aun nos aplicado tu castigo… y tambien veo que estas mas llena de sorpresas hermosa mía… un recuentro con tu pasado.

-Padre creo que no es el momento apropiado para tratar temas tan vánales como ese… hay cosas mas importante como un festín en su honor…

El rey rio con gracia y desvió sus ojos una vez más hasta los distantes de su hija y su seño se frunció hecho que todos los presentes notaron. El rey poso una de sus manos huesudas sobre la mejilla de Hermione y vio directo a sus ojos. Una fuerte aura se desprendió de su cuerpo.

-Padre…- susurro Hermione abrasándose a él… -no me dejes sola de nuevo.

Una niebla espesa comenzó a envolverles y Hermione les miro susurro antes de que desapareciera completo una orden a sus sirvientes, regresar al castillo y esperar su regreso con una ofrenda de sangre.

Los cazadores lograron respirar unos minutos después de haber visto la ira reflejada en los ojos del rey que se había desvanecido frente a ellos dentro de la espesa bruma.

Draco camino hasta Harry y se detuvo frente a él, y sin que nadie sospechara de lo que haría le golpeo con fuerza...

Harry regreso el golpe sintiendo como su lengua saboreaba su propia sangre.

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?! –pregunto Harry limpiado el hilo de sangre que recorría su mejilla.

-Granger… eso es lo que ocurre, nuestra supervivencia está en peligro. Nosotros quienes hemos hecho un pacto con ella no tenemos opciones más que seguirla… que ocurre si su insinuado castigo lo ordena…. Nosotros no podremos hacer nada por ninguno de ustedes. Luna sabe si es el deseo de Hermione matara a todos sus nietos y lo peor aun tendrá que comerlos… y todo esto se debe a ustedes y su imprudencia… tu le perteneces Potter al igual que Luna y cada uno de sus descendientes. Solo espero que sus errores no recaigan sobre todos nosotros. –escupió Draco cabreado hasta la medula por toda aquella descabellada situación.

-Hermione no haría nada de eso… solo lo ha dicho porque se sentía herida y confundido. –intervino Ron confundido por lo ocurrido minutos atrás. A Ron la había tomado mucho tiempo asumir lo que era Hermione, en su momento la odio y se sintió traicionado pero con el transcursos de los años fue madurando y comprendiendo un buen punto de aquel secreto que su amiga había guardado tan recelosamente de ellos. Ella solo les protegía al igual que su mundo.

-No se tu Weasley pero yo he visto toda su intensión. Y tambien he visto los ojos de su padre. –intervino Blaise estremeciéndose por el temor que le causo aquella oscura mirada.

-Es hora de regresar… es más apropiado que esta conversación se lleve dentro de los terrenos. –intervino Hermes el cazador mirando a su alrededor con recelo.

Draco no espero una segunda sugerencia y moto sobre su lobo Nieve y se dirigió al castillo.

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba sobre una cama cubierta de terciopelos, sus almohadas de suaves plumas bajo su cabeza le brindaba comodidad. Escucho gemidos en la habitación donde estaba, se sentía débil, tan débil que incluso mover su cabeza requería de toda sus fuerzas, sintió algo sujeto a su mano. Sin embargo sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver de qué se trataba. Los gemidos comenzaron hacerse más sonoros y el olor de la sangre le golpeo con fuerza, sus colmillos no tardaron en alargase gruño ante la potente sed que le quemaba viva.

Trato de hablar y llamar algunos de sus hermanos antes de perder la cordura, pero su voz no salía, su garganta ardía al punto de que solo podía producir gruñidos. Una suave risa, melodiosa dejo escuchare al igual que un cuerpo caer con peso muerto. Y entonces lo sintió, cientos de cuerpo a su alrededor, habían hecho el festín mientras ella dormía. Arrugo el seño, como era posible que ella hubiera estado durmiendo, al menos que su padre le hubiera puesto bajo su control después de beber una tercera vez de ella.

Sintió como unos largos dedos se deslizaban sobre su pierna derecha como una delicada caricia. Busco rápidamente con sus ojos el origen de aquel gentil gesto. Miro a su padre concentrado en su piel pálida, recorría cada una de sus venas con concentración.

-Hija mía… el tiempo en que no te he podido mantener a mi lado ha sido largo y extenuante aun en el letargo. –le oyó con atención Hermione. –Tus hermanos me han notificado de tu incursión por el mundo humano y las muchas aventuras y travesuras en la cual has sido la principal protagonista… tambien me han informado de tu vida de humana. Eh de decirte que han sido historias muy entretenidas… sin embargo lo que me ha llamado más la atención es esa parte donde mi pequeña hermosa hija se enamora de un mago…. Harry Potter si mal no recuerdo. Curioso muchacho… oh ahora que lo recuerdo es todo un hombre en estos momentos. Con familia y ah formado un lazo con una de tus sirvientes. Curiosa situación con la que te has encontrado al tu despertar. Una no muy calidad bienvenida… me pregunto si ellos son los causantes de que perdieras tu corazón… un corazón que me pertenece hermosa mía…

-Padre…

-Shhh… no te preocupes no estoy molesto… la rebeldía es una característica de los vampiros jóvenes cuando se aventuran en el mundo humano, no eres la primera vampiresa y desde luego no será la última que cometa la locura de entregar algo tan valioso y que nos mantiene unido a esa parte de los humanos. Un corazón oscurecido por la maldad no es suficiente para un humano. Nuestros cuerpos hermosa mía… nuestra eternidad es eso una eterna existencia. Aunque el humano que le entregaste tu corazón no es un simple humano y mucho menos un simple mago y que al parecer los cazadores de demonios han logrado romper la barrera del tiempo que nos daban una indiscutible ventajas sobre ellos ha sido curiosamente derribada. Aun así, despertar en esta época llena de oscuridad y donde la sangre recorre una vez más la tierra corrupta y sedienta de maldad… me hace sentir aliviado de tenerte a mi lado… - comento acariciando con la puntas de sus dedos el cuello de Hermione.

-¿Por qué las cadenas…? -pregunto Hermione desviando la conversación así aquello que le molestaba y le resultaba confuso.

-Oh eso es un pequeño detalle, solo era por precaución… ya sabes me eh saciado de ti hasta el punto de casi robar tu existencia… pero no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos porque no existe criatura más segura junto a mí que tu preciosa mía. –Sonrió mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes… Hermione le miro a sus ojos perdiéndose en el violeta que destellaba como las hermosas flores del jardín de su madre… ese hermoso color igual al cielo crepuscular… detallo sus hermoso cabellos blancos como hilos de plata que caían como cortinas a los lados de su rostro tan largos que tocaban su piel.

-¿Tienes sed hermosa mía? –pregunto en un susurro el rey de los vampiros observando cómo los ojos de Hermione se oscurecían rápidamente. Y sonrió cuando le vio asentir con rapidez. – ¿Deseas que te alimente con mi sangre?- su sonrisa se ensancho cuando vio que Hermione volvía asentir. Se acerco con lentitud ofreciendo su cuello.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante la sorpresa, su padre no ofrecía mucho su cuello. Ofrecerlo era un acto tan intimo que mostraba la confianza que el dejaba caer sobre sus hombros. Él le ofrecía su existencia con aquella acción. Y ella sin poder contenerse perforo aquella piel como el mármol dejando que su boca se llenara de aquel liquido que extendía su existencia. Su garganta agradeció el frio líquido que recorría su cuerpo. Sus brazos retomaron la fuerza perdida para aferrarse aquel vampiro que le había robado del seno de su hogar con los cazadores de demonios, el vampiro que le había robado la inocencia, la luz y hasta la muerte misma, entregándole la inmortalidad y la oscuridad y la eterna juventud. Gimió cuando sus ojos se cerraron y sintiendo el poder de su padre recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta el punto de no distinguir cual era su sangre y cuál era la de su padre, cuáles eran sus recuerdos y cuáles eran los de él.

Cerca de la cama sobre una alfombra de cuerpos exprimidos se encontraban Estefan, Pandora, Samuel y Sebastián acompañados de sus demonios observando con pesar como su hermana pequeña se aferraba al cuerpo del rey y gemía como una amante en el lecho de su amado. El regreso de rey tenía muchos significados, ya Hermione había madurado y eso traería un mal de calamidades, agregándole el hecho que pertenecía a una de las familias antiguas de cazadores. Los príncipes vislumbraban un futuro incierto donde dos de los protagonistas gemían ante la estasis de aquella limpia y profunda penetración.

En Hogwarts los cazadores y magos miembros del escuadrón de seguridad del castillo discutían acaloradamente lo que harían al regreso de Hermione. La mas angustiada era Luna que no podía huir del castillo puesto que la ultima orden de Hermione era que esperan a su regreso. Solo podían pedirle a Merlín que apaciguara a la bestia de los celos que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Hermione. La tención en el lugar era palpable.

-Yo confió en ella, confió que pensara con calma nuestra situación Harry… - hablo Luna mirando a su marido llena de esperanza.

-Tú no la conoces Luna… ella hará algo, pueda que no sea tan cruel como lo que pensaba hacernos hace unas horas, pero de algo estoy seguro, se siente ofendida, su orgullo fue herido. Y como dicen ustedes las mujeres…no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer que se siente traicionada… -concluyo Harry revolviendo su cabello frustrado por la situación.

-Si conocías ese curioso dicho verídico… ¿por qué demonios te casaste con Lovegood? Ahora debemos preocuparnos por un peligro más… Granger y su familia de sanguijuelas y el nuevo rey del terror están allí afuera y Morgana sabe qué demonios puedan planear una vampiresa sin corazón… -escupió Draco… - no solo se trata de ti y tu familia Potter. Se trata de todo lo que hemos estado defendiendo y construyendo estas cinco décadas. Con una sola orden de Granger y todo estará perdido porque nosotros estamos obligados a seguirla sin importar que. Si nos ordena que les matemos lo haremos… y toda la cordura que poseemos se irá al demonio. Solo porque no pudiste esperar a que se despertara para sacer tu sed de calor… -Draco se levanto del asiento que había estado ocupando en la mesa donde se mantenía tan cerrada discusión y miro con frialdad al matrimonio Potter.

-Odio admitirlo Potter pero Draco tiene razón… la damita es muy vengativa. Destruyo parte de mi familia. La familia Nott en su momento por ser traicionada. Obligando a mi antepasado a matar a su esposa y su primogénito y ofrecerles su sangre y ella la bebió frente a sus ojos. La vida de su esposa eh hijo... Hecho que sirvió de lección para todas las familias que le servían en ese tiempo. Y no hay duda que lo que pretendía hacer hoy era lo mismo pero con un toque tétrico… -concluyo Theo.

-¡Tétrico…! ¿Tétrico dices Theo…? ella pretendía que Luna matara a sus nietos y los comiera como una bestia… ella le transformaría en una aberración, en un monstruo igual a ella. – hablo con voz agitada Pansy estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento. –ella es cruel y despiadada… la mojigata que recordamos es eso solo un recuerdo, una ilusión que ella fabrico en nuestras memorias… -susurro sintiendo temor ante su deducción.

-Es el precio del pacto… ya no le somos útiles… ella ya tiene a nuestros descendientes… solo ellos le importan en este momento… mientras ellos existan nosotros seremos desechos… con esto no sugiero que debemos deshacernos de ellos. Solo es un recordatorio de lo que siempre se nos dijo… ella solo protegerá y querrá mantener a un descendiente directo de cada familia con la faculta de procrear una nueva generación. Es lo que ah estado haciendo durante siglos. –informo una vez mas Theo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su lobo Abismo que se mantenía cerca de sus pies. El sabía que Hermione no se arriesgaría a perderles puesto su poder y potencian como cazadores crecía día tras día… noche tras noche… les necesitaban para esa guerra. Y él estaba seguro de que todos lo sabían, sin embargo el temor estaba allí latente en sus cabezas.

Una discusión se desato en esos momentos, cada familia discutía en busca de una solución para ayudar a la familia Potter y a ellos mismos.

-No pareces asustado Theo. – Afirmo Neville manteniendo su loba cerca de su pierna. Neville fue elegido por Tormenta Gris dos décadas después de que Hermione durmiera, por ello sus rasgos eran los de un adulto, su cuerpo corpulento en forma con músculos desarrollados, su cabello negro lo mantenía corto y sus ojos grandes eran oscuros como los de su Loba.

Theo miro a Neville y se puso de pie con una sonrisa y noto que todos le seguían con la mirada ante el comentario de Neville y su reacción ante la pregunta.

-Eso amigo mío se llama inteligencia… al cambio de muchos de ustedes yo pedí un deseo que me aseguraría un futuro y una vida eterna. Y Hermione esta obligada a cumplirlo, eso me deja fuera de cualquier venganza que planee. –con esas últimas palabras Theo abandono la oficina donde se mantenía tan acalorada discusión.

Hermione miro la distancia el alba, los hermosos colores que pintaban el cielo lejano. Gimió y bajo su cabeza. Y apretó sus ojos y su boca para ahogar el gemido que nacía desde las profundidades de su pecho.

Se sentía tan confundida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor… dormir y despertar en ese mundo que desconocía siendo consciente de aquel ser frágil que tanto había protegido le había fallado, traicionado le llenaba de ira. La tristeza aumentaba en ella y le incitaba a la venganza una y otra vez logrando que pensara en todos los métodos de tortura nefasta que pudiera quebrarlos emocionalmente. El dolor físico no era un opción tenía que ser emocional.

Cerro sus ojos cuando una fuerte mano se poso sobre su cabeza. Suspiro y giro su cabeza para ver a su padre ser iluminado por los rayos de sol y pensó en los ángeles, como una criatura tan hermosa podía ser un enviado del mal. Una criatura que dejaba muerte a su paso y que se alimentaba de la vida de los humanos.

-Hermosa mía… escucho sus pensamientos aun en la distancia y el silencio que otorga sus labios…

-Padre…

-Eres una criatura hermosa, su belleza no puede ser superara ni por el esplendoroso sol naciente y esos enigmáticos colores que tienen el infinito cielo... criaturas como a las que les has entregado tus sentimientos no son merecedores de tal honor. No te agobies hermosa mía… aplicare el castigo….

-Padre por favor espere… déjame hacerlo, conozco sus puntos débiles… -pidió Hermione tomando la mano de su padre entre las suyas. Sus pieles hacían contraste. –Ahora creo que es más importante que me cuente por favor quien era yo… y porque termine siendo lo que soy ahora…

-Todo sucedió hace tanto mi hermosa… que los recuerdos son difusos… y mi mente está confundida ante el despertar, todo es diferente a lo que recuerdo y las memorias de tus hermanos y la tuyas aun agitan mi cabeza buscando ordenar cada uno de esas vivencias ocultas en las delicias de su sangre.

Draco abrió sus ojos. Aun se sentía cansado pero el insistente toque de la puerta de su habitación le obligaba a ponerse de pie. Con el seño fruncido abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rostro de su hijo Escorpius pálido y con la respiración agitada.

-Padre ella está aquí y ordena que todas las familias que hayan realizado un pacto con ella estén presente en seis minutos en el gran comedor. – hablo rápidamente consultando el reloj. Draco con un movimiento de su varita estuvo listo para acudir aquella cita con la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría.

Hermione movía sus pies lentamente mirando sus botines negros de tacón de aguja. Escucho como lentamente el gran comedor se fue llenado, el penetrante olor de lobo le provocaba una reacción alérgica, su nariz picaba y su garganta ardía, mantenía una media sonrisa en sus labios y su vista fija en los detalles de sus nuevas botas. Del lado derecho descansaba Artemis y del izquierdo Niebla atentos a cada movimiento, siendo los ojos de Hermione y sus oídos, nada podría llegar a ella sin que sus lobos lo notaran.

Las campanadas del reloj anunciaron el inicio del la noche y con él la llegada del crepúsculo, los cabellos de Hermione brillaron con intensidad ante los agonizantes rayos del sol. Sus ojos como el oro derretido ante el ardiente fuego destellaron como dos llamaradas encendiendo cada antorcha y vela en el gran salón hasta el punto que el recinto quedo iluminado completamente.

Hermione se recostó de un amplio mueble de espaldar alto de terciopelo de rojo y madera de dorada con partes de oro. Les miro a todos manteniendo su sonrisa posando sus ojos en cada uno de los presentes quienes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su columnas. Hermione relambio sus labios cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Harry y Luna.

-Hoy será una noche perfecta… -susurro. – Una reunión de viejos amigos… en tiempos oscuros… es lamentables que nos reunamos una vez más en tan penosa situación. Les eh convocado para que presencie el castigo que les impondré aquellos que me traicionan como una advertencia aquellos que me silban. No poseo compasión alguna… mi sentimientos hacia los humanos a desaparecido… sus vidas son insignificantes… para mí solo son herramientas de las cuales puedo deshacerme si no me son útiles… para suerte para ustedes aun lo son gracias a que mi sangre recorre sus venas y les dio la oportunidad de tener a un lobo mágico cazador con ustedes… - Hermione izo una pausa observando la sorpresa en sus ojos ante lo revelado.

-Se me ha informado que han invadido mis tierras, que sirvientes mas inútiles… no son capaces de destruir unos simples monstruos sin almas… quizás debería robarles las suyas pata ver si son más útiles… -Comento con aburrimiento. – sin embargo no son tan despiadada y he decido darles otra oportunidad, después de todo no queda muchos magos y brujas al igual que humanos. –Hermione suspiro aburrida mirando el vacio. – Eh de confesadles que prefiero beber la sangre mágica lo que me recuerda que esta hermosa noche abra luna roja y un gran festín... sin embargo aun puedo esperar por él, la noche es joven… luna Lovegood… conocías mis sentimientos y mis órdenes y aun así desobedeciste estas lista para tu castigo.

-Si…- -fue la corta respuesta de Luna que estaba pálida con los ojos nublados por el llanto que orgullosamente se negaba a derraman manteniéndose firme ante la mirada vacía de Hermione.

-Hermione por favor no lo hagas, despertaras en mi un sentimiento que no quiero sentir por ti… -pidió Harry manteniendo un agarre firme sobre su amada.

-Tus sentimientos no son de mis interés querido Harry… te lo di todo lo que me pediste y cumplí tus deseos y te ofrecí todo lo que puedo obtener que es más de lo que te puedes imaginan incluso te di un mundo de paz… no es así amado Tom… - el nombre murió en los labios de Hermione cuando un joven alto y hermoso apareció detrás de ella. Harry no tardo en reconocerlo al igual que resto de los presentes, era el hombre que había llevado el ataúd del padre de Hermione noches atrás.

-damas y caballeros les presento a Tom Riddle y mi hijo adoptivo… -ante la revelación de Hermione los ojos de los presentes se desorbitaron… Hermione sonrió ante el jardeo simultaneo y las miríadas llenas de temor de sus sirvientes ante los recuerdos de aquella guerra que habían vivido durante su niñez y que marco sus vidas…

-Que significa esto Hermione… quien eres realmente… - pregunto ron con una palidez enfermiza.

Hermione ignoro a su amigo y continúo hablando…

-Luna te destierro del mundo mágico… iras allí donde yace la muerte… vivirás como una vagabunda y te arrastraras entre la oscuridad. Abandonaras la magia y a tu hermosa loba… solo llevaras contigo lo que llevas puesto esta noche… y Harry permanecerás a mi lado si tu deseo es que Luna viva… y una cosa más… quiero la vida de todos sus descendientes a excepción del último Potter por línea directa… el me pertenece y será el único que mantendrá el apellido Potter… después de todo siempre ah sido así… solo un Potter en todo el mundo mágico… ahora querida luna traerme la sangre de tu hermosa y cálida familia… estoy sedienta… que este castigo les silba a todos como una lección… y que la Locura este de su lado querida familia Potter puesto que la muertes se les será negada aquellos que condenaron a su familia traicionándome… en recompensa a todos esos años de amistad Harry les daré tres lunas para que se despidan… ahora demos inicio a festín… corten sus venas con la daga maldita del sacrificio y dejen caer su sangre sobre la copa del santo grial y ofrézcanmela como signo de obediencia… revivamos el pacto una vez más en esta noche perfecta… la caída de mis enemigos se próxima… la delicia de sus muertes las puedo saborear en mis labios… puedo escuchar los rugidos de dolor y la agonía en una sinfonía excitante. –Hermione sonrió ante la palidez de sus sirvientes. Detrás de ella lord Voldemort sonreía junto a Rey del inframundo que miraba con orgullo a su pequeña… su sangre cumplía con su cometido… borrar la humanidad de su alma… el solo sería su dueño por siempre… ninguna criatura inferior tomaría lo que siempre le había pertenecido… el corazón oscurecido por el odio y la oscuridad de su Hermione…

Harry dio un paso, seguido de otro y otro… en dirección aquella espelúznate criatura que había amado con locura desenfrenada… un ángel que iluminó sus días ahora era un demonio que oscurecía todo a su paso incluyendo su corazón y alma.

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola a todos… hoy es un dia especial… me eh graduado de Licenciada en Educación siiiiiiiiii! Tambien estoy feliz por este nuevo capítulo. Me gusta esta historia aunque mucho me temo que no hay muchas personas que le acepten… aun así estoy feliz de aquellas personas que si lo hacen y a esas hermosas personas les dedico esta historia. Y ellas son: **

**VANESSA LOVE ME FOR EVER**

**LUNATICO0030**

**MAGGIE NIGHT**

**CAROONE**

**DANILI**

**ADHII GUZMAN**

**ALBII-CHAN**

**BERE**

**Muchas gracias a todos… besos.**

_**Yuuki Kuchiki **_


	20. Chapter 20 LLUVIA DE RECUERDOS

_**LUNA ROJA **_

**CAPITULO 19 **

_**LLUVIA DE RECUERDOS**_

_**Que la oscuridad de los vampiros reine sobre los reinos tenebrosos y sobre la tierra manchada por el pecado de los mortales...**_

_**¡Amén!**_

El suave viento y el penetrante ruido de unas cadenas corroídas por el oxido acompañaban el suave mecer de Hermione en aquel parque baldío, con hierba alta oscura y árboles secos y retorcidos, Hermione estaba segura que era la primera que usaba aquel ennegrecido columpio desde hacía décadas, parte del parque estaba destruido completamente, lo único que indicaba que aquel lugar había estado lleno de niños riendo corriendo por doquier era aquel único columpio.

Cerca las raíces de un caído árbol Draco esperaba a Hermione junto a su lobo. Le había seguido durante varias horas hasta encontrarla en aquel lugar solitario. Aun no salía de la sorpresa de los eventos que habían sucedido horas antes. Ella había cambiado, volvió oscura y temeraria… sin embargo allí el solo podía contemplar un arma solitaria pidiendo gritos de auxilio… él sabía lo que ella estaba deseando… porque el tambien lo deseo durante mucho tiempo…

Hermione suspiro y poso su mirada en Draco manteniendo su seño fruncido… volviendo a cubrir su rostro con una máscara inquebrantable renunciando al silencio que mantenía buscando dentro de ella misma un lugar donde el dolor no la siguiera.

-Malfoy acércate. -Ordeno con voz fría y distante manteniéndose en el mismo lugar. Sellando una vez más su corazón.

Draco no mostro expresión alguna en su rostro, se acerco con pasos lentos deteniéndose tres metros de distancia de Hermione. No le gustaba que le ordenaran, sin embargo se obligo a sí mismo a callar y no protestar de alguna manera acida.

-Malfoy has algo en con este ruido es escalofriante y perturba este hermoso silencio. – ordeno nuevamente Hermione. Draco solo agito su varita y eliminando el ruido y reforzando aquel lamentable columpio que amenazaba con caerse.

Hermione continúo meciéndose unos minutos más, sin agradecer el mantenimiento que había hecho Draco…. Solo continúo meditando en silencio.

-Malfoy cuéntame de tu vida… -pidió repentinamente Hermione. Draco la miro en silencio sin entender muy bien que pretendía Hermione lograr con ella pregunta a demás de indagar sobre su pasado. –El tiempo es mi aliado y enemigo Malfoy. – continuo Hermione al interpretar el silencio de Draco. Quizás si ella le hablaba un poco de ella el sedería…

-Muchos magos, brujas y humanos sueñan con ella, ser inmortales vivir una vida eterna sin contemplar lo extenuante que puede ser tenerla… no tienes la libertar de envejecer o morir… sin embargo es algo hermoso sabes… ver como la vida de un humano se extingue lentamente como la luz de una vela antes del amanecer. Como aprecian cada momento de sus vidas, algunos no dejan huellas y otros las dejan tan profundo que ni en siglos se podría olvidar… Me pregunto qué clase de humano hubiera sido si no hubiera sido transformada en lo que soy… un ser que necesita la vida de algún otro ser para alargar mi propia existencia. Por mucho tiempo me eh aferrado a los sentimientos de los humanos desesperadamente en un intento de no perder mi humanidad, no obstante eh sido decepcionada una y otra vez…. Es lastimoso verse caer en ello en más de una ocasión… las tinieblas me ahogan y la oscuridad me absorben…. Temo perder la cordura día tras día y me temo a mi misma porque se de lo que soy capaz de hacer… el castigo de Luna es un ejemplo claro de ello… pensé en tantas cosas terribles… en mil y una forma de destruirles… tener el destino del alguien en mis manos es algo fácil de obtener lo difícil siempre es saber que quiero hacer con esa existencia, el uso que le debo dar para obtener algún beneficio de ella… es curioso. –sonrió mirando la luna frente a ella. – Quería saber de tu vida y termine hablando un poco de la mía… -Hermione callo y cerro sus ojos y sintió unas fuertes manos empujar su espalda lentamente. –Soy patética.

Draco la empujo y Hermione abrió sus ojos.

-¿Me odias Malfoy? Por lo que les he hecho a tus amigos y por lo que soy… una criatura maligna, ¿me odias porque por ironías del destino Harry y Luna ahora son tus amigos…? No lo niegues… - hablo antes de que Draco dijera palabra alguna…

-No lo hago…. Ellos cavaron sus destino… sin embargo no les deseo el mal que ha caído sobre sus cabezas…. Y tú eres ese mal Granger… - hablo Draco arrastrando las palabras como si aquella conversación careciera de sentido e importancia para él.

-Granger… ese no es mi apellido Malfoy… algún día te lo diré si eres fiel a mi… porque Malfoy no debes traicionarme… - le ordeno Hermione, pero Draco puedo percibir una súplica transparente en aquellas palabras. Draco empujo una vez más la espalda de Hermione y vio como se elevaban en el viento como si dos alas se abrieran en su espalda y por un instante creyó verla volar en dirección a la estrellas. Y de pronto a él solo regreso el columpio solo sin aquella mística criatura en el.

Hermione apareció detrás de Draco y le abrazo por la espalda y escondió su rostro en su ancha espalda… Draco se quedo frio, su respiración se agito al igual que su corazón. Sintió como la mano de Hermione se movió sobre su lado izquierdo posándola sobre ese órgano que palpitaba sonoramente. Hermione cerró sus ojos entregándose por unos segundos aquel hermoso sonido que representaba la vida de aquella cálida criatura… la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Harry. La calidez que ya no volvería a sentir. Y no deseaba perderlo.

-Es un sonido tan hermoso… desearía que mi corazón helado produjera ese sonido exótico… es como un tambor que me invita y seduce mis sentidos… está lleno de vida. No me temas… no esta noche Malfoy… solo cuídame… el peso de la soledad me es difícil de sostener en este momento… solo protegerme como lo izo Abraxas Malfoy en su momento… - suplico evitando que su cuerpo mostrara el terror que sentía al verse sola rodeada de aquellas penumbras que cubría sus ojos.

-Hermione… - Draco no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras descubriendo que aquella sensación que había tenido cuando miro a Hermione no estaban de todo equivocadas… ella pedía a grito ser liberadas de las cadenas que la ataban a la necesidad de calidez.

-Ese es mi nombre… parte de él… y me da una identidad… Hermione el nombre dado por mi madre… tambien poseo dos más… quizás algún día te los digas…

Draco se giro lentamente y miro directo a los ojos de Hermione aun manteniéndose presa en sus brazos pero con menos temor.

-¿Donde quedo toda esa maldad y oscuridad que proyectaste hace unas horas…? ahora pareces una inofensiva vampiresa que no sabe qué hacer con su existencia. – le hablo con indiferencia, mirando como la brisa movía sus risos, aun siendo preso de sus brazos que se volvieron una prisión con aquellas palabras que parecían haber llegado al corazón frio de la vampiresa. Draco tambien pudo notar el dolor que no tardo en ser disfrazado.

-Quizás lo que has visto sea mi verdadero yo o quizás la que está frente a ti sea la verdadera yo… eso tendrás que describirlo por ti mismo Malfoy. Ahora háblame lo que has estado haciendo los últimas cinco décadas. –Hermione desvió la mirada y la conversación no quería tocar aquel tema delicado aun para ella alejándose unos pasos de aquel cálido cuerpo volviendo a los brazos de la soledad.

-¿Que te hace pensar que te contare por voluntad propia mi pasado…? –pregunto frunciendo el seño. - Que este aquí contigo dejándome tocar no quiere decir que dejare entrar más de lo que sea conveniente en mi vida Granger. – Draco le miro con frialdad recordando con quien estaba tratando, recordando que un monstruo se encontraba oculto bajo aquel rostro hermoso y pálida piel, al asecho… Hermione era una depredadora y aunque él era un cazador no quería decir que eventualmente podría ser la presa. Draco frunció el seño ante sus pensamientos paranoicos y volvió a fijar su vista en la criatura frente a él quien sonreía con nostalgia viajando entre las lagunas de sus recuerdos distantes.

-Entiendo y es un alivio de que no hayas cambiado Malfoy…. Me haces sentir más en casa, ahora regresa al castillo, puedes desaparecerte hasta algún punto seguro verdad, no es conveniente que estés mas aquí puesto que mis invitados comienzas a llegar y no quiero que interfieras en mi diversión… ya sabes necesito estirar mis músculos y liberar el extras. – sonrió con una sonrisa hueca que no llego a sus ojos opacos sin vida que miraban la lejanía sin fe en la humanidad ni en ellos… Harry Potter y su esposa le habían robado eso. Y quizás esa era la furia que sentía Hermione… tal vez, quizás ella solo sentía desesperación al perder un motivo por el cual seguir existiendo en tan extenuante existencia.

-Lo que pretendes hacer Granger es estupidito… - Hermione solo sonrió una vez mas y miro hacia la oscuridad esperando la pronta aparición de sus invitados. Sintiendo como Draco Malfoy le abrazaba, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos por la acción de aquel que le había odiado y despreciado hasta el punto de asquearse de su tacto… quizás Malfoy si había cambiado en algo.

-Lo se Malfoy…. Créeme que lo se… ahora vete es una orden. -Hermione se alejo de los brazos de Malfoy con algo de dificulta porque en realidad aquel abrazo le hiso sentir fuerte de alguna manera… camino hacia sus lobos. De su mano apareció un látigo negro que se movía como una serpiente sobre su brazo. Draco solo distinguió un mal rojo de ojos enfurecidos enloquecidos correr hacia su pequeña damita y una torcida sonrisa desfigurar aquel rostro temeroso que había visto minutos atrás por algo vil y cruel. Frustrado tubo que desaparecer puesto eso se le había ordenado, comenzaba una vez más odiar aquello.

Hermione vio a Draco desaparecer y se giro para ver a los demonios que se acercaban lentamente concentrando toda esa ira que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Movió los dedos sobre el mango del latico que reacciono a su fuerza, Hermione comenzó a tararear una canción que escucho tararear alguna vez a su madre… camino con pasos lentos sintiendo como Artemis tomaba su verdadera formo y Nieblas comenzaba mostrar sus garras y colmillos de marfil. Y sin previo aviso los monstruos se lanzaron a contra la vampiresa y ella le espero con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno...

Dos noches pasaron sin rastro alguno de Hermione, el rey descansaba en su castillo meditando la situación inestable en la que se encontraba su reino, Estefan estaba a unos metros de él en silencio manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-Mi pequeña, no ha regresado… debe de estar disfrutando mucho… -susurro rompiendo el silencio el rey mirando la distancia acariciando a su demonio acompañante que se mantenía en las penumbras donde solo se podía contemplar su silueta.

-¿Hay algo que le preocupe padre? – pregunto Estefan sin hacer contacto con su padre, sabía que estaba decepcionado de él y sus hermanos por dejar que aquella situación llegara a esos extremos. Pero no podía negar que todo se salió de control y de sus manos cuando Hermione callo en tan repentino letargo, en esos momentos ella se transformo en su prioridad y el enemigo que se acercaba fue dejando en segundo plano.

-Muchas cosas me preocupan hijo mío… sin duda alguna lo que pregunto es como dejaste que mi reino callera en tal desgracia… confié en ti… ahora veo que solo eres aun un niño a pesar de los siglos… - susurro el rey fijándose en su hijo que se estremeció de indignación ante tales palabras despreciativas.

-Mi señor lamento lo cometido, le eh demostrado que he podido mantener el reino en las mejores condiciones posibles a pesar del mal que azota nuestras tierra… los demonios apreciaron como una plaga… recuerdo lo que ocurrió mil años atrás… me temo que esta vez la guerra debe asegurar el exterminio del perdedor… y sin lugar a duda ahora que usted está de nuevo con nosotros y nuestra hermana a vuelto no dejaremos rastros de este mal… - afirmo Estefan encontrando por fin una ventaja que inclinara la balanza a su lado.

-¿Han encontrado la raíz, La reina o el rey quien controla a los demonios?

-Mucho me temo que no padre. No hemos logrado avanzar mucho en las tierras que han conquistado. – Estefan murmuro las palabras.

-Convoca a una reunión a los lores y príncipes… y los guerreros aliados más poderosos. Y al líder los esclavos de mi pequeña damita… es hora de que mostros ataquemos. –el rey tomo una copa de oro y bebió su contenido disgustando cada gota de aquel elixir. Recuperaría lo que le pertenecía sin duda alguna destruiría todo a su paso por obtener su reino una vez más. Volvería a construir una hera de oro.

Harry se movía frustrado en su habitación, grandes ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, su cabello estaba completamente alborotado, Luna que siempre había estado fuerte se mostraba devastada y le había oído llorar en varias ocasiones negándose a ver a sus hijos temiendo por la seguridad de estos. El les había ordenado que se ocultaran, lejos en algún sitio donde Luna no los pudiera encontrar. Solo uno de ellos estaría a salvo y el estaba seguro que era su nieto menor Henry que solo contaba con dos años de edad y heredado de sus ojos esmeralda y tu cabello negro aunque era lacio y piel pálida. El niño se parecía a él sorprendentemente. Y estaba seguro que el seria el que Hermione conservaría.

Se detuvo una vez y tomo la capa de invisibilidad y le pido a su lobo Trueno que espera junto a Luna… y sin decir nada más se alejo de su habitación en el castillo y se dirigió con pasos veloces a la casa de los gritos a través del túnel oculto bajo el sauce bolseador. Con pasos lentos camino por una largo pasillo dentro de la casa y llamo una y otra vez a Hermione con voz susurrante. Si lo que Luna le había dicho era cierto Hermione escucharía a quien pronunciara su nombre en medio de la oscuridad más de tres veces, pues bien el lo había pronunciado por lo menos una docena de veces desde que había entrado al interior de la casa embrujada. La madera chirriante bajo sus zapatos le ponía los nervios de punta a demás de insano frio que rodeaba la casa. Un silla comenzó a moverse y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, suspiro y continuo caminando hasta llegar a una vieja habitación empolvada por donde el silbante viento entraba, allí la vio sentada en el marco de la ventana viendo a los lejos el castillo de Hogwarts con mirada intensa, contemplando su majestuosidad. Harry contemplo un cuadro frente a él, si él fuera un artista dedicado al arte de la pintura estaba seguro que plasmaría aquella imagen en un lienzo porque a él estaría su musa fuente de una abrasadora inspiración.

-Es hermoso no crees Harry…- la vos melodiosa de Hermione lo atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. - hermosos recuerdos despiertan en mi nostalgia de los tiempos vividos dentro de ese castillo cuando eras un niño… siempre realizando travesuras y encontrando nuevas aventuras que vivir… siempre cuide de ti y de Ron… protegiéndoles incluso de la muerte… Yo era feliz en aquel entonces, cuanto mi verdadero ser dormía dentro de mi cuerpo, sin maldad. Sin embargo ese es el pasado y deber ser enterrado bajo el peso de cinco décadas…- concluyo con amargura palpable en su voz distante. Los ojos de Hermione se posaron el figura de Harry que no mostraba grandes cambios a como le había dejado antes de entrar al letargo. Lo único que encontraba diferente en el era la valva sin afeitar de tres días.

-No lo estás haciendo Hermione… no estás dejando el pasado atrás, lo has traído al presente y Luna y yo somos la prueba de ello. – hablo Harry con voz cansada mostrando la frustración en cada silaba.

–Puede que tengas razón, pero hay un precio no crees… has traicionada al más peligroso de los depredadores que puede existir. No ha sido muy inteligente de ustedes dos amigo mío… tenía muchos planes para ti Harry incluso te entregue la paz que tanto deseabas… mi cuerpo y alma tambien te fueron dadas, y los despreciaste al dejarme en olvido, al sepultarme entre tus recuerdos. Solo cerré los ojos y destruiste todo… no importa a donde corran tú y tu familia Luna los encontraras puesto su loba es una rastreadora, en tres noches más la casería comenzara y yo observare todo al igual que tu… no dejare que cierres los ojos, contemplaras el castigo por tu olvido traición y esos recuerdos plagaran tus memorias hasta el día que me deshaga de ti. – Hermione escupió con frialdad manteniendo una mueca burlona en su rostro sin mostrar piedad o duda en su voz.

Harry se estremeció antes las palabras de Hermione, sintiendo miedo y sobre todo una pena que ahogaba su alma, puesto él sabía que había sido él quien la había orilladlo a realizar aquel castigo que destruiría su vida y cordura. Él era el causante de que los ojos de ella destellaran llenos de dolor.

-¿Crees que me quedare observando todo mientras ocurre…? ¿Que no hare nada al respecto…? creí que conocías mejor Hermione… -Se enfrento a ella sintiendo el valor regresar a él. Después de todo el era un Gryffindor. El había vencido al mango tenebroso y le había vencido. El tambien podía vencerla a ella, estaba seguro que podría si no se rendía ante sus intensiones perversas que le hacían estremecer de temor ante la determinación y fuerza que ellas agencian sobre su cabeza.

-Eso será lo divertido Harry… veras creo que se te ha olvidado que un mago con poderes tan ilimitados podrá hacer algo contra mi… no soy nada débil, ni quiera has vislumbrado la punta de mi poder… - se burlo poniéndose de pie sacudiendo su capa del polvo y las telas de arañas que se habían adherido a ella.

-Hermione… yo te ame… fuimos felices mientras estuvimos juntos. Sin embargo Luna me ha hecho más feliz que lo que alguien más a podio… ni siquiera tu pudiste Hermione llenarme completamente… estaba cegado por ti, por tu belleza y ese amor que me ofrecía que nunca nadie me había ofrecido. Dependía de ti completamente. Sin embargo cuando te quedaste dormida comprendí que habían muchas cosas más en el mundo que tu y fue en ese momento que comencé a notar Ginny y a Luna… sin embargo el amor de Luna fue algo tan refrescante lleno de confianza y esa luz que necesitaba. Debes entender Hermione que necesitaba amar y ser amado… amo a Luna y ella me ama, y muestra de ello son todas estas décadas que hemos permanecido juntos. Han sido más años de los que yo en convivido contigo.- concluyo Harry mirando la profundidad que llegaban aquellas palabras en el alma de Hermione.

-Eres horrible… no eres cruel Harry. Aun continuas clavándome una daga en corazón con cada palabra, dices que todo lo que te di fue insuficiente… que mi amor no era verdadero y que el amor que decías sentir por mi era solo una ilusión… esto es ridículo… - Hermione sonrió con tristeza sintiéndose hundir mas en aquel dolor. Con determinación se negó a gritar desgarradoramente y derrumbarse ante él.

-Es la verdad Hermione, amo a Luna y nadie podrá cambiar eso. – Harry dio un paso hacia la mujer que una vez fue su tesoro mas apreciado, aquella mujer que le entrego su amor y ahora se negaba dejarle ir aferrándose a él. Aquel sentimiento que había quedado en el pasado.

-Pues yo la odio al igual que te odio a ti…- escupió llena de ira alejándose de él mirándole con sus ojos carmín encendidos por un profundo odio naciente.

-Sabes que no es cierto, no me odias Hermione… puesto que yo no te puedo odiar a pesar de todo lo que estas haciendo… aun te quiero… te amo... Pero de una forma diferente… por favor Hermione libéranos de peso de tu castigo… déjanos vivir en paz… - suplico cayendo de rodilla frente a Hermione, humillándose ante él. Hermione negó con su cabeza y le dio la espalda.

-No – negó con determinación temblando al verle allí frente a ella suplicándole por otra mujer y su felicidad. ¿Y ella, donde quedaba ella?

-Por favor hare lo que me pidas solo por favor perdona a Luna y a mi familia. – Harry miro a Hermione dándole la espalda. Sabía que lo lograría, Hermione seguía siendo una alama calidad… el estaba seguro y confiaba en ese presentimiento…

-No lo haré. Mi decisión ya ha sido tomada y no daré marcha atrás. – Hermione se giro y lo miro con firmeza, ella era testaruda no sedería… no le importaba el tiempo que había pasado y el tiempo que había estado durmiendo, el deber de él era espérala… no abandonarla y dejarla a tras porque ya no le era de utilidad. Porque había encontrado un remplazo para ella y todos esos sentimientos que ella sentía hacia él. La profunda tristeza consumía su alma, porque no comprendía porque él no podía ver el dolor que le causaba. Quiso grietarle y hacerle ver el daño que le hacía a su alma.

-Es que no entiendes la fragilidad de este mundo en que vivimos ahora…- Harry continuo hablando sin ver aquel daño que causaba. - Luna y yo somos un pilar para todas estas personas si la destruyes, si destruyes a mi familia y a mí y con ella el espinoso equilibrio que existe…

-Y crees que me importa Harry, la mayoría de esas personas no las conozco… y no me interesan sus destinos. Yo soy una vampiresa, princesa de los vampiros… mi orden es ley… ustedes con mis sirvientes a quienes por benevolencia les permito habitar en mis dominios. Deberían darse con una piedra en el corazón antes de pretender revelarse en mi contra… yo soy aquí la que fue engañada, no trates de ser la víctima no frente a mi… y si alguien pretende en ir en mi contra estará firmando su muerte porque no tendré piedad.

-Me quedare contigo hasta que la luz de mi existencia se extinga, te daré mi lealtad firmando un pacto de sangre contigo a cambio de la libertad de Luna. – Harry cambio de estrategia tras suspirar y cerrar sus ojos levantándose para quedar a la altura del rostro de Hermione.

-No lo hare. – una vez más Hermione se negó a la petición de Harry que solo pensaba en Luna y no en ella.

-Te daré todo Hermione… no habrá nada en este mundo que te niegue. – continuo Harry sin dejarse amedrantar por la ira que expresa el rostro de Hermione.

-De verdad lo dices en cerio Harry… me darías tus recuerdos y sentimientos hacia Luna, no podrás verla ni tocarla aunque ella este a unos centímetros de ti, no recordaras nada de ella ni su existencia… solo yo existiré en tu mundo, me amaras tanto que no soportaras que ame alguien más, puesto mi amor por ti ah muerto. Te hare mi esclavo y besaras mis pies, te volverás peor que un elfo que lame los pies de su amo… Harry perderás la cordura, el orgullo y quizás te ordene matarla a ella y a tus hijos…. Créeme Harry será peor castigo.-.. no tientes a mejor el que ya impuesto… si no tienes nada más que rogarme me retiro… veras no soporto las suplicas… - Le miro con superioridad.

Hermione le dio la espalda a Harry dispuesta abandonar la habitación cuando una luz verde se extendió velos mente hacia Hermione.

En las mejillas de Harry corrían gruesas lagrimas cristalinas… camino hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y beso sus labios fríos… junto sus frentes y se alejo de ella con pasos veloces.

Draco miro a Harry salir del sauce con pasos torpes, se le miraba asustado, camino hacia el sauce movido por la curiosidad entro en agujero que estaba justo en sus raíces, camino entre pasillos buscando aquello que había causado el miedo en su compañero. Tras media hora dio con el lugar donde se encontró a Hermione sentada sobre la fría y polvorienta madera gimiendo con voz ahogada.

Hermione levanto su cabeza lentamente hacia Draco dejando ver sus lágrimas rojas recorrer sus mejillas pálidas sus ojos mostraban emociones profundas, una inmensa tristeza que resulto ser segadora, un potente dolor que no tenia punto de comparación con la maldición imperdonable. Miro su labios temblando, sus brazos abrazarse con fuerza protegiéndose a sí misma. La Hermione que estaba frente a sus ojos era una pequeña asustada niña anhelante de calor humano.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y desvió la mirada.

-Por favor no me mires. –suplico sin poder controlar el temblor de sus labios y el de su cuerpo. Draco ignoro aquel deseo y camino con pasos decididos hacia ella y se inclino hasta quedar a su altura. Y sin decir palabra la atrajo a su pecho. Ocasionando que Hermione jardeara sin poder controlar su respiración.

-Se que agonizas… sientes un profundo vacio, y el frio te cubre lentamente ante la temible soledad, sin importan cuantas personas te rodeen la sientes apoderarse de ti, finges que no te afecta su traición… se que mueres por dentro, que agonizas y pierdes la fe en este mundo corrupto y cruel. Aunque desde tu despertar te has visto en un labirinto en el cual no encuentras las salidas, solo debes retomar la calma, tus fuerzas y determinación, confió en que encontraras en un crepúsculo o quizás tal vez en el aurora una salvación… pequeña dama… -susurro cerca de su oído para que nadie más pudiera escuchar aquellas palabras que eran solo para ella, una poderosa bruja, una indomable Gryffindor y una peligrosa vampiresa…

-No puedo… estoy perdida, no encuentro el camino, el destino me alejado de él… no puedo ocultarlo, no puedo callar, su traición me dice que nunca fue mío, que cada uno de sus abrazos que me protegían de esa fría soledad fueron fugaces… tengo tanto miedo… de mi misma de lo que estoy haciendo y lo que hare si no puedo controlar esta tristeza, quiero causarle tanto dolor a él y a ella para que sientan algo de este maldito dolor que amenaza con robarme la cordura… quiero que el este conmigo… aun cuando el ah tratado de robarme la existencia... el… -Hermione no pudo continuar, sentía como su frágil arma se quebraba aun mas. pronto no quedaría nada que salvar en ella.

-Shhh… eres más fuerte que esto… no caigas en la desesperación, aun tienes tiempo de volver nuevamente todo a tu favor…. Si le quieres lo tendrás, pero si destruyes su familia no tendrás mas de él que su odio… -aconsejo Draco buscando la mejor forma de lograr que Granyer no destruyera a la familia Potter.

-Es irónico que seas tú quien cuide de mi en este momento…- susurro alejándose un poco de abrazo de Draco par mirarlo a los ojos. Últimamente el estaba apareciendo en los momentos donde estaba mas vulnerables y de cierta forma ella estaba agradecida.

-Siempre lo eh hecho… aun cuando dormías cuidaba de ti velando tu sueño… es mi deber. Aunque me odie en admitirlo eh esperado impacientemente a que despiertes… no hay nadie con quien discutir. –Hermione sonrió recordando repentinamente aquellos momentos donde gritaba llena de frustración. -Siempre supe que amabas a Potter… cada gesto tuyo, mira y sonrisa te delataban. El viejo Dumbledore lo sabía y por ello te dejo a cargo de él, sabiendo que nada tocaría al maldito… pero no dejo a nadie que cuidara de ti… - Draco deslizo su mano sobre el cabello de Hermione.

-Eres agradable Malfoy… pero prefiero el silencio de tu compañía… ¿cuidaras de mi Malfoy…? – pregunto ocultando la incomodidad que le causaban las palabras que Draco pronunciaba susurrantes como si fueran un secreto que nadie pudiera escuchar.

-Si ese es tu deseo no podría oponerme a ello.- dijo alejándose un poco de ella recordando quien era ella y quien era él, no era que él se sintieran inferior a Hermione, pero el sabia que debía guardar las distancias. Si no terminaría como Potter.

-Draco Lucios Malfoy… deseo que cuides de mí… - realizo la petición formalmente con voz fuerte y clara para que no quedara duda de su deseo.

-Si me dama… -Draco inclino solo un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Yo cuidare de tu corazón sangrante y alejare la soledad que cubre tus ojos… - susurro Hermione dejando a Draco sorprendido por su repentina determinación.

-No es necesario que lo hagas… - dijo con la duda plasmada en su rostro.

-Sí lo es… tengo… tengo sed… -susurro apenada bajando la cabeza desviando la mirada.

– ¿Sed…?

-Si… ya sabes… Harry a utilizado la maldición asesina sobre mi… él sabía que no funcionaria por ello lo ha hecho… él es muy impulsivo. Eh tenido que utilizado mucho mi poder para lograra recuperarme… quieres que vayas por sangre. – Draco supo que Hermione estaba justificando a Harry y sus actos, pero él no quería aventurarse una vez más por esos caminos espinosos, si quería que Hermione perdonara a Luna y al idiota de Potter tendría que ir con calma y no presionar las cosas.

-En realidad yo… - la voz dudosa de Hermione atrajo una vez a Draco al mundo terrenal.

-¿Dime Granger que quieres…? –pregunto intrigado por la repentina timidez de Hermione, Draco frunció el seño ante la gama de emociones que le mostraba Hermione en tan solo minutos, comenzaba a creer que parecía un trastorno o simplemente era bipolar.

-Ya te lo eh dicho tengo sed… pero no necesito que vayas por sangre… - hablo rápidamente tomando sus manos y moviéndolas con inquietud.

-¿Quieres beber de mi sangre? – pregunto Draco cuando las alarmas de su cabeza se encendieron ante aquellas señales que apuntaban a esa sola pregunta que era más una afirmación que cualquier cosa.

-Si… - susurro y afirmo con su cabeza. Draco podría jurar que vio un tono rosado por unos segundos teñir las mejillas de Hermione. Sin embargo eso no le distraería no estaba demente para acceder a tal petición donde su vida corría riesgo de ser robada.

-¡Ni sueñes que dejare que me claves tus colmillos en mi cuello Granger!, soy muy joven para morir, a demás eh escuchado que nunca has bebido de cuello de alguien sin matarlo… Samuel me ha mencionado que no tienes control y que es ese el motivo por el cual no has transformado alguien y que ellos han tenido que hacer el trabajo por ti. – comento Draco levantándose de la madera mugrienta por el polvo.

-Vaya al parecer son buenos amigos… mi hermano no le diría eso alguien que no fuera de su completa confianza. Al parecer me tenían muy presente para rebelar mis intimidades. –Hermione frunció el señor al verse descubierta y de cierta forma ofendida.

-El punto es que quieres comerme Granger. – acuso Draco limpiando su capa con un movimiento de su varita sin dejar de ver a Hermione con el seño fruncido.

-¡No quiero comerte! solo quiero beber un poco… no es necesario que beba de tu cuello largucho y desabrió… - Hermione desvió sus ojos manteniendo las mejillas infladas como niña caprichosa.

-¿Perdón…? – Draco se mostro ofendido por las palabras de Hermione dirigidas a su cuello.

-Vamos no te ofendas, pero veras he visto muchos más apetitosos. Solo has un corte con varita en la muñeca, ni siquiera mis colmillos penetraran tu piel… - continuo cruzando su brazos sin dejar aquel puchero abandonar su rostro.

-¿Que me darás a cambio…' –pregunto repentinamente Draco notando la curiosidad de Hermione ante ese movimiento imprevisto.

Draco sonrió al notar como el rostro de Hermione mostraba una vez más confusión.

-No tengo por qué darte algo a cambio. – protesto Hermione volviendo a su posición de caprichosa.

-No se tu Granger pero no hago favores y estoy seguro que tu tampoco, así que hagamos un trueque… y bien qué esperas cuál es tu mejor oferta. – pidió con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro mostrándose triunfador.

-No Malfoy dime lo que quieres… se que algo has pensado y no accederás a cualquier cosa que te ofrezca, así que ahorrémonos algo de tiempo y dime lo que deseas saber o obtener. – Hermione se puso de pie, no le gustaba ver desde abajo aquella expresión de triunfo de Malfoy.

Hermione asintió ante la deducción de Hermione, como siempre hacia gala de su intuición y su inteligencia.

-Un secreto Granger… cada vez que desees beber de mi sangre te la daré con esa condición… me dirás un secreto que te involucre.

Hermione miro a Draco confusa por la petición, negó lentamente con la cabeza, sabía lo que pretendía y ella podía jugar a ese mismo juego.

-Solo te diré uno que yo desee Malfoy. –puntualizo.

-Eres buena negociante… está bien solo que uno que tu desees, pero tiene que ser un secreto que no confiarías con facilidad a nadie. – acordó Draco sabiendo que no lograra nada mas si la presionaba, con ella siempre funciona de esa forma, la dejaría con el control de la situación por los momentos.

-Está bien… ahora dame de tu sangre… sabes que esto es ridículo puedo ordenarte que me la dieras sin ningún problema. – le recordó.

-Pero no sería por voluntad propia no sabría tan rico… - le pico un ojo.

-¡Merlín nos madurado mucho en estas décadas! –protesto Hermione azorada.

Draco cortó su piel con su varita en un corte limpio horizontal, y se lo ofreció a Hermione que aspiro con fuerza deleitándose con aquel olor penetrante. Acerco sus labios carnosos de un rojo cereza y miro a los ojos de Draco de aquel gris tormentoso que le miraban con intensidad. Hermione pudo notar miedo en el, había dudan en sus tomentosos ojos. Sin embargo su brazo se mantenía extendido hasta ella. Cerro sus ojos carmín lamio aquella larga cortada que derramaba sangre por ella y para ella. Degusto el sabor de la sangre como degustar un vino añejo. Hermione gimió antes de comenzar a beber, absorbió lentamente aferrándose aquel brazo… sintió la mano de Draco deslizarse sobre sus risos. Ella abrió sus ojos y ronroneo como un gatito y sus miraras se encontraron y las memorias de Draco, su pasado quedo descubierto frente a los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione miro a Draco aquella noche cuando cayó en el letargo, asustado por verle congelarse en el tiempo.

_Draco camino solo durante aquel año, sus amigos siempre le seguían con pasos lentos, cada noche se sentaba frente a Hermione congelada rodeaba de cientos de hechizos para evitar que los estudiantes se acercaran movidos por la curiosidad, nadie entendía que ocurría. Nadie sabía quién era Hermione y porque dormía entre los brazos de aquel extraño y sobre todo porque aquellos tres peligrosos lobos custodiando el sueño de sus amos. _

_Como una peregrinación Draco siempre hacia lo mismo, podía ver siempre a Harry desde su lugar y otra pequeña figura desde la distancia observándoles, durante todo el año aquella escena se repitió. Los maltratos y desprecio de las otras casas hacia los Slytherin continuo, pero los Slytherins no permitieron más abusos hacia ellos, Draco pronto comenzó hablar con Potter y aquella joven bruja de su casa. Astoria pronto se volvió algo indispensable para él y con el tiempo su prometida y eventualmente su esposa, su primogénito no tardo en llegar al igual que una nueva guerra contra criaturas desconocidas, 10 años mas tarde Draco se descubrió así mismo que no envejecía, el tiempo parecía detenido en él tiempo y en y todos aquellos que poseían lobos, Astoria callo en una depresión obsesionaba a ver como el peso del tiempo caía sobre ella y su esposo continua con un rostro maduro pero evidentemente más joven que el de ella. Ni siquiera su hijo parecía que fuera el hijo de Draco. El en la siguiente primavera Astoria entro en trabajo de parto para darle el segundo hijo a Draco, ambos murieron durante la labor ya que los demonios llegaron a la mansión y Astoria no tuvo oportunidad de poder tener a su hijo muriendo con el después de 17 horas en labor… Hermione miro a Draco enloquecido por el dolor, no solo había perdido un hijo tambien a su esposa y amiga en aquella invasión. _

_Con el tiempo llego la muerte de sus padres quienes envejecieron, su hijo creció y su tiempo se detuvo a los 25 años… aparentando más edad que su propio padre. Hermione pudo notar como Draco volvió acudir a ella noche tras noche esperando a que ella despertara… contemplo sus luchas y batallas, su desarrollo como cazador y la adquisición de sus poderes, aprendió todo lo que pudo de aquella mente que se abría para ella, hurgo poco a poco en cada pensamiento, tambien pudo ver la boda de Harry en aquellas memorias y nacimientos de sus hijos y el crecimientos de los mismos. Sintiendo repulsión de aquellas memorias se alejo de ellas._

Draco se sintió mareado, empujo con fuerza Hermione alejándola de su brazo, por suerte no estaba muy aferrada a él.

Hermione le miro desconcertada, se lamio los labios y miro a Draco a los ojos.

-Granger me estas exprimiendo… -protesto con la vista borrosa.

-Yo… lo siento. – susurro apenada desviando la mirada lamiendo sus labios lentamente.

-Eres una glotona. – Draco suspiro ignorando aquella lengua traviesa que degustaba su sangre como un manjar.

Hermione miro la herida y Draco siguió su mirada.

-Ni lo pienses ya bebiste lo suficiente.- le regaño conteniendo un escalofrió.

-No es eso en lo que pensaba – protesto Hermione ofendida frunciendo el seño por la acusación.

-No te creo tenias esa mirada de quiero más…

-Creo que deberías cerrar esa herida. – Hermione suspiro cansada discutir con Draco era una pérdida de tiempo.

Draco agito su varita y cerro su herida frunció el seño ante la huella de sangre.

Hermione sonrió al ver la mueca de Draco y tomo con cuidado su brazo y lamio la herida. Draco ahogo un gemido ante la impresión, aquella hábil lengua deslizarse por su piel con un pañuelo de la más fina ceda.

-Ya es hora de regresar Malfoy… necesito hablar con Theo.

Draco asintió, regresaría corriendo si por él fuera, necesitaba una poción regeneradora de sangre. Por suerte no sufría de anemia. Draco contemplo la espalda de Hermione caminar delante de él con sugerente movimiento de cadera, frunció ante el pensamiento y sonrió al descubrir que Hermione había olvidado a Potter por unos minutos que podrían ser horas.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola… espero que todos estén bien chicos… bueno aquí estoy una vez más complaciendo a todas esas hermosas personas que están siguiendo esta historia… a todos les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo en leerla… en especial a las siguientes personas:**

**Vanessa love me for ever**

**Sandy0329**

**Vaale lagos**

**Caroone**

**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo constante que me ofrecen**…


	21. Chapter 21 CAYUS Y CALIUS

**LUNA ROJA **

**Capitulo 20**

**CAYUS Y CALIUS **

El movimiento del viento y el canto de las aves volvían aquel lugar pintorescamente hermoso, Hermione podía escuchar las voces provenir de todos lados, con pasos lentos camino hacia las aguas quietas del lago negro y metió sus pies en las heladas aguas hasta que se cubrieron sus tobillos movió sus dedos y sonrió oliendo los rayos del sol sobre el pasto llegando a su espaldas calentando su cuerpo. Tan potente eliminando la oscuridad con solo tocarla. Escucho risas y nuevas mezclas de olores siendo arrastrados por el viento juguetón que soplaba entre sus cabellos.

Hermione se encontraba perdida en aquel mundo al cual había pertenecido por un corto tiempo, aun no se adaptaba aquella época, estaba aun rodeada de sus conocidos de aquellas criaturas y magos quienes fueron cercanos a ella y que ahora dudaba de su cercanía, y como no hacerlo cuando su Harry le había traicionado, el castigo de Luna se acercaba velozmente, y una creciente duda se apoderaba de su corazón, era como esa Hermione humana y caritativa que luchaba por ser escuchada, eran como sus sentimientos entregaban en conflictos, quizás lo que sentía era lastima o tal vez arrepentimiento. Una presentimiento le inquietaba, sabía que su venganza era destructiva y que no solo tomaría la felicidad de Harry si no una multitud detrás de él, quizás terminaría de quebrar todo lo que quedaba de mundo, rio con amargura al comprender esa verdad, la estabilidad de aquel mundo dependía una vez mas de Harry y lo que representaba… necesita hablar con Theo el era un mago muy inteligente y estaba segura que su más fiel seguidor, en el único que confiaría y estaba segura que él no se dejaría llevar por algún sentimiento que sintiera hacia la familia Potter. Odiaba encontrarse en aquel dilema donde incluso dudaba de su propia inteligencia.

-¿Señorita no siente frio? –una suave voz atrajo a atención de Hermione, los suaves sonidos de unos dientes castañar y hedor de sangre seca y suciedad le hicieron fruncir el seño y arrugar su nariz, y lo que más le molesto fue el hecho de ser interrumpida, sus ojos bajaron hasta el pequeño cuerpo de un niño que le miraba con sus grandes ojos negros tan profundos como un pozo vacio. Extraños pero atrayentes…

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto detallando el atuendo del pequeño y sus huesudas manos que se aferraban a un harapo mugriento que estaba segura que no le cubría completamente del frio viento.

-Cayus… -respondió tranquilamente estremeciéndose por el frio. – ¿No sientes fríos? – pregunto de nuevo mirando el suave vestido de ceda de Hermione color morado que se ajustaba desde sus hombros hasta su cintura cayendo con encajes hasta sus muslos. Sus piernas esbeltas estaban expuestas al viento, la palidez de su piel hacia que con los rayos del sol su una fina capa de luz las envolviera. El pequeño miraba como algo maravilloso que jamás había visto.

Hermione comprendió que el niño estaba siendo seducido por su belleza, suspiro y noto otra presencia, con los mismos olores a suciedad. Miro junto a un árbol a una pequeña niña con el cabello enmarañado blanquecino y penetrante ojos negros, miro de nuevo a niño comprendiendo que ambos compartían un lazo sanguíneo.

-No ciento frio.- respondió volviendo a ver el lago negro.

-Pero eso es imposible, hasta los cazadores sienten frio con este clima, el invierno se acerca... –protesto el niño aun temblando.

Hermione miro al niño con curiosidad.

-¿Quien es ella? –pregunto mirando una vez a la niña.

-Es mi hermana Calius… no le gusta hablar con la gente… pero ella quería saber quién era ya que nunca te habíamos visto en los terrenos… -Hermione se giro para quedar frente a la pequeña.

-¿Dónde están sus padre? –pregunto intrigada ante el aspecto de los pequeños.

-No tenemos… nuestra madre murió cuando nacimos… había una elfa que nos cuidaba pero era muy vieja y muro hace mucho tiempo. –susurro recordando a la viejita encorvada y de orejas como conejo de su nana.

Hermione miro el rostro del niño buscando la mentira en sus rostros, en sus ojos ya que su voz no la delataba y noto la veracidad de aquellas palabras amargas y llenas de tristeza.

-¿Quienes cuidan de ustedes?- volvió a indagar buscando otra presencia cercana a ellos.

–Nosotros mismos nos cuidamos, vera todos están ocupados con sus familias y con sus trabajos y la guerra. No tienen tiempo para cuidar de nosotros, además no los necesitamos. Le señora Potter nos da de comer cuando no conseguimos nada. Pero es difícil llegar hasta donde esta ella ya que no se nos tiene permitido entrar al castillo… sabe se dice que hay una criatura durmiendo dentro de él… -susurro Cayus logrando que los ojos de Hermione brillaran ante la postura de secreto que había puesto el niño mirando atentamente a sus alrededores.

-¿Es verdad? – pregunto Hermione mostrando interés en lo que decía el niño.

-Si lo escuche de los estudiantes… se dice que es una bruja… muy inteligente y poderosa y su nombre es…- Cayus cayo y miro a su hermano y luego a Hermione quien le miraba expectante. Cayus sonrió y prosiguió. – Si quieres saber tienes que darme pan o frutas para mi hermana y para mi… -Hermione le miro sorprendida ante el descaro y luego rio sonoramente. Su risa fue contagiosa que incluso Cayus rio.

-Es enserio. – continuo el niño miro seriamente a Hermione.

-Eres inteligente, obtener mi atención pretendiendo estar preocupado por mí, luego contarme una historia interesante que despertara mi curiosidad y por ultimo pedir comida a cambio de mas información… eres muy inteligente Cayus… pero me temo que eso no funcionara conmigo porque yo conozco a ser que dormía dentro del castillo, y mucho me temo que debes buscar nuevas fuentes de información porque la bruja que dormía dentro del castillo ya ah despertado… -Hermione se detuvo al oler sangre fresca cerca de ella, busco rápidamente el humano que dejaba caer tan delicioso liquido. Y allí frente a sus ojos estaba Calius siendo víctimas de un grupo de niños que les arrojaban piedras a su frágil cuerpo.

Cayus a su lado salió corriendo en ayuda de su hermana tomando una vara para golpear a los niños. Hermione miro todo con interés sin involucrarse, miro que había un grupo de brujas y magos sin intervenir en aquel apedreamiento.

Susurro el nombre de Artemis y Niebla y ordeno su presencia. Con pasos lentos abandono el lago en dirección aquel grupo de niños, mas sangre era derramada. Llego hasta el grupo de niños cuando ambos hermanos estaban gimiendo de dolor sobre la hierba se abrió paso entre el grupo de niños, y observo el rostro de los hermanos transfigurado de dolor e impotencia ante las agresiones de las que eran víctimas.

Calius levanto su manito huesuda en su dirección y pidió en un susurro que ella solo pudo oír ayuda. Hermione ignoro la mano y miro el rostro de los niños, Calius dejo caer la mano dejando derramar unas lagrimas sobre su rostro lleno de mugre. Y con amargura dejo escapar un sollozo, creyendo que no obtendría la ayuda.

-¿Porque les lastiman? – pregunto Hermione sin dirigirse alguien específicos…

-Ellos atraen a la mala suerte… mataron a su madre y matan nuestros animales… son ladrones sucios… no merecen estar aquí… -gritaron muchos niños, Hermione les miro con indiferencia y luego a sus madres. Les dio la espalda a Cayus y Calius y dejando que sus ojos cambiaran color hasta ese color rubí brillante que atemorizaba. El viento se volvió más frio y pesado como si una extraña bruma invisible les rodeara. Artemis camino en su verdadera forma hacia Hermione.

Las brujas y magos conocían Artemis y le tenían respeto, inclinaban sus cabezas cuando Artemis pasaba junto a ellos. Artemis se inclino frente a Hermione y se coloco junto a los niños que aduras penas podían levantarse para recuperar algo de dignidad. Hermione miro a Niebla que se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad, suspiro era inevitable para esa loba llegar tarde. Hermione miro a todos los presentes y a los niños.

-Me llevare a estos niños y les castigare… -les comunico a todos los presentes que jardearon y protestaron de inmediatamente.

-Lo que he visto debe ser castigado y los padres de estos niños serán juzgados…- volvió a comunicar con voz soléenme.

-¡Eso es inauditos…! esos niños son una plaga ¿porque debemos castigar a nuestros hijos por tratarlos como la basura que son…?

-Esa es una respuesta equivocada señora… - Hermione negó con su cabeza.

Hermione comenzó a notar barias varitas en manos y algunos lobos cercanos gruñendo. Tambien escucho como comenzaban a llamar a los cazadores, al parecer eran como los aurores y mantenían el orden.

-¿Quién eres y como te atreves a interferir en nuestra forma de vida? –pregunto un viejo anciano sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre un bastón de madera negra algo desgastado por el tiempo, sus votas tenían una gruesa capa de lodo y sus trenzas estaban sueltas. Sus largos cabellos grises y barba abundante cubrían sus labios y solo se podía ver el movimiento de sus largos bigotes cuando hablaba.

Hermione sonrió y se giro y miro a los pequeños hermanos que se abrazaban mirando con odio a todos los aldeanos. Hermione camino hacia ellos y tomo con algo de dificulta a Calius y la subió sobre el lomo de Niebla y luego a Cayus.

-Son ustedes unos humanos muy interesantes… y se preguntar porque su especie está llegando a la exterminación... – sonrió con burla mostrando sus colmillos.

-Eres un vampiro… -grito una bruja regordeta al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Oh vaya alguien inteligente… - comento Hermione mirando a los aldeanos. – bueno la conversación está muy interesante sin embargo tengo una deuda que pagar si me disculpan…

-¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? – una voz conocida se escucho abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre.

Hermione miro el cabello rojo fuego de los Weasley, no tardo en descubrir que se trataba de Ron suspiro notando tambien a Blaise y Neville caminando hacia ellos con cautela.

-Es una vampiresa señor. – comento una bruja corriendo al encuentro de los tres magos.

-¿Hermione que esta pasado? – pregunto Ron ignorando a la bruja después de darle una mirada. Una ola de susurros arremetió contra todo el lugar cuando escucharon la familiaridad con la que se dirigió el auror a la vampiresa y aquel nombre vagamente familiar.

-Ron, tus modales no mejorar a pesar de los años… - Ron e sonrojo ante el comentario de Hermione quien continuo hablando. –bien como lo tuyo es un caso perdido lo dejaremos por ahora. Ahora si me disculpan me retiro.

-¡Espera Hermione…! aun no sabemos qué está ocurriendo. – Neville miro a los aldeanos que se removieron algo inquietos.

- Buenos días a ti tambien Neville… lo que está ocurriendo aquí es que la inmoral y poco escrúpulos de estos humanos me han asqueado y eso a que apenas son las siete. Quiero que les traigan luego a mí ante mi yo misma me haré cargo de este asunto. –comunico y ordeno con voz demandante.

-Me temo que las cosas no funcionan así Hermione. – comento Ron.

-Y como funcional entonces Ronald, porque lo que presenciado hoy no es de humanos si no de bestias, me gustaría observar que harán frente a los demonios que están allí afuera. Ahora que lo pienso bien sería un buen castigo. – los aldeanos palidecieron.

-Hermione los tiempos ha cambiado incluso tu misma te opondrías a esta clase castigo que no es más que una tortura. –continuo Ron con paciencia.

-Tu opinión en este asunto no es de mi interés. Ahora Blaise llevas a estos niños al castillo y enciérralos en algún calabozo y solo denles agua. -

Blaise inclino su cabeza aceptando la orden de Hermione quien subió sobre Artemis.

-Estas son mis tierras, y todos los que viven aquí se regirán bajo mis reglas si alguien tiene algún inconveniente con ellas puede irse ahora mismo… pero les abierto que no regresaran… porque yo misma los devorare… Ah y una cosa más estos dos niños están bajo mi protección algún daño o ofensa hacia ellos lo tomare como personal y no soy muy indulgente con lo que tocan lo que me pertenece y estos niños son mis nuevas mascotas no se les olvide... – y con esas últimas palabras dejo a los aldeanos que se habían reunido allí pálidos y temblando de temor ante la nueva amenaza.

Hermione se abrió paso entre el castillo, en ningún momento se bajo del lomo de Artemis y mucho menos dejo bajar a los niños que le seguían de cerca sobre Niebla. Hermione se dirigió al tercer piso hasta un pasillo alejado y algo polvoriento, a pesar de haber repoblado todo el castillo y acondicionado algunas áreas del que no se habían utilizado, habían cierto lugares a los que todavía no se atrevían habitar y ese lugar donde Hermione se detenía era uno de ellos, bajo con cuidado a los pequeños y abrió la puerta frente con un movimiento de su mano, una puerta no muy grande se abrió provocando un chirrido que lastimo los oídos de Hermione, una nube de polvo se precipito sobre ellos al igual que un grito aterrador que izo gritar a los niños y reír a Hermione quien entro en la habitación arrastrando a los niños. El lugar era una completa porquería, las cortinas estaban rasgadas y habían perdido el color siendo cubiertas por la mugre de siglos, los muebles tenían barios centímetro de polvo y las telas de arañas llegaban a piso. Hermione saco su varita de la falda de su vestido con rápidos movimientos el polvo desaprecio y las cortinas y cristales de las ventanas quedaron como nuevos, los candelabros de oro quedaron brillantes y los cuadros volvieron a la vida. La chimenea ardió una vez más, y la luz entro en la sala oscura más amplia de lo que había parecido desde un principio, Hermione camino hasta una mesa donde un tazón con frutas apareció, olio con deleite los olores dulces de estas. La sala mostro una escalera en forma de caracol que llevaba a un segundo nivel donde se podría apreciar con claridad cuatros puertas que daban hacia la sala en un pasillo con barandales de madera oscura. Los detalles de la habitación eran increíbles y obras de artes. Hermione asintió satisfecha con el lugar, sabiendo que las habitaciones estarían en buenas condiciones con el hechizo que había pronunciado.

-Este será sus nuevo hogar… - comunico en un susurro a los pequeños dejando la manzana que había tomando del tazón de frutas en su mismo lugar.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? – Pregunto Cayus sin mostrar temor.

-Tu hermana me ha pedido ayudad y eh respondido. Pero no se equivoquen yo no doy mi ayuda sin recibir un pago por ello.

-¿Quieres nuestra sangre? – indago Cayus mostrándose precavido manteniendo a su hermana siempre detrás de él.

-No te ofendas pero no me pueden ofrecer mucho con ese estado tan deplorable… y por ahora no necesito de su sangre… ahora serán como mis mascotas… solo dedíquense a mantenerme entretenida cuando estén en mi presencia.

-No somos animales. –protesto el niño indignado por las palabras de su salvadora.

-Pero han vivido como tal durante mucho tiempo, cual es la diferencia que ahora lo sean, yo les daré comida, un techo y una nueva vida. – Hermione no le tomo importancia a la indignación del pequeño, era mejor así para ella.

-Pero no queremos ser tratados como animales. –protesto una vez más, Hermione frunció el seño y le miro con fríos ojos.

-Pues conmigo no serán simples animales, para mi todos los humanos son bestias despreciables, traicioneras y egoístas… sin embargo aquí estoy cubriendo bajo mis faldas a dos humanos… y se quejan por hacerles especiales antes sus iguales… desagradecidos. –concluyo con voz fría.

-Si lo pones de esa manera… pero aun así no me gusta ser llamado tu mascota. – Hermione no supo si en ese momento quiso estrangular al mocoso o si tal vez debía reírse de su falta de respeto hacia ella.

-Ya está bien cachorro humano. Ahora vayan por un baño en poco minutos traerán el desayuno y en ese estado no comerán en mi mesa… - les comunico dándole las espalda para dirigirse hacia un cómodo mueble lejos de la luz.

-¿En dónde está el baño? – Cayus volvió a preguntar sintiendo aun como sus piernas temblaban, hablar con la vampiresa no había sido nada fácil ya que cada mirada de esta le hacia estremecerse de temor. Su instinto le decía corre esa mujer es peligrosa. Sin embargo ellos no tenían a donde correr, no había nadie que les refugiarían bajo sus brazos.

-En la segunda planta obviamente, pueden tomar cualquier habitación del lado izquierdo, una para cada uno. El tiempo corre y no soy muy paciente… - Hermione miro a los niños subir a la segunda planta y miro desvió la mirada hacia Artemis que le miraba con interés.

-Di lo que tengas que decir Artemis. –ordeno tomando un libro que descansaba cerca de su asiento.

-No apruebo la presencia de esos niños. Su perfume no es normal. – comunico.

-Por ello les eh traído, han despertado curiosidad en mi… -Hermione movió su mano hacia la puerta mostrando a Malfoy que había levantado su mano para tocar la puerta.

-Buenos días Hermione… -saludo cordialmente.

-Buenos días Malfoy… te has tomado tu tiempo…- le reprocho sin mirarlo volviendo su atención al libro que descasaba sobre sus manos.

-No es nada fácil dar con Theo… se me ha informado que está en una reunión con su padre…

Hermione puso sus ojos en Draco y le miro seriamente con el seño fruncido, aquello no sonaba nada bien, porque su padre tenía que reunirse con Theo al menos que él estuviera planeando algo, se opuso de pie y miro los terrenos de Hogwarts poniendo su cerebro a trabajar rápidamente.

-Cuando regrese traerlo ante mí… -le ordeno con voz fría admirando el paisaje y todo lo que había sido poblado con pequeñas casas de maderas y tiendas de campar.

-Así lo hare… -Draco no inclino su cabeza pero su voz se noto un deje de respeto que Hermione silenciosamente supo apreciar.

-¿Malfoy conoces a los niños Cayus y Calius?

-¿Los gemelos que viven junto al lago…? – cuestiono algo intrigado por el repentino interés de Hermione por aquellos nombres.

-Veo que sabes de quien estoy hablando, bien eso facilita las cosas, quiero sabes todo lo que sobre ellos. – Hermione volvió a su asiento y miro a Draco expectante.

-Son magos al igual que nosotros, y bueno fueron sacados del vientre de su madre cuando ella había muerto, fue algo muy extraño, estuve allí cuando sucedió su nacimiento, la magia de su madre les protegió aun después de su muerte, por las heridas presumimos que fue atacada por una de esas aberraciones. Su nacimiento no fue nada oportuno en ese momento sin embargo una de las elfas viejas que estaba en la expedición donde encontramos a la bruja se izo cargo de los niños hasta hace unos dos años atrás cuando falleció por la vejes. –concluyo recordando aquellos eventos pasados.

-¿Porque nadie se izo cargo de ellos y dejan que reciban esa clase de abusos?- pregunto hojeando el libro entre sus manos intrigada por el peculiar y poco común nacimiento de esos humanos. Ella podía sentir una fuente de poder algo tenebrosa creciendo en ellos.

-Sonara cruel lo que te diré dada a tus creencias de buena samaritana… no hay muchos alimentos y espacios allí afuera, las familias no pueden recibir a un pal de niños más y menos con la historia de su procedencia… los cazadores y aurores no podemos prestar atención a cada maltrato de lo que son víctimas, no tenemos el tiempo para hacerlo. –se justifico Draco, aunque el bien sabía que si hubiera habido interés de alguno de ellos esos niños llevarían una vida mejor en algunos aspectos.

-Eso no justifica nada y lo sabes Malfoy. Lo que ah ocurrido aquí es que les temes de alguna manera, sus extraños ojos y ese cabello ante natural que ellos ocultan bajo esa mugre es algo que les inquieta… su magia tambien no es estable por lo que eh percibido… - Hermione cerro el libro y lo dejo a un lado sabiendo que había dado en el cabo.

-¿Por qué tantos interés en ellos Hermione…? – pregunto intrigado sin notar que le había vuelto a llamar por su nombre.

Hermione se estremeció al escuchar su nombre abandonar los labios de Draco y por un momento sintió algo extraño dentro de ella.

-Ellos ahora están bajo mi protección. Quiero que encuentres ropas para ellos y todas las cosas que puede necesitar ese pal de niños, tú has tenido un hijo y tambien tienes un nieto debes conocer las necesidades básicas de ellos así que te harás algo… -susurro suspirando y cerrando sus ojos por un momento tratando de descifrar esa extraña emoción que sintió cuando Draco pronuncio su nombre.

-Pansy es más apropiada para el trabajo… - declino a ese tedioso trabajo.

-Si quisiera que lo hiciera ella no te lo hubiera ordenado a ti… - susurro Hermione controlando sus emociones, no podía tolerar que algunas de sus ordenes fuera contradecida.

-¡No puedo creerlo eres Draco Malfoy…! -un grito femenino se izo escuchar cuando una niña con mejillas rosadas y cabello húmedo bajo corriendo las escaleras de madera vistiendo un suave camisón de ceda que había encontrado sobre su cama.

Hermione arqueo una ceja y Draco frunció el seño ambos muy confundidos por la repentina alegría que mostraba la pequeña que Hermione había notado muy débil para moverse de aquella forma.

-Así es… ¿y usted es…? –pregunto dejando su cara de indiferencia que había mantenido durante la conversación con Hermione para mostrar una de curiosidad que Hermione noto.

-Calius… no sé si me recuerda pero yo si le recuerdo… - susurro sonrojada y cohibida por la presencia de Hermione y su penetrante mirada sobre ella llena de curiosidad por su actitud.

-Calius el señor Malfoy atenderá a tus necesidades si necesitas algo pídeselo a él… -le informo Hermione sin dejar de mirar la escena frente a ella, notando que la niña se notaba muy alegre en la presencia de Draco ya que había hablado, algo que no izo mientras ella y Cayus mantenían una discusión algo entretenida.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto tímida mirando a Hermione cohibida por aquellos ojos penetrantes que habían vuelto hacer del color del otoño.

-Así es señorita Calius… - le comunico Draco realizando una cordial reverencia que logro que Hermione frunciera el seño.

-Draco está bajo mi servicio al igual que tu, debes tratarle con respeto y se algo te incomoda debes decirle a él a igual que Cayus… no me gusta ser molestada por tonterías, solo deben acudir a mi si Draco no está disponible… - volvió hablar Hermione retomando la atención de Draco y Calius.

-¿Quién eres…? -pregunto Cayus bajando las escaleras vistiendo tambien una pijama mirando a Hermione.

-Mi nombre es Hermione y soy una vampiresa… -hablo con tranquilidad restándole importancia a su nombre y su especie superior.

-Sabíamos que no eras una bruja normal… pero hablarle de esa forma a señor Weasley, Sabine y al otro cazador y la familiaridad con que les has hablado al señor Malfoy no es común… todos les ven con respeto, pero ellos le ven con respeto a usted… - Hermione miro con curiosidad a Cayus y allí estaba el motivo por el cual le había llevado con ella.

- Eres muy observador e inteligente como lo supuse desde un principio, me serás útil en el futuro, desarrollaremos mas esa inteligencia, Draco tambien te harás cargo de la educación ya que Theo no tendrá tiempo para ello. –Hermione se levanto mostrando su delicada figura y baja estatura para frustración de ella.

-¿Theodore Nott..? –pregunto con ilusión Calius.

-Oh vaya al parecer todos son celebridades me siento celosa…- hablo Hermione inflando sus mejillas algo infantil siendo espontanea ocasionando una sonrisa en el rostro de Draco.

-Pero si tu eres Hermione Granger… eres la bruja más inteligente desde Revenclaw todos quieren ser como tu… - hablo Draco alagándola logrando que los ojos de hemiones brillara una extraña chispa que Draco no había visto en décadas y que aun podía recordar porque era algo que siempre le gusto admirar. Aunque nunca lo admitió y ni admitiría...

-Oh créeme nadie quiere ser como yo… ahora vasta de charlas Draco siéntate con nosotros, Artemis y Niebla vayan hacer lo que hagan todos los días les llamare si necesito de ustedes… -ordeno dirigiéndose al mesa de comedor de caoba negra con dos floreros con flores de girar que giraban buscando los rayos del sol más intensos en lugar. Humeante tazas de avenas aparecieron frente a los pequeños que se lamieron los labios ante las delicias frente a ellos.

Frente a Draco quien tomo asiento en aquella mesa apareció una taza de té verde y pan tostado con algunas mermeladas, Hermione les miro a todos y luego su plato vacio, ella no podía comer nada de aquello. Su cuerpo lo rechazaría apenas tratara de tragarlo, suspiro y sonrió y con un gesto de su manos dio inicio aquel extraño desayuno.

-Señorita Hermione usted no comerá con nosotros. –pregunto gentilmente Calius mirando a Hermione quien solo les observaba pensativa. Draco detuvo su té a medio camino y observo con cautela el comportamiento de Hermione que solo movió sus ojos en dirección a la pequeña.

-Es no es la forma apropiada para dirigirte a mi humana… -le corrigió, ella no les podía permitir que se encariñaran con ella, después de todo la existencia de los humanos era corta y pasajera y ella no quería sufrir por la pérdida de esos pequeños.

-Lo siento. – se disculpo perdiendo todo el valor que había tenido que tomar para dirigirle la palabra a la vampiresa.

-Ama… soy su amo… y debo ser tratada como tal… y cuanto a tu pregunta yo solo bebo no puedo comer nada… sin embargo hay ciertas bebidas que puedo tomar… como el vino de elfos y el té de sangría. –comento aligerando el ambiente tenso.

Draco bajo su taza de té y miro a Hermione.

-El se té sangría… eh oído de él, sin embargo no es muy común. – hablo con tranquilidad.

-No lo es, sin embargo es algo que me gusta y mi cuerpo no rechaza…

-¿Y porque no lo está bebiendo ahora… ama? – pregunto Cayus agregando aquellas palabras que le dejaban un sabor amargo en su lengua, una palabra que aplastaba su orgullo.

-Porque no contamos con esa planta en este momento. -respondió resoplando las palabras con algo soñolienta.

-¿Y cómo es esa planta ama?- en esta ocasión fue Calius que pregunto algo cohibida con un susurro muy bajo que pudo ir Hermione a la perfección.

-Bueno no crece mucho y se encuentra en ambientes frescos, como en las montañas o al pie de un árbol, sus hojas son largas y textura suave y de color verde a simple vista, sin embargo sus hojas por la parte inferior es de color purpura y los bordes son de color morado, cuando se pone sobre el agua caliente comienza a teñirla de color rojo profundo, hay que agregarle unos cubos de azúcar, pero a mí en lo personal me gusta sin ella… porque me es mas natural. Es una planta curativa, tambien puede ser utilizada en muchas pociones, me temo que es por ello que no cuentan los elfos de la cocina con ella. – comento pensativa dejando su tonito de sabionda a un lado. Draco sonrió y tomo una trozo de pan tostado con mucho mas animo, porque allí frente el estaba la Hermione Granger que había conocido en el pasado y no la malvada vampiresa oscura que les mostraba desde que había despertado de su letargo. Hermione le miro con curiosidad frunciendo el seño lo que logro que Draco sonriera a un mas, con unos ánimos que pensó que nunca recuperaría, le unto mermelada a otras rebanadas de pan y les ofreció a los pequeños que le miraron a gradecidos.

Hermione suspiro al no entender nada, algo frustrada sintiendo que algo se le había escapado, se dejo caer despreocupada en su asiento y desvió la mirada, dejando descansar su cabeza de su mano derecha. Los ojos de Hermione se fueron cerrando lentamente.

Cayus le iba a llamar, sin embargo callo cuando Draco quien previo sus intenciones le indico con un gesto que no lo hiciera.

El desayuno paso lentamente, ya que los niños comieron su avena y el pan que les ofreció Draco más un tazón de fruta y jugo de calabaza, todos sus movimientos eran cuidadosos ya que Hermione había quedado profundamente dormida. Draco se puso de pie cuando noto que los pequeños habían quedado satisfechos y camino hacia Hermione y tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Saben cuál es la habitación de Hermione? – pregunto susurrante.

-No… ella solo nos indico cuales eran las nuestras. –respondió activo Cayus.

-Creo que alguna del ala derecha ya que ellas no dio la de la izquierda.-continuo Calius.

Draco asintió ante la información de los niños y camino hacia las escaleras con pasos suaves, le encantaría decir que Hermione era liviana como una pluma, pero lo cierto era como cargar el cuerpo muerto de alguien sobre sus brazos, y bueno que se podía esperar de Hermione si ella era un muerto viviente, una vampiresa hermosa y de actitudes confusas, ella podía gentil y cariñosa por unos segundos y despiadada y cruel al siguiente, su temperamento era muy voluble y sus acciones nunca podían ser prevista a igual que sus castigos. Y prueba de ello era la familia Potter.

Los pequeños niños caminaron detrás de Draco hasta que él se detuvo en una de las puertas, la más grande de todo el lugar con acabados que estaba seguro que le había costado los dedos del artesano.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una habitación completamente oscura donde los rayos del sol no se podían apreciar fritándose por las ventanas cubiertas de terciopelo azul rey. Unas pocas velas se encendieron cuando dio un paso en recinto. Camino hasta la mullida cama y recostó a Hermione sobre las sabanas de seda. Despejo su rostro de sus traviesos cabellos y miro hacia la puerta notando que no estaba solo con Hermione. Se levanto y suspiro. El tambien necesitaba un descanso haber pasado la noche despierto y parte de la mañana no le ayudaban a pensar con claridad.

-Por favor quédate… -pidió Hermione en un susurro sujetando la mano de Draco…

Draco la miro sin comprender, estaba a punto de decirles unas cuantas palabras hirientes e irse por su osadía cuando vio los ojos de Hermione al borde del llanto. Al parecer en esos momentos estaba abrumada por el pasado y el presente donde sus dos personalidades se encontraban y luchaban por apoderarse de su poderoso cuerpo. Con lentitud asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione soltó su mano. Y movió suavemente su cuerpo y le dejo un lado a Draco Malfoy el mago sangre limpia que había odiado durante su travesía en Hogwarts como humana.

Draco miro los ojos de Hermione desviarse hacia la puerta donde permanecían los niños observándoles con ojos traviesos. Frunció el seño dispuesto a ordenarles que se retiraran pero la voz de Hermione soñolienta se lo impido.

-Cayus, Calius, vengan… dormirán con nosotros…

Hermione cerró sus ojos sin notar el temor en los rostros de los niños que habían palideció por aquella orden sin comprender que ocurría.

-Que esperan una invitación por escrito, deben obedecer. – hablo Draco logrando que los niños asintieran y caminaran pálidos hacia la cama.

Draco se despojo de su capa pesada y su chaqueta quedándose con una fina camisa y sus pantalones de caza… se sentó en el borde la cama y con dedos nerviosos se quito las votas y las medias. Miro con frustración a los niños que permanecían tomados de la mano junto a la cama sin saber qué hacer. Aquello no les gustaba y les llenaba de angustia. Draco miro a Hermione sin saber que estaba pretendiendo por darle aquellas órdenes, pero sus ojos cerrados y su respiración pausada le distrajo, su silencio y esa fragilidad que mostraba le desarmaron y cualquier escusa para mandar todo al demonio e irse de la habitación desapareció. Suspiro y se recostó a un lado de ella, Cayus y Calius hicieron lo mismo dudosos. Y sus cuerpos temblaron de miedo cuando sintieron que Hermione se movía en la cama.

Draco se quedo frio cuando sintió la mano de Hermione tirando de él hasta que se quedo recostada de su cuerpo y con su mano sobre su cintura, ella le daba la espalda ya que había abrazado posesivamente a los pequeños niños contra su pecho frio.

-Ahora yo seré su madre… -susurro al oído de los pequeños antes de caer en la profunda oscuridad de su cansancio.

Los pequeños niños se estremecieron al escuchar aquellas palabras y Draco abrió sus ojos al comprender la situación. Ahora comprendía a Hermione y porque quería que ellos estuvieran en la cama con ella, ella necesitaba calor humano, aunque fuera una vampiresa y se orgullecía de serlo, ella necesitaba calidez y algo aque aferrarse en su existencia maldita... se relajo y cerro sus ojos entregándose a la oscuridad y cansancio.

Cayus y Calius asintieron ante las palabras de Hermione y por primera vez durmieron sobre una mullida cama y sabanas de seda, aferrado a un cuerpo que a pesar de su frialdad de les brindaba esa calidez que siempre habían deseado tener, el calor de una madre que les protegía del frio y la crueldad humana.

Theo se abrió paso entre los largos pasillos de castillo, detrás de él iba siguiendo sus pasos su lobo Abismo y su hijo Thomas acompañado de su loba Bruma. Padre eh hijo se retuvieron ante la gárgola que protegía la dirección de Hogwarts. Theo susurro la contraseña y subió las escaleras en forma de caracol cuando la gárgola le dio paso, y tocar la puerta entro en la oficina y miro a su alrededor buscando al director. Quien no tardo en aparecer detrás de una estante de libros del segundo piso.

-Te eh estado buscando toda la mañana Theo… -susurro Harry bajando la escalera acomodando sus ante ojos. Theo pudo apreciar el cansancio en su amigo, sus moradas ojeras bajo sus ojos y la palidez de su piel.

-Estoy aquí… dime que es lo que te urge… - hablo con tranquilidad tomando asiento en una de las sillas dejando a su hijo y los lobos a unos pasos de él.

-Hermione…-susurro tomando asiento detrás del escritorio. Theo noto la desesperación en su voz. –por más que busco una solución no la encuentro… ella me ha dejado sin salida. Necesito tus consejos…

-Luna es buena y más certera que yo en ellos, si ella no ah encontrado la solución que te hace pensar que yo la tengo…

-Porque eres más inteligente que ella, y hay una poderosa malicia que mantienes oculta… se que puedes lograr algo con Hermione… Trueno lo cree así… - Theo alzo la ceja y miro al lobo de Harry que se mantenía junto a su amo.

-Hay asuntos más importantes en este momento Harry… la guerra esta alcanzado puntos inimaginables… no podemos retrasar el plan que nos podría salvar a todos por salvar solo a tu familia…

-Es que no lo entiendes, con ello se va mi mundo… para mi esta vida no tiene sentido si los pierdo… lo que planea Hermione para Luna y mi familia es… es… no puedo darle un nombre algo de esa magnitud…-

-¿Le has ofrecido tu sangre a Hermione? ¿Le has ofrecido un pacto? – indago Theo mirando a Harry después todo tenía su punto.-

-Si lo eh hecho, pero ha declinado, se negó a tener un pacto conmigo.

-Entonteces me temo que no hay nada que hacer. –Theo se puso de pie y sacudió su túnica y le dio la espalda a Harry que le miraba con desesperación al borde de la locura. – tengo un plan… solo no interfieras en el… y tal vez pueda salvarles la vida… -hablo con indiferencia pasando junto a Thomas en dirección a la puerta.

Harry suspiro ante las palabras de Theo, sin embargo sus ojos siguieron derramando lágrimas, Dumbledore, Snepe y Macgonadall le observaron en silencio desde sus retratos.

-Harry querido… -le llamo Minerva sintiendo la pena del mago… -pídale a la señorita Hermione que me visite pronto… hay algo que quiero hablar con ella. –Harry miro a la antigua directora sin comprender que pretendía la vieja anciana. Sin embargo asintió. – Necesito verla con la mayor urgencia, hágaselo saber… quizás lo que tenga que decirle pueda ayudar a su familia. –Harry asintió con mayor determinación. Encontrando un rayo de esperanza en su desesperación.

Theo se desplazo por los pasillos pensativos.

-¿Padre que hará con respecto al rey y su petición…? -Pregunto Thomas al llegar a entrada de la habitación de su padre.

-Aceptare… después de todos perteneceré a ese clan en poco tiempo. Theo cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda dejando a su hijo en el umbral listo para ir a dar clases de runas antiguas.

Blaise mantuvo durante horas una discusión con Pansy debido a los niños que estaban castigados en los calabozos muriéndose de hambre y frio. Estaba de acuerdo que les fueran castigados, pero ese castigo excedía los derechos humanos…

-Hermione debía comprender que no podía ir imponiendo castigos sin llegar a un acuerdo con ellos si era justo oh injusto un castigo de tal magnitud. - Blaise que no se oponía solo se quedaba quieto observando a los pequeños llorando por la ayuda de sus padres escuchando los gritos de Pansy.

Draco abrió sus ojos cuando escucho en su mente el llamado de Nieve… suspiro suavemente sintiendo un poco de cosquillas en su rostro, con algo de pereza detallo aquellos hilos de cabello, el suave perfume que le había relajado completamente provenía de aquel cabello y el cuello níveo donde había refugiado su rostro. Con su corazón palpitando como tambores de guerra se alejo un poco para ver a Hermione aun durmiendo con los pequeños entre sus brazos que tambien permanecían profundamente dormidos. Aquella imagen le dejo en shock… despertase de esa forma por alguna razón le llenaba de dicha. Suspiro tratando de controlar sus pensamientos, noto que una mano sujetaba a la suya, el brazo que tomaba posesivamente a Hermione por la cintura era tomado por una pequeña mano llena de heridas de Calius.

La escena era irreal, para él. Cerró sus ojos tratando de desaparecer aquella imagen porque estaba seguro que estaba durmiendo aun. Sin embargo cuando los volvió abrir la misma escena se presento ante él. Con lentitud se sentó en la cama soltando la mano de la pequeña y la cintura estrecha de Hermione. Draco se mantuvo quieto durante unos minutos tratando de controlar su respiración que se había acelerado cuando miro los labios rojos de Hermione entreabiertos. Frustrado y necesitado de una ducha fría para bajar la repentina calentura que le lleno de ira ya que él no era ningún adolecente que dejaba sus hormonas dominar su cuerpo, se levanto de cama y se dirigió a una puerta que por su forma estaba seguro que le llevaba al baño en cual se daría el baño que necesitaba con urgencia. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Draco se giro para ver la vampiresa que era su verdugo y dueña de su existencia dormir con esos dos pequeños entre sus brazos… la más hermosa imagen que había visto en toda su maldita existencia… ni siquiera ver a su difunta esposa dormir con su hijo le había gustado tanto como esa imagen…

-Debo estar volviéndome loco… -susurro cerrando la puerta del baño… sin percatarse que unos borgoña le habían estado mirado desde que se había levantado de cama.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Bueno me disculpo por la tardanza, pero aquí estoy de nuevo… espero que estén disfrutando de sus navidades… y sobre todo el descanso que es para alguno de nosotros este mes… aunque con tantas compras y compromiso con la familia dudo que sea un descanso U_U en fin… les agradezco a las siguientes personas por su constantes apoyo durante todo el año… el cariño que le tienen a esta historia… que espero concluir el próximo año…**

**CAROONE**

**LUNATICO0030**

**VANESSA LOVE ME FOR EVER**

**LYLYANNEBLACK**

**SANDY0329**

**WALIXELA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS MI GENTE Y FELIZ NAVIDAD…!**


	22. Chapter 22 MENTES TENEBROSAS

**LUNA ROJA**

**Capitulo 21**

**MENTES TENEBROSAS **

Hermione tomo un poco de té de taza de porcelana traída de la india, frente a ella se encontraba Theo de pie esperando con calma que hablara.

-Iré directo al grano Theo, es mi deseo saber lo discutido en la convocación que le hizo mi padre. –Hermione dejo la taza a un lado y miro fijamente a Theo esperando una respuesta.

The medito por unos segundos su respuesta ante de dar inicio con ella.

-Su padre reunió a sus hermanos y los generales de su ejército por motivos de la guerra… Yo eh ido en su nombre y todo lo que se ha discutido debo de transmitírselo. – Theo izo una pausa cuando algo atrajo su atención. Unos ojos negros que le miraban con fascinación.

-Theo continúe… -ordeno Hermione con impaciencia.

-Me temo que no estamos solos y la información no debe ser oída por personas o criaturas ajenas a la guerra… -comunico con tranquilidad mostrando su precauciones referente al tema.

-Calius, Cayus vayan a buscar a Draco. – ordeno Hermione sin girarse a ver a los pequeños.

Theo observo como los niños se alejaron sin replicar a la orden dada a pesar de su curiosidad.

-Su padre está preparando un ataque a gran escala, su objetivo es recuperar su territorio, los príncipes y generales irán al frente a excepción de usted. –informo saltándose detalles.

-Mi padre le ha mencionado el motivo por el cual yo no debo participar.

-No lo ha hecho, sin embargo creo que tiene una misión especial para usted…- pensó Theo recordando la larga conversación. –hare un reporte y se lo presentare por escrito.

-Bien… puedes retirarte Theo…

-Señorita Hermione puedo hacerle una sugerencia. – pregunto Theo sin moverse de su lugar observando la delicadeza que mostraba Hermione al tomar su the de sangría.

-Adelante. – le alentó dejando una vez más su taza de té a un lado.

-Es sobre el matrimonio Potter… ¿es necesario que su castigo sea tan extremista? – pregunto manteniéndose firme, sin perder detalle de la postura imponente de Hermione.

-Eh de confesar que he tenido mis dudas, sin embargo ya lo he ordenado y debo mantenerme firme en mi decisión si deseo que se mantenga el respeto así mi persona. – confeso con tranquilidad, un amo debe castigar a su sirviente si este no cumple con su propósito, su un amo le ordene que lo ame y dedique su vida amarle el esclavo debe obedecer y ser devoto al amo que lo ha hecho su amante… es una simple regla que los hace felices… una regla que Harry ignoro al saber quién era ella en realidad.

-La familia Potter tiene una gran influencia sobre los asistentes refugiado en el castillo, castigarles y destruirle desatara una guerra interna, algo que no es conveniente dada la situación precaria en la que nos encontramos en estos momentos, su padre es de la misma opinión y espera que reconsidere su castigo mi Dama. –concluyo Theo, esperando que Hermione reconsiderara sus órdenes, aunque tambien entendía su postura.

-Muertes innecesarias será lo que ocasione mi firmeza en el castigo… -medito Hermione en voz alta antes de continuar. - sin embargo es delicioso el perfume de la muerte y el de la sangre cubriendo a la tierra, me es excitante… la extinción de la humanidad en estos momentos no es algo que me preocupe… y pronto no te preocupara a ti… sin embargo este mundo seria aburrido sin ellos, así que reconsiderare el castigo ya que mi padre tiene sus dudas… aunque, en otras circunstancia no lo haría… informarle a Harry y su amada esposa que suspendo el castigo por los momentos y que cuando esta guerra llegue a su fin la descendencia Potter llegara a su fin a excepción de Harry y un heredero de la sangre de Luna. Tambien infórmele que tendré una mano ejecutadora para ese entonces…

-Es una sabia decisión mi Dama… -

-Sí que lo es Theo… sí que lo es… ahora retírate tengo asuntos que atender… - Hermione se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Theo quien izo una reverencia.

Harry suspiro con alivio cuando Theo le informo de la decisión de Hermione, eso le daba más tiempo para encontrar alguna posible solución. Harry conocía a Hermione y aunque había dudado de ella, sabía que en el fondo aun tenía un corazón gentil. Y quizás ella solo quería una escusa para dar marcha atrás y mirar hacia otro lado sin causarle más dolor… con nueva esperanzas y energías Harry respiro sin ese peso en el corazón.

Draco termino de dar la clase de transformación con los alumnos de sexto, cuando dos pequeños irrumpieron en su salón. Les miro con el seño fruncido. Termino por despedir su clase antes de enfocarse en aquellos niños.

-La señorita Hermione nos ha pedido que viniéramos a estar con usted, aunque no hemos extraviado muchas veces. – hablo rápidamente Calius alegre.

-¿Ah ocurrido algo…? – pregunto Draco al ver el rostro de Cayus.

-No… -contesto con sequedad el niño vistiendo la ropa vieja de Draco que habían conseguido los elfos en un baúl de su madre.

-Calius… - esta vez Draco pregunto a la niña quien bajo su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con el lazo de su vestido.

-Unos alumnos nos han mirada con desprecio y han hecho comentarios hirientes… -susurro muy bajito.

-¿Calius, Cayus saben cuál es su apellido? – pregunto Draco arreglando las mesas y sillas que habían quedado desordenados y recogiendo algunos artículos.

-No señor. –respondió Cayus mirando con interés a Draco.

-Es Granger… su madre es Hermione Granger,… deben sentirse orgulloso de ellos, no todos tienen esa oportunidad, por ello deben mostrarse orgulloso de ser sus hijos y no dejarse amedrantar por esos comentarios… - hablo con indiferencia Draco recordando a Hermione Granger en su niñez testadura y desafiante, sin importarle la opinión de los demás hacia ella, sin avergonzarse de ser quien era, o quien ella creía que era en ese entonces, una sangre sucia como él la llamo infinidades de veces.

Los pequeños siguieron todos los movimientos de Draco en silencio, admirando la elegancia con la que deslizaba, sus movimientos activos sin llegar a ser bruscos o muy delicados. Se sorprendieron al no notar a su lobo cerca, ya que siempre que miraban a Draco el lo llevaba con él. Uno de los lobos más hermosos, aunque Calius prefería el lobo de Nott.

-Vamos a que esperan, tenemos que ir por algunos artículos para ustedes. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Hermione cuando me asigno estos mocosos…? ella debería saber lo ocupado que estoy… - murmuro con fastidio Draco dando largos pasos con dirección desconocida para los niños.

Hermione suspiro estaba acostada en un mueble leyendo un libro con apariencia tenebrosa, susurros perturbadores salían del libro al igual que un viento gélido. Aun así, Hermione no parecía notarlo, estaba profundamente inmensa en la lectura hasta que noto una presencia en su habitación.

-Si sigues moviéndote como un fantasma creeré que no existes en realidad. – susurro sin desviar sus ojos de su lectura al invasor de sus aposentos.

-Pido disculpas, no pretendía ser silencioso… lamento interrumpir su lectura… - el hombre se mantuvo en las penumbras de la habitación observando a la vampiresa devorar las hojas de libros con una lentitud frustrante.

- No sueles venir a mí si no necesitas de algo… que es esta vez querido Tom. – pidió saber Hermione con voz dulce llena de afecto que en esos últimos tiempos estaba recebando para sus más cercanos amigos.

-Madre yo deseo que me conceda su permiso para ir a la guerra… -pidió manteniendo su cabeza inclinada.

Hermione desvió su mirada del libro y lo cerró tras suspirar.

-¿Por qué alguien como tu quiere ir a la guerra Tom? – pregunto interesada en esa repentina decisión, Ella siempre había mantenido a Tom alejado del mundo humano y de los magos, aunque eso no impidió que el aprendiera magia de su vasta biblioteca que el se había encargado de agrandar.

-Siento que puedo ser de mucha ayuda. – Ton se mantuvo firme en su decisión sin mirar a Hermione.

-Ciertamente lo serias, eres poderoso y posees una mente prodigiosa sin duda alguna. –medito Hermione en voz alta.

-¿Sin embargo…? - continuo Tom esperando que Hermione terminara.

-Tom eh cuidado de ti desde que tu otra mita se desprendió de ti en su primer asesinato… eres la mitad del alma de Tom Riddle… fuiste el primero y por lo tanto el más poderoso incluso más que el verdadero. Aun así, yo temo por ti... – manifestó Hermione sentándose en el mueble para mirar a los ojos de Tom.

-¿Teme que siga los pasos de él? – pregunto sin emoción alguna, concentrándose en leer los movimientos de Hermione para encontrar duda en su siguiente respuesta.

-No… yo confió en ti, si ese hubiera sido tu deseo lo hubieras hecho, Tom lo que trato de decirte es que temo que alguien te arrebate de mi lado… -Hermione suspiro dejándose en evidencia, ella había tomado a Tom siendo un pequeño y había rechazado la petición del verdadero Tom Riddle cuando este se entero que ella tenía la mitad de su alma y él deseaba de regreso.

-No soy tan débil madre… -respondió con indignación. –las artes oscura no me afectan cuando yo habito en la tinieblas. –concluyo.

-Pero eres arrogante… supongo que ya hablaste con mi padre… - suspiro Hermione derrotada sin seguir con esa discusión.

-Efectivamente.

- Y su respuesta depende de la mía. –continuo Hermione.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien… si tu deseo es ir no te lo impediré… sin embargo debes hacer algo por mi Tom, hay cierta familia de magos que no eh podido castigar y me gustaría que mas adelante te encargues de impartir un castigo digno de mi ira… claro que no podrás tomar la vida de ninguno de esos asistentes… no es conveniente por los momentos. – Se quejo.

-Supongo que es la familia Potter madre.

-Supones bien querido. – Hermione sonrió, era facial hablar con Tom.

-Será un placer madre… - Tom inclino su cabeza aceptando el trato que no requería gran esfuerzo de su parte y no necesitaba de mucho tiempo y dedicación de su parte.

-No te parece irónico Tom… - Hermione dejo a un lado el libro que había estado entre sus manos.

-Pienso que tiene sus motivos madre, mi deber no es cuestionarla. -

-Ven hijo mío lee para tu madre un poco mientras la alimentas. –Hermione alzo sus manos en dirección a Tom, quien se dejo iluminar por la escasa luz del lugar, Tom un Hombre alto, de movimientos elegantes y ojos azules profundos como el océano lleno de misterios. Su apariencia era la de un hombre de 30 años, que fue la edad en la que abandono su humanidad para convertirse en vampiro, su cabello relucía ante la oscuridad con un brillo oculto que resaltaba la palidez de su piel…

-Cumplir con sus deseos me es placentero madre. –Tom tomo asiento junto a Hermione quien a su vez le ofreció el libro escalofriante.

-Sí que lo es Tom… sí que lo es… - susurro Hermione al oído del vampiro antes de rosar su cuello con su nariz buscando esa vena que llenaría su boca de esa espesa sangre que saciaba su apetito voraz…

Tom comenzó con su lectura, susurrando con palabras llenas de excitación, la sensación que los colmillos de Hermione le ofrecían al penetrar su piel y su juguetona lengua estaban provocando en él una profunda excitación. Invadido por todas esas sensaciones que le llevaban a un abismo del cual no podía salir con facilidad y del cual no quería ser liberado. Sus palabras comenzaron a ser difícil de pronunciar, quería cerrar sus ojos y entregarse por completo y abandonar aquella lectura que prolongaba su agonía obligándole a mantener su concentración en algo más que no fuera su ama.

Draco se detuvo frente a la puerta de habitación de Hermione cuando su paso fue impidió por Artemis que dormía frente a ella.

-Señor Artemis puede darnos su permiso para ingresar a la habitación. – pregunto con respeto Draco. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de Artemis que solo le miro con indiferencia para volver a cerrar sus ojos.

-No puedes pasar en este momento. Retírate. – ordeno el demonio.

-Le traído a su encargo… no puedo llevarlos conmigo a mi recorrido por la fronteras… - presiono Draco exponiendo sus motivos que estaban a unos pasos de él.

-Niebla se hará cargo de ellos hasta que Hermione termine su reunión.

Niebla abrió sus ojos y se alejo de su rincón miro a los niños y luego Artemis asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien ahora que todo está solucionado puedes marcharte cazador. –Draco inclino su cabeza y se alejo del lugar siendo seguido de cerca por Nieves sin despedirse de Cayus y Calius ya bastante tenía con aguantarlos durante esas tortuosas horas sin maldecirlos…

-Esa Granger es una glotona… -susurro entre dientes con el seño fruncido. – ¿por qué quería tener dos niños si no les prestaría atención? sin contar con los que tiene encerrado en las cerdas. –hablo en voz alta frustrado.

-Estas a un paso de la locura. – susurro Theo apareciendo detrás de una columna con un pergamino en su mano.

-No estoy de humor en estos momentos Theo… puedes irte a molestar a otro sitio. –susurro manteniendo su paso, escuchando como Nieve le gruñía Abismo, ese lobo siempre le causaba escalofríos, era igual de silencioso que su dueño y tenía una mirada perturbadora.

-No es común verte murmurando en los pasillos así que como tu mejor amigo he decidido escuchar tus frustraciones… -

-Piérdete Theo…

-Vamos Draco no seas tan frio. Porque tan frustrado con nuestra dama –

-Recuerdas a los niños Cayus y Calius.

-Lo que nacieron de esa bruja muerta.

-Si… Hermione los adopto y me ordeno ser su niñero… maldita bruja como si no tuviera nada que hacer para encargarme de ese par de mocosos. – Draco gimió recordar todas esas preguntas sin sentidos a la cual fue sometido en menos de una hora.

-Ya veo…

-Es una glotona… -mascullo una vez mas Draco entre dientes al recordar lo que estaba haciendo Hermione después de que el la había alimentado unas horas antes.

-¿Porque lo dices…? – pregunto intrigado por las palabras sin sentido de Draco que frunció el seño.

-hace unas horas se alimento y de nuevo estaba alimentándose ese es el motivo por el que no pude dejarle los mocosos, su loba se hará cargo…

-Oh ahora entiendo tu frustración, sin embargo deberías saber algo importante como su sirviente sobre...

-Yo no soy su sirviente Theo, creí que ese tema lo habíamos dejado muy claro hace muchos años atrás… - Draco gruño entre dientes, odiaba que alguien le llamara sirviente…

-Cálmate… el punto es que no todo tipo de sangre pueden satisfacerla. – hablo con calma Theo guardando el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos en un bolsillo de su túnica dejando sus manos entrelazadas descansar detrás de su espalda.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? – Draco miro con curiosidad a Theo. No entendía de donde rayo Theo obtenía tanta información de todo el mundo que conocida… si quería saber algo o quería un consejo frio y sincero tenias que acudir a él, porque te diría la verdad por mas hiriente que esta fuera o una posible solución algún problema del cual no encontraras salida.

-Me refiero que según mis fuentes la damita desde su nacimiento en las tinieblas fue alimentada por la sangre de su padre, el vampiro que le transformo ya que ella se negó a beber sangre humana desde su iniciación, tambien fue alimentada por sus hermanos y servidumbre, aunque tiene una cierta fascinación por la sangre mágica esta no puede satisfacerla completamente, sin embargo lo único que puede calmar la su insaciable sed es un vampiro… ella es una rareza entre las rarezas… - Culmino Theo llegando a un desvió del pasillo, se detuvo ante tomar su nueva dirección y miro a Draco antes de hablar una vez más pensando en sus palabras. – Draco no cometas el error de pensar que tu sangre va satisfacerla porque morirás antes de que eso ocurra.

-Yo no…

-Solo son divagaciones, recuerda que tenemos una reunión a media noche cuando todos regresen… serás relevado por tu hijo y el mío. – concluyo Theo mirando a los ojos de su lobo antes de volver su mirada a Draco.

-Bien… - fue la corta respuesta de Draco que estaba esperando Theo para retirarse a una dirección desconocida. Draco suspiro, estar frente a Theo era en ciertas ocasiones escalofriantes y más aun cuando el ambiente se ponía tenso. Conocía las habilidades del mago y tambien estaba seguro de su lealtad, lo que temía era a esa sed de conocimiento, entre más inteligente se volvía un mago mas propenso estaba a navegar bajo la influencia de la magia tenebrosa, y aunque tenía la certeza de que Theo se había aventurado por esos caminos, no estaba seguro si había algún daño en su mente, o si su amigo era más inteligente que la magia que podría seducirlo y dominarlo volviéndole una marioneta de sus más profundos seos oscuros. Draco suspiro cansado de tantas divagaciones. Tenía trabajo que hacer y debía concentrarse en eso.

Sus pasos le llevaron lejos del castillo, camino junto a su lobo que parecía brillar ante el crepúsculo inminente que se presentaba ante ellos para dale paso a la fría noche…

En medio de la oscuridad sobre una torre de humanos estaba el rey de los vampiro contemplando a la luna relamiendo sus labios cubierto por la sangre de sus víctimas… con ojos carmesí a causa de su sed… el gemido de un humano rompió con el silencio de aquel espacio lleno de muerte.

El rey descendió hasta donde estaba el desdichado pisando sobre los cadáveres frio que formaban escalones hacia el hombre que continuaba con vida y con un movimiento rápido lo elevo hasta que su cuello estuvo a la altura de sus colmillos. Y bebió hasta la última gota de ese elixir que prolongaba su existencia, la sangre se deslizo como lava ardiente por toda su garganta llenándole de placer ante su dulzura, dejo caer a su víctima cuando la muerte lo reclamo como suyo. Con decepción miro a todas aquellas criaturas que no eran más que ganado para él. El no entraría a la guerra por ellos, el iría a la guerra por su honor, para recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado a sus hijos, su reino… él no se limitaría con un trozo de tierra y esos escasos humanos que no mantendrían a todos sus hijos. La locura se apoderaría de ellos si esa situación continuaba de esa manera, los únicos a salvo era su preciosa Hermione y el, puesto que ellos se alimentaban de su misma especie. Sin embargo el no quería ellos dos fueran los últimos de su especie… su pequeña moriría de tristeza.

Las cavilaciones del rey fueron interrumpidas por uno de los sirvientes de Hermione, aquel vampiro que había velado su sueño… por unas décadas, poderoso sin duda alguna, su mirada era astuta y su porte orgulloso emanaba poder y seguridad.

-Mi señor. – susurro Tom inclinando un poco su cabeza en forma de respeto.

-Oh mi hija es muy traviesa, al parecer su sed no había sido satisfactoriamente zaceada… aun hueles a ella… tendré que ir y calmar su sed personalmente… su presencia habla por sí misma, ah concedido tu permiso…

-Así es mi señor… iré con ustedes… - contesto con cortesía Tom manteniendo un tomo servil sin llegar a ser alabancioso.

-Bien muchacho. Será unos de mis generales, ve ante mi hijo mayor y extiéndele mis deseos… -ordeno el rey volviendo a su lugar anterior sobre la pila de cadáveres.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron ante el poder emanado por la presencia del rey. Esa imponente aura que le obligaba a mantener su cabeza baja y todos sus sentidos alertas. La benevolencia de sus actos hacia los humanos era digna de su admiración. Tanto poder le llevaba a la excitación. Y ese imperioso trono de cadáveres no se borraría de su memoria puesto lo hacía ver como un dios que debía ser venerado, el dios de los muertos vivientes, el dios de los humanos y toda criatura existente… un dios inmortal que el tiempo ni la muerte habían logrado dominar. Y el seria su general, caminaría junto a él dejando una huella de muerte a su paso.

-¡Oh dulce madre…! -exclamo en silencio tocando su cuello donde aquellos rojos labios habían acariciado, cuantos años había esperado aquella sutil caricia…

Una siniestra sonrisa adorno el hermoso rostro de Tom mientras vagaba por los oscuros pasillos del aquel castillo, donde su madre fue concebida bajo los afilados colmillos del rey.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Bien aquí estoy de nuevo… espero que haigan disfrutado de este capítulo… besos.**


	23. Chapter 23 REVELACIONES DEL PASADO

**LUNA ROJA **

**Capitulo 22**

**REVELACIONES DEL PASADO**

Tun…

Tun…

Tun…

Es el sonido de un corazón, es como el ritmo exótico de un tambor. Hermione sentía su cadera moverse al ritmo de esos corazones, tarareo entre dientes, sus pasos ocasionaban ecos en los pasillos y su voz atraía a los pecadores como la néctar de la flor dulce a las abejas, las antorchas iluminaban los largos pasillos y los muros dibujaban su sombra retorcida, mostrando el ser que se ocultaba entre esa belleza.

Hermione continúo tarareando hasta que un corazón se acercaba a ella atraído por su canto soñador. Sonrió con voz sonora cuando el perfume de aquel humano invadió sus pulmones. Y sin prisa continuo caminando, su vestido vinotinto ondeo a causa de sus largos pasos y el movimiento sensual de su caminar. Su cabello caía sin ataduras sobre su espalda y parte de su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como los de un lobo cuando se les refleja la luz con las llamas de las antorchan, el viento helado mantenía sus labios rojos y su piel pálida le daba a su presencia un toque fantástico. Los pasos de Hermione se detuvieron, la luna le baño con su luz y en ese instante la contemplo sabiendo que aquel humano le miraba con fascinación, cerró sus ojos y continuo tarareando, le seducía con su canto, le atraía a sus brazos donde le cubriría con el manto de la muerte perpetrada por sus anhelantes colmillos.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo cuando sus ojos reconocieron aquel rostro y aquella canción… _los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas…_ esa frase era tarareada una y otra vez acompañada de un murmullo que ponía sus pelos de punta, y que sin embargo le atraía a una tela de araña que le envolvía sin prisa, todo lo contrario disfrutaba de esa lentitud en la que caía en su red. Hipnotizado camino con pasos lentos hacia ella, quien le ignoraba deliberadamente.

Hermione se giro y enfrento a Harry y cometo con voz distante.

-Es una noche maravillosa no lo crees Harry, una noche perfecta para que los sedientos sacien su sed… y los elegidos abracen a la oscuridad para toda la eternidad… -sonrió mostrando sus colmillos alargados de color de las perlas.

-Es una noche fría. – fue el único comentario de Harry quien contemplo la luna manteniendo la distancia de Hermione y esos colmillos que no prometían nada bueno para él.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior y sonrió cuando el corazón de Harry se acelero.

-¿Por qué has venido a mi encuentro Harry… que deseas…?- indago acortando la distancia un poco.

-Gracias Hermione yo sabía…

-No deberías de agradecerme, solo he pospuesto mi castigo, pero eso no quiere decir que les he perdonado. Mi especie nunca olvida una traición de tan magnitud, la ofensa de su unión es algo que aun arde dentro de mi pecho y alimenta el fulgor de mi ira. Luna y tú serán castigados en su momento… mi amante y mi esclava… es una vergüenza…

-Aun así yo… -Harry suspiro y alejo una vez más la vista de Hermione ante de proseguir- porque no me dejas ver a la Hermione que ame. Ella sigue allí dentro de ti… oculta bajo el velo de oscuridad en la que se ha sumergido… no pierdo las esperanzas que despierte algún día y sonría de nuevo… recuerda Hermione te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes a cuando lloras… -susurro volviendo a mirar a Hermione regalándole una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos para iluminarlos con esa luz que le segaba en el pasado.

-Yo no eh parado de reír… -comento con burla mirando a Harry con enojo contenido.

-Te equivocas Hermione… te veo… veo tus ojos llenos de lagrimas y tus mejillas cubiertas por el llanto… -susurro sin atreverse alzar sus manos y cubrir aquel rostro que le miraba con incredulidad ante su afirmación.

-Estoy sorprendida Harry, jamás me imagine que tenias una lado bromista… al parecer sí que heredaste algo de tu padre… -Hermione desapareció ante los ojos de Harry en un remolino de viento y hojas cecas.

Unos metros en medio de las penumbras Hermione contemplo a Harry llevándose sus dedos temblorosos a su mejilla sin encontrar lagrima alguna, sin embargo Harry había afirmado que ella estaba llorando y ella por un momento le creyó incluso pudo sentir el ardor de sus ojos y la humedad en sus rostro.

-Es curioso… pensé que los vampiros eran seres despiadados y cobraban las ofensas con torturas o muertes inimaginables para aquellos que tuvieran conciencia, pero eh aquí la excepción de esos rumores…

Hermione giro su cabeza con lentitud enojada consigo misma por no notar aquella presencia tan cerca de ella. Un cazador que pudo tomar su vida sin impedimento alguno, que diría su padre si enterara de ello, sin duda alguna la encerraría una vez más alguna torre del castillo.

-Un apestoso cazador… no sabía que aun continuabas con las viejas costumbres de acosarme… -comento Hermione recostándose de un muro aun entre las sombras.

-¿Que le has hecho a mi hermano bruja?

-Un momento no se qué demonios estás hablando y ¿quién es tu hermano…?

-Oh ingenuidad… es una lástima que no pueda creer en las palabras de una vampiresa…

-Si es una lástima nos ahorraríamos tiempo y energías… si me disculpa cazador acosador. –Hermione izo una reverencia a medida que una bruma la envolvía, volvería a desaparecer de ese lugar, al parecer su paseo no sería tan pacifico como tenía pensado desde un principio.

-Es cierto que eres mi hermana? – ante esa pregunta inesperada Hermione miro a los ojos del cazador buscando burla en el, olio con cuidado su perfume, el olor de su sangre y era igual aquel cazador, era igual a olor de la sangre de Héctor. Hermione aprecio a unos centímetros del cuello de Hermes siendo detenida por una afilada espada en su cuello.

-¿Crees que haces…? –susurro con cautela Hermes manteniendo la calma ante el gélido cuerpo de Hermione a unos centímetros de él, un movimiento en falso y esa noche abría muerte una vez en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Confirmando tus palabras acosador… - Hermione se alejo del cazador y lo contemplo, esos ojos como oro ardiente, sus espesas cejas y su cabello abundante que caía en ondas castañas sobre sus hombros. Su nariz recta y sus labios un poco grueso se movieron en un gesto gracioso y alarmante para Hermione, porque ese gesto era el mismo que ella hacia cuando estaba frustrada por decir algo y callaba.

-Ahora me dirás que le hiciste a mi hermano…

-No le eh hecho nada… puedes olerlo la verdad saliendo de mis labios…

-Lo único que sale de tu boca es el olor putrefacto de la muerte…

-Oh eres adorable… pero en este momento estamos hablando de cosas serias no de mis virtudes, aunque eh de confesar que tus palabras me alagan y logran que mi corazón salte de emoción… ¿Qué le ocurre a Héctor?

-No lo es por eso eh venido en tu busca, no comprendo lo que está haciendo…

-Eh sido una completa ingenua toda mi existencia, creí que mi inteligencia venia de familia… es una lástima, una completa y verdadera lástima—

-Vasta… sabía que era un error venir en tu búsqueda. – hablo con frustración dispuesto a marcharse, el por un momento creyó que ella le ayudaría ya que Héctor tambien era su hermano, pero que equivocado estaba, debió de imaginarlo, los vampiros no conocer la bondad, amabilidad, piedad o solidaridad… son seres egoístas que solo piensan en sí mismos.

-Y entonces porque has venido… yo no soy una vampiresa caritativa que hace favores, si quieres algo de mi debes darme algo a cambio equivalente a tu deseo… - susurro Hermione con aburrimiento llevando un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja, volviendo a recostarse del muro.

-Quieres oír una historia a cambio de tu ayuda… - Hermione miro con interés la propuesta de Hermes… sonrió al comprender el punto de sus palabras.

-Conocimiento… entiendo… una historia, una respuesta… sentémonos me es grato oír una buena historia tomando una taza de té. Y más si con ella revela algún misterio… -Hermione invoco una mesa, dos sillas y una tetera con té caliente de sangría, una vela de llama ardiente y con un gesto de su mano le pidió a Hermes que tomara asiento.

-Vampiros y sus modales… -murmuro Hermes entre dientes acomodando su espada por si era necesaria. –eh oído que has adoptado dos niños. –comento con tranquilidad.

-Al grano señor cazador. – ordeno Hermione tomando la taza de té deleitándose con el olor peculiar.

-Un té rojo… típico… bien por donde empezar…

-Desde el principio siempre es un buen inicio. – comento Hermione mirando los ojos de aquel cazador esperando con impaciencia aquel relato.

-La historia que te contare a continuación es la historia de nuestra familia… una historia que no te volveré a contar por voluntad propia…

Hermione asintió a las palabras de Hermes sin interrumpirlo. Un nuevo secreto de su pasado perdido se revelaría. El conocimiento era algo que ella apreciaba, aunque no tenía la respuesta de aquello que deseaba saber Hermes, oh y ella nunca afirmo que la tenía…

"_Hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que las memorias se vuelven borrosas, y aquello que era grande y magnifico se vuelve pequeño e insignificante. Tanto tiempo que los libros que cuentas las historias de aquellos días son reliquias difícil de encontrar e invaluables para la humanidad. Y es en ese tiempo difuso, es donde una familia surge debido al mal que emergió de las tinieblas amenazando a la humanidad, Héctor cuenta que padre le conto sobre un Dios que se manifestó frente a uno de nuestros antepasados, un Dios que tomo la forma de un lobo. Quien dio a luz un humano, un hombre… nuestro antepasado espero hasta que el niño nacido de aquel dios creciera y se hiciera hombre y le caso con una de sus hijas para que esta le diera descendencia aquel dios domador de Lobos… y es de allí donde provenimos. Descendientes directos de aquel dios, por ello podemos vivir por siglos o décadas, dependiendo del poder de nuestros lobos adquieran cuando se fortalece el lazo. Oh pero todo no termina ahí, cuando el niño nacido de aquel dios lobo alcanzó su madures el mismo dios que le dio la vida se presento ante él, y le dio dos pequeños cachorros, dos lobos parte de él y de su alma, dos hermanos. Para que crecieran juntos y para que el muchacho no olvidara quien era y de donde provenía. Cuando los lobos alcanzaron la madurez los hombres preparados para la guerra en contra de esos seres del inframundo, "vampiros" dio inicio y así duro durante siglos hasta que el dios lobo se presento una vez mas y tomo a sus hijos de las garras de la sangrienta guerra dejando al clan de los cazadores y sus grandes bestias… los lobos nunca perdieron su pureza, siguen siendo dioses aun en nuestro tiempo… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestra sangre que se fue diluyendo poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo. Sin embargo aun en nuestros cuerpos está el gen del primer semidiós hijo de aquel hombre… y la prueba de ello es nuestra existencia. Aun así, lo que realmente importa de esta historia es la de nuestros padres y la de Héctor seguidamente la nuestra. _

_Héctor me conto que nuestros padres fueron prometidos aun antes de sus nacimientos, por el líder del clan, como era de costumbre los lideres comprometían a sus hijas o hijos con mujeres cuyo futuro fuese prometedor y cuyo poder no podría ser superado hasta la generación que daría a luz… la forma de saber que los herederos del clan serian poderosos era a través de un oráculo… o la adivinación… padre y madre fueron entrenados desde que pudieron sostener un arma con sus propias manos sin atentar contra sus propias vidas. Sus lobos les fueron dados de los 5 años de edad. Ambos crecieron juntos. Madre era mayor que nuestro padre dos años. Por ello ella fue su mejor maestro. Padre veneraba a nuestra madre y el clan la veía como una deidad, su belleza y poder no podían ser descritos con palabras. Cuando ambos tuvieron la edad de casarse lo hicieron y madre no tardo en dar a luz a su primer hijo bajo la luna creciente del invierno. Le llamaron Héctor en honor a su padre. Un líder sin duda alguna que llevaría nuestro poder a otro nivel mas allá de lo imaginable, eso fue lo que dijo el oráculo logrando que padre hinchara su pecho de orgullo. Sin embargo algo imprevisto ocurrió, nuestra madre perdió fuerzas, fue tomado como algo normal ya que había requerido de mucho poder para mantener a un descendiente directo del dios en su vientre. Como medida de precaución padre y madre llegaron al acuerdo en esperar una década para tener otro hijo… y allí fue donde nació la siguiente en la línea, una hija lo esperado por todos, la pequeña llevo por nombre Hermione en honor a una diosa. Esa era en la que nació la pequeña princesa del clan eran los tiempos de oro, la paz se podía respirar por doquier, aun existía la amenaza de los vampiros ocultos entre las sombras, allí donde nuestros ojos no podían llegar, refugiados bajo la túnicas de la muerte. _

_Y entonces algo ocurrió y perturbo la paz del castillo de los cazadores, la reina quedo una vez más embarazada antes de cumplirse una década, aun se encontraba debilitada puesto el poder que emanaba su hija le había resultado difícil de controlar. La reina fue obligada a permanecer en sus aposentos y con el rey ocupado en mantener a los vampiros ocultos en sus cuevas. La pequeña Hermione fue dejado bajo el cuidado de Héctor. Quien mejor para cuidarla que su hermano quien le adoraba. Héctor y Hermione se volvieron los mejores amigos, donde estaba uno podían encontrar al otro, lo que comía uno tambien lo hacia el otro, incluso su apego fue tal que dormían en la misma cama, sin embargo había un momento en donde ellos se tenían que separar, durante los entrenamientos de Héctor junto a su lobo él tenía que mantenerse alejado de Hermione. Y fue en esos momentos que la pequeña Hermione se volvió una princesa traviesa y se adentro al bosque… nadie sabía lo que había encontrado allí, solo que lo había hallado le tenía siempre ansiosa, y el tiempo que transcurría dentro del espeso bosque se volvió cada vez más largo, los guardias siempre perdían su rastro junto a un arroyo a unos kilómetros de la mansión, no había explicación a ello. Solo se conocía se su inteligencia. _

_Y entonces ocurrió, la oscuridad lo cubrió todo al caer la noche… la reina dio a luz al siguiente heredero, me dio la vida a mi dejando la de ella en aquella habitación, el castillo se sumió en la tristeza y todos olvidaron de un pequeño detalle, una princesa traviesa que jugaba en el bosque. Héctor se olvido de ella por un momento perdido en el sufrimiento por la muerte de nuestra madre, el solo se olvido por pocas horas, horas que aprovecho aquel vampiro para atraparla entre sus brazos y beber de ella hasta la última gota dulce de su sangre, Héctor presencio el momento, por años se temió por su cordura, solo quedaba yo… ya que padre renuncio a la vida ante la pena. Sin embargo un día Héctor se puso de pie con la imponencia de un rey y subió al trono a liderar a los cazadores cuando los vampiros ya había alzado su imperio sobre los mortales, nuevas guerras se desencadenaron hasta que Pandora la seductora llego a él y le izo firmar un pacto por el bien de los humanos que siempre quedaban atrapados en nuestras cruzadas… nuestros padres eran hermanos, por ello su lazo eran tan fuerte que condujo a nuestro padre a la muerte poco tiempo después de que ella muriera… lo mismo ocurrió con Héctor… él y Hermione serian amantes… mantendrían el poder de nuestra sangre viva, y lo presentía sabia que aun existía una parte de ti en algún lugar y por ello busco y espero a pesar del peso del tiempo y te encontró… ¿sabes cuál es tu nombre completo Hermione?- pregunto Hermes poniéndose de pie sin mirar a Hermione perdido en sus recuerdos…"_

-No… no lo sé… - respondió con sinceridad aun aturdida por lo revelado…

-Héctor te lo dirá… puesto que es un derecho que no le eh de negar… ahora ve y arregla todo lo que has hecho ya que eres la causa de su desgracia… la curiosidad nunca trae cosa buenas Hermione… ahora ve… -Hermes izo una cortes reverencia algo pronunciada y se alejo sin decir esperar la respuesta de Hermione ya que pronto obtendría su respuesta. Como bien se lo había dicho a Hermione ella era muy curiosa y su historia no revelaba muchos detalles, solo era la parte que todos conocían… nada que pusiera en riesgo sus costumbres, tradiciones y sobre todo la ubicación de su cuartel donde vivía todo el clan.

Hermione se puso de pie con lentitud mirando la espalda de Hermes perderse en las penumbras de aquella noche. Suspiro y acaricio Artemis detrás de su oreja. Escucho una respiración acercarse, el perfume penetrante de Niebla logro distinguir sin demora.

_**-Los cachorros humanos ya están durmiendo ama. **_–informo Niebla manteniendo la distancia y sus celos de Hermione. Niebla en muchas ocasiones se había cuestionado su elección, ella observo por décadas los lazos que mantenían sus hermanos con sus compañeros, les había visto luchar uno al lado del otro, la preocupación de sus amos por ellos y sobre todo contemplo con celos la amistad y lealtad que les mantenía unidos, algo que ella no poseía con su ama.

-¿Te han dado trabajo Niebla? – pregunto Hermione ajena a los pensamientos de su loba.

-_**No mi ama, aunque insistieron en esperar por usted para dormir.**_ –informo una vez manteniendo su cabeza erguida sin dejar ver alguna emoción traslucir en sus ojos. _**–ama.**_ – llamo una vez más la atención de Hermione.

-Te escucho Niebla. –susurro Hermione girando su rostro para ver a su lobo, contemplo con deleite como la luz se filtraba en su pelaje oscuro y el brillo de este, limpio y pulcro… un ejemplar de lobo muy hermoso.

-_**No quiero que piense que cuestiono su autoridad mi ama, yo solo quiero conocer el motivo de la adopción de esos cachorros con el perfume a muerte.**_ –Hermione cerró sus ojos y miro la luna en distancia y medito por unos instantes su respuesta.

-Son unos niños interesantes que despertaron en mi curiosidad, el pequeño es muy inteligente, y es algo que valoro entre mis esclavos… ellos quieren hacer un trato a cambio de mi protección y quién soy yo para negarle las cadenas de la esclavitud que los unirá a mi por siempre… su perfume peculiar es algo que me trae sin cuidado por los momentos. Ellos serán un gran entrenamiento cuando termine esta guerra por algún tiempo… - comento Hermione con indiferencia limpiando sus colmillo con su legua. –Niebla…- llamo Hermione caminando hacia ella manteniendo el sutil movimiento de sus caderas y pasos lentos. – ¿cuándo entraras encelo?

Niebla jardeo ante la inesperada pregunta bajo la cabeza y trato de ocultar su rostro.

-_**Mi ama… yo solo estaré encelo cuando usted encuentre su compañero… - **_

Hermione frunció el seño y asintió lentamente acariciando a su loba, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelaje tibió.

-Es muy triste… quería tener una camada de pequeños cachorros para mis nuevas mascotas…

Niebla gimió ante las palabras decepcionadas de Hermione. Sin embargo todo ella se estremeció a escuchar un susurro helado cerca de su oreja izquierda.

-Eres hermosa…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Holaaa! **

**Espero que todos estén bien disfrutando del nuevo año, estoy muy feliz de continuar escribiendo mis historias para todos ustedes que disfrutan de ellas… aunque algunos no sigan la trama y aun se confunden con cada publicación… la lamento de verdad U_U**

**En fin, le agradezco a todas esas hermosas personas que dejan sus comentarios que me llenan de energías y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo más y más… en esta ocasión aprovecho el momento para agradecerle a las siguientes personas… **

**Vanessa love me for ever**

**Sandy0329**

**lunatico0030**

**WALIXELA**

**DaniLi**

**Caroone**

**Katarii Kullervo**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus consejos y apoyo…**

_**Que la oscuridad de los vampiros reine sobre los reinos tenebrosos y sobre la tierra manchada por el pecado de los mortales...**_

_**¡Amén!**_

**Yuuki Kuchiki **


	24. Chapter 24 Aullidos de media noche

**Luna Roja**

**Capitulo 23**

**Aullidos de media noche **

Héctor descansaba junto a la crepitante chimenea con un grueso libro reposando sobre sus piernas, su mirada estaba perdida en las danzantes llamas, su lobo vigilaba sus espaldas con determinación. Un viento helado cruzo la habitación moviendo su cabello y erizando a Mulato que se puso de pie mostrando su imponente altura y sus peligrosos colmillos amenazantes hacia la visita que no fue anunciada.

Hermione miro la espalda del hombre, el hombre que le había mantenido entre sus brazos durante cincuentas largos años. Con pasos seguros entre en aquella habitación atestada de aquel olor penetrante que ocasionaba que su nariz picara, la arrugo y contuvo sus manos para no llevarla a su rostro. Miro al hombre, noto lo tenso de su cuerpo y la vasta biblioteca cerca a un muro y se acerco allí, con delicadeza deslizo sus dedos sobre los lomos y leyó algunos títulos distraídamente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto Héctor rompiendo con el silencio, sintiendo dos presencias mas amenazantes a sus espaldas.

-He oído una interesante historia…y solo quería que una fuente más confiable la contara para mí una vez más. –susurro Hermione tomando un libro del estante con titulo curioso.

-Me temo que esa no es una de mis cualidades, contar historias no es lo mío criatura…

-¿Criatura? soy un vampiro… y estamos en confianza, te permito que me llames por mi verdadero nombre después de todo eres el único que lo sabe en esta habitación.

-No reconozco el nombre de un vampiro.

-¿Y el de tu hermana no lo conoces? – pregunto con voz susurrante, ocultando la repentina tristeza que le ocasionaba aquel rechazo.

-¿Mi hermana…? yo perdí a mi hermana… y aunque madre te reconozca como su hija, yo aun no puedo hacerlo, eres el enemigo, toda mi existencia he luchado contra tu especie, no puedo olvidar años de lucha y tristezas porque te presentas ante mí como aquello que más odio…

Hermione sonrió tristemente dejando el libro en la repisa, camino hacia su hermano y le miro antes de romper el silencio una vez más.

-Solo deseo conocer el nombre que me fue dado cuando era humana… cumple mi deseo cazador…

Hermes dejo el libro que reposaba sobre sus piernas a un lado y se irguió frente a Hermione mostrando su altura imponente.

-Tus ojos son sombras de lo que unas vez fueron, tu piel es tan pálida e enfermiza que es imposible de ver vida en ella, has perdido tu calor y humanidad. La ingenuidad no es una palabra que puede ser aplicada a ti… me cuestiono si aun puedo encontrar a mi amada hermana en ti… sin embargo siglos viviendo como una aberración dejando muerte y destrucción pueden dejar la pureza sofocada en las profundidades de un corazón muerto que no siente. Aunque te observe no puedo encontrar a mi hermana en ti…

-Me temo que su hermana ha muerto.

-Si ella ha muerto… ha desaparecido en mis memorias, ya no la podre tener una vez más entre mis brazos, su risa me es difícil de recordar, sus ojos se pierden en una niebla en la lejanía, incluso su calidez es suplantada por la frialdad de la ausencia. Lo único que me queda de ella es un cadáver indigno frente a mí. No existe motivo para susurrar su nombre entre estas penumbras donde ella no puede brillar.

Aquel amargo lamentar toco fibras del congelado corazón de Hermione que solo podía ser sacudido por los sentimientos que Harry evocaba en ella. La tristeza amarga de aquel hombre era u causa y ese hecho aun le perturbaba. Aun no asimilaba que ella una vez fue su hermana…

-Yo lo siento… por dañarte de esta forma, por irme lejos de ti. Sin embargo el destino no puede ser cambiado, yo no puedo ir hacia atrás y remendar mis errores porque estoy conformo con mi destino, he conocido tanto… le he conocido y tengo hermanos y un padre. – Hermione desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable por aquella respuesta.

-Tú me has arrastrado hasta aquí, tú me transformaste en el despojo de hombre que soy, llenaste de amargura mis días… eres mi sufrimiento, soy esclavo de mis memorias, me has negado la felicidad y retenido en esta oscuridad que mantiene al filo de un abismo de locura… -Héctor escupió cada palabra con sus ojos fijos en la frágil figura que se estremeció como si fuera humana ante sus acusaciones. Observo como los ojos de Hermione se volvían desmesuradamente grandes ante el impacto de sus palabras, mostrando emociones humanas que le desconcertaba, aunque ella podría ser una excelente actriz, después de todo el arte del engaño era dominado completamente por los vampiros.

-Héctor… si yo…

-No hay deseo que pueda devolverme lo que he pedido… esa son las leyes que rigen nuestro mundo, nuestras existencias, tu destino y el mío… lo que está hecho debe continuar… -determino, interrumpiendo cualquier escusa que le confundiera aun mas.

-Aun así, yo necesito que me ayudes a recuperar las memorias perdidas, yo necesito que me muestres la inocencia perdida, necesito ver lo que ha sido tomado de mis memorias. –suplico Hermione tomando de un impulso la mano de Héctor que se cerró con fuerza alrededor de ella sin importarle lo frías que estaban y los frágiles que sentían ante su fuerte agarre.

-¿Quieres corromper lo único puro que tengo? – pregunto conteniendo su ira, sus ojos mostraron la amargura y la desdicha que le ocasionaban aquellas memorias que no le otorgaban felicidad.

-No es mi deseo, pero te ruego que comprendas, yo tambien estoy desesperada. Me estoy perdiendo a mí misma, no sé quien soy… estoy tan unidad y cubierta por incertidumbre que tambien pierdo mi cordura si aun la tengo… por favor te lo ruego dime ¿quién soy…? ¿Quién fui en el pasado…? sálvame hermano… por favor salvarme del monstruo que soy… -los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas y cayó de rodillas. Los ojos de Héctor mostraron sorpresa y Artemis desvió la suya indignado por la debilidad de su ama. Sin embargo Luna entendió un poco a su ama. Miro lo frágil que era, lo perdida y temerosa que estaba de sí misma y sus acciones. Comprendió porque la había elegido y continuaba a su lado caminando detrás de ella, porque no le permitía que se acercara completamente, Hermione temía de sus acciones, se temía así misma…

Hermione se aferro a la pierna de Héctor y grito desgarradoramente. Manchando sus pantalones de cuero de sangre… repitiendo una y otra vez que la salvara de sí misma, su coraza se rompía lentamente, se mostraba débil, aquella Hermione que mantenía presa con sentimientos humanos surgía con fuerza, liberando su dolor, sus miedos y tristeza.

Héctor se quedo de pie, quieto como una gárgola, contemplándola aferrada a sus piernas como si él pudiera salvarla, lo único que él le podría dar para calmar su sufrimiento era la muerte, pero como terminar de desaparecer lo único que le quedaba de ser que mas amaba, su compañera. Con manos temblorosas acaricio su cabeza y peino sus risos, impotente la escucho llorar conteniendo su llanto amargo y los gritos de su propia arma.

Hermes escucho todo detrás de la puerta, apuñando sus manos con fuerza hasta que sus propias uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos ocasionando que sangraran, maldijo una y otra vez las líneas crueles de sus destinos.

Draco contemplo aquella ala del castillo designada para los cazadores, escucho con claridad aquel llanto, aquella suplica distante, aclamando ser salvada. Y sin ser consiente se encontró caminando en dirección hacia aquel llanto, quería saber aquella alma que lloraba, ignoro el llamado de Nieve que le pedía que se detuviera.

Durante más de cinco décadas había escuchado a un sinfín de personas suplicar por ser salvadas, por ser rescatadas de todo el sufrimiento que corrompías sus almas y cuerpos, incluso a ese punto de su vida estaba acostumbrado a oírlos y tenía la virtud de ignorarles, sin embargo el no podía oír a esa mujer llorar sin sentir ese deseo de secar su llanto y protegerla bajo sus brazos, quizás ese era una cualidad que había tomado al hacer pacto con ella, un vinculo que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No lo sabía bien. El solo quería ir hasta donde estaba ella. Quería abrazarla y tomar esa tristeza lejos de ella. Por años medito observándola durante su letargo, tan frágil y pequeña. Detenida en el tiempo.

Comprendió muchas razones para odiarla y descubrió otras para compadecerla, una vampiresa por cientos de años, un alma que se corrompía con cada vida que tomaba para zacear su sed, ella era tan frágil como los pétalos de una rosa expuesto al viento de una tormenta. Un alma que se aferro a un idiota como Potter que la había traicionando, comprendía su castigo aunque este no dejaba de ser cruel y despiadado. Entendía con claridad ese sentimiento de ser traicionado y olvidado, quizás lo que más le dolía a ella era el hecho de ser olvidada por el mago a quien le puso el mundo a sus pies. Por el mago que desperdicio su episodio como humana, quien le entrego esos años de felicidad viviendo un sueño.

Sus pasos eventualmente se transformaron en una carrera hasta detenerse frente a un cazador que temblaba lentamente con sus ojos cerrados, ocultando la derrota de sus ojos. Hermes se izo a un lado permitiendo que Draco tuviera absceso a la habitación.

Héctor se inclino hasta sus labios quedaron cerca del oído de Hermione y movió sus labios lentamente susurrando su nombre completo en su oído, y con una de sus manos cubrió los ojos de ella llenos de sorpresa. cerrándoles en un profundo sueño. La tomo entre sus brazos con facilidad y la llevo hasta el ventanal por donde había entrado y expuso su rostro a la luz de la luna. Sintió el frio viento y el cuerpo helado de Hermione, carente de calor.

-Desearía tomar tu dolor, tomar las riendas de nuestro destino, desearía controlar el tiempo y rescatarte de las garras inescrupulosas de ese ser… sin embargo, son solo deseos de un alma desesperada… deseos que debilitan mi alma y me hacen compadecerme a mí mismo, nunca contemple tu dolor, ignore tu sufrimiento a estar perdida en este mundo cruel de que debí protegerte. Perdóname por ser tan débil y no protegerte amada hermana.

Héctor oculto sus rostro en el cabello de Hermione, miro a Artemis que se mantenía en la distancia sin moverse de su lugar alerta de todo movimiento en aquel recinto.

-Tú eres su demonio acompañante. – afirmo sin sorprenderse por que fuera un lobo.

-_SI._ – la corta y seca respuesta de Artemis le indico a Héctor que no hablaría más de lo necesario.

-Un lobo… sabes como ella fue… ¿cómo le fue robada la vida? –pregunto después de tanto tiempo.

-_Ese es un secreto que se nos mantiene oculto… los recuerdos son escasos y sueltos, son un rompecabezas que no tiene toda las piezas. Ella no era consciente que pertenecía a su clan. El rey le protege y mantuvo alejada por siglos de los humanos y criaturas mágicas u oscuras… _- Artemis miro a Niebla y le indico que fuera por su ama.

-Dos lobos, nuestra sangre sobrevivió en su cuerpo a pesar de ser corrompida. No hay duda que ella reinaría junto a mí nuestro mundo… aunque ahora parezca imposible y nuestras reglas lo prohiban. –las orejas de Artemis se pusieron de puntas cuando escucho aquellas palabras. El no toleraría que su ama se uniera aquel ser… no lo permitiría.

- _El destino no fue alterado, este fue su destino desde sus nacimientos. Ahora entrégamela rey de los cazadores. _–ordeno Artemis sin inmutarse ante el poder que poseía Héctor y la amenaza que representaba su lobo que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Y fue en ese momento en cual Héctor se debatía si cumplir con la demanda hecha por el demonio o enfrentar de una vez por todas todo el mundo para conservar a su hermana a salvo entre sus brazos de donde nunca la bebió dejar ir.

Draco se quedo petrificado cuando su cerebro registró toda la escena frente a sus ojos.

Se aclaro la garganta y camino con pasos seguros hacia el interior de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes a excepción Hermione que había sido sometida a un sueño involuntario para calmarla un poco.

-Un sirviente. –susurro Héctor al oler el perfume de la sangre de Hermione recorrer suavemente la sangre de aquel cazador. Miro su lobo y frunció su seño, sin duda alguna un hermoso ejemplar muy fuerte por su apariencia y forma de caminar recelosa pero alerta y desbordante de orgullo, a pesar de ser solo un cachorro para él y su lobo veterano que se mantuvo quieto en su lugar vigilando.

-Preferiría no ser llamado como tal en nuestros encuentros futuros. –el ceño de Draco no tardo en fruncirse indignado por ser catalogado con tan miserable titulo indigno de su dinastía, de su linaje.

-Te avergüenzas de tus propias decisiones, quizás no seas digno de estar a su lado. –ataco Héctor manteniendo su rostro en blanco.

-No ha fue por decisión propia que elegí seguirle. Sin embargo ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales estoy en esta habitación, porque he elegido protegerla por mi propia voluntad y no porque su sangre me obliga a ello. Así que no me llamaría a mi mismo un sirviente o esclavo…

Héctor libero una risa que tenía mucho que no se permitía liberar y miro a Draco con burla. Y no noto como sus ojos se desviaban al rostro de Hermione. Una acción que clavo dardos en su corazón.

-Tu presencia no es requerida, ella está a salvo. – Héctor recorrió aquel rostro que había robado la atención del intruso. No había duda que aquel rostro era hermoso y le llenaba de melancolía, le recordaba a su madre.

-Permítame dudarlo. Usted es un cazador y ella una vampiresa. No hay punto seguro en este encuentro. –apunto Draco manteniendo una distancia segura de aquel hombre que le obligaba a tratarle con respeto, sabía que era el rey de los cazadores y el hermano de Hermione. Sin embargo algo en su corazón le alertaba, le gritaba que los alejara.

-Me pregunto cómo puede conservar tal belleza, ella es como una diosa, sus delicados rasgos, su inteligencia, esa sonrisa que a pesar de todo he descubierto que me roba el aliento. No puedo evitar contemplarla, siento que no respiro cuando la veo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, solo puedo fingir indiferencia a su belleza. –Héctor rio una vez más, sin embargo esta vez no había mas que amargura en esa sonrisa, camino hacia Draco. –Tómala antes que ya no pueda seguir fingiendo ante ella. Aun tengo asuntos que atender antes de tomarla de regreso entre mis brazos… y cuando eso suceda ni los dioses podrán separarnos.

Draco extendió sus brazos y tomo entre sus brazos la letal criatura, su cuerpo se estremeció, lo atribuyo a la gélida que era su piel.

-Ahora márchate y protegerla… - ordeno Héctor dándole la espalda a Draco y caminando una vez más hacia el mueble frente a la chimenea donde había dejado aquel libro a medio leer.

Draco suspiro con tranquilidad cuando abandono la habitación, miro a Hermes que se mantuvo en su posición, no levanto su vista, solo se quedo allí custodiando aquella puerta. Sin embargo pudo notar una expresión de paz en su rostro por unos instantes.

Draco contemplo el rostro de Hermione, noto aquellas huellas de llanto cubrir sus mejillas pálidas, sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios rojos un poco abiertos mostrando ligeramente sus colmillos. El mundo giro por unos segundos bajos sus pies cuando noto aquellos malignos y punzantes colmillos que robaban vidas y mantenían en la oscuridad a Hermione. Sin notarlo sus pasos se había detenido cuando cruzaba uno de los jardines. La luz de la luna la bañaba y hacia relucir la piel pálida con un brillo atrayente. Suspiro y desvió su mirada y continuo con su camino manteniéndola presa entre sus brazos…

A unos pasos de él estaba Theo observándole con una vacía y carente de emociones, solo estaba allí. Sin embargo Theo solo parecía estar allí para confirmar que todo estuviera bien con su ama, el más fiel de todos estaba seguro Draco, Hermione le había elegido de primero sobre todos ellos, y se sabía que le oía y sentía confianza de él, por algún motivo sintió una punzada de celos. El viento soplo y Theo se perdió en un remolino de viento y hojas secas entre las penumbras de la noche. Draco no tardo en cruzar medio castillo hasta la habitación que había escogido Hermione para los niños y ella. Esos niños que en ocasiones ponían los nervios de Draco a prueba.

Con lentitud entro en la habitación de Hermione, y grata fue su sorpresa cuando en ella encontró a dos niños plenamente dormidos. Suspiro y con cuidado recostó a Hermione a un lado de los pequeños, le contemplo y luego a los pequeños que se movieron como tirados por una cuerda hacia el cuerpo de Hermione. Draco cerro la ventana por donde se colaba el frio viento y avivo el fuego de la chimenea antes de cubrir con una gruesa corcha a los pequeños junto a Hermione. Algo agotado por el largo día tomo asiento en uno de los muebles que adornaban la habitación.

Su mente divago nuevamente en dirección desconocida, donde Hermione volvía a ser la principal protagonista de ellas, miro su rostro reluciente en la oscuridad, miro su quietud, sabía que no estaba respirando, no lo necesitaba, ella allí solo era un cadáver sin vida, una estrella que perdió su luz hacia tanto tiempo que ni siquiera ella podría recordar. La humanidad perdida que ella por algún motivo anhelaba. Se llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y los sacudió un poco hasta que barios flequillos cayeron sobre sus ojos que se mantenían fijos en aquel delicado cuerpo. Suspiro, quería entenderla, ella era un misterio, el nunca le había conocido, nadie lo había hecho, la verdadera Hermione se mantenía oculta a la vista de todos. Y quizás la verdadera Hermione era quien escucho llorar desgarradamente hasta el punto de conmoverlo y lograr lo imposible, que él fuera en su encuentro para calmar su llanto. Se recostó del mueble y suspiro cerrando sus ojos, nunca la había oído llorar de aquella manera tan desesperada, como si pidiera auxilio, un llanto que ocasionaba que su corazón se oprimiera. No estaba acostumbrado a esas emociones que sepulto con la perdida de muchos seres queridos para él.

Escucharla llorar derrumbo una barrera, sus lamentos llenos de emociones eran tan abrumadores… Draco odiaba esa situación, no podía repetir aquellos recuerdos, quería olvidar aquellos lamentos, quería que solo se volvieran un sueño que olvidaría al despertar, porque él no quería verla como una criatura frágil fácil de quebrar.

Draco lentamente se quedo dormido hasta que un aullido lejano atrajo su atención haciéndole saltar como un resorte. Corrió las cortinas de la ventana y miro en la distancia como los lobos se alejaban junto a sus compañeros cazadores en dirección al pueblo fantasma. Un pal de aullidos se unieron y supo que las criaturas portadoras de muerte y destrucción de su mundo se acercaban a las barreras. Con un movimiento solemne se giro y abandono la habitación después darle una última mirada ha Hermione.

Sin notar un basilisco en unos los rincones de la habitación que se había mantenido tan quieto como una gárgola. La serpiente comenzó a deslizarse hacia la cama donde dormía Hermione presa del poder de su hermano. Indefensa a cualquier mal.

Una pálida mano quito el cabello del rostro de Hermione y roso sus labios con aquellos rojos tentación.

_-Dulces pesadillas… _

Continuara…

**N/A: **

**Holaaa!**

**Bueno, estoy muy agradecida por todos sus maravillosos comentarios, saben que cada reviews que recibo aumenta mi inspiración… y comienzo a escribir como una locomotora a todo vapor… jajajaja… he de confesarles que estaba considerando detener esta historia y todas las demás, en realidad tengo un fuerte motivo para hacerlo, mi actual estado de salud no me permite pasar muchas horas frente al computador como era costumbre… estoy un poco enferma, y debo tener un cuidado especial, estar frente a la pc me causa daño ya que tengo que estar mucho tiempo sentada y odio usar una laptop para escribir los capítulos ya que me es incomodo estar recostada y mantenerla en mis piernas o sobre una almohada, solo es utilizada en caso de emergencias… en fin, chicas, chicos, estoy realmente en reposo absoluto… escribir este capítulo amerito de mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, la ideas fluían como una cascada pero mi cuerpo no me ayudaba mucho y mis hermanos eran un completo estovo…ya que no me permitían estar mucho tiempo frente el computador. **

**Bueno… bueno, espero que haiga disfrutado del capítulo, es un placer para mí que dejen sus comentarios, ya saben levantan el ánimo y me dicen que mi esfuerzo valió la pena… quiero darles las gracias a todas esas bellas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y en especial a:**

**KATARIINA KULLERVO**

**LUNATICO0030 **

**VANESSA ME AMA PARA SIEMPRE **

**CAROONE**

**WALIXELA **

**CAROONE **

**MAGGIE NOCHE**

_**Que la oscuridad de los vampiros reine sobre los reinos tenebrosos y sobre la tierra manchada por el pecado de los mortales...**_

_**¡Amén!**_


	25. Chapter 25 ROSTROS TENEBROSOS

**LUNA ROJA **

**CAPITULO 24**

**ROSTROS TENEBROSOS **

…

-Lo escuchas… - susurro Calius desde el regazo de Hermione.

-Si… -respondió Cayus sentado mirando las lejanías por la ventana.

-Son los gritos de los muertos… sus lamentos… - continúo susurrando Calius manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en esos gritos lejanos siendo conducidos encadenados por la muerte que mantenía una sonrisa llena de deleite.

-Es una hermosa melodía… hermana… me gustaría poder observar lo que está haciendo nuestro padre… -Cayus se dejo caer sobre la mullida cama y miro con sus ojos brillantes a su hermana.

-Si… -Hermione permaneció dormida ajena a la conversación, sin embargo Artemis permanecía escuchando la conversación de los cachorros, información interesante para su ama, el tambien oía a la perfección el lamento de las almas, pero lo hacía porque él era parte de las tinieblas, de toda esa maldad y oscuridad. Sin embargo, esos cachorros eran humanos, quizás eran los hijos de la muerte, pero con qué propósito estaban allí entre los humanos sufriendo esas precarias condiciones, donde eran tratados como despojos de la vida.

El sol salió por el horizonte, el viento helado soplaba contra las ventanas y carpas de los terrenos de Hogwarts, el bosque prohibido silbaba y la espesa bruma aun permanecía deslizándose sobre la hierba humedad, no había canto de aves alguno, todo era un completo silencio. La noche había sido aterradora, y aun los asistentes y criaturas temían salir de sus refugios.

Draco camino entre los cadáveres que comenzaban a destruirse por los rayos del sol. Miro a su alrededor, habían ganado sin sufrir bajas aunque si habían algunos heridos, aun así eso era mejor que muertes que bajarían sus fuerzas, los vampiros por primera vez habían trabajado en equipo con ellos. Aunque la hostilidad aun permanecía entre vampiros y cazadores. En la distancias miro a un aquel extraño hombre que había llevado el cuerpo del emperador de los vampiros en aquella tétrica noche donde le despertaron. Ahora que le miraba con atención había algo siniestro en ese hombre que ocultaba sus intenciones con una cálida sonrisa, no tardo en notar que era carismático e inteligente una combinación muy letal cuando se tiene ambición de poder. Draco continuo mirándole con atención, todos los vampiros se movían con cuidado cuando estaban junto a él, y acataban su ordenes con respeto al igual que con los príncipes, su vestimenta extravagante y finas telas bordadas con oro detonaban riqueza y poderío, un general por el escudo que llevaba en su abrigo de piel de serpiente. Y entonces su objeto de observación se giro y le miro, con una sonrisa en su rostro le miro con ojos carmesí que izo que todos sus miedos se despertaran de su letargo, los recuerdos de su adolescencia volvieron con ímpetu, esa sonrisa el la concia, con una leve inclinación el general que dirigía aquel ejercito de vampiros que comenzaban a desvanecerse ante el acercamiento del amanecer le dio la espalda adentrándose en una espesa bruma.

Draco volvió en sí, cuando Blaise puso su mano sobre su hombro con precaución.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa Draco? – pregunto contemplando la palidez y sus ojos desorbitado mirando a la nada.

-No… terminemos con esto y volvamos al castillo… necesito una ducha fría. – le comunico retomando algo de color en sus mejillas.

-Con este frio debes estar demente… a demás estamos muy pálido. – Theo contemplo en silencio aquel encuentro entre el pasado y el presento. Acaricio el pelaje de Abismo que se mantenía quieto siempre alerta mirando a sus hermanos trabajar.

-Oigan todos… -Theo hablo atrayendo la atención de todos que aun estaban en el campo de batalla. Draco detuvo su paso y miro a su líder de mirada vacía como dos posos oscuros en el cual no se quería asomar ya que temías a esa oscuridad que podría encontrar en ellos. Para ninguno de ellos era un secreto que Theo se había adentrado en las artes oscuras mas allá de lo que cualquier de ellos se quería imaginar, no sabía hasta que punto estaba inmenso en ellas mientras no dañara a nadie a su alrededor ellos se mantendrían al margen, aunque lo más común seria que ellos le advirtieran, que tratara de alejarle de ese camino hacia su perdición, sin embargo no se involucraban, todos sabían que tan peligrosas eran, así que no tenían nada que decirle porque Theo ya había visto las consecuencias de esta en primera fila y si el había escogido ese camino no se involucrarían.

-Esto no se debe consideran una victoria si no el inicio de la ofensiva, hoy hemos logrado que el enemigo no avanzaran, mañana lo haremos retroceder, este será nuestro propósito. En este lugar montaremos un campamento, descanse y atiendas sus heridas y preparasen para el crepúsculo porque avanzaremos en estas tierras inhóspitas hasta la guarida de esos engendros. –Theo le dio la espalda al grupo de guerreros y se dirigió con pasos silenciosos hacia el castillo.

Hermione recorrió los pasillos en silencio como un fantasma, sin nadie que le viera, sin nadie que le oliera, sin nadie que escuchara sus pasos o respiración, simplemente era invisible a todos los sentidos humanos.

Su vestido lila con destellos purpuras abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo, sobre su abdomen caía con gracia el relicario de su familia. Sus pies descalzos tocaban levemente la tierra. Tan suave que parecía flotar a unos centímetros del cuelo. Hermione detuvo su paso cuando un rayo del sol naciente toco su rostro como una caricia feroz. Con lentitud se llevo la mano al rostro y la interpuso entre sus ojos y el impertinente rayo. Suspiro y continúo su camino. Unos minutos más tarde se encontró en un lugar oscuro con un penetrante olor a humedad y moho. Unas gotas de aguas caían del techo hasta formar ecos, podía escuchar el castañar de dientes y la respiración dificultosa de algunos prisioneros, supuso que había frio aunque ella no lo sintiera, sabía que estaba allí por la circulación de la sangre que obligaban al corazón a palpitar con dificultad.

Los ojos de Hermione le llevaron hacia la única luz que había en el lugar, una antorcha cerca de la cabeza de un guardia que dormía profundamente cubierto con una pesada capa que le mantenía calientito. Estuvo a punto de asustarlo cuando este abrió sus ojos y le miro confundido por unos segundos, para luego mostrar sorpresa.

-Buen día… - saludo Hermione con suavidad mirando al mago que se tensaba un poco.

-Buen día señorita… me temo que no puede estar en este lugar, no está abierto a los civiles. Y a estas horas no se hacen visitas… - informo el mago algo nervioso acercándose a Hermione quien noto como fruncía el seño al notar que ella iba descalza, sabía que él no podía verla bien porque aun se mantenía en un lugar donde todavía habían penumbras.

-Es lamentable saberlo, sin embargo estoy segura que esa ley no se aplica a mí, ya que solo he venido a castigar unos insolentes refugiados que osaron alzar la mano en mi contra.

-¿No comprendo? – susurro el guardia confundido y atraído por aquella cantarina voz aunque su cuerpo le gritaba alertad.

-Oh dulce Merlín, cada vez son más idiotas… - se quejo abiertamente Hermione mostrándose completamente al guardia que abría sus ojos desmesuradamente callando una maldición.

El guardia inclino su cabeza inmediatamente y se izo a un lado permitiéndole el paso a Hermione que no se inmuto, solo paso de él, frunciendo su nariz ante el hedor a mugre de la ropa de guardia algo obeso y con bigotes abundantes y sucios por la grasa de lo que estaba segura era un bocadillo de media noche.

Hermione se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera pesada que se abrió ante su presencia. Observo con curiosidad el interior de aquel agujero frio y húmedo. Allí en un rincón estaban todos los aldeanos dándose calor, sus rostros estaban bastante desmejorados, los hombres tenían barba de unos días, y las mujeres tenían sus cabellos enmarañados y sucios, los niños parecían que se habían revocado en todo el lugar, y sobre todo se podía observar los estragos del encierro. Sonrió ante la visión. Con un movimiento de su mano un choro de agua helada despertó a los desdichados que gritaron asustados y estremeciéndose ante el crudo frio que atravesó sus huesos como agujas que atacaban si piedad todos sus nervios.

Hermione soltó una improvista sonrisa ante el espectáculo de aquellos cuerpos temblando. Con otro movimiento ligero de su mano creó una ventisca que estremeció aun más del frio aquellos desdichados. Hermione observo los grilletes que controlaban sus magias brillando ante cada intento de hacer algún hechizo que les permitiera ser libres o atacarla.

-¡Tú maldita… déjanos ir…! - grito una anciana que le faltaban algunos dientes y de labios secos, estaba muy estropeada y Hermione estaba segura que no sobreviviría si les permitía estar allí por mucho más tiempo. –Hermione sonrió con un ánimo oscuro.

-Al parecer el castigo aun no disminuye la insolencia. Me temo que tendré que hacer algo con ello, quizás unas o dos muertes les harán entrar en razón. – un jardeo colectivo y algunos sollozos se dejaron escuchar.

-¡Monstruo…! -grito un hombre abrazando a su hijo que lloraba aterrado.

-Quizás debería empezar por ustedes dos ya que son que han estado desafiándome… -Hermione se apareció frente al hombre al terminar su oración, el grito aterrado no se izo esperar cuando abrió su boca.

Hermione rio a todo pulmón, se alejo rápidamente de hombre y se recostó del marco de la puerta. Tomo un mechón de su cabello rizado para jugar con él.

-Por esta vez les perdonare su insolencia para vean que soy benevolente, sin embargo una insolencia mas, un mal trato hacia mis mascotas será castigado severamente, y crearme cuando les digo que las muerte será un regalo muy dulce que no estaré dispuesta a darles rápidamente. Ahora ratas asquerosas regresen a sus agujeros…- Hermione se desvaneció del lugar sin despedirse, aquellos corazones bombeando sangres le hicieron recordar lo deliciosa que era el elixir que prolongaba su existencia.

Theo se puso de pie al ver a Hermione aparecer en su antigua habitación bajo el lago negro. Hermione barrio su mirada por el lugar hasta posarse en Theo, miro con curiosidad unos estantes con libros y otros con pergaminos, había un escritorio con una daga y seis libros en el, donde cuatro estaban abiertos. Pudo leer rápidamente las paginas bajo la luz de la vela, sus ojos se enfocaron en Abismo que no se había inmutado por su presencia, sonrió y camino hacia un mueble grande cerca de la ventana que daba a las oscuras y heladas aguas de aquel misterioso lago.

Theo se mantuvo en silencio manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Hermione sin llegar a ser insolente. Hermione cruzo sus piernas y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos.

-Es un hermoso amanecer… aunque debería estar durmiendo a estas horas… es curioso no lo crees… que este despierta, me han puesto a dormir… alguien con ese poder sobre mi es peligroso ¿no lo crees querido Theo…? Pero ese será un asunto que trataremos mas tarde. Quiero que me digas que está pasando… que has visto y cuál es tu conclusión… -

Theo se desplazo por la habitación hasta quedar frente a Hermione, izo la correspondiente reverencia que refirmaba el respeto que él sentía hacia ella. Manteniendo su mano derecha en su corazón abrió sus labios delgados para dar su reporte.

Hermione escucho atentamente, meditando los posibles errores de aquel extremo plan. Había llegado la hora de inicial con el ataque, todos habían esperando mucho tiempo para actual. Y ahora ella se encontraba en una disyuntiva…

-Theo… - susurro Hermione interrumpiendo a Theo quien la miro atento. – cuida de mis protegidos, sé que no es justo para ti, cuando termine toda esta guerra cumpliré tu deseo.

-Porque no ahora, con un nuevo poder podría ser más útil mi dama.

-No, no lo es… por mucho tiempo solo querrás zacear tu sed, los humanos en estos días son escasos y tu único lugar de casería seria en los terrenos de Hogwarts, no puedo vigilarte todo el tiempo, tambien está el motivo que no se cuanto la trasformación afectara tus habilidades mágicas y tu comunicación con tu lobo, debemos ser mas cauteloso y no arriesgarnos, yo te protegeré a ti… así que te aseguro que sobreviras a esta guerra. – afirmo Hermione apareciendo a unos centímetros de Theo, le rodeo con sus brazos y acurruco su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerro sus ojos aspirando su perfume, era tan confortable sentir unos brazos cálidos rodearla como lo estaba haciendo Theo en aquel momento.

-Si ese es su deseo mi ama, esperare hasta que usted crea el momento oportuno… - susurro correspondiendo a ese gesto de cariño, comprendiendo lo hambrienta que se encontraba Hermione de afecto. Theo perdió la noción del tiempo, su cuerpo se comenzó a entumecer por el tiempo que había estado allí parado en la quietud de aquel lugar frio. El cansancio de su cuerpo le comenzó a pasar factura, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos.

Hermione dejo a Theo sobre su mullida cama, roso su colmillos por su piel horas más tarde arrancándoles de sus profundos sueños. Theo le ofreció una sonrisa y acaricio la mejilla de Hermione que estaba junto a su rostro.

-Theo… -susurro Hermione cerrando sus ojos.

-Eres hermosa, pequeña y dulce Hermione, ¿por qué? Por qué quieres fingir ser una mujer fría y distante, porque aun te refugias bajo esa gélida mirada. Quien ha osado enjaularte en la tristeza, tus alas han desaparecido y te encuentras encadenada a este mundo frio y marchito…. Hermosa y frágil Hermione, princesa de la muerte, mensajera tenebrosa, tus enemigos son mis enemigos, tus amigos mis amigos y tus aliados mi aliados, te soy fiel… mi alma te pertenece y mi cuerpo obedece.

-Tu devoción me es grata, llena mi cuerpo de una sensación calidad Theo, hice bien en tomarte…- Hermione deslizo sus colmillos por los dedos de Theo que le acariciaban ocasionando leves rasguños por sus filosos colmillos y lengua suave.

-¿Theo, no te sientes solo…? se por buena fuente que no tienes esposa, enviudaste hace mucho tiempo y aun eres joven y hermoso, abra muchas mujeres dispuestas a formar una familia contigo, solo tienes un hijo y dos nietos, es una familia aun muy pequeña. Si yo pudiera tener descendencia tendría cientos de hijos… sería divertido no lo crees… todos corriendo por doquier y mis hermanos sufriendo sus travesuras, serian como los gemelos Weasley o los merodearos… los profesores me escribirían cartas a diario informándome sus malos comportamientos y las felicitaciones por su inteligencia, y sobre todo podría escucharle llamarme mamá con mucho cariño y amor… pero es imposible solo es un sueño ingenuo que destruye mi ser. – Hermione se puso de pie y arreglo su cabello y desvaneció unas pocas arrugas de su vestido. – bien me tengo que ir, y recuerda Theo que eres afortunado, yo desearía tener la vida que tú tienes… desearía ser más humana… desearía tener más que un cuerpo humano… -susurro desvaneciéndose…

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola… aquí de nuevo, lamento lo tarde… estoy aquí aun, tratando de escribir lo mas que puedo para todos ustedes… espero que haigan disfrutado de este capítulo, aunque es muy corto, me disculpo por ello… pero el factor tiempo no es mi aliado en estos momentos. Aprovecho para agradecerles por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, espero seguir contando con todos ustedes queridos amigos…**

**Vanessa me ama para siempre**

**WALIXELA**

**Caroone**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Muchas gracias chicas este capítulos es para ustedes… besos…**


	26. Chapter 26 Sueños o Pesadillas

**LUNA ROJA **

**CAPITULO 24 **

**¿SUEÑOS O PESADILLAS?**

Los pasos eran suaves y el viento inexistente, el lodo de tierra y sangre cubrían las botas de cuero. Miles cuerpos cubrían aquellas tierras baldías. Estaba cerca el amanecer podía sentirlo. Era un final cruel y despiadado, aun no podía comprender como tal destrucción se había precipitado con tal velocidad vertiginosa sobre ellos. Aun se susurraba una y otra vez no puede ser, sin tener el valor de asumir lo que había ocurrido allí, dentro de ella había una tormenta cruel de invierno, sentía las profundas ganas de llorar, peros sus ojos se negaban a derramar aquel líquido carmín.

Sus pasos lentos y cuerpo rígido se estremeció al reconocer muchos de aquellos cuerpos, Luna y Blaise cerca uno de los otros, Blaise trataba de proteger otro cuerpo que descubrió rápidamente como el de Pansy, negó lentamente con su cabeza y busco con rapidez otro cuerpo, sus hermanos todos habían desaparecido, se habían vuelto polvo, podía sentir sus esencias esparcidas por aquella tierra maldita. Siguió caminando aun sin que sus ojos derramaran lagrimas y encontró metros más adelantes a su hermanos, Hermes y Héctor. Tras continuar avanzando podía encontrar más cadáveres, ningún corazón podía escuchar, debido al silbido de sus oídos y la sangre acumulada en su cabeza que la hacía arder como si su cuerpo fuera cálido.

Sus recuerdos florecieron en medio de aquella tristeza que la embargaba, sabía que mas seres amados encontraría si seguía caminando siendo guiada por la muerte que danzaba por su logro, la humanidad estaría extintas en una década quizás menos. Y ella no podría hacer nada, como luchar contra algo que había eliminado sus fuerzas, ¿cómo darle fin algo que había derrotado a su padre?, ¿por qué salvar la humanidad si en ella no quedaba nada que ella quería conservar? Tantas preguntas que ponían a prueba su voluntad de continuar caminando, de continuar existiendo, Hermione sentía como nuevas cicatrices la marcaban para toda la eternidad, podía sentir como la dudas de mantener la cordura en aquel mundo de terror serían imposibles.

Las piernas de Hermione se estremecieron y perdieron toda fuerza dejando que su cuerpo se precipitara un grito desgarrador rompió su garganta, se llevo las manos a la cabeza negándose aceptar lo que sus ojos observaban desorbitados. Las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas, no podía aceptar que su Harry yaciera muerto a unos cuantos pasos de ella sosteniendo su varita aun con fuerza, desgarrado con sus viseras afuera mirando la nada. Quizás mirando a su enemigo, o esperando volverla a ver. Hermione grito por horas una y otra vez, sollozaba sin ser capaz de tocar aquel cuerpo que comenzaba a descomponerse ante los rayos de sol naciente, mostrando con mayor claridad el horror de aquel campo de batalla. El corazón de Hermione se marchito completamente, su mirada perdió toda vida y su color cálido. Tras una hora mas desvió su mirada para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy tomando la mano de su hijo, alguien que ella debía proteger. Hermione volvió su mirada hasta Harry y se inclino y acaricio su rostro, y hundió su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma que desaparecía por ello olor de muerte que cubría su piel. Poso un corto beso en sus labios. Y cerró sus ojos esperando que pudiera descansar de toda aquella guerra, descansar al fin en paz, en un mundo donde no existiera el mal que le perseguía y amansaba cada segundo de su vida. Deseaba que fuera feliz al lugar que fuera. Lejos de ella, lejos de su necesidad de ser reconocida por él, lejos de su yugo.

Se puso de pie y avanzo hacia Draco y se inclino cerca de él, parecía dormir, con cariño aparto un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus mejillas sucias y ensangrentadas. Limpio con cuidado sus labios y poso un beso en el. Sentía una profunda tristeza abrazarla, ya no lo tenía en su vida, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus mejillas, apretó sus labios ahogando unos sollozos, deseaba que la mirara en ese momento. Y que se burlara de ella y sonriera con esa sonrisa torcida. Susurro su nombre como si fuera una plegaria sagrada. Se dejo caer junto a él y se abrazo sintiendo un repentino frio que la congelaba. Quizás se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero cadáver. En una criatura sin alma.

-Mi reina. – el susurro de una voz profunda atrajo de nuevo a Hermione a la realidad, miro a Theo sin verlo en realidad y volvió a cerrar sus ojos ante la luz del sol que les quemaban sin compasión, sin embargo ella ya no sentía dolor alguno solo era un cadáver mas en aquel lugar.

-Debemos irnos mi ama…- susurro de nuevo Theo inclinándose hacia Hermione algo inquieto, sintiéndose por primera vez desprotegido y frágil ante la adversidad y oscuridad de aquel lugar a pesar de los rayos de sol majestuoso que se erguía como el rey del día sobre ellos, sin importarle su dolor, y sin importarle los miles de cadáveres que cubrían todo aquella tierra.

-Theo… - susurro Hermione manteniendo los ojos cerrados.- tengo una pesadilla por favor despiértame, llévame de nuevo a la realidad… temo que me volveré loca si continuo en este lugar…

-Hermione… lo siento… - susurro Theo apuñando sus manos mirando aquella vampiresa terriblemente poderosa suplicando que la salvara de aquella realidad nefasta incluso para él.

-Sabes es muy horrible ver a todos mis amados humanos y cazadores muertos… siento como toda la humanidad abandona mi cuerpo y la oscuridad cubre toda la luz de mi interior, si no despierto pronto me perderé a mi misma y quizás tal vez nunca más seré Hermione.

-Lo siento…- susurro Theo una vez inclinándose para tomar a Hermione entre sus brazos. La alzo con cuidado y se alejo de aquel que una vez fue su mejor amigo, dándole la espalda sin un último adiós. No quería recordarlo a ninguno de ellos en aquel lugar, prefería seguir caminando con la cabeza en alto y dejando su alma allí detrás de él. el valor, la valentía y la ingenuidad les había hecho creer que podían contra aquellos demonios salidos del mismo infierno, se creyeron los más fuertes e inteligentes y ahora estaban allí pagando las consecuencias de su arrogancia. El enemigo resurto ser inteligente y más grande de lo que eran ellos, tras un año de lucha constante avanzando, recuperando su amado mundo llegaron a su fin, ya no quedaba nadie que le acompañara a luchar, Hermione estaba tan frágil que temía que durmiera para siempre. Y él, solo que podía hacer un mago, que podía hacer un cazador sin lobo?

-Theo.-..

-¿Si mi ama? – respondió con suavidad sin ser capaz de alzar su voz que perturbaría el sueño eterno de todos lo que una vez habían luchado hombro a hombro con él en contra de aquellas aberraciones.

-¿Deseas ser vampiro? ¿Quieres que te convierta en vampiro? – pregunto Hermione pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Theo para envolverlo como un serpiente que no dejaría escapar su presa, con cuidado escondió su rostro en el cuello de Theo esperando su respuesta.

Theo se detuvo en su andar, ser un vampiro, él le había perdido a Hermione que le transformara en uno hacia tantas décadas que ya era un recuerdo borroso de su pasado, tal vez siendo un vampiro podría derrotar a su amigo pensó mirando todo los muertos a su alrededor, pero en ese momento lo supo, no quería serlo, tendría el mismo final si lo era o no lo era, no podría luchar solo, no podría crear un ejércitos porque no quedaban muchos humanos, y estaba seguro que Hermione y el eran los únicos sobrevivientes de aquella batalla. Una línea se reflejo frente a sus ojos que le inquieto su alma, no quedaba casi nadie en aquel mundo marchito, una eternidad viviendo en aquel lugar que no era más que el infierno, eso sería un castigo. No, quería existir en ese lugar donde solo deseaba desaparecer. No deseaba más poder, no ambicionaba una vida eterna, recibiría la muerte como una vieja amiga cuando se presentara frente a él.

Hermione deja escapar un sollozo y se aferro a Theo como su única salvación, y suplico en silencio una y otra vez dejando que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el ímpetu de su llanto. Quería que él se quedara junto a ella. Era egoísta y la duda de Theo su falta de respuesta gritaban con fuerza su respuesta.

-Te libero Theo… - susurro. -Puedes irte…. Te libero del lazo inmóvil que te une a mi sangre. – susurro con temor, aferrándose a él aun… después de todo no podía tener lo que deseaba, estaba maldita no podía sentir la felicidad, Harry y Draco habían sido quienes le habían enseñado aquello. Ellos en su momento calmaron su soledad y ahora eran la causa de aquel nefasto dolor, necesitaba sentir calor porque se pedía en aquella niebla, necesitaba a Theo o si no moriría en aquel lugar, porque no tenía nada que hacer existiendo donde no podía sentir nada, no podía continuar sin una dirección que seguir.

El destino era cruel, le dio la inmortalidad, le dio belleza e inteligencia y riqueza, y tambien le dio dolor y le negó la muerte, Artemis se había desvanecido y Niebla desaprecio.

-Desearía decirte que si… que deseo ser un vampiro en estos momentos pero me engañaría a mí mismo y me condenaría… sin embargo me quedare contigo hasta que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir Hermione, pero tienes que tener presente que aunque ellos a quienes amas estén ausente no significa que te haiga abandonado, que su cuerpos desaparezcan de la tierra no representa que desaparecerán de tus recuerdos, prohíbele a tu alma que les deje de amar, se cruel contigo misma y no olvides… porque ellos viven en ti… son parte de tu identidad y de lo que eres…. El amor es cruel, pero eres testaruda… y una Gryffindor, la bruja más talentosa que he visto. Camina hacia el futuro y destruye nuestros destino, el tuyo el mío y el de ellos. Acaso no hay una frase muy celebre que dice; el bien siempre triunfa sobre mal, bien. Haremos que esas palabras manifiesten su potenciar… somos después todos muy inteligentes… - susurro retomando su andar sobre aquel mal de cadáveres.

-Caminar hacia el futuro… - hablo con suavidad Hermione embelesada por las palabras de Theo que sonrió para ella, aunque su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos que permanecieron vacios a pesar de que quería mostrar emoción en ellos, para inyectarle algo de esperanza a Hermione.

-O regresar sobre nuestros pasos hacia el pasado…

Susurro Theo desvaneciéndose en aquel lugar que se encendía en llamas volviendo polvo todos aquellos cuerpos.

Doscientos años mas tardes Theo respiraba con dificulta mientras una tormenta se desataba sobre Hogwarts, Hermione observaba por el gran ventana, podía observar desde las alturas de los aposentos de Theo como director de Hogwarts como algunos de los pocos humanos que quedaban con vida luchaba por llegar a sus casas. Muchos pensarían que con doscientos años dese aquella tragedia los humanos se reproducirían como conejos. Sin embargo estarían muy equivocados, y allí yacía la prueba de ellos, con el encierro y aquellos terrenos, con las pocas familias que quedaron después del exterminio de sus tropas habían quedado muy pocos hombres y mujeres y con el tiempo crecieron y se casaron, sin embargo el tiempo revelo un problema de gran impacto que afecto y causo el descenso de la población, y eso fue la unión y los lazos de sangre que les unía y los volvían familia hasta hacer que una misma sangre y parentesco dominara toda la población ocasionando que los niños nacieran con deformaciones y problemas de salud alarmantes. Y dejar de mencionar la falta de magia y los problemas mentales que presentaban el 20% eran pocos los que podían hacer uso de magia y tener la inteligencia de aprender un hechizo. Una población no más de doscientas personas era la que habitaban el castillo y solo se podía contar con cincuentas de ella.

-En que piensa mi señora. – pregunto Theo observando a duras penas a Hermione, su cabello estaba completamente blanco y su rostro llenos de arugas, su respiración se le hacía dificultosa y su voz enronquecida solo salió como un susurro desgastado que Hermione entendió perfectamente.

-Pronto dejara de llover. – susurro Hermione volviéndose hacia Theo sonriéndole.

-Ven acuéstate conmigo.- pidió Theo a lo que Hermione acepto y con un suave movimiento apareció acostada junto a Theo que guio su cabeza hasta dejar que descansara sobre su pecho. Hermione se dejo de hacer sintió como los débiles brazos de su único apoyo en ese mundo la rodeara.

-Lo hueles no es así Hermione. – susurro cerrando sus ojos y tomando una respiración onda.

-Sí.

-Es el perfume de la muerte, mi tiempo se ha agotado, no olvides nuestro plan. Debes despertar… con la información que posees podrás destruir al mal que nos somete. Y no lo olvides debes decirle a mi otro yo que debe compartir más tiempo con mi hijo… quizás podría ser su amigo. Estas lista y yo estoy listo debemos abandonar este mundo muerto…

-Y ellos. – pregunto Hermione refiriéndose a los humanos que vagaban por el castillos y se refugiaban en sus terrenos.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos, sus días están contados, no podrán sobrevivir. – respondió Theo que con tranquilidad, aunque sonara frio y despiadado no era más que la realidad, ellos no podían hace nada, quizás sobrevivirán quizás no, pero ellos debían de partir, el a su merecido descanso en manos de la muerte y Hermione al pasado para saber el futuro de ese presente en que existían.

-Ha llegado. - susurro Hermione aferrándose con cariño al cuerpo de Theo.

-Lo sé, puedo verla mi amada y hermosa señorita Hermione. – susurro Theo mirando aquella criatura acercarse a él con pasos silenciosas dejando caer su manto de invisibilidad para revelarse ante ellos y mostrar sus intensiones en aquella habitación. Theo la recibió con una sonrisa como si fuera una viaja amiga. Hermane solo cerro sus ojos dejando ir su prisionero, dejando que la muerte le llevara lejos de ella. A su única ancla en aquel lugar sin vida.

-Cuida de él. – pidió Hermione mirando a la muerte y el alma de Theo que se desvanecía con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

La lluvia dejo de caer y Hermione cubrió el cuerpo de Theo con una sábana blanca y miro el paisaje oscuro. Había llegado la hora de su partida, volvería de nuevo a verlos, a ir sus sonrisas y volver a sentir su calidez, Draco, Harry y tambien Theo su rencuentro sería algo inmemorable.

-Despierta Hermione. – se susurro Hermione así misma con firmeza y luego con fuerza una y otra vez. Hasta caer junto al cuerpo de Theo. En profundo sueño. Había llegado la hora de despertar de esa pesadilla.

Continuara…

**N/A: IMPORTANTE **

**Hola… **

**Primero que nada quiero abordar de manera breve lo que ha ocurrido con este capítulo y la historia en si… creo que se los había mencionado hace mucho tiempo ya, esta historia se escribía sola, yo solo movía mis dedos sobre el teclado, en fin el punto al que quiero llegar es que no sé en qué punto la historia se volvió difusa para todos ustedes, y es por ello que les presento una explicación de lo que ha estado ocurriendo. **

**Creo que la confusión dio inicio cuando los cazadores se presentan en el castillo y Hermione descubre un sus hermanos cazadores y tiene la breve charla con su madre, la verdad que ese sería el inicio de la historia pero luego se fue alargando que no me quedo de otra que volverlo un sueño. por supuesto que Hermione tendría que tener una familia antes de ser un vampiro, no podía salir simplemente del aire, y es allí que hace su aparición Hermes, quien es primer cazador con que hace contacto, y luego Héctor quien es con quien tiene el sueño donde conoce Hermione a su madre, el punto aquí es que Hermione se hundió en un profundo sueño que ella creyó que solo era unas horas y lo que en realidad fueron años, y de allí parte una nueva historia con un nuevo desarrollo y un nuevo enfoque. Ya todos han crecidos y tienen familia, Hermione está detenida en el tiempo y su gran amor está casado con luna a pesar de que ella le advirtió que mantuvieran la distancia, despiertan a su padre que ya estaba dormido quien aparece en el primer episodio. Y lo peor del asunto es que existe una guerra contra unas criaturas que han consumido la tierra hasta el punto de volver a los humanos en simples colonias. **

**Pasa otro año y es donde se encuentra enfocado este ultimo capitulo donde se da a conocer que Hermione aun no ha despertado del sueño que se sumergió junto con su hermano Héctor el cazador. En pocas palabras la historia aun está detenida en Hogwarts cuando aun Draco y Harry son estudiantes y cuando aun Hermione el profesora de transfiguración. Lamento haber hecho de esta historia una locura pero créanme que iba hacer mas confusa pero no quise volver esta historia tan difusa… espero que comprendan esta explicación y si tienen otra pregunta agánamelo saber y tratare de mejorar besos. **

**Yuuki Kuchiki… **


	27. Chapter 27 El velo de la muerte…

**LUNA ROJA **

**Capitulo 26**

**El velo de la muerte… **

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente, pudo contemplar el cielo estrellado en la distancia, una respiración cercana rompía aquel silencio. Una mano cálida sostenía con firmeza su mano, podía escuchar el latir suave de aquel corazón, podía apreciar el perfume de aquella sangre que recorría aquel cuerpo cálido, seduciendo sus sentidos, atrayéndola como una pequeña abeja a la miel. Ese corazón encantaba sus sentidos con un palpitar delicioso, las cadenas que amarraban su cordura estaba siendo destruidas por el corrosivo veneno de su sed.

La garganta de Hermione se cerró y ardió como si estuviera bebiendo lava hirviente.

Sus se tornaron rojos al igual que la luna llena carmesí que ofrecía su brillante color presagio de la sangre que se derramaría esa noche de vientos helados y arboles silbantes. Los colmillos de Hermione sobresalieron de sus labios y sus venas se marcaron en todo su rostro pálido. Lentamente Hermione se sentó sobre su cama, un rugido agónico escapado de sus labios, sus risos cayeron como cortinas cubriendo su expresión feroz, esos ojos y colmillos que atraían a la muerte. Una bestia sedienta.

Una de sus manos libre de aquella presión cálida se dirigió a su presa que descansaba ajena al peligro, ajena a la muerte que le observaba con deleite por el alma que poseería tan solo en un instante. La mano de Hermione de un color blanco enfermizo, de largas garras filosas tocó el rostro de aquel humano que desconocía a causa de la oscuridad que se manifestaba con intensidad.

El latido de aquel corazón tomaba su cordura con cada palpitar, Hermione ya no podía ver más que las venas que le invitaban a embriagarse con su elixir de la vida. Y sin contener su sed con la agilidad de un gato que caza a su presa en medio de la sombras se acerco aquel cuello donde la piel suave y delicada lucia apetitosa. Con suavidad lamio aquella piel expuesta, ronroneo como un gato y abrió su boca hasta más no poder.

-¿Ese es tu deseo? ¿Tomar mi vida…? – Hermione se detuvo a unos centímetros, esa voz era la que escuchaba en sus sueños. Esa voz que le rescato y la obligo a conservar la cordura. Gruño con fuerza conteniendo un rugido, tenía tanta sed, esa voz le era molesta en ese momento porque le detenía y demandaba su atención.

-Mi vida te pertenece… puedes tomarla amada mía… aun así…- los colmillos de Hermione rosaron aquella piel como navajas que la hicieron sangrar al contacto logrando que su presa callara.

Sin embargo aquel que era su presa no se daba por vencido y de un rápido movimiento movió su rostro y la miro a los ojos y trato de mantener aquella mirada que le aterraba y provocaba que su cuerpo temblara lleno de temor…

-Sabes lo primero que vi cuando te conocí… - susurro manteniendo la calma que no sentía, solo quería recordar aquellas ocasiones antes de entregarse a la muerte. No protestaría si moría en sus brazos.

Hermione se detuvo y vio esos ojos cristalinos que le miraban sin miedo, se sintió confundía, pero aun así le mantuvo cautivo entre sus brazos. No le dejaría ir, deseaba sesear su sed.

-Oh es una niña muy habladora, pero bonita… tiene unos ojos muy profundos, me recordaron a la miel, al otoño y a la puesta de sol. Brillantes y llenos de inocencia. Luego me descubrí observándote, siguiendo tus pasos, escuchando tus palabras, tus gritos y risas. Tus abrazos eran lo mejor de cada día. Tus ojos cuando me miraban lo hacían con un infinito cariño. Y yo era feliz, no me sentía solo. Me sentía amado. Y cuando nuestros cuerpos se volvieron nuestros refugios aun en medio de todo el caos fui feliz… Te admiro, tu valor e inteligencia… quizás este loco por aceptar que tomes mi vida. Pero quiero mirarte de cerca y explicarte que no me sentía solo. Que deseo estar siempre a tu lado aunque sé que no eres para mí, que somos diferentes… que quizás estos sentimientos sean una aberración. Pero el amor no se puede controlar, uno no elige a quien amar, quizás mi alma se marchite por el frio de tu piel o por tu sed que desea tomar mi vida… Hermione no te temo, puedes tomar todo lo que desees de mi… aceptare morir entre tus brazos si así no te pierdo, si así puedo verte mientras agonizo… y Posiblemente no sienta la soledad de estos veinticinco días y 16 horas en que has dormido… en los que temí perder la cordura sin ti… te amo Hermione… -susurro sonriendo y acariciando aquella pálida majilla mirando como los ojos dilatados de Hermione volvían a mostrar calma, perdían un poco el peligroso brillo. Un rojo más cálido como el borgoña le reveló que ella le había oído y le reconocía en medio de su demencia.

-Eres cruel… - susurro con voz enronquecida juntando su frente a la de él… - deberías huir de mi… correr tan lejos cuanto tus pies puedan llevarte… no soy humana… desee tanto decírtelo, pero sentía temor, no quería que te alejaras de mi lado, temía a tu odio… a tu desprecio. Deseaba poseerte a mi lado hasta que tu vida se esfumara entre mis brazos egoísta… o quizás arrebatarte de la muerte y conservarte eternamente, donde el tiempo no tocara nuestro amor… pero sé que se volvería amargo, porque verías todo podrirse antes tus ojos… me odiarías... Soy tan egoísta que anhele tomar tu vida con tanto fervor que perdí la fuerzas hace un instante cuando mi sed me cejo y mi ojos no te reconocieron… siento miedo de mi misma… espanto de volver a vivir en un lugar donde no estás junto a mi… donde me desprecias y tus ojos miran alguien más… donde tus ojos se apagan y pierden la vida sin yo poder atraparte entre mis brazos… Harry… no pierdas tu calidez, no permitas que tome de ti la vida. Tus sueños… enloquecería si te llevo a una tumba fría donde no puedo contemplar la hermosura de tus ojos… donde ante mí solo quede una tumba fría donde te vuelves polvo- Hermione mantuvo sus ojos fijos en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, contemplo su amor donde la luna podía reflejarse dándole una luz irreal.

Hermione se alejo de los brazos de Harry y se puso de pie en un salto. Contemplo su reflejo en los cristales de los ventanales. Un saco de huesos sin duda alguna, su belleza se perdía. Sonrió con amargura y contemplo las estrellas antes de girarse a ver a Harry que estaba de pie…

-Soy un monstruo Harry. –confeso con amargura. -La Hermione de tus recuerdos ya no existe. Contémplame porque es mi verdadero yo… no soy inocente y la puesta de sol no puede ser hermoso en mi ojos que se cubren con el color de la sangre de mis victimas durante el crepúsculo, soy una criatura maligna abrazada por la oscuridad y aliada de la muerte que se esconde detrás de mi sombra deseosa de las almas de los cuerpos humanos que profanan mis colmillos. Que arrancan la vida para mantenerme errante en este mundo maldito… - susurro Hermione dejando que Harry mirara aquel ser que ella había escondido desesperadamente de él.

-No me importa que eres… Hermione…- susurro manteniendo una firmeza a pesar de duda apreciable en sus ojos, pero él no daría marcha atrás a pesar de ese temor que sentía así ella y era imposible de no sentir por un humano.

-No soy pura Harry… aun no lo vez, tomo la vida de los humanos, de aquellos que defendimos, yo no soy mejor que Voldemort, no soy mejor que los magos tenebrosos que están en azkaban. Yo soy peor que ellos, he tomado siento de vidas, madres, padres, hermanos e hijos… me he saciado de familias completas. he matado y mutilado sin razón. Me he bañado con la sangre de mi víctima y burlado de su dolor, he contemplado con fascinación la desesperación y el llanto de aquellas personas que me ver tomar la vida de aquellos que aman. Y he propiciado guerras por aburrimiento. Soy un monstruo… contémplame… y corre lejos de mis brazos que solo te condenaran a la muerte y el dolor eterno… huye ahora que te brindo la oportunidad porque si decides quedarte te abrazare con el velo de la oscuridad… y te poseeré para siempre incluso después de la muerte no podrás huir de mi…

-Hermione… yo…

-Me temes no es así… - Hermione rio con amargura conteniendo las ganas terribles que tenia de llorar y arrodillarse ante él, y suplicarle para que se quedara junto a ella, en esa terrible oscuridad donde él era único faro que podría salvarla de ese mar turbulento donde se ahogaba… donde su voz se apagaba a causa del frio…

-Es ahora donde debes tomar esa decisión, si te abrazo te atare a mi… no habrá nadie más… solo yo. Serás mi prisionero por toda la eternidad.

Harry miro a Hermione, ese vestido blanco de encajes cubrir su cuerpo esquelético, sus ojos rojos y colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios carmín, su cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro, dándole ese porte felino, la luna detrás de ella de ese rojo escarlata resaltaba su belleza oscura. Era hermosa, pero la confesión de sus crimines, sus palabras donde no había arrepentimiento. ¿El sería capaz de cometer esas atrocidades? ¿Tomar la vida de niños mientras sus madres lo contemplaban o viceversa? Recordó su niñez, el dolor de crecer lejos de padres amorosos, ¿cuántas veces Hermione había hecho lo mismo que Voldemort le hizo a su familia…? podría el tambien convertiré en un vampiro sin compasión, sin alma o remordimiento… Harry dio un paso atrás tratando de respirar con calma, ¿que debía hacer, corromperse y entregarse a la oscuridad para continuar junto a Hermione la única persona que amaba… la única que siempre estuvo allí junto a él… sufriendo tantas calamidades y dolor por ayudarlo a ganar una guerra que no le correspondía, una guerra que no le afectaba…? Harry bajo sus mirada y contemplo sus manos que temblaban. El frio que corría su espalda llego hasta su pecho compulsivamente. Estaba paralizado, su cabeza estaba congestionada, le faltaba la respiración… porque allí estaba la verdadera Hermione mostrando su verdadera naturaleza, entonces ¿quién era esa niña que tanto amaba? ¿Una ilusión, una vil mentira…? ¿Quién era Hermione Granger…? ¿Dónde estaba su Hermione?

El cuerpo de Harry se desplomo y Hermione le contemplo con dolor. Le dio la espalda y sonrió con amargura… lo estaba perdiendo, y ella desesperadamente deseaba encontrar una manera de mantenerlo junto a ella, una forma de amarrar su voluntad a pesar de sus palabras de dejarle ir y huir de ella. Quizás si ella…

-¿Hay algo que desees poseer Harry…? ¿Quieres tener a alguien quien pueda ayudarte a encontrar la respuesta a tus dudas… alguien que pueda rivalizar conmigo y el amor que sientes por mí…? ¿Quieres que traiga a Sirius Black…? –Pregunto con notas de separación en su voz que Harry no pudo distinguir.

Harry elevo el rostro ante la impresión de las palabras de Hermione… sintió una presión en su pecho, ella allí se veía tan rota ante sus dudas… sin embargo ella esperaba allí bajo aquella luz sangrienta a la espera de su respuesta sin incitarlo a responder con una respuesta que la favoreciera. Ella solo esperaba… y el solo asintió…

Hermione desvió su rostro de Harry, se sentía perdida… no entendía porque le había ofrecía aquel que podía hacer que Harry le diera la espalda y caminara en una dirección lejos de ella, a pesar de su amor egoísta ella deseaba poseer de él hasta su voluntad. Así eran los vampiros…

-Si ese es tu deseo Harry… yo lo cumpliré pero debes hacer un pacto… nosotros los vampiros no hacemos favores… cada acción amerita un pago… y yo solo deseo tu lealtad como un sirviente… -susurro Hermione sin atreverse a verle a los ojos…

-¿De… de verdad puedes traerlo de nuevo a la vida…? ¿Tambien puedes traer a mis padres y a todos los que han muerto en la guerra? ¿Puedes traerles a todos? - pregunto con ansiedad mirando esperanzado a Hermione aturdido por su poder al traer a su padrino a la vida.

-Lo siento Harry, pero solo puedo traer a Sirius ya que el está atrapado en la oscuridad. Tus padres y los magos y brujas que murieron en la guerra ya no poseen un cuerpo, solo sus almas en el mas allá de la vida. Y la muerte es celosa de todo aquello que ha sido tomada por ella. – concluyo mirándole con pesar como sus ojos que por un momento olvido todo ante la posibilidad de tener a su lado a sus padres y amigos fallecidos desaprecio ante sus palabras.

-Entonces ve y traerme a Sirius. Y tendrás tu respuesta después de que hable con él y pueda pensar si deseo caminar a tu lado en ese mundo tenebroso al que pertenece… o si deseo morir como un humano viviendo la vida que mis padres desearon para mí. – Harry no se atrevió a levantar su rostro, no quería mirar a Hermione porque caería en su encanto, en su voz seductora ligeramente enronquecida. Sucumbiría a los latidos de su corazón que gritaba enfurecido ante la posibilidad de que ella desapareciera a causa de las dudas de su mente.

Entonces Harry sintió aquella caricia gentil en su rostro ligeramente helada.

-Pero antes debes darme tu sangre por voluntad propia, debes entregarme tu voluntad y lealtad por medio de un pacto un vínculo íntimo entre tú y yo. – susurro Hermione cerca del oído de Harry, ella sentía que lo perdía en cierta manera, al menos le tendría junto a ella de esa forma si el retrocedía a compartir una eternidad junto a ella. Ella cayo con esas palabras que le anhelaban, deseaba escuchar esas palabras de amor salir de sus labios, pero sabía que aunque ese sentimiento estaba allí, tambien existía el temor de lo que ella representaba, el era humano una debilidad y un don que ella deseaba poseer en ese momento para recorrer el mismo tiempo que él, envejecer junto a él, darle lo que tanto anhelaba poseer, una familia que había perdido.

Hermione cerró sus ojos al oler el miedo de Harry en aire por el significado de sus palabras.

-Tranquilo… respira lentamente, solo necesito un poco. – susurro ocultando su mirada llena de dolor. Y con manos temblorosas le ofreció aquello que nunca imagino ofrecerle a él. Una daga de plata y una copa de oro. –Con esta daga que te entrego cortaras tu piel y soportaras el dolor entregándome así tu lealtad, derramaras tu sangre en esta copa a igual que tu voluntad. Y formaremos los lazos que nos unirán eternamente, me servirás tú y tus descendientes. Y yo te daré a tu padrino Sirius Black y protegeré a tus descendientes, no dejare que tu sangre se pierda en el tiempo, los protegeré del peligro y no permitiré la muerte de tu familia al menos que sea por muerte natural, ya que no puedo tomar la vida que ya le ha sido entregada a la muerte por el destino… ahora Harry ofréceme tu sangre y únete a mis filas… únete a mi familia… - Hermione ofreció la daga y la copa con un poco de su sangre sobre las manos temblorosas de Harry que miraba completamente perdida aquella hermosa daga y copa que habían formalizado tantos pactos oscuros… - bebe de mi sangre para que se formalice el pacto, no temas no te ocurrirá nada…-

Hermione se abraso a sí misma y le dio la espalda, sus ojos aun deseaba derramar lagrimas. Ella era tan egoísta, solo lo ataba a ella porque dudaba que él le seguiría por aquel camino lleno de horror. Su amor le hacía sentir tan miserable por hacerle aquello a él, una eternidad de esclavitud era lo que le ofrecía… ahogo un sollozo. Miro la luna y apuño las manos cuando el perfume de la sangre de Harry invadió el lugar y el sonido de las gotas cayendo en aquella copa fue lo único que pudo oír sus oídos. Su garganta ardió con más furia. Ella quería correr hasta aquella herida y tomar hasta la última gota de su sangre, beberla toda hasta ver como la vida abandonaba sus ojos, y así tal vez ellos estarían juntos para siempre porque su esencia se fusionaría con la de ella, el viviría dentro de ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se hicieron más profundos y brillantes.

-Hermione… – susurro Harry ofreciendo aquella copa con su sangre en ella.

Hermione se giro lentamente y lo contemplo frente a ella de rodilla sin atreverse a mirarla. Ella sonrió completamente rota. Tomo la copa de sus manos y los llevo a sus labios y bebió aquella sangre con un profundo dolor y tristeza que estremeció a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo temblaba, sentía remordimiento de aquel pacto, pero no podía dar un paso atrás, le deseaba, le amaba profundamente.

Las puestas de la enfermería se abrieron estruendosamente, y por ella entro Luna corriendo y quedo paralizada ante lo que vio, se llevo las manos a la boca y oculto un grito que pretendía desgarrarla. Miro a Harry y a Hermione que bebía el contenido de esa copa que tambien conocía.

-¿Harry que has hecho? – pregunto con pesar caminando hacia el moreno que mantenía la cabeza aun baja.

-Era necesario. – susurro Harry mostrando huellas de sangre en sus labios, la sangre maldita de una vampiresa oscurecía y maldecía la suya propia.

Hermione bajo la copa, aun sus dedos temblaban, deseaba más de ese elixir, no era suficiente. Pero sabía que no podía tomar más de Harry, si lo hacía no se detendría… y ella no podía arrebatarle la luz de esa forma. No podía obligarlo a la inmortalidad sin darle la oportunidad de elegir su vida.

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron hasta Luna y la miro con rencor. Ella quería lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Ella era un poderoso obstáculo entre ella y Harry aunque aun no lo sabía, quizás si ella tomara su vida… pero no le era posible, el pacto le obligaba a esperar que ella tuviera un descendiente. Solo así ella podía tomar su vida.

-Ahora no podrás huir de mí, ni siquiera la muerte será un refugio, piensa en mí ofrecimiento Harry… y perdóname por obligarte de esta forma a estar a mi lado… pero mi amor es egoísta. Lo sabes no es así Harry, si existe alguien que amo ese eres tu… nadie podrá remplazarte, perdóname por no ser quien tú te mereces y por no valer el dolor que has pagado por estar aquí frente a mi… perdóname Harry. Cumpliré con mi promesa… y Harry no busques los motivos de mi actual. Yo solo actué impulsada por ese sentimiento vil que los humanos llamar amor… - Hermione miro la lejanía lamiendo su labios rojos.

-Hermione yo… lo siento… Hermione- Harry se puso de pie con lentitud la herida de su mano había sido curada por Luna que miraba dolida. No podía tolerar ver a Harry quebrarse por Hermione, sentía como la distancia entre ellos dos se hacía tan abismar. La soledad la dañaba. Pero como lograr que el la mirara cuando el aun a pesar de descubrir el monstruo que era Hermione aun la contemplaba anhelante, mientras ella estaba allí junto a él mirándole a unos pasos, el solo la ignoraba. Pasaba de ella como si no existiera, manteniendo los ojos en Hermione. Y Luna noto que allí los tres sufrían, y continuarían sufrimiento por ese sentimiento venenoso que les robaba las energías, la felicidad y la vida. Un amor que consumía todo dejándoles sin abrigo en aquella fría lluvia que deseaba derramarse de sus ojos.

-Artemis…- susurro Hermione. Una bestia imponente apareció frente a Harry logrando que detuviera sus pasos en dirección Hermione.

-Mi querida Hermione, es grato oír su voz mi ama… - Artemis inclino su cabeza sin dejar de reír, su ama siempre le entretenía con sus sentimientos humanos. Después de todo el Rey parecía tener razón, el tesoro más apreciado de su ama era su corazón que aunque se había detenido aun tenía una estrella llena de luz en el, que mantenía la calidez y el amor presos a pesar de la noche infinita. Una parte humana que no podía ser arrebatada porque se mantenía en la pureza de la inocencia que solo puede tener una niña cuando su corazón es robado.

-Es grato verte después de tanto tiempo… he ahí nuestra nueva posesión. –Hermione le mostro Artemis a Harry ocasionando que la sonrisa de Artemis se entendiera hasta mostrar todos sus colmillos marfil que habían devorado miles de humanos.

-El joven Harry Potter… el mago humano amarte de mi ama… todo un honor poder portar tal titulo lleno de prestigio y poder. – susurro Artemis mirando con imponencia a Harry con burla en sus ojos. – Y tambien la pequeña Luna presente en tan interesante ceremonia. Un testigo de un nuevo pacto. – Artemis miro a Luna que inclino su cabeza con respeto.

-Señor Artemis es un placer estar ante su presencia. – susurro Luna.

-Es gratificante ver que mantiene su respeto. –Artemis miro a Hermione sin darle más importancia a Luna de la debida.

-Artemis llévame por el sendero de las tinieblas… debo ir a la calzada de los muertos, me he comprometido a encontrar el mago que se ha perdido. Que está vivo entre los muertos camino al purgatorio. – manifestó con rigidez manteniendo su rostro frio y ojos distantes.

-Mi hermosa ama, para encontrar lo que se ha perdido debe perderse entre la oscuridad, y si no es cuidadosa no podrá encontrar el camino de regreso. Será devora. –manifestó sin preocupación como si aquello no le fuera importante y no representaba un peligro para él y su existencia.

-Cuento con tu ayuda Artemis, y desde Luego tambien esta Niebla… ella va a ser mi conexión con este mundo.

-Sus deseos son mis deseos mi ama… - susurro Artemis reverenciando a su ama.

-Luna. – llamo Hermione con voz distante mirando a un rincón de aquella habituación oscura, la puerta que tomaría para ir aquel lugar seria la oscuridad que no era perturbada por la luz.

-Si ama… - Luna se sorprendió de aquel llamado, hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo a Harry que miraba aquella acción como si no lo pudiera creer, ¿cuantos más secretos mantendría Hermione de él? Se pregunto con inquietud.

-Ve con los otros y preparen una ofrendar. Que cada uno de ellos poten mi mensaje a todo aquel que haiga hecho honor al pacto. Deseo una ofrenda a mi llegada – Hermione miro a Luna sabiendo que ella cumpliría con el pedido. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Harry. –Tu tambien debes honrarlo Harry. – susurro desviando la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada de aquella mirada. –Luna lleva la copa y la daga contigo. La copa no se llenera con la sangre… -Hermione camino hacia la oscuridad sin girarse al ver el mido repentino de los ojos de Harry cuando ella se sumergió en la oscuridad.

-Harry. – susurro Luna con tristeza mirándole como miraba la oscuridad vacía. –Ella regresara. –concluyo logrando que Harry asintiera y se girara para verla antes de marcharse sin decir una palabra más.

Luna sintió un vacio crecer dentro de ella, la espalda de Harry se desvaneció al salir de la enfermería. Ella sabía que sería difícil su camino, ella sabía que sufriría cuando descubrió que amaba al mago. Comprendió que sería imposible su relación cuando vio el amor que sentía por Hermione y el amor que ella le profesaba. Quizás ese amor que sentía Hermione por Harry era lo único que mantenía esa parte humana dentro de ella. Si ella interfería en esa relación Hermione podría perderse en la oscuridad, ella podría volverse alguien que no deseaba conocer. Alguien tan terrible sin compasión por el sufrimiento o la maldad. Que no dudaría en tomar la vida de Harry y suya al verse traicionada.

Hermione estaba allí, en ese camino de rocas frías, no había nadie en aquel lugar, una vez mas estaba atrapada en la oscuridad. Una vez más estaba reviviendo sus pesadillas, sus temores abrazan su razón, y la llevaba una vez más a perder su cordura. ¿Cómo alguien podía existir en mundo así?, gimió y dio un paso, y otro, pasos silenciosos que no perturbaba aquel silencio escalofriante. Temeros, terribles temores despertaban en ella tanto miedo que quería correr y huir de nuevo a la luz donde el sol era segador y el cielo era de ese azul que ofrecía paz a su ser. O tal vez ese cielo oscuro estrellado con una luna brillante. Ella odiaba estar sola, la soledad en ese oscuridad, en esas sombras.

Un sonido atrajo su atención, eran ruedas y fuertes pisadas. Contemplo ansiosa el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, los huesos de un caballo con pocas partes con piel y carne quedo a unos centímetros de su rostro. Dio un paso hacia atrás, no temía a esa criatura, pero no podría decir lo mismo de su cochero. Con pasos lentos rodeo al animal dejándole el paso libre. Con ojos curiosos y ardientes miro aquel ser que tiraba de las riendas que sometían al caballo al dominio.

-Curioso… muy curioso. – susurro una voz enronquecida con un tono de locura persistente en esas cortas palabras.

Hermione frunció el seño, al notar los girones de tela que cubría su cuerpo pálido y arrugado, pudo notar unas costillas, y lo que más le perturbo que no habían ojos en su rostro solo dos agujeros profundos y nada más.

-¿Que es curioso criatura maldita? – pregunto Hermione manteniendo su voz firme.

La criatura soltó las riendas del caballo y se llevo las manos al rostro dejándolas frente a él a la altura de sus ojos y las abrió lentamente dejando que sus largos dedos huesudos se estiran mostrando su malformación. Y dejando ver dos pares de ojos en las palmas de sus manos con el iris rojo. Hermione dio un respingo al notar lo repulsiva criatura frente a ella.

-Una criatura perdida… ¿desea algo de comer? - pregunto mostrándole el contendió de su carreta, frutas jugosas, tocino, carnes y postres dignos del festín de un rey.

Hermione miro todo aquello y frunció el seño, miro la boca de aquella criatura y su piel, sus ojos en forma retorcida y la peste salía de su boca.

-¡Alimaña rastrera! – gruño al adivinar las intensiones de aquel ser. –Indigno de mi presencia, deberías inclinarte ante mí y reverenciar a tu ama… tus viles intenciones inducen a mi ira. –Hablo con fuerza elevando su voz.

Sin embargo la criatura rompió en una estruendosa risa. Se arqueo ante ella y Hermione deseo correr ante aquel maligno sonido.

-Mi ama dices ser… yo no poseo amos… - escupió la criatura bajando de su carreta, Hermione noto que era mucho más alto de lo que aparentaba sentado en aquella carreta encorvado ansioso de devorar una criatura perdida en aquellas inhóspitas tierras cubierta por la fría y la oscura bruma.

-¡Silencio insolente! – grito indignada sin dejarse intimidar. – soy hija de rey que no debe ser nombrado… Artemis muéstrate.- ordeno Hermione revelando Artemis detrás de su sombra que rugió con tal ferocidad que la criatura dio un paso atrás rompiendo una vez más en una estruendosa risa que envió un sensación de pesar a Hermione por su espalda.

-El rey que no debe ser nombrado… solo tiene una hija de cabellos de fuego… - hablo con burla, manteniendo la distancia de aquella extraña criatura frente a él y el demonio detrás de ella, una criatura que le despertaba curiosidad y respeto.

-Oh pero yo soy el corazón del rey. – manifestó Hermione sonriendo siniestramente ante la curiosidad de Artemis, la oscuridad que dormía dentro de Hermione estaba esperando a estar en el lugar prohibido para los vivos, a encontrarse en lugar que verdaderamente pertenecía. Ese lugar a que los humanos llamaban infierno o purgatorio…

-Entonces debo devorarte y tomar el poder de tu rey. – y sin esperar reacción alguna la criatura se movió con agilidad hacia Hermione que solo le miro con burla mostrando sus ojos y colmillos lista para aquella batalla.

-Ve y destroza Artemis, no dejes nada de ese ser despreciable. En este lugar no habrá criatura que sienta mi compasión si me desafía. –Artemis rio con estruendosa risa, cientos de ojos miraron aquella acción manteniéndose ocultos. Hermione continúo su camino sin detenerse a ver como Artemis desmembraba con paciencia insana aquella criatura. En su rostro una sonrisa se apreciaba, ella se sentía repentinamente eufórica.

…

Luna caminaba muy seria los pasillos del castillo, nadie le había visto con esa seriedad en su rostro, algunos alumnos se detenían a verle, no andaba con sus típicos salticos y su sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro, ella solo caminaba ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Entro al comedor, tomaría su desayuno y luego iría en busca de los Slytherins, su loba la seguía de cerca algo inquieta por la altitud de su ama. Luna tomo asiento en mismo lugar de siempre, miro con frialdad a todos los compañeros de su casa logrando callar algunas burlas. Ese día ella no enfrentaría al mundo con una sonrisa, no continuaría siendo la víctima, no se sentía fuerte, los recuerdos de la noche pasada aun estaban intacto en su cabeza, no había logrado dormir nada a causa de Harry y Hermione, no sabía que había pedido Harry para aliarse a Hermione o que era lo que ella le había ofrecido para atraerlo a ella y obligarle a una eternidad de esclavitud.

Harry contemplo las lejanías, su lobo dormía sobre sus piernas, se había saltado las clases, contemplar el lago negro nunca se había hecho tan fascinante como en ese momento en que podía descansar y meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Con lentitud su mirada busco por decima vez aquella cicatriz rosada donde la noche anterior se había cortado y derramado su sangre para Hermione. Para que trajera de nuevo a su padrino Sirius Black. El debería estar sonriendo por todos los pasillos ansioso del regreso de su padrino, sin embargo allí estaba meditando en silencio.

-Harry…

-Shmm… - susurro cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el viento frio golpear sus mejillas. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. Solo deseaba quedarse allí esperando lo inevitable, contemplando el lago y las nubes al pasar. Sin preocupaciones, sin miedos. Solo él y su nuevo fiel compañero.

…

Luna se abrió paso en medio de la sala de requisitos. Allí estaba sentados frente una chimenea cuatro Slytherin hablando en susurros a pesar de estar solos en el lugar.

Draco frunció el seño y se separo un poco de su lobo Nieve que se movió en silencio.

-¿Cuál es la urgencia lunática? – pregunto con un tono de burla que Luna ignoró al mostrar una daga que palideció el rostro de tres de los cuatros Slytherins en el lugar.

-¿Donde está ella? – pregunto Theo cerrando su libro de Runas que había estado leyendo tranquilamente.

-Cumpliendo con un nuevo contrato. Ha ordenado que a su regreso todo aquel que conozcamos que ha rendido honor al contrato debe dejar caer su sangre en la copa. Esta sedienta. – concluyo Luna mirando a Pansy pálida ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Quien es el mago o bruja que se ha aliado? – pregunto Theo insistente poniéndose se pie.

-No estoy autorizada para darte ese información Theo, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. – manifestó Luna ofreciéndole la copa a Theo ya que era el único que había caminado hacia ella dispuesto a ofrecer su sangre sin titubear.

Theo sostuvo la copa entre sus manos y observo aquella pieza con cuidado cada detalle ahora que tenía la oportunidad de satisfacer su curiosidad. Sin embargo su atención fue exigüidad una vez más por Luna que corto con lentitud profundamente en su muñeca dejando que su sangre huyera de su cuerpo por la herida, Theo miro con fascinación aquel acto y extendió la copa hacia aquella cascada roja que cayó sobre la copa como lluvia de vida.

-¿Por qué tenemos que seguir haciendo esto?- pregunto angustiada Pansy. Aun temblando.

-Es nuestro destino Pansy. – respondió Blaise con pesar tras suspirar. Observaba como Theo cortaba su piel con una sonrisa y dejaba caer su sangre dentro del cáliz que sujetaba Luna con mirada lejana ajena aquel acto.

Draco gimió cuando fue su turno de cortar su carne, el corte fue limpio, su sangre no tardo en salir de la herida y el dolor era molesto, pero soportable. Miro aquella copa que no parecía llenarse, recordó los ojos de Hermione cuando la encontró en lago negro, estaba tan perdida, suplicando por su ayudad, esperando que el tomara su mano y la rescatara de su miseria. Pero él no podía salvar a alguien que le condenaba una vez más a someterse a una bestia con forma humana que causaba sufrimiento a su madre y terror a su padre. ¿Cómo salvar alguien que le había condenado a vivir bajo su sombrar, sirviéndole como un elfo? El rostro de Draco se distorsiono por el asco y la repulsión de participar una vez más en aquel acto oscuro. A pesar de todos sus pensamientos lógicos a su actual, que justificaban dejarla caer en esa oscuridad que tanto ella le temía, una oscuridad que le aterraba estaba seguro de ello. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, recordó a Potter correr hacia ella como si perdería la vida cuando ella cerrada sus temerosos ojos. Su rostro era lo que más le molestaba recordar. Era alguien que se rendía a la muerte, alguien que deseaba perderse en la nada donde ya no hubiera sufrimiento ni emociones que provocaran agonía a su alma. Sobre los ojos de Draco callo un velo oscuro y visión se volvía borrosa.

-Ya es suficiente Draco. –susurro Theo quien sostenía la copa moviendo su varita para cerrar la herida de su amigo que solo asintió ante sus palabras aun perdido en la nada. – Pansy es tu turno. -Hablo Theo con fuerza provocando que la morena saltara asustada dejando que las lagrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

-Vamos Pansy, solo será una herida que no dejara huella en tu piel por un tiempo prolongado… - susurro Blaise ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Hermione se detuvo en medio de las sombras retorcidas de los arboles, estaba perdida no había duda de ello. Miro a su alrededor. No recordaba cuantos días llevaba en aquel lugar. Miro en todas direcciones ya habían transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se encontraron con el ultimo demonio que le había causado esa terrible herida en un costado. Gimió con frustración, su vestido ahora solo eran girones.

Su piel estaba manchada de cientos de sustancias, su esperanza de encontrar a Sirius con vida disminuían con el paso del tiempo y la ferocidad de los demonios a medida que ella se hundía mas y mas en la oscuridad. Hermione quiso gritar llena de frustración cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ella, sabía que había aparecido otra alimaña. Abrió sus manos y sus garras aparecieron en un parpadear llenas de sangre oscura, apestando a podredumbres. Listas para desgarrar.

-¿Quien está allí? – pregunto manteniendo su voz helada y sus ojos fijos en medio de la bruma que comenzaba a dibujar la silueta de algún demonio que había atentado con su suelte.

-Una voz conocida, un rostro conocido, pero un poder oscuro y una maldad repudiada… hermosa bruja… talentosa… sin embargo ¿eres humano o demonios…? ¿Estás viva o muerta? – pregunto la voz enronquecida manteniendo en las penumbras.

Hermione frunció el seño.

-Interesante, eres el quinto demonio que he encontrado con inteligencia después de cientos de inservibles bestias. – manifestó Hermione manteniendo su postura imponente, sin dejar ni un pequeño hueco en su defensa. Extasiada por la perspectiva de una batalla que merecía su atención.

Sin embargo aquel demonio rio con fuerza…

-Estoy perdiendo la cordura… -gruño. -Es imposible que estés aquí… ¡avada cadabra! – Grito con un movimiento firme.

Hermione rugió indignada haciéndose a un lado con rapidez mirando la sombra.

-¡Maldito mago…! tu desfachatez te ha condenado. ¡Artemis…! - llamo Hermione manteniendo la ira a raya.

-Ama. – respondió Artemis a unos metros de distancia de Hermione.

-Tráelo ante mí, quiero ver el mago que ha osado levantar la varita en mi contra. – ordeno con los ojos fijos en aquella maldita bruma que nublaba su visión.

-Ama la oscuridad nubla su inteligencia, escuche con atención… ese mago está vivo. – susurro Artemis con deleite haciendo hincapié en un insolente corazón que latía con fuerza.

-No puedes ser. – susurro Hermione dejando que una risa estruendosa se abriera paso en su garganta. - ¡Sirius Black! – grito saboreando las palabras en su boca con la dulce néctar que había estado esperando degustar después de tanto tiempo.

-Ahora soy yo el sorprendido, una bella voz pronuncia mi nombre, una hermosa dama sin duda alguna.- hablo Sirius dejándose ver por Hermione que abrió sus ojos al comprobar que era el mago y efectivamente aquel cuerpo era cálido y poseía un corazón latiente.

Hermione se desvaneció y apareció frente a Sirius que la apunto con una rapidez vertiginosa con su varita dando un paso atrás con precaución.

-¡No temas soy yo… Hermione! – sonrió Hermione manteniendo una gran sonrisa infantil. -Eres difícil de encontrar. – concluyo sin disminuir su alegría.

-Hermione… ¿como… como has llegado a este infierno…? ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – pregunto al notar sus ojos rojos y colmillos. – No eres humana... – concluyo devastado por aquella realidad.

Hermione negó con su cabeza lentamente…

-No te preocupes por eso ahora… he venido por ti una vez más… - sonrió Hermione. – últimamente se te está haciendo costumbre que te rescate. –concluyo manteniendo su sonrisa en los labios contemplando aquel hombre, que se veía más fuerte, más imponente con una magia desbordante de poder. Su cabello había crecido al igual que su barba y bigotes. Sus ropas no estaban en mejor condiciones que las de ella. Y sin duda alguna ameritaba de un baño con urgencia.

Sirius sonrió, y negó lentamente con su cabeza…

-No hay forma de escapar de este lugar, lo he intentado todo. – finiquito con pesar suspirando mirando la nada.

Hermione ignoro olímpicamente las palabras de Sirius y hablo con tranquilidad.

-Harry me ha pedido que vengas por ti… así que toma mi mano y abandonemos este infernar lugar el cual espero no volver a pisar por ahora. – sonrió mirando a los ojos saltones que la observaban desde lejos, una rata sin duda alguna que se había escondido en su madriguera cuando sintió su presencia que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo se que eres Hermione y no una ilusión, un demonio que se acolado a través de mi mente y te ha manifestado frente a mis ojos con el fin de devorarme? – pregunto con astucia, observando a esa Hermione en todas las direcciones buscando algún rasgo que detonara esa gentileza y pureza que el recordaba de ella.

-Vaya si que te has vuelto paranoico canuto. Yo soy Hermione Granger la mejor amiga de tu ahijado... Y soy quien te salvo de aquella torre cuando fuste capturado en Hogwarts. Soy la bruja que alagaste y giñaste un ojo cuando utilice el bombardeé máximo para sacarte de allí. Con la ayuda de Harry y un Giratiempos. – concluyo Hermione convenciendo a Sirius. –Ahora deja de ser testarudo y ven conmigo, hay alguien que anhela conocerte… mi cuerpo esta débil.

Sirius tomo la mano de Hermione, sintió la gélida que estaba y lo huesuda de la misma. Sin embargo solo pudo notar esos pequeños detalles en ese instante. La oscuridad era intensa, Sirius lo supo en ese momento ese lugar donde estaban escapaba a su comprensión, allí solo sentía frio y un terrible temor apoderarse de su corazón, sentía que sus pulmones escupían fuego por la falta de aire, sentía que moría., se maldijo por lo ingenuo que había sido, agonizaba por confiar en una criatura con la apariencia de la mejor amiga de su ahijado.

…

Niebla giraba inquieta de un lado a otro, sentía como la temperatura descendía, podía notar como su aliento se volvía una nube de vapor, aúllo con fuerza. Una profunda desesperación se apoderaba de ella, era como si su ama le llamaba con tan intensidad que ella no podía escapar a su llamado, era como una voz que hacía eco en su cabeza con constancia abrumadora. No sabía qué dirección tomar, corría de un lado a otro, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos y sus acompañantes que no tardaron en unirse a ella en medio de las penumbras de los terrenos cercanos al bosque prohibido. Niebla se dejo caer gimiendo, su cabeza parecía explotar aulló en dolor, sus ojos se tornaban rojos y sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar, gemía con fuerza en agonía.

Pansy se llevo las manos a la boca y desvió su mirada, los lobos aullaban con ímpetu.

-¿Que tienes Niebla? – pregunto Harry exaltado tratando de acercase a la pequeña loba que parecía entrar en un transe.

-Es Granger. – hablo Theo mirando con curiosidad a sus alrededores escuchando con atención a su lobo Abismo que se mantenía imperturbable junto a su amo.

-¿A qué te refieres Theo? – se vio orillado a preguntar Draco mirando como Weasley estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cubriéndose los oídos.

-Es lógico… ella la está llamando y la pequeña no sabe a dónde ir. Porque no hay dirección que tomar… Abismo no puede percibir el rastro de Granger ni siquiera su presencia que poco se puede ignorar… simplemente ella ha desaprecio.

-Quizás un poco de sangre la atraiga. – susurro Luna quien sostenía la copa entre sus manos. Harry se giro para verla, su cabello caía en suaves cascadas desordenados de risos. Mantenía una mirada lejana y la luna roja sobre sus cabezas le daban un aire de hada nocturna de esos cuentos que tanto ella amaba leer.

-Entonces que esperas lunática derrama tu sangre. – susurro Blaise tratando de mantener a su compañero tranquilo.

Poco a poco Niebla se detuvo, dejo de moverse y quejarse, sus ojos se perdieron en la nada y las nubes grises cubrieron el cielo y la luna dejando todo en penumbras. Todos aguantaron la respiración, el perfume dulce de la sangre de Luna recorrió el lugar.

-Humm… si es un desperdicio. – susurro una voz enronquecida similar a un gruñido bajo que estremeció los cuerpos de los magos…

Las nubes continuaron su paso permitiendo que la luz de la luna bañara los terrenos revelando a Hermione parada mirándoles con ojos intensos y los colmillos más largos que cualquiera de ellos hubiera visto antes, su rostro era tan siniestro que retrocedieron espantados por la visión, su cuerpo mostraba miles de cicatrices y huesudo cubierto con girones de aquel pulcro e inmaculado vestido que le había cubierto durante su estancia en la enfermería, junto a ella de rodilla aferrándose a su cuerpo estaba un hombre de apariencia desaliñada y Artemis detrás de ellos con apariencia cansada volviendo a su forma de un pequeño lobo.

Ron y Neville se desmayaron simultáneamente debido a la impresión y sus lobos se limitaron a lamer sus rostros preocupados por el poco valor de sus compañeros para enfrentar aquella criatura que ellos se empeñaban en llamar amiga.

Hermione miro como Luna sanaba su herida frunciendo el seño.

-He de confesar que no esperaba este recibimiento, solo espere encontrar a Niebla…- Hermione giro su rostro en busca de la criatura que se mantenía en sus pies casi muerta. Sonrió en agradecimiento y levanto su rostro y busco a Harry entre los magos y brujas. Y allí lo vio, sus ojos curiosos se mantenían fijos en aquel que se aferraba a su cintura con temor.

-¿Es él? – pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione y luego aquel hombre.

Draco y Theo respingaron ante la familiaridad de Harry al ver a Hermione en aquella forma, ellos sabían que Hermione le protegía hasta el punto de mantenerlo en la completa ignorancia de lo que era y a ellos con un ojo puesto en el. Sin embargo en ese momento entendieron que Potter era la nueva adquisición de Hermione. Y el contrato que habían hecho donde el vendía su alma y voluntad tenía que ver con aquel hombre que se aferraba a Hermione como si ella fuera capaz de salvar la vida. Que ironía porque ella era la mensajera de la muerte.

-He cumplido con mi palabra Harry… he aquí Sirius Black. – Hermione sonrió observando cómo Harry se estremecía al confirmar sus sospechas y con pasos inseguros se acerco a ellos con la mirada fija en Sirius.

-Sirius… - susurro Harry aun sorprendido…- ¡Sirius! – hablo con más fuerza atrayendo la atención del hombre que alejo su rostro del regazo de Hermione y se giro lentamente para ver aquel que pronunciaba su nombre con tanta alegría… y allí fue que Sirius pudo ver después de tanto tiempo a Harry Potter su amado ahijado, lo único que le había mantenido en el purgatorio su cordura.

-Harry. -Susurro con voz enronquecida con incredulidad, sus ojos se nublaron y cayó en la inconsciencia cayendo junto los pies de Hermione que le miro con fijeza, al hombre que ayudaría a Harry a elegirla o rechazar su propuesta. Al hombre del cual dependía su felicidad. Hermione vio como el rostro de Harry se apoderaba la desesperación al notar como su padrino caía como un peso muerto a sus pies.

-Tranquilo solo esta desmayado por la impresión. Y al parecer no es el único. – sonrió con una sonrisa sin alegría mirando a sus dos amigos inconscientes a unos metros de ella. Suspiro a saber que tendría que borrar sus memorias.

Harry solo asintió desviando la mirada, Hermione se veía realmente siniestra cuando reía de aquella manera. Su mirada regresó a su padrino y se inclino para revisarlo buscando cualquier herida, suspiro al no encontrar alguna de gravedad, con un movimiento de su varita lo levito y levanto su mirada para volver a ver a Hermione a los ojos aunque deseaba desviar su mirada.

-Gracias Hermione…. Yo realmente… cuando pueda hablar con el yo te daré mi respuesta. – se apresuro a decir.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-Llévalo a la enfermería necesita atención medica y un sentar de pociones… y Harry estaré esperando tu respuesta cuando el este curado completamente yo escuchare tu respuesta… solo hasta entonces la esperare… - susurro Hermione mirándolo a los ojos tratando de que sus ojos volvieran a ese color miel que tanto le gustaba a él, sin embargo su sed no se lo permitió, tendría los ojos de una bestia hasta que su sed fuera saciada.

Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron en un color tan siniestro que ocultaba el dolor que sentía en su pecho. La espalda de Harry alejarse corriendo fue como un presagio del futuro, negó con su cabeza lentamente dejando a un lado esos angustiantes pensamientos, trato de centrarse en Luna quien había derramado su sangre en el momento oportuno, miro los ojos de la pequeña bruja que bajo la cabeza con respeto y mostro entre sus manos una copa.

-Acércate Luna querida. – pidió Hermione.

Ron comenzó a despertar lentamente y Hermione lo noto y con un ágil movimiento de su varita desapareció conjuntamente con Neville y sus lobos.

-Bienvenida. – susurro Luna entregándole la copa a Hermione llena de la sangre sus seguidores. Hermione arqueo una ceja, no había felicidad en el tono de Luna por su regreso solo monotonía, sin embargo Hermione no le prestó atención aquella voz insolente, aunque le resulto molesto. Sin embargo solo al sentir el aroma delicioso de aquel líquido traído por el viento toda molestia se esfumo.

Con sus manos tomo la copa y sin ceremonia alguna se la llevo a los labios y bebió todo el contenido con una lentitud agónico, disfrutando de cada sabor, de la magia latente que había en ella. Y de pronto descubrió que no le era suficiente, aun la sed seguía allí latente, quemando sus entrañas, aquella sangre había sido como un sorbo de agua. Gruño con frustración, eso no debía estar ocurriendo. Miro a los magos dejando que la copa se desvaneciera entre sus dedos.

-No es suficiente. –gimió mirando sus manos que no había cambiado en nada frustrada por aquello no debía estar ocurriendo. – ¿cuánto… cuanto tiempo ha transcurrió desde aquel día en que los extraños invadieron mi territorio? – pregunto sin dirigirse a nadie y como siempre la respuesta vino de Theo lo que ocasiono que ella levantara la vista rápidamente para contemplarle tan joven y lleno de energía y vida.

-Dos meses y trece días se han cumplido hoy mi dama. – susurro con suficiencia por haber respondido correctamente.

-Theo… - susurro Hermione mirándole con ojos grandes llenos de sentimientos a pesar de su color. Theo miro sin entender que estaba ocurriendo incluso cuando sintió como un cuerpo se apoderaba de él con fuerza, casi temió morir aplastado por aquel abrazo.

Draco miro aquella escena, no entendía de verdad aquel monstruo, primero moría en una lenta agonía porque Potter le daba la espalda y al segundo siguiente miraba a Theo como si él fuera el ultimo mago en la tierra y no se conformaba por eso si no que iba y lo aplastaba entre sus brazos. Y el sinceramente no sabía que hacía en aquel lugar con tanto frio. Miro a su lobo que observaba con lastima a Nieblas olvidada en medio del campo, con suspiro se acerco a la pequeña cachorra que gemía suavemente aun en dolor. Susurro un conjuro de sanación, pero sabía que no sería suficiente, al parecer había sido torturada de alguna manera, sintió ira por Granger que no cuidaba de ella como era debido, siempre olvida y dejada a un lado, era como un instrumento más, un sirviente sin ningún valor para ella. Al igual que el.

Hermione se alejo de Theo y acaricio su rostro y sonrió.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Theo… y debemos hablar más tarde. Antes deseo que busquen algo para mi todos ustedes… tengo sed y quiero a todos los humanos que puedan atrapar en bosque prohibido.

Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy y Luna se estremecieron al escuchar aquella orden, todos se giraron para ver a Hermione y luego al bosque esperando que aquello fuera una broma, no estaban preparados para ir al bosque, ni siquiera estaban abrigados y estaban completamente seguros de que pasaba de la media noche por la posición de la luna y las estrellas en el firmamento.

Hermione frunció el seño al verlos paralizados, pudo oler el miedo salir de ellos como un perfume delicioso que le repugnaba respirar en ese momento.

-Oh es que ustedes quieren alimentarme esta noche… les abierto que no les dejare con vida tomare hasta la última gota de su sangre y luego Artemis los devorara sin dejar un huella de sus cuerpos en este mundo… lo que será una lástima porque aun no tienen descendientes que les sustituyan para continuar con el sociabilidad.- Hermione no tuvo tiempo de continuar ya que junto a ella paso Theo dejando detrás de él su perfume cítrico seguido de Abismo, Luna y su loba Aurora le siguieron sin queja alguna, ella lo supo en ese momento tendría una buena casería esa noche. Almeno gracias a Theo y Luna.

Pansy y Blaise le siguieron y Draco se quedo detrás asegurándose de que Niebla estaría bien.

-No había necesidad que la sanaras yo me encargaría de ella después de…

-Tu loba es parte de ti… es un ser vivo que amerita de cuidados no una herramientas que puedes dejar tirada después de que la utilizas. – escupió poniéndose de pie dispuesto a seguir a sus amigos.

Sin embargo la risa hueca de Hermione le detuvo.

-¿Y tú que sabes de tratos de seres vivos y herramientas…?

-Se mas de lo que tú crees… ella te ha elegido y sin embargo tu.- Draco miro a Hermione de arriba abajo buscando la mejor palabra que pudiera herirla en ese momento, pero al ver su estado decidió callar para vivir un día mas, para verla podrirse en ese infierno que le estaba obligando vivir.

-¿Yo que…? - `pregunto con seriedad. – ¿Por qué he de sentir sentimientos por ella? ¿Por qué un monstruos como yo debería proteger y amar una criatura inferior a mi…? eres un hipócrita Draco Malfoy…- Hermione le miro con seriedad antes de continuar. – Tu durante mi travesía como estudiante de Hogwarts me escupía que no merecía compasión, que no merecía respirar tu mismo aire porque era una sangre sucia… que debía morir a manos del Voldemort porque era inferior a ti y a tu sangre.- Escupió sin dejar manifestar su ira.

-Y heme aquí, sufriendo por mis estúpidas daciones. Sin embargo tú no pareces tomar mi experiencia como una referencia de donde podrías caer o quedarte sin nada por lo que valga la pena luchar… - Draco le dio la espalda una vez más a Hermione sin embargo no se espero encontrársela justo frente a él en momento que le dio la espalda.

-Uno de mis sirvientes no debe darme la espalda sin mi permiso cuando hablo con el Malfoy…-por primera vez en la noche Hermione dejo ver su mal humor el cual aumentar al ver que Draco se gira decidido a dejarla hablando sola, en ese momento Hermione dudo de la cordura del mago.

-Tomare el consejo para la próxima vez su majestad. – con burla Draco se giro de vuelta y se inclino manteniendo los puños apretados controlando la ira de verse humillado por ella una vez más.

-Eras mas agradable en el futuro… -susurro Hermione desapreciando rodeada de una bruma oscura desapareciendo junto a Artemis y Niebla de los terrenos de Hogwarts, conteniendo las ganas que había tenido de romperle el cuello a Draco y exprimirlo como trapeador por su insolencia, si ella era benevolente y él no sabía apreciarlo.

Horas más tarde Hermione se encontraba tomando la sangre del último humano. Ella había casado una docena por si sola y los magos solo tres… era una verdadera decepción pero debía esperar que sus lobos crecieran para que su casería fuera más efectiva.

Hermione gimió dejando caer el cuerpo roto por la fuerza de su abrazo, estaba completamente exprimido. Lamio su labio y ahogo un gemido. Aun podía seguir bebiendo más y más, pero el sol no tardaba en Salir y Merlín era testigo que no le gustaba cazar durante el día. Artemis devoro aquel cuerpo con hambre el tambien no estaba satisfecho.

Hermione miro sus manos nuevamente rejuvenecidas, su piel tomaba un poco mas de color aunque se mantenía pálida, pero podía sentir su cuerpo cálido y su rostro estaba segura que tenía un color natural sonrojado a causa de la embriagades de aquel liquido carmín. Su bata tenía unas cuantas gotas de sangre a pesar de su hambre se había logrado contener de dejar derramar la sangre por sus movimientos bruscos.

Los latidos de los corazones de sus siguientes latían con fuerza, se giro para verles a los ojos. Vio temor, miedo y repulsión en ellos, tambien vio respeto en los de Theo. Lamio con lentitud la sangre que había corrido por su mandíbula y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Saben lo que soy… saben lo que hago cada noche… y tambien saben que no tengo alternativa… este es mi destino desde hace cientos de años… yo no elegí ser quien soy. Yo… no deben temer. No tomare sus vidas. Pueden irse en paz, cuidare su camino de regreso. –Hermione les dio la espalda, sin embargos todos pudieron apreciar sus ojos mieles arrepentimiento, sufrimiento por tomar aquellas vidas. Y el miedo contenido en sus ojos cuando les miro.

Draco fue el primero en marcharse, aun estaba perturbado por ver como Granger tomo vida tras vida sin compasión, solo los abrazaba como una serpiente a su presa y solo los soltaba cuando los dejaba sin una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, incluso los gritos y sonidos de los huesos de aquellos desdichados se repetían en sus oídos como ecos. Y lo peor de todo era que él le había entregado una de aquellas vidas, el tambien era cómplice de aquel crimen, el tambien era un asesino. Se estremeció al llegar aquella conclusión, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y se giro para ver la espalda de Granger. Su bata desgarrada mostrando un cuerpo perfecto y maligno que mantenía esa belleza atrayente a cusa de la vida de otros humanos.

Con la vista al frente a Draco siguió caminando sin detenerse a ver como Pansy caía de rodillas y vomitaba por tercera vez en la madrugada. Solo siguió dando un paso tras otro temiendo volver a tras, y mira aquellos ojos rojos sedientos o esos ojos mieles llenos de arrepentimiento por sus crimines. Cerró sus ojos y recordó aquellos ojos llenos de furia en su niñez, esos ojos llenos de determinación y alegría. Pero todo aquello era una ilusión que ocultaba el verdadero monstruo detrás de una inocencia fingida, aquella Hermione Granger nunca había existido. Y eso le llenaba de ira, de un extraño vacio inquietante. Porque esa Granger que dejaba en el bosque oscuro era un enigma oscuro y perverso que no se atrevía desentrañar porque temía ser consumido por la oscuridad o ser abrazado por la muerte. Ella era sinónimo de perdición. Una vampiresa que mantenía el control sobre su familia y sobre su vida… ellos eran sus esclavos… y su hijo lo seria… su destino no era ser libre. Estaba condenado desde su nacimiento.

Draco acudió a sus clases ese día, no hablaron entre ellos por lo ocurrido, por todo el castillo se rumoreaba sobre la aparición de Sirius Black incluso aurores y el ministro de magia se había parecido en transcurso del día en el castillo y uno que otro periodista. Draco se sentía con el pasar de tiempo más irritado, todo aquel escándalo le irritaba. Y aun más el recuerdo de esos ojos anhelantes y esa mano que suplico ser tomada. Recodar a Granger le estaba resultando un pasatiempo enfermizo y ahora más por su reciente recuerdo de aquella espalda temblorosa que había visto en el bosque en esa misma mañana.

Draco gimió con dolor de cabeza. Recostado de un pasillo cercano al lago negro, había sido víctima de tres maldiciones de las veintisiete que le habían sido lanzadas en el día, pero quien cuenta esos pequeños detalles cuando el padrino de Potter había aparecido misteriosamente en los terrenos de Hogwarts vivo cuando presuntamente estaba muerto.

-Deberías cuidar más de esas heridas… derramar sangre con un par de vampiros merodeando el castillo no es la mejor idea… ya sabes lo consideramos un desperdicio. – Draco giro su cabeza en dirección de aquella voz. Nieve junto a él se puso alerta manteniendo sus gruñidos a duras penas entre sus colmillos. Hermione le miro y sonrió antes de volver su vista al lago manteniéndose entre las sombras.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? – pregunto sin contener su malestar al verla.

-Esa no es la forma de dirigirte a mi… en ocasiones no suelo ser indulgente. – respondió con tranquilidad sin despejar la vista del lago y de una mancha negra lejana.

-Oh su majestad debo agradecerle por su benevolencia. – se burlo escupiendo las palabras con furia.

-No sé si reírme de tu valentía o temeridad… o tal vez solo de tu estupidez… -lentamente hasta para un humano Hermione se giro a ver a Draco que mantenía el seño fruncido.

Draco miro a Hermione a los ojos y por un momento juro ver un destello de ilusión en sus ojos. Hablar en ese momento con ella fue como regresar en tiempo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras? – pregunto como si no sintiera curiosidad del porque ella estaba allí volviendo su mirada a la herida del brazo donde una marca negra era visualizada por Hermione que no izo comentario alguno al respecto.

-He estado aquí primero, tú has sido quien ha llegado a perturbar mi paz. – susurro Hermione volviendo su mirada a las lejanías…

Draco miro los ojos de Hermione curioso de saber que miraba con tanta intensidad y se sorprendió al descubrir que eran unas pequeñas aves… frunció el seño sin comprender porque las miraba tan anhelante.

-Debes correr que soy una bruja estúpida, una vampiresa indeseable y alguien totalmente idiotizada por ese sentimiento… por el amor… como alguien como yo puede sentirlo si se supone que no tiene alma, son una de tus tantas dudas… - Hermione cerro sus ojos y dejo que el viento acariciara sus mejillas.

Draco la contemplo por primera vez desde su llegada. Su cabello recogido completamente en una cola alta dejando caer unos risos juntos a su oreja derecha que era la que estaba a su vista. Tambien se fijo en su vestido de capaz que le cubría hasta sus pies de un azul oscuro con encajes negros y un pesado abrigo cubriendo sus hombros, tan oscuro como su magia que la rodeaba tan siniestramente que le erizo por un instante su cuerpo.

-Siempre he creído que eres incluso más cosas Granger, y créeme que tengo una larga listad. Y aunque tenga muchas dudas al respecto de tu repugnante existencia pretendo averígualas por mí mismo. No me dejare engañar por tus respuestas. No soy un idiota.

Hermione rio ante la respuesta de Draco y se giro lentamente para verlo una vez más notando que ya había sanado su herida completamente lo cual fue un alivio para ella en ese momento tomando en cuenta que ella era una vampiresa y la sangre de Draco era como un dulce vino añejo.

-Es un consuelo saber que aun eres el mismo patán… - respondió con esperanza de que todos continuaran siendo como los recordaba, esperanza que Harry no cambiara tanto al descubrir lo que era… ella le amaba con locura insana.

-No sé si sentirme alagado o insultado. – respondió Draco dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro para luego desaparecer como si la misma hubiera sido un fantasma.

-¿No sientes envidia Draco? – pregunto Hermione tras suspirar un acto muy humano para una criatura como ella.

-¿De quién… de ti?- no pudo ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz. Mantuvo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-No… de las aves, pueden cumplir un siclo de vida y volar en libertad… ciento envidias de ellas… solo un idiota sentiría envidia de mi existencia. – concluyo frunciendo el seño para ver a Niebla llamándole con el pensamiento.

-Theo lo hace…- comento volviendo la mirada a los jardines notando como niebla jugaba persiguiendo pequeños nomos dentro de los arbustos cercanos.

-El pronto no lo hará… conozco su futuro odiara lo que soy…- susurro alejándose de aquella oscuridad dejando el cálido sol tocara su piel calentándola. Resoplo y le dio la espalda a Draco seguida de Niebla que regresaba de su juegos en los terrenos. Draco pudo notar a Niebla mover la cola con alegría cuando estuvo junto al lado de Hermione y como esta se giro a verla y sonreírle y mover los labios en una frase que no pudo escuchar por la distancia ya recorrida por la vampiresa. Aun así, pudo notar como Niebla continuaba jugueteando junto a Granger.

Continuara…

**N/A: **

**Hola a todos, espero que tengan un divertido fin de semana… quería dejarles este regalo para todos aquellos que se quedan en sus casas a descansar o a estudiar jajaja… en fin el punto es que aquí está de nuevo un largo y creativo capitulo lleno de oscura malicia… jijiji… **

**Quiero agradecerles a esas maravillosas personas que dejan siempre su comentario alentándome a seguir escribiendo. Quiero que sepan que estoy en los últimos capítulos de la historia si ustedes se preguntan ¿cómo y por qué? continúen leyendo jajaja… **

**En especial quiero agradecerle a;**

**Vanessa love me for ever****:** Muchas gracias por apoyo amiga… y es una pena que ya no recuerdes cómo va la historia, te recomiendo que vuelvas a leer…

**lunatico0030****:** Hola amor! Gracias por dejar tu opinión… y bueno es gratificante saber que has cogido el hilo del asunto… espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado…. Besos.

**Alona:** Hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo… Bueno me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia… y bueno poco a poco Hermione se irá uniendo a Draco ya ha empezado lentamente… pero recuerda que en los sueños de Hermione Draco tubo su protagonismo allí tambien. Ellos dos ansían ser amados… aunque no lo griten y no lo dejen ver así es, así lo siento… y así lo escribiré. Besos…

**Caroone****:** Amiga…! Hola estoy emocionada que estés aun pendiente de la historia, valoro mucho cada unos de tus comentarios aunque estos sean cortos jajaja… eso es lo mejor que siempre escribes lo que quiero leer… muchas gracias… espero que este capítulo te abra las puertas a la comprensión de la esencia de la historia…

**Albii-chan****:** Ahhh… son muchas interrogantes jajaja… tienes que leer y esperar U_U aunque me emociona y me entusiasmas a seguir a escribiendo con cada una de tus dudas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ayuda en la autoestima… en cuanto a una de tus dudas… no creo que el rey la deje ir fácilmente después de todo la sangre de Hermione le encanto desde que ella era una niña… y no te digo más… sigue leyendo… besos.

**MAGGIE MALFOY:** Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario… espero que no haiga sido mucho el tiempo que tuviste que esperar para disfrutar del nuevo capítulo. Y es bueno saber que te ha gustado… besos…

**Muchas a gracias a todos! besos…**

_**Lo escuchas, es un susurro, un aliento helado golpea tu oreja, no voltees. **_

_**Solo siéntelo, cierra los ojos y entrégate a la sensación.**_

_**Un frio te estremece, sientes temor, sientes escalofrió y tal vez sientas miedo… unos firmes brazos te rodean con lentitud y gimes ante la expectativa.**_

_**Muerdes tus labios con deseos y tus ojos se abren de excitación.**_

_**Tu cuerpo tiembla anhelante de más sensaciones.**_

_**Tu respiración se vuelve lenta y pesada, sientes que tu corazón quiere salirse de tu pecho. **_

_**Un beso suave deja huella en tu cuello y un dulce mordisco te hace gritar por lo que vendrá a continuación.**_

_**No tienes idea de lo que te espera cuando la oscuridad toma la luz de tus ojos y un grito de terror escape por tus labios transfigurados por el horror. **_

_**No es tu amante el que te abraza, no es la muerte la que te rodea… es ella tu sombra que bebe con deleite la vida que las has ofrecido por un minuto de excitación.**_

**Yuuki Kuchiki**

**Bueno espero que les guste… **


	28. Chapter 28 CELOS NEFASTOS

_**Lo escuchas, es un susurro, un aliento helado golpea tu oreja, no voltees. **_

_**Solo siéntelo, cierra los ojos y entrégate a la sensación.**_

_**Un frio te estremece, sientes temor, sientes escalofrió y tal vez sientas miedo… unos firmes brazos te rodean con lentitud y gimes ante la expectativa.**_

_**Muerdes tus labios con deseos y tus ojos se abren de excitación.**_

_**Tu cuerpo tiembla anhelante de más sensaciones.**_

_**Tu respiración se vuelve lenta y pesada, sientes que tu corazón quiere salirse de tu pecho. **_

_**Un beso suave deja huella en tu cuello y un dulce mordisco te hace gritar por lo que vendrá a continuación.**_

_**No tienes idea de lo que te espera cuando la oscuridad toma la luz de tus ojos y un grito de terror escape por tus labios transfigurados por el horror. **_

_**No es tu amante el que te abraza, no es la muerte la que te rodea… es ella tu sombra que bebe con deleite la vida que las has ofrecido por un minuto de excitación.**_

…

**LUNA ROJA**

**Capitulo 27**

Hermione descansaba dentro de una tina de agua helada perfumada con jazmín. Sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Disfrutaba de aquella sensación. Estaba de vuelta, aquella habitación en las profundidades de las mazmorras. Frente a ella el lago negro mostraba su esplendor, aguas turbias abrigadoras de secretos y criaturas misteriosas. Con voz melodiosa tarareo con suavidad aquella nana susurrada por una mujer en un sueño lejano, borroso. Entregada y su dulce tataratear sonrió con suavidad al sentir una gentil caricia recorrer su rostro hasta su cuello donde unas perfectas uñas arañaron la piel dejando que la sangre negra de Hermione fluyera en un delgado hilo espeso y lento. Hermione gimió al sentir una helada lengua lamer con lentitud aquella zona de su cuerpo que sanaba velozmente.

-Te has vuelto muy travieso… - susurro abriendo sus ojos cuando dos brazos la rodearon y un cuerpo ajeno al de ella entraba dentro de la tina.

-Madre…-susurro con voz enronquecida aquel vampiro de cabellos negros y ojos tormentosos anhelantes.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo querido Tom… -susurro Hermione sonriendo acariciando el rostro de aquel hombre que aparentaba más edad que ella. Y pensar que lo había sostenido entre sus brazos con solo meses de nacido.

-He esperado por su despertar… Estefan ha de estar furioso…- hablo con tranquilidad provocando qué Hermione riera con gracia ante la imagen de su hermano enfurecido. Sin embargo un recuerdo borro toda alegría de su rostro. El recuerdo de sus cuerpos desvaneciéndose en las manos de aquellas criaturas y sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció y sus ojos por unos segundos se desenfocaron.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Tom notando aquel estremecimiento del cuerpo de su madre.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza despejando aquellas visiones. Era definitivo odiaba las adivinaciones. Eran una completa maldición que obligaba al conocedor del futuro luchar contra su destino.

-Debes cuidarte de Estefan no te gustara que envié a Sebastián a castigarte… - susurro Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tom se estremeció ante la mención de ese nombre. Miro a Hermione con incredulidad.

-El no lo haría… tu eres mi madre, no tengo porque contenerme por venir a verte, estoy en mi derecho. – reclamo volviendo a mantener la calma, odiaba a Sebastian y sus castigos extremistas que lo mantuvieron en cientos de ocasiones a un pie de la muerte.

-Pero es la sangre de Estefan que te ha dado la vida eterna. – argumento Hermione con aire nostálgico recordando aquella escena si tan solo Estefan le hubiera permitido alimentar a Tom otro seria la situación y la conversación que mantendrían en ese momento.

-Eso es algo sin relevancia. Mi lealtad está contigo madre. – aseguro mirando con firmeza los ojos de Hermione mostrándole con aquella acción la seguridad de sus palabras.

-Oh vaya te has vuelto testarudo. – Hermione sonrió y volvió a acariciar aquel rostro, sus ojos azules eran como una galaxia infinita y profunda donde se sumergía como una piscina. Eran tan atrayentes. Hermione suspiro y cerró sus ojos rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Tom junto al de ella.

-Te encuentras bien… he sentido tu presencia desaparecer por mucho tiempo… incluso la de Artemis… -expuso dejándose envolver por ella, recordando aquellos viejos tiempos donde aun era joven y su madre le cuidaba con devota adoración.

-He ido a las cazadas de la muerte por Sirius Black. – susurro tras un suspiro tan rápido que solo un vampiro podría haber entendido aquella frase.

-Potter… ¿lo has envuelto en la telaraña de su incertidumbre? – pregunto impactado por la información.

-Si… el debe estar a mi lado.- susurro mirando las burbujas que estaban en sus manos para soplarlas lentamente.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él…? hay tantos magos humanos, tantos vampiros que desearan estar eternamente contigo ¿por qué tienes que elegirlo a él? – la frialdad de las palabras de Tom que eran un notable reproche enfriaron aquella habitación unos grados. El desprecio en su voz era abrumador, amargo con resentimiento evidente y la inconformidad fija en cada palabra de aquel apresurado reclamo.

-El me ama…- argumento con seguridad. Cerrando sus ojos para no enfrentar a los rojos de Tom.

-No es suficiente y lo sabes. – manifestó Tom posando sus manos sobre él los hombros de Hermione obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Ella quería creer en algo que de lo cual dudaba, estaba seguro con solo mirarla esos posos cálidos que no podían ocultar la tristeza o emociones que se empañaba en esconder.

-El amor lo puede todo. – afirmo, esa frase célebre que todos los humanos se empeñaban en justificar su falta de capacidad o determinación para lograr algo que seria fácil de lograr con astucia y manipulación, dejaban todo a un sentimiento que cuya existencia era dudosa. Tom trato de no fruncir su seño ante la ingenuidad de su madre.

-Debo de confesarle que me encuentro incrédulo ante sus palabras… ¿amor? Un humano solo se ama así mismo, no siente esa emoción porque son egoístas. Amor una palabra vil que engaña y domina el juicio. ¡Amor pamplinas! –exclamo sin poder contener su aversión así ese sentimiento que arrancaba de toda criatura las más descabelladas acciones denigrante para cualquier criatura. Incluso las peores atrocidades se cometían en nombre de ese sentimiento.

-¿Oh Tom pero tú me amas? – susurro Hermione con una sonrisa frágil en sus labios, temerosa de que Tom se desviara del camino que había trazado para él, para esa nueva oportunidad.

-Es diferente mi amor es más poderoso de que puede sentir el corazón débil de un humano. Son tan asquerosamente frágiles que con el soplo de una ventisca se rompen. Sin embargo, el mío es como un juramento inquebrantable e incorruptible. –escalmo indignado por la insinuación de Hermione al comparar su amor por la de los humanos.

Hermione suspiro y miro una vez más el lago negro manteniendo a Tom refugiado en su cuello, el había crecido tanto, era todo un hombre, aun recordaba el día que le encontró allí en el bosque perdido. Un niño sin dirección a donde ir, sin saber quién era y que estaba ocurriendo. Un horrocrux**,** el primero de muchos. El verdadero Tom Riddle no tenia conciencia de él, un igual en poder e inteligencia que nunca tuvo conciencia de su existencia porque había dividido su alma accidentalmente aquella noche cuando Abraxas lo llevo ante ella.

Hermione cepillo con cariño el cabello de Tom, desde pequeño él le había llamado madre, le mantuvo como humano viviendo en una cabaña en medio del bosque rodeado de todo lo que un niño podía desear, lujos, juguetes y muchos manjares, le inculco los valores humanos que creía que serian necesarios para su crianza. Lo mantuvo lejos de la oscuridad aunque ella ensombrecía el lugar. Fue él quien le izo dar marcha atrás a su voraz apetito. A su empatía por las emociones humanas. Su pequeño Tom durante dos décadas fue su refugio. Hasta que el la descubrió y deseo ser como ella, para siempre estar a su lado… para toda la eternidad. El hambriento de afecto y calor humano. Hermione lo presiono un poco mas entre sus brazos recordando el día que creyó perderlo a causa de esos magos tenebrosos que le confundía con lord Voldemort. Fue Estefan quien le encontró y quien le transformo y fue su sangre que le ato a ella para siempre… el lazo más poderoso jamás creado por ella y su sangre, solo el lazo que le unía a su padre era superior al que tenia con Tom.

Tom tomo del cuello de Hermione aquel relicario similar al que colgaba de su cuello y le contempló en silencio.

-No me agrada Potter. – susurro dejando caer el relicario oscuro sobre el valle de los senos de Hermione.

Hermione rompió el aire con una risa sonora…

-Lo sé… te es inevitable después de todo algún defecto deberías de tener. – dijo con un evidente tono de burla.

-No creo que odiar al mago sea un defecto. Creo que es la mejor cualidad que poseo a demás de mi poder e inteligencia superior. – declaró con superioridad.

-Cuanta arrogancia… -Hermione alejo un poco el cuerpo de Tom que había dejando caer su peso contra ella sin preocupación por aplastarla, después de todo Hermione no tenía el cuerpo frágil que aparentaba tener.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo que te preocupa…? ¿Ya te has aburrido de los magos…? ¿Quieres regresar a casa? – pregunto tranquilamente ocultando la ansiedad de que ella regresara, él la necesitaba junto a él.

-¿Quiero despertar a mi padre?- confeso Hermione imprevistamente, aunque no era lo que deseaba decir ese era otro motivo por el cual se encontraba constantemente meditando.

-La tempestad se avecina… El oráculo del oriente me lo ha dicho, el mal viene del norte. El destino de este mundo está escrito mi dama. – Tom hablo con seriedad por primera vez que entro en aquel recinto. Con lentitud se puso de pie dejando a la vista de Hermione su desnudez que evito ver por pudor. Sin embargo tomo la mano que le ofrecía Tom para salir de la bañera donde las espumas habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

-He oído que ha retomado las clases de transfiguración y los cazadores se han marchado al Este. Sin embargo, lo que me ha sorprendido es hecho que ha caído en letargo a causa del toque de su líder. Es muy curioso y peligroso para usted madre. Me temo que no será necesario que le sugiera mantener la distancia.

-No… no está de más. Sin embargo el no tomara mi vida aunque mi cuello este bajo el filo de su espalda. Hay algo más fuerte que el odio de aquel cazador que se lo impide…

-Hay algo que deba saber. – pregunto Tom ayudando a Hermione salir de bañera.

-No hay mucha información que se escape de ti Tom, Todo lo que se lo sabes… - susurro Hermione sin mirarlo.

-No todo. – protesto con pereza y frialdad palpable en cada silaba.

-Noto rencor en tus palabras… deja el pasado atrás, además las mujeres siempre tenemos secretos si no… no seriamos misteriosas... Tú eres el que no debe ocultar nada de mi Tom, porque mas haya de ser tu madre, tu amiga, soy tu dueña. –concluyo Hermione poniéndose de puntilla para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Tom atrayéndole a su boca donde sus colmillos se abrieron paso entre sus labios. –Me pregunto. – susurro cerca de su oído logrando que el cuerpo de Tom se estremeciera ante la expectativa de lo que vendría a continuación. – si tu sangre sabe igual que antaño, si aun es tan dulce, si calmara mi sed, si podre contenerme a ese sentimiento que me profesas y se encuentra como una firma en tu sangre oscurecida por esa oscuridad que fluye a través de ti… de tu magia tenebrosa… cierra los ojos hijo mío… y déjame ver a través de tus recuerdos muéstrame lo que has hecho, lo que has visto y lo que deseas que cumpla para ti…

Tom rodeo con fuerza el cuerpo frágil de Hermione sin importarle su desnudez bajo mas su cabeza para quedar a la altura de su cuerpo, ella era tan pequeña entre sus brazos, tan frágil que si la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la partiría a la mitad. Trato de controlar en vano el gemidos que rompió su garganta. Los colmillos de Hermione perforaron su piel con una lentitud viciosa. Obligándole a morder sus labios hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar para contener el deseo de él tambien morderle y beber su sangre. Pero no sería correcto, el no podría con la maldición de morderla. Muchos habían muerto con tan solo intentarlo. La sangre del rey se manifestaba con ira si alguien osaba, ambicionaba tomarla del cuerpo de su madre.

Hermione lamio la herida del cuello pálido de Tom con cariño.

Un jardeo atrajo a Hermione la realidad, un perfume humano muy conocido para ella irrumpía en la privacidad de su habitación. Maldijo interiormente Artemis y su ineficiencia en esos tiempos.

Tom levanto su cabeza y miro al mago pálido bajando su cabeza, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Artemis que observaba con burla. Tom no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al ver que el demonio que se suponía que debía proteger a su madre se quedaba observando cómo su privacidad era violada sin detener al intruso cuando lo sintió ir en su dirección. Los colmillos de Tom sonaran en chasquido fuerte y claro cuando olio el olor de su madre en aquel muchacho, y sin duda alguna lo supo que era un esclavo.

Hermione se giro para ver a Theo que mantenía su cabeza inclinada evitando ver la desnudez de ambos. Hermione suspiro y con tranquilidad se alejo de Tom y camino hacia su cama donde reposaba un abrigo de piel de oso, blanco y esponjoso con la que cubrió su desnudez. Tom solo cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho orgulloso de su cuerpo y sin sentir vergüenza por su desnudes, después de todos su madre le había visto crecer y incluso le había bañado miles de veces no había parte su cuerpo que ella no conociera. A demás le gustaba ver la vergüenza en el rostro de aquel mago que a pesar de pretender mantenerse calmado no lo estaba, podía oler el miedo en su esencia, un miedo muy profundo, frunció aun más el seño y le miro con burla al detectar otras emociones en el perfume de su sangre.

-Cubre tu desnudes Tom… no es de buena cortesía incomodar a la visita con ella a pesar de que tu cuerpo sea perfecto. – aconsejo Hermione algo avergonzada por la situación en la que fue encontrada. No quería que Theo tuviera una imagen equivocada de ella.

-Oh madre el esclavo no…-

-El será tu hermano en el futuro. – corto Hermione deteniendo los movimientos de Tom que se cubría con un pesado abrigo de piel de lobos. Theo solo sintió como la sangre abandonaba sus labios y su cuerpo se encorvo en dolor. Sus huesos del tórax estaban completamente destruidos. Sintió como el aire se escapa de sus pulmones y sus ojos se abrían ante el terror de aquellos ojos rojos que despertaban todas sus pesadillas. Un aullido de Abismo recorrió todo el castillo, Niebla que había estado recostada sobre una alfombra junto a la chimenea miro horrorizada como aquel vampiro que se había portado tan gentil y amoroso con su ama había aplastado con sus manos al mago sin compasión y duda alguna.

Hermione observo la escena lentamente pasar frente a ella. Los movimientos de Tom fueron rápidos y precisos, ella no sintió cambio alguno en su aura ni aun en ese momento que intentaba matar al mago.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Tom?! – pregunto impresionada por el ataque que no tenía ni la remota idea a que se debía.

-Tú eres mi madre… no deseos tener más hermanos… no me remplazaras… - hablo con frialdad Tom absteniendo todo sentimiento lejos de sus palabras frías y distantes.

Hermione negó lentamente con su cabeza, con un movimiento más veloz incluso que la luz golpeo a Tom alejándole del cuerpo de Theo. El choque de la mano de Hermione sobre el mejilla de Tom resonó con la fuerza que lo haría el choque de los puños de dos titanes.

Tom llevo sus manos a la mejilla y miro a Hermione con resentimiento.

-No te atrevas a moverte de allí, tu y yo tendremos una charla… - susurro Hermione sabiendo que no necesitaba gritar para dejar ver lo indignada que se encontraba por el comportamiento posesivo de Tom. Aunque fue su culpa por no explicarle el motivo por el cual transformaría a mago en su hijo.

Hermione movió su varita con complejos movimientos concentrando la mayor cantidad de magia en aquel hechizo.

Media hora antes de lo ocurrido Theo miraba con frustración una torre de pergaminos. Odiaba todo aquello, porque él tenía que estar leyendo los disparates escritos por los estudiantes de primer año, su profesora de transfiguraciones sí que sabia darles trabajos, levanto su cabeza y miro a Draco murmurando entre dientes que a él no le pagaban ni daban puntos extras por ese trabajo que no le correspondía… Theo suspiro al escuchar su amigo maldecir ahogando un grito cuando leyó una locura en unos de los pergaminos. Susurro algo así como que no era un esclavo.

Theo desvió su mirada a la ventana, era un día fabuloso para leer en la biblioteca o deambular por Hogwarts leyendo un pesado volumen de magia elemental.

Dejo el pergamino que estaba leyendo a un lado solo quedaban cinco al contrario de Draco que parecía odiar cada segundo más aquel trabajo. Pansy termino de organizar los trabajos de tercer año y Luna los de segundo en sus respectivas gavetas del escritorio de Hermione.

-¿Por qué solo Blaise tiene mejor trabajo de todos, llevar a los lobos a pasear…? - repregunto Pansy estornudando por tercera vez en el día.

-Él fue el único que tenia la respuesta de la profesora… - respondió Luna suspirando con ojos ausentes concluyendo con su trabajo. Lista para retirarse.

Unos minutos más tarde solo Theo y Draco se encontraban en la oficina de Granger con quilométrico pergamino en sus manos con todo el trabajo de un mes de retraso de Hermione completamente.

-Debo entregárselo. -Susurro Theo poniéndose de pie de aquel cómodo mueble de cojines rojos y patas de madera negra de roble arqueadas.

Draco que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de Hermione miro a su amigo ponerse de pie con lentitud.

-Iré contigo. –

Theo miro a Draco por un instante buscando algún motivo para aquel ofrecimiento. Sin embargo sus ojos no revelaron nada.

-Bien… -fue la corta respuesta que dio Theo al ponerse en marcha. Era mejor ir en parejas merodeando el castillo. Los Slytherins era el blanco favorito de todo Hogwarts, ir solos de un lugar significar tener un blanco en la espalda.

El camino hacia las mazmorras fue algo fácil ya que la oficina de Hermione se encontraba en ellas. Así que no hubo dificulta alguna por el hecho de estar en su territorio.

Draco por primera vez se hundió en la oscuridad, miro a Theo que caminaba como si conociera a la perfección aquel camino inclinado que descendía y descendía, cada vez mas frio y húmedo.

Theo se detuvo frente a una puerta pesada de hierro. Miro a Draco y luego abrió la puerta ingresando el solo a la habitación. Draco frunció el seño quedándose atrás. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo vivía Granger pero debió suponer que no tendría la entrada tan fácil, al menos podía saber donde estaba ubicada su habitación.

Draco escucho voces y luego un golpe y gritos de Granger. Algo no andaba bien tras tomar aire y contener la respiración empujo la puerta a medio cerrar revelando una escena que esfumo de él todo calor. Un frio estremeció su espalda. A unos pasos de él se encontraba Theo siendo sanando por la varita de Granger quien susurraba con determinación un hechizo en una lengua que desconocía, un cantico espeluznante y una potente energía recorría el cuerpo de Theo cuyo brillo volvía a sus ojos y la respiración se volvía más regular y la sangre que había huido pos su boca y ojos regresaban a su cuerpo.

-¿Que le estás haciendo? – pregunto sacando su varita de la funda de su antebrazo.

Hermione miro a Draco y la ira en sus ojos y algo más que pudo oler en el aire. El miedo crudo y puro.

Theo jardeo y cerro sus ojos el dolor pasaba, la presión y el sufrimiento que había sometido a su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente, sus huesos volvían a su lugar y sus órganos sanaban con rapidez.

-Le curó. – respondió Hermione tras suspirar. Se inclino hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Theo. – ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto con suavidad mirándole con preocupación.

-Si… aunque me siento débil. -Respondió con voz apagada tratando de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

-Una poción revitalizante y un poco de descanso te hará bien. –aconsejo ayudándole a sentarse con lentitud en uno de los muebles cercanos a su cama.

Theo cerró sus ojos ante un fuerte mareo. No podía moverse por sí mismo. Estuvo a segundos de morir aplastado por aquel extraño hombre que le ataco sin motivos. Los ojos de Theo barrieron el lugar hasta llegar aquel hombre entre los escombros de un armario con la cabeza gacha derrotado. Theo cerró sus ojos una vez más estremeciéndose de miedo al recordar esos ojos rojos que ya había visto en otro lugar, no eran iguales a los Hermione… esos ojos era los ojos de un demonio cruel y despiadado. Theo se vio obligado a desviar la mirada, por algún motivo temía verse reflejado una vez más en esos ojos.

-Siento por el comportamiento de mi hijo Theo. – susurro Hermione paralizando a Theo y a Draco que se había acercado a verificar el estado de su amigo.

-¿Tu hijo?- pregunto Draco sorprendido por lo oído mirando al hombre que mantenía su cabeza gacha sin levantarla desprendiendo un poder mágico tan oscuro que por un segundo creyó morir sofocado por la intensidad de la misma. Draco miro confundido a Hermione impresionando por lo oído.

-¿Hay algo que se te ofrezca Draco? – pregunto Hermione tomando interés en la presencia de Malfoy en su habitación.

Draco miro a Hermione sorprendido sin encontrar una respuesta rápida a su presencia. Miro a Theo en quien le miro a los ojos.

-He venido acompañando a Theo a entregar el informe que nos pediste como castigo…- hablo con fuerza como si responderle era un insulto hacia su persona.

Hermione observo un rollo de pergamino a un par de metros de ellos y luego a Theo.

-Lleva a Theo a la enfermería yo iré luego de que resuelva unos problemas de conducta. – Hermione ayudo a poner de pie a Theo y dejo que todo el peso del joven mago recayera en los hombros de Draco que lo sostuvo con fuerza.

Draco no protesto, quería salir de aquel lugar, ese hombre que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha le provocaba un terror similar al que le había causado Voldemort, aquella magia que rugía alrededor de la criatura que Granger había llamado hijo despertaba los horrores de la guerra pasada que trataba de someter desesperadamente.

Hermione tomo el pergamino del piso y suspiro antes de girarse para ver a Tom que aun mantenía su cabeza gacha, noto el temblor de su cuerpo, sabía que se estaba conteniendo. Suspiro una vez más y dejo el pergamino sobre una mesa.

-Yo no te podría remplazar nunca… eres como una parte de mi, una extremidad que no se puede cortar. –Hermione miro a Tom que aun se mantenía en silencio si levantar su rostro.- No debes temer… sabes que soy tu madre… para siempre… por toda la eternidad y Theo y ni padre podrán impedírmelo, porque yo te amo hijo mío…

Hermione noto como el cuerpo de Tom se agito ante la fuerza de sus palabras y la verdad pura que las resguardaba de cualquier ataque de contrariedad. La respiración de Tom se izo más pausada, Hermione podía escuchar su cerebro trabajar a toda marcha. Sonrió ante aquello, se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de Tom y con una mano acaricio su rostro.

-Eres lo único que tengo, eres lo que más amo madre… no puedo compartirte… - susurro levantando su vista mirando a Hermione con devoción… - porque no lo puedes ver… duele saber que necesitas alguien más a parte de mi, no deseo compartirte con alguien más…- concluyo levantando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Hermione.

-Tom… Tom mi egoísta y hermoso Tom… -Hermione se acerco mas a Tom y junto sus frente y sus ojos se cubrieron de sus ojos…- creo que mereces un castigo hijo mío…- con lentitud lamio sus labios… - Tu sangre es adictiva creo que tendrás que alimentarme Tom…- Tom gimió ante la expectativa sintiendo como su cuerpo caía suavemente sobre la mullida cama de Hermione, el movimiento fue rápido y limpio por lo que Tom solo se dejo hacer.

Hermione acaricio aquella mejilla que había golpeado con violencia y dejo que sus labios reposaran sobre el daño que sanaba lentamente, un beso suave el cual deslizo con lentitud hasta el cuello de Tom quien abrió la boca para dejar escapar un gemido que murió en su garganta.

-Yo tambien te amo Tom… - susurro Hermione en oído de Tom dejando que su aliento helado estremeciera aun mas a su hijo. – Pero no te pertenezco, y no le perteneceré a Theo ni Harry ni a mis hermanos… porque yo ya tengo dueño… y lo sabes… padre es quien siempre tendrá la última palabra… pero no temas adorado hijo, él nunca se interpondría entre tú y yo… -Hermione clavo sus colmillos una vez más en el cuello de Tom y se abandono al sabor de su sangre a los recuerdos de su infancia… Tom siempre la dejaba vagar por aquellos años donde Hermione le cuidaba con tanto cariño que el se había vuelto su mundo.

Hermione entro por la ventana de la enfermería que se encontraba abierta. Con pasos silenciosos llego a la cama de Theo donde este dormía apaciblemente. Ajeno a ella y la oscuridad que llevaba consigo.

Una varita detuvo su avance, Hermione se giro para ver a Draco quien sostenía su varita con firmeza a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que sucedió en la habitación para dejar a Theo en esas condiciones. – exigió pausadamente manteniendo su varita en alto.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones querido Draco. –susurro Hermione con burla.

-Si tienes que. Soy amigo de Theo y me preocupa su estado y lo obsesionado que está contigo.

-¿Son celos los que escucho en tu voz? – pregunto manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Celos dices, ¿por quien me tomas mujer despiadada…?

-Al menos ya no soy un monstruo, creo que nuestra relación se está afianzado querido Draco. – Hermione sonrió y poso su mano sobre la mano de Draco que sostenía la varita sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos… - si quieres escuchar de mis labios lo que ocurrió en la habitación debes venir conmigo… seria descortés si despierto a Theo de su sueño…

-¿No iras a ver a Sirius Black? – pregunto recordando al mago que estaba a unas camas de la de su amigo completamente dormido por unas pociones.

-Creí que estabas impacientes por estar a solas conmigo en una noche oscura sin luna testigo de nuestro encuentro… - sonrió Hermione insinuante cosa que dejo helado a Draco el nunca se espero un coqueteo tan abierto de Hermione, su insinuación repentinamente seco su garganta y logro que su pulso se acelerada, y supo que Hermione sintió todos los cambios que logro que su cuerpo sintiera con solo decir sus palabras con doble sentidos. Sus manos se apuñaron por la indignación que le causaba que ella se burlara de él y por su cuerpo al reaccionar a sus palabras.

-No tengo tiempo para tu juegos solo quiero la verdad… - exigió saber elevando su voz.

-Entonces ven a mis brazos será más rápido si viajamos entre la oscuridad… - Hermione extendió su mano en dirección de Draco para que este caminara hacia ella y le tomara. Hermione sonrió ante la dudas del rostro de Draco, estaba siendo precavido al pesar de que el sabia que ella no podía tomar su vida, pero no podía asegurar con exactitud si no terminaría como Theo.

-¿Me temes Malfoy? – pregunto Hermione notando como Draco miraba su mano como si fuera una cobra lista para picarlo cuando osara acercar su mano a ella.

La única respuesta de Draco fue una mirada helada y un fuerte apretón en su mano. La risa suave de Hermione se extendió por el lugar desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad abrazando a Draco quien tenso su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos aferrándose aquella malvada criatura, cruel y despiadada que cubría su maldad con velo de belleza y ternura. Seduciendo a las almas, despertando la lujuria de los hombres y temor que doblegaba sus espíritus. Hermione vil vampira de sonrisa angelical, lengua venenosa y mortífera mirada. Draco gimió ante su masoquismo, se aferraba a la causante de miedo de su familia y la dueña de su cuerpo por miedo a la oscuridad a la que ella le condenaba, donde ella lo guiaba entre esas sombras frías que tomaban las formas de sus pesadillas.

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Oh ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique, lamento la tardanza. Pero estaba enferma y tenía que tener descanso, si que estoy de nuevo… jajaja. Espero que este capítulo haiga sido una recompensa por la tardanza. Les agradezco a las siguientes personas por su apoyo y sus comentarios constantes…**

**lunatico0030:** Hola amor es bueno seguir contando con tu apoyo… bueno lamento que niebla no tenga mucho escena esta vez pero quería introducir a Tom así que tuve que dejarla a ella y Harry de un lado por ahora. Muchos besos y cuídate.

**Alona: **Hola, es grato saber que disfrutas de la historia y que esperas con impaciencia cada actualización, en realidad los capítulos los escribo rápido solo en tres horas como máximo, sin embargo mi problema está en subirlos, mi internet no ha estado funcionando muy bien y es una lentitud de muerte. Aun así hago mi mejor esfuerza jajaja… en cuanto a tu comentario referente a Harry y Luna debo confesarte que nunca espere que ellos tomaran ese camino, Harry ama a Hermione de eso no hay duda y luna ama a Harry ese es otro hecho, y Hermione ni se diga. Sin embargo Hermione comienza a comprender que el corazón humano es muy frágil y corrompedle, que puede cambiar con facilidad si se estimula el cambio, por ello se aferra a Harry mediante el pacto que le obliga a estar con ella. y bueno quise tener otra Hermione en esta historia, y creo que he hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, lo que ves es una capa de ella, si recuerdas el primer capítulo ella fue tan gentil en ir en busca de unas aves y ponerlas bajo su protección. Hermione en estos momentos está herida por dentro. Siente desconfianza y temor de mostrarse como era, porque sabe que la van a derriban y ella no tendrá la fuerza para ponerse en pie. Ese un factor de gran importancia que debes tener en cuenta. Jajaja tienes razón en cuanto a Draco y Hermione, pero no logro encontrar ese momento, pero se va a dar porque realmente la historia tiene que llegar a su fin. Muchas gracias por tu comentario a sido maravilloso escribirte. Besos.

**Anisabel ****:** Hola, es un justo saber que te ha encantado una de mis historia, aunque espero leer ese comentario en la historia que te gusto como tal, pero bueno creo que te he cumplido el deseo después de todo no hace muchos días que actualice la historia… de igual manera gracias por el apoyo. Besos.


	29. Chapter 29 UNA NOCHE PERFECTA

**LUNA ROJA**

**Capitulo 28**

**UNA NOCHE PERFECTA**

Draco contemplaba a Hermione en silencio, ella estaba allí en un parque muggle sentada en aquel extraño objeto meciéndose lentamente dejando que su cabello volara en libertad. Hermione mantenía su cabeza gacha, solo la luz de un farol iluminaba aquel lugar frio y húmedo.

Hermione elevo sus ojos al cielo, miro el imperceptible paso del tiempo para los humanos. El frio de su cuerpo era cada vez más intenso, no existía nada mas difícil que ver como la gente pasa y se va, muere, desaparece… una tortura, un castigo que la mantenía igual, sin avanzan, estancada en una apariencia, en un cuerpo que encerraba su alma en un jaula de la cual no se podía liberar… cerro sus ojos y escucho aquel corazón junto a ella que se volvía una melodía armoniosa que detenía la muerte de su alma.

-Es hermosa y silenciosa esta noche no lo crees Malfoy. – susurro Hermione abriendo sus ojos para mirar al mago que se mantenía inmutable a una distancia prudencial de ella. – allí. – Hermione le indico con el dedo una casa de dos plantas no muy grande como para ser una mansión pero si de un tamaño considerable. Con un gran jardín y iluminada por bombillas blancas ahorradoras de energía. – esa es la casa donde creció una niña llamada Hermione Granger… una niña que creía ser humana, una bruja… pero todo fue una ilusión, cada acción fue una mentira. Todo fue planeado e irónicamente ella estuvo de acuerdo con ese plan… - sonrió con amargura. - una niña que no tenía un pasado fuera de lo común, un pasado como cualquier niño muggle antes de entrar a Hogwarts, donde conoció a sus mejores amigos y peores enemigos… donde murió y despertó conocedora de la verdad… una nefasta verdad que la hizo dudar de si misma, que la desequilibro y donde todo lo que creía se desvaneció frente a su ojos como la niebla ante el rey sol… duele, duele saber que esa Hermione Granger muere y se pregunta continuamente si vale la pena seguir existiendo en el valle de la tristeza donde sus ojos nunca se secan.

Draco miro a Hermione y luego esa casa de colores claros difícil de definir por la distancia y la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Draco pudo notar una Hermione que no había visto, una Hermione apagada, sin luz ni oscuridad en su mirada, solo un profundo vacio lleno de resignación, esa llama que él conocía del pasado había desaparecido. Y sin poder contenerse su cuerpo se estremeció.

-¿Quién eres pregunto? – pregunto en un susurro que Hermione escucho claramente a pesar de la distancia y el tono de voz utilizado. Sin embargo nadie podría preparar a Draco para ver aquello que lo impacto, lágrimas carmín manchaban el rostro de Hermione mientras mantenía una amarga sonrisa en sus labios.

-No lo sé… - susurro con sus ojos apagados. – deseo saber quien soy… en mi viven dos Hermione que luchan… que tienen creencias que difieren… estoy tan casada que deseo rendirme, pero no puedo parar de caminar, estoy obligada hacerlo. Y tengo miedo a la soledad, tengo miedo de olvidar mi tiempo en Hogwarts, tengo miedo que todo sea solo un sueño del que voy a despertar. Tengo miedo de perder la habilidad de sentir… estoy asustada, y solo soy atacada una y otra vez… - los hombros de Hermione se sacudieron con violencia y cubrió su rostro avergonzada por mostrar tal debilidad ante Draco Malfoy. Ella una de las criaturas más temibles, el ultimo depredador que se mantenía en la cúspide de su clase estaba quebrada completamente temerosa de no tener un cálido amanecer frente a un humano, se sentía avergonzada de sí misma.

-Hermione. – susurro Draco aun en shock sin moverse del lugar donde estaba, tenia temor de acercarse y encontrarse que aquello solo era una escena de Hermione. Una artimaña para burlarse de él.

-Debo parecerte estúpida… no es así, tanto poder… tanta belleza y juventud eterna. Inimaginables riquezas y una legión de sirvientes y aun así siento la soledad, aun así no se quien soy ni a donde voy… Hermione Granger… Hermione… Hermione… - susurro tratando de secar sus lágrimas que no hacían más que cubrir sus mejillas de carmín. – siento tanta envidia de ti, de Theo, de Luna, de Harry incluso de Pansy… todos son humanos, son magos, saben quiénes son, pueden sentir… lo tienen todo… incluso pueden elegir su destino... Y yo solo tengo un eterno viaje en este mundo que no puede detenerse porque no existe una parara en la cual pueda permanecer… yo soy una cobarde irremediable… pero puedo sentir dolor, me ahoga, me sumerge en el vacio de la desesperación. Trato de mantenerlos a mi lado, les obligo a ver lo que soy capaz de hacer para que no temar en acercase en el futuro. Porque no quiero dejar su mundo, porque quiero seguir junto a ustedes. Soy egoísta por querer conservar el amor de Harry aun cuando sed que podría feliz a lado de Luna quien le ama me interpongo en su camino y me aferro a él, porque el corazón humano es cambiante, es frágil y tornadizo, ¿pero soy despreciable por desear ser amada? – pregunto suplicante de una respuesta que Draco no podía darle. - No es así, Por querer tener un compañero que me ama y me quiera, que no esté corrompido por la maldad, que tenga humanidad. Que me deslumbre… quiero alguien que me ayude a vivir en este mundo, que pueda comprender mi sufrimiento y sane mi alma quebrantada con amor… ¿por qué nadie puede apaciguar mi llanto?¿por qué solo ver en mi un monstruo…? yo… quiero ser alguien amado…

Los brazos de Draco rodearon el cuerpo de Hermione dejándola impactada, callando sus balbuceos… tratando de calmar su temblores de aquel frio que congelaba su ser.

-Solo la Hermione que conozco podría hablar de esa manera… solo la Hermione que recuerdo puede mostrar su temor con tal valentía sin miedo a…

- Solo quiero buscar ente esta infinita oscuridad una luz que me obligue a despertar, quiero tener sueños donde este mundo solo me muestre lo bello que puede ofrecer, donde no existe el dolor y donde solo germine amor… pero solo es un deseo silencioso que me condena sin explicarme porque debo sufrir el suplicio sin un camino verdadero al cual seguir… - susurro Hermione sin contener su llanto amargo. Sin detenerse a pensar por un minuto quien estaba allí era Draco Malfoy, el mago quien le había hecho vivir situaciones nefastas.

-¿Te he herido con mis palabras de odio Hermione? – pregunto repentinamente Draco sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Hermione quien callo repentinamente sus ansias. Aquel tono suave como el viento cálido del verano le acaricio, era un Draco contrario al que ella recordaba, el parecía saber lo que ella necesitaba, podía sentir sus brazos aferrarse a ella sin temor a lo que ella era, lo que representaba, era algo imposible de asimilar… y luego estaba su nombre en sus labios que resonó en sus oídos como la más hermosa música. Si su corazón se pudiera acelerar estaba segura que estuviera luchando por salirse de su congelado cuerpo.

-Yo te he perdonado… en silencio siempre te perdone porque podía ver la verdad a través de tus ojos… por ello te obligado a regresar a Hogwarts y a todos, quería una segunda oportunidad para todos, quería que sanaran sus heridas, deseo que encuentren un camino hacia el futuro… pero irónicamente la paz es amenazada una vez más y todos morirán frente a mis ojos uno tras otros… y solo quedare yo de pie allí en ese campo maldito cubiertos de miles de cuerpos putrefacto donde la tierra esta negra y las flores ya no florecen… -Draco se estremeció y abrazo a Hermione con mayor fuerza cuando la sintió temblar compulsamente mientras sus uñas filosas se clavaron en su espalda.

-Cálmate. – susurro despacio manteniendo su voz calmada a pesar de la confusión de su cabeza y el dolor punzante de la espalda.

-No… no entiendes, he estado allí, lo he visto… los humanos desaparecieron y solo pocos magos sobreviran, condenados a desaparecer, la tierra muere y la oscuridad reina sobre este mundo, es muy triste todo es marchito… no hay nada por la cual seguir existiendo… solo queda la nada, yo trate de continuar, pero no pude hacerlo, tuve que regresar de nuevo… para asegurarles que en su futuro salga el sol, para asegurar que puedan vivir una primavera donde las flores no se desfloren por la pudrición… por favor ayúdame, aunque sea egoísta quédate a mi lado… sé que me odias pero solo quédate hasta que pueda estar segura que ya no existe la plaga que les consumirá… por favor Draco… quédate… -

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que viva el horror de una guerra nuevamente?, no soy un maldito mártir que se sacrifica por el bien común… soy egoísta Granger solo me importa mi madre y mi vida… no seas ingenua solo Potter puede caminar a tu lado en esa locura...- hablo con burla sin importarle si con ello ofendía a Hermione, porque el era Draco Malfoy y enviaba a todos a pilar mierda de hipogrifos si así le apetecía. El no seguiría en ese camino de auto destrucción plagados de pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir. El amor por sí mismo y su madre era mayor al que sentía por ese mundo corrupto. Podían llamarle cobarde, pero el solo quería conocer a la maldita felicidad que se escurría entre sus dedos.

-Tienes razón… soy ingenua por creer que podías… lo siento solo Theo puede estar a mi lado en esta lucha… solo él y su envenenada sangre puede caminar a mi lado por el filo del abismo sin tambalear su voluntad…- Hermione se alejo unos centímetros de Draco y sin mirarlo a los ojos contemplo lo que su llanto le había hecho. – lo ciento he arruinado tu túnica… la repondré lo prometo. – susurro elevando su sonrisa para sonreírle con esa sonrisa sin alegría que solo estremeció a Draco que ya se encontraba dudando sobre su respuesta, Nott otra vez era el foco de la atención de Hermione y ella decía que amaba a Potter… ¡pamplinas!

-Tengo cientos de ellas, una más, una menos no hará la diferencia. A demás esta es la prueba que lloraste por mi entre mis brazos… quién lo diría Granger que rogarías por mi compañía… es un honor pero lo siento no eres mi tipo. –concluyo que un deje de petulancia.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza lentamente volviendo a bajar su cabeza y recostarse del abdomen de Draco, sin temor a ser rechazada por su toque, después de todo él fue quien la abrazo primero.

-Puedes quedarte así un poco mas Malfoy… solo por esta noche finge que no me odias y quizás no te castigue por un mes… - susurro sintiendo su calor e embragándose con el perfume de su loción.

-¿Tanto deseas ser amada Granger…? – pregunto temeroso de su propia pregunta. Y ansioso por una respuesta.

-No me llame Granger… solo dime Hermione… - pidió manteniéndose tranquila entre sus brazos. – _Mi nombre suena hermoso en tus labios_. –pensó.

-¡Responde…!- Exigió.

-Eres muy exigente… solo deseo conservar algo de humanidad… quizás así tal vez puedo ganarle a la oscuridad y hacerme fuerte… - susurro manteniendo su rostro aun oculto de los intensos ojos tormentosos de Draco muy diferentes a los armoniosos ojos verdes de Harry que la sumergían en un bosque lleno de vida.

-¿Amas a Potter…? – pregunto con debilidad.

-Ya no lo sé… estoy confundida… deseo poseerlo, sentirme amada por el… sentir que soy lo más importante en su mundo… porque él lo es en el mío. Quizás eso indique que realmente si le amo… pero es enfermizo ese sentimiento, me corroe y le destruye a él. Porque no podemos decirnos a dios… no existe un hasta siempre. Yo soy su pilar y él es mi cárcel, mi dulce tormento… eso te lo puedo asegurar y fírmalo con mi propia sangre… pero tal vez existe un error de mi parte al aferrarme a él… pero no soy capaz de enfrentarme a mi misma y obligarme a dejarle ir y decirme que ya no le necesito porque sería autodestruirme. Por el desprecio que sentiría al condenarme a la soledad una vez más… soy masoquista. Porque no importa lo que haga terminare lastimada.

Hermione sonrió una vez más sin alegría. Draco escucho aquella melodiosa voz y suspiro, no sabía que responder, como corresponder a esa imperiosa sinceridad, como contradecir esas palabras que habia compartido ella cuando esa noche sin luna no existía más que el brillo granate de los ojos de Hermione perdidos, anhelantes, luchando contra sí misma tratando de encontrar su verdadero yo, perdido en un mundo de tinieblas donde su única luz era a su parecer un mago mediocre…

Esa Hermione ente sus brazos era algo tan hermosamente frágil que si la soltaba estaba seguro que se quebraría al ser expuesta al viento helado que silbaba entre las hojas de los arboles cercanos. Hermosa criatura temerosa de sí misma, tan poderosa y desespera por ser amada, por sentir ese sentimiento amoroso que solo un mago le ofreció sin condiciones. Un mago que ahora parecía dudar igual que ella. Draco no se percato del paso del tiempo, olvido incluso el motivo de aquel encuentro. Todo repentinamente había cambiado, al escuchar el alma de Hermione que gritaba y el afortunadamente fue el único en aquella fría noche que pudo escucharla, un lazo que se formo entre la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna donde solo estaban ellos dos. Ella y su alma corrompida, violentada por una criatura que aun no tenía la fortuna de conocer, y él con su frio cuerpo que había olvidado que era ser feliz…

-Gracias… - susurro Hermione. – No me merecía esto de ti.- concluyo oliendo en el aire el sutil aroma del sol calentando las copas de los arboles.

Draco suspiro y se separo de Hermione.

-Debemos volver… Theo me ha dicho que los rayos del sol naciente te laceraban… y yo por hoy he tenido suficientes lagrimas tuyas… -concluyo alejándose unos pasos de Hermione para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de ponerse de pie y admirar aquella casa donde tuvo una familia ficticia pero feliz. Dejaría a esa Hermione parte de ella allí, un hermoso recuerdo que no olvidaría, la única vez que fue amada y amo con intensidad. Esa felicidad es lo más hermoso que no volvería a sentir… el calor de una familia… la dicha de tener amigos. Lentamente se giro y miro al cielo contemplando esos hermosos colores que lo teñían, tomo la mano de Draco e ignoro sus quejas y se adentro en el pequeño bosque frente a ella desvaneciéndose entre sus sombras para abrirse paso entre los pasillos de las mazmorras donde dejo a Draco frente a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Granger quien es el hombre que hirió a Theo y por qué? – Hermione miro a Draco y la profundidad de sus ojos cansados por la noche que le había obligado a tener. Sintiéndose agradecida por su gesto le respondió con sinceridad.

-Es mi hijo y actuó invadido por los celos al enterarse que Theo será mi hijo al igual que el. – y con esa corta respuesta se marcho dejando detrás de ella a Draco que solo la contemplo marcharse sin atreverse a murmurar su nombre porque sabía que ella se detendría y regresaría a él. Sentía miedo de esa necesidad de ella de ser amada, temía de esos brazos que se aferraron a él como si él fuera la único que podía salvarla cuando el solo la hundiría mas en el desdicha ya que él no amaría nunca a un ser como ella. Hermione Granger que él conocía había muerto…y él lo comprendió cuando ella lo libero de aquel abrazo que ridículamente le había hecho sentir paz.

Horas más tarde Harry reía abiertamente junto a su padrino quien mostraba aun los estragos del cansancio, sin embargo no había envejecido ni un poco a pesar del tiempo que había pasado en aquel lugar infernal.

Draco escuchaba las risas desde la cama de Theo donde mantenía una charla amena con Blaise y Pansy que contaba sin dejar de reír entre dientes unos chistes picantes.

Y allí frente al apareció ella, Hermione vistiendo un vestido negro gótico con muchos encajes y detalles grises ajustado a la perfección a su figura con gracia. Su cabello era suevamente peinado dejando unos risos sueltos danzando con cada uno de sus pasos silenciosos, Draco se estremeció cuando ella les miro y asintió con la cabeza lentamente reconociéndoles para luego dirigirse hacia la cama de Sirius seguida por sus lobos, Niebla que había crecido más que todos los lobos en aquel castillo y Artemis que mantenía su andar orgulloso y una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Harry miro a Hermione llegar, su cuerpo se tenso momentáneamente al verle a los ojos y su sonrisa que no titubeó en ningún momento.

-Sr Black… es grato ver como un buen descanso y los cuidados pertinente recuperan poco a poco las fuerzas perdida, incluso me atrevería a decir que está usted un poco mas rejuvenecido. – hablo con respeto tomando distraídamente una manzana de una cesta junto a la cama y un filoso cuchillo de plata que pareció altamente peligroso en sus manos finos.

-Oh vaya no esperaba que la explosiva Hermione me hablara con tal formalidad después que ha sido ella quien me ha salvado. – le hablo Sirius a Harry junto a el ignorando a Hermione que comenzaba a pelar lentamente la manzana que despedía ese olor dulce suave que izo la boca agua a Sirius.

-Padrino hay muchas cosas que han cambiado por aquí pero Hermione siempre será Hermione, actúa así porque es ahora profesora… y déjame decirte un secreto. – Harry bajo un poco la voz y le izo señas a su padrino para que se acercara un poco más a él para susurrarle al oído. – es más estricta que Macgonadall. – concluyo lo que izo que Sirius se estremeciera de horror mirando a Harry con compasión.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! no hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí. – se quejo Hermione fingiendo indignación tratando de mantener su sonrisa oculta detrás de una mueca de disgusto, lo que ocasiono que Sirius saltara de en su cama asustado por su presencia.

-Profesora Macgonadall no sabía que había venido a visitar a tan guapo mago… oh perdón pero si es la encantadora Hermione. – se corrigió bajando su cabeza con avergonzado falsamente.

Lo que arranco una risa fresca de Harry que retuvo por todo el lugar, Hermione le miro maravillada por ese sonido, embelesada, lo que la izo reír a ella tambien por lo trivial de la conversación y la ingeniada de Sirius similar a los gemelos Weasley. Sirius rio con ellos cuando vio que su objetivo de disminuir la tensión que se formo cuando Hermione quedo frente a su cama había desaparecido completamente.

Un pal de camas más alejado Draco contemplaba con el seño fruncido, luego sus ojos se desviaron a Theo que borraba lo que al parecer de Draco fue una rápida sonrisa.

-¿No estás enfado Theo después de que ella fue la causante del daño que te ha dejado en cama? – pregunto Draco mirando al joven premio anual que le miraba a los ojos en busca de lo que movía a Draco a ser tan entrometido ultimadamente a lo que se refería a la hermosa y letal profesora de transfiguración. .

-¿Por qué debería? si no ha sido ella quien me atacado, pero si ha sido quien me ha sanado. – concluyo mirando los ojos de Draco que no mostro emoción alguna.

Pansy miro a Blaise en busca de una posible respuesta de lo que se había perdido pero el muchacho solo se encogió de los hombros. Indicándole que él no tenía idea de lo que se traían esos dos.

Horas más tarde Pansy se lavaba el rostro en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, sus ojos estaban rojos de la ira, aun no podía sacarse toda la sustancia de su cabello, era pegajosa y verde, sus manos temblaban en ese momento debido a la indignación e humillación que había sufrido no recordaba hechizo alguno para librarse de todo esa asquerosidad de un hedor que le producía la necesidad de vomitar. Aun no sabía cuál de los Gryffindor había sido quien pronuncio el maléfico, pero estaba segura que debía esconderse bajo las piedras porque le encontraría y le haría pagar. Junto a ella su fiel loba la miraba con preocupación. Tanto odio creciente en el corazón de su ama no seria nada bueno.

Y como si fuera invocada Myrtle salió del inodoro flotando como un pluma riendo a carcajadas por la condición de la bruja, Pansy le miro con frialdad a través del espejo y Myrtle quedo congelada en aire.

-Eres una bruja tonta… es que no has escuchado la historias, por esconderme a llorar en este baño fallecí… ¿tu tambien quieres morir? – pregunto con lastima fingida. Años de burlas en contra la fantasma la habían hecho sarcástica y hasta el punto de ser cruel con sus comentarios.

-No seas estúpida, no moriré como tú… - escupió Pansy estrujando su cabello con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Uhhh… eres rara, ¿no sabes utilizar magia? varias niñas vienen por lo menos una vez al día a limpiarse esa sustancia y otras peores… -susurro Myrtle aun flotando como si estuviera sobre una nube suave.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer… como desaparecer en las tuberías para ver que comimos hoy…? – pregunto agriamente.

-¡Eres cruel porque estoy muerta…! ¡Si todos búrlense de Myrtle la llorona porque es un fantasma y no puede sentir nada…! - tras gritar con voz aguda Myrtle se introdujo en el inodoro. Pansy miro la acción del fantasma y luego que alzo la vista del inodoro y la vio allí recostada de la división de madera que dividía un retrete del otro.

-Has sido cruel con ella. – susurro Hermione apartando uno de sus risos de su rostro para mirar a Pansy que estaba petrificada en el lugar, recuperándose de la sorpresa de verla aparecer tras un pestañar breve.

-¿Que quieres? – escupió aun invadida por la ira, Pansy sentía que todo estaba en su contra ese día, era uno de esos días que no podía tolerar estar en ese infierno, quería regresar a casa y encerrarse en un almario por una década si era necesario. Ella sentía tantas ganas de gritar, de llorar y romper algo, si no lo hacía pronto estaba segura que explotaría por esa carga emocional que le oprimía el pecho y causaba su llanto durante las noches.

-Yo nada… solo pasaba por el lugar cuando me golpeo el hedor, creí que una estudiante había muerto otra vez en este baño y quise echar un vistazo… -comento arrugando su nariz respingona, sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la bruja sin ningún reparo antes de comentar una vez más con malicia. – apestas Pansy… deberías ducharte más seguido, lavarte no basta deberías saberlo. – concluyo con una sonrisa gentil.

Pansy cerró sus puños y cerro sus ojos, no podía responderle a ella, no ella quien era dueña de su vida y su existencia, si Pansy deseaba desaparecer ese día, estar en un lugar solitario donde no hubiera ojos llenos de odios y sonrisas llenas de burlas en su dirección, donde solo pudiera escuchar el silencio. Quizás el suero de los muertos podría ayudarla con ese deseo.

-¿Dime Pansy que deseas…? - susurro Hermione afincado una de sus manos en el hombro de Pansy mirándola fijamente a través del espejo donde Pansy mantenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por no notar la rapidez de los movimientos de Hermione, sus ojos por una fracción de segundo viajaron hacia su loba que estaba acorralada por la loba de Hermione unos centímetros más grande. Y ella se sentía igual que su loba, acorralada por la vampiresa que mantenía sus ojos fijos en el espejo donde podía leer cada detalle de su expresión facial.

-No lo sabes… - pregunto en susurro frio que estremeció el cuerpo de Pansy henchido de temor por la cercanía de aquellos colmillos que había visto como desgarraba los cuellos de los desdichados que ella había ayudado a capturar, ella no era diferente a los Mortifagos y Hermione Granger no era diferente al que no debe ser nombrado. La palidez del rostro de la bruja se acentuó aun más y su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar sentía que pronto tendría un ataque de pánico y se pondría a gritar como histérica.

Hermione lo percibió, su miedo, la histeria tomando cada pensamiento racional, sus temblores limitando cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Era tal excitante provocar esa reacción en otra criatura. Era maravilloso y aterrador saber lo que ella podía hacer con estar a unos centímetros del cuello de alguien, esa sensación ella la conocía, no era la primera vez que la provocaba en un humano y desde luego no sería la última vez, Pansy entre sus brazos era como un conejito asustado que sabía que había caído en la trampa de un cazador o peor estaba entre las garrar de un depredador que no dudaría de clavar sus colmillos en su piel como dagas afiladas para desgarrar su vida.

Los ojos de Pansy se movían en todas direcciones sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era cada vez mas irregular. Los brazos de Hermione envolvieron el cuerpo de la bruja con delicadeza, pero haciéndose notar…

Y Pansy la vio como una peligrosa serpiente que se cerraba a su alrededor, una serpiente de ojos rojos y largos colmillos que le causaban terror. No podía moverse, ni gritar. Todas sus fuerzas se habían desaparecido. Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus ojos continuaron fijos en el espejo donde Pansy podía ver claramente lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Blaise abrió la puerta del aseó cuyas bisagras rechinaron rompiendo con el silencio que invadía el lugar. Los ojos de Blaise volaron hacia Pansy y la forma en que Hermione le mantenía entre sus brazos. Trago fuerte y pudo notar el miedo de su querida amiga, pudo percatarse de la palidez de su rostro y sus ojos aterrorizados. Sus ojos buscaron con desesperación a la loba de Pansy que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Niebla completamente derrotada.

-Oh pero si es nuestro querido Blaise. – Hablo Hermione rompiendo con el silencio…- querido te has equivocado de puerta… por favor retírate no estás interrumpiendo… oh cierra la puerta tras de ti… - ordeno Hermione con dulzura sin mostrar interés en la perturbación de Blaise que palideció cuando noto como su cuerpo hacia lo que Hermione le ordeno, trato de resistirse, pero era igual que estar bajo un imperio, su cuerpo no le obedecía, el se sentía como un extranjero perdido…

Pansy anhelo gritar cuando vio a Blaise abandonarla entre los brazos de Hermione que sonreía mirando a Pansy que trato de moverse entre sus brazos que se cerraron como grilletes.

-Y bien Pansy ahora que estamos solas, dime ¿cuál es el deseo ferviente de tu entumecido corazón? – pregunto derramando miel de sus labios que solo fue un veneno corrosivo para la cordura de Pansy que sentía que enloquecería pronto a causa de sus nervios alterados.

Blaise corría desesperado hacia la enfermería donde estaba Theo, sabía que él podría hacer algo, incluso correría hacia el maldito de Potter si eso ayudaba a Pansy, pudo ver la intención en los ojos de Hermione y el miedo en los ojos de Pansy, lo que acaba de presencial podía significar la muerte de su amiga y el no había podido hacer nada, su cuerpo le traiciono y obedeció a la vampira.

Blaise choco contra Draco con fuerza haciéndole tambalear sobre sus pies, detrás de él caminaba lentamente Theo hablando con Abismo su lobo igual de siniestro que Artemis.

-¿Que ocurre contigo Blaise? – pregunto Draco molesto recuperándose del choque.

-Pansy… ella está a punto de morir…- hablo rápidamente entre jadeos tratando de respirar, había corrido como si el mismo Voldemort le persiguiera y eso era mucho decir.

Los músculos de Theo y Draco se pusieron rígidos al oír a su amigo que parecía aterrado, suplicaba ayuda con su mirada.

-¡Pero qué rayos! – exclamo Draco tomando por los hombros temblorosos a Blaise que lo miro asustado.

-Yo quería ayudarle, pero ella me hecho y mi cuerpo se movió solo ante sus ordenes, ella lanzo un imperio sobre mi… - gimió agarrando por el brazo a Draco tirándole en la dirección de cual procedía.

Abismo le comunico rápidamente a Theo lo que el lobo de Blaise le había dicho. Y sin preámbulo alguno se puso en marcha con pasos presurosos. Siendo dejado atrás segundos después por Blaise y Draco junto a sus lobos que parecían dementes al correr desesperados sin razón alguna. Era lamentable que sus amigos no pensaran con calma, Hermione no mataría a Pansy, no podía, un juramento se lo impedía, solo si Pansy diera a luz a un niño o niña Hermione sería capaz de tomar su vida ya que tendría al siguiente Parkinson en la línea de sangre.

Hermione se alejo lentamente de Pansy quien yacía sentada sobre las fría loza del baño junto a los lavamanos con su cabello negros lacio cayendo como cortinas oscuras ocultando su rostro y la palidez que le cubría junto a una capa fría de sudor.

Sus brazos caían a los lados como peso muerto. Hermione lamio sus labios manteniendo una sonrisa que dejo ver sus colmillos cubiertos del liquido carmín que prolongaba su existencia.

Con lentitud Hermione miro sus garras volviendo a su estado normar de unas limpias uñas blanca como el papel cebolla cubiertas de la sangre de la bruja, con tranquilidad como quien lame el resto de chocolate o alguna exquisitez de sus dedos lamio con su lengua roja gimiendo de placer.

Draco y Blaise entraron dando tropiezos ya que ambos empujaron con fuerza la puerta de madera encontrándose con el panorama.

-Vaya Blaise, creí haberte advertido que este era el baño de las niñas nada apropiado para los adolecentes hormonales… 5 puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno. – susurro Hermione terminando de lamer sus dedos.

Draco y Blaise le miraron incrédulos ante la tranquilidad de la vampiresa que sin duda alguna estaba lamiendo con deleite sus labios la sangre de su amiga. Pansy que estaba sobre la loza como una muñeca sin vida.

-Que… ¿qué le has hecho maldita?- grito Blaise sin moverse de su lugar, una vez mas estaba inmóvil, asustado. Sintió ira contra sí mismo por no poder hacer nada, se sentía un inútil. El quería ser el escudo de Pansy, el pilar que la sostenía y la ayudaba a dar un paso más en esa dura vida que les había tocado llevar. Ahora el podía notar lo débil que era, tenia frente a él la causante del daño traumático que estaba seguro que plagarían los sueños de Pansy tras esa experiencia vivida en baño con Hermione.

-¿Por qué la has lastimado? – pregunto Draco en un susurro afectado por lo que había visto, el creía que ella iba a cambiar, creyó ciegamente que ella volvería a tomar esa calidez de su espíritu Gryffindor. Pero ahora notaba lo equivocado que estaba. Ella estaba allí mostrándole una vez más que ella era un monstruo cubierto de luz y belleza hipnotizante, una belleza que atraía mortales a los brazos de la muerte.

-¿Me siento insultada señor Malfoy… yo no hecho nada malo? – susurro Hermione pasando junto a Draco que tomo su brazo con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño ya que simple agarre de un humano por muy fuerte que fuera este no podía lastimar el cuerpo de una vampira.

-¡Confiesa! – exigió con los dientes apretados sin mirar a Hermione manteniendo su vista fija en su amiga para no perder su objetivo, porque muy a su pesar Draco sabia que olvidaría todo si la veía a los ojos. Siempre ocurría de la misma manera y estaba seguro que eso no cambiara en ese momento.

-La pequeña Pansy necesitaba saber que hay cosas mucho mas peores que un simple mal oliente hechizo, ella necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo de su vida en el que solo se compadecía por la guerra vivida en el pasado y a la que se vio obligada a participar por sus equivocadas creencias, ella necesitaba dar un paso hacia a su futuro señor Malfoy, aunque eso signifique mostrarle un miedo aun peor al que sentía por Voldemort, ella necesita ver que hay cosas maravillosas y los perdería por el simple deseo de dejar de vivir… - concluyo Hermione mirando con fijeza el rostro de Draco que se giraba lentamente a mirarla sorprendido. Hermione giro su rostro lentamente para ver a Pansy siendo abrazada por Blaise con fuerza como si temiera que ella desapareciera… -Yo realmente odio a esa clase de humanos que no valora su vida… y desean su muerte… porque ese es mi más preciado deseo Draco Malfoy… deseo estar viva igual que ella. Y ella desea la muerte… irónico – concluyo encontrando su mirada una vez más con la de Draco.

-Hermione yo… - comenzó Draco tratando de organizar sus ideas llamándola una vez más por su nombre.

-No… está bien. Lo entiendo ve con tu amiga. Ella estará bien… solo está asustada al saber que su vida podía acabar en un segundo. Le tomara tiempo comprender que existen personas que estarán desoladas y llenas de dolor si ella desapareciera… pronto comprenderá que ella tambien puede amar y es amada… realmente la odio. - concluyo Hermione retomando su camino fuera de aquel lugar seguida de Niebla que trotaba detrás de su ama con una sonrisa en su rostro lamiendo la sangre de su hermana. Había tenido que morderla para calmarla con fuerza. Y lo había disfrutado, ahora comprendía lo que sentía su ama al estar al control de otra vida.

-Al parecer han tenido un día muy agitado. – susurro una voz en uno de pasillos oscuros frente a un ventanal logrando que Hermione se detuviera mirando hacia el crepúsculo.

-Sebastián, Samuel… -respondió Hermione sin girarse a ver a sus gemelos hermanos que se mantenían uno junto al otro recostado de una pare oscura. – Es gratificantes poder hablar con ustedes adorados hermanos.

Ambos vampiros arquearon las cejas simuladamente mientras Electra el demonio zorro reía enloquecía. Sebastián suspiro y se alejo de la pare y camino hacia Hermione poniendo su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la vampiresa que cerró sus ojos ante el gesto gentil de su demente hermano.

Hermione abrió sus ojos ante la impresión de aquel susurro junto a su oreja izquierda. Samuel se movió tan silenciosamente que Hermione no pudo sentir ni siquiera el cambio del viento. Y susurro aquellas palabras que la dejaron tan quieta como una gárgola en aquel pasillo acompañada de Niebla y Artemis siempre en las sombras. Samuel y Sebastián desaparecieron de la misma forma que aparecieron en aquel pasillo sin dejar una huella de su presencia, volviéndose una sombra más de aquel pasillo que había sido testigo de un encuentro tan breve que solo duro segundos.

Estefan pensaría su propuesta, aquella llevada por Tom… quien sin duda sería castigado por alguno de sus hermanos.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y los abrió una vez más para contemplar las estrellas. Arrugo la nariz cuando sintió la presencia de una bestia más de aquel castillo. El enemigo natural de un vampiro que la vigilaba desde la distancia pretendiendo ser el cazador y ella la presa… "_curioso_" pensó Hermione ante la analogía que la había llevado a penar en Pansy y su encuentro en los sanitarios del tercer piso. La similitud era verosímil lo que arranco de sus labios sellados una risa fresca ante la perspectiva del nuevo duelo que tendría que enfrentar cuando Remus se acercara a ella.

Y como lo había pensado el hombre lobo no la había decepcionado, no tardo en acercarse con precaución manteniendo una distancia que a él le parecía prudente. Hermione giro lentamente su cabeza dejando de admirar el cielo estrellado con sus nebulosas embelesadoras. Para fijarse en los ojos mieles del profesor de defensas contras las artes oscuras.

-¿Hermosa noche no le parece profesor Lupin? – hablo con suavidad volviendo su mirada al maravilloso cielo y continuo. – Es una lástima que no haiga Luna llena esta noche, seria aun más perfecta… su bestia interna correría libre en el bosque prohibido donde su verdadero yo no teme ser mostrado. – concluyo manteniendo una sonrisa sosegada.

-¿Has traído de vuelta a Sirius con que propósito? – pregunto sin rodeo Remus sin bajar la guardia a pesar de la apariencia relajada de Hermione.

-Oh al parecer alguien no está feliz… ¿despiertan tus viejos celos por tu jovial amigo Remus…?- pregunto girando todo su cuerpo para que quedar frente a su receptor.

-No es muy inteligente de tu parte hacer esos comentarios criatura despreciable. – ataco.

-Cuanta ofensa, no he de negar que me ofende su actitud profesor y aun más hacia una colega. No es grato saber que la cordialidad no se encuentra presente en nuestras conversaciones. Que lamentablemente han sido escasas desde que se rebeló mi especial condición…

Hermione mantuvo la distancia entre ella y su viejo amigo, sus ojos fijos en los de él que parecían resplandecer como si tuvieran un espejo donde la luz destellaba con intensidad.

-Lo he olido… el olido tu putrefacta sangre en sus venas. – las manos de Remus se volvieron puños apretados con fuerza, la ira se filtraba a través de sus dientes que trataban de no chocar entre sí debido a la tensión de su mandíbula que endurecía su rostro.

-Y si ya eres conocer de tan inmemorable evento, ¿por qué vienes a mí hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo con preguntas estúpidas? – pregunto con aburrimiento, esperaba una conversación más emocionante.

-¿Cómo has podio contaminarlo…? ¿Cómo has podido esclavizar aquel que dices amar?

-Calla… tus acusaciones son insólitas… la vejes está afectando tu olfato lunático… lo que has olido en el, es mi perfume, mi esencia que se apegado a él como un escudo protector. Aun mi sangre oscura no recorre sus venas, pero si aquella que mantiene una parte de mi humanizada. Esa sangre no le hará daño, no lo someterá a mi voluntad. – Hermione se giro dándole la espalda a Remus que tembló de la ira, aun él sabía que Hermione no dejaría ir a Harry, sabía lo que ella pretendía dándole al muchacho algo que el quería y necesitaba en esos tiempos de cambios y paz. Y él no podía permitir que el futuro de Harry, alguien que se merecía vivir en ese mundo que retomaba su esplendor por el cual había sudado y gritado lleno de tristezas y llanto amargo fuera oscurecido una vez más por un criatura sin escrúpulos para obtener su propia satisfacciones.  
>No el no podía permitírselo, se lo debía a la bella Lily y su hermano del alma Jasme. El protegería a Harry aunque dejara su vida en ello.<p>

-Si realmente lo amas déjalo ser feliz con una bruja que le pueda dar un hogar, una familia… -exigió tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-Quien te crees al expresar tales hipocresías… que ridículo que una bestia como tú me pida tal infamia… tú no eres mejor que yo Remus. Somos lo que somos a causa del destino, yo no escogí ser lo que soy y no escogí amar a Harry como lo hago. Y así como tú no te detuviste a pesar de tu condición de monstruo dejar a tu amada y engendrar una aberración yo no dejare a Harry… y cuidado Remus, tú y yo sabemos de lo que somos capaces de hacer cuando aquellos que nos pertenece está siendo arrebatado de nuestros lados… no metas tu hocicó en esto hombre maldito… porque no sentiré remordimiento cuando mis garras desgarre a tu preciada familia… y mis colmillos consuman hasta la última gota de su sangre. Mantenerte alejado de mis asuntos y no interfieras. – advirtió Hermione con voz helada mirando a Remus sobre su hombro con ojos carmesí.

-No te temo y sé que…- comenzó Remus con valentía sin dejarse amedrantar por el temor que cruzo su corazón por un instante, ante tales palabras llenas de veneno que entumecieron sus piernas y secaron su garganta enfriando completamente su sangre caliente por la furia.

-No es cuestión de miedo amigo mío… es cuestión de racionalidad y supervivencia. Esta es la segunda vez que te advierto… espero por tu bien que no exista una tercera. – y sin más preámbulos Hermione se desvaneció en el pasillo donde solo quedo Remus con sus puños sangrando ante la furia que recorría sus venas calientes. Una ira incontrolable le invadió al darse cuenta que ella le había ganado obteniendo la última palabra, y como siempre le amenazaba con lo más preciado que tenia y le daba valor a su vida, su familia. Solo un monstruo sin corazón podía hacer tales amenazas sin mostrar emoción en su rostro más que una sonrisa espeluznante.

Remus maldijo por lo bajo los zapatos rotos de Merlín y con pasos veloces se dirigió a la enfermería tenía que poner al día a Sirius no podía permitir que permaneciera en la ignorancia de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su ahijado y la vampira. El tenía que ayudarle a preparar un ataque en contra de ella, protegerían a Harry pese a las amenazas, siempre existía un método, solo tenía que ver más allá de las adversidades y encontraría un punto débil en Hermione y presionarían en el hasta que ella liberara a Harry.

Hermione gimió con un dolor de cabeza dejando caer al quito mendigo de aquel pueblo bajo sus pies. Sus ojos cual carmín brillan como dos rubís, joyas atrayentes de los codiciosos y lujuriosos bandidos locales. Hermione miro a Artemis que le acompañaba y disgustaba su cena con tranquilidad, algo raro le estaba ocurriendo a su demonio, algo que ella aun no percibía del todo, pero estaba segura que estaba allí. Desde hacía unos días ella podía sentir el cambio que estaba surgiendo en el, Artemis ya no se mostraba tan atento con ella, permitía el acercamiento de magos, cazadores y vampiros por el igual, y como olvidar a Remus su ultimo acosador. Ese distanciamiento no era normal ni favorable para ella en esos días donde aun estaba confundida sin saber qué dirección tomar.

-Artemis… - susurro Hermione mirando la luna sobre su cabeza enrojecida presenciando su sacrilegio, siendo testigo de sus pecados, observando en silencio como su cómplice maléfica presagiando muerte, iluminando sus presas con su luz fantasmal que helaba los huesos de los desdichados que sucumbían entre sus brazos. Una noche perfecta.

Harry sintió como el corchon junto a él se hundía. Y un aliento helado golpear su rostro ante que unos labios poseyeran los suyos con exigente pasión. Sus brazos rodearon aquel cuerpo y un gemido de satisfacción escapo de sus labios antes de susurrar aquellas palabras que satisficieron a su consorte.

-Bienvenida dulce Hermione…

-Estoy de vuelta… y deseosa de ser tuya una vez más… amado Harry. – susurro contra los labios de su amante entregándose a la lujuria y la pasión desenfrenada.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han emocionando tanto que no he podido contener las ganas de agradecerles con este un poco largo capitulo jajaja… espero que haiga sido del gusto de todos… se que la historia ha estado muy lentas y todos ustedes se pregunta ¿cuándo rayos Hermione y Draco se van a enamorar? Bueno los sentimientos están allí, solo que no han salido a la luz completamente, Hermione esta ¿enamorada de Harry? E ignora cualquier sentimiento de amor que le puede profesar alguien más, por lo tanto si Draco por casualidad demuestra algún sentimiento por ella ligada al amor, ello lo ignorara completamente. U_U sin embargo esta historia necesita un final… ¬¬, he puesto muchos detalles en ella que hasta ahora me han estado superando y evita cualquier avance… es una locura ya que yo lo escribí… T_T no se qué rayos pensaba cuando lo hacía… . v en fin al menos la inspiración volvió que algo que me preocupaba, por lo menos ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 29 de esta larga y laboriosa historia. Espero y aspiro solo escribir cinco o seis capítulos más... así que pido que me ayuden con nuevas ideas para darle un final digno… **

**Ahora aprovechó como siempre la oportunidad para agradecerle a todas esas hermosas personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario que es de mucha ayuda para el autoestima… **

**LUNATICO0030****:** Hola, muchas gracias por el comentario amor… me siento muy feliz por tus felicitaciones, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacías que me temía que no lo estaba haciendo bien, bueno mucho me temo que Niebla no tuvo mucho protagonismo esta vez, pero trate de introducirla más en esta ocasión. Besos y no te preocupes que siempre me cuido. Cuídate si…

**VANESSA LOVE ME FOR EVER****:** Oh ha sido muy emociónate leer tu comentario, yo tambien adoro esa pareja, por ello quise introducirla un poco… muchas gracias por comentar. Besos.

**CAROONE****:** Hola amiga…! Yo tambien me siento muy feliz de leerte una vez más… gracias por comentar… espero no haber tardado mucho besos.

**ALONA: **Hola, si el internet es un problemita que esta comenzado a ser realmente molesto. Bueno tienes razón somos prácticamente adictos a él y la mayor parte de nuestras vidas depende que funcione… aun así es realmente molesto no tenerlo funcionando al 100 % en cuanto a tu comentario respecto al capítulo anterior estoy de acuerdo con tingo en algunos aspectos, Hermione debe tomar su camino, como habrá leído ella aun se encuentra desorientada, aun tiene es conflicto interno donde existen dos Hermione, la humana que fue bruja y la vampira que fue y sigue siendo, Oh bueno no temas por Tom, el no se siente amenazado por Harry… en realidad nunca se sintió de esa manera, sintió más celo de Theo… que solo le conoció por un instante que por Potter que tiene mucho más tiempo conociendo de su existencia. Y bueno yo tambien adoro a Theo… jajaja el es muy lindo. Oh muchísimas gracias por tus palabras me alegra que te guste tanto la historia… es gratificante para mi saber cuánto la quieres. Besos.

**DENILEPRINCESS****:** Holaaa! jajaja bueno espero no haber tardado tanto, muchas gracias por comentar, besos.

** .HR****:** Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario, Hermione esta temerosa de mostrar lo débil que es, por eso ha disfrazado todo eso con fuerza que no tiene y que habrás leído en este capítulo, ella solo desea ser feliz, quiere protegerlos a todos aunque la odien en el proceso. Su único defecto es su amor insano por Harry… oh bueno no he pensado en la relación de Theo y luna como ya habrás leído ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Harry. Bueno técnica mente todo el que quiera firmar un contrato con Hermione por así decirlo tiene que pedir algo a cambio, es como un trueque, ella se queda con su voluntad y almas a cambio del deseo más profundo de sus corazones técnicamente porque tambien puede ser una necesidad como la fue de luna por salvar a su padre aunque su deseo era ser amada por Harry… bueno estoy muy feliz que te encuentres encantada con la historia… muchos besos y muchísimas gracias por el comentario.

**YUUKI KUCHIKI. **


	30. Chapter 30 TRAICIONES

**LUNA ROJA **

**Capitulo 29**

**TRAICIONES **

El sonido de la punta de pluma partiéndose llamo la atención de Blaise que tomaba nota lentamente del informe que concluiría con el trabajo que Slugood había pedido junto a la poción que Draco guardo en su recipiente seis minutos atrás, sin embargo no era la punta de su pluma que había perforado el pergamino logrando partirla contra la madera de la mesa de trabajo. Frunció el seño siguiendo la mirada de irritada de su compañero de mesa. Solo pocas personas lograban que el humor de Draco cambiara con tal facilidad que le hacía parecer bipolar.

Negó lentamente notando el motivo obvio de la molestia de Draco, su enemigo jurado Harry Potter alias el sabor del mundo, Blaise se preguntaba cómo vivía el afamado Potter con toda esa atención y fama que le perseguía desde su nacimiento. El chico no podía pronunciar palabra alguna porque ya era alabado como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera descubrimiento o acontecimiento asombroso. Blaise noto a la morsa de Slugood lamentablemente nuevamente jefe de la prestigiosa casa de Slytherins, bueno ya no tan prestigiosa pero aun continuaba manteniendo su exclusividad. En fin el viejo alababa de forma descarada a Potter quien sonreía como no apenado por ser nuevamente el centro de atención como si no lo fuera todo el día. Incluso el terminaba igual de irritado que Draco si le dedica un minuto de su tiempo a observarlo.

Pero había algo más en la acostumbrado escena que le molestaba a Draco y Blaise aun no lograba saber que era, en momentos como esos odiaba no ser tan perceptivo como Theo, el mago era tan astuto que ya sabría mas que el mismo Draco de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era una lástima que estuviera formando equipo esa vez con Pansy que necesitaba desesperadamente buena nota en esa materia. Blaise suspiro al ver a Pansy unos puestos más delante de él, observando con fascinación la poción que había logrado elaborar con éxito.

Los dientes de Draco parecían apretarse cada vez más, su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y unas cuantas venas se formaban en su frente. Blaise estuvo a unos seguidos de preguntarle qué demonios le molestaba tanto cuando el profesor de pociones pidió que dejaran el informe en la mesa junto a la poción identificada con la pareja que la elaboro. Dos minutos más tarde Draco abandono el aula de pociones y sus vapores que le estaban perturbando hasta nublar su juicio.

Draco se adentro en los pasillos menos concurridos de la biblioteca y suspiro aflojando su corbata un poco dejando que su cabello callera sobre su frente que le cubría levemente una capa de sudor. Se llevo una mano a los ojos y maldijo con molestia. Junto a él Nieve lo miraba expectante sin entender del todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su compañero.

-_Draco…-_ aúllo el lobo tratando de encontrar lo que estaba mal.

-No pasa nada… - susurro enojado consigo mismo por esa actitud exagerada que estaba teniendo.

-Yo no diría lo mismo. – Draco se quedo congelado en su sitio, su cabeza se giro lentamente hasta una lejana mesa descubriendo el intruso de su conversación con su lobo recostada de la mesa con los ojos cerrados con su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Hermione estiro su cuerpo como si fuera una gata, su boca se abrió liberando un bostezo mientras abría sus ojos soñolientos. Hermione puso su brazo sobre la meza afincándose del codo y dejo caer su cabeza con pereza sobre su mano y miro con fijeza a Draco que parecía atontado por unos segundos, rio como gata traviesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido.

-La pregunta no es lo que yo hago aquí querido sr Malfoy, si no que haces tú aquí. – cuestiono Hermione.

- Estoy buscando un libro. – respondió ocultando que quería estar solo.

-¿En mi oficina? -pregunto una vez mas Hermione.

-Aun estas dormida Granger esta es la biblioteca. – replico exasperado.

-No… es mi oficina, mira a tu alrededor. – le pidió Hermione mirándole con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Draco miraron el lugar con incredulidad, el había entrado a la biblioteca estaba seguro. Miro a la vampira frente a él, acusadoramente.

-Yo no hecho nada, tú has sido quien me ha despertado. – susurro Hermione tratando de controlar otro bostezo. – además que horas son estas para despertarme… las nueves, las diez de la mañana es de madrugada para mí. – manifestó tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Que has hecho? – pregunto caminando hacia Hermione que negó lentamente con la cabeza volviendo a su posición inicial.

-Aun no se dé que me estás hablando, solo balbuceas se mas claro y déjame dormir… - pidió en un susurro.

-Estoy seguro de que entre a la biblioteca. Y estaba con Nieve en ese momento, ahora estoy aquí en tu oficina solo contigo… algo tuviste que haber hecho- la acuso manteniendo su cabeza en alto y una adecuada distancia entre ellos.

-¿Por qué me acusas de algo de lo cual soy inocente? – pregunto arqueando una ceja mirando al mago que estaba mirándola con fijeza con esos ojos tormentosos que querían embriagarse con esos ojos mieles.

-Porque nadie puede aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts y estoy seguro que no utilice ningún traslador hasta este lugar, y dadas tus habilidades no me sorprendería que me traerías a este lugar con una de tus artimañas, para abusar de mi exuberante belleza y mi ingenuidad. – concluyo con indignación y un deje de petulancia.

Hermione rio limpiamente por un minuto antes de callar.

-Está bien te lo diré, no he hecho nada… fuiste tú, estaba en la oscuridad cubierto por alguna sombra donde la luz del sol no podía tocar tu cuerpo y pensante en mi… con tal determinación que has viajado entre la oscuridad hasta mi oficina. – concluyo mirándole con curiosidad. – ahora dime ¿que deseas en este lugar Draco? – pregunto una vez más en un susurro y mirándole con ojos cansados.

-No lo sé, estaba en la biblioteca…

-Y has deseado verme con fervor por algún motivo, ahora ¿cuál es el motivo deseo saber?-Hermione se puso de pie lentamente resignada a perder un valioso tiempo de sueño.

Draco trago saliva fuertemente al ver la silueta de Hermione cubierta de un largo vestido que se apegaba a ella como un segundo piel. Pudo notar que la tela negra de sus brazos era transparente al igual que parte de su abdomen. Un vestido revelador y poco abrigado para ese mes frio y humeando. Hermione se detuvo a unos pasos de Draco y le miro fijamente esperando la respuesta de el-

-¿Que es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor, he hecho algo que te moleste una vez más? – pregunto con gentileza escondiendo su preocupación detrás de un muro indestructible.

Draco deseo haber dicho que si, pero que escusa le daría, como justificaría lo que le estaba molestando. ¿Cómo manifestar algo que él no podía decir a ciencia cierta?

-No todo lo que me ocurra tiene que ver contigo. –escupió enojado consigo mismo dándole la espalda a Hermione que frunció el ceño.

-Entonces vete tengo sueño y tu insolente presencia comienza a ser irritante. – Hermione volvió de nuevo su silla y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio dispuesta dormir una vez mas y matar Artemis cuando le encontrara por ser negligente con su deber.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- estallo Draco saliendo de la oficina con un portazo que provoco dolor de oído la soñolienta vampiresa.

Hermione estaba confundida y molesta por la actitud de Draco. Como él le dijo, ella no era el centro de su universo, y ahora luego de haber dicho que no tenía nada que ver con ella de lo que le ocurría la culpaba, "_humanos complicados"_ se quejo.

Draco entro a clases de Runas y se sentó junto a Theo echando humitos, Nieve se sentó junto a él quito como siempre sin comprender aun que mantenía a su compañero tan inquieto y molesto.

La clase fue larga y tediosa, por suerte tenían la el resto de la tarde libre ya que la clase especial impartida por los hermanos de Hermione estaba suspendida por un tiempo ya que los profesores habían tenido que marcharse por un imprevisto familiar. Esa fue la información que manejaban todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Aunque él no confiaba en chismes.

Draco suspiro bajo la sombra de un árbol frente al lado negro y a su espalda el bosque prohibido. Luego del almuerzo estar allí y relajarse era mejor que nada.

Niebla camino hacia el mago atraída por la curiosidad. Se detuvo a una distancia adecuada donde Nieve y el mago no la tomaran como una amenaza y donde ellos desde luego no representaran una amenaza para ella.

Draco abrió sus ojos y la miro a la loba de pelaje brillante, pulido y lleno de vitalidad. El sabia que la loba la mayor parte del tiempo estaba al cuidado de Potter ya que Hermione no le dedicaba mucho tiempo, después de todo ella tenía Artemis un demonio lobo muy poderoso e inmortal. Alguien a que no apegarse y que no desaparecería como lo haría con el tiempo Niebla.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Draco sin inmutarse por la extraña visita.

Niebla sonrió con travesura sintiendo el suave viento sobre su pelaje mirando con fijeza al mago y su lobo. Un cuadro hermoso, pero esa belleza no se podía comparar con el que ella representaba junto a su ama y Artemis.

-_Fui atraída por el perfume de mi ama que expide tu cuerpo._ – respondió con gruñidos que Nieve interpreto con rapidez comunicándole a Draco lo que la loba había dicho con eficacia.

-¿La esencia de tu ama?- frunció el seño ante ese detalle llevo su brazo hacia su nariz y se olio en busca de ese perfume que obviamente no podía percibir a pesar del vinculo que mantenía con Nieve que afino todos sus sentidos.

-_El no lo puede percibir porque es muy tenue…_ - hablo Niebla dirigiéndose a Nieve. –_Y al parecer tu no puedes percibirlo, es comprensible._ –concluyo manteniendo una expresión de superioridad. –_Son débiles…_ -concluyo son solemnidad

-¿Que ha dicho nieve? – pregunto Draco curioso.

_-Que soy débil por no notar el perfume de su ama en ti. _– gruño

-_Es tan sutil y dulce, un perfume que lo arrulla… y si se intensifica puede arrastrarlo a la obsesión o despertar sentimientos interesantes._ – comento pensativa Niebla dándole las espalda a su hermano y su señor sin despedirse se alejo del lugar con dirección a Potter.

Draco frunció el seño ante las palabras que Nieve le trasmitió que eran exactamente las dichas por Niebla.

:::::::::::::

-Ginny he oído que has conformado un grupo muy interesante. –comento Hermione mirando a su amiga que masticaba suavemente una fresa. Hermione no tuvo la necesidad de buscar con sus ojos lo que mantenía a la muchacha tan entretenida y degustando aquellas fresas con deleite. Podía oír desde que ella distancia la risa de Harry y los gruñidos de Trueno y Niebla, tambien no tardo en notar a Ron y su lobo que se acercaba al grupo.

-No deseo hablar contigo Hermione.

-Es una lástima que no lo desees… porque tendrás que hacerlo.

-No puedes obligarme. –Ginny se giro dándole la espalda a Hermione, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al encontrársela frente a ella a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-He visto lo que le has hecho a las estudiantes de Slytherin y una que otra Revenclaw. Es decepcionante la actitud que estas tomando.

-No seas ridícula Hermione, la única que ha estado jugando eres tu… es que crees que no lo he notado tu jugueteando a ser una alma caritativa que se preocupa por todos, cuidando a los pobres Slytherin…. Ellos son unos asesinos y tú no eres mejor que ellos… - escupió con la cara enrojecida y los ojos llenos de ira.

Hermione no se dejo intimidar por la ferocidad de las palabras de Ginny, frunció el seño y sonrió y con voz burlona susurro…

-Oh Ginny querida que atrevidas te has vuelto, sin duda admiro tu valor o quizás sea estupidez. Un bruja como tú no deberías provocar en la ira de alguien como yo… porque quizás pueda tomar tu vida de la forma más dolorosa que te puedas imaginar. Después de todo no soy un alma, como has dicho… oh si caritativa. – sus ojos detonaban peligro, una amenaza que estremecía a Ginny hasta los huesos. –disuelve tu grupito de matones… porque no volveré a ser indulgentes con sus actividades deshonrosas que ensucien el nombre de mi casa Gryffindor… y Ginny te cuidado, me han susurrado que le temes a la oscuridad…

Hermione se alejo con pasos lentos bajo las sombras de los muros del castillo, el viento helado golpeaba su delgada figura, aun así no podía sentir el frio. Algo tan natural que en antaño le había molestado ahora era motivo de anhelo. Ironías del destino… sonrió con amargura.

Sirius se detuvo a unos pasos frente a Hermione, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa, sus manos estaban dentro de su pantalón negro de cuero, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos mostrando la palidez de su piel, sobre sus hombros una pesada capa negra le cubría protegiéndole del frio, sus bigotes y barbas habían sido afeitados y su cabello aun lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros en perfectos risos con algunos hilos blancos como plata que relucían con la luz, sus dientes ya no eran de ese amarillo espantoso, volvían a ser tan blancos como perlas y sus ojos retomaban ese brillo que habían perdido por la lucha constante y la resinación de en los valles de la muerte de donde ella lo había rescatado. El mago estaba allí mirándola invitándola a que lo siguiera.

Hermione suspiro y retiro un mechón de su cabello que había caído sobre su rostro, gimió cuando noto a un grupito de brujas escondidas en uno de los corredores cuchichiando lo hermoso que era mago, Hermione las miro con aburrimiento, esas chicas sí que no maduraban, siempre soñando despiertas con un amor imposible…

Sirius realizo una reverencia como los caballeros ingleses y Hermione inclino su cabeza siguiendo el juego cuando estaba a unos pasos de él, Sirius le ofreció el brazo y ella lo acepto y camino junto a él, siempre entre las sombras donde los rayos de sol no podían rosarla.

-Lunático ha ido a verme. – comento deteniéndose frente a una terraza que tenia vista al lago negro.

-Supongo que no ha callado ningún secreto sobre mi existencia. – hablo con tranquilidad ocultando un nerviosismo que creyó haber perdido.

-El está asustado… - manifestó moviendo su varita innovando una cómodas sillas de madera blancas y una mesa del mismo color con unas tazas de té humeante y unos dulces para acompañar.

Hermione tomo asiento mirando la suave tela blanca que ondeaba sobre su cabeza protegiéndola de los impertinentes rayos del sol. Sirius tomo asiento y miro el lago a un costado de ella meditando lo que diría a continuación. Hermione olio con tranquilidad aquel té de menta de un color verse suave.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto por un tema que obviamente te desagrada?, no era preciso tanta ceremonia, después de todo soy alguien indeseable. – susurro rosando la taza de té con sus dedos finos hasta que lo hundió en aquel liquido caliente.

La mano de Sirius se precipito sobre la de ella tomándola alejándola de aquel líquido envolviéndola con un suave pañuelo.

-No te lastimes frente a mis ojos. – pidió en un susurro apretando con delicadeza su mano. Aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No me he hecho daño… se que está caliente pero no puedo sentir el ardor en mis dedos… después de todo mi cuerpo no es tan frágil como antaño… - susurro sonriendo esperando que levantara su rostro y la mirara.

-¿Por qué sonreís cuando lo que quieres es llorar Hermione…? – pregunto paralizándola. –Puedo ver a través de la oscuridad de tu aura, puedo verte allí escondida temblando llena de temor… quizás Remus no lo entienda, quizás sus instintos nublen sus ojos, pero yo puedo verlo, y siento morir cuando veo lo que escondes detrás de esa sonrisa, Harry tambien lo puede ver y tiene miedo de no poder rescatarte… - concluyo secando con cuidado los dedos de Hermione.

-¿Tú no compartes la opinión que Remus? – pregunto esperanzada mirándole como secaba su mano lentamente dejando un casto besos sobre ella antes de dejarla libre cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

– No difiero del todo con él Hermione. Creo que Harry debe experimentar la dicha de tener una familia, tener una esposa humana que pueda darle hijos… permítele que experimente toda la felicidad de ser joven, déjale ir… será lo mejor que pueden hacer… si le amas déjale marchar…

-¿Por qué? – pregunto bajando la cabeza apuñando la mano. – ¿Por qué todos solo piensan en la felicidad de Harry, porque todos solo piensan en su comodidad y en su familia…? y yo que Sirius no merezco esa dicha, no merezco esa familia… todos piden que le deje ir, cuando el siempre ha tenido la libertad de marcharse, él es quien elige quedarse a mi lado y yo no seré quien le aleje porque él es… él es…

-Tu alma gemela que has esperado eternamente… - concluyo Sirius tomando una vez más la mano de Hermione quien le miro sorprendida. –Lo sé. Sé que sientes, puedo verlo recuerdas, puedo olerlo… deseas un compañero, que te ame y que su alma tenga la humanidad que tanto temor te causa perder… lo sé… ¿pero aun así, no has obtenido bastante de Harry? El incluso te ha dado más de lo que un humano le puede ofrecer a una… alguien como tu hermosa Hermione… déjale ir por favor.

-Me pides que deje ir mi cordura… quieres condenarme al igual que los demás, quieres verme rota llena de desdicha… - sentencio mirándole a los ojos, tratando de esconder el daño que le pedía aquella suplica.

-La felicidad de Harry puede darte felicidad Hermione. – resalto con cuidado.

-No cuando el obtiene la felicidad con alguien más… porque nadie puede entenderlo, porque es tan difícil de aceptar que le amo y me ama, no importa que soy y de donde provengo… no importa que sea inmortal y él un mortal… ¿por que se niegan a verlo?, todos ustedes me causan tanto dolor al hacerme dudar que mi amor es cruel para él, que es tan corrosivo que terminara por consumirlo… quizás este amor nos haga ser libre a los dos… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué…? - susurro sintiendo ese perjudicial sentimiento que le confundía.

-Shhh… si comienzas a sentir dudas es porque una parte de ti sabe que no es correcto aferrarte a él. Escucha a tu corazón Hermione, escucha sus susurros y sabrás lo que tienes que hacer… no te juzgo por lo que eres, y sé que Harry te acepta a pesar de tu condición especial, pero debes hacerte una pregunta Hermione ¿Vale la pena tomar todo de él y darle a cambio una vida en las sombras llena de terrores y miseria? He visto tu mundo, he sobrevivido en el, en medio de guerras y gritos retorcidos causado por todo clase de maldades que le robarían la cordura a cualquier humano con juicio… eso es lo que deseas para Harry, ¿arrebatarle los días llenos de calidez? ¿Quitarle la luz por tu egoísmo…? –Hermione bajo su cabeza, ella no quería nada de eso para Harry por ello había luchado en esa guerra contra Voldemort, no por la comunidad mágica si no por Harry, y por el estaba en Hogwarts una vez más protegiéndole, ayudándole a reconstruir de nuevo ese maravilloso mundo que la juzgaba y le negaba la oportunidad de ser amada.

-Y que si soy egoísta… si Harry me acepta a pesar de que soy una vampira no habrá sorpresa alguna cuando entre en mi mundo. Yo puedo protegerlo… - exclamo con fuerza, quizás ella no era perfecta para Harry, quizás había muchas mejores brujas para él, pero ella ya era una prisionera de ese sentimiento. El ya le pertenecía y ella a el por igual. Le destrozaba que nadie pudiera vislumbrarlo. Ella podía darle tanto a él…

-Y tú podrás ser capaz de soportar ver como la sonrisa se borra de sus labios, como la calidez que te brinda se extingue por la frialdad de su piel, serás capaz de ver como sus ojos llenos de vida se apagan y se sumergen en las tenebrosidades. Ser alguien como tú no tiene descanso, no pueden soñar porque sus sueños están envueltos en pesadillas, no pueden avanzan porque su tiempo está detenido y sin embargo no se detienen porque su viaje es eterno y los años no borran las memorias de lo que tuvieron y abandonaron, el no sobrevira en tu mundo y lo sabes… puedes tomarlo cuando el haiga vivido a plenitud su vida… y cuando su alma esté a punto de partir regresa a él y pregúntale si quiere ir a tu lado o desea partir… si le amas Hermione no le ocultes el sol, no le niegues la felicidad… el verdadero amor amerita de sacrificios, quizás en otra vida puedas volverle a encontrar… si él no acepta ir contigo…- Sirius contemplo a Hermione, se sentía un desgraciado al proponerle aquello, pero amaba tanto a su ahijado que no podía soportar ver como desperdiciaba su vida al lado de alguien que tenía un largo camino vivido, tanto que incluso había perdido completamente la capacidad de asombro.

-En otra vida dices…- susurro - he esperado siglos para estar como alguien como él… y que si lo dejo ir y le reencuentro, allí tambien existirá alguien igual a ti que quiera mantenerle lejos de mí… condenándome una vez más a la amargura que me envenena y hace gritar mi alma. –Hermione se puso de pie sin levantar la cabeza con sus hombros temblorosos y voz quebrada se irguió para mirar a Sirius que la contemplo, esa belleza perturbada por la angustia de que le arrebataran lo único que le ayudaba a seguir con aquella extenuante existencia que perpetuaba la soledad en el frio de las noches sin fin.

La mandíbula del mago tembló al contemplar aquella hermosa criatura a punto de quebrarse, contemplando sus lágrimas carmín mojando sus mejillas mirándole con desagrado. Odiándole por querer interponerse entre su relación. Sirius apretó sus manos volviéndolas puño y tomo aquella decisión que le condenaría eternamente.

-Yo Sirius Black…

-Detenté. – ordeno Hermione alarmada por aquello dio un paso atrás con temor logrando que la silla callera con un golpe sordo.

-Le pido humildemente mi señora. – Sirius se puso de pie rápidamente acostando la distancia entre él y Hermione.

-¡Artemis…! - llamo con desespero Hermione notando que el sol cubría todo el lugar incluso su cuerpo.

-Honrar el pacto como el último Black. – Hermione miro espantada como el mago cortaba su pálida piel a la altura de su muñeca y dejaba derramar su sangre frente a sus ojos manchando su vestido con aquella sustancia que ella deseaba beber hasta sesearse. –A cambio de que cumpla el ferviente deseo de mi corazón mi Dama…

Hermione cerró sus ojos cubriendo sus oídos paralizada susurrando una y otra vez el nombre de Artemis.

-Deseo que dejes a Harry Potter, que le permita ser feliz al lado de una humana… permitirle vivir y conozca la felicidad hasta que la muerte natural toque su cuerpo. –Pidió Sirius llevando su antebrazo a los labios de Hermione manchando su boca que se abrió y le miro completamente rota y temblorosa.

-Lo siento… lamento el daño que te he causado… - dijo con pesar Sirius unos minutos más tarde lamiendo sus labios rojos por la sangre de las lágrimas de Hermione. Le dio la espalda a Hermione que se mantenía hay de rodillas con sus manos apuñadas contra la piedras frías manteniendo su rostro oculto bajo el velo de sus rizados cabellos. El sabia que ella estaba atada a un juramento, ella sin saberlo le había dado las almas para derrotarla.

-Te matare Sirius… lo hare tan lento que desearas la muerte hasta el punto de suplicarme por ella. No conocerás la felicidad, ni el amor… te arrebatare todo… vivirás en las penurias y en la incertidumbre… todo aquello que toques y ames lo cubriré con mi odio… yo derramare mi ira sobre todo aquello en lo que posees tus ojos… hasta que sientas el dolor que me estás haciendo sentir… -sentencio con frialdad.

Las manos de Sirius se volvieron puño sus ojos se cristalizaron y bajo su cabeza. Sonrió con amargura y asintió con la cabeza… ese el pago por el daño que le causaba… el tomaría toda su ira, amargura y odio… y soportaría todo por la felicidad de Harry.

El grito de Hermione estremeció el castillo y sus terrenos, el sufrimiento era devastador, el sol se oculto y el viento azoto con imperiosidad el castillo. El llanto más amargo que Sirius había escuchado jamás. Unos metros en la distancia se dejo caer recordando la sonrisa de una bruja brillante, de sonrisa amable y ojos inteligentes llamándole en la distancia abraza amorosamente a Harry protegiéndola como una fiera se volvía borrosa. Y por primeras vez en mucho tiempo Sirius lloro no por su destino si no por esa pareja que había roto por un simple deseo. Por el deseo de la felicidad de su ahijado. Se lo debía a su hermano y la bella Lily.

Harry corría desesperado, su corazón lo sentía, necesitaba encontrarla con urgencia algo no estaba bien, siguió la carrera de Niebla que se volvía una mancha oscura en la distancia, tras de el Ron corría confundido pero con la misma necesidad que el.

Tras unos segundos noto a los Slytherin y sus lobos incluso Luna parecía pálida ante la preocupación.

Sirius logro ponerse de pie cuando escucho pasos y vio a Harry entre los magos que corrían en dirección aquella terraza. Con pesar se interpuso en su camino y miro a su ahijado.

-¿Que ocurre Sirius? ¿Dónde está Hermione? – pregunto con temor mirando frenéticamente en todas las direcciones notando que había perdido de vista a Niebla.

-Harry yo lo lamento… - susurro sacando su varita con una rapidez que no le dio tiempo a Harry de defenderse cayendo de espalda como un peso muerto.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo Sirius?! – Grito Ron asustado auxiliando a su amigo y su lobo que había sido impactado de igual manera por hechizo aturdidor.

-Asegurarme de que Harry vea el amanecer cada mañana… -susurro con voz trémula acercándose a su ahijado para tomarlo entre sus brazos con dificulta.

Theo, Pansy, Luna, Blaise y Draco con sus respectivos lobos dejaron atrás rápidamente a Sirius y sus balbuceos con un Ron histérico sin saber qué dirección tomar.

Hermione se mecía lentamente abrazándose a si misma como si sentía frio, sus ojos estaban completamente retraídos, susurraba aquella vieja nana que oyó una vez en diciembre protegida por unos brazos amorosos de una mujer cálida cuyo rostro era borroso a causa de el aura pura que la envolvía.

Las lágrimas cristalinas cubrían sus rostro borrando las de sangre derramada a causa de las palabras de Sirius.

Blaise fue el primero en cruzar el umbral encontrándose con la imagen más perturbadora jamás vista, y es que para él era inaudito poder aceptar lo que sus ojos insistían que mirara. Una Hermione Granger que le había hecho revivir el horror de la guerra, que les obligado aceptar un pacto y que tambien les había cazado como ratas allí completamente quebrada, temblando llorando desgarradoramente como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Como si algo amado hubiera desaparecido.

Fue la capa de Theo que cubrió la cabeza de Hermione y su cuerpo ocultándola de ellos. Niebla se arrullaba junto a ella recelosa de todos, mirándoles con precaución atenta a cualquier amenaza.

Draco movió su varita con rapidez alrededor de ellos ocultándoles de miraras curiosas e insonorizando los llantos de Hermione.

-¿Donde está Potter? –Pregunto Pansy mirando alrededor notando la ausencia del mago que corría junto a ellas unos segundos atrás.

-Sirius lo ha aturdido y Ron se ha quedado atrás con ellos. – Hablo rápido Luna acercándose a Hermione que no paraba de mecerse sin disminuir su llanto, era como si ellos no existieran… los ojos de Luna y Pansy se llenaron de lagrimas algo realmente fuerte había pasado para que ella de quebrara de esa forma.

Artemis se materializo frente a ellos mostrando su verdadera forma, sus garras rechinaron sobre la piedra fría y sus orejas relucieron mostrando sus argollas de oro, sus dos colas se movían en diferentes direcciones como un molino de viento y sus ojos Plata relucieron como espejos mirando a Hermione.

-_**Levanta tu cabeza.**_ – ordeno sin mostrar emoción o perturbación alguna. Niebla Gruño molesta y se interpuso entre él y su ama. –_**Apártate criatura.**_ – ordeno una vez más con insensibilidad que erizo el pelaje de Niebla como un gato ante el ladrido de un perro. Aun así, se mantuvo firme. La pata izquierda de Artemis se elevo y golpeo la cabeza de Niebla unos metros más pequeña lanzándola contra una de las barandas de piedra. Niebla trato de ponerse pie desafiante, pero cayó sobre su peso escupiendo sangre aturdida del comportamiento del perezoso y burlón Artemis.

-_**Mi antigua ama no me deshonraría con esas malditas emociones humanas como tú lo has hecho… **_-Rugió Artemis caminando hacia Hermione que aun mantenía su rostro oculto.

Theo quien estaba más cerca de Hermione retrocedió con prudencia con cabeza gacha sin atreverse a levantar el rostro e enfrentar al lobo. Theo suspiro cuando vio a su compañeros manteniendo la misma posición de sumisión que él, frente a ellos estaba un ser superior y escalofriante y no dudaría de atacarlos sin sentía cualquier indicio de confrontamiento.

Draco mantenía los puños apretado, una vez mas no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que Sirius Black tenía algo que ver, lo pudo ver en sus ojos y en el miedo que cruzo sus ojos cuando miro a Potter correr hacia Hermione. Deseo en ese momento tomarla entre sus brazos como aquella noche y abrazarla fuertemente y protegerla de su propia fragilidad.

-¡_**Levanta tu cabeza!**_ – rugió mas alto Artemis ocasionando que los cuerpos de los magos se estremeciera con más fuerza.

-Todo es tu culpa… suplique porque vinieras y me abandonaste… ¿con qué derecho…? ¡¿Qué derecho tienes de exigirme?! – Hermione levanto su cabeza con odio con ojos carmesí, unos ojos que Artemis había deseado ver desde su despertar. –Yo te odio al igual que ese mago traidor… los desprecio a los dos…

-_**No eres humana… debías abrir los ojos y comprender lo que tu hijo te ha dicho… los corazones humanos son traicioneros y tu confiaste ciegamente en ellos como si fueras humana… le liberaste del infierno… lo trajiste de nuevo y pusiste la soga en tu cuello… tu lo has provocado. Es hora que despierte y dejes de vivir en una ilusión… y vuelvas a tu mundo**_ -demando Artemis manteniéndose erguido frente a su ama, pobre creatura errante en ese mundo cruel que fue hecho para ser gobernado por su especie. Ella quien le había dado los mejores momentos de su existencia ahora estaba allí frente a él de rodillas revolcándose por un humano insignificante cuya existencia se apagaría como la luz de una vela ante soplo impertinente del viento.

Las manos de Hermione se retorcieron y sus uñas crecieron hasta volverse garras…

-Devuélvanmelo… por favor… - susurros con voz ahogada sintiendo un profundo dolor que volvía su cuerpo pesado, su garganta ardía, pero no por la sed. Sus ojos estaban nublados por la ira y la desesperación. Se puso de pie a pesar que sus piernas perdieron todas sus fuerzas.

-_**No eres humana, esas emociones son inaceptables, ya no permitiré…**_ -Artemis callo al sentir como su carne era desgarrada. Su ama le había atacado con furia.

-Yo soy tu ama, y tu lealtad está conmigo, tu no piensas en que es lo mejor para mi, tu actúas de acuerdo a mis deseos… - hablo controlando el temblor de su mandíbula.

-_**No has actuado como mi ama, dominada por emociones humanas. Gritando, llorando… eres despreciable y siento vergüenza de servirte. Tú quien eres la hija favorita del rey quien lleva la mayor cantidad de su sangre en sus venas… dómida por emociones… indignas. **_–escupió irguiéndose una vez más mirando aquellos ojos oscurecidos. –_**Tú y yo fuimos creados para estar sobre la inmundicia que quieres proteger, "No son más que ganado, el alimento que mantiene nuestra existencia". Son esas tus palabras antes de este perverso juego que solo ha traído desequilibrio en nuestras existencias. **_–concluyo recodando a Sebastián y Samuel y sus ruines juegos.

Hermione rio con una sonrisa tétrica y susurro con voz hueca.

-Yo soy quien se encuentra decepcionada y te considera indigno Artemis… porque puedo ver a través de tus palabras, Sirius Black no podía saber que podía ser obligada a tomar el pacto al menos que tu se lo revelaras, me has traicionado... debes ser castigado. No comerás hasta que el dolor que ciento sea borrado de mí… sufrirás las penurias del hambre y aunque miles de cuerpos caigan a mis pies no podrás tocarlos. Los veras podrirse y arder frente a tus ojos y tu boca se mantendrá sellada. –sentencio sin pesar, sus palabras eran como un embrujo irrompible.

Artemis retrocedió. No se esperaba una reacción como aquella.

-¡_**Tú no podrías hacerme eso…! Te estás condenando a ti misma… ¡no sobreviras!-**_ rugió enfurecido.

-Quizás yo ya no deseo sobrevivir… quizás me has quitado el propósito por el cual existía… me has quitado a Harry… me has marchitado por completo despreciable Artemis… - Hermione acaricio el rostro de su demonio que le miro espantado comprendiendo que ella mantendría firme sus palabras… -te lo advertí… que Harry era mi más preciado tesoro y ayudaste a separarlo de mi… has perdido mi confianza, mi respecto. Has perdido valor para mi… -Hermione se giro sobre su eje quedando frente al grupo de mago que se mantenían apretados juntos con la cabeza gacha. – Ahora vete y cumple con tus funciones… y Artemis si vuelvo a llamarte y no acudes a mi llamado desatare la furia que contengo por todos esos años de compañía y lealtad con tal intensidad que desearas volver al abismo. – concluyo con frialdad.

Artemis se estremeció, allí estaba de nuevo su ama, aquella que no poseía un corazón cuando devoraba pueblos enteros, que no conocía la compasión, la angustia o temor por los humanos, que tomaba todo lo que deseaba y dejaba ríos de sangre y cadáveres tras sus huellas. La elegida por el rey volvía destruyendo a esa intrusa humana que vivía dentro de su cuerpo. Artemis se desvaneció con una sonrisa, su ama había dicho que no se podía alimentar de humanos, pero existían animales en el mundo muggle y una que otra criatura que era aceptable, aunque le privara de lo que más le gustaba y fortalecía aun podía alimentarse aunque fuera con ratas. A pesar de su ira habia sido indulgente.

-Blaise Sabine de los únicos presentes es quien no me has pedido tu deseo, debes hacerlo ahora. – exigió Hermione, no pasaría dos veces por lo mismo. Tomaría a todos y cada uno de aquellos que cuya familia hubiera hecho un trato con ella. Y les obligaría a servirle.

El mago se estremeció y elevo su cabeza retrocediendo un paso, miro a sus compañeros que tambien habían elevado su cabeza.

-Yo aun no he pensado… no deseo… - tartamudeo pensando.

-Todos los humanos desean algo, tú debes tener un deseo hacia que exponlo…- demando.

-Yo… yo deseo que el juramento de lealtad de mi familia desaparezca conmigo y que mi decencia sea libre de tu yugo. – pidió con firmeza sorprendiendo a todos. A excepción de Hermione que le miro con fijeza.

El rostro de Hermione estaba completamente manchado por la sangre y las lagrimas derramada. Sonrió sin emoción y asintió con la cabeza.

-Acepto tu deseo. Ahora cerremos el pacto con tu sangre… - exigió manteniéndose aun en la distancia mirando con amargura a los magos conteniendo los temblores de su cuerpo. Deseaba verle más que nunca, quería correr hacia él y refugiarse en sus brazos y despertar de esa pesadilla. _Harry…_

Hermione bebió directamente como había sido obligada por Sirius del antebrazo de Blaise unos cuantos sorbos. Y le ofreció unas gotas de su negra sangre, un acto tan intimo que no le provocaba emoción alguna, no en ese momento cuando su alma se podría vertiginosamente.

-Malfoy ven conmigo…-ordeno cuando el ritual culmino, y sin dar explicaciones del porque de su llanto, su vestido manchado de sangre y sus ojos carmín, sin mirar a los ojos algunos de ellos se marcho seguido de Niebla que sano gracias a su magia. Draco camino manteniendo su distancia, mirando aquel cuerpo frágil que se irguió horas antes ante él como una torre de alfil ahora era solo un cumulo de escombros como la torre de Babel.

Nieve junto a él le advirtió ser precavido, Hermione estaba en un estado vulnerable y voluble, sus palabras heladas hacia su propio demonio le había dado un indicio de la inmensidad de su ira. Por ello actuando por instinto la siguió sin cuestionarla como solía hacerlo.

Pansy miro con preocupación a su amigo, ella había sentido temblar su cuerpo cuando aquel rostro sin emociones se poso en ellos, Hermione Granger había sufrido un golpe que la derrumbo completamente. Y ella no sabía si regocijarse o correr a esconderse.

Los pasos de Hermione se volvieron cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de ser sonoros a los oídos de Draco. Su espalda se mantenía recta al igual que su cabeza erguida, toda fragilidad que mostro fue borrada como si solo fuera sido una ilusión. Las mazmorras nunca le parecieron más tétricas que su vida que en ese momento cuando el aura tenebrosa de Hermione se desprendía como el vapor de un cardero burbujeante. Nieve caminaba con recelo y resistencia cada paso.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación y le indico a Draco que entrara en ella. Tras unos pasos Niebla quedo fuera de la habitación impidiéndole el paso a Nieve en la habitación. La puerta se cerró detrás de Draco al igual que unos firmes brazos temblorosos de Hermione que ahogo un sollozo en su espalda.

-Ahora… ahora solo me quedas tú y tu deseo Draco Malfoy…- susurro audiblemente para que él le escuchara con claridad. – ¿Tambien deseas deshacer el lazo que te une a mí y te mantiene a salvo?- pregunto temblando lentamente. –Sabes tambien tengo un corazón que le duele el rechazo y la traición… me lo han quitado… ya no puedo creer en nada. –gimió sollozando sin poder ocultarlo un segundo mas, ese insano sufrimiento.

Draco bajo la cabeza y tomo las manos de pequeñas de Hermione entre las de él.

-Pediré mi deseo ahora Hermione. – susurro manteniendo los ojos cerrados tratando de decirse a sí mismo que lo que pediría no sería una locura de la que se arrepentiría hasta el día de su muerte.

Hermione se aferro aun con más fuerza sin llegar a lastimarlo…

-Mi deseo es protegerte y mantener la humanidad que desesperadamente deseas conservar y nadie parece querer atesorar… - Draco suspiro y cerro sus ojos. Aun no sabía que estaba haciendo o el porqué de su proceder, aun estaba en esa etapa de negación donde aquella dulce y entrometida Hermione había desaparecido para darle paso a esa criatura maléfica.

-¿No me engañas…? no podrás romper tu promesa y dar paso atrás… -susurro aun ocultando su rostro en la espalda de Draco aplicando un poco mas de fuerza en su agarre indicándole que ella le necesitaba.

-No lo hare, aunque no lo parezca no soy de esos hombres que rompen sus promesas. No obstante no seré un mártir en tu guerra. Esa la lucharas sola con tus legiones… - concluyo envolviendo las manos de Hermione consciente que estaba cometiendo un error, que él le estaba dando un alma a ella que podría acabar con él.

-Creí que tu deseo era proteger a tu madre…- susurro controlando su voz asombrada.

-Y lo es… pero ese es un honor que no le cederé a nadie… yo la protegeré con mis propias fuerzas, no dependeré de nadie para ello… - manifestó pretenciosamente.

-¿Por qué…?- deseo saber aun sin comprender aquel deseo de él. Precisamente siendo él.

-Ya no tengo miedo de ti… puedo ver en tus ojos la desesperación… no puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo que puedo protegerte de todo ese deño… a ti mi antigua enemiga. –susurro con una voz que incluso le sorprendió a él, por su suavidad que ocasiono que su corazón se acelerara.

-Yo amo a Harry, Draco… y Sirius y Artemis ellos…- gimió de nuevo aferrándose a él con mayor fuerza. No podía soportarlo, sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo arrancada de su cuerpo y quemadas aquellas heridas por un fuego maldito que intensificaba su dolor, el frio de su cuerpo se intensifico necesitaba su calor…

-Shhh…- pidió sintiendo una punzada ante la confesión tan abierta. Bajando su cabeza cerrando sus ojos.

-Me lo han arrebatado… son tan crueles… ayudarme a soportar… te juro que será la última vez que…- Hermione callo sin poder prometer aquello, porque su sufrimiento no desaparecería después de llorar hasta el agotamiento.

-No me importa cuántas veces arruines mis trajes con tu llanto. Ya que lo he podio notar… eres quien más sufre en este mundo y que obstinadamente quieres ser parte. Cuando yo solo ambiciono huir… - manifestó separándose de aquel abrazo para mirarla y peinar con sus dedos su cabello que tanto había querido tocar inconscientemente.

-Siento un fuerte vacio en mi pecho, es una tortura…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. – es difícil aceptarlo. Como podre soportar los días y las noches sin él… cuando unas pocas horas son un siglo sin él. Harry, mí amado Harry cuando dolor nos están causando. No puedo dejarle ir… deseo retenerlo a mi lado… por favor – Draco tenso su mandíbula, odiaba aquella situación, el consolando a Hermione que lloraba el desgarrada por el amor del mago. Ni en sus pesadillas mas vividas hubiera dado crédito aquello que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Sin embargo no sentía asco de ella y su tristeza… solo estaba allí sintiendo un extraño vacio en su pecho que se entendía por todo su cuerpo y que solo podía ser llenado curiosamente por la frágil creatura que se aferraba una vez más como si él fuera su única salvación de su mundo turbulento donde la luz le había dejado abandonada en esa tierra fría y desolada deseosa de pertenecer a un lugar, de ser apreciada y amada. ¿Como el podía proteger una criatura que por naturaleza multiplicaba sus fuerzas…?

-No permitas que ellos me rompan completamente… aun mi deseo es proteger a Harry… les permitiré que crean que me han derrotado, permitiré que Harry viva esa vida que todos sean con tanto fervor que el viva, y luego iré por él, permitiré que Sirius Black tenga descendencia y tomare su vida. Así no habrá un contrato por medio que pueda cumplir… - susurro tras unos minutos sin cesar su llanto.

-¿Tanto le amas…? – pregunto sin inmutarse por aquellos planes.

-Mas que mi propia existencia… él es mi alma gemela. El es la luz y yo la oscuridad, juntos podemos crear sombras… no podemos existir si el otro no lo hace una vez que nos hemos encontramos. Es por eso es que no se qué hacer para calmar mi sufrimiento, necesito su calor para calmar esta frialdad que me congela-

Draco deseo por un momento decirle que él sería su nueva luz, sin embargo se contuvo y torturándose mentalmente al tener tal perturbador deseo.

Hermione se alejo un poco de Draco, llevo su mano a su mejilla y le obligo a mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió de una manera que lo estremeció y sonrojo sus mejillas.

-¿Que te he robado a ti Draco…? – pregunto repentinamente. – ¿Una parte de tu vida, la tranquilidad, la felicidad?- indago pensativamente bajando sus ojos aun empañados.

-Empiezas a robarme la cordura. – respondió sin pensar golpeándola con su sinceridad.

-Lo siento… aunque quiero darte una oportunidad de volver a formar vínculos y reconstruir tu honor yo sigo perjudicándote… deteniendo tus pasos… desde que rosaste mi piel he podido sentir una extraña magia que deseo descubrir… siento tanta curiosidad… es delirante. –concluyo recostando su cabeza una vez mas de su cuerpo dejando caer un poco de su peso sobre él, obligándole a sostenerla con mayor fuerza.

Hermione sonrió al no ser despreciada por él en ese momento que sus pensamientos eran un completo desastre sin sentidos que la empujaban a un abismo lleno de incertidumbres.

-Siento cansancio… quiero sentir esa magia mucho más tiempo… quédate, el palpitar de tu corazón me da paz… - suplico cerrando sus ojos con un solo mago en su mente. Harry Potter y la crueldad que los había separado sin dejarlos elegir su propio camino una vez más.

-Duerme sosegadamente Hermione, sumérgete en esa oscuridad que te rodea y olvídalo todo… yo estaré aquí cuando decidas volver, embriagándome con el perfume de tu cabello, escullando el murmullo silencioso que ha borrado tu sonrisa y envenena tu fría piel… traeré de vuelta el sol que te han arrebatado aunque quede padeciendo tu dolor… te aseguro que ya solo no brillaras durante la noche… te protegeré incluso de Potter. – afirmo cargando a Hermione hacia la cama donde la dejo caer en una nube de mantas. Con cuidado acomodo su cabeza sobre las almohadas y avivo el fuego de la chimenea antes de recostarse a su lado a velar su letargo contemplando su belleza letal que atraía a los desdichados a sus brazos donde morían en una dulce agonía ocasionada por sus pulsantes colmillos. Draco sonrió ante sus anormales pensamientos. Era toda una locura poder imaginarse aquella escena donde la vida de un humano se perdía con tal excitación.

Los ojos helados de Artemis se cerraron desvaneciéndose entres las sombras, su Hermione no aprendía… aun continua refugiándose en brazos humanos.

Draco acaricio el rostro de Hermione y cerro sus ojos, por algún motivo el tambien se sentía cansado. Quizás si dormía junto a ella podía apaciguar sus pesadillas.

Harry despertó desorientado, miro a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar como su habitación en Gryffindor. Un poco aturdido se sentó aun manteniendo una mano en su cabeza. No recordaba lo que había pasado. Absolutamente nada de lo que paso en el día. Movió lentamente su cabeza tratando de despegar esa bruma que cubría sus recuerdos.

-¿Amo se encuentra bien? – pregunto Trueno moviendo su cola inquieto. El había despertado media hora antes junto a los pies de Harry sobre la cama.

Harry se puso de pie y miro el reloj junto a su cama y la clara noche por la venta. Gimió aun con el leve dolor de cabeza y tomo un poco de agua de una jarra que reposaba fresca sobre la mesa de noche y volvió a la cama con la leve sensación que algo importante había ocurrido, algo muy importante estaba ocurriendo. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos a Hermione cuyos pensamientos le inquietaban el alma. Su relación últimamente estaba sufriendo muchas altibajos, pero aun ellos se mantenían firmes en se relación lo que era un verdadero alivio porque el moriría si no la tenía junto a él, donde el podría verla y acariciarla, escuchar su sonrisa y su nombre abandonar sus labios suplicantes. Hermione Granger su gran y eterno amor, aquella bruja indomable que siempre le rodeaba con sus brazos amorosamente, una mujer que nunca se deslumbro por lo que él era o lo que representaba toda su fama en el mundo mágico, una bruja que solo le amo por lo que era y acepto sus temores como si fueran de ella, su debilidad fue fortalecida y poder creció mesuradamente junto a su amada. Ahora ella estaba allí cuando creyó perderla, más hermosa que en sus recuerdos, a pesar de la gélides de su cuerpo aun era más cálida. Su Hermione era una vampira y aunque el descubrimiento le aterro en su momento, el la aceptaba porque ella siempre había sido una vampira cuando estuvo junto a él, y sus sentimientos no habían cambiado a pesar del tiempo, todo lo contrario podía asegurar que se habían fortalecido, sin embargo, el punto era que el aceptaba y abrazaba lo que ella representaba, sin importarle lo que ella hacía para sobrevivir porque para él siempre seria su dulce y amada Hermione… y si algún momento el se veía obligado a alimentarla él con gusto ofrecería su cuello para ser acariciados por sus labios y penetrado por sus colmillos. Y posiblemente si no fuese suficiente el buscaría los humanos necesarios para mantenerla con vida. Porque él la amaba y su alma ya vivía en las tinieblas a causa de su pasado y la sangre que cubrió sus manos durante la guerra.

Hermione miro a Draco durmiendo profundamente, con cuidado se inclino y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento por su ayuda, por su solidaridad y por ese deseo que le dio algo de sosegó a su alma. Con lentitud se puso de pie y camino a su baño, lavo su cara y suspiro, faltaba poco para la media noche, escucho los corazones de Niebla y Nieve tras la puerta, camino hacia ella y les dejo pasar advirtiéndoles que no despertaran al mago que descansaba sobre su cama, Nieve corrió hacia Draco lo olio y verifico con ojos críticos que todos estuviera bien con él. El pobre lobo que había estado sufriendo por no saber el estado de su amo respiro con calma y relajo sus músculos en tensión un poco, ya que no se confiaba de Niebla, su ama o ese demonio que se escondía entre las sombras y sus ojos que veían todo.

Hermione se despojo de su vestido y cubrió su desnudes con otro más elegante. Completamente rojo donde su palidez resaltaba.

-¿Saldrá mi señora? – pregunto Niebla manteniendo un tono de respecto en sus voz.

-Así es, querida. – respondió Hermione dejando caer sobre el valle de sus senos el relicario que representaba el escudo de su familia.

-¿Iré con usted mi señora? – pregunto una vez más acercándose a Hermione que derramaba sobre su cuello un poco de perfume tenue.

-No querida el viaje es extenuante para una criatura viva. Debes permanecer en el castillo, serás mis ojos y oídos… hasta mi regreso…- susurro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se tomara su viaje mi ama?- continuo indagando.

-El tiempo que sea necesario… el tiempo que sea necesario. –Suspiro con pesar… -Oh Niebla cuida de Harry… quédate siempre junto a él, se que te cuidara muy bien como lo ha hecho hasta ahora. – tras arreglar su cabello con su varita y unos cantos adornos cortesía de Pandora Hermione tiño sus labios de carmín y ensombreció sus ojos con sombras y delineador. Por último se puso sus botas de tacón y guardo su varita entre su cabello volviéndole un accesorio camuflajeado. Hermione se observo en el espejo, su vestido con capas sueltas sin llegar a ser muy vaporosas rosaban la piedra fría bajo sus pies. Con un cinturón alto que le daba forma a su cintura estrecha y resaltaba sus pechos con más volumen, el vestido le cubría hasta su cuello con botones de oro que le hacían ver más largo. El vestido no poseía mangas dejando sus hombros y brazos descubiertos. Hermione se dirigió una vez más hacia la cama y contemplo el rostro de Draco antes de desvanecerse entre la oscuridad apareciendo junto a la cama de Harry, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que se negó a derramar, sus labios se curvaron en una rota sonrisa y beso con ternura sus labios saboreándole quizás por última vez. Con ternura peino su desordenado cabello oscuro antes de erguirse una vez más y desaparecer ante la mirada atenta de Trueno que no se inmuto por la presencia de la vampiresa que amaba su amo.

Hermione se abrió paso entre la oscuridad hasta la sala de Slytherins donde Theo leía frente a la chimenea con Abismo dormido junto a sus pies.

Hermione por un segundo se recordó a ella misma años atrás cuando era estudiante de Gryffindor deseosa de saber más y más de aquel maravilloso mundo, para probarles a todo que era merecedora de ese extraordinario don que era la magia.

-Theo alístate con tu mejor traje de noche, cubre tu cuerpo con tu mejor capa de terciopelo, hará frio a dónde iremos, por favor deja a tu lobo a cargo de alguno de tus amigos y asegúrate de traer tu varita. Y algunas pociones sanadoras… el viaje será largo y no puedo asegurarte que no serás herido. Vendré por ti en unos minutos.

Theo miro a Hermione desaparecer sorprendido. Sus ojos buscaron con rapidez a su lobo que asintió con su cabeza indicándole que no había tenido alguna alucinación causada por el sueño que comenzaba a adormecerle. Con prontitud se puso de pie a seguir las órdenes dadas, dejaría a su lobo con Pansy que era quien le necesitaba más y se esmeraba por cuidar mejor de ellos.

Hermione se detuvo frente al retrato de Dumbledore y desvió sus ojos hasta el de Snepe.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he acudido a usted por su ayuda Dumbledore…- comenzó manteniendo los ojos fijos en los azules del viejo mago que la miro expectante. – Debo suponer que los rumores han llegado a usted de los últimos acontecimientos que hacen temblar el mundo mágico y el muggle, esos sucesos que no tienen explicación lógica para algunos y son atribuidos a otros… - manifestó manteniendo la calma.

-Me temo que es una situación que no esperaba que arruinase la paz obtenida con tantos sacrificios... – comento con gran pesar.

-Si la discrepancia continua no podre levantar completamente el mundo mágico desde sus cenizas. No podre ofrecerle a mi ser amado ese mundo de tranquilidad que se merece. – suspiro tomando asiento en la silla de la directora Macgonadall sin dejar de mirar el cuadro del ex director.

-Señorita Hermione, es usted una mujer muy sabia sabe que hacer, no dude en proceder en lo que cree correcto, si una vez logro vencer el mal con todo en contra podrá volverlo hacer una vez más con todo el poder y aliados de su lado…- hablo con tranquilidad Dumbledore observando con rabillo de ojo como la gata prudencia de Minerva subía las escaleras de madera junto a una pared cubierta con los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts.

Hermione cruzo sus piernas y miro al Severus antes de proseguir con su conversación.

-Lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos escapa a su imaginación Dumbledore… el mundo que conociste aun en la guerra no se compara con el infierno que se volverá en cinco décadas… guerras entre mortales e inmortales, la humanidad se extinguirá. Los monstruo volverán, nada ni nadie estará a salvo… este mundo se sumergirá en el caos y el silencio tenebroso nos arropara… -sentencio recordando aquel mundo del que huyo despavorida ante la inmensidad de su sufrimiento y la pérdida de todo ser amado.

-Al oír sus palabras con tal pasión he de suponer que ha vislumbrado el futuro o ha estado allí… - susurro Snepe arrastrando las palabras con mirada suspicaz sentado en un su silla de director similar a donde estaba Hermione sentada uniendo los puntas de sus dedos en movimientos lentos, mostrando con ese acto su profunda meditación respecto al tema expuesto por la vampiresa.

-Severus Snepe no podía esperar menos de usted… - alago sonriendo con media sonrisa agudizando su mirada hacia el retrato. – he estado allí y lo he visto todo, he vivido esa guerra y le aseguro que no quiero volver a presencial tal horror, prefería ser quemada al menor indicio que seré derrotada en este juego donde tengo casi todo los ases y conozco el juego del enemigo. – manifestó con calma. – no obstante aun no he podido proceder…

-Ilumínenos señorita Granger con ese destelle del destino que le espera al mundo vil y corrupto en que aun usted tiene la desdicha de vagar.

-Cuanto escalofríos me causan sus dulces palabras Severus… - ironizo manteniendo una sonrisa dejando ver sus largos colmillos. – sin embargo tiene razón, aun sigo en vagando con esta agotadora existencia, no obstante he encontrado quizás el motivo de mi existencia aquello que los humanos llaman destino.

-¿Y cual ese destino estimada Hermione? – pregunto Dumbledore mirándola con profundidad buscando adivinar cuál sería su respuesta.

-Ayudar a mantener este mundo tal y cual lo conocemos hasta ahora, resguardar la existencia de los humanos... pero no te equivoques Dumbledore, aunque ese sea mi deseo en estos momentos puedo cambiarla… mi alma está muriendo y el vacio que lleno Harry se está volviendo un abismo… eh de confesarte que debes darle el merito a Sirius Black oh y a mi querido compañero Artemis… pero ese no es el punto por el cual he venido… lo que quiero son las directrices para encontrar aquellos viejos amigos… los ermitaños del oriente y occidente…

Dumbledore se debatió por unos minutos si debería revelar aquella información recelosamente guardada por unos muy pocos magos.

-Mi estimada Hermione, me temo que no puedo revelarle esa información, espero que comprenda que no es solo mi secreto, debo debatir los guardianes del mismo si es usted digna de saber el paradero de los guardianes de los elementos.

Hermione frunció el seño y apretó sus puños conteniendo su explosión en ese momento.

Sr Dumbledore, usted al parecer está pasando por acto la gravedad del asunto. Hermione se puso de pie lentamente al escuchar como minerva bajaba las escaleras con pasos torpes.

-Concuerdo con la señorita Granger. – manifestó Severus.

-No obstante no es mi derecho revelar la ubicación de los ermitaños… si la Hermione les busca ellos lo sabrán y si es su decisión ellos podrán revelarse o ocultarse… - concluyo Dumbledore mirando a Minerva que se detenía al ver a Hermione parada cerca de su escritorio. La gata prudencia paso su cola por la bata de dormir de la anciana bruja.

-Minerva. – saludo Hermione conteniendo una sonrisa de burla ante la vestimenta de la directora.

-Profesora Granger… le puedo ayudar en algo. – pregunto anudando su bata con rigidices.

-No… de usted… -Hermione miro a Dumbledore. – Tiene hasta mi regreso Dumbledore… y recuerdo su ayuda es por el bien mayor. – concluyo desvaneciéndose en una bruma que huyo hacia la puerta dejando a la directora y los dos directores anteriores en silencio.

Theo jardeo, el aire en sus pulmones quemaba a causa de todo el tiempo que tuvo que contener el aliento. Sus ojos tardaron en ajustarse a la visión, el frio quemo sus mejillas y la sorpresa no tardo en tomar su rostro por completo.

Frente al entre la negrura de la noche un castillo se erguía con imponencia bañado por la luz fantasmal de la luna con torres que parecían tocar las estrellas con su altura. Los detalles eran ocultos por las sombras. Pero sin duda alguna su arquitectura era admirable. Con pasos precavidos siguió a Hermione que se movía con lentitud cruzando el jardín siguiendo un camino de piedras frías. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron para Hermione y detrás de ellas Artemis le recibía en su verdadera forma.

-Se bienvenido mago al hogar de mi ama. – hablo Artemis con antorchas dentro del castillo se encendieron simultáneamente al igual que las velas, Hermione pudo notar a los soldados y esclavos moviéndose con rapidez iluminando el lugar a tal velocidad que los ojos humanos de Theo no podían verle. Hermione cruzo el umbral de la puerta y una fila de esclavos se inclinaron ante ella apareciendo en dos perfectas filas formando un camino hacia la escalera. Artemis camino junto a Hermione y Theo a unos pasos de ella, el miedo se colaba por sus huesos sin embargo su temblé y autocontrol no dejaron ver su miedo reflejado en su cuerpo o rostro.

Hermione se detuvo frente a dos grandes puertas al final de uno de los tantos pasillos que habia caminado Theo que deseaba descansar, su cansancio era cada vez más evidente en su respiración, sin embargo Hermione no izo ademan de detenerse en algún momento. Las puertas se abrieron revelando un espacio gigantesco completamente iluminando como un salón de baile. Y al final de él cuatro figuras se erguían sobre una escalinata. Hermione continuo su camino con cabeza erguida sin prestar atención a los presentes esparcidos por todo el lugar que le reverenciaban coreando fuerte y claro la bienvenida. Hermione llego frente a sus hermanos y los miro sin inclinar su cabeza ya que los cuatros frente a ella tenían el mismo estatus dentro de la familia. Con lentitud subió los escasos cinco escalones que le dejarían unas cabezas más altas que el resto de los presentes. Theo no se atrevió a subir al notar que solo allí arriba estaban cuatro vampiros acompañados por sus demonios los cuales observo con atención para no olvidarse de sus características, una zorra, un agila, un cuervo y una fénix y por ultimo pero sin ser menos importante un lobo. Sus ojos rápidamente se dibujaron sobre aquellos dos vampiros que no habia visto, una vampira de llameantes cabellos rojos rizados y una sonrisa seductora de grandes ojos verdes. Y un vampiro de que miraba todo con solemnidad con su rostro esculpido por los dioses con magno puro. Los observo a los cinco erguidos y Hermione en la punta del lado izquierdo.

Theo se movió incomodo cuando todos a su alrededor inclinaron su cabeza antes de caer de rodillas simultáneamente. Y él no dudo en hacer lo mismo, sabía que Hermione esperaba eso de el cuándo lo miro a los ojos. Tras un largo minuto todos se pusieron de pie y volvieron a sus quehaceres cuando una suave música se abrió paso como el viento suave envolviéndoles con sus notas melodiosas e embriagadoras.

-Oh vaya pero si es mi próximo hermano pequeño. – susurro una voz cercana que estremeció el cuerpo de Theo. –La última vez usted no se presento correctamente. – continuo el vampiro junto a Theo que dejo de admirar a Hermione para ver al vampiro que casi lo habia aplastado la primera vez que le vio.

-Usted no me permitió la cortesía.- manifestó distraídamente volviendo la mirada a Hermione que ahora reposaba sentada junto a sus hermanos moviendo sus labios a una velocidad vertiginosa en palabras mudas.

-Espero que una disculpa de mi parte sea suficiente para olvidar mi ofensa. – susurro Tom manteniendo una sonrisa gentil en sus labios sin que la misma llegara a sus ojos.

-Concuerdo con usted… una disculpa es más que suficiente por tratar de matarme. – ironizo manteniendo una gentiliza en su rostro y la inocencia en sus ojos.

-Oh el sarcasmo nunca ha sido bienvenido cuando soy agraviado con él.

-espero que una disculpa de mi parte sea suficiente para que olvide mi ofensa señor…

-Tom… Tom Riddle… -deslizo Tom su nombre probando el dulce sabor del miedo y pánico que sufrió el mago junto a él que se estremeció ante lo oído moviendo su cabeza en dirección a Hermione que les miraba fijamente para luego mover sus ojos a su hermana que le hablaba una vez más.

-Theodore Nott… - se presento con una calma que no sentía. -¿Usted puede oír lo que están hablando? – pregunto evadiendo la mirada de Tom ocultando su temor en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón.

-Ninguno de los presente lo hace. Sus voces son veloces y el idioma es una lengua muerta. – respondió bebiendo de su copa sangre que tiño levemente sus labios carnosos.

-Mi señor… - susurro una mujer curvilínea junto a Tom que frunció el ceño… - Disculpe mi osadía pero la curiosidad me es incontenible…

-Mí estimada Alondra… es un gusto para mí disolver toda duda que agite su tranquilidad. – hablo manteniendo una gentileza que Theo pudo identificar como farsa.

-Su compañero… puede hacer los honores de una presentación… el ama no le presentado… - suspiro mirando los ojos profundos de Tom hasta debías sus ojos hacia Theo que le miro con curiosidad.

-Oh que falta de cortesía… él esclavo de mi madre es Theodore Nott un mago. – Theo congelo toda expresión en su rostro asintiendo a la vampiresa que rio musicalmente.

-El ama tiene buen gusto, es usted un mago muy hermoso sr Nott… soy Alondra Boleco… inclino su cabeza colgándose del brazo de Tom…

-Es un gusto conocerle… - susurro Theo.

La fiesta continúo y Theo conoció por lo menos una docena de vampiresas y unos cuantos vampiros. Siempre mantuvo un ojo en la figura de Hermione y sus hermanos, buscado el motivo por el cual Hermione lo introdujo en su mundo y en esa fiesta, debía encontrar un motivo tras sus acciones… y sobre todo quería una explicación de por qué lord Voldemort estaba allí y era el hijo o amante de su vampira.

Los príncipes se pusieron de pie y una vez mas todo el lugar se sumió en el silencio. Fue Estefan quien rompió el silencio.

-Sean bienvenidos amigos… - hablo con monotonía sin mostrar felicidad por el festejo. –Es un honor para todos nosotros que acudan todos los años a celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro amado padre… -y con esas palabras una música más intensa se extendió por todo el lugar como las risas y susurros.

Estefan tomo la mano de Pandora y bajo los escalones con lentitud hasta el centro de la pista para abrir con el baile seguido de Hermione y Samuel., las dos parejas realizaron una reverencia y tocaron sus manos derechas sobre sus corazones antes de tocar las palmas de sus manos para comenzar con el baile ceremonial.

Tras unos minutos cambiaron de parejas y Hermione bailo con Estefan y luego con Sebastián para concluir con Tom el único con el cual bailaría. Los demonios contemplaron todo desde lo alto de la escalinata asegurándose de que sus amos no corrieran algún peligro.

Theo suspiro completamente agotado mirando una habitación amplia.

-Tendrás el honor de descansar en mi cama Theo…- susurro Hermione detrás de él. -Descansa todo lo que necesites te vera a la noche cuando la reunión se dé… de ahora en adelante serás mi mano izquierda… serás mi porta voz entre tus hermanos humanos hasta que tome tu fragilidad y te vuelva eterno como mi especie… hasta entonces cumplirás con la tarea que te doy… día bueno Theodore Nott…- susurro Hermione cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. El largo pasillo oscuro una figura la esperaba al final del pasillo. Hermione camino en su dirección.

-Dormiré contigo… - susurro pasando junto a la figura que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Draco abrió sus ojos… con lentitud, sus ojos trataron de reconocer el lugar donde estaba, sus dedos recorrieron el lugar vacio junto a él. Una amargura recorrió sus entrañas al darse cuenta que ella se marcho sin esperar su despertar. Se sintió utilizado por un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos una vez mas recordando toda la noche anterior. Su espiritud estaba confundido, no comprendía que le orillaba a ser tan imprudente junto a ella, las escenas de sus lágrimas se revivían una vez más despertando ese extraño sentimiento que venía y se iban como una estruendosa tormenta que le estremecía. Recordó la fragilidad de aquel cuerpo el cual quería hacer prisionero… todo era tan problemático que gimió por el próximo dolor de cabeza.

Hermione miro la puesta de sol… sus ojos estaban cristalinos, cuantas veces habia llorado por el… su Harry ahora como podía enfrentarlo… le deseaba con tal desesperación que comenzaba a rasgase la piel con sus garras conteniendo las ganas de ir en su búsqueda, distrayendo el dolor de su corazón por uno físico que le resultaba casi imposible… un beso en su hombro desnudo atrajo su atención. Tom habia despertado de su letargo con una sabana cubriendo su desnudes con una sábana blanca amarrada sobre su cintura. Hermione dejo caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Tom que la abrazo por la cintura contemplando como el sol se ocultaba lentamente entre tonos naranja y algunos violetas.

-Que viles son los humanos… romper tu fe sobre ellos por una acción egoísta… no sé si deba tener compasión por ellos o derramar mi ira… -continuo dejando caer su mentón sobre la cabeza de Hermione. – no tienes porque disimular frente a mi… si quieres dejar correr tus lagrimas hazlo… yo te sostendré… no es la primera vez que pierdas… no obstante el mundo no cambiara y alguien ocupara su lugar. Amaras alguien más amada mía -concluyo.

-Aun no se perder Tom… sin embargo esta vez será una buena perdedora por los momentos y permitiré que alguien ocupe mi lugar, le dejare probar la dicha en otros brazos y lo tomare cuando comprenda que soy lo único que puede amar. Porque él me pertenece como lo haces tú, Theo y Draco… Harry Potter no posee alas… al igual que yo estamos sujetas a voluntades superiores. El a la mía y yo a la de mi padre. Seré la diosa de sus sueños… y el motivo de sus suspiro. Me deseara tanto que me volveré en el vicio de su alma y las cadenas de su corazón. – manifestó levantando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Tom antes de girarse y quedar frente a él donde sus ojos la miraban con intensidad. – Eres realmente el hombre más hermoso que he visto a excepción de mi padre. –susurro juntando sus frentes antes de dejarle ir y caminar hacia una tina llenas de burbujas que le esperaba a unos cuantos metros. – Esta noche hermosa el Rey volverá a Gobernar nuestro mundo, conocerás a mi padre… y saciaras tu sed en los ríos de sangre que dejara como sus huellas. La luna se vestirá de rojo y la humanidad gritara de horror para la darle la bienvenida…

Tom contemplo como Hermione se despojaba de su bata blanca inmaculada y se hundía lentamente en la bañera.

-Esta noche conocerás a mi dueño… quien corrompió mi alma y me sumergió en toda esta ocurrida de la cual no puedo escapar. – Hermione dejo caer lentamente su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera exponiendo su cuello largo y níveo, lentamente dejo deslizar uno de sus dedos sobre él y sonrió mirando a su hijo antes de continuar. – Muy pronto sus colmillos desgarraran mi cuello y su sangre que almacena mi cuerpo regresa a él… y volveré a ser tan frágil como una humana durante un largo tiempo. Deseo que cuides de mí en ese momento. Confió en ti Tom… solo tú tienes el poder para mantenerme a salvo… por eso te ofrezco este regalo. –

Tom se acerco lentamente a la tina dejando caer su sabana quedando desnudo frente a Hermione y entrando a la tina causando una risa suave de ella. Con gran asombro contemplo como media con lentitud su muñeca y comenzaba a beber su propia sangre sin derramar una gota lo izo por unos segundos logrando que el tragara grueso imaginándose su sabor y sabiendo con gran excitación que él no tardaría en probarlos.

Hermione dejo caer su muñeca que sano contra sus labios. Con lentitud atrajo a Tom entre sus brazos y rodeo sus hombros, el agua salpico sobre la piedras oscuras de la loza. Unió sus labios obligándole a recibir su sangre que trago Tom con urgencia adsorbiendo todo lo que podía con desesperación. Como un sediento en el desierto. Gimiendo contra los labios sus labios Hermione dejo ir a Tom y junto sus frentes una vez más…

-Recibe ese regalo hijo mío por la protección que me deberás dar… y formado un nuevo lazo más fuerte que el que posees con mi hermano Estefan… ahora tu me perteneces por completo… he es una traición que deberé asumir cuando mi perfume se vuelva más fuerte en tu cuerpo. Anunciándole al mundo que he te escogido y tomado por la fuerza del yugo de Estefan… te necesito de mi lado en la nueva guerra… -Hermione cerró sus ojos decidida a disfrutar de su baño por unos largos minutos antes de la ceremonia que reviviría a su padre…

-Sus deseos son mis deseos madre… - susurro Tom dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el regazo de Hermione sonriendo ampliamente, su madre le habia dado a beber de sus labios la sangre del rey. Le habia hecho más fuerte… poniéndose su fe en el. poniendo su existencia en sus manos… ella tenía un indicio de su destino por eso tomaba al más fuerte de los soldados e inteligente de su lado. Y con el muchos soldados leales… Hermione no era ninguna tonta sabia que el poseía un gran número de seguidores… sonrió y dejo un beso sobre su cuello sintiendo como los dedos de ella peinaban lentamente su cabello. Su madre lo amaba y el la adoraba hasta el punto de idolatrarla… los brazos de Tom se aferraron mas Hermione atrayéndola más cerca de él… nadie podría nunca quitársela…

Una sonrisa oscura se deslizo sobre los labios de Hermione al sentir el gesto de posesión… hasta que el rostro de Harry inmundo una vez más toda su tranquilidad inquietando su alma, hasta que las palabras suaves de Draco la envolvieron como un bálsamo…

-Te amo…- susurro suavemente cerrando sus ojos una vez más… sintiendo el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Tom.

Harry estaba parado frente al lago negro, niebla junto a él se mantenía inmóvil sintiendo la ira del mago que hacía temblar las piedras y leves olas en el lago… esta enfurecido su magia giraba fuera de control. Niebla no podía ver su rostro pero el leve temblor de sus hombros sabía que estaba llorando. Ella el conto todo lo ocurrido entre su ama y aquel mago, lo que habia logrado averiguar sabiendo que el amante de su ama merecía saber la verdad.

Niebla giro su cabeza lentamente para ver su hermano Trueno trotar hacia ellos seguido de Sirius y Remus quienes se tensaron al sentir la furia de la magia de Harry que se giro lentamente para mirarles, sus rostro estaba pálidos y cubierto de lagrimas que fluían desde sus ojos completamente opacos, sin brillos en ellos, de un verde tan intenso e oscuro empañados por una sentimientos que ellos no pudieron identificar a tiempo.

La varita de Harry estaba apuñada en su mano que temblaba latamente. El instinto de Sirius y Remus los detuvo, sus manos con cautela buscaron sus varitas entre sus túnicas. Harry cerro sus ojos lentamente para volverlos abrir. Y lo que ellos reflejaron entumecieron el cuerpo de los magos frente a él. Una sonrisa perversa se deslizo por los labios de Harry y niebla observo todo cautelosa.

Harry se giro completamente quedando frente a su padrino y Remus…

-Lo han logrado no es cierto… la obligaron a dejarme… lo lamentaran… -sentencio sintiendo ese dolor ahógalo nublando sus sentidos. Ellos la habían dañado, lastimaron a lo único en lo que creía, lo único que amaba con sinceridad. Le arrebataron su cordura, la luz y sosegó de aquellos ojos que le amaban… el cuerpo de Harry se movió con si no poseyera nada dentro de él, un cadáver viviente. –me han robado la vida… mi alma… me han robado a mi Hermione.

Continuara…

**N.A: **

**Holaaa! Es un largo capitulo recompensa por no publicar la semana anterior… muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy muy feliz que continúen siguiendo la historia… que está llegando a su final. Les agradezco a las siguientes personas por su constante apoyo y sus palabras que me emocionan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo más y más… **

**Vanessa me ama para siempre****: **Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario anterior… y bueno todas tus interrogantes se aclararon en este capítulo… fuiste uno de los motivos por los cuales escribí tanto U.U y bueno no me arrepiento de ello porque he logrado avanzar un poco más de lo esperado con este capítulo. Y bueno es inevitable que la historia llegue a su fin, después de todo la he alargado tanto que tengo que volver a centrarme en el principal objetivo de la misma que por un momento olvide… espero leer tu comentario de este capítulo, besos.

**Denileprincess****: **Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Me ha emocionando leer tu comentario tan lleno de emociones… realmente dibujaste una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando leí tu comentario, y no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario soy yo la que te agradece por escribirme… en cuanto a la historia, debe tener un final, es lamentable pero todo tiene que tener un final…jajajaj tu idea de que Hermione tenga una relación con Theo, Harry y Draco es temeraria sin duda alguna, sin embargo debo declinar a ella, es un Dramione… aunque no haiga muchas escenas de ellos dos aun, pero estoy trabajando en ellos después de todo el amor no nace de un día para otro y mucho menos la confianza por ello la historia ha sido tan larga.De igual manera meditare un poco más en cuanto a tu sugerencia… besos…

**Alona: **jajaj si es la idea mantener intrigado al lector… después de todo ese el motivo por lo que muchos lectores continúan leyendo la historia a pesar de todo el tiempo que me tomo para actualizar en estos últimos tiempos… oh yo y mis modales… Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar jajajaj… ahora donde iba… ah sí… en cuanto a tu comentario respecto a Theo, concuerdo contigo, es por ello que en el sueño de Hermione el fue el único que permaneció junto a ella, Theo es un mago que vez mas allá de las apariencias, incluso indaga el poco de las cosas. El observa en silencio a Hermione y comienza amarla, no como Tom su amor es más profundo y posesivo, quiere ser el único para Hermione aunque él en el fondo sabe que Hermione necesita un humano para mantener esa calidez que su cuerpo trata de sofocar con su frialdad. Theo y Tom prácticamente iguales, ambos son atraídos a la magia oscura, ambos quieren vivir eternamente y ambos quieren estar junto a Hermione sin importar lo que tengan que sacrificar para lograrlo. Theo esta sediento igual que Hermione de conocimiento, de cariño y poder. Oh Hermione si está segura de los sentimientos de Harry a cierto punto… y tienes razón Hermione se aferra ese pasado vivido en Hogwarts. Oh no te preocupes de cierta manera yo tambien me extendido tambien jajaja… pero ocurre con facilidad cuando haces algo que te gusta… muchas gracias una vez por comentar… besos.

**Lagos Vaale: **Oh bueno jajaja ese es algo común en mis historias, así que no te estreses… Hermione no importa a donde vaya siempre regresa a los brazos de Harry eso fue lo que trate de dar a entender con la ultima parte… muchas gracias por comentar… besos.

**Caroone****: **Hola amiga! Jajaja que tal viste este capítulo, aun no crees que lo logre terminar en menos de diez capítulos…? Emmm no te preocupes puede ser, pero la imaginación viene y va siempre, es incontrolable e insaciable. Eso es lo que creo quizás esta vez entendiste mas… espero que así sea jajajaj… besos y muchísimas gracias por comentar…

** .HR: **Hola… antes que nada muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo mis locuras… jajaja… en fin creo que la historia poco a poco comienza a tomar el camino que trace desde un principio y que al parecer me las arregle para hacerlo difuso, lo importante es que comienza el verdadero dramione… besos.

**Muchas gracias a todos… **

_**Yuuki Kuchiki… **_


	31. Chapter 31 El Despertar del Rey

**LUNA ROJA**

**Capitulo 30**

**El Despertar del Rey de los Condenados**

Harry tomo su quinto trago de whiskey de fuego. Sus manos temblaban y su magia aun no era del toda apaciguada rugía a su alrededor amenazante… si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Luna el habría torturado a Sirius y Remus hasta más allá de la locura. Tomo otro trago y arrojo el vaso contra una de las paredes cercanas de cristal donde su rostro se reflejaba volviéndola millones de fragmentos que cayeron con fuerza. Todo estaba tornándose de un color que trastornaba su momentánea paz. Maldijo entre diente por no tener a Hermione en ese momento con él, ella sabría qué hacer, sus palabra calmarían su ira, y sus besos le harían olvidar lo que habia hecho… poner bajo la maldición de la tortura a los mejores amigos de su padre y que en su momento fueron los de él, aun así eso no les daba el derecho de elegir su destino, de separarlo de la única criatura que nunca dudo de él, en seguirle, en amarle sin barreras… si ella deseaba estar con él no habría nada ni nadie con el poder o la voluntad perpetua para separarles. La magia de Harry rugió una vez más con ira y Trueno se estremeció sintiendo el poder de su amo envolverle, su pelaje erizado mostro brevemente el crecimiento del lobo. La magia de Harry surtía como un hechizo de crecimiento en joven lobo muy efectivo…

Luna contemplo todo aquello en silencio, habia estado tan aterrada cuando escucho los gritos de su profesor Remus y el padrino de Harry que no dudo en correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus pulmones y piernas dolieron. Y allí frente a ella se mostro una escena que plagaría por largo tiempo sus sueños… su amado y compasivo Harry mantenía su varita a ambos magos bajo la maldición imperdonable… en ese momento tambien noto algunas heridas en el cuerpo de Harry y el estado de su vestimenta, y el terreno mostraba una lucha colosal. La tortura se detuvo cuando ella se aferro con fuerza al brazo del salvador… ya que su voz no perforaba su concentración y sus ojos que se mantenían fijos en los magos con un delgado aro en el iris del carmín intenso como granate similar a los de Voldemort.

Aurora lamio la mano de Luna en un gesto amoroso. Luna bajo su cabeza y sonrió antes de acariciar a su loba detrás de la oreja con suavidad antes de volver su mirada a la espalda de Harry que ahora bebía de la botella directamente. Luna lleno sus pulmones de aire y se dio valor a sí misma para acercarse al mago mostrando una tranquilidad que en fondo no sentía. Con lentitud puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry atrayendo su atención.

-¿Dime Luna porque no puedo alcanzar la felicidad? – pregunto dejando su botella en la repisa del bar improvisado en la habitación de los requisitos.

Luna suspiro y tomo asiento junto a él y puso una de sus manos con seguridad sobre la mano de Harry que sostenía con fuerza la botella.

-Quizás aun ella no se ha presentado ante ti, tal vez este en otro lugar el cual no has mirado. –Susurro con gentileza… -podría ser que ella está frente a ti… y tu solo buscas en el pasado… allí donde está tu seguridad… Harry Hermione ella… sabes lo que es…- dudo sin saber cómo proseguir, hablar con Harry de Hermione era algo de cuidado, lo noto al comprender el porqué de la explosión de él minutos atrás. Tambien recordó la extraña escena de Hermione derrumbada y con eso dos detalles supo que algo e habia quebrado entre ellos, o alguien los habia forzado alejarse. Y ella era una chica lista que no necesito sumar dos más dos para deducir lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esa pareja disfuncional y sin un futuro hermoso del cual hacer alusión.

Harry sonrió con una risa rota y alejo la mano de Luna de un hombro para volver a empinarse la botella y beber un largo sorbo con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su dolor. Tratando de no correr hacia Hermione como un hombre dominando por la desesperación de ver como un abismo crecía y crecía hasta hacerse inmensurable, hasta no poder visualizar el fondo del mismo donde ella estaba o tal vez donde él estaba en ese momento era el fondo donde se hundía.

-Hermione es mi felicidad Luna… es inaudito que alguien piense lo contrario. Ambos no pertenecemos hasta el punto de no reconocer donde comienza uno y donde termina el otro… ella me complementa y yo a ella. El simple deseo de separarnos es una fantasía, una ilusión enfermiza... – Harry miro su mano y cerro sus ojos una vez tratando de controlar sus emociones desbordantes.

Luna aparto la mirada y miro su reflejo en una de las paredes de cristal antes de volver hablar pensando con cuidado lo que diría a continuación.

-No te diré lo que deseas oír Harry, porque yo concuerdo con ellos. Ella no es…

-Caya Luna, no deseo dirigir mi ira hacia a ti, - pidió Harry sin mirarla. –No deseo escuchar como todos pretenden saber qué es lo mejor para mi, nadie puede inducirme hacer algo que no quiero. Ninguno de ustedes podrá influenciarme y elegir mi destino como si solo fuera una marioneta sin voluntad. Yo soy Harry Potter… y ella Hermione Granger. Nuestro poder no tiene límites que ustedes puedan apreciar, nuestro amor no puede ser comprendido porque nadie lo puede sentir con la misma intensidad… el que ose en ir en contra de nosotros que tiemble y se esconda en los confines del mundo… porque no tendré compasión si la lastiman…- concluyo tragando todo el contenido de la botella dejando sin habla a Luna que bajo la cabeza y apretó sus manos hasta volverla puños. Sintió celos, tan fuertes que podían nublar sus pensamientos, nunca habia deseado tanto ese amor que ellos tenían, como superarlos cuando ella no habia hecho nada por demostrarlo, algo como dar su vida por la de Harry y sufrir miles de penurias por mantenerle a salvo… sin embargo ella podía darle la felicidad a Harry en mundo lleno de luz en campos llenos de flores y la paz que él era merecedor. Ella podía cumplirle el deseo de tener una familia. Ella podía engendrar vida.

-Harry yo…

-La amo Luna. – la interrumpió una vez más contemplando la botella bacía entre sus manos. -Y Sirius o Remus no podrán hacer nada contra ese sentimiento, le daré mi alma a Hermione, hare el contrato con ella… y nadie podrá impedirlo… y si por algún motivo alguien intenta interponerse nuevamente desatare mi ira que incluso Voldemort y todas sus atrocidades se volverán un juego de niños ante el terror que levantare. Porque no dejare nada de pie… lo juro.

Luna tembló ante la amenaza. Harry la miro y se puso de pie y se alejo de la rubia seguido de Trueno y Niebla que miro con burla a la bruja antes de alejarse pavoneándose por la seguridad del mago en permanecer junto a su ama. Dejándole en claro a quien amaba y lo dispuesto que estaba a podrir su alma por estar junto a ella. La oscuridad no era temida por Harry después de vivir casi toda su vida en ella. Sin embargo el pánico de no tener a Hermione junto a él, era tal que no le importaba cometer el peor de los crimines por estar junto a ella. Porque él no deseaba una vida donde ella no estaba. Una dicha que solo era producida por su bruja-vampiresa.

-Oh pobre Harry, esta consumido… como despertarte de ese sueño, ¿cómo puedo mostrarte la verdadera felicidad…? - se pregunto Luna cerrando sus ojos con gran pesar, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, porque él no podía ver que ella podía darle tanta dicha que él se estremecería de pavor con solo pensar en volver al caer en la oscuridad que era lo único que le esperaba junto a Hermione.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hermione miro su reflejo, el crepúsculo se levantaba y las sombras abrazaban el castillo. Junto a ella Artemis dormía sobre una cómoda alfombra, con lentitud uso su varita como un accesorio de su cabello que lo envolvió en torno a ella utilizándolo para que le sostuviera y dejara algunos risos sueltos. Sus labios teñidos de rojos resaltaban en su pálida piel al igual que sus ojos sombreados y pestañas largas y negras. Hermione giro lentamente mirando su vestido con ojo crítico, y no era para menos nuevamente ella no habia tenido nada que ver con él, su gentil hermana lo diseño para ella por lo cual se ajustaba al contorno de su figura grácil.

Su reflejo le abría los ojos para que viera su verdadera identidad clara, dejando que el velo que trataba de mantener esa parte de ella brillara con claridad frente a ella, debía continuar su camino. Sus dedos tocaron su rostro y trato de reír. Levantando una vez más ese muro que resguardaba su verdadero amor que resguardaría tras miles de cerraduras para que ese mundo cruel no le rasguñara destellaba con intensidad alejándola de la soledad. Hermione vio la verdad clara una vez más, no podía continuar mintiéndose, habían nuevas sensaciones y emociones expresándose en sus ojos y el pasado aun tímidamente le embargaban recordándole que aun era su prisionera… para ella no era fácil, y en las noches dudaba que sería posible continuar, el silencio entre ella y Harry estaba creciendo. Y de alguna manera ella no podía detenerlo.

Miro la oscuridad absoluta que reinaba en los jardines y la niebla que cubrían las flores. Las estrellas en los cielos destellaron con fulgor, no quedaba rastro del sol, la luna empezaba con su reinado gélido en la lúgubre noche. Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron tan helados como la reina de las noches, el viento la abrazo con pasión removiendo su cabello como un amante apasionado que arranco desde su garganta un gemido de satisfacción.

-Ya es la hora mi ama. – susurro Artemis en su forma de bestia poniéndose de pie esperando la reacción de Hermione que solo asintió con la cabeza desde su posición frente a la ventana girando lentamente su cabeza para revelar sus ojos carmín y sus colmillos sedientos en una tétrica sonrisa que los hacía relucir como navajas de marfil.

Hermione se reunió con sus hermanos frente a unas amplias puertas de hierro pesadas, detrás de ellos sus guardias y criaturas oscuras de gran influencia estaban en las penumbras del lugar vigilantes como las gárgolas de Hogwarts en silencio preparados para darle la bienvenida al rey.

Hermione tomo una boca de aire y dio un paso hacia adelante en perfecta sincronía con sus hermanos, mantenido su rostro inmutable y los temblores de su cuerpo ocultos a esos ojos curiosos que le seguían. Detrás de ellos la puerta de dos alas fue cerrada dejándoles en un lugar silencioso con la luz de la luna filtrándose por una cúpula en el centro del recinto donde un ataúd los aguardaba cubierto con seda roja. Hermione absorbió el aire con lentitud tratando de recordar aquel vampiro que dormía entre el ataúd, recordó su risa y el perfume de su piel y por un instante la noches de que paso entre los brazos de aquel perfecto ser volvieron a su cabeza como fotografías nítidas disipando la soledad de su ausencia durante esos largos años donde deseo su despertar en el frio de su ausencia, cuando no existía Tom o Harry, donde ya no se encontraba Theo o Draco en su futuro indeseado…

Con pasos solemnes sus demonios se volvieron uno con los príncipes. Las cinco grandes torres reverenciaron al rey supremo de los vampiros completamente disecado con sus filosos colmillos relucientes aun con la fantasmal luz de luna que se cubría de carmín.

Estefan, Samuel, Sebastián, Pandora y Hermione formaron un círculo alrededor del ataúd en los puntos específicos donde una estrella de cinco picos rodeados de símbolos de una lengua solo conocida por ellos cinco se dibujaba en el suelo.

Estefan sostenía en su mano una daga que relució bajo la luna llena, una daga con las mismas características que la que poseía Hermione para los rituales de pacto que realizaba con los magos y brujas. Samuel sostenía en su mano una bandeja de oro reluciente. Sebastián una cinca bordada con oro, pandora una túnica del mismo material de un color azul real y Hermione en sus manos sostenía una copa.

Hermione se estremeció cuando escucho el susurrar ronco de su hermano, su voz combinada con su demonio Elio, para ella él era magnifico, su sola apariencia aclama ser alabado, su torso descubierto mostraba su pálida piel, sus manos mostraba unas peligrosas garras que desgarrarían hasta la coraza más dura de un dragón. Un turbante negro con diseños de plata cubría sus partes íntimas exhibiendo por ende sus piernas musculosas. Sus pies estaban completamente descalzos y adornados con grilletes de oros, al igual que sus muñecas. De su cuello colgaba el emblema de la familia y sus ojos se alargaron volviéndose completamente negros manteniendo rojo solo el iris del mismo. Su cabello se convirtió en largas plumas muy finas difícil de distinguir como tales hasta caer sobre su espalda y un poco más abajo. El simplemente era un ángel con sus largas alas como su cuervo ocultas bajo sus emplumados cabellos. Hermione cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse en el ritual llevado a cabo.

-… si nos pide todo lo que tenemos se lo entregamos, porque creemos en usted padre, le juramos lealtad y nadie puede romper ese juramento ni siquiera usted… ni la muerte misma podrá lograr ese cometido… por ello le entregamos nuestra voluntad derramando nuestra sangre para su despertar… que los dioses que veneramos se manifiesten en esta noche de caos donde el rey de las tinieblas se levanta de su lecho para reinar una vez más en sus tierras… - Estefan realizo una pausa y sus ojos abandonaron a su padre para mirar a la figura de su hermana menor. –Hermione trae la copa. – pidió

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre proceder de los labios de su hermano. Asintió con lentitud y cruzo el corto estrecho que los separaba con la copa fuertemente agarrada con sus delgados dedos.

-Yo por ser el primogénito derramare mi sangre primero como muestra de lealtad absoluta. – hablo Estefan sin titubeos llevando la daga a su muñeca izquierda y cortar su propia carne sin inmutarse por el daño. Hermione coloco la copa debajo de la sangre de su hermano y escucho con atención sus siguientes palabras. – Para el renacimiento de mi padre… yo Estefan príncipe de las planicies del Este… manifiesto mi verdadera forma unido al dios Elio… - concluyo con solemnidad. Luego de cinco minutos detuvo el sangrado de su muñeca y retiro su mano indicándole a Hermione que debía ir hasta su hermana Pandora siguiente en la línea. Entrego la daga con lentitud.

-Yo Pandora como muestra de lealtad absoluta ofrezco mi sangre a mi padre rey de reyes, una en cuerpo y alma a la diosa Filika Reyna de las llamas nacientes… - Hermione miro como su hermana cortaba su piel dejando caer el líquido sobre la copa. Contemplo en silencio su hermoso vestir su cabello era como un suave fuego que oleaba sobre sus espalda y hombros, su vestido no era nada similar a los vaporosos que estaba acostumbrada a ver en ella, era sencillo de un rojo granate bordado con hilos de oro que cubría sus pechos cayendo con suavidad desde allí hasta más abajo de su caderas. Sus muñecas estaban resguardadas por varias docenas de aros de oro, sobre su pecho su relicario caía reluciendo. Al igual que Estefan y todos en la habitación sus pies estaban descalzos. Sus brazos eran adornados por aros de oro adornados con piedras preciosas. Sus ojos eran rojos completamente y sus iris amarillos brillante. Sus largas pestañas eran como pequeñas y finas plumas al igual que sus cejas perfectamente arqueadas, la palidez de su cuerpo se acentuaba por el color de su vestimenta.

-Mi sangre es su sangre y con ella me vuelvo parte de él, yo princesa de los volcanes del Oeste reverencio a mi padre y ofrezco esta humilde ofrenda para su despertar mi señor. – concluyo al igual que el derrame de su sangre cuyo color no era en nada igual a la de un humano, era más oscura y perversa un veneno corrosivo que llevaba a la oscuridad aquel que probara un gota de ella. Hermione tomo la copa y camino hacia Sebastián que le pico el ojo y mostrando una sonrisa.

El vampiro tomo la daga con seguridad y corto su carne sin ceremonia alguna y comenzó a recitar sus palabras.

-Mi voluntad es su voluntad mi señor, heme aquí dando honor a nuestro lazo eterno. Que los ríos de sangre sean dejados tras sus pasos en este mundo, yo príncipe de los bosques de Sur y guardián de su sueño manifiesto mi lealtad mediante este ritual que le despertara de su letargo… en resonancia como mi demonio Electra. –Hermione gimió al ver la sonrisa de esa zorra en los labios de su hermano cuyo cabello era rojo como el pelaje de su demonio caía igual de largo que el de sus hermanos, un cinturón de oro decoraba su cintura sosteniendo su turbante de piel. Sus brazos estaban adornados por gruesos aros de oro y sobre su cincelado pecho el relicario de su familia relucía sobre su pálida piel, detrás de su espalda una cola se movía lentamente y sus orejas alargadas y puntiagudas como la de los elfos se mantenían erguidas decoradas por chapas de oro adornadas con rubís.

Y el ultimo fue Samuel quien destellaba manteniendo una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, tomo la daga ofrecida y corto su piel al igual que su hermano sin ceremonia, el estaba preparado mentalmente para aquel ritual, estaba emocionado por lo que acontecería luego de despertar a su padre, un gran festejo lleno de sangre y hermosas hembras que satisficieran cada uno de sus deseos más bajos. Su vestimenta era igual a la de Estefan ya que su demonio acompañante era un agila, su cabello castaño era igual de largo que el de su hermanos, sus garras estaban bañadas por oro, sus brazos cubiertos por el mismo material un cinturón en su cintura y el relicario cayendo de su cuerpo, sus pies adornados con grilletes de apariencia pesadas y sus alas ocultas bajo sus cabellos de plumas finas, sus ojos eran negros y dorados con pequeño aro rojo que resaltaba a la vista dando intensidad a su mirada de rapiña. Su turbante de color marrón tenia uno largos diseños dorados que caían sobre sus piernas musculosas.

Hermione se aclaro la voz indicándole a su hermano que recitara sus palabras.

-Yo Samuel cuarto hijo honró al rey de reyes de las tinieblas esta noche con el ferviente deseo de su despertar, guardián de su sueño y príncipe de las tierras del Norte del reino de los vampiros… reverencio a su majestad trayendo como ofrenda mi sangre. Que la oscuridad sea plagada por los gritos de triunfo de nuestra especie… y que la eternidad sea buenaventura siempre y por siempre hasta el final de los tiempos. – concluyo retirando su mano de la copa repleta de sangre.

Hermione se alejo unos pasos y miro a Estefan.

-Tu sangre no es necesaria para este ritual Hermione… tu turno vendrá eventualmente, ahora trae la sangre de nuestros hermanos y derrámalo sobre la boca de nuestro padre… y deja que ocurra lo que tiene que pasar…

Hermione asintió y se acerco a su padre completamente disecado, ningún de sus hermosos rasgos estaba presente en su cráneo vacio. Solo los largos colmillos permanecían blancos y pulcros en su boca abierta en espera de ese liquido oscuro que sostenía entre sus manos. Sus ojos rojos miraron la copa y con lentitud dejo caer la espesa y oscura sangre sobre aquella boca, miro con el liquido mancaba los huesos y corría en todas direcciones formando raíces que eventualmente se convirtieron en venas y formaron órganos y cubrieron los huesos con músculos. El proceso era lento, y la sangre que salía de esa copa parecía ser litros y litros, y no era para menos fueron aproximadamente media hora que sus hermanos tardaron para llenarla hasta el tope.

La última gota cayó sobre la boca de su padre que se cubría de piel blanca como la piel de la cebolla. Observo con deleite como sus rasgos tomaban forma, aquellos rasgos vivos en su memoria, sonrió con nostalgia al ver como sus largas pestañas crecían y al igual que sus cabellos, le miro cerrar la boca lentamente el primer movimiento que veía hacer después de cientos de años sin estar ante su presencia. Estaba eufórica y con muchos sentimientos encontrados. El sonido de una copa cayendo fue tan estruendoso en el mutismo de aquella habitación que el rey se sobresalto abriendo sus ojos carmesí alertas.

Con un animal mañoso se puso de pie sobre su ataúd y poco a poco se agacho mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente, Estefan, Pandora, Samuel y Sebastián permanecieron en las puntas de la estrella de cinco picos resguardados del peligro que representaba el rey. Un pentagrama se dibujo cuando gotas de sangre de los cuatros vampiros cayeron sobre el piso de piedra creando un barrera que llegaba hasta el techo formando una cúpula.

-¿Que significa esto Estefan? – pregunto Hermione alarmada sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

-No te preocupes debes devolver lo que te han dando a cuidar, lo sabes, no entiendo porque la sorpresa, serás el sacrificio esta noche de nuestro padre. – culmino mirándola con seriedad sin emociones en su mirada, después de todo que se podía esperar de una criatura que ha vivido por siglos hasta tener más de mil años.

Hermione se estremeció ante la mirada fiera de la que era presa en ese momento, no se movió por temor, sabía que un movimiento en falso podría terminar perdiendo una extremidad o peor la cabeza. Tomo un poco de aire aunque no lo necesitaba, solo lo izo para enfundarse algo de valor. Inclino la cabeza en reverencia sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su padre…

Levanto su mano con lentitud y descubrió su cuello largo y pálido, sus uñas lo perforaron dejando caer un poco de ese liquido, la sangre de su padre que recorría su cuerpo y que ahora el exigía ser devuelta, ahora lo comprendía siempre ella habia sido un contenedor… la sangre se la habia dado antes de morir no era para darle fuerza o poder entre los vampiros, su padre necesitaba obtener su vigor con rapidez luego de su despertar, por eso ella era su más preciado tesoro… tal descubrimiento la lleno de desolación en esos momentos donde su alma estaba tan frágil a causa de la traición de Sirius y Artemis…

Hermione grito tan fuerte que su sintió su garganta arder a la vez que su cuello era perforado sin compasión por los largos colmillos de su padre, la primera vez que él lo habia hecho habia sido tan gentil con ella que a pesar del punzante dolor que le causaba se habia sentido amada, sin embargo en ese momento todo era diferente, completamente diferente, podía sentir como era drenada completamente, sus venas se secaban y su cuerpo se debilitaban a una rapidez vertiginosa, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y sintió como su esencia desaparecía al igual que la presencia de Artemis que aullaba en la prisión de cuerpo con furia tratando de liberarse de la oscuridad que le envolvía llevándole a ese mundo donde siglos atrás habia estado preso hasta que Hermione le libero.

Hermione se pregunto si ese sería su final después de todo lo que habia deseado, no podía proteger a nadie, no volvería a ver a Harry y ser abrazada por su calidez y ese amor incondicional, no podía escuchar la risa de Ron aunque casi siempre fuera un pesado, no regresaría a Hogwarts y escucharía las burlas de Draco, el quien trato de protegerla de la oscuridad de la cual ella era parte… era irónico, no obstante su intento la enterneció el alma y por un momento la izo sentir protegida a salvo en sus frágiles brazos. Recordó a Theo que esperaba a fuera del recinto junto a Tom, ¿qué sentirían sus hijos a notar como su cuerpo desaparecía sin dejar polvo detrás de ella…? Se continúo preguntando con amargura. Hermione gimió por la fuerza que era tomada, escucho sus propios huesos quebrarse, aun en las lejanías de las tinieblas que cubrían sus ojos escucho los aullidos de Niebla… su pequeña loba se volvería una nómada solitaria. El mundo caería en ruinas y desparecería en más de un siglo. Al menos su padre tendría su conocimiento a través de su sangre… Hermione pensó en Harry antes de ceder completamente a la nada turbulenta de las penumbras dejando que una solitaria lágrima recorriera su majilla al descubrir que aun a pesar de su condición no deseaba morir.

Hermione sintió que era ya muy tarde definitivamente para volver a sentir la dicha. Su cuerpo, su mente y alma estaban desconectándose, muriéndose lentamente, podía sentir como sus fuerzas desaparecían con tal rapidez que no podía ofrecer unas últimas palabras de aliento a todos aquellos que dejaba atrás. Ella después de todo perdió una vez más. Sus manos que habían estado sosteniendo el cuerpo de su padre tratando de alejarlo cuando sintió el aliento de la muerte en su cuello se aflojaron y la luz de las velas y antorchas se volvieron borrosas y las lejanas risas de sus amigos le hicieron abrir la boca con deseos de llamarles, pero solo fue un deseo momentáneo que se perdió al igual que su fe. Con dolor escucho como sus huesos continuaban rompiéndose lentamente, en la lejanía escucho su nombre pronunciando con desgarre en una voz quebrado aterrada por su destino que habia sido sellado siglos atrás, quizás debía renunciar a ese mundo y el amor de Harry para siempre. Su existencia se acortaba y las esperanzas se desvanecían, sentía ahogarse en su propio mal de su agonizante fallecer.

El rey resucitado se detuvo de golpe y con la misma brusquedad que habia abordado a Hermione la libero con ojos desmesurados debido al shock al reconocer la sangre la pequeña vampiresa rota entre sus brazos, miro su piel agrietada como la tierra en los intensos veranos sin lluvias. Sus ojos estaban opacos sin luz u oscuridad solo están vacios mirando a la nada, escucho alarmado como un chasquido le indicaba que el cuerpo de su hija menor se agrietaba una vez más. Susurro su nombre con temor de que aquello fuera real y no una pesadilla producto de su letargo. Rugió con fuerza al notar el perfume de sus otros hijos a su alrededor en la sala.

Pandora temblaba asustada tenía sus ojos rojos y las mejillas machadas de carmesí, ella habia gritado con tantas fuerzas hasta que su padre despertó y se alejo de Hermione. Sin embargo la vampiresa no habia movido de su lugar hasta estar segura que su padre habia tomado de vuelta su cordura.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! – rugió el rey abriendo la puerta de hierro que mantenía a sus súbditos alejados de la ceremonia sabiendo que detrás de ella habia sangre fresca, corazones bombeando aquel preciado liquido. – traigan a un humano que pueda alimentarla. –ordeno con furia sin atreverse a mover por temor que el cuerpo se agrietara aun más y terminara por derrumbarse y volverse una pequeña montaña del polvo de sus huesos.

Hermione lo sintió ardiente como lava recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, ese extraño calor la recorría sin control reactivando todo dentro de ella, extrayéndola de ese lugar donde no habia nada. Sus ojos abiertos pudieron tomar de nuevo una luz brillante, tantas imágenes borrosas despejaban sus ojos, podía sentir como si su corazón latiera hasta ensordecer sus oídos. El aliento gélido de alguien golpeaba sus mejillas y una mano gentil peinaba sus cabellos con dulzura como cuando era una pequeña niña y temía al llanto del cielo y su furia en las noches de tormentas.

El rey contemplo a su hermosa Hermione regresar lentamente a él, acaricio su mejillas con miedo, aun estaban agrietadas, sentía tanto dolor a imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera detenido a tiempo. Allí en su trono el rey más viejo en medio de la noche sostenían entre sus brazos a su preciado tesoro sintiendo por dentro un profundo sufrimiento. Mirando a todos en aquel recinto como una amenaza en potencian en contra de la frágil criatura que mantenía entre sus brazos.

Theo quien se mantenía en shock fue tomado con rudeza desde su lugar entre las legiones de vampiros y arrastrado a pesar de las protestas de Tom hasta la presencia del rey que desvió sus ojos desde el rostro de Hermione hacia aquel perfume dulce y mágico.

-Un humano… curioso muy curioso. – Susurro el rey al mirar al joven mago de rodilla frente a él emanando un extraño perfume o tal vez no tan insólito golpearlo con insolencia. Su seño se acentuó esperando una respuesta de aquella fragancia.

Estafan fue quien hablo primero interrumpiendo las divagaciones de su rey que su inicial intención era tomar la sangre el joven mago para alimentar a Hermione.

-Mi señor el humano es sirviente de vuestra hija menor. – susurro manteniendo su cabeza gacha sin atreverse a levantar su mirada y enfrentarse a rey.

-Y como tal no se opondrá en alimentar a su ama…- argumento con fuerza el señor.

-Concuerdo con usted mi señor, no obstante ellos tienen un contrato que le impide a ella tomar esa sangre por los momentos. – informo Estefan. – Yo puedo alimentarla ahora, ella podrá soportar el poder mi sangre en estos momentos. – sostuvo observando el cuerpo de Hermione quien estaba ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor perdida en una nebulosa espesa que no le permitía despejar su mente y adueñarse de su cuerpo.

-No… aun ella no posee suficiente fuerzas, traigan más humanos. –ordeno con fuerza dejando a Theo aun de rodilla frente a él quien astutamente mantuvo su cabeza gacha sin cometer el crimen de ver al rey al rostro como un igual, lo cual le permitía mantener su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

-Padre… - susurro Hermione logrando distinguirlo entre la bruma de sus ojos y encontrando su propia voz.

-Aquí estoy pequeña… no temas. Te protegeré de cualquier daño –susurro con tal cariño que estremeció a Samuel que se mantenía detrás de su padre.

Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron brillante y sus brazos se movieron con lentitud hasta que su mano toco la mejilla del hombro con suavidad.

-Te he extrañado. – sostuvo con firmeza a pesar de la fragilidad de su voz.

-Lo sé… -suspiro. –descansa un poco más, estaré aquí protegiéndote incluso del viento. – concluyo una vez más dándole confianza para que volviera a tomar un poco de sosiego.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza arrullada por el cuerpo fuerte que sostenía con suavidad a pesar de los rígidos músculos, el olor de de sangre fresca derramada la izo gemir por la sed, sus ojos se tornaron de un carmín brillante y sus labios se abrieron ante la impresión de la copa que se unía a sus labios dejando que aquel liquido cálido calmara el ardor de su garganta.

Hermione se agitó entre las sabanas suaves de seda, sus ojos se abrieron y se sentó con cuidado estirando sus huesos, todo el lugar estaba en penumbras, solo una figura en la ventana destaco sobre toda la negrura de la habitación. Allí frente a ella estaba el rey contemplando el amanecer en su magnificencia.

-Solicito sus disculpas pequeña Hermione. Me temo que mis hijos malinterpretaron mis acciones del pasado al darle de beber mi sangre antes de mi letargo… -susurro sin girarse a verla. Hermione suspiro con alivio al escuchar las palabras de su padre que le daban un poco de sosiego a su alma. –Es usted muy débil en estos momentos, es recomendable que se quede en cama, ya que no es más fuerte que un humano. Cuando su cuerpo lo recita le daré lo que tomado de usted con violencia desmedida. Te daré mi sangre. – concluyo girándose para quedar de frente a Hermione cerrando las cortinas detrás de él, en ese momento el sol volvía a ser un peligro en potencia para su pequeña hija.

Hermione se puso de pie y con rápidos pasos torpes por la debilidad de su cuerpo se abrazo a su padre y gimió con fuerza ahogando un sollozo que amenazaba con salir de su boca…

-Tenia tanto miedo que no se detuviera… creí que desaparecería… oh padre… yo… - gimió de nuevo con sus cuerpo tembloroso.

-Te he aterrado hermosa Hermione. – manifestó ocultando el malestar que le causaba la declaración de su hija peinando su cabello con lentitud.

-Ya ha pasado, lo importante es que estas aquí… ahora todo estará bien, me siento protegida de nuevo. – concluyo separándose un poco para que el la viera sonreír…

- Mi amada y dulce Hermione te has vuelto una niña muy traviesa… -susurro besando su frente con cariño, cepillo con sus dedos el cabello rizado de Hermione con ternuras antes de tomarla entre sus brazos para regresarla a la cama. Ambos cayeron como plumas sobre una mota de algodón.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Theo sano sus muñecas y brazos donde habia sido sujeto por los vampiros con avanzados hechizos de sanción. Tom lo contemplaba en silencio recostado de una de las puertas de aquella habitación circula perteneciente a su madre.

-Tu magia es débil. –argumento después de unos minutos notando la lenta curación.

Theo frunció el seño y volvió su mirada hacia el vampiro que le miraba con superioridad.

-Que sabe usted de magia… una criatura como tú se regenera por sí misma. No reconoce la complejidad de un hechizo. – apunto con soberbia.

-Se mas de magia que usted estimado hermano. – se burlo al notar la sorpresa del mago que le regreso la mirada con recelo. –oh baya su desconfianza en mi palabra me resulta ofensivo, quizás una prueba no haría mal… - Tom continuo sonriendo moviendo su mano con ligereza sin mover sus labios solo con la mirada fija en el objetivo que debía abordar su potente magia.

Los ojos Theo se abrieron desmesuradamente, tal despliegue de magia en un vampiro era motivo de alertad. Sus ojos regresaron con determinación hacia Tom y pregunto con tranquilidad.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Oh vaya creí que nunca preguntaría… Tom Riddle. – susurro con deleite absorbiendo viciosamente el miedo que cubrió el cuerpo de Theo como un fuerte perfume embriagador al comprobar sus sospechas.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola… si es cortó en comparación con el anterior. No obstante aquí esta lo necesario que debía abordar en esta ocasión. Sin embargo hubo algunos detalles que no salieron como quería, pero hay que saber vivir con ellos en estos momentos ya que los tomare en cuenta para el próximo capítulo. Espero sinceramente que estén satisfechos con esta entrega, y como ya es costumbre les agradezco por sus buenos deseos y comentarios y tambien le agradezco en esta ocasión a las siguientes personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios. **

**Vanessa love me for ever****: **Hola amiga, no sabes el gusto que me ha dado leer tu comentario, ha sido todo un placer haber escrito ese capítulo aunque me llevo su tiempo, sin embargo es gratificante saber que lo has leído en diez oportunidades… realmente me ha hecho feliz tu comentario, muchas gracias por hacerlo… besos.

**Denileprincess****:** Holaaa! Oh bueno me siento feliz por tus palabras… me siento alagada que me consideres tu escritora favorita, espero no defraudarte… jajajaja realmente me siento dichosa por leer tu comentario…. Sabes que me has obligado a releer lo que escrito para no fallarte a ti no a las otras preciosas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de comentar…. Espero que el capitulo haiga cumplido con tus perspectivas… besos.

**Caroone ****:** Es un placer leerte de nuevo amiga… y hola…! Muchas gracias por comentar. Ciertamente es gratificante siempre contar con tu apoyo. Y efectivamente Draco tomara mucha más fuerza cuando se reencuentre con Hermione.

**VAALE LAGOS ****: **OH bueno no sé si estar dolida por tu odio o feliz por el significado que le das a la palabra al expresarlo de esa manera jajajaja… jajaja bueno siempre hago llorar a alguien es algo inevitable, me agrada la melancolía que causan mis historias… creo que ese es mi sello personar jajaja… en fin, creo que realmente hubo un punto en la historia que te perdiste, tranquila que eso suele pasar cuando te dominar las emociones jijiji… bueno muchísimas gracias por comentar… besos.

**Alona: **Hola linda! Muchas gracias por tus palabras son verdaderamente motivadoras… cada vez que leo un comentario como el tuyo se vuelve una poderosa fuente de inspiración, me obliga a ir más allá de mis capacidades. Tambien creó fervientemente que has comprendido esta historia, muchos comienzan a leerla y la abandonar porque no la comprenden, critican la forma lenta en que la he llevado debido a la relación de Draco y Hermione que no florece, pero el amor no nace de la noche a la mañana se toma su tiempo, es como una semilla que no fue sembrada en suelos fértiles y que ahora tiene que enfrentarse a las adversidades de un oscuro pasado y un futuro incierto, sin contar el presente que les lleva al límite de sus capacidades al punto de hacerles dudar si dar un paso más… me siento complacida por tus palabras y agradezco por el apoyo reflejado en tus dulces palabras… besos querida amiga.

**Sally. Elizabeth. HR ****: **Hola bueno, eres la segunda que me dice que odia a Sirius, aunque él tiene su punto, solo hay que ver más allá de sus acciones...bueno en cuanto a tu inquietud en cuanto a Blaise, recuerda lo que pensó Hermione, el pobre muchacho solo ha aplazado lo inevitable, la sangre de Hermione aun recorre sus venas, a pesar que por los momentos no obedecerá a Hermione sus acciones aun serán influenciadas por ella ya que como sabes su sangre aun permanece en el. Y solo ha pedido liberar a sus deciente de una vida de esclavitud, pero dejo fuera de cuestión que ellos pidieran hacer el pacto, por ejemplo si un hijo de él pide un pacto con Hermione ella exigirá una vez más que toda la línea de la familia Sabine se doblegue ante ella, por ello que Hermione pensó por un instante en forma burlona de la inteligencia del pedido, ya que es un deseo absurdo. En cuanto al deseo de Pansy por los momentos será un enigma… jajaja… bueno muchas cosas te han desagradado en el capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar… besos

**Muchas gracias a todos por comentar, sus comentarios son fuente de inspiración… besos. **

**Yuuki Kuchiki. **


	32. Chapter 32 EL REGRESO

**LUNA ROJA**

**Capitulo 31**

**EL REGRESO**

Hermione giraba sobre las plantas de sus pies lentamente como una bailarina de una caja de musita sintiendo el viento suave remover sus cabellos. Cinco días habían transcurrido desde el despertar de su padre y por primera vez luego de beber la sangre de Estefan y de su padre se le permitió salía fuera de las habitaciones del rey. Su risa resonó por todo el jardín. En una distancia se mantenía Theo y Tom observando cada unos de sus movimientos con atención. Como dos centinelas que resguardaban el tesoro más hermoso del mundo.

Hermione se detuvo cuando una pequeña ave callo a sus pies con un ala rota. Suspiro y tomo a la avecilla por el ala rota ocasionando que pobre ave se agitara y cantara en dolor, sonrió y negó con su cabeza, tomo la varita que sostenía sus cabellos permitiéndole las caída en liberad. Sano el pobre pajarito antes que el dolor le llevara a la muerte. Los ojos de Hermione observaron el partir del ave hasta perderse en el espesor del bosque. Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a sus manos que habían sábado una pequeña e insignificante vida para muchos. Un sonido lejano y el sacudir de unas alas acercándose llamo su atención. Una sonrisa adorno sus labios al ver una lechuza descender hacia ella con agotamiento debido a su travesía hasta encontrar a la joven vampiresa. La lechuza con recelo quedo a unos escasos dos metros de Hermione sobre un árbol con desconfianza, después de todo la presencia oscura de Hermione perturbaba hasta el más hermoso atardecer.

Hermione miro la carta caer del pico de la lechuza y aterrizar al pie del árbol como una hoja seca después de su lento descender. Hermione suspiro y como con su magia la carta para confort del ave que se alejo con vuelo rápido lejos de aquel lugar despavorida a pesar del cansancio que le agobiaba. Gimió al notar el sello de la directora de Hogwarts en la carta. Con impaciencia rasgo la carta y leyó su contenido con el seño fruncido. Dejo caer la carta cuando comprendió la acción de la directora al buscar un remplazo para la materia de transformaciones que ella habia estado desempeñando por sus obvias ausencias. Odiaba ser irresponsable, pero la situación habia estado escapando de sus manos en esos últimos tiempos, y cosas con mayor importancia abrumaban su mente. Era la mejor decisión que habia tomando la anciana Minerva concordó silenciosamente.

Hermione se giro al notar la presencia de Theo y Tom más cerca de ella a unos escasos pasos de hecho, deseosos de saber el contenido de la carta, ellos sin duda alguna, los tres eran insensatamente curiosos y ansiosos de conocimiento, quizás ese era el motivo por el cual ellos se respetaban mutuamente y eran de su agrado.

-Debemos regresar a Hogwarts… en unos días, Theo está perdiendo muchas clases y sin contar que él es el premio anual de este año, es insensato de mi parte retenerle aquí cuando tiene deberes que cumplir… tambien esta Niebla, ella está en pleno desarrollo al igual que Abismo nos necesitan cerca. Tom usted vendrá conmigo. – concluyo alejándose en dirección al rey que estaba parado en las lejanías en un barcón con una copa de vino en una de sus manos y otra en sus bolsillos. Sus rasgos estaban esculpidos en mármol ya que no mostraba emoción alguna, solo observaba aquel par inusual, un vampiro con sangre mágica y un mago que deseaba ser vampiro siguiendo los pasos de su adorado tesoro.

Hermione se apareció frente a él y le rodeo sin temor con sus brazos por la cintura y cerro sus ojos ronroneando cuando sintió las manos de su padre cepillar sus cabellos con suavidad casi imperceptible.

Los ojos de Tom se tornaron peligrosos cuando reparo en aquella escena. El no se esperaba que Hermione se portara tan dócil con el rey y ni la dulzura que él le daba a ella, tambien noto que solo Hermione miraba al rey a los ojos cuando le hablaba y nunca se inclinaba ante él, tambien percibió que el rey siempre que estaba con ella de alguna manera la estaba tocando, y que su perfume le envolvía a tal plenitud que si no fuera porque el perfume de ella le envolvía lo hubiera olvidado completamente.

-¿Que ocurre? – pregunto Theo sacando de sus pensamiento a Tom que le miro con burla antes de continuar con su camino, el no respondería algo que aun el no entendía.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

Las torres de Hogwarts se erguían con imponencia como lazas que apuntaban el cielo con presunción. Los rayos del sol naciente la acariciaron lentamente y poco a poco descendió con sus caricias hasta tocar el pasto verde que comenzaba a sobresalir de la nieve que se derretía por el paso de la primavera.

Draco contemplo el espectáculo desde el borde de lago negro junto a Blaise y Pansy y sus lobos desde luego fiel compañía de sus amos. Esa fue la primera noche que habían ido de casería como una manada. Las finas botas de Pansy estaban cubiertas de lodo y su abrigo tenían unas manchas de sangre y su cabello era toda una serba de ramas secas. Draco y Blaise no se encontraban en una mejor condición sus abrigos se encontraban hecho girones. Los tres miraban el espectáculo con ojos incrédulos por no haber notado antes aquella barrera brillante de miles de colores que eran como olas que crecían como perfectas ondas desde la cúpula más alta de la torre hasta acariciar el pasto verde. Todo para ellos se veía más claro, sus sentidos estaban más agudos gracias al vinculo de la caza y el compartimiento de sus presas, y aunque Pansy habia puesto el grito en cielo cuando le toco comer carne cruda dada por su loba estaba satisfecha de haberlo hecho debido a los asombrosos resultados.

Abismo salió detrás de Pansy y corrió dando largos pasos hacia el lago negro. Pansy le siguió con prisa angustiada por el repentino comportamiento del lobo que a su parecer era defectuoso, un animal roñero que siempre estaba en los rincones siguiéndole con la mirada como si ella fuera su presa. Algo que la inquietaba…

Theo gimió tosiendo debido al refriado repentino que le habia azotado y que afortunadamente estaba pasando y la calentura se habia desvanecido después de una larga ducha con agua fría. Hermione suspiro y cubrió un poco más su piel de los impertinentes destellos de sol que osaban tocarla. Aun ella estaba sensible al sol. Por lo que se debía mantener durante un largo periodo alejada del mismo.

-Ya es hora Theo debemos entrar al castillo. – le ordeno Hermione al joven mago que asintió a duras penas con la cabeza antes de ponerse en marcha.

Sin embargo la presencia de Abismo fue detectada por Hermione en un instante y con un rápido movimiento se alojo detrás de Theo, ella aun era débil para un enfrentamiento y más aun cuando Artemis aun se encontraba como un pequeño cachorro entre las sombras, hasta que ella no se recuperara completamente el lobo no lo haría.

Theo espabilo algo aturdido por las acciones de Hermione hasta que sintió la presencia de Abismo correr hacia él en una rápida carrera. Sonrió al verle, se sentía completo después de tanto tiempo.

Theo se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de su lobo con quien mantuvo una charla breve hasta que visualizo a sus amigos acercarse a él con rapidez. Theo frunció al seño al notarlos con esos apesto recordando que Abismo le comunico que habían ido de casería y que pronto tendrían que ir juntos para afianzar sus lazos como el resto.

-¡Theo…! – grito llena de sorpresa Pansy corriendo hacia con más fuerza y lagrimas en los ojos de alegría por su regreso y alivio porque se libraría del lobo de su amigo.

-Oh Pansy… usted debe aprender a ser menos efusiva con sus bienvenidas… - susurro Theo rodeándola torpemente con sus brazos parta darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eres un maldito ingrato, no escribió nada a nosotros todo este tiempo, si no fuera sido por su lobo hubiéramos llorado su muerte… - gimió alejándose un poco de él para verle en busca de algún daño.

Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron de la escena para enfocarse en Draco que la miraba fijamente buscando ver su rostro a través de la pesada capa. Sin embargo Hermione solo lo miro unos segundos. Frente a ella otro ser se erguía, Niebla corría hacia ella con una velocidad admirable, detrás de ella venia Trueno y mucho más atrás Harry…

Hermione se estremeció al verle correr hacia ella, con el sol rodeándole y su cabello salvaje siendo movido por el viento, sus ojos verdes fijos en ella sin anteojos. Lo que le pareció confuso… sin embargo ese era un detalle en cual pensaría más tarde.

-Señorita Hermione es mejor que entremos. – hablo Theo después de saludar a Draco y Blaise. Sin embargo ella no respondió, parecía una estatua allí de pie sin mover ni un musculo completamente petrificada mirando al mago que corría en su encuentro.

Las manos de Draco se apuñaron con fuerzas hasta que su mandíbula tensa tembló ante el sonido de sus dientes apretados.

Hermione salió detrás de Theo y dio un paso tembloroso hacia Harry que corría hacia ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su respiración se izo pesada, sin embargo nada le preparo para sentir una fuerte mano aferrándose a su brazo, Hermione no se habia percatado cuando se habia movido hasta pasar junto a Draco. Su cabeza se desvió por un momento para verle, quería saber que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo la cabeza de Draco se mantenía gacha y sus labios apretados. Niebla llego junto a Hermione.

-Ama… - susurro esperando una reacción de Hermione, sin embargo ella estaba parada buscando una respuesta en Draco que no podía encontrar.

-Hermione… - el susurro de su nombre rompió el aire y el silencio. Hermione se estremeció al escucharlo con tanto anhelo, sus ojos vieron a Harry y con tranquilidad tiro de su brazo sin embargo el agarre no cedió. Con algo más de fuerza lo logro y acorto la pequeña distancia que la separaba de Harry. El la recibió entre sus brazos y se aferro con ella con fuerza antes de buscas sus labios como un hambriento.

-Temía tanto que no regresaras… tenia tanto miedo de perderte Hermione. –susurro entre su cuello.

Draco no se giro a ver aquella escena, solo se quedo allí de pie dándole la espalda aquella traicionera vampiresa. Nieve junto a él lamio su mano con afecto sintiendo aquel impertinente malestar que crecía en el interior de su amo, una agonía lenta que sofocaba su respiración.

Hermione se alejo de Harry un poco y la capa que la cubría callo revelando su rostro pálido y su cabello sin vida, Harry jardeo al mirarla. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Theo que caminaba con pasos presurosos hacia ellos pese a su enfermedad y lo mareado que se encontraba en ese momento tropezando el hombro de Draco sin querer lo que lo obligo a girar. Sin embargo, solo logro ver a Theo cubrir la cabeza de Hermione con el gorro de su capa y a un Potter con los ojos desorbitados.

-Niebla querida es un placer volverte a ver… - Hermione desvió la atención hacia su compañera lobuna que asintió con la cabeza satisfecha por las palabras de su ama.

-Que te ocurrió Her…- Comenzó hablar Harry antes de ser interrumpido por Hermione que le sonrió antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien en un par de días, por ahora debo entrar al castillo si no quieres observar cómo me vuelvo polvo bajo este endemoniado sol… - sonrió alejándose un poco de él. Con lentitud se alejo y se giro para ver a Blaise y Pansy oh y como olvidar a Draco que desvió le miraba enfurecido como si ella hubiera cometido el peor crimen.

-Pansy, Blaise es un placer verles… el perfume de sus cuerpos ha cambiado, ahora huelen a tierra y sangre, espero a que se deba a la casería, sin embargo ese no es el perfume al que me refiero, ahora huelen a naturaleza, huelen a lobos… -susurro cerrando sus ojos concentrándose en los aromas cuando pudo ubicarlos todos y guardarlos en su memorias abrió sus ojos y se enfrento una vez más a la mirada recriminatoria de Draco.

-Draco es bueno verte, aunque me temo que no soy de tu agrado en este momento. Después de todo nada ha cambiado ¿nunca me aceptaras no es así? – pregunto sonriendo con tristeza antes de girarse para enfrentarse a Harry que le ofreció su mano la cual ella tomo logrando que el cuerpo de Draco se tensara una vez más.

-Dices que puedes identificar las emociones de las personas a través de los aromas no es cierto Hermione. – susurro Draco logrando que Hermione se detuviera y girara su cabeza y lo mirada con sus ojos rojos. –entonces debes saber lo que me has causado en este momento. –continuo con valor.

Hermione se giro completamente, miro a Harry unos segundos antes de enfocarse en las emociones de Draco. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la impresión de lo que podía sentir, por un segundo quiso sonreír de emoción pero en vez de eso pregunto con temor.

-¿Cuando?- pregunto demandando una respuesta.

-Por casualidad lo descubrí, pero es un secreto que deseo disfrazar… quizás de esa manera pueda conservar mi cordura en esta cruel realidad. –susurro dejando a todos con signos incógnitas alrededor de sus cabezas sin comprender de que iba todo aquello.

Hermione bajo la mirada y con ella su cabeza que siembre se mantenía erguida sin saber cómo responder ante aquella evidencia.

-No te atrevas a compadecerme, te lo he dejado saber porque no debo ocultarle nada ama.- y con aquellas palabras Draco izo lo impensable para sus compañeros, el bajo su cabeza ante Hermione la bruja que el siempre habia odiado hasta el punto de aborrecer todo con lo que ella hubiera tenido contento o mantuviera.

-Yo lo lamento tanto… perdóname. – pidió alejándose de allí con pasos presurosos al interior del castillo dejando atrás un grupo de magos que no comprendieron aquella conversación puesto que no pudieron entender que Draco hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. De cómo su corazón se partía en dos cuando ella desviaba sus ojos hacia Potter y como sus ojos fríos se llenaban de emociones cuando estaba frente al salvador del mundo mágico, el no quería ocultar su ira, su decepción que sentía cuando el presenciaba esas escenas que le quemaban, habia dejado ver lo que habia en su corazón para que ella tambien pudiera sentir su dolor como un castigo por dejarlo en ese mundo de tonos grises donde su luz se distorsionaba en la oscuridad, porque ella no podía ser la Hermione de sus recuerdos y la Hermione de su presente no encontraba un mundo en donde encajar puesto que habia perdido su lugar en el mundo y él lo entendía, y el sabia que ella no le pertenecía a Potter, por más que se aferraran el uno al otro lo de ellos se habia vuelto un imposible, algo totalmente inalcanzable, y tambien estaba consciente que el tenia mas oportunidad de conquistarla y volverse lo único que ella deseara poseer y ser poseída. Por ello el no ocultaría lo que sentía, se lo dejaría ver cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad, le daría la opción de refugiarse en sus brazos y de esa manera la encadenaría a él, quizás por toda la eternidad.

Harry corrió detrás de Hermione y se aferro su mano, sabía que algo habia ocurrido en ese momento, algo que aturdido a Hermione y saco de su eje seguro, algo le inquietaba, Draco Malfoy de alguna manera habia tomando una postura frente a Hermione que no solo le desconcertó si no que le declaro una guerra que él no comprendía. La mano de Harry se aferro con fuerza a la mano de Hermione.

-¿Que hay mal Hermione? – pregunto angustiado.

Hermione detuvo su paso en una de los vacios pasillos de Hogwarts donde las sombras la cubrían, sonrió y le miro con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Harry no olvides que te amo, y tu eres mi ancla en este mundo…- susurro acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

-Lo sé.- susurro Harry de regreso cerrando sus ojos entregándose a esa caricia suave y llena de afecto a pesar de la frialdad del cuerpo de su amada.

-Sirius el… -intento explicar cuando fue interrumpida por Harry.

-Lo sé. – respondió Harry abriendo sus ojos que se habían oscurecido notablemente. – ya me encargue de él.

-Pero aun existe el lazo, no puedo romper el pacto Harry… oh Harry amor mío que haremos para estar juntos de nuevo… como resistiré que toques otro cuerpo, como tolerare que le entregues lo que me pertenece alguien más… enloqueceré de tristeza amor mío… el me ha robado las ilusiones de estar junto a ti por siempre. Nuestra historia se separa en un camino escambroso donde la encrucijada nos obliga a tomar caminos distintos… pero temo, siento miedo de no poder dar un paso y quedarme allí de pie esperando a que regreses de ese viaje que te estoy obligando a tomar… quizás no regreses después de tener la calidez de un cuerpo vivo. – susurro con miedo.

Harry atrajo a Hermione a sus brazos y se aferro a ella con fuerza, y sin poder contener el lloro ahogándose en el dolor de escuchar que ella de laguna manera estaba resinándose a lo inevitable, ella no podía romper un juramento como el que habia hecho con Sirius, el hombre que tanto respeto le tenía le traicionaba al igual que Dumbledore, el no podía confiar ya en nadie. Porque una vez más le habían quitado lo que amaba, su respiración ese momento era dolorosa a causa del llanto que desgarraba su garganta.

-Hay una opción siempre lo hay y si no existe nosotros mismos romperemos con todo como siempre lo hemos hecho, ese juramento no nos separara, porque mi amor por ti es tan infinito como las estrellas en el cielo… adorada Hermione yo te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma. No lo olvides, eres lo único que amo, y al igual que tu no tengo nada más que mantenga la humanidad en mi… si tu desapareces mi alma tambien. Después de todo tú y yo estamos corrompidos por la maldad y la oscuridad de este mundo… ya no somos completamente humanos. – susurro cerca de sus labios antes de devorarles con un hambre desbastador.

Theo se mantenía a unos pasos de ellos oculto detrás de una columna. Observo y escucho todo con espasmo. En las palabras de Potter habia un peligro inminente. El mago era peligroso y estaba perdido por Hermione, si se les separaba por la fuerza estaba seguro que destruirían el mundo mágico. Ellos definitivamente eran demonios en cuerpos humanos que habían amarrado sus almas a lo único que en lo que ellos creían, en su amor, un amor tan dañino como la más cruel maldición o el veneno más tenebroso y corrosivo existente.

Theo miro los ojos rojos de Tom Riddle observar con ira, he allí otro peligro creciente. –Theo deseo gemir de frustración, todo era un pequeño reloj de arena que se llenaba lentamente y que pronto se detendría para darle rienda suelta a todo el terror y desesperación que extinguiría el mundo mágico. Porque nada quedaría en pie cuando los sentimientos de esos seres estallaran como una súper nova.

Luna observaba todo a través de su bola de cristal, su tercer ojo observaba el futuro con dificulta porque allí todo era oscuridad y la pequeña vela que sostenían sus dedos temblorosos era consumida por la misma con una pasión desenfrenada. No podía ver a Harry, solo ella vagando en esas insanas penumbras en busca de su amor.

-Ama, ella ha regresado. – hablo Aurora sacando a su ama de ese mundo que ella no lograba comprender de todo.

-¡Maldición! – susurro Luna mordiendo la uña de su pulgar pensando ahora que aria, el tiempo habia pasado más rápido de lo esperado y ella no habia logrado ningún avance con Harry, el solo se encerraba en el mismo y tiraba la llave a las profundidades del lago negro. Sus conversaciones eran tan esporádicas que ahora ya no se traban como amigos que habían vivido una guerra juntos, ahora solo se trataban como conocidos. Luna tomo un sorbo de tu café de un solo trago y miro el fondo de la taza en busca de una respuesta la adivinanza no estaba resultando de ayuda últimamente. Odiaba cuando no era exacta.

Ginny despertó ese día con tanta pereza que aun en comedor tomando su desayuno no paraba de bostezar. Y todo por estudiar más y más, necesitaba alcanzar el nivel que habia tenido Hermione durante su estadía en la casa de Gryffindor. De esa manera seria respetada y tal vez venerada como ella, era cierto que no habia tenido mucha participación en la guerra y no fue de gran ayuda para Harry pero no fue porque ella no lo deseó si no porque no se le permito debido a que sus habilidades no eran consideradas como extraordinarias ni su capacidad de razonar y pensar las cosas fríamente en situaciones peligrosas, pero ahora no sería así, en ese momento ella se preparaba para enfrentar ese nuevo enemigo que para ella eran los mortifagos que de nuevo hacían de las suyas. En fin ella se superaría porque ella seria parte activa en contra de ese nuevo mal que amenazaba el mundo mágico y con esa resolución comenzó a devorar sus alimentos con apetito. Debía ir a la biblioteca mas tarde.

Pansy se encontraba recostada de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, junto a ella leyendo con lentitud los lomos de los libros se encontraba Theo con un largo pergamino en sus manos de todas las actividades que no habia realizado durante su ausencia, tenía trabajo por un mes sin descanso. Y Pansy no le estaba ayudando a encontrar los libros que necesitaba, estaba junto a él parloteando sin parar como si él estuviera interesado en su desayuno de hace tres días o el cabello de Patty.

-Oye Theo se que no es de mi incumbencia. – se aclaro la garganta Pansy sin saber cómo proseguir.

-Entonces no te inmiscuyas. – respondió Theo tomando un libro del estante.

-Pero debo hacerlo, deseo hacerlo. –aclaro teniendo por completo la atención de Nott. – Se que se viene algo grande, se que nosotros estamos involucrados a causa de ella y seremos parte de todo eso… aun así yo… deseo, Theo vivir libre y sin temor… ya he tenido suficiente de una guerra…

-Cual fue tu deseo Pansy…-pregunto Theo repentinamente callando a Pansy que desvió la mirada meditando una respuesta adecuada para su amigo. – sé que eso no es de lo que quieres hablar, lo que tú quieres saber es ¿donde estuve y que estuvimos haciendo todo este tiempo no es cierto?- Theo se acerco a Pansy y deslizo su mano por el cabello de Pansy antes de continuar. – pobre Pansy, aun eres una niña inmadura, esos temas no pueden ser hablados en lugares como este donde incluso los libros tienen oídos. No tiene que preocuparte después de todo tu eres una de las virtuosas personas de este castillo que está a salvo… - susurro cerca de su oído con una tranquilidad pasmosa e inquietante.

-Mi deseo Theo… es lo que toda persona ingenua desea poseer… una familia feliz… y que todos estemos juntos y a salvos… ese es deseo que le pedí al ama a cambio de mi alma. – susurro Pansy alejándose de Theo seguida por su loba que gruño cuando paso junto Ginny que les miro sospechosamente como era de costumbre, pero no dijo nada ofensivo ya que la loba de Pansy no era de jugar. Un animal poco gentil y gruñón como su ama.

-¿Weasley, tu madre no los educa? Es malo escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, ya sabes uno nunca sabe cuando te puedas ver involucrada en un desagradable accidente por ese mal habito… ¿no lo crees Abismo? – pregunto Theo a su lobo que se encontraba a unos centímetros de Ginny justo a sus espaldas.

Ginny se estremeció pero no le demostró el miedo que sentía, puesto que esta lívida ante lo que habia escuchado.

-No te tengo miedo serpiente rastrera. – escupió con valor o quizás estupidez. Pero fuera lo que fuera le arranco a Theo de su impasible rostro una sonrisa macabra que oscurecieron su mirada.

-Cuidado, cuidado… ella no está feliz contigo, no creo que se moleste conmigo si juego un día de estos contigo, yo que tu no rondaría por los pasillos desolados… -y con esas escalofriantes palabras Theo se alejo.

-¿Te gusta la pelirroja? – pregunto una sombra detrás de Theo.

-No… solo es un estorbo. –hablo restándole importancia ya que para él no la tenía.

-Pues interesante fue lo que vi, tú no eres de esos que gasta amenazas o hablas tanto.- escupió burlona la voz.

-Creo que este no es tu lugar Riddle. – dijo con tranquilidad Theo tomando asiento en la mesa cercana a la zona prohibida donde habían mas sombras y era más silencioso para estudiar.

-Oh mi lugar es todo lugar donde existan las sombras o algo de interés para mi ama o mi insano entretenimiento. –sonrió observando por encima del hombro de Theo lo que estaba leyendo con innovada curiosidad. Theo suspiro y abrió uno de los libros dispuesto a estudiar.

Por otro lado el Rey de los vampiros estaba sentado en su trono su mirada yacía perdida en la cúpula. El tiempo habia llegado, toda esa larga espera habia valido la pena. El tendría lo que deseo desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se posaron esa bella criatura. Pero antes debía librar su territorio de esa alimaña que se escurría entre él como si le perteneciera.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Sé que están molesto por la tardanza, y mis escusas no tienen valor para ustedes, pero aun así se las daré, el motivo son mis estudios, he estado muy ocupada debido a ellos, y ahora qué tenido dos días libres me he dedicado a escribir como lo capa para todos ustedes, espero que valoren mis esfuerzos en estos días donde debería estar reposando ya que tambien tuve que superar una enfermedad que me dejo muy grave durante unas semanas ya saben a Venezuela una enfermedad la está azotando con fuerza y ya se ha cobrado varias vidas, por suerte mis madre y mis hermanos que se vieron al igual que yo afectados la estamos superando aunque algunos aun padecemos secuelas de la misma. En fin lo importante es que volví, y ahora si le agradezco a esas hermosas personas que continúan leyendo a pesar de mis atrasos. **


	33. Chapter 33 Susurros del Corazón

**Luna Roja**

**Capitulo 32**

**Susurros del Corazón.**

Muchas voces se escuchan en la oscuridad, los gritos del inframundo ensordecen los oídos, existe el miedo, crudo y despiadado que ataca la parte más vulnerable de los humanos. La mente doblegable y en ocasiones tan fuerte cuando los ideales se vuelven creencias incluso sectas y cuando ese miedo y esas voces se vuelven coros de alabanzas a dioses paganos del infratierra. He allí morada del más feroz de los males, donde yace la oscuridad absoluta y donde toda alma marchita y corrupta paga el precio de sus pecados, pero allí tambien existes comunidades, existen reinos puesto que sus tierras son iguales a la de los humanos, solo con pequeñas diferencias, como los ríos de aguas roja que no es más que la sangre de los caídos, como los arboles retorcidos que se vuelven sombras tenebrosas. Como el cielo naranja y la luna roja, como la extensa tierra infértil… pocos detalles que difieren del mundo de los mortales y lo cual lo hace deseable para aquellas criaturas que viven en las tinieblas.

El rey de los vampiros, de belleza indiscutible, de ojos violetas y cabellos plateados como la luz de la luna fantasmal. De piel blanca como copos de nieves y helada como el hielo seco. Sus marfiles filosos como navajas son presagio de muerte. Un hombre con la ferocidad de un dragón y la valentía de un león, fiera indetenible, terror de los mortales e inmortales. De gallardía y caballerosidad desconcertante. De voz dulce que resulta inquietante y mirada fija y profunda que se vuelve un portar para los desdichados hacia infratierra. Esa criatura hermosa y letal tiene una debilidad, sus ojos se fijaron en un ser tan diminutos que podía aplastar con uno de sus dedos, tan frágil y grácil que robaron de él su cordura puesto que aquel insignificante ser se volvió su mundo con solo regalarle una sonrisa pura y sincera. Una sonrisa que no tenía un motivo perverso detrás, una sonrisa la cual no tenía un trasfondo que podría ser letal. Solo una sonrisa de una pequeña infante pudo hacer lo que nadie pudo lograr. Hacer que el rey de los vampiros abandonara su reinado en inframundo y se alojara en la tierra de los humanos, donde el sol es abrazador y sus rayos el fuego intenso que reduce hasta las cenizas a sus lacayos se volvía una sutil caricia ardiente.

El rey de los vampiros quedo hechizado por la voz dulce y los ojos llenos de luz de una pequeña humana hija de aquellos que buscaban su destruición, curioso destino que les ponía enfrente, deseo tomar su vida y beber su sangre como un dulce vino, sin embargo aquella hermosa criatura podía despertar en el lo que nunca habia sentido, aprecio por un ser vivo. Y ese fue el sello, fue el momento en el que rey atrapo una blanca palomita y la oculto bajo su velo oscuro, la escondió entre las sombras encerrada en una jaula de oro. Y olvido su reinando en aquel mundo donde él era el rey absoluto. Y donde un terrible mal se ponía de pie.

Y esa blanca avecilla llevaba el nombre de Hermione… su mas preciado tesoro quien mantenía aun presa entre sus crueles manos alejada de la luz que la vio nacer, manteniéndola en la oscuridad donde la vio crecer y volverse lo que ahora era… una dama oscura de colmillos filosos de un poder que aun ella no lograba controlar en su magnitud puesto que aun en su corazón existía aquellos que los humanos llamaban esperanza y un amor que con el tiempo se habia vuelto corrupto y corrosivo para su frágil ser.

El rey movió con lentitud su copa de vino, miraba la cúpula de su sala de trono de altos muros de mármol negro y pisos de mármol blanco que se teñía de rojo cuando se realizaban grandes festines.

Con sus largas piernas cruzadas, con uno de sus codos sobre la reposadera de una gran silla de oro fundido y trabajado con minuciosidad, acojinado por terciopelo rojo. Sus rostro reposaba sobre los nudillos de su mano mientras pensaba distraídamente en su pasado, frente a él un sinfín de vampiros yacían de rodillas en perfectas columnas inmóviles como gárgolas vigilantes y sumisos ante los deseos de su amo.

El rey repentinamente estallo en risa como si frente a él estuvieran bufones realizando sus mejores acrobacias o quizás citando sus mejores chites. Sus ojos violetas claros se tornaron rojo profundo tan oscuros que por un momento parecían negros cuando la identidad de su enemigo ya no fue un misterio para él, puesto que los celos de una mujer que yacio en su cama en el pasado podían ser tan venenosos que aun en su presente se manifestaban con mayor intensidad, como un virus de una enfermedad letal que tomaban posesión lentamente de un cuerpo.

El rey realizo un brindis y bebió todo el vino de su copa y la dejo deslizarse de sus dedos como una bufanda de ceda hasta el piso donde se volvió añicos, despertando de su trance a su ejercito cuyos ojos brillaron en la intensidad de aquella oscuridad, una noche perfecta sin luna donde ellos eran parte de la sombras una vez mas fundiéndose hasta el punto de eludir a la muerte que le indicaba el camino hacia sus víctimas.

Hermione vagaba por el bosque oscuro, detrás de ella caminaba Artemis dando pequeños saltos debido a su tamaño de cachorro. Detrás de él con andar precavido estaba Niebla escuchando todo a su alrededor. Entre las sombras manteniendo una distancia prudente estaba Tom jugando con una manzana roja que se detenía a oler cada cierto tiempo.

Hermione se detuvo de golpe cuando un hombre cayó frente a ella como un saco de papas. El desdichado gimió por el dolor de la caída, la mugre pegada de su cuerpo y ropa logro que Hermione arrugada su nariz, sus ojos vagaron hacia el cielo oscuro solo iluminado por estrellas, el viento silbo y sonrió cuando un mago descendió y bajo de su escoba frente a ella manteniendo su rostro oculto bajo su capa.

-¿Así que interrumpes mi cacería? – susurro Hermione pisando una de las manos del desdichado que habia osado intentar tocar su vestido en busca de clemencia.

-Mis disculpa ama, solo deseaba ayudarle. – manifestó reverenciándola. – aunque no huela bien debe tener mucha sangre corriendo por su cuerpo, estoy seguro que será grato que beba un poco de este inútil… después de todo nadie le va extrañar. – hablo con tranquilidad el mago.

Tom miro todo desde lejos, la manzana que habia sido tratada con delicadeza entre sus manos ahora no era más un puré por la fuerza en que los dedos del vampiro la envolvieron.

-¿Estás seguro de participar en esto? – pregunto Hermione bajando su cabeza hacia el hombre que trataba de arrastrarse lejos de ello conocedor del peligro que representaban aquellas criaturas.

-He visto la muerte siento de veces mi amada Hermione, y ofrecerte esta vida no me robara el sueño… y menos de alguien como él… -susurro el mago caminando hacia Hermione y rodeándola por la espalda como una serpiente a su presa, llevo sus labios hacia su oído y susurro con tranquilidad inquietante. – anda amor mío tomo mi presente… termina con la maldad que ese vil mago propaga.

Hermione asintió con su cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron tal cual el carmín y con un movimiento veloz tomo al viejo regordete por el cuello y lo llevo a la altura de su boca.

-No es nada personal, pero tu presencia le repugna a mi amante… y esta noche tengo sed. .- y sin más con gran brusquedad mordió justo en la yugular del desdichado y bebió y bebió sin detenerse hasta que la muerte tomo el alma del vagabundo. Hermione lamio sus labios y dejo caer el cuerpo con los huesos rotos a causa de su agarre al igual que el cuello.

Miro hacia aquel mago que se descubría su rostro dejando que el viento moviera sus cabellos rebeldes y sus ojos verdes brillaran con una luz potente debido a su magia y el vínculo con su lobo que descansaba tranquilamente dentro del castillo sobre su cama ajeno a lo que su amo habia hecho.

-Oh Harry eres increíble. – susurro colgándose de su cuello para luego besarle apasionadamente hasta dejar sin aliento al mago que sonrió de oreja a oreja. Hermione suspiro sin borrar una amplia sonrisa de su rostro, puesto que para ella era simplemente increíble el hecho que Harry por voluntad propia le llevara un sacrificio. Tambien el hecho de que no se asqueara de ella luego de verla cometer aquel acto vil de beber la vida de un humano, y la besara con tal pasión. Ellos dos estaban enfermos, dementes por no inmutarse por aquel crimen.

Hermione miro a niebla y Artemis.

-Que esperan cómanselo… - ordeno volviendo a mirar a Harry. – luego yo comeré lo que caces Niebla y haremos un vínculo tan fuerte que te volverás igual de poderosa que Artemis… te volverás un demonio oscuro y llevaras dentro de ti a las crías de mi viejo aliado… - hablo manteniendo una sonrisa gentil en su rostro.

-Oh Hermione creía que ella seria la pareja de Trueno. – susurro Harry en cuello de Hermione que lamio con deleite, como si él fuera un vampiro dispuesto de marcarla como suya.

-Yo no he dicho que no puede serlo, solo deseo tener una cría de ellos, quizás me fortalezca… en estos días mi vida corre peligro, el mal mas allá de la compresión humana despierta lleno de cólera y destruirá lo que conoces si somos débiles… oh Harry hagámonos mas fuerte, mas y mas hasta que nadie pueda derrotarnos.. Y con esa fuerza podremos darle fin a ese juramente que me aleja de ti… - susurro con determinación demostrando que tan fuerte era su vinculo que se oscurecía lentamente y que tal vez podría llegar a ser la perdición de ambos.

Pansy saboreo con lentitud su whiskey de fuego, de nuevo estaban en una de esas reuniones que le ponían los pelos de punta. El motivo Hermione Granger, si era que se llamaba así ya que a esas alturas no sabía quién era la bruja o vampira, o lo que fuera, ella solo seguía participando debido a su contrato o alianza. Suspiro con frustración olvidando por completo lo serena que habia estado unos segundos atrás. Miro frente a ella a Theo sentado junto a Luna y Draco un sillón más alejado y un molesto Blaise junto a ella, que no entendía que demonios estaba haciendo allí dado que el habia sido astuto al deshacer su vínculo con Hermione. Pero el muy estúpido estaba allí dispuesto a involucrarse, lo cual le llevaba a pensar si no era que esa astucia que habia mostrado con Hermione al liberarse del su contrato no habia sido más que estupidez y una gran estacfa para el mismo ya que habia perdido un valioso deseo que la bruja con todo su poderío podía volver realidad, aunque aun no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a lograr que el suyo se volviera realidad.

Pansy suspiro, le comenzaba a dolor la cabeza y eso que era su primer vaso. Le miro con el seño fruncido meditando si no habia bebido unos cuanto y no recordaba por estar metida en sus calibraciones sin sentido.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Pansy? – pregunto Luna con gentileza mirando a la bruja que espabilo algo confusa, como si su cerebro no asumiera la pregunta que ella habia realizado, lo que llevo a la Luna a cuestionarse si habia hablado muy bajo.

-Nada. – dijo tras un par de minutos.

-Si lo dices esa manera nadie te creerá. – intervino Blaise detrás de ella mirándola sobre su hombro. Recostado descuidadamente detrás del mueble.

-Es tu culpa. – hablo Pansy con voz recriminatoria logrando atraer la atención de Draco.

-¿Mía? – pregunto ofendido Blaise mirándola con incredulidad por su acusación.

-¡Si tuya! aun no me explique qué demonios etas haciendo aquí.

Blaise se quedo sin respuesta ante la pregunta de Pansy y busco refuerzo en Draco pero el discretamente encontró el movimiento del whiskey en su vaso mas interesante y Theo simplemente le miro con frialdad logrando enfocarse en Luna quien le miro con mucha más curiosidad que Pansy. El pobre chico solo suspiro cansado y paso su mano sobre su rostro. Nadie en aquel lugar pensaba ayudarle. Estaba condenado.

-Bueno… yo… yo…- comenzó a decir tragando grueso.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto Hermione apareciendo por el agujero de una pared.

Blaise suspiro y negó con la cabeza rápidamente como un niño que atrapado a punto de decir una mentira o robarse los caramelos de la despensa.

Theo se puso de pie y el resto de grupo lo siguió e inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Bienvenida mi dama. – susurro con voz tranquila. Hermione asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación por su gesto, no era que ella le gustaba ser idolatrada, pero exigía respeto de sus seguidores y esa muestra le era satisfactoria. -¿Espero que su cacería fuera fructífera? – continuo ofreciéndole el asiento que segundos atrás habia estado utilizando.

-Sí que lo ha sido mi amigo… sí que lo ha sido. –susurro para sí misma mirando a todos que se mantenían de pie, sus ojos viajaron hacia Luna que mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa de gentileza, luego miro a Pansy que se mostraba impasible pero llena de temor, su perfume la delataba completamente. Sus ojos miraron a Draco que la miraba con fijeza y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios que hizo que frunciera el seño, y por ultimo miro a Blaise mirando a un rincón esperanzado que ella pasara desapercibida su presencia. Rio ante esa deducción.

-Veo que no han traído a sus lobos. – comento distraídamente indicándoles con la mano que tomaran asientos. –tambien he notado alguien ajeno a mi circulo, por favor señor Sabine retírese, lo que trataremos será confidenciar. –pidió cortésmente Hermione manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios que le resulto inquietante al muchacho que asintió con su cabeza sin atreverse a discutirle.

Cuando Blaise se retiro y entro en su habitación, Hermione abrió su boca lentamente borrando la sonrisa de gentileza y dejando ver una frialdad impropia de ella en su rostro, endureciendo su mirada hasta el punto de transformarse alguien ajena a ellos. Totalmente diferente a esa bruja que ellos aun mantenían viva en sus recuerdos. Hermione cruzo sus piernas y miro con Pansy apurar todo el contenido del alcohol que quedaba en su vaso para luego mirarla con algo de temor.

-Antes que nada debo informarles que todos retomaran su estudios con los lobos, en este caso serán instruido por Hermes el cazador y por Sebastián. Esto incluye a Blaise y todo aquel que tenga un lobo excluyéndome. –Explico sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué usted no tomara las clases? – pregunto Luna con curiosidad y esperanzada porque significaba que estaría más tiempo con Harry sin la presencia de la vampiresa...

-Porque yo sé como entrenar a un demonio lobo… - respondió sin dar más explicaciones de las que consideraba necesarias. –Tambien les informo que no continuare ejerciendo el cargo de profesora que desempeñaba, solo seré la tutora de algunos alumnos con déficit para que si anivelen a sus años. – continuo mirando la chimenea. –he irán a la nueva guerra que se avecina como una unidad especial de rastreo. –soltó sin rodeos logrando que el vaso de Pansy se resbalara entre sus dedos. – es la orden de mi padre. Su rey. – concluyo poniéndose de pie. –ahora ir a descansar. Sus dudas las responderé en otro momento. -Y sin más las velas se apagaron por un misterioso viento dejando el lugar en penumbras con solo la luz de la chimenea alumbrando sus rostros y Hermione completamente ausente en toda la sala.

-¿Tu sabias esto Theo?- pregunto Draco con los puños cerrados temblando.

-Sí, el mismo rey en persona me hablado sobre ello. – dijo sin preocupación sacudiendo sus pantalones dispuesto a irse a la cama.

-Comprendo.- fue la corta respuesta de Draco que miro el lugar donde minutos habia estado Hermione sentada. Ella habia huido de ellos temerosa de sus reacciones. ´Cobarde´ pensó.

-Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo. -susurro Pansy cubriéndose el rostro en pánico.

-Tranquila, no te pasara nada, recuerda la promesa de Hermione, nosotros no moriremos, no hasta darle un descendiente. – hablo Luna dándole un poco de luz al mundo de Pansy que se derrumbaba una vez más sin ser reconstruido.

-Pero iremos a una guerra, tendremos que acecinar a personas una vez más. – argumento llena de temor.

-Solo seremos una unidad de rastreo. – corto Theo el royo de Pansy alejándose de aquel lugar.

Pansy se puso de pie y corrió hacia su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos en busca de su loba, ella era la única que le podía dar consuelo a su alma en ese momento.

Draco miro a Luna y suspiro, se puso de pie y camino hacia la rubia que mantenía su mano derecha apretada en un puño sobre su corazón, su mirada clara ahora era oscura ante la preocupación de vivir una vez más aquel terror.

-Vamos te acompañare a tu habitación. – se ofreció Draco con gentileza logrando desconcertar a la bruja que asintió un poco aturdida.

El camino hacia la sala de Revenclaw fue silenciosa hasta que Luna se detuvo a unos pasos de su sala cuando se detuvo y miro a Draco.

-¿Tu estas interesado en ella? - susurro con voz pensativa mirando el techo alto.

-Se mas explicita si deseas una respuesta?- fue la corta respuesta del mago.

-Me refiero a Hermione, he notado que tu mirada ha cambiado. – manifestó mirando a Draco expectante.

-Debes dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay lunática. – respondió girándose. Sin embargo la frase de luna detuvo sus pasos y lo izo girar, sus oídos por un segundo silbaron logrando que dudar de lo oído.

-Piénsalo, por favor.- y sin más se alejo dando salticos hacia la estatua del águila de Revenclaw.

Hermione miro el cielo, estaba recostada de uno de los pilares el viento movía su cabellos y acariciaba su rostro, sus pestañas oscurecían el brillo de sus ojos y sus labios estaban suavemente apretados.

-Adelante puedes hacerlo no defenderé de tus ataques… porque es mi culpa que revivas el ayer. – giro lentamente su cabeza y una lagrima roja mancho sus pálidas mejillas similar a la piel de cebolla y una sonrisa rota adorno sus labios.

Una mano temblorosa se volvió puño y la otra sujeto con fuerza la varita.

-¿Por qué abría se sacarte de tu miseria…? Tu vida es tu peor castigo y tú tormento mi venganza. Pero aun así yo…

-Me deseas…

-No mis sentimiento por ti van más allá…- respondió deteniéndose para tocar con sus dedos uno de esos risos que brillaban como el oro.

Continuara…

**N/A:**

**Hola muchas gracias por todo el apoyo… estoy feliz que aun continúan leyendo esta historia… que se vuelve larga y larga… jajaja… le agradezco por sus comentarios en capitulo anterior a las siguientes personas. **

**Caroone **

**Alona**

**Vanessa me ama para siempre **

** .HR **

**Anabella Bell**

**Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad sus comentarios han sido fuente de inspiración y dado respuesta a muchos de ustedes. Espero que todos estén complacidos, hasta la próxima entrega. Estaré esperando sus comentarios con muchos ánimos… besos. **


End file.
